Defenders of the Universe (Adopted by erica phoenix16)
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: Steven Universe has returned to Beach City; only to find himself thrown into another adventure with his friends and family. During their journey, Steven learns that Homeworld is far from the only threat out there, and the only thing capable of stopping these new enemies is a mythical warrior loved by good and feared by evil... (Story adopted and to be continued by erica. phoenix16)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Pidge

Lapis Lazuli could not believe it; for five thousand years she was trapped on Earth and was now finally free to return to her Homeworld. Lazuli's water wings flapped with determination as the blue woman flew through the cosmos, her long skirt fluttering with each one. Lapis sincerely enjoyed this sensation; it felt like her first time taking flight. After what felt like an eternity of being unable to do so, the excitement of flying was almost foreign to her at first. However, as she soared across the solar system, the feeling became blissful to her senses; growing to the point where the blue Gem started to cry tears of joy. The one thing Lapis sincerely wished she could bring with her was Steven, her first real friend in centuries. However, Earth was his home as much as Blue Diamond's Court is hers. Lazuli will, and is as of now, miss him dearly; but no matter what happens next, she will never forget all that he did for her.

As Lapis continued soaring closer to the edge of the solar system, something caught her attention upon flying over Pluto's moon, Kerberos; she saw what looked like three humanoids wearing some advance exploration uniforms, examining the surface of the dwarf planets moon. Humans and their technology have indeed advanced far greater than Lapis had even realized. Before her imprisonment humans could barely cross from one continent to another, now they are just about to near the edge of their solar system. Compared to Gem-kind, from Earth to Kerberos does not seem like much of an impressive achievement; but if humans can progress more apace than what the Diamonds give them credit for; who knows what else they can accomplish. Lapis now understood why Steven enjoyed being with them so much.

Lazuli shifted her focus away from the explorers to continue onward; just a few miles left until she has successfully gotten out of the solar system. Lazuli was so close to real freedom when the area in front of her suddenly began growing darker. This instantaneous spread of shadow surprised the blue woman at first but calmed down as she thought that maybe a meteor must've gravitated in front of the sun; only to be immediately disproven when a blinding purple light comes seemingly out of nowhere, forcing Lapis to stop midflight to shield her eyes with her arms. "Wha… What is that?" Lapis asked herself as she squinted through a small gap in-between her arms; discovering the light source originating from a large vessel of the likes she has never seen before in her lifetime. "Oh… My… Stars…" Lazuli's voice trembled upon gazing at the massive vessel, finding herself unable to move as she froze out of fear. The sheer size of the dreadnaught alone terrified her as it rivaled the that of Yellow and Blue Diamond's arm ships, if not bigger.

A violet-red radiance glowed from the front of the gigantic ship; before firing a broad ray of energy that engulfed everything in sight. Lapis snapped out of her trance and proceeded to flee from the oncoming beam of light. However, it was ultimately futile as her body was swallowed up by the energy within seconds. In the mere moments before the hostile light touched her body; the blue Gem tearfully closed her eyes as she thought to herself that this was the end of the line for her. Lapis figured she would be disintegrated right there and now; without being given a chance to see her home once more. After a prolonged period of feeling nothing; Lazuli's eyes slowly opened, only to find herself still alive but unable to move as she was dragged unwillingly to the face of the ship. The light was not a weapon; it was a tractor beam. "No! This can't be happening!" Lapis screamed in frustration, fear, and sadness as she struggled to escape. Despite how hard Lazuli fought, her body grew weaker with every fleeting moment as she drew closer to the opening doors of the battleship. Her will to fight began to die out as everything slowly went black. The freedom she longed for was finally within her grasp, then denied. As soon as she achieved her independence; it was being taken from her just as quickly.

* * *

 ** _Two Years Later._**

"Welcome back, Steven." Connie enthusiastically greeted her Jam Bud at the temple with the biggest hug she could muster. "I've missed you." She sported her usual attire: a sea-green t-shirt with dark gray, knee-length shorts and orange shoes with silvery highlights; along with one of her father's coffee-colored security guard jackets, which was overly big for her body.

"I'm glad to see you too, Connie." Steven hugged the dark-haired girl in return; happy and relieved to spot the familiar face of his cherished friend and training partner after so much madness in the past few weeks.

"I was so worried when we started getting tremors across the town," Connie admitted. Her tone and expression had some genuine worry within them as she and Steven simultaneously broke from their hug to sit on the stair steps of the temple. The Half-Gem could not blame her; those quakes frightened him as well. "But I had faith that you would find a way," the teenaged girl added with glee as she gazed into the boy's full black eyes.

"Well… we are the Crystal Gems after all." Steven assuredly stated, pointing at the big, bright-yellow star in the center of his red-pink t-shirt. "But I don't deserve all the credit; we would've never been capable of finding the Cluster if it wasn't for Peridot."

"Peridot?" Connie inquisitively looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't she the one who tried to kill you and the Gems a bunch of times?"

"Yeah, but she's not so bad when you take the time to know her," Steven explained. "In fact, she's even a Crystal Gem now."

Peridot showed up on Earth a couple of months after Lapis left. The Gems believed she came to Earth to restart the kindergarten and help Homeworld take over the planet again. Instead, she was here to check on the Cluster; a massive geo-weapon that would've destroyed the Earth if left unchecked, for her superiors. However, when she ended up stranded on the planet and realized what would happen to her if the geo-weapon emerged; Peridot joined the Crystal Gems to safeguard her self-interests. However, after spending enough time on the planet; Homeworld's once-proud loyalist saw the same beauty in it that Steven's mother: Rose Quartz and the other Gems saw; defying her superior's orders to protect the planet instead.

"Cool," Connie said with amazement that everything turned out for the better. "So, where is she at, now?"

"In the bathroom." Steven flatly stated.

"I thought Gems didn't have to eat?" Connie questioned, knowing Amethyst to be the exception.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Steven quickly realized what that sounded like and restates himself. "Peridot hid in the bathroom when we captured her while she was still a "bad guy," but said to have gotten used to living in there. But it does get a bit complicated when "nature calls" and I need to kick her out. Also, Amethyst believes Peridot might be a cat; if you spray her with a bottle of water, she'll run away."

Connie chuckles to herself at the last joke; imagining the scenario playing out in her head. "So, what happens now?" She asked upon regaining her composure.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Well... you guys just prevented the end of the world," Connie states, using her hands to emphasize how much of an accomplishment something like that is. "I would be lying if I wasn't more than a little curious about what your next big adventure will be."

Steven stayed quiet for a moment; what would his next big adventure with the Crystal Gems be? "I don't know. I was rather hoping everything would go back to the way they were before all of this. Hanging out with you and all my other friends and dealing with the "monster of the week." Not having to worry about apocalyptic events or invasions from Homeworld. If that makes sense."

"I get it…" Connie understandingly nodded. "Things have gotten bizarre lately. But that's Beach City, what else would you expect?"

The two kids just chuckled at the joke for a moment; concluding their laughter just as something hits the top of Steven's head. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Connie asked.

"Uh-huh," Steven affirmed, rubbing the sore spot. It did not hurt, he was just caught off-guard by the sudden surprise. The teenaged boy looks around to see what hit him; eventually finding and picking up an empty and dented can of _Sugar Shock Shut Down_ soda. "Where did this come from?"

"My guess is someone must've dropped it by accident," Connie suggested, looking and pointing up at the top of the hill behind the Crystal Temple; barely making out the short, unidentified figure in the distance. "You want to go check out who it is?" Connie asked lastly.

"Why not," Steven said with a curious shrug as the two teens stand and stretch their legs before heading up the hill to identify the mystery figure. If the individual weren't short; they would've assumed it was Beach City's local conspiracy theorist, Ronaldo Fryman.

* * *

After a short hike up the hill; the Jam Buds find a girl around Steven's and Connie's age whom they have never seen in town before, sitting on the grass with her legs crossed. She had light brown, medium length hair tied into a ponytail; as well as golden beige skin. She was of average build for someone her age and sported a green and white hoodie with ginger highlights and dark gray cargo pants; with a black and orange backpack. She had a pair of headphones worn over her ears, staring and typing away at the laptop in front of her.

Next to her was an assortment of snacks and drinks. To her left was a bag of _Chaaaaps_ brand chips; along with half of a remaining six-pack of _Sugar Shock Shut Down_ to her right. The girl paused her typing to eat several chips from the bag; before drinking, what the Jam Buds assumed to be, her third soda. Continuing to stare at the screen; seemingly unaware of two teens existences. Steven and Connie looked at each other for a moment, then back to the girl; not sure on how to approach her. Steven wanted to ask her upfront what she was doing but didn't want to bother her too much since she seemed to be doing some in-depth research. The best friends gave each other agreeing nods and walked over to her carefully; standing directly behind the mystery girl. "Excuse me…" Steven starts, unintentionally startling the girl; who, in turn, startled him and Connie with an unexpected shriek, making them fall onto their butts.

The girl took off her headphones and glared at Steven and Connie. She had soft brown eyes covered by a pair of round glasses with a black frame; with visible irritation behind them. "Can I help you two?" She asked in a slightly abrasive tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Steven apologetically states as he and Connie stand up, before showing her the empty can. "We were just wondering what you were doing up here since one of your cans hit me on the head."

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl apologizes as she takes the empty tin container, setting it aside before turning back to her laptop.

"I've never seen you around town before," Steven states, trying to strike up a conversation. "I'm Steven, and this is Connie. What's your name?"

"My name is Pidge, and I just arrived in town about a week ago," The girl disinterestedly answers.

"So… what are you working on Pidge?" Steven asked as he and Connie leaned forward to see what was on the computer screen.

"Just some stuff I doubt either of you would be interested in," Pidge answered.

Connie leaned in a little closer to the computer; her eyes widened with interest as she recognized several the of diagrams on the screen. "Unless I'm mistaken, aren't those radio waves and satellite frequencies?" Connie asked.

"Oh… Oh, yeah, they are." Pidge said with a brighter tone and expression than before. "The same kind that are used to communicate long distances. I don't know many people my age who are familiar with or interested in this kind of stuff."

"So, you're trying to talk to someone?" Steven asks.

"Well, not talk to someone." Pidge begins. "More like… never mind." She said lastly in a gloomy manner.

"Is something wrong?" Connie asks, picking up on the girl's tone. "You sound upset."

"It's nothing… it's just…" Pidge pauses for a moment, looking over the computer monitor. "If I told you; you'd probably think that I'm a weirdo."

"Well, to be fair. Beach City is home to the weird." Steven retorts. "So, believe us when we tell you nothing said will sound that far out there."

"Well, if you're not going to judge… okay then." Pidge looks at Steven and Connie with assuredness, taking a deep breath; she barely knew these two for a minute, yet, had a strong feeling of trust towards them. "I'm using the radio waves and satellite frequencies to look for two someone's… my dad and brother."

"What happened to them?" Steven carefully pressed. He wanted to know more but could tell it was a delicate subject.

Pidge turns back to her device and brings up several different graphs onto the screen, each of them containing strange readings. "They were both astronauts for the Galaxy Garrison…"

"The Galaxy Garrison," Connie spoke up, with rising enthusiasm. "As in the leading heads of modern-day space exploration, composed of some of the most brilliant minds and pilots ever known."

"The same one," Pidge confirms.

"What's the Galaxy Garrison?" Steven asked the girls, instantly receiving a quick summary from Connie.

"The Galaxy Garrison is a space exploration division established in 1999 and is well-funded by the world governments with a goal of seeing how far humanity can travel beyond Earth; as well as discover signs of life beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. Some of the world's greatest minds offer their intellect to the organization, with their ships being navigated by some of the best air force pilots ever seen. One of the Garrisons most well-known pilots was Takashi Shirogane." Connie blushed a little bit upon explaining the latter part; if her tone was any indication, it sounded like this Takashi Shirogane was her celebrity crush. "However, Shirogane disappeared during a mission on Kerberos that went terribly wrong."

"Ahem… Like I was saying." Pidge started anew. "My dad and brother were astronauts for them; both were a part of the crew for the Kerberos mission two years ago with the aviator you mentioned. The official records state that it was due to a "pilot error." But I believe something else happened that not even the Garrison knows or doesn't want to admit to the public about."

"Like what?" Steven asks curiously.

"After hearing the news about the Kerberos mission, I didn't believe what was said and began doing some digging on what happened. That's when I discovered some crazy and unexplainable readings." Pidge states as she enlarges several of the charts on her computer. "These are the readings for satellite feeds, magnetic disturbances and hundreds of other anomalies from two years ago that I've managed to gather up."

Steven and Connie lean in closer to the screen, where she caught sight of something odd about one of the graphs. "Pidge, would you mind zooming in on the date for that reading?" Connie asked, pointing to the chart she wanted to view.

"Okay, why?" Pidge asked. "Because I looked at it already; it was the same day the mission went wrong."

"I just have a feeling…" Connie said. Pidge gave her a trusting nod and zoomed in on the diagrams date with the highest spike. "Steven, doesn't that date look familiar to you?" Connie asked her best friend.

Steven leaned in closer to look at the date she was referring to and indeed recognized amongst the others. "That's the same day Lapis left Earth."

"I don't think this is a coincidence," Connie stated.

"Who's Lapis?" Pidge asked the two of them.

"She's a friend of mine," Steven answers truthfully. "A Gem who was trapped here on Earth for a long time; until I fixed her up, then she flew into space on wings made of water."

"What?" Was all Pidge could say to the summary; unsure of how to respond to or believe what she heard.

"It's complicated." Connie quickly exclaims, before turning to Steven. "I think we should bring this information to the Gems; they might be able to figure out what happened to the Kerberos explorers."

"I'm sorry, who and what are the Gems?" Pidge confusedly asks.

"Again, it's really complicated. But if anyone would know what happened to your family, it would be them." Connie stated as she and Steven offer Pidge a hand up; which she accepts.

* * *

"And that is pretty much the gist of it," Steven concludes his explanation of the situation to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot; as Pidge shows the four intergalactic women the data on her laptop. She was jumping up and down in place; trying her hardest to contain her excitement over the fact that aliens are real.

"This is quite fascinating." Pearl began as her sky-blue eyes scanned the diagrams with intrigue. "The algorithms you put together are outstanding, especially for some your age. You have quite the gift for the sciences Miss…" The pale woman paused with some embarrassment as her cheeks flushed a bright blue. "My apologies, I didn't catch your last name."

"My last name is Holt," Pidge stated plainly; still trying to hold in her eagerness to ask the four alien women a million questions on the spot.

"Do you think Homeworld could've snatched them?" Amethyst threw out as the stout purple girl curled her long lavender hair with her index finger.

"Highly unlikely," Peridot answered in her normal tone; which still sounded rather snobbish. "I would've known if there were unregistered Homeworld ships anywhere near the solar system at the time. Even if there were any Homeworld ships here; why would they grab a small group of humans on a dwarf planet's moon, instead of coming to the source? It's what I would've done at least." The petite green girl added, in a pompous manner.

Pearl and Amethyst just rolled their eyes at the lime Gems remark; just because Peridot helped save the world, it still doesn't detract the fact that she has a maddeningly obnoxious ego the size of the sun.

"What if…" Steven started but stopped as his rosy face turned pale.

"Yes, Steven?" Garnet asked the boy with concern; sensing that he was anxious about speaking his mind.

"What if… Homeworld accidentally took the astronauts when they were trying to capture Lapis, instead." Steven said with worry for his Beach Summer Fun Buddy. Steven was so happy that Lapis got a chance to return to her home at first, but when Peridot explained to him how Homeworld is; he began to fear for the blue Gems safety.

"That is equally unlikely too." Peridot intervenes, garnering Steven's attention. "If they were there for Lapis, she would've been brought to Homeworld for interrogation due to her being a Gem from Earth; if that happened, Yellow Diamond… would've ordered a soldier to accompany me to Earth instead of going alone; like a Jasper, or maybe a Topaz fusion."

"I'm sorry, who?" Pidge asked, lost in translation with all the names and terminologies being casually thrown out.

"Okay, can you stop disproving all of our theories? It's making it hard to figure out what could've happened to Pidge's family." Amethyst criticized Peridot.

"What's wrong with me being right?" Peridot asked the purple Gem.

"Nothing, but we lack a theory we can work with and build upon because of it," Garnet stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Pidge's laptop began beeping frantically; forcing her to set it down by the living room table.

"What's going on?" Steven and Connie asked simultaneously.

"The radio waves, satellite frequencies and all of my other scanners; they are picking up something enter the atmosphere," Pidge explained as she typed away on the keyboard; bringing up all the diagrams she could fit onto her screen. "I can't identify what it is, exactly; though it's massive and entering the atmosphere fast."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Peridot rushed over to the device and gasps with fear after mentally scanning the screen. "It's heading towards the Beta Kindergarten… which means it must be Yellow Diamond coming here to shatter me for calling her a clod to her face."

"Peridot, calm down…" Garnet ordered as the green Gem began hyperventilating.

"Calm down, P-dot," Amethyst said; walking over to and grasping the scared girl's shoulders.

"You all said I was crazy!" Peridot shouted, pointing fingers at each member of the Crystal Gems accusingly. "I warned you all that she would come for me! That she would stop at nothing until she erased my charming smile from existence!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Peri!" Amethyst shouted as she proceeded to smack some sense into her panicking friend. "Are you good now?"

Peridot takes a deep breath in, then exhales her worries away. "Yes, I'm good now."

"Okay, now... there's another kindergarten on the planet?" Amethyst asks.

"Oh, there is a bunch of them on the planet," Peridot answered. "But Beta isn't as well made as yours Amethyst; I can't fathom why Homeworld would want to go there."

"Um, why would aliens be interested in a play school?" Pidge asked.

"Believe me when I say, you wish it were that kind of kindergarten," Amethyst warned.

"The matter of the fact is, we should still go investigate," Pearl advises them. "If it is Yellow Diamond or one of her soldiers; she's likely here to retrieve the Cluster. Even if it's not that, we should still be there to make sure everything is safe."

"Agreed." Garnet briskly said.

"All right, let's go then," Pidge says with determination.

"You're not coming," Garnet ordered her.

"What, why not?" Pidge asked with surprise.

"It's too dangerous for someone like you." The tallest woman of the group further added.

"But this might be a lead to my brother or father; if it is, I need to be there." Pidge harshly objected.

"It's our sworn duty as Crystal Gems to protect humans no matter what." Garnet loudly states.

"I don't care; this is my family!" Pidge barked back.

"Garnet, this is important to her," Steven adds in; defending Pidge's protests.

"Steven, I know you mean well; but she's not like you or Connie," Garnet stated. "She's a liability if we run into trouble."

Pidge scowled at the maroon Gem for being called a liability; but before she could declare anything else, Steven quickly stepped in. "But she's been searching for her brother and father for two years now," Steven stated. "I mean… wouldn't Ruby or Sapphire do the same for each other if they were in this position?"

Garnet was about to respond to that statement but found herself unable to say anything. Even though Steven did not intend for what he said to be like that; it was still a cheap shot from the Fusion's perspective. However, hearing those words made her understand how much this truly means to Pidge. "I see your point," The tall Gem heaved a defeated sigh. "She may accompany us."

"Thank you," Pidge gratefully said to Steven; appreciating him sticking up for her.

"But that doesn't get rid of the problem that she is still human and frail." Pearl reminds everyone.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her," Connie says, stepping forward.

"We'll even bring Lion for some extra back up," Steven added in.

"Then… I guess it's settled." Pearl said, still unsure if this is the sensible decision.

"Oh Pearl," Connie spoke up. "Because I didn't think we'd be going on a mission today, I didn't bring Rose's sword. You wouldn't happen to have a..."

"No worries, I have plenty of spares," Pearl informed the girl as the gemstone on her forehead glows bright white, materializing a short Cutlass; the same one Connie used when she first began her training with the Gems, carefully handing the blade to her. It was a too lightweight for Connie's tastes, but she would still make the best of it.

"Peridot," Garnet spoke up to the little Gem. "Since you seem to know more about the Beta Kindergarten than we do; you should take the lead for this one."

"Gladly," Peridot said with a hint of growth in her already enormous ego.

* * *

"Welcome to the Beta Kindergarten, Crystal Gems," Peridot says as soon as the group rematerializes from the warp pad into a vast canyon in the middle of a desert. The Beta Kindergarten was not as dreary looking as its Prime counterpart, but it still carried an unnerving weight, but that could be common for all kindergartens.

"Are you doing okay, Pidge?" Steven asked her, making sure she was not going to throw up or pass out on the group from the instantaneous teleportation.

"I'm fine, thank you," Pidge assured him before looking at her laptop. "All right, according to this; the object that crashed here should be a few miles north of where we are," she affirms; painting a digital map on the screen.

"Then there is no time to waste." Peridot states and acts in a manner that was imitating Garnets leadership skills. "Crystal Gems, move out!" Peridot shouted lastly, pointing the northern direction while striking what she thought to be a cool pose. However, the green Gem realized that the Crystal Gems and humans had already gone ahead of her and scrambled to catch up with them. "Hey, wait for your leader!"

As the humans and Gems continue walking ahead; Pidge took in her surrounding as she stayed close to Connie, Steven, and his pet pink lion, redundantly named Lion. Seeing the human-shaped holes carved into the sides of the canyon were very disturbing sights. She tried ignoring them, but she kept finding herself looking back at them. "What… was this place?" Pidge asks aloud. One part of her wanted an answer, but another part was scared to find out the truth.

"I don't think there's a point in you knowing." Amethyst began. "After all, if this is your bro and dad we're finding, then you'll be on your way and not have to deal with all this Gem stuff."

"Wasn't that a bit rude, Amethyst?" Steven asked the Crystal Gem. It was not out of character for Amethyst to be ill-mannered, but the way she said it to Pidge bothered him.

"But she does have a point," Pidge spoke up, attracting looks from the two kids. "After I find Matt and my dad, we're going home. Outside of Beach City."

"Oh, I see," Connie said with a saddened tone and expression; matching Steven's.

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just…" Pidge started, only to get interrupted by Steven.

"It's okay, we understand." Steven started with a small smile. "For what it's worth; we're glad to have gotten to know you Pidge."

"Well…" Pidge started up again. "I think now would be the best time to tell you; if this might be the last time we see each other. Pidge is a nickname my brother gave to me. My real name is Katie."

"Oh, that's a pretty name." Connie complimented.

"Thanks," Katie said back with a blush at the kind remark.

"But... can we still call you Pidge?" Steven asked. "It grew on us."

"No, I don't' mind." Katie… Pidge responded. While she started all of this to find Matthew; Pidge never expected to make friends in the form of Steven and Connie. She'll miss the two of them deeply when her reunited family returns home.

* * *

"We should be getting closer now," Pidge informs the group as she looks at her device; after what felt like hours of near endless walking.

"Good, the sooner we get out of here, the better," Amethyst states; letting her strong feelings towards kindergartens take over for a bit.

As the group continues walking through the kindergarten, following Peridot's lead and Pidge's equipment; all the Gems remained calm and collected except for Garnet who felt a little unnerved.

"Is everything all right Garnet?" Pearl asked her leader with some concerns.

"You're looking a bit tense there, G-Squad," Amethyst asks as well, with equal amounts of worry.

"Do see any danger?" Pearl asks again, wondering if the Fusion saw something with her Future Vision.

"I don't see anything, but I can't shake this feeling that someone... or something is watching us," Garnet admits. "Keep your guard up."

"I wish I had your Mom's sword right now," Connie admits to Steven; still not used to the difference in weight.

"Well, whatever trouble we might run into, the Gems can handle it," Steven reassures her; when they suddenly hear a click in the distance

"What was that?" Pidge asks aloud as the group stops.

"You heard it too?" Garnet asks, as she stands completely still and listens; hearing another one

"There it is, again." Amethyst points out, as she looks around.

"Up there!" Garnet shouted as the group followed her finger to where she was pointing to; up on a ledge above the group was a humanoid figure concealed in shadow.

"I got it," Pearl said as she summons a spear from her gemstone and throws it at the figure; who manages to catch it, much to the Crystal Gems surprise; before throwing it back to Pearl, who jumps out of the way.

The figure leaps down from the ledge and lands on their hands and feet in the same manner as a cat, before standing himself up. The person's body was masculine and wholly garbed from head-to-toe in black, leather-like armor, and wore a complete face mask with a pair of glowing violet eyes.

"Is that a ninja?" Steven asks himself; drawing the comparison in his head. Steven prepared to summon his shield, Connie readied her sword, and Lion prepared to pounce the assailant, while Pidge and Peridot stayed behind them.

The mysterious figure pulled out a knife from a sheath on the back of his belt, which glowed a bright violet-blue before transforming into a full-length blade; altering his stance into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked the figure as she summoned her gauntlets, along with Amethyst invoking her whip and Pearl retrieving her spear. The character remained silent as he stared the Gems down. Steven, Connie, Pidge, Peridot, and Lion kept their distance from both sides; but were ready to step in if they had to.

Pearl and Garnet charged their adversary with significant amounts of speed. The pale Gem thrusts her spear forward at the ninja, who dodges the strikes before attempting to slash Pearl; who quickly blocks the blade. The assailant swiftly backs away as Garnet delivers a flurry of punches which he manages to avoid as well; an accomplishment that is easier said than done. Amethyst flicks her whip at the enemy, attempting to wrap it around his legs; only for it to get cut by the blade before tightening. Pearl lunges at him again, but instead of dodging; the ninja grabs the pole of the spear and uses it to lift him into the air before delivering a kick to the skinny woman's face and grabbing the spear from her hand. The figure then throws the spear at Garnet, who catches it with her gauntlet before delivering a blow to the assailant's face; sending him tumbling back a yard or two before landing on his feet again, ready to strike back.

"Keith, wait!" An unknown, masculine sounding voice shouted from far away; garnering the masked man's attention as the footsteps of two people are heard in the distance. Garnet handed Pearl her spear as the two Gems, along with Amethyst stood ready for another fight.

The footsteps stopped suddenly as two human men stepped out of the shadows. One was tall and muscular and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had fair golden skin with a faint, half-healed scar across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a cloudy grey, and his hair was jet-black with a white forelock that stood out the most compared to everything else. His attire was composed exclusively of black and grays with a few golden highlights here and there. "I told you not to go ahead of us." Connie lowered her blade as her jaw dropped slightly upon recognizing who the man was: Takashi Shirogane.

"I know Shiro, but I had to investigate the energy Red detected." The ninja, Keith, explained to the man in a robotic sounding; yet easy to understand English. Something the Gems nor the humans expected to hear. "And I believe this group may have been the cause of it," Keith added in as he kept his eyes on the Gems; not letting his guard down for a second.

"Well, you still can't just run off like that. We're in this together, remember." A second voice added to the conversation, one that Pidge instantly recognized; as another figure stepped out to join the party of three. He was an adult male, a few years younger than Shiro. He had golden beige skin with a scar on his cheek, brown eyes and short and messy light chestnut hair.

Pidges eyes widen with a mixture of surprise, joy, and disbelief upon realizing who that man was. "Matt!" Pidge cried with joy as she forced herself ahead of the group of Steven and Connie and the Gems. "Matthew!"

The man turns to the voice upon hearing the name, and his eyes widen with the same emotions as well. "Katie." The man confirmed to be Matthew said to himself as he ran past Shiro and Keith. "Katie!" Matt cried as he and Pidge met in the middle and embraced each other with a tear-filled hug.

"I missed you so much… I... I knew you were still out there." Pidge choked on her words as she let all her emotions out.

"I know, Katie... I know." Was all Matt said, as he continued holding his sister.

"You can put the blade away now Keith," Shiro suggested to his ninja friend; who silently agreed as his blade glowed brightly, returning to a knife before sheathing it.

"Disperse your weapons," Garnet ordered her fellow Gems as their armaments simultaneously poof into clouds of smoke, and Steven deactivates his shield; with he and Connie beginning to tear up at the beautiful reunion of the brother and sister.

After a long, tender while; Matt and Pidge broke from their hug. "What happened to you, Matt?" Pidge asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes; the brother she saw right here and now was completely different from the one who went on that space mission.

"Oh, where do I even begin," Matt answered as he prepared to delve into his long and perilous adventure that took place over the past two years.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gladiator

**_Kerberos. Two Years Earlier._**

"Ugh…" Matthew groaned as he struggled to open his eyes, as his ears rang. Unable to detect anything through hearing and sight. Every time he tried to open his eyes, the ringing in his ears would grow to the point of deafening. Not to mention that every part of his body felt like jelly; being unable to move anything, not even a finger. Although three of his five senses had gone numb, Matt still felt that his body was being dragged somewhere by someone; neither of which he knew or wanted to possess knowledge of for that matter.

"Commander Sendak." Matt heard an unfamiliar voice respectfully address. His eyesight was slowly coming back to him; however, his hearing remained distorted. Despite the hindrances; he could, although barely, make out what was said. "We found ourselves some stowaways."

"Very good Haxus, these three should be of use to Emperor Zarkon." The voice, whom Matt assumed to be Commander Sendak, said in a harsh militant tone. As soon as the young man's vision fully returned, his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw; the two men standing before him weren't even human. They were taller than the average adult male; with purple, fur-like skin and heads shaped like a mixture between a human and a cat, with devilish amber eyes.

The tallest of the two, whom Matthew believed to be Sendak, was equipped with red and black body armor with yellow highlights. He had a gigantic robotic left arm of similar, yet darker colors that was way too big for his body; however, he heaved it like it weighed nothing at all. In place of his right eye was a crimson, cybernetic one. Standing across from him was a slightly shorter man, who must've been Haxus. He wore armor like Sendak's, but his gear was black and grey with violet highlights, instead. Matt could tell he was the Commanders right-hand man by his respectful posture towards a superior officer.

"And what should be done with the old one?" Haxus asked humbly. Matt stared at the aliens with confusion; was he talking about his dad? If so, then who was the third person they spoke about earlier? Matt tried turning his head to find the shuttle pilot, Shiro and his father, the Kerberos missions leader.

"Send him to one of the labor camps; he'll work there until death claims him," Sendak commanded.

"No!" Matt unintentionally shouted with raw emotion; garnering the attention of the two aliens.

"So, this one's awake," Haxus stated with a smug smile as Sendak approached the imprisoned human; his artificial crimson and natural amber eyes stared directly into Matthew's own; as if they were gazing directly into his soul.

"Why are you doing this to us? We mean you no harm!" Matt questioned the military leader, only to scream in pain upon getting electrocuted by jolts of energy from the alien's mechanical arm.

Matthew's body began growing weaker from the violent shocks but tried his damnedest to remain conscious long enough to hear Sendak's orders. "Take the three of them to their holding cells and activate the hyperdrives; I expect us to arrive at Castle Doom in the next two varga!"

"Vrepit Sa!" Haxus shouted, beating his fist on his breast as some form of an honorable salute. Matthew tried to remain awake a little longer; but as his eyelids grew burdensome, and the ringing in his ears returned; everything eventually went dark and then silence.

* * *

"Ugh…" Matt groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes; sitting up and massaging his throbbing forehead. "Wh… where am I?" Matthew asked himself, as he looked around the room; it didn't take long for him to figure out that he was in a cell; one big enough to store several people and was probably heavily fortified. Turning to his left, Matt found an unconscious Shiro laying against the wall. "Shiro!" The young man scrambled over to the unconscious pilot; gently shaking his body. "Shiro!"

"M… Matt…" Shiro groaned as his cloudy grey eyes sluggishly opened.

"Are you okay, sir?" Matt asked his commander, offering the slightly older man a hand up; which he gratefully accepts.

"I'm fine, Matthew," Shiro assured him, as he stood up; taking in his current surroundings as she stretched his arms and legs. "Where are we?"

"Okay… so, aliens just abducted us. We're their prisoners now. Also, they're transporting us to a place called Castle Doom; which, considering the name, doesn't sound like a fun place to be." Matt quickly summed up, using humor to conceal his worries from Shiro.

"That's what that light was," Shiro said to himself, continuing to look around the room; taking notice of something behind Matt. "Someone else is here."

Matthew swiftly turned the other way, following Shiro's gaze, and discovers a woman lying unconscious on the floor across from the two space explorers. The build of her body was human-like, but she had cerulean-blue skin and hair; with her attire consisting of beach dress of the same color with a dark blue diamond symbol on her top. Realization then sparked in Matthews mind that this must be the other person Sendak referred too. Without a second thought, Matt and Shiro rushed over to check on her. "Hey… are you okay?" Matt asked the unconscious alien woman as he pushed at her arm; who quietly groans as she struggles to open her eyes. "Shiro, I think she's waking up?" The young man stated, just as the blue lady then shot up; unintentionally headbutting Matthew in the process. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Matt repeatedly whimpered as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Shiro asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Matthew answered as the pain disappeared. Before looking over at the blue woman, who was hyperventilating as she scanned at every corner of the room.

"No! No! No!" She cried in a panicked tone.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Matthew asked her with some worry, getting nothing but a sharp glare from her azure eyes in return.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" The blue-skinned woman asked defensively; backing up from the two men to the farthest corner of the cell.

"I know you're scared, but please calm down…" The Matt starts, trying to ease the frightened woman who just glared daggers at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped at Matt with tears in her eyes, causing the young man to back up. "This can't be happening; I just... I just escaped from one prison only to end up in another…"

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get out of this." Shiro calmly stated, approaching the woman carefully. "My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro; this here is my friend and fellow explorer, Matthew Holt. We're prisoners here too."

The blue woman began calming down a bit upon hearing they're pinned in the same situation as her. "You... won't hurt me?" The woman gently asked the fair-skinned man.

"No, where not." Shiro relaxingly confirmed to her. "Do you have a name?"

"Lapis… Lapis Lazuli." The woman answered, her blue eyes staring at him with some uncertain trust.

"Well, Lapis, as I said; we'll get out of this," Shiro calmly assured her; offering her hand off the ground, which she hesitantly accepts.

"That's right, nobody can keep us in a dingy hole like this," Matthew added in with self-assurance. "We're space explorers... and we need space!" Shiro and Lapis instantly gave Matt a frown that clearly said "really." "What, I thought it sounded inspiring," Matthew states lastly.

"Well, as "inspiring" as that was." Lazuli mocked. "How do either of you propose we escape?"

"We… haven't figured that out yet. We just woke up after all." Matt admits, suddenly hit with a realization. "Wait, where is Dad?"

Shiro and Matt look around their cell frantically in search of their third crew member. "We're the only ones here." Shiro sadly informs him.

"Who's Dad?" Lapis asked, seemingly unfamiliar with the word.

"No," Matt says under his breath, realizing they had taken his father off the ship just like Sendak ordered.

Suddenly, the door behind the three cellmates opens; only for the prisoners to be greeted by Haxus and his arrogant smile. "We've arrived."

"Where's my father!" Matt shouted with emotion as he runs up to punch the alien; stopping as soon as Haxus pulls out a gun-shaped weapon from his holster and points it at the human.

"If you must know; he will soon be at one of the labor camps," Haxus answered, before turning his head to Lapis and Shiro. "The three of you are coming with me; Emperor Zarkon would like to have a firsthand look at his newest gladiators."

* * *

Sendak and Haxus marched Matt, Shiro, and Lapis down the long hallway in arm and leg shackles; along with several rows of other prisoners of various species. They marched on for what felt like several hours; eventually arriving within a great throne room surrounded by sentries armed to the teeth in medieval and futuristic weaponry. At the end of the chamber, taking a seat on a black-iron throne was an alien much like Sendak and Haxus, only far more towering. His paraphernalia was composed of crimson armor with striking resemblances to that of a knight; he had a flowing black cape that touched the ground and wore a crown-like helmet which signified his importance. Next to him was an alien woman who had a purplish-blue complexion with dark yet sage-like yellow eyes and long silvery hair, all hidden behind an ancient looking robe. Matt presumed she was like a priestess of sorts.

"Emperor Zarkon." Sendak began. "On behalf of the Galra Empire, I present to you worthy candidates for the arena."

"I have no interest in gladiators, Sendak." Zarkon started with an unforgettably terrifying and authoritative voice. "Do you, or do you not possess the information on the whereabouts of the Blue Lion?"

Matt, Shiro, and Lapis all glanced at each other in confusion; they didn't know what the "Blue Lion" was but could tell it was something of value to the aliens. Is that why they were near Kerberos in the first place?

"We scanned each galaxy you sent us to, my liege." Sendak satisfyingly explained to the ruler and confirming Matthew's theory. "I assure you the information given to your scientists contains what you are looking for."

"You sound so certain of yourself," Zarkon said with no visible emotion. "You are aware of what happens if your information doesn't fulfill my expectations; aren't you?"

"I am aware, my Emperor." Sendak began. "But I would never present you with anything you didn't desire; my sole purpose for living is to serve the mighty Emperor Zarkon and his glorious Galra Empire!"

"Vrepit Sa!" Every one of the soldiers in the cathedra shouted with pride as they saluted.

"Your loyalty remains your most admirable trait," Zarkon complimented his commander with an unmoving expression. "Take whomever you see as a worthy challenge for Myzax to the arena; he has already grown tired of fighting drones."

"It will be done." Sendak saluted to his Emperor,

"Hm. More meat for the monster." Haxus jested to himself.

'What the heck is a Myzax?' was the exact question Matthew asked himself. Whatever it was, it sounds like something no one in this group wants to meet. Sadly though, they aren't given much choice as Sendak orders fifteen slaves to be taken to the arena; with Matt, Lapis, and Shiro being selected to participate with a dozen of the other capture aliens unwillingly. The Galra, whom Matt assumed to be the name of the species, made it clear this gladiatorial match was happening no matter what; with further threats that if anyone tried to run away would be shot dead by the guards escorting them.

Matt began to sweat bullets as the imperial aliens forced him to march onward. The thoughts of dying on an alien ship without getting to say goodbye to his dad, or see Katie again began to plague his mind; pushing him to the point of almost crying.

"Matt." Shiro finally spoke up from behind after a moment of silence. "Everything will be okay. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"But you don't know that, do you?" Lapis spoke up. "Take it from someone who knows from being a prisoner; things rarely go according to plan. Just because you say everything will be okay, doesn't mean it will." Lazuli concluded in a cynical tone.

"You're right; I don't know that," Shiro admitted to the blue woman. "But I'm going to make sure Matt gets it out of this entire mess alive; even if I don't."

"Quiet!" Haxus ordered the three of them as they continued marching.

Matt was hopefully comforted in knowing Shiro will look out for him. Hope is the only thing Matt is holding onto right now, no matter what happens next, he is not giving up on himself. Not until he gets all his friends out of here and reunites with his family or die trying to.

* * *

The marching eventually came to a halt with the entire group standing before a cylindrical wall with fifteen doors; each one spread apart by at least twenty feet of metallic wall. "Line up the prisoners," Sendak ordered the guards who branched the prisoners apart from each other, standing them before their separate doors; dividing Matthew from Shiro, and Lapis by at least three entries.

"Once you step through the door in front; your shackles will unlock themselves upon its closing. You all have sixty ticks to choose your weapon before the match begins." Sendak summed up. "There are no rules in the arena, except one: Victory or Death!"

"Vrepit Sa!" Each of the guards cried with pride as they pushed the prisoners through the now opened doors. Matt shackles fell off his body as soon as the door closed behind him; not knowing how long sixty ticks were, he didn't waste any time to procure himself a weapon. The young man browsed through rows of armament, ranging from swords to axes and metal clubs; the latter of which Matt immediately pulled from the rack; swinging the weapon around to gain a feel for it.

A horn-like sound echoed throughout the room, as weapon racks retracted into the walls and the chamber began to move on its own; rising like an elevator. The hatch above the young man slowly cranked open, letting in a brilliant light that nearly blinds him. However, the light faded as quickly as it arrived, with Matthew finding himself in the corner of a massive coliseum with three other aliens; as the bloodthirsty crowd in the stands roared with cheers, impatiently waiting for the match to begin. The Coliseum in Rome was the first thing Matt compared his current setting to, although this arena was more alien-like and futuristic. Matthew looked around for any signs of Shiro and Lapis; eventually spotting the two of them to the far left across from him; a hatch in the center of the arena began to crank open in a similar manner to Matthew's as the audiences chanted a single name in unison. "Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax! Myzax!"

As soon as the elevator rose all the way up; standing in the center of the arena was a giant. He was not a Galra, as Matt assumed him to be; but instead some creature with a thick, hide-like skin. The beast let out an intimidating roar as he swung his glowing, mace-like weapon for show; stirring up more cheers from the crowd. "Blood is what you want! Blood is what you shall receive!" The monster inhumanly boomed. Matthew knew he needed to get from where he is now to Shiro and Lapis as fast as possible and find out how to survive that thing.

One of the aliens next to Matt charged at the gladiator with a scream filled with anger and fear. Myzax took notice of that and cranked his weapon-wielding arm back, then hurled it forward. The glowing ball of energy from his weapon shot off its grip and slammed right into the stomach of the unfortunate prisoner; crushing him in between a pillar. Matthew's eyes widened in horror at such brutality. Now not wanting to take any chances of being hit next; Matt zoomed in Shiro's and Lazuli's direction as all the imprisoned aliens either tried to flee or take down Myzax. "Guahg!" "Ahg!" "Bahleg!"

Those were the final sounds ever uttered by three prisoners who tried to confront the beast head-on; those noises are going to haunt Matthew in his sleep but had to overlook them and reunite with his friends. Myzax let out another crowd-pleasing roar as he tossed energy ball in Matthew's direction. The young man picked up more speed as he tried outrunning it; eventually running up to a pillar just as the sphere was mere inches away from striking him; only to be dragged out of the way in the nick of time by the combined strengths of Shiro and Lapis.

The three of them huffed and puffed with relief just as the deadly sphere crashed into the arena wall, before returning to his master. "You can't hide from me forever!" Myzax roared, continuing to rile up the audience; who still chanted his name.

"Holy jank, that was close!" Lapis bellowed. Neither Shiro nor Matt knew what "jank" meant but considering the way she said it; they assumed it to be an equivalent to a curse word.

"Shiro, what do we do?" Matthew asked his superior officer, clenching his club tightly. Shiro possessed a sword-like weapon; which won't be of any use seeing they can't even get close to Myzax without being crushed. Lapis, on the other hand, had no weapon with her. Matthew thought that she was crazy entering the arena without and armament but kept it to himself.

"I'm afraid we can only just watch and wait." Shiro started, trying to remain level-headed. "A weakness should eventually present itself." He didn't want to leave the other prisoners the Myzax's mercy but had no choice if they're getting out of this alive.

"I wish I had some water; then I can do something." Lapis grouched out loud.

"What do you mean?" Matthew questioned the blue woman.

"I can manipulate anything that is either made up of or has water within it; using it as a weapon if I have to," Lapis explained to him.

An idea came to Matt now that he knows what Lapis can do; it wasn't the most ingenious idea, but it was pleasanter than doing nothing. "Shiro, can I see your sword." The young man asked his friend. Shiro looked at Matt and could instantly tell he had a plan; willingly giving him his weapon. "Thank you," Matt said lastly, as he angles the blade by his cheek and proceeds to cut it; making him gasp in pain.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Shiro asked with panicked tone; regretting giving his friend the sword.

Matthew let out a relieved sigh as he finished cutting his flesh. The wound was broad enough to draw little amounts of blood. "I hope this is enough," Matt said to himself.

"Why would you do…" Shiro started with concern, only for him to be interrupted when the long drips began levitating too Lapis, who manipulated by twirling her fingers; Shiro now realized this was Matt's plan. "Water makes up roughly half the blood in the human body."

With a crash, Myzax's weapon breaks right through the pillar the three of them hid behind, obliterating their cover. The gladiator lets out a triumphant roar as Matt, Shiro, and Lapis began sprinting to the nearby pillar as the fighter throws the energy sphere at them. They all manage to dodge it; but unlike the two humans who continued to run, Lapis instead stood her ground. The blue woman manipulated the blood to act as a small dagger, thrusting it at the monster and managing to pierce his side deeply. Myzax bellowed in pain, before throwing his orb again; Lazuli froze in the realization that she won't be capable of dodging in time; nor deliver another hit in before the weapon strikes her. Just as the collision inevitably drew closer, Shiro leaps at the blue woman and forces her out of the way; getting his right arm hit by the orb as a result and crashing his body into the wall with a painfilled scream.

"Shiro!" Matt and Lapis cried in fear as they ran to downed ally, just as Myzax's orb returned to him.

"Shiro," Matthew repeated with worry, examining the man's body. Shiro mumbled something to Matt as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "Oh, thank goodness." Matthew heaved a sigh, confirming Shiro was okay, but his friend's right arm was a complication. The flesh was disgustingly torn, with the bones in the appendage shattered beyond description, and an unhealthy amount of blood was leaking from it. "Lapis, help me lift him." The young man asked of the woman, who agreed as they carefully carried Shiro to the adjacent pillar.

The beasts interest returned to the other prisoners as he slew several more; giving Matt and Lapis the time they needed to set Shiro down behind the pillar; who was slowly starting to return to his senses. "Hey, don't move. It'll only make it worse." Matthew advised to Shiro, understandingly worried for his wellbeing. Before turning to Lapis with some irritation in his eyes and tone. "What were you thinking, just standing there!" Matt shouted at her.

"I was hoping to get a hit on him, which I did!" Lapis bit back, as Matt carefully looked behind the cover; seeing the blood-dagger still lodged into Myzax's side.

"But you can't get to it from where we're at, without making yourself a target." Matt pointed out, still upset with her.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Shiro, but I thought I could end this fight," Lapis replied.

"And I think I know how," Shiro spoke up, trying to adjust to a more comfortable resting position. "I may not have been fully conscious, but Myzax could've hit you guys while attending to me, but he didn't."

"Yeah," Matt admitted, only now taking notice of that. "He seems to stop attacking after every three throws."

"I guess, he must recharge his weapon after that." Shiro deduced.

"It sounds like you have a plan," Lapis stated; with Shiro giving her a confirming, yet weak, nod.

"We need to cause a distraction that'll force him to recharge his weapon." Shiro began. "After that, Lapis, get the blood-dagger and do some damage."

The three of them nodded in agreement and prepared to take down the gladiator. "You just focus on recovering Shiro, we've got this," Matthew told his friend as he and Lapis stepped out of cover.

"Hey, you with the stupid face come and get us!" Matthew taunted the brute; while Lapis blew a mocking raspberry in her hand. The gladiator growls at the two of them and hurls his orb at her, who manages to dodge it in time. "Oh, that was pathetic; I know peridots who are better pitchers than you!" Lapis heckles. Myzax flings the glowing ball of energy again a second time, only for the duo to dodge it again. "You call yourself a gladiator, more like a gladiat... bore." Matthew ripostes, while Lazuli rolls her eyes at the terrible pun. Myzax throws the sphere for the third time, with the two of them still successfully dodging it; forcing the beast to recharge his weapon. "Do what you need to Lapis!" Matt tells her, who responded back with a nod.

Lapis Lazuli's eyes change from blue to a mirror-like reflection as she psychically rips the blood-dagger out of Myzax's side, who bellows in pain. The blue woman manipulates the blood-dagger with her hands and uses it to slice parts of the gladiator's body. She sliced his legs, his torso, and his arms; drawing green blood from the alien, and leaving a nasty looking wound in his chest; the gladiator shrieked from the aching agony and collapsed onto his knees. Lazuli prepared to execute him with a direct strike to the beast's head; but just as the pointed tip was mere inches from ending Myzax, the brute found a renewed strength and shattered the frozen pike of blood with his mace. A caught off guard Lazuli's jaw drops as her eyes return to their standard color, utterly unaware of the hurtled violet orb heading towards her; which strikes her stomach, pummeling her into the arena's wall. "Lapis!" Both Matthew and Shiro shouted as they saw what happened to the blue woman; thankfully, she was still alive but unconscious.

Matt turned to Myzax, who was trying to stand despite his injuries; the young man gripped his weapon tightly and charged the distracted gladiator, hoping to get the final hit in; even though Matthew succeeds in landing a blow, it was not enough to keep the monstrous alien down. Myzax seizes the young man's body and forcefully pins him to the ground, Matt groans in pain as he struggles to escape from the beast's clutches. "I'm going to enjoy squashing you." Myzax threateningly taunts as more pressure is placed on the young man's body; making it difficult for him to breathe. Matthew continued struggling to escape from the giant's grasp. Matt continued fighting for his life as he felt it slowly slipping away.

Suddenly, Matthew caught sight of something in the corner of his eye; he saw Shiro standing himself up, gripping his sword with his working hand as he charged towards him and the distracted Myzax with determination. Matthew knew what Shiro was doing and decided to keep the gladiator's attention on himself. As the pressure applied on Matt's body began to grow to the point of nearly passing out; Shiro let out a determined roar which garnered the monster attention, long enough for him to drive his through Myzax's chest wound; killing the gladiator instantly. The crowd gasps in surprise as the last strands of life leave Myzax's body. They did it. They survived.

"Shiro." Matthew weakly asked the older man, who flashed Matt a faint smile before collapsing from exhaustion. Matt tried crawling to his friend as a group Galra soldiers entered the arena, with two of them taking Lapis and Shiro. "Shiro!" Matthew cried once more as the exhaustion final catches up to him and passes out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Everything was dark and muffled, yet Shiro was slightly able to make out the voices. "Prisoner 117-9875's operation has been successful. The artificial limb is within its proper place." A deep, sophisticated sounding voice stated out loud. Did he say, "artificial limb?" No, that can't be right.

"The scanners are picking up neural activity." Another similar, although somewhat distinctive voice said. "Shall I inject him with more sedatives?"

"That won't be necessary," The first voice responded. "Let our newest accomplishment witness the Galra Empires gift to him firsthand." Shiro overheard the last five words clearly as his vision began to return; finding himself within the confines of a violet chamber, staring at what he presumed to be ceiling; his eyes trying to adjust as the violet light shined directly in his face. He began realizing there were restraints on his limbs; even though he could feel every single part of his body, except for his right arm. Shiro presumed it was pumped full of narcotics; his wound was severe after all. Near life-threatening if untreated.

Luckily for him, Shiro's head wasn't strapped down; allowing him to look to his left, right and lift his head up. To his sides where two Galra, garbed in long, gray-white clothing reminiscent of that of scientists. Shiro tilted his head up and saw two armored sentinels standing by the door. "Ah, he's conscious." One of the scientists said, garnering Shiro's gaze. The alien looked at him with a contented smile, before turning to his fellow scientist. "Release his restraints and carefully aid him up."

"Vrepit Sa!" The Galra soldiers said simultaneously as the two guards stand ready to move Shirogane, as the assistant scientist does as he was instructed to do.

The assistant scientist looks at Shiro with equivalent amounts of satisfaction as the first one. "You should consider yourself lucky. Emperor Zarkon wishes to speak to his newest champion in person."

"Champion?" Shiro quietly asked himself.

A clank was heard, and the guards and scientists turned to the direction of the sound as a ventilation cover dropped through the ceiling on to the ground. Three individuals of varying sizes garbed from head-to-toe in leather-like covering and full-face masks fell through the exit with swords in their hands. The two tall ones charged the guardsmen and sliced their upper body armor; slaying them instantly. While the third, and shortest of the group tossed two knives at the scientist's shoulders; piercing through their flesh as they collapsed onto the ground. Takashi did not know if they were alive or not.

"Takashi Shirogane." The tallest of the masked individuals said in a clear, yet robotic sounding tone; probably due to a built-in voice filter within the mask. "Remain still." The man instructed as he took his blade and sliced the restraints with quick and careful precision. "Are you capable of standing?"

Shiro slowly sat up, at last free from the stringent restriction on his limbs; he could feel his right arm now, but it still felt off in a way he couldn't describe. As the feeling within Shiro's weak arm fully returned and hoisted it in front of his sight to see what is wrong with it; only to desperately wish he hadn't. "Oh, God." Shiro breathed as his eyes widened with horror upon realizing his right arm had been replaced entirely with a dark gray and white prosthetic. Shiro covered his mouth with desperation; trying to not scream out loud at what the Galra had done to his body.

"I am sorry about your arm. I know you will require time to process this, but that isn't a luxury we have presently." The masked man informed Shiro with some remorse in his tone, before pressing a button on the side of his mask. The cover glowed a brilliant blue then faded away; revealing himself to be a Galra. Shiro scowled at whom he thought to be his rescuers and threw a punch with his left arm, hitting the alien and making him wobble back. Shiro was prepared to strike him again, only for his arms to be grabbed by the other two men.

The remaining masked men pressed the same buttons on their mask, revealing them to be Galra as well. One was sterner looking with a chiseled jaw; while the other was a young-looking teenager, with a violet mullet over his feline-like ears. "Calm down; we're here to help you." The teenaged one said as he continued to hold onto Shiro.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked with some hostility.

"Your aggression is understandable; being saved by men with the same faces as your captors. However, we are unaligned with Empire." The tallest Galra explained to him, stroking his faintly sore chin. After a few more seconds of struggling, Shiro eventually relented and was released by the other two aliens. "My name is Ulaz, and my companions here are Thace and Keith." The violet alien with white facial marks explained, addressing the older man before then the teenaged one respectively. "We are agents of the Blade of Marmora."

"So, you're against the Empire?" Shiro asked, wanting some confirmation of if he can trust his "saviors."

"Yes, we are," Thace spoke up in an experienced sounding tone. "We've been fighting the Empire's cruel reign for deca-phoebs. Some participated in the fight willingly. While others were born into it." Thace concluded as he looked at Keith with what Shiro assumed to be some fatherly concern.

"And why are you here to rescue me?" Shiro asked Ulaz.

"Because your world is in danger." The tallest Galra stressed with utmost importance. "The Blue Lion has been found on your Earth. Moreover, the Empire is preparing an invasion fleet to take it and your planet."

"Our leader sent us to sabotage the invasion fleet, and escort you and your companion back to your home." Keith finished up for his superior.

"The Blue Lion." Shiro began, recognizing the name. "Like the one Zarkon was talking about." Ulaz gave the human a confirming nod. "What is it?"

"As far as we know, it's a weapon; or part of one," Keith explained. "And we assume there are more of them elsewhere; since we came across one on a previous mission."

"Zarkon believes gathering these Lions will make him more powerful than he already is; we cannot allow any of them to fall into his hands." Thace further summed up.

"You have no reason to trust us Takashi Shirogane, but we require your help; for the benefit of our cause and your world. If not the whole universe." Ulaz stated concludingly.

Shiro looked at the three Galran's for a moment, considering all his options, and knowing this was a considerable risk; but he promised to reunite Matthew with his father and bring them home to Katie, and intends on keeping it. "All right, but on one condition."

"Name it," Thace said bluntly.

"One of my companions, an older man named Samuel Holt was taken to a labor camp. After my friends and I help you stop the invasion and find the Blue Lion; I want your word that you'll help us find and rescue him." Shiro demanded.

"That is a reasonable offer," Ulaz responded with an acceptable nod.

"Then we have a deal." Shiro contently said, extending his left hand out to shake; which Ulaz gratefully accepts.

Ulaz then directed his attention to his fellow Blade's members. "Keith, you'll go with Shirogane to secure his comrade and escape the castle. Thace and I will sabotage the hyperdrives and dreadnaughts; along with the Empires other devices."

"I won't fail you." Keith saluted with all respect, knocking his fist on his garbs breastplate.

"Good luck, my son," Thace said lastly to the young alien, confirming Shiro's suspicions on the relationship of the two Galra. Thace and Ulaz reactivated their masks and hopped through the ventilation shaft to fulfill their part of the plan; while Shiro and Keith make a break for the doorway to find Matthew and Lapis.

* * *

The human and Galra skulked around every corner of the castle; making their way to the soon to be the former prison cell of Shiro, Matthew, and Lapis. Takashi stayed close to Keith; following his lead on when it was safe to move or not. After a half-hour of sneaking, the duo eventually makes it to the destined brig. In front of the prison, door were two machine guards, nothing neither of them couldn't handle. Keith drew his knife from his back sheath, which transformed into a sword instantly, as he and Shirogane rush the robots together. The young Galra quickly decapitates one of them just as Shiro smashes the other one's head in with his mechanical arm.

"Let's make this quick before a patrol passes by or something," Keith stated as he pulled out a strange looking, rectangular device from his pouch on his belt; placing it on the doors lock. "Now to let the codebreaker do its work." The device began beeping frantically until it finally flashed a greenish color and the door swiftly opens.

Shiro stepped through the door first, and finds Matt sitting in one of the corners; back up against the wall. "Matthew." Shiro quietly uttered, garnering the young man's attention; who looked at his friend with a brighter expression.

"Shiro!" Matthew unintentionally said aloud as he scrambled him on to his feet to greet the taller man. He was so ecstatic to see a friendly face that he forgot about his injury from the arena at that moment; accidentally injuring himself as he almost falls back on to the ground. Luckily for him, Shiro was within grabbing distance.

"Are you all right, Matt?" Shiro asked the young man.

"Yeah, I'm…" Matthew started but paused with concern upon seeing Shiro's right arm. "Oh my god. What did they do to you?"

"I'll explain later, but we must go now," Shiro stated as he looked around the cell to find no trace of their blue comrade. "Where's Lapis?"

"Haxus took her," Matt answered. "He said the Druids wanted to see her, whoever those are."

"Keith, we have a problem!" Shiro shouted to his ally as he helps walks Matt out of the room; even though they didn't know her for that long, Shiro and Matt weren't going to leave Lapis in a place like this.

"Who's Ke…" Matthew started but stops upon seeing the young Galra. Without thinking, Matt leaped for one of the destroyed sentries' swords and pointed it at Keith, who responds by preparing his weapon as well.

"Wait, Matt. He's a friend!" Shiro explained, standing in-between the two young men. "He's helping us escape.

"He's a Galra, why would he help us?" Matthew aggressively asked.

"Yes, he's a Galra. But he's not with the Empire." Shiro quickly and calmly explained.

"But sir, how can we can trust him?" Matt asks his superior.

"You can't," Keith confessed to him. "But I'm offering to take you home and save your father. And from the look of your current situation: if you come with me, you may die. If you stay here, you'll die without a doubt."

Matt didn't say anything after that and just lowered his weapon before looking at Shiro. "I don't trust him, but I trust your judgment, sir."

"Thank you, Matt." Shiro gratefully nodded at his friend for willing to believe in him to this extent. "After we escape, Keith promised to help find Samuel. We'll get your father back.

"Thank you, sir," Matthew said with some tears in his eyes and giving him a salute.

"Now, that we have that settled. We should leave as soon as possible." Keith stated to the two humans.

"But there's a problem, we can't leave yet," Shirogane informs the teenaged alien.

"Your world is in danger; we can't waste any more time here." Keith re-explained to Shiro.

"Some Galra took a fellow cellmate, Lapis Lazuli," Matthew explained. "They said they were taking her to the Druids."

"If they took her to the Druids, then I'm afraid there is no chance of saving her," Keith told the humans with sincerity.

"But you don't know that; they didn't grab her too long ago, maybe we can still save her," Matthew suggested.

"First of all: I do know that since I've seen what Druids are capable of." Keith harshly explained. "And second: my mission is to return the two of you to Earth. Your friend isn't a part of that mission."

"Then make it apart of the mission, because we're not abandoning her to Zarkon's mercy," Takashi responded.

"Alternatively, I can knock the two of you unconscious and carry you out of here if I have to." Keith threatened.

"You probably could, but I doubt you will," Shiro stated. "You might not be willing to admit it, but I can tell you're someone with a conscience who won't let bad things happen to people; even those you don't know."

Keith stared down the man for a few moments before scowling at the ground and clenching his fists, as he grits his teeth. "Quiznacking humans. Fine, I'll help you find her; but everything that happens from here until we escape is your heads." Keith informs the two of young men as he walks right past them. "I have an idea of where your friend might be right now; so, stay close." Shiro picks up one of the sentries' swords off the ground as he and Matt follow the teenager to rescue Lazuli and escape this place for good.

* * *

Lapis was escorted down the hallway by Haxus and four sentry robots, with shackles attached to her hands and feet. She didn't know where she was going, and what might happen to her as the blue woman's eyes looked at the ground with despair. Admitting defeat and giving up all hope of there being an escape from this; Lazuli's just another prisoner.

"Oh, quit looking so blue." Haxus ridiculed. "The Witch and her Druids have a special plan for you; one that will serve the Galra Empire greatly."

Lazuli did not know what the Galra wanted from her, and she didn't care either. Believing there is no point to it as she wallowed in her self-pity.

The blue woman was surprised at the sound of swift slices, and the sentries behind her collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud; discovering knives in the back of their heads. "What the…" Haxus began as he turned behind him; only to get jumped by an individual with a long blade in his hand.

Lazuli was having a difficulty understanding what was happening; only for it to get cleared up upon two blades stabbing right through the chest plates of the remaining two sentries. Discovering the weapons owners be "Matthew! Shiro!"

"Are you all right, Lapis?" Matthew asked the blue woman as Shiro slashes her binds.

"I didn't think you would come for me," Lapis confesses as she shakes her now free arms and legs; their attention then shifted to the sounds of clangs.

The three former captives turn to the source of the noise and see Haxus in a duel against his attacker. "Matthew, you stay with Lapis. I'll help Keith." Shiro instructs the young adult before hurrying over to assist their colleague.

Keith's and Haxus' blades locked with each other as it turned into a struggle of brawn. Haxus manages to shove the teenager backward a couple of steps, just for Keith to counter with a hack to the soldier's torso.

"Agh!" Haxus wailed as he clenched his injury; before going back to the offensive. As the alien soldier prepared to strike the Marmora agent with a downward slash, Keith swiftly ripostes the attack and knocks his opponent's weapon from his hand. This moment gave Shirogane enough time to knock out the Galra with a punch to the jaw from his robotic arm; successfully beating seven bells out of him.

"I had him," Keith grumbled to Shiro.

"I just figure I could help you out," Takashi replied to the teenager, before turning to the unconscious Haxus. "He should be out for a while."

"Now that we have your friend, it's time to go," Keith stressed to the human.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lapis questioned the young man. "And why is he helping us?" She asked once more, glaring at the young alien.

Keith faintly growled as he looked at Lazuli, not wanting to go over the whole trust issue situation a second time. "Listen, lady, I helped save you because of these two; you don't play an important role in my mission."

"What mission?" Lapis asked.

"He's here to help us escape," Matthew made clear to the blue woman. "I don't trust him either, but Shiro does, and he's our best chance of escaping right now."

Keith places a finger on a small gadget on his wrist and talks into it. "Ulaz, this is Keith. Are you there?"

"I'm here young one," Ulaz acknowledged. "We're finished on our end of the mission, how goes yours?"

"I had to take a slight detour to get their cooperation." Keith vaguely informed his superior. "But we are on our way to the hangar now."

"Very good, we'll begin the disabling process as soon as you leave. Good luck." Ulaz wished him as the exchange of dialogue ended; before Keith presses the device again.

"All right, Red; meet me by the hangar to pick us up," Keith instructed into the communicator; before turning it off.

"Who's Red?" Shiro asked the young alien.

"You'll meet her soon enough," Keith briefed him. "Now let's get moving."

* * *

The three former captives remained near their Blade of Marmora agent as they hurriedly and cautiously snuck their way to the hangar to meet up with Red. The escapees safely assumed that she must be their getaway driver, or pilot technically.

"Um, I hope this doesn't sound rude." Matt began rather timidly. "But your name is kind of…"

"You're wondering why my name sounds human, correct." Keith finished for the young adult. "If you must know, Earth is where I was born." The teenaged alien answered. "And no, I'm not going to delve into it."

"So, how far until we reach the hangar?" Shiro questioned.

"It's not that far now, and if everything goes according to plan; Red will get us all out of here." Keith summarized with a smug grin. "They say nobody has ever escaped from Castle Doom alive."

"Why would you pick now tell us that tidbit of information?" Lapis asked with some irritation; already disliking the current measurement of their chances. "Was that meant to make us feel better about our current situation?"

"No, it just makes this entire thing more interesting." Keith sarcastically responded, before turning to Shiro and Matt. "And the Blades will honor the deal of finding Samuel Holt, as promised."

The two humans then turn to Lapis. "What are your plans after we get out of here?" Shiro curiously asked.

"After we escape from here, I'm returning to Homeworld as fast as I can," Lapis explained. "While I appreciate you helping me escape, like the Galra said; I'm unimportant to this mission."

"Then, I guess this is goodbye," Matthew said to the blue lady.

"I guess it is." Lapis directly answered.

"Right, if you're all done with your goodbyes, the hangar is clear right now." Keith notified the group. "Let's move."

The group quickly follow Keith as the doors to the hangar slide open. The area was filled with ships as expected; each with their unique design that Shirogane, Matthew nor Lapis Lazuli have ever seen. They were silver ships with red highlights and a design reminiscent of a cross between avian and amphibians. "These are Djalg and Erto class fighter jets. There some of the best aerial vehicles in the entire Galra military." Keith explained to the entire group.

"So, which one are we taking?" Matt asked.

"Neither," Keith answered, looking at a portable device held in his hand; which Matt assumed to be the alien equivalent of a watch. "Because mine is faster than any of them and should be here right about… now."

An almighty roar is heard echoing from out in space; which should be impossible by all scientific standards. Its bellow was very animal-like, sounding like that of a lion as the noise drew closer to the hangar doors. The source of the sound ultimately reveals itself to be a massive, mechanical red lion. The robotic feline flew right into the surrounding area; before letting out one last triumphant roar as it lands on the ground as close to them as it could manage. The robotic beast lowered its head and opened its jaw to reveal a staircase that leads to a blue door. "Just in time girl!" Keith ecstatically shouted to the massive robotic beast; before turning to the awestricken Lapis, Shiro, and Matt. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Red." The three escapees were all left speechless at what they were witnessing. "I know she's impressive, but you can gawk at her in amazement later."

"R… right," Shiro said as he returned to his senses, along with the other.

"Not so fast!" A familiarly militant voice shouted to the group as they all turned around; discovering it to be from Sendak. "So, not only will I be able to kill the lot of you, but the Red Lion once more belongs to Galra Empire. Unless you surrender the Lion here and now; I'll convince Emperor Zarkon to forgive this little jailbreak and spare your lives."

"Over my dead body!" Keith responded out loud as he holds his blade steady.

"Very well but do remember." Sendak began as he leaped into the air, falling toward the group "I gave you a choice!" The large Galra shouts as he slams his more massive, robotic arm on to the ground; barely giving Keith, Shiro, Matt and Lapis time to dodge.

The four of them recover from the unexpected shockwave, only to have the sizeable alien commander to stand between the escapees and the Lion. "Everyone, get to the Red Lion!" Keith orders the escapees, as he readies his sword. "I'll hold off Sendak until your all in." With those last words, Keith charges at the larger Galra and swings his sword with the intent of decapitating him.

However, Sendak blocks the strike with his cybernetic before grabbing Keith's neck with his right arm and flings him aside; where crashes into a stack of crates rather painfully. "Do you think you can defeat military expert such as I with brute force, boy?" Sendak taunted the young Galra. "You'll learn firsthand of why I am the Empire's greatest soldier!" The commander goes on the offensive as he rushes toward the downed agent, cranking his mechanical arm to deliver a powerful left cross. Keith quickly rolls out of the way as the substantial arm slams into and destroys the crates; only to get backhanded by the prosthetic.

"Matthew, Lapis, get to the Lion; I'm going to help Keith." Shiro ordered as he rushed at Sendak with his sword in his hand; before Matt could even protest.

Sendak saw Shiro coming at him from yards away and throws his left forward which detaches from the alien's body as it soars towards Shirogane; who scarcely dodged the attack in time. Shiro stayed on the ground long enough to see the mechanical arm return to its owner with speeds far faster than Sendak threw.

Recognizing this as an opportunity to strike, Keith leaped into the air to deliver a fatal downward slash; only for Sendak to grab the blade of the sword and throw the teenaged Galra aside once more. "Keith!" Shiro shouted as he rushed to his downed ally. "Are you all right?"

"What are you doing, Shirogane?" Keith angrily questioned. "You have to get to the Red Lion with the others."

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself." Shiro rebuked.

"I wasn't going to sacrifice myself," Keith informed him. "I'm the only one who can pilot the Red Lion. I was going to meet up with you when you get to safety."

"Quit being stubborn when people are trying to help," Shiro said to the teenager. "Besides, my help paid off," Shiro said as he turned away from Keith. The young alien follows the older man's sight and sees Lapis and Matthew at a reasonable distance between the Lion and the fight.

"Fair enough," Keith admitted as he stood up. "Let's finish this and get you home."

Shiro gave Keith an agreeing nod as they turned back to Sendak. The two warriors saw what Sendak's arm could do, so they must take it out if they want to succeed in escaping. The two of them had the same plan in mind as Shiro gave Keith his sword before charging the commander dead on; as Sendak smirked at Shiro as he thrusts his mechanical arm forward; detaching from its owner just like previously, with Shirogane dodging just like earlier. Only this time, Keith leaps at the gigantic machine and uses all the strength the teenager could muster to stab through the least protected area with the sentries' sword; pinning the limb to the ground. With Sendak distracted by the loss of his left arm; Takashi's robotic hand began glowing a radiant purple as he punched the commander in the face with enough force to shatter his cybernetic eye; knocking him to the ground.

With Sendak believed to be out cold, Shirogane and Keith gave each other confirming nods as they ran to the Red Lion; catching up with Matthew and Lapis. "That was incredible you two!" Matt ecstatically exclaimed.

"We make a good team," Keith admits just as they all reach the animal-like vehicle. "All right Red, open up and get the hyperdrives going!" The door within the Red Lion's maw quickly opens as Keith runs ahead to the pilot seat; followed by Shirogane, then Matthew, and finally Lapis.

Matthew waited by the door, for the blue lady was only a few steps away from entering the ship but is halted as Sendak's mechanical arm grabs Lazuli's entire body and pulls her back to its owner. "Lapis!" Matthew cried as he watched the imposing soldier takes the blue woman.

Keith witnessed what was going on from the cockpit; clenching his fists in frustration as he slammed a large button by the Red Lion's control panel; effectively securing all doors on the ship. "I'm sorry Matthew, but we have to go!" Keith apologizes as he grips the controls and turns the vehicle around; placing all his musterable power into the thrusters as the Red Lion flew into the cold void of outer space. "Ulaz! Father! I've escaped with the prisoners; begin the sabotage." Keith informed through his communicator.

"Affirmative," Thace said over the coms device. As the Red Lion soared farther away from Castle Doom; revealed to in fact be a massive space station, which proceeded to fire on them.

Keith heard a repeat of explosion from behind, affirming the sabotage was successful; the Empire won't be following them or traveling to Earth for a long while.

* * *

"We have to go back for her!" Matthew demanded as he confronted Keith in the Red Lion's cockpit.

"We can't." Keith bit back. "After we've come so far, I can't abandon the mission over one person."

"How... how the hell can you say something like that?" Matthew asked the teenager, irritated by his cold answer. "The Galra said they were going to do something to her, with these Druids. And we just left her at their mercy."

"Listen, Holt. I'm sincerely sorry we had to abandon her. But your friend wasn't a part of the plan, to begin with." Keith harshly declared to the young man. "I only rescued her, so I could get you two to cooperate. I'm not going to risk billions of lives to save one. You're an intelligent man and should've figured that out by now."

Matthew wanted to punch the teenager for saying something like that but didn't follow through with that desire as soon as he saw Shiro stand next to him. "Shiro, you know we can't leave her there."

"I know it's hard Matthew," Shiro told the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But Keith is right, to an extent. However, like your father, we will go back for her as soon as we can ensure our home is safe. To make sure Katie and your mother are safe."

Matthew looked away from his superior, with conflicting emotions. He did want to make sure there was a home for all of them to go back to but didn't enjoy the difficult choices that had to come with it. "Keith," Matthew spoke up. "How long until we arrive at Earth?"

"Well, considering the Galra at Castle Doom can't pursue us." Keith started as he tried running the calculations through his head while examining the numbers on the Red Lion's screens. "We might run into a patrol ship or two. Maybe a dreadnaught. And considering we'll have to stop occasionally to eat, sleep and let Red recharge; also, if we connect that with our current rate of speed. I'd say about at least two years." Keith concluded as best as he could; unsure if he had all the right calculations to his theory.

"Two years," Matthew repeated as he looked out the window into the blackness. "That's how long until I see my family again."

"And we will get Samuel and Lapis back, too," Shiro promised the young man, who just faintly smiled as the Red Lion continued to soar through the cosmos.

* * *

"Let me go!" Lapis screamed and struggled as she was carried by Sendak down a long hallway, eventually stopping at a large door with demonic-looking markings carved into it.

The doors slid open as Sendak walked through with his grip on the blue woman tightening. The inside of the room was disturbing, to say the least; filled with bottles of unknown fluids with living and dead animals and technology that looked familiar and different at the same time. At the very end of the supernatural chamber stood the same hooded woman that was spotted next to Zarkon in his throne room; hunched over one of her tables as she experimented with something Lapis couldn't identify from where she was. "Haggar, I brought you the woman as you requested."

"Excellent, Sendak." The woman said in an aged, raspy voice as she turned around, her eerie amber eyes staring directly into Lazuli's own.

"If you don't mind me asking." Sendak respectfully began. "What makes this one so special to be summoned by the great Witch Haggar?"

The hunched woman doesn't answer as she walks closer to a now terrified Lapis. The witch extended her left hand forward and rubbed her palm on Lazuli's face as if examining her; making the blue woman shudder. "Tell me, Sendak, have you ever heard of the race simply referred to as Gems?" Haggar asked the soldier.

"I've heard of the stories about them, Mistress." Sendak humbly answers.

"But they are far from just stories." The witch revealed to him as she continued examining Lapis. "For you hold one in your hand. I harbored my suspicions when I sensed her energy, but her display in the arena confirmed them." The silver-haired woman jerks her hand back as she looks up at the taller alien. "From your stories Sendak, what have you heard about the Gems."

"That they are conquering race feared throughout the universe," Sendak answered. "Claiming millions of worlds throughout their conquest."

"Yes, that is indeed true," Haggar stated. "But there is something else Gem's possess; something the Empire strives for more than anything. The body you see now is merely an illusion; created from an unlimited supply of Quintessence."

Sendak pleasurably grins at the witch as he realizes her intent. "I see."

Haggar reaches for and grabs Lazuli's chin, forcing the terrified woman to look at the witch. "I can sense your fear, but don't be frightened. You'll have the highest honor in aiding the Galra Empire."

* * *

 **Notes about the story (Chapters 1 – 3):**

I had Lapis captured right after she left Earth at the end of "Ocean Gem" because I thought it would be a simple way to kick off the story and show the connection between the two universes.

I imagine that even if Lapis didn't return to Homeworld, Peridot's redemption arc would play out the same as it did in the series, except Jasper didn't arrive on Earth.

Even though Jasper didn't arrive on Earth, I think Peridot would've been able to poof Garnet with a Gem destabilizer; revealing Ruby and Sapphire to Steven; although Peridot doesn't capture the Gems like in canon. However, Jasper will appear eventually.

There's a two-year gap in my story because, during Season 1, Steven was twelve-years-old. Also, during the end of Season 2, he's fourteen-years-old.

The story of the Galaxy Garrison being established in 1999 is a reference to the anime "Go-Lion" where the distant future was set in 1999.

The Holt family lives in Empire City in this story.

Since Pidge doesn't join the Garrison in this story, she had no reason to cut her hair to disguise herself as in canon.

I figured Pidge would quickly make friends with kids like Connie and Steven.

I thought it would be somewhat comedic to make Shiro into Connie's celebrity crush.

Peridot lives in the bathroom because I wanted to incorporate her into the story; but I don't think the Gems would go to the Barn to get her, explain the situation then head to the Beta Kindergarten.

I made Keith a full Galra and member of the Blade of Marmora so that the Crystal Gems will have an encounter with another alien species.

Haggar and Zarkon know of the Gems due to an event that happened when Zarkon was still the Black Paladin.

There was a popular theory that Thace was Keith's father, so I decided to incorporate that theory into the story.

Matthew's line "We're space explorers, and we need space" is a reference to the same line Keith said in the 80's Voltron series.

I made Keith the Red Lion's Paladin so that he would serve as a temporary mentor to the Blue Lion's Paladin.

The events of Steven Universe Season 3 will take place around the same time as Seasons 1 and 2 of Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Since Jasper never came to Earth, the Ruby Squad was never sent to retriever her like in canon; though they will show up eventually.

 _(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 4 through 6.)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Blue Lion

**_Earth, Beta Kindergarten. Present Day._**

"Well, that's a lot to take in," Katie confessed to her brother after hearing his and Shirogane's story. If it weren't for the fact that Keith was with the group, she would've found the tale hard to believe.

Connie patted Steven on the back, seeing the mixture of sadness and worriedness on his face as she comforted him. He was gravely concerned about his Beach Summer Fun Buddy.

"Garnet," Connie spoke up to the tall, stoic Gem; as she continued comforting her fellow Jam Bud, "Have you, or Pearl ever encountered the Galra?"

"No, we have not," Garnet answered.

"We've mostly heard of them through stories when we still served… Homeworld." Pearl admitted. "But we always believed they were nothing but that, stories."

"Well, I'm sure you're familiar with the old saying." Keith began as he pressed a button on his mask, retracting it to reveal his true face. "Truth is usually stranger than fiction."

Amethyst blushed a little bit as she gazed at the purple teenager, finding him rather alluring to look at, in the bad boy kind of way. "Hello, handsome." Amethyst flirted under her breath, believing no one could overhear her. However, Peridot caught notice of the flirt and appeared to be jealous of the little Gems crush on the purple teenager.

"Is it possible we can negotiate with the Empire?" Steven asked, breaking out of his funk. "I mean, we don't have to resort to a conflict."

"The Galra Empire thrives on conflict," Keith replied to the boy with a firm tone. "Their ranks are made up fanatics who would rather die for Zarkon than fail him."

"From what Matt and I have seen the Empire do to countless worlds; everything Keith says is true," Shiro added in. "Which is why we're sticking with our orchestration of getting the Blue Lion off Earth."

"What! But you just got back, and you're going to leave again." Pidge objected at this decision.

"I'm sorry, Katie." Matthew sincerely told her, garnering his sister's attention. "I sincerely wish we could stay longer, but we still have to follow through on the mission and get the Blue Lion off Earth to protect it."

"Mom believed you and Dad were dead; while I've been for the past two years, trying to prove you were alive." The teenaged girl protested further, appearing to be on the verge of crying.

"I know," Matt uttered once more, endeavoring to hold his tears back. "But there'll be no point to all it if Earth is gone the following day, we have to... we must do this."

"Then let us all help you," Steven spoke up as she stepped forward. "As Crystal Gems, it's our sworn obligation to defend the Earth from all threats."

"I'm sorry. But I've never heard of the Crystal Gems," Matthew answered, scarcely embarrassed. "Keith's told us about Gems; just, never Crystal ones."

"On top of that, why would World Killers want to protect a planet when they're made to destroy them?" Keith asked in an offensive tone.

"We're not like other Gems," Pearl stated defensively at the stereotypical claim. "While organic life can be… irking at times; Rose genuinely believed they were worth preserving, and we're going to honor that belief!" Pearl passionately shouted as she pumped her fist into the air; demonstrating her dedication to the cause.

"Keith, we shouldn't be picky with our allies," Takashi told the alien teenager. "Especially when they are offering to aid us despite knowing the risks."

Keith looked at Shiro for a moment, then to the Gems, before turning back to the man with a sigh and an answer. "You have a point."

"Then this debate has been approvingly considered, settled," Peridot exclaims.

"So where do we commence the search?" Katie asked her brother. "And before you say anything else; I'm helping you on this mission, and nothing you say is changing my mind."

"Stubborn as always." Matthew chuckled to himself; he did miss his sister's persistence. "Well," The young adult began as he took out a portable device from his back pocket. "Keith sent Red ahead of us to track the Blue Lion; so, her unique energy signature should be right around… here." The older brother told his sister, pointing at a remote corner on the device's map.

"May I see that?" Peridot asked. "I know my way around these kindergartens."

"Kindergartens?" Matt questioned his sister with an inquisitive look; as he handed the green girl the portable machine.

"Gem stuff is extremely complicated." Was all Pidge could answer, not having a full grasp of it herself.

"According to your tracker. Red, as you refer to her as, is at the absolute terminus location of this canyon." Peridot informed them all. "And considering where we all are; it'll take roughly a day to get there, even if we have some form of vehicular transportation."

"We don't have to." Steven perked up as he ran over to Lion; climbing up onto his back before clearing his throat and posing like a hammy action hero. "I, Steven Universe. The pilot of the Pink Lion will get us all there within minutes."

"Okay… how?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you will all hop on; I'll demonstrate to you," Steven informed everyone, gesturing them to come closer to the pink feline. All the Gems climb up onto him with ease, while Keith and Shiro walked ahead of the Holt siblings; who were understandably nervous about going near the animal.

"Oh, come on Matthew, you've seen and fought far more frightening things than a pink lion." Keith teased the human as he found sitting room in-between Garnet and Amethyst; which the latter didn't mind. "Quit being such a wuss."

"Keith." Shiro annoyingly said to the teenager, as he found room in-between Pearl and Garnet.

Matt growls under his breath at Keith's remark as he and Pidge find room behind Steven and Connie. "All right, Lion, do your thing!" Steven energetically shouted. The sizably large, feline let out a drawn-out yawn, before unleashing a mighty roar; generating a swirling pink portal in front of him, which he leaps right through.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Steven, Connie, and Amethyst cried in exhilaration as they sailed through Lion's interdimensional rift; passing by the flashing colors of various shades of pinks and blues. The other Gems were nonchalant to this form of travel as the experience felt no different than going through a warp pad. Shiro was clinging onto the pink feline's fur as the rapidity increased. While this experience was metaphysical; Shirogane easily adjusted to the rising speeds since he was used to them. Keith, much like the Gems, remained nonchalant to the situation; only getting somewhat annoyed by his dark purple mullet being gusted back constantly. Pidge and Matt, however, were screaming out loud during the entire event; with it slowly ceasing as the group at long last reached the very end of the vortex.

Lion let out a second yawn, as he collapses onto the ground to relaxing slumber; snoring loudly. "We're here," Steven told the group as he, Connie, Shiro and the Gems hopped off Lion's back first; taking in the magnificent visual beauty that was the great lake and a waterfall before them, which cascaded down a cliff into it. The body and stream of water looked out of place, but it was so pleasing to perceive that no one minded the oddity of its location. Keith leaped off Lion afterward and endeavored to fix his currently messed-up hair. Matthew and Pidge were still sitting on the pink feline with their jaws gaping; likely still processing the experience.

Keith walked over to the two humans and snapped his fingers in front of their faces, returning them to their senses. Matt jerks his head and visually examines the teenaged Galra. "Sorry, that… was a trip." Matt embarrassedly expressed as he and Katie hopped off Lion. Pidge shakes her head for a moment and looks around the area. Her eyes then widened in astonishment as she and the rest of the Crystal Gems stood before a massive, mechanical red lion. "Woah."

"I've never seen anything like it." An awestruck Pearl admitted.

"Neither have I," Peridot admits with stars in her eyes, as massive grin grows over her face. Pidge had a similar one to as both girls ran over to the remarkable machine.

"I need to see what makes it tick!" Both Pidge and Peridot expressed at the same time as they frantically commence probing for a way into the massive, alien vehicle.

"What metal is it composed of?" Peridot asked.

"What kind of energy source does something of this size use?" Pidge asked.

"I must know!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Wait do not touch…" Matthew commenced to shout just as Peridot and Pidge touch the Red Lion's paw, only to be pushed back by an expanding red dome; landing on their butts.

"Are you guys all right?" Amethyst asked with concern as she and Matthew ran over to aid the two girls up.

"What was that?" Pidge asked as she eyed the Red Lion, while Matt and Amethyst helped the girls up.

"Red doesn't like to be touched without permission," Keith clarified to the science lovers.

"Without permission… are you saying it's alive?" Peridot asked the Galra.

"First off, it is a she. Secondly, yes, she's alive." Keith answered the green Gem's question. "It must be due to how they were forged in the first place; but Red, and possibly the other lions, are sentient beings."

"Everyone." Garnet interrupts the whole group. "I believe we've been here before."

"What are you talking about, G?" Amethyst asked her leader, knowing that she would've recalled being to this place.

"Pearl, doesn't this location feel familiar?" Garnet asked the pale Gem; who takes in the current surrounding.

"Yeah, it does," Pearl answered with a nostalgic tone.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven asked his guardians.

"Back before we found Amethyst, and Rose… was still with us." Pearl commenced. "Garnet detected some cryptic energy emissions from this place; which had led us to an opening with strange markings we've never seen before. However, the opening was sealed off by a barrier, and none of us could enter."

"What does any of that have to do with any this?" Amethyst asked.

"What Pearl is saying is that the energy I sensed long ago may have been the Blue Lion this entire time." Garnet summed up.

"So, then we just find this opening, and a way past its barrier; then we have the Blue Lion." Shiro deduced. "Garnet, do you recall where it was?"

"I remember it like the facets on my gems," Garnet answered as she showed Shirogane the gemstones embedded into her palms. The tall Gem ran ahead of the group as they followed from behind; around the Red Lions energy dome and standing before the opening of a cave with glowing blue runes carved on the surface. "The place hasn't changed in the last several millennia; still looks exactly how it did when I first saw it," Garnet added as she tried walking through the mouth of the cave; only to get zapped with energy that caused her form to glitch before falling onto her rear. "And the barrier's still up like last time."

"How do you propose we get it out?" Pidge asks the tall Gem as she stood up.

"Maybe we can have Red blast it open," Keith suggested.

"I doubt that would work." Pearl intervened. "Whoever put up that barrier didn't want anyone to get past it."

"Well, there has to be some way through." Amethyst groused at the group.

 _Steven._

 _Connie._

"Huh?" The Jam Buds breathed at the same time as they turned to the entrance; while the others debated what to do.

"You heard that too?" Steven asked.

"Yep," Connie verified with a nod.

 _Steven._

 _Connie._

"They're… whispers of some sort." Connie said. "From the cave." Connie and Steven inched closer to the cave as the whispers repeated more frequently; eventually stepping past the runes, right through the mouth.

"Hey, guys!" Steven shouted to the others; who turn to him with wide-eyed looks. "We're inside."

"What!" Pearl exclaimed with disbelief as she sprinted over to the cave, only to get zapped the same way Garnet did. "Agh!"

"Pearl!" Steven and Connie shouted with concern.

"I'm all right, but how did you two manage to get in there?" Pearl asked.

"Let us try," Shiro suggested as he, Matthew, Peridot, Amethyst, and Keith endeavor to ambulate into the cave; only to get zapped.

"I believe I know what's happening," Keith informed the group. "When I found Red, she… spoke with me; before allowing me to pilot her. I believe the Blue Lion is communicating with the two of them; that's why they can go through."

"If that's the case, we'll search for the Blue Lion," Connie notified the others.

"Steven. Connie. You don't know what's in there." Pearl protested. "Besides maybe the Blue Lion."

"It's okay, Pearl. If we find the Blue Lion, then everything will be fine." Steven optimistically expressed.

"In that case, would mind sticking your hands out so I can give you these?" Keith asked, reaching into his back pouch. The Jam Buds did as the teenaged alien asked, as he drops two tiny devices into their hands. "Those are communicators to keep us in contact; press the button in the center to speak with us. Good luck you two."

"And be careful." Garnet wished to the teenagers, who gave the group assuring nods before leaving to explore the inside of the naturally formed sanctum.

* * *

 _Steven._

 _Connie._

The whispers continued growing louder with every echoing footstep they took, finding more gleaming blue runes like the ones outside as they journeyed deeper. "There is an unusual beauty to these symbols. Wouldn't you agree." Connie spoke out loud as she trailed her fingers across the surface of the cave; which had a surprisingly silky texture.

"Yeah, I would," Steven admitted. "So, do you think they could've been made by the same people who made Keith's lion?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, plus it would make sense," Connie responded. "If I constructed something as powerful, I would want to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

 _Steven._

 _Connie._

The whispers have now grown to a proper, understandable voice; it was a warm and feminine sounding, while also robust like that of a lioness; how appropriate. "I think we're getting closer," Connie stated as she and Steven drew nearer to a shimmering glow at the end of the cave. She took her hand off the wall and looked at Steven. "I can tell you're worried about her."

"Who?" Steven asked his best friend.

"Lapis." Connie restated.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Steven admitted, with a sound of guilt in his tone. "I just wanted her to be free; that's why I helped heal her. But I'm beginning to believe that if I didn't help her gemstone; she wouldn't be in this mess with Galra, and lions, and stuff."

"There was no way you could've known Steven," Connie told him with sincerity. "You just did what you thought was right; you can't hold yourself responsible for something out of your control. Besides, once we find the Blue Lion; Shiro, Keith, and Matthew are going back for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Steven responded, feeling a little better; then grinned mischievously at his fellow Jam Bud. "So, when did you develop a crush on Shiro."

"Crush?" Connie asked with her face turning red. "Why would you think I have a crush on him? I mean he's handsome, rugged and has those muscles…" The teenaged girl then caught notice of Steven snickering to himself. "Okay, fine. He's my celebrity crush. However, it's just not for… the mentioned features, it's because he was like one of the fantasy characters I read in my books come to life; someone every boy and girl wanted to strive to be; heck I was even thinking of applying for the Galaxy Garrison when I was old enough. Then I met you and the Gems and had an opportunity to live those adventures at the age I am now."

"So, in a way; Takahashi Shirogane is your hero," Steven stated.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Connie affirmed with a smile as they approached the end of the cave. "Okay, now where too?"

The two teenagers looked around the cave; on the ground, on the ceiling, and on the walls; until Steven discovered a glyph in the shape of a handprint on the wall in front of him. "I found something." He said pointing at it, with Connie following his finger.

"Nice catch." Connie complimented her friend. The handprint was burning an even brighter blue as opposed to the other symbols; giving Connie the impression that one of them is to place their hand on it. The task would've been done already if the print wasn't nearly twice either of their heights off the ground.

An idea then popped into Connie's head on how to overcome the problem; she first cleared her throat before turning and bowing towards Steven as she extended her hand out. "May I have this dance, good Sir?" She asked with a lovely sounding accent.

Steven caught on to what Connie's plan was and played along with her idea. "Of course, Madame," Steven said in an equally well-mannered accent as he took Connie's hand. The two teenagers performed a quick, although somewhat sloppy, tango as Steven's rose quartz gemstone glows brightly; with Steven's and Connie's bodies transforming into light-based energy and merging to form the amalgamation known as Stevonnie.

"Oh yeah! It's good to be back!" Stevonnie shouted out loud as she happily jumped in place; before regaining her serious composure. "Right, stay focused Stevonnie." The Fusion said, walking over to the handprint and placing their palm on it. "Huh, I thought something was supposed to… AHHH!" The ground beneath the Fusion's feet suddenly flipped open as they fall through a sliding trapdoor.

Stevonnie screamed all the way down as the slide swirled, curled and zig-zagged farther underground; eventually coming to a full stop as Stevonnie lands on their bottom as they reach the bottom. "Ow, that hurt," Stevonnie complained as they massage their aching buttocks; while they looked around. "Where are…" Stevonnie's jaw dropped in disbelief upon turning around to discover nothing other than the Blue Lion standing before them. "Woah."

The massive, mechanical beast was like the Red Lion in appearance, with the only noticeable difference being the color. Encompassing its entire body was a massive blue dome, just like the one that surrounded Red when Pidge and Peridot touched it.

"Steven. Connie. Are you there?" Keith asked over the communications device in the Fusion's pockets. Stevonnie reached into their left pocket and pulled out Connie's communicator and speaks into it.

"Hiya, Keith." Stevonnie greeted.

"Who's this, where's Steven and Connie?" Keith asked with some hostility in his tone.

"I'm Stevonnie, who is technically Steven and Connie." The Fusion attempted to sum up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Keith asked with expected confusion.

"Let me talk to them." Garnet requested from Keith, as static noise emits from the portable device. "Stevonnie, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Stevonnie confirms.

"Where are you?" The Crystal Gem asked, remaining stoic in her tone.

"I fell down a trapdoor," Stevonnie informs. "And I'm currently standing right in front of the Blue Lion."

"You found it, excellent work you two." Garnet complimented, making Stevonnie proudly blush. "Have you found an alternate opening so we can retrieve it?"

"Not yet." The human Fusion stated. "But I'm working on it and will let you know when we've found one."

"Understood and remember to be careful," Garnet concluded as the alien device went silent.

 _Stevonnie._

The voice said again, as the Fusion turned to the Blue Lion. "What do you want from me?" Stevonnie asked as they stepped closer to the magnificent machine. "Why are you speaking to me?"

 _Stevonnie._

The human Fusion decided to walk even closer to the mechanical feline; standing a few inches away from its dome shield. Stevonnie didn't know why but felt an impulse to place their hand on it; even though they know what might happen if they do. However, instead of getting zapped, the dome dispersed; the golden eyes of the vehicular beast flashed before lowering its head to the ground and opening its maw; revealing an opened door within its mouth before Stevonnie.

"This sounds like a very crazy idea, but I think it wants me to enter it?" Stevonnie guessed to themselves as they cautiously approach the entrance and step inside; discovering an elevator that takes them up much to their surprise. The conveyor slowly comes to a stop, with the opened doors revealing a control room. "Woah."

 _Stevonnie. Worthy._

The Fusion felt a natural and assuring sensation as they step closer to the chair and sit in it. The panels in front of them begin glowing a brilliant blue as the lion's head rises. "Oh, geez. What did I do?" Stevonnie panicked as they looked at all the controls.

 _Worthy._

"What do you mean by worthy?" Stevonnie asked the Blue Lion; only for the thoughts in her head to click as she remembered what Keith said about the Red Lion speaking to him before allowing him to pilot her. Was the same thing happening to Stevonnie?

The human Fusion scanned the controls and experienced a sudden urge to grip what they assumed to be thrusters. "Okay, let's see what these do," Stevonnie said to themselves as they pushed the levers forward. The mighty blue lion let out an equally powerful roar and accelerated forward. "Too fast! Too fast!" Stevonnie screamed as they tried controlling the beast. The same feeling that told them to grab the thrusters began communicating with them on how to maintain control. Stevonnie followed that feeling and slowed the lion down long enough to make a quick sharp turn; before picking up speed again. The Fusion's worry then turned to exhilarating excitement as they piloted the Blue Lion. "This is amazing," Stevonnie exclaimed with their inner child beginning to show themselves. "Yahoo!"

The Blue Lion's speed increased with each second until it finally began to rise off the ground. Stevonnie noticed what appeared to be water in front of them and assumed that they were currently behind the waterfall. "Let's put the pedal to the metal!" Stevonnie exclaimed as they maxed the accelerator and flew right through the waterfall; soaring right over their friends. The Blue Lion flew higher into the air; performing showy loops and dives for entertainment purposes until ultimately settling on the ground roughly a dozen feet away from the Red Lion; who deactivated its dome to greet its sister with a triumphant roar.

Stevonnie looked up as she noticed a hatch above her head open, quickly standing to climb out of it; the view from where they were standing was a magnificent sight to behold. "Stevonnie!" The human Fusion turned their head to the voice and saw Pearl calling to them as she and the others ran over to the Blue Lion.

"Hey, guys!" Stevonnie greeted everyone as they waved. "I just piloted the Blue Lion!"

"You piloted the Blue Lion?" Pearl asked in disbelief.

"Oh, that is awesome!" Amethyst exclaimed with excitement towards the human Fusion.

"No, it's not awesome, Amethyst," Pearl told the purple Gem; recognizing something that she wasn't.

"If the Blue Lion chose them, then that means they are the only ones who can pilot it out of the Earth's atmosphere; far away from the Galra Empire," Keith added in, before turning to Stevonnie. "Did you hear? You're the only one who can pilot it!"

Stevonnie's excited expression then dropped upon realizing they are now the only ones in the group who can pilot the lion off-world; meaning they would have to leave this solar system, maybe even galaxy.

Keith heard a bleeping sound, and reached into his back pouch and pulled out from the bag a small device which was the source of the bleeping. "Oh, quiznack!" Keith cursed out loud.

"What is it?" Stevonnie shouted to the alien teenager.

"My scanner picked up a Galra Dreadnaught entering the solar system and is on its way to Earth!" Keith loudly informed. "We have to leave now!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Castle

"We need to lead the Dreadnaught away from Earth! Everyone into the lions." Shirogane directly ordered both groups.

"We can't leave Earth." Pearl objected to the human's decision. "What if the Galra decide to take it over while we're gone?"

"As I said before, the Galra Empire is composed of fanatics." Keith restated to the pale Gem. "Zarkon wants the lions more than anything; they'll ignore Earth to go after us."

Garnet adjusted her visor slightly as she quickly checked her Future Vision for all the alternative scenarios that could play out, before turning her attention to Pearl. "He's right. They do desire the lions more than anything."

"But Garnet…" Pearl commenced.

"Pearl, I don't enjoy the idea of leaving the Earth undefended either." Garnet understandingly told the slender woman. "But if we don't lead the Galra away; thousands, if not millions of humans will lose their lives."

"Then it's settled," Shiro declared. "Matthew, Katie, and I will go with Keith in the Red Lion. The rest of you go with Stevonnie in the Blue Lion."

The Crystal Gems nodded in similar agreement as the humans ran to join up with their Galra ally. "Amethyst. Pearl. Peridot. Get into the Blue Lion, while I grab our Lion." Garnet ordered her fellow Gems.

"Roger that," Peridot exclaimed as she and the other two Gems made their way to Stevonnie. "Yo, Stevonnie! Let us in!" Amethyst shouted to the human Fusion, who hastily jumped back inside the Blue Lion. The alien vehicle lowered its head to the ground and opened the entrance inside its mouth. Amethyst and Peridot make their way inside of the lion, while Pearl stayed behind to wait for Garnet.

The powerful Gem Fusion picks the still slumbering Lion off the ground and hauls him over her head as she runs like hell to the sizeable, blue vehicle. "Let's go!" Pearl exclaimed as the Crystal Gem's leader entered the mechanical beast with Pearl following right behind her.

The Crystal Gems all make their way to the Blue Lion's cockpit where they find Stevonnie sitting in the pilot seat. "Is everyone here?" The human Fusion asked.

"We're all ready to go." Keith's voice affirmed over the Blue Lion's communicators just as the Red Lion arises and delivers a robust roar.

Stevonnie scanned over their control panel and found a blinking red light, which they assumed will allow them to speak with Keith and the others and pressed it. "So, how far do we have to go until we lose the Dreadnaught?" They asked.

"I do not know," Keith responded in an uncertain, yet strict tone. "We'll discuss getting you all home later; right now, we have a job to do."

"Right," Stevonnie hesitantly spoke as they hoisted the Blue Lion's head up. None of the Crystal Gems wanted to fly from their home, but they knew they had to if they wish for any hope of protecting it and its people. The Blue Lion bellowed a proud roar; which was followed by a similar one from its red counterpart as they both commenced soaring out of the Earth's atmosphere. The clouds passed by Stevonnie's front view visor like white blurs, as they followed behind Keith; with both pilots eventually leaving the Earth's atmosphere into the blackness of space.

The last time Stevonnie, technically Steven to be exact, was in space; they went to the moon on a mission to find the location of the Cluster and never really had a chance to discover or appreciate its unique beauty. Outer space was as beautiful as Stevonnie imagined it to be, seeing all the flashing star lightyears away created a feeling of awe that couldn't be described. However, that awe turned into dread as they gazed upon the Galra Dreadnaught closing in on their location. Hundreds of smaller fighters were launching from the sides of the massive vessel and charging head first towards the Blue Lion. "Take evasive action!" Keith shouted over the communicator.

Stevonnie shook their head and seized the Blue Lions' controls. "Hang on, everyone." The human Fusion announced as they swerved out of the oncoming fighter's paths and maxed out the thrusters on the ship.

The Galra attack vehicles turned the other way and began chasing after the Blue Lion, firing lasers at it. Stevonnie did their best to avoid each blast, as they barrel-rolled and left and right. "Keith, we have some fighters on hour tail!" Stevonnie informed their fellow pilot. "And I can't shake them."

"Just keep your distance from them, I'll take out the Erto's!" Keith announced as the Red Lion made one-hundred-eighty degree turn to the Blue Lion, and fires bolts of flaming energy beams from its mouth; destroying the pursuing fighters behind.

Stevonnie began hyperventilating; while Steven and Connie are not strangers to conflict, they've never been in a scenario where the lives of organic beings must be taken; even if they are the enemy. Stevonnie began glowing a bright pink, about to separate back into their two main components. "Stevonnie!" Garnet exclaimed as she made her way over to the human Fusion. "Calm down; you can't fall apart right now."

"I know, Garnet." Stevonnie panicked as they continued breathing at an unhealthy pace; with the rosy light glowing brighter. "But I don't know if I can do this."

"Stevonnie. Just take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust." Garnet comfortingly rhymed to them. "Everything will be okay, we all have faith in you."

The light stopped and reformed into its natural shape, as the human Fusion began breathing at a calmer pace. "Thank you, for believing in me." Stevonnie thanked the lead Crystal Gem.

"Stevonnie!" Keith shouted over the communication device. "Red is in a dogfight with some Djalg's; we require some assistance. ASAP!"

"I'm on my way!" Stevonnie informed Keith as they turned the Blue Lion to follow his coordinates. The Red Lion continued firing its flaming lasers at the tiny Galra ships, but they began cornering Keith with their overwhelming numbers. Stevonnie had the fighter's in their sight; but since they've never had to kill before, they were hesitant if they could pull the trigger.

 _Trust._

Stevonnie heard the lion's voice speak to them again; it probably sensed the human Fusion's anxieties and was trying to verify it was okay to pull the trigger. Although they faltered at first, Stevonnie decided to pull the trigger on the Blue Lion's weapons; firing a brilliant ray of cyan energy from the vehicles mouth at the Galra ships. However, instead of destroying them as Stevonnie worried they would, the beam alternatively froze the enemy vehicles in crystalline ice. "Nice shot!" Keith complimented the human Fusion.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Pidge asked into the Red Lion's communicators.

"What is it, Pidge?" Stevonnie replied to their friend.

"Matthew saw the Red Lion's scanners picking up an increase in negative energies and exotic matter near the edge of the solar system," Pidge notified. "And those energies can only come from one thing out here…"

"A wormhole." Both Pidge and Connie's side of Stevonnie said simultaneously.

"Exactly." Pidge reaffirms.

"And what does any of that nerd talk have to do with our current situation?" Amethyst loudly asked into the communicator.

"I think Pidge is suggesting we go through it." Shirogane surmised up.

"Are you crazy?" Pearl questioned the human male. "We don't know if we would survive going through one or not."

"There have been other races who've been able to travel through wormholes with less advanced vehicles," Keith stated. "Besides, wherever it transports us, it'll be far away from Earth; the Galra will pursue us."

"Garnet, what does your Future Vision say?" Pearl asked her leader.

Garnet remains silent as she gazes into the infinite possibilities before her eyes, finally answering with "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Pearl worriedly asked.

"I can't see what would happen if we do go through the wormhole," Garnet responded. "But I do see a future where if we stay here any longer, the Galra will capture us. We're going through the wormhole."

"Roger that," Keith acknowledged back to the Crystal Gems. "Stay close to Red, follow my lead, and watch out for those fighters!"

Stevonnie increased their lion's speed as they tried keeping up with the more experienced Red Lion. Both feline vehicles managed to barrel roll away from the laser fire behind them; picking up the pace as the Red Lion homed in on the wormholes coordinates. The Galra Dreadnaught turned from its current position and started following the lions; just like Keith assured it would. The monstrously large Galra cruiser began firing its own weapons systems at the two lion ships; who had an exceedingly harder time avoiding the larger laser rounds.

"I've spotted the wormhole; it appears to be on the verge of collapse!" Keith informed. It was a marvelous sight to behold, a bright white spiral of energy rotating in the middle of nowhere; Stevonnie would've basked in the radiance of such an event if they weren't being pursued right now. "Stevonnie, prepare to max out your lion's thrusters on my command. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Now!"

As soon as Keith said "Now!" Stevonnie did as they were told and maxed the Blue Lion's thrusters, flying at speeds far higher than before. The Red and Blue Lion's drew closer to the mouth of the wormhole and entered the spiraling gap as it closed behind them with a mighty boom; shaking the entire solar system.

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom, Galra Space._**

Emperor Zarkon let out a desirable moan in his throne room as he absorbed radiant energy into his body from a handheld canister. "This Quintessence… there is no other ecstasy like it." Zarkon blissfully said as he emptied the container dry; feeling his youth and strength returning to him in tenfold.

"My Lord." The witch, Haggar reverentially announced herself as she entered the throne room and kneeled before the Galran monarch.

"Haggar. I take it you are here to bring something of importance to my attention." Zarkon assumed as he directed his gaze to the alien enchantress.

"Yes, my Emperor. Prorok has failed in retrieving the Blue Lion." Haggar truthfully told her liege.

"What!" Zarkon barked with anger in his voice as he rose from his imperial throne. "How did this come to be?"

"The Blue Lion was piloted away from Earth," Haggar informed without faltering. "I assume it was by one of the Earthlings that the Blades infiltrators helped to escape."

Zarkon growled at this news as his hand clenched into fists, but loosened them upon regaining his regal composure. "Speaking of the Blade of Marmora." Zarkon began in a milder tone. "What does our "guest," the one who calls himself Ulaz, have to say?"

"Even after his body had been burned with the flames of my occult science, he still refused to divulge to us what we desire," Haggar told her Emperor with utmost respect. "But he had one thing to say: 'The Galra Empire will never find Voltron."

"Said only, one Marmoran." Zarkon darkly replied.

"What shall you have done now, my Lord?" Haggar humbly asked.

"I'll deal with Prorok, _personally_." Zarkon began with a heavy emphasis on the last word. "For now, the Empire's priority is to find the Black, Green and Yellow Lions. Contact Commander Sendak and dispatch him to locate and pursue the Red and Blue Lions; with orders to end the lives of their current pilots. Voltron must not be formed against us."

"It shall be done at once, my Emperor." Haggar respectfully concluded as she rose.

"And Haggar." Zarkon began anew. "Your research into Gem Quintessence has bared successful fruit; do continue with your inquiries."

"Thank you kindly, my Emperor. You honor me." Haggar finally said as she exited her master's cathedra to carry out his will.

* * *

The Red and Blue Lion's emerge through the opposite end of the wormhole without difficulty; the journey wasn't like a warp pad or traveling through one of Lion's portals, it was more of an instantaneous trip. You're in one location at first. Then you're in another with no feeling or idea of how you got there in the first place.

"Is everyone all right?" Pearl asked the Crystal Gems, who check their bodies to make sure nothing was different about them.

"I think we're okay, P," Amethyst confirmed.

Garnet gave Pearl an assuring nod and thumbs up.

"How about you guys?" Stevonnie asked Keith and the others through the Blue Lion's communicator.

"We're all right," Takashi confirmed.

"No problems here," Matthew assured.

"I think we're okay," Pidge stated.

"Fine." Keith simply responded.

"So, where are we?" Stevonnie asked the teenaged alien.

"From what I can tell." Keith began. "We are lightyears away from Earth; how many to be exact, I can't say for sure. But keep your guard up; just because we escaped one Dreadnaught doesn't mean there aren't more Galra around here."

Before Stevonnie could respond, the Blue Lion swerved off into another direction. "Stevonnie, what are you doing?" Peridot asked the human Fusion.

"This isn't me. The Blue Lion is doing this on its own," Stevonnie stated frantically, spotting the Red Lion also turning in the same direction.

"Red is doing the same thing too," Keith added in. "I can't control her."

"Up ahead!" Pidge shouted. "There is a planet coming up in front of us."

The Crystal Gems look out of the Blue Lion's front view and see a blue and green planet much like Earth ahead. "I think that might be the home of the Lion's?" Pearl assumed. "If they are sentient like Keith said they are; they must be wanting to return to their place of origin."

"Well, the planet looks similar enough to Earth to be habitable for organics." Peridot assumed as they drew closer to the planet.

"Brace yourselves; we're entering the atmosphere," Shiro warned as the Red and Blue Lion's soared through the clouds below them. The Crystal Gems grabbed onto anything that was bolted down as the Blue Lion rapidly shook upon descending. As soon as the clouds disappeared, Stevonnie and the Crystal Gems were introduced to the sight of breathtakingly lush landscapes of the like never seen on Earth. The glowing sun reflected off the crystalline water adding to the familiarly alien beauty. However, the real eye-catcher was a massive, white castle in the center of it all. Stevonnie assumed this was the home of the Lion's as they both drew nearer to it; with both alien vehicles landing right and lowering their heads right in front of the entrance of the structure.

"I think she wants us to get out," Stevonnie stated to the others as they stand up from the cockpit. The Crystal Gem all exited the Blue Lion; Steven's lion was finally waking up after all the excitement, letting out a lazy yawn as he follows behind his owner. Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Matt all exited from the Red Lion as well to meet up with the others. Stevonnie glowed a bright pink as they separated back into Steven and Connie; much to the surprise of the formers.

"What is this place?" Steven asked as he gazed at the ancient, yet futuristic structure.

"As Pearl suggested, it could be the lion's home," Pidge suggested. "But the entrance way appears to be made for those of human height.

"I think we should investigate," Garnet added in. "The lions did bring us here for a reason."

"Agreed." Shirogane nodded to the tall Gem. "Steven. Connie. Keith. I think you three should check the entrance; if this place does have a connection to the Blue and Red Lion's, I think it'll respond to their pilots over the rest of us."

"Right." All three of them said as they ran up to the castle doors.

"So, what do we do?" Keith asked the humans for suggestions.

"We could try knocking," Connie suggested as she proceeds to follow through with her recommendation; knocking the classic, " _Shave and a Haircut, two bits."_

"I don't think…" Keith began, only to stop as the castle doors open inward with a sound of old metals rubbing against each other; much to his surprise. "I can't believe that worked."

"Okay guys, let's see what's inside!" Steven shouted back to the others.

* * *

Steven, Connie, and Keith entered the castle first with the rest of the group close behind as their footsteps echoed throughout pitch black room of the structure. "We could use some light in here," Pearl stated as she pressed the gemstone on her forehead; which emanated a brilliant white light forward in the same manner as a flashlight. Peridot did the same with her gem as well; emitting a bright green light ahead instead.

"I don't believe I'll get used to Gem stuff." Pidge whisperingly admitted to Connie.

"Take it from someone who's been involved with them for the past two, almost three years." Connie began. "It gets easier with time."

"This is remarkable." Peridot began as she examined the inner fortifications. "The architecture is primitive in design, by all visible accounts. But at the same time; it's as sophisticated, if not more than the designs of most Homeworld structures."

"Yeah, yeah. The wall's look pretty." Amethyst sarcastically stated. "But could we find some actual light in this place? Like a torch or big light switch?"

"I agree." Matthew approved as he looked around for anything that resembled what the purple Gem was looking for. Suddenly, the ground beneath the group begins glowing a bright mixture of reds, blues, greens, yellows, and blacks; lighting up the inside entirely and flowing down the hallway in a straight line; gathering around a circular platform with what was assumed to be a control terminal near the end of the hall. "Something tells me we're meant to go there." Matthew guessed.

Pearl and Peridot deactivate the lights from their gemstones as they and the rest of the group followed the lights on the floor. As soon as they stepped into the central circle, the multicolored lights faded away, to be replaced with proper lighting in the room; revealing the larger-than-life white inner construction of the alien fortress. "Woah." Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Pidge all said at the same time with stars in their eyes. Garnet, Peridot, Matthew, Shiro, Pearl, and Keith were left awestruck and speechless at the actual, visible sight of the castle's interior.

A dozen hatches surrounding the inner circle slid open as multiple white pods with sea green all rose from them; three of which had the obscure figures of humanoid people. Two of them began glowing as the glass seemingly disappeared; revealing the individuals inside.

One was a beautiful adult female with dark skin and long lustrous hair; with pointed ears like that of an elf and had a pair of pink markings on her cheeks just beneath her eyes. Her attire was that of a blue and white gown with a regal design like that of a fairytale princess.

The second individual was a handsome teenager like Keith; he had light brown skin, clipped lustrous hair, and elf ears like the woman. He also had markings on his cheeks too, but his marks were blue instead. His attire consisted of a blue, long-sleeved jerkin with a white undershirt, and blue trousers with white boots; his clothing shared a similar regal design as well.

Both humanoids unconsciously fell forward from their pods. Steven, Connie, and Matthew ran to her with the latter catching the unknown woman; while Pearl caught the young man before either of them hit the flooring. The woman was gradually becoming conscious as Matthew and Connie helped set her down near some steps. "Are you okay, Miss?" Matt asked the lady as her eyes began lavender-blue eyes slowly opened.

"Where… where am I?" The woman asked as she looked around, eventually looking at Matthew, and inched away from him. "Who are you? Also, what's wrong with your ears?" The lady asked curiously.

"My ears?" Matthew asked, somewhat embarrassed as he touched his lobes.

"I'm Steven Universe." Steven introduced himself. "This is my friend, Connie. And this is Matthew." Steven further introduced.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea." Allura introduced herself with some, understandable, hesitation. "How did you all get into my castle?"

However, before anyone could answer; Lion walks up to and startles the Princess. "Oh… I'm sorry your highness, this is my pet lion, Lion." Steven apologized.

"Don't worry; he's friendly." The Connie added in an assuring tone. The pink lion then laid on the ground next to the alien woman and purred like a kitten. Allura nervously raises her hand towards the massive beast but eventually relaxed as she stroked his mane.

"Aw. He likes you." Steven said in a cutesy tone.

The teenager in Pearl's arms began coming to as well, with his darker sky-blue eyes slowly opening; before they widened with surprise upon seeing the pale Gem. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked.

The silver-haired teens look of surprise then transformed into one of relaxation as he gave the Crystal Gem a charming, self-confident smirk. "I'm better now." He flirted.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked him in a casual tone.

"I'm Prince Lance." The alien introduced himself. "And you… are gorgeous." Only to be dropped on the floor by the mildly annoyed Pearl. "Ow." Lance groaned as the teenager sits up and massages the back of his head, grousing to himself as he took in his surroundings. "Geez, you try to compliment a woman and they…" Lance began to grouse but stopped upon spotting the silver-haired woman. "Allura." He said out loud which garnered the woman's sight; her eyes widened with surprise as she stood up and rushed towards him.

"Cousin Lance!" Allura joyfully shouted as she knelt to hug the teenager; with tears in her eyes. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Lance replied as he embraced his cousin with tears in his eyes as well.

After breaking from the hug, Allura stood to help her relative off the ground; before they turned their attention to the others. "So, who are all these guys?" Lance asked his cousin.

"These three are Steven Universe, Connie, and Matthew." Allura introduced to three humans, who gave both sovereigns slight, respectable bows.

"Steven… Universe?" Lance quietly giggled under his breath, only to get elbowed by his cousin.

"I am Pearl, of the Crystal Gems; your highness." Pearl respectfully addressed the Princess with a bow of her own.

"Gems, as in the race?" Allura asked.

"So, you've heard of us?" Pearl asked back.

"Only stories," Allura stated. "You're not as intimidating as Nanny Hys made you out to be."

"I'll take that… as a compliment." Pearl said as her cheeks flushed a deep blue.

"Anyway, how did you all get into our castle?" Lance demanded from the group of strangers.

"We arrived here in blue and red lions." Steven summed up. "And discovered you in these weird pods."

"Wait, you have the Blue and Red Lions?" Allura asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, you know of them?" Matthew asked the alien Princess.

"Yes, but if you have them, then that means…" Allura began but stopped upon spotting Keith within the group. "Galra!"

Allura charged forward past the Crystal Gems and humans to a caught off-guard Keith; seizing him by the throat and pinning his back to one of the empty pods.

"Woah, lady! What are you doing?" Amethyst shouted as she summoned her whip.

"You have a Galra in your group!" Allura answered back as she held Keith in place; with the purple alien struggling for air. "He must've followed you here to assassinate us."

"Let him go; he's our friend," Steven begged the Princess.

"Whatever he's told you, they are all lies." Allura fiercely stated, believing the young teenager to be naïve.

"They're not lies. He is our friend, honestly!" Connie intervened.

"Why are you defending a quiznacking Galra?" Allura asked the humans.

"Excuse me." Keith began as he struggled for breath. "This quiznacking Galra piloted the Red Lion here."

"What." Allura's eyes widened with surprise; she subsequently drops Keith onto the ground, who took long deep breaths. "How do you have the Red Lion?" The Altean hostilely asked the teenaged Galra.

Keith took in his final deep breath before looking at the Altean. "I stole it from the Galra Empire a couple of years back," Keith answered, before pointing his finger at Steven and Connie. "And those two just started piloting the Blue Lion a few hours ago."

"Wait, those two piloted the Blue Lion?" Lance asked in disbelief. "How did their tiny arms, and legs manage to do that?"

"But if that's true, then that means their Paladins are..." Allura began with a gradually sinking tone, but couldn't find it in herself to carry out the sentence. Instead, she runs over to the control terminal and places her hands on two pads.

The computer-like device glowed a brilliant blue before a robotic voice is emitted from it. "Welcome, Princess Allura. Today is the Eighteenth Quintant of the Seventh Phoeb of the Altean Deca-Phoeb 22,016."

"What!" Allura exclaimed with pure shock in her eyes.

"Is my hearing going bad or did it just say 22,016?" Lance asked his cousin in disbelief; the expression on his face was praying what he heard wasn't the truth.

"Lance, according to this. We've been in those pods… for 10,000 years." Allura skeptically concluded.

"No, that can't be true," Lance said to himself as he felt his knees grow weak; stepping back to sit on the steps behind him. "Because that would mean…"

Allura clenched her fists and her teeth with anger as she continued to stare at the data presented on the panel. "Altea is gone… this is all Zarkon's fault."

"Zarkon." Shirogane and Matt said simultaneously.

"He's the Emperor of the Galra and the monster responsible for the destruction of our world." Allura summed up.

"And countless others," Shiro stated. "Matthew and I were his prisoners."

"But that's impossible." Lance intervened. "That would make him 10,000 plus years old."

"Whether it's impossible or not, the fact remains Zarkon is still alive," Keith stated as he rubbed his sore neck. "And he's seeking other lions like Red and Blue."

"That's because when combined, the Lion's will form a weapon that will either expand Zarkon's reign of terror. Or end it." Allura informed everyone.

"How many of these lions are out there?" Pidge asked the Princess.

"There are five of them," Allura answered. "Since you all have two, that means there are three left, and it is paramount we get to them first."

Suddenly, the third pod opened; revealing an adult Altean male with orange hair and a bushy mustache of the same color, clothed in dark blue attire with long grey pants and dark blue boots. The older gentleman steps out of the pod to stretch his arms and legs then screams out loud upon noticing Keith. "An Enemy!" The man shouts as he leaps into the air to perform a diving kick to the teenaged Galra; who merely takes one step back to dodge the attack completely; causing the orange haired man to kick an empty pod instead; hurting his leg. The man screeched in pain for a few moments as he held his injured leg, before glaring at Keith. "You're fortunate I have the case of the wobbly knees, or I'd be giving you some of this right now." The man said as he performed poorly looking martial arts moves in hopes of intimidating the unintimidated, mostly confused, teenager. "Ha-ha! Your silence shows you are afraid of the skills of the great, gorgeous man known as…"

"Coran!" Both the Prince and Princess shouted with glee at the same time, as they ran up to hug him.

"Princess Allura. Prince Lance. I thought I'd never see the two of you again." Coran happily said as he accepted the hugs. "But I must ask, who's this colorful cast of characters?" Coran asked the two young sovereigns.

"We'll explain everything," Allura assured the man. "After that, we have work to do."

* * *

Sendak sat in the command chair on the bridge of his Dreadnaught, as scientists finished adjusting his cybernetic eye and limb to their maximum efficiency. One of the primary guards stepped forward to the commander and gave his superior a respectful salute. "Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Castle Doom."

"Put it through." Sendak orders as he rises from his chair.

The Galra guard did as he was told and accepted the transmission, with the holo-screen before them projecting the image of Haggar. "Commander Sendak." The witch addressed with militant respect.

"Haggar." Sendak addressed in return with equivalent amounts of reverence. "Of what do I owe the pleasure."

"Our Emperor has ordered me to assign you to your newest task." Haggar began. "The Red and Blue Lions have escaped our grasp, and you have been proudly chosen to retrieve them."

"Consider the task done," Sendak responded with a proud salute.

"There is another matter to be brought to attention," Haggar added in. "Recently, I felt a resurgence in Altean Energy originating from the Planet Arus. Alfor's bloodline still exists."

"How is that possible? Our great Emperor saw to the extinction of all Altean scum." Sendak declared.

"I know not how they were able to survive for this long, but she may be the key to the locations of the remaining lions, and how to bend them to our will," Haggar stated. "You are to bring her back to Castle Doom alive with the Red and Blue Lions; with direct orders from our Lord to exterminate their pilots as well."

"After I send all who oppose us to hell, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." Sendak proudly said with a smirk as he gave Haggar his final salute. "I will return victorious, or I shall die with honor. Vrepit Sa!"


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle

"So... Altea is gone," Coran said in a tone of disbelief; trying his hardest to remain stoic towards the devastating news about his home planet.

"Everything Father and those before him have built... are now gone; our kingdom, our architecture, our people." Allura sobbed softly, with her cousin trying to console her to the best of his ability; equally distraught as well. "You, Lance and I are the last remnants of Altea."

While the Gems didn't say anything; Steven could tell from the expressions on Garnet's and Pearl's faces that they exactly knew what it was like to lose something to a similar extent.

Lion walked over to the Princess and stroked his head on her side, trying to get her attention. "What do you want?" Allura asked faintly, looking at the pink feline who nudges at her dress; trying to steer her over to her cryo-pod.

The faint sound of squeaking could be heard as Allura's head propped up and peers directly into the one-person chamber; discovering the tiny sounds coming from a quartet of mice. One of them was plump with greenish-gold fur. Two of the narrower ones appeared similar in size and body, with the difference being the colors of their coats. And the tiniest of the foursome was a mouse with a thin, blue fur, and eyes of the same color.

Allura's dismayed expressing changes to a slightly brighter one as she gazed at the tiny creature. "So, we aren't the last remnants of Altea," Allura said to herself as she kneeled to scoop up the cute rodents.

Steven and Connie found Lion bonding with both the Princess and the space mice to be adorable; where neither one of them couldn't help but say "Aww."

"Hey, these guys are kind of cute," Lance said as he looked at them; although the mice paid no attention to him in favor of his cousin.

Allura giggled to herself at the mice's attitude towards her cousin; before setting the four little creatures down, and they scurry over the Lion. The four rodents climbed up the gentle giant of a feline's forelegs all the way to his mane; where all of them find a proper spot and position to lie down and relax.

"Come, Princess, we need to get some food into you and Lance," Coran said to the two Altean's; placing his hands on their shoulders. "Those cryo-pods can leave you lacking in nutrition. You both need to have a proper meal."

"I'll eat later, Coran," Allura told her fellow Altean. "Right now, we need to make a plan to find the remaining lions."

"Allura, I want to find the lions as quick as possible too." Prince Lance began. "But Coran is right; we'll work better with full stomachs."

"We already have two Paladins for the Red and Blue Lion's," Allura stated as she looked at Steven and Connie; but gave Keith a sharp, unfriendly glare. "This will make finding the others easier and quicker; then I'll eat whatever you cook up, Coran." The Princess then turned to the rest of the group with a look of determination in her eyes. "If you'll all follow me, we can begin on our operation to take Zarkon and the Galra Empire down."

* * *

The group follows Princess Allura, Prince Lance and their advisor, Coran, down the rest of the hallway; entering through a sliding door that takes them to what everyone assumes to be command center. Surrounding the entire chamber was a full window that gave a magnificent view of the rest of the planet.

Steven, Connie, and Matthew ran over to the windows to watch the Earth-like surface in wonder. "Look at all of that; it's so beautiful," Steven said as he continued staring at all the greens and blues.

"No kidding." Matthew agreed.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful as this," Connie added in with amazement.

"Woah." Both Peridot and Pidge said with stars in their eyes, as they zoomed across from one corner of the room to another; examining every single bit of technology that they could find.

"The designs are so smooth and well put together," Pidge said as she explored the surface of the control panel.

"My assumption was right that the technology was as advanced as the tech back on Homeworld. I must know who is responsible for making such a technological beauty." Peridot said as she gawked at the anciently cutting-edge machinery.

"You are not the only one who wants to know that," Pidge added in.

"That would be my Grandpa Hieronymus Wimbelton," Coran explained. "The man was an architectural and technological genius; with the only one knowing the secrets of his craftsmanship being yours truly."

"Your grandfather sounds like he was an exquisite man," Pearl said the mustached Altean.

"Indeed, he was; I bet all of you would've gotten along with him," Coran added in.

"All right, if you're all done examining the bridge; let's get down to business," Allura announced; grabbing everyone's attention as she stepped onto a sloped, ovular shaped pad within the center of the room. Upon standing on the pad, several holographic screens emerged and surrounded the Princess. Peridot smiled with some joy as she was mentally comparing them to the touchscreen on her former Limb Enhancers.

Allura scanned all the screens until she caught sight of something odd on one of them; a red holo-button was beeping in the top left-hand corner. "What is this?" Allura asked herself as she pressed the icon on the screen; causing a projecting light to emerge from it and building a humanoid appearance from the ground up before her.

As soon as it was complete; what stood before the entire group was a tall, older looking Altean man with dark skin and shoulder length hair with a connecting beard of the same color as Allura and Lance's hair. He bore marks like Lance's on his cheeks, and eyes like Allura's own. He was cladded in a futuristic white and gold knight-like armor with a flowing blue cape. All three Altean looked at the figure in silenced surprise; only to be broken upon Allura saying "Father." The Princess ran towards the hologram to hug him, to phase through the older man.

"I'm sorry Allura, but I am not here." The knight-like man explained in a strong, compassionate tone. "When Zarkon attacked Altea, I copied my consciousness into the castle's main computer so that I may serve as a guide to you if you need me."

"I… suppose it doesn't matter what form you take. I'm just happy to see you again." Allura stated with tears of joy.

"And I you, Daughter," Alfor replied with a content smile; before turning to Coran and Lance, who had tears in their eyes as well. "Coran. Nephew. I am pleased to see you both alive as well."

"Well… yeah, Uncle Alfor…" Lance began, trying to keep a strong demeanor; which was betrayed by the heartrending look in his eyes. "Like I was going to leave my cousin alone."

"It's an honor to see you one last time your majesty." Coran respectfully bowed.

"There is no need for that, old friend." Alfor chuckled, before turning to Allura with a sterner expression.

"Allura, when you urged me to use the lions to fight back against Zarkon, I chose to scatter them in hopes of protecting the universe. If their locations remained hidden, they would never fall into Zarkon's hands." Alfor explained to his daughter.

"But you only did, because you thought it was the right thing; none of us can hold that against you," Allura stated getting agreeing nods from Coran and Lance.

"Yes, but I knew my decision was a selfish one from the beginning, and I still chose to go through with it," Alfor explained with shame in his tone. "The Lions of Voltron are the universe's only hope of stopping Zarkon. You are the only ones who can find them."

"But how?" Allura curiously asked.

"Before I placed you in the cryo-replenishers, I had bestowed upon you a special connection to the Lion's." Alfor further explained. "In case if Zarkon ever captured me, only you would know the locations of the lions. Promise me you will correct my mistake."

"I will Father; I… I love you," Allura said lastly as she ultimately gave in to her tears.

"I love you too, Daughter," Alfor said lastly as the hologram disappeared.

Steven walked over to the Altean Princess and placed his hand on her arm. "Are you going to be okay." The teenaged boy asked with sympathy.

"Yes, I will," Allura said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"All right, Princess." Shiro began in a stoic, yet gentle tone. "What do these "Lions of Voltron" do?"

"The Lions of Voltron." Allura began as she stepped back onto the pad; bringing up five miniature holograms of mechanical Lions. Steven's, Connie's and Keith's heads propped up upon recognizing the Red and Blue Lion's accompanied with a Yellow, Green and Black Lion; the latter of which was the largest. "10,000 years ago, these Lions were piloted by my father and four others; they were known as the Paladins of Voltron, together these five were able to combine their lions to form a mighty warrior loved by good and feared by evil. This warrior was known as Voltron: Defender of the Universe." Allura told as the five holographic lions soared throughout the room and combined into the titular robot; amazing everyone who gazed upon it. He had the appearance of knight with multi-colored, lion-themed armor, and mechanical wings; looking like a legendary hero from an epic fantasy story. "Father said I could find the lions; it's time to see if that is true," Allura concluded as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on two holo-pads.

The room began growing dark and fill with minuscule bright lights similar looking to stars, with glowing yellow, green and purple spots all in separate locations apart from each other; with a glowing red and blue dot next to the latter.

"Wait a minute." Matthew started as he and Pidge examine the map.

"If we're reading this right, the Black Lion is in the same location as Red and Blue." Pidge summed up.

"Ha-ha. Alfor you genius!" Coran stated out loud. "He hid the Black Lion within the castle; the last place anyone would've looked."

"And if the knowledge Father gave to me is correct. Then access to the Black Lion is restricted; until the rest of the lions converge on the planet." Allura summarized.

"So, where do we begin looking for the others?" Pearl asked.

"According to the map, the Yellow Lion is located on a Balmera. X-95-Vox to be exact." Allura stated.

"What's a Balmera?" Amethyst and the humans all asked at once.

"From what I remember from Homeworld, Balmera's are living planets," Peridot answered. "They are living, breathing creatures with breathable atmospheres that nearly any organic species can live on; I've never seen or been on one, though."

"And for the Green Lion?" Pidge asked.

"The Green Lion is located on the planet Olkarion," Allura answered.

"It's been on Olkarion the entire time?" Keith asked with disbelief.

"According to her, yes," Lance answered in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Why, what's wrong?" Matthew asked his friend.

"The Blade of Marmora sent me and some others to Olkarion to gain information on the Galra and help the rebels there a few years ago," Keith answered.

"What's the Blade of Mar… Mar… however the quiznack you pronounce it?" Lance asked.

"The Blade of Marmora is a splinter faction of Galra that stand against Zarkon. In hopes of taking down his empire." Keith answered in a sour tone.

"Well, clearly you aren't doing a good job at it if they are still here," Lance stated as he walked up to Keith; leaning in on the Galra's face. "And what kind of jobs does your organization do, exactly?"

Keith scowled at the smug sovereign, visibly insulted by the Altean Prince's lack of respect for the organization, and the lives lost in believing in it; before giving him his answer. "Our jobs revolve around infiltrating the Galra Empire; sabotaging them from the inside; as well as assisting in liberating the planets they've held under their control for the last 10,000 years. Douchebag."

"Keith! Language!" A slightly irritated Pearl shouted as she, Garnet and Matthew cover Steven's, Connie's and Pidge's ears.

"Enough Lance," Allura ordered her cousin, before returning her attention to the others. "As I assume you all already know, the Lions are sentient machines; capable of establishing a mystical bond between it and its pilot to form something far greater than science can explain," Allura stated before bringing back up the images of the three remaining lions. "The Black Lion is the head of Voltron; requiring a pilot who is a natural leader and in control at all times."

"That sounds like your department, G," Amethyst stated as she looked at the leader of the Crystal Gems.

"On the contrary, Shiro would be the ideal choice," Garnet admitted. "While I am a suitable leader and could very well be worthy of the lion when push, comes to shove; I'm not always in control at all times. Besides, we have our own sworn duty to protect the Earth; which we need to return to soon."

"When the time comes, we'll see who is worthy," Allura stated; before enlarging the image of the Green Lion. "The Green Lion possesses an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring."

"Well, that narrows it down to Katie, Matthew, and Peridot," Pearl stated, listing them off with her fingers.

"You forgot to include yourself, Pearl." Steven pointed out.

"While I do have an inquisitive personality, am quite intellectual and daring," Pearl admitted. "I believe someone like the three I mentioned would be better suited for the Lion."

"And lastly, the Yellow Lion." Allura began. "This lion is one who'll put the needs of others above their own, in the end. As the leg of Voltron, its pilot will lift the team up and hold them together."

"Well, Steven and Connie fit the criteria; but they're already piloting Blue," Amethyst stated.

"I think you would make a good pilot for the Yellow Lion, Amethyst," Connie told the purple Gem.

"What, why would I be worthy?" Amethyst questioned.

"You may be stubborn and a bit prideful at times." Garnet began. "But you always come through as a great person in the end."

"Okay, if you want me to pilot the lion, I will." Amethyst sarcastically groused as her cheeks flushed a deep violet.

"Then it is settled. Steven. Connie. Since you two have a stronger connection with Amethyst, you'll take her to the Balmera in the Blue Lion." Allura suggested. "Meanwhile, Matthew, Peridot, and Pidge will go with… the Galra… in the Red Lion since he's been to Olkarion before. Shiro and Garnet will remain here in the castle until the others return, then we'll see who is worthy for the Black Lion."

A loud, siren-like sound rang throughout the castle as the entire control room began flashing red. "What's going on?" Steven loudly asked as he covered his ears; he'd never heard a sound this loud since the Gems showed the Wailing Stone, and even that wasn't as loud as this.

"Our scanners just picked up an unknown ship head towards the planet's location," Coran informed the group as he checked the consoles.

"Put it on the holo-screen," Allura ordered as Coran carried them out. The holo-screen appeared before the entire group revealing a Galra Dreadnaught; it was different compared to one the Crystal Gems fled from, as this one was bigger and meaner looking. "How did the Galra find us?"

"I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance accuses as he eyes the purple teenager; who ignores him.

"They probably tracked us through Red and Blue," Shiro suggested. "And that is not any Galra Dreadnaught. That is the _Fire of Purification_ , the flagship of a Galran Commander named Sendak."

"Coran, how long until that ship enters the atmosphere?" Allura asked her advisor.

"According to its current location and traveling speed, I'd say about two varga," Coran answered.

"Two Earth hours." Matthew reiterated for those not yet familiar with alien languages.

"Coran. Lance. Get the castle's defenses ready. I'll open a teladuv for Olkarion and the Balmera." Allura ordered, before turning to the others. "The rest of you get to the lions. We need Voltron before that Dreadnaught gets here."

"We'll be back before you know it." Steven assures as he, Connie and Amethyst left to carry out their tasks; while Keith, Matthew, Pidge and Peridot did the same as well.

* * *

The Red and Blue Lion's took to the stars with their respective pilots behind the controls; zooming right through the wormhole-like teladuv portals that materialized seemingly out of thin air. Allura warned both pilots that the entrances would only remain open for two hours and they must hurry with finding the remaining components of Voltron.

The Red Lion successfully emerged from the interdimensional gateway near the terrestrial planet of Olkarion. With Keith and the others spotting a Galra blockade fleet surrounding the entire world. "How are we going to get past something like that?" Peridot asked as she turned her attention to the purple teenager. "It's about the size of a Homeworld colonization fleet."

"On my previous mission here with the Blades, there was a spot within one of the planet's jungles that hid us from the Galra's scanners," Keith stated. "If the Galra haven't already discovered it, it would be the best place to hide an enormous, mechanical red lion. Besides, if they do happen to find her; Red sure as hell isn't going down without a fight."

"Keith, please stop with the language," Matthew begged the alien.

"Come on, Matthew. I'm old enough to hear those kinds of words." Pidge told her brother.

"I know, but it's my brotherly duty to keep your ears innocent from such profanity." Matthew jokingly said as he teasingly tugged on his sister's ears.

"Matthew, stop that." Katie playfully begged her brother with a chuckle in her tone.

"All right everyone, we are now entering the planet's atmosphere; hold on to something," Keith instructed as the Red Lion soared past the clouds below; revealing a massive, magnificent jungle on the other side. Pidge's and Peridot's jaws dropped, and eyes widened upon seeing the tropical rain forest; Matthew's and Keith's expressions remained indifferent as they've witnessed planets like these before.

The Red Lion drew nearer to the hiding spot Keith referred to and landed on the ground with ease. The massive vehicle lowers its head to the land and opens its jaw as the four of them all exited. "Okay, I recommend we meet up with the Olkari Rebels to find out what the current state of the Galra's control here is; as well as if they have any information to offer on the Green Lion," Keith suggested as they all stepped onto the wet, marshy ground. "My father is a good friend with one of the generals, Ryner; she should be willing to help his son."

"Then let's find this Ryner, immediately," Peridot bravely stated. However, before she could take one step forward, a sudden rustling is heard from the nearby bushes; causing the green Gem to jump into Keith's arms out of fear, but quickly drops out of them upon realizing that.

Keith prepared to draw his knife as the rustling grew closer and louder, Matthew had his hands ready to grasp something from his back pouch as well. The crunching and crackling came to an abrupt stop as the least threatening thing popped out from behind the bushes; barking playfully.

The creature was round and orange, like that of a pumpkin. It had four stubby legs and a short vine-like tail. It stared at the confused quartet for a moment before running up to greet Peridot with a pant. "Um, what is that?" Peridot asked, turning to Matthew and Keith.

"It… looks like a pumpkin." Pidge answered, stating the obvious.

"I know it looks like a pumpkin, but _what is_ it?" Peridot restated.

"It appears to be a veggitoid." Keith guessed. "A part of the planets local wildlife."

The veggitoid barked some more.

"Well, why did it come to me?" Peridot asked the Galra teen.

"They are naturally friendly creatures," Keith said. "I guess it just wanted to greet you. However, I suggest it stays here; we don't need any interferences."

"Okay then… um… Pumpkin. Stay by the Red Lion." Peridot nervously ordered the veggitoid while pointing at the large vehicle. The orange creature let out a playful bark and did as it was told. "Well, that was easy."

"All right, enough lingering we need to find Ryner and fast." Keith ordered as the group made their way into the thick of the jungle.

* * *

The group, led by Keith; trudges through the thick, green jungle in hopes of finding the Olkari Rebels. Peridot and Pidge were unhappy about having to trek the entire forest on foot; while it was lovely to look at, neither of them were labeled as, "outside people."

"Ugh… it's slogging through the mud like this that makes me wish I still had my Limb Enhancers." Peridot complained.

"Jungles are cool, and all, but I wish the Green Lion was located on a technological planet." Pidge equally complained. "You know; with computers, air conditioning, and no mud in your shoes."

"Quit whining," Keith responded to the Gem and human. "If memory serves, we should be close to one rebel camps."

"Hold up," Keith ordered, extending his hand; hearing crisking sound. "Did you hear that?" And then hears it again.

"There it is again." Matthew noticed as well. Pidge and Peridot gathered near Matthew and Keith, believing a fight is about to begin. Several figures than hopped down from the topmost branches of the trees down to the lowered ones and emerged from nearby bushes; surrounding the quartet as they leveled their bows and arrows, and spears at them.

The people were humanoid with an insect-like appearance, and grayish-yellow skin and brownish red eyes; along with curved, helmet-like crows protruding from the front and back of their heads. Keith recognized them right away and knew they were ones the foursome was searching for. The teenaged Galra raises both of his hands up to show he means them no harm. "State your business intruders." One of the Olkari asked as he and three others drew their bows back; ready to shoot down Keith, Matthew, Pidge, and Peridot.

"My name is Keith. I am an agent of the Blade of Marmora." Keith introduced calmly. "Your leader knows my father, Thace. I wish to speak with her."

"How do we know you're really with the Marmora and not an Empirical Galra in disguise?" The Olkari cautiously asked.

"Calm down, La-sai." A wise-sounding voice spoke up as female Olkari garbed in white, leather-like armor with a blue cloak that symbolized her rank stepped forward. "This one speaks the truth."

"It has been a while, Ryner," Keith states as he respectfully bows towards the leader of the Olkari Rebellion.

"It indeed has been many deca-phoebs, son of Thace." Ryner respectfully says in return with a bow of her own. "Are the Marmora here to aid us once more?"

"I'm afraid not. My companions and I are searching for the Green Lion, and we believe it is here on Olkarion." Keith summarized.

"Yes, the Green Lion is here," Ryner confirms. "However, there will be complications in retrieving it."

"What kind of complications?" Matthew respectfully asked.

"Empirical Galra led by a Lieutenant Haxus arrived on Olkarion some phoebs ago, and has taken our benevolent leader, King Lubos, hostage." The elder Olkari summed up. "Threatening to end his life if our planets most brilliant minds refuse to aid in finding the Green Lion."

"We've dealt with Haxus in the past," Matthew stated. "And know what kind of man he is."

"Wait." Ryner began as her eyes widened with realization. "Your name wouldn't be Matthew Holt, right?"

"Um… yeah, why?" Matthew confusedly asked the elder alien.

"You're Samuel Holt's son," Ryner said, much to Matthew's and Katie's surprise.

"You know our father?" Pidge eagerly asked. "How?"

"He came to our planet a roughly several phoebs ago as a member of a Galactic Rebellion against the Galra." Ryner summed up. "He told me about a son named Matthew. And a daughter named Katie." Ryner added in as she looked at the Holt siblings, respectfully addressing them.

"Where is he now?" Katie demanded.

"I know not where he is now, but I do know of his last coordinates," Ryner told the teenaged girl. "I will gladly give them to you after you complete your mission. You were sent here to ensure the Green Lion does not fall into the Galra's hands; that mission must be completed first."

"We'll get the lion, just make you sure you the information," Pidge stated.

"And we'll make sure to find your King and scientist," Matthew added in.

"My people will aid with getting you into the stronghold that once was our capital; but the rest will be up to you." Ryner tells the quartet as she gives one last bow. "And we must move quickly, for the longer we wait, the sooner the Galra will claim their prize."

* * *

With help from the Rebellion; Keith, Matthew, Pidge, and Peridot where successfully able to infiltrate the captured city; discovering that both King Lubos' prison and the lab where the Olkari scientists are studying the Green Lion are at the same location. Keith and Matthew gave Pidge and Peridot the rundown of who Haxus is and what to expect from him. "Haxus is a loyal Galra who'll go to any lengths to appease his superior. Gaining him the trust of Commanders like Sendak; whom Zarkon holds in high regards as one of the Empire's greatest militants. Haxus usually does all the dirty work Sendak believes to be below someone of his status. However, he is still a vicious warrior; so, remember to keep your guard up."

After both Matthew and Keith took out the patrolling Galran sentry bots; the quartet made it inside the structure and said their farewells to Ryner, who had to leave not wanting to risk discovery. The foursome has successfully been able to avoid Galra patrols as they finally made it to the top floor; where Lubos' cell was officially located. As the group stands by the door, they all hear sobbing and moaning on the inside. "There torturing him," Peridot assumed from the sounds. Knowing there was no time to waste, Keith took out his code breaker and used it to open the door. Keith pulls out his knife and Matthew pulls out a shock baton from his back pouch as they enter the room to expect a fight. Only to get… not what they expected.

"How could she do that to him?" King Lubos sobs in his large chair as he watches a tear-jerking film on the holo-screen. The Olkari ruler looked like any other member of his people, but was overweight and garbed in royal, red clothing.

"King Lubos?" Pidge asked, garnering the alien man's attention.

"Who are you? How did you get into my r… cell… yes, I meant cell?" Lubos stuttered, trying to play the helpless prisoner role.

Keith clenched his fists tightly to the point where they could've bled as he scowls at the craven King with seething anger. "You cowardly slug! Your people are suffering out there by the Galra's hands and your being pampered by them."

"Who are you to question me, Galra? Your people are responsible for this; I'm just trying to remain on their good side so my people will be safe." Lubos retorted.

"Correction. So that you can be safe." Pidge responded back.

"Well, uh… same difference." Lubos attempted justifying. "I am royalty after all."

"You're a disgrace to the people fighting for you," Peridot spoke up. "Who are sacrificing everything for you."

The door behind the shamed ruler opens before anyone could do or say anything else, as Haxus steps into the room with several Galran sentry bots. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Haxus said as the mechanical soldiers raised their rifles at the "rescuers."

"Haxus, thank goodness you are here." Lubos thanked turning to the Galra soldier. "I didn't tell them anything, I…"

Keith grabs Lubos from behind and holds him in a headlock as the teenager's knife transformed into its sword; directing it at the traitorous Olkari's neck. "Lower your weapons! Or your bargaining chip here loses his head!" Keith threatened the Galra commander. Peridot and Pidge were surprised by Keith's ruthlessness, but it didn't unsettle Matthew as he had grown used to Keith's methods over the two years they've worked together.

"Oh, now that we are so close to having Green Lion serve the Empire, my bargaining chip has outlived his usefulness." Haxus smugly stated. "Kill them."

Keith released his hostage as he, Matthew, Pidge and Peridot duck for cover behind the throne-like chair; while Lubos was shot dead from the laser fire. Knowing they are severely outgunned, the group scrambles towards the door they came through as they avoided the laser fire. Once on the other side, Keith uses his code breaker to permanently lock all the entrances and exits to the room; trapping the enemies inside.

"Great, now the whole complex knows we are here," Peridot complains.

"We need to shut down the sentries," Matthew advised to everyone. "Let's a find a console or something that we could use the codebreaker on."

"No can do." Keith began. "I've used it one too many times today and needs to recharge."

"How long will that take?" Pidge asked.

"Too long," Keith answered.

"What if Peridot and I can hack it together?" Pidge suggested.

"Have you either of you ever hacked Galra tech before?" Keith sarcastically asked them.

"I've hacked into Gem technology before; so, I could hack into the Galra devices." Peridot states.

"And life and death situations do make for good teachers." Pidge joked, trying to lighten to mood.

"Well, I don't hear any better ideas," Matthew stated. "Let's find that console."

* * *

After a short while of searching for a console, the quartet finally stumbles upon one. "All right, let's get to work," Pidge said to her Gem companion as she cracked her knuckles and they both began hacking away at the Galran computer.

Both girls managed to pick up a reoccurring pattern in Galra coding like hidden message frequencies used back on Earth. According to Peridot, Gem soldiers also use cryptic messages to communicate with each other and their superiors. After figuring out each processing point of the pattern, they were eventually able to translate the alien code into something they could understand with relative ease. "Almost…" "There…" Peridot and Pidge said respectively. "And… done!" They both shouted at the same time, completing the code to shutting down all the sentries.

"This cuts the guards down by half and will give the scientists a fighting chance," Pidge stated.

"As well as us, too," Peridot added.

"Also." Pidge began as she pressed one last button on the console, causing a compact, disc-shaped object to eject from it. "We copied all the information we could relating to the Empire onto this disc."

"That way we'll know what they know," Peridot concluded.

"Good work, sis." Matthew complimented. "Now, let's get to the lion."

* * *

With all the sentries deactivated, the path to the Green Lion's location was easy to reach. Pidge and Peridot's deactivation program worked far better it was intended to; not only did it disable all the sentries in the compound, but also the ones in the city. Resulting in all the Galra soldiers having to deal with rebels, who took the opportunity to try and reclaim their city.

The foursome entered the now abandoned laboratory; where the only things that were standing right before them on the bridge-like structure of the research room was the Green Lion, with its protective barrier surrounding it. As well as collapsed bodies of the deactivated Galra sentries.

 _Katie._

 _Peridot._

Both girls jumped upon hearing the unsettling whispering. "Okay, did anyone just hear that?" Pidge asked, with the only Peridot nodding.

"That's the lion speaking to the both of you," Keith informed them. "One of you, or the both of you, are going to be her pilot."

"Let's find out who," Peridot said as she and Pidge started walking toward the green, mechanical beast.

Keith and Matt follow behind the two soon to be pilots of the Green Lion, only to stop when the former detects something approaching them from behind.

"Ragh!" Haxus cried out as he delivers a roundhouse kick to Keith's head; disorienting the young Galra as he is tossed over the edge of the bridge.

"Keith!" Matthew screamed as he saw his friend fall; only to be relieved over the thought of his friend's death upon spotting Keith's hand holding on to the platform for dear life.

"I'm okay, Matthew!" Keith assured. "Just get Pidge and Peridot to the Lion!"

"Get going you two; I'll hold him off," Matthew ordered as he pulled out his shock baton, which transformed into a shock staff upon flicking a switch on its handle.

"Matt…" Katie was about to protest.

"Don't argue with me, Katie," Matthew responded. "If we don't get the Green Lion out of here, this whole mission would've been for nothing."

"He's right," Peridot told the human girl. "Besides, it looks like he's got this handled." The green Gem lastly assured as she and Pidge start running over to the Green Lion.

"Say, I remember you." Haxus began as he pointed his drawn sword at Matt. "You were one of the prisoners who escaped Castle Doom. Zarkon will reward me for bringing him your head."

"I'm not the same person from two years ago, Haxus," Matthew told the Galran as he charged at him, twirling his staff before swinging to the head. Haxus blocks the attack and goes on the offensive with a slash which Matthew manages to avoid; before thrusting the end of the staff into the alien soldier's stomach; shocking him while temporarily knocking him out of breath.

Haxus goes for a downward slash, which Matthew blocks with his staff before backing up; all Matthew could do right now was block as Haxus launched into his relentless assault on the young man. Haxus thrusts his blade forward to stab Matt, but he moves to the side just in time; despite suffering a cut to the arm and delivers a smack to Haxus' head with his staff.

Haxus looks over Matthew's shoulders as he sees Pidge and Peridot get closer to the lion. The Galra smiles as he pulls a revolver from his holster to shoot the two girls.

"No!" Matthew screamed with fear and rage as he tackles Haxus to the ground just before he could pull the trigger.

"Don't! Hurt! My sister!" Matthew shouted as he delivered punch after punch into the alien's face. Matthew continued to beat Haxus with his bare hands until the Galra smashed the butt of his firearm into the human's head; disorienting him long enough for Haxus to pin him down and hold him at gunpoint.

Haxus spat out some of his light-purple blood before turning to Pidge and Peridot, who was almost to the lion. "Stop right there!" Haxus shouted, garnering the attention of the two girls.

"Matt!" Pidge screamed as she stopped in her tracks, with Peridot turning to her human ally.

"No, Katie! Keep going!" Matthew ordered his sister.

"If either of you takes one more step closer to the Lion, he dies." Haxus threatened with a smug and bruised smile as he angled the weapon's barrel at Matt's head.

"Katie, you have to get…" Matthew began.

"No!" Pidge tearfully shouted back as she stood her ground. "I thought I lost you once; I can't lose you again! I won't lose you again!"

"Aw, such dedication." Haxus cynically jested. "I can't split you two apart, so I'll just kill you both." Haxus raised his weapon at Katie and prepared to shoot the human girl, then… Haxus found himself unable to pull the trigger, along with severe difficulty in breathing. The Galra soldier coughed up more of his blood before looking down, discovering the blade of a Marmora sword impaled right through his chest. Haxus turned his head back to see Keith standing behind him with a disgusted scowl at how low the Empirical Galra was willing to go.

"I should've done this two years ago," Keith said as he pulled the blade out of the bleeding alien's body. Haxus dropped his weapon on to the ground as his body fell over; his breath was slowing to a halt as the last strands of his life left him.

Keith extends his hand out to help Matthew up, which the young man excepts. "Matthew!" Katie cried as she ran over to her brother to hug him.

"It's okay, Katie. I'm okay." Matthew comforted his terrified sister.

"I hate to interrupt, but there is still a Lion you need to get to." Keith re-informed them.

"Oh, right," Pidge said with a bit of a blush.

"Now hurry up!" Peridot shouted over at Pidge while waiting near the Green Lion. Katie gave her brother one last assuring look as the group all ran over to join the little Gem.

 _Katie._

 _Peridot._

The two girls stood before the massive, mechanical feline and placed their hands on its dome shield. The shield dispersed as the lion's golden eyes flashed before lowering its head to the ground and revealing the entrance inside its maw.

 _Katie. Worthy._

 _Peridot. Worthy._

Katie and Peridot both step into the Lion; with Keith and Matthew following from behind and discover its control panels. A hatch opened behind the chief pilot's chair as a second one rises; with its own smaller, personal control pad. Pidge and Peridot look at each other as they moved to the seats: Pidge found herself being called to the front, pilot seat; while Peridot found herself being drawn to the back, co-pilot seat.

"Huh, it's like the perfect fit for either of us," Pidge stated as she examined the primary controls.

"I agree," Peridot said as she scanned the secondary controls.

Pidge instinctively places her hands on the what she assumed to be the thrusters; which caused the Green Lion to stand on its feet and let out a proud roar. "Looks like we found the appropriate pilots." Matthew complimented his sister with a smile.

"Now, just listen to what the Lion says, and she'll show you how to fly properly," Keith advised Pidge.

The teenaged human nodded and listened to the Green Lion's instructions, using them to take off and fly out of the Galran laboratory. "This is amazing!" Both Pidge and Peridot said at the same time as the Green Lion soared through the planets sky to meet up with Ryner.

* * *

"So, Lubos betrayed his people." Is all Ryner could say after hearing everything the quartet had to say. "Nonetheless, you aided our fight against the Galra; we now have what we need to plan a take back of our capital."

"We're glad to be of help," Matthew said with a slight, respectful bow.

"And I have not forgotten my end of the bargain." The Rebellion leader said as she handed the young man a compact gadget. "On that device is the last recorded location of Samuel Holt. I wish you and your sister good luck in finding him."

"Thank you… thank you so much." Pidge said, appearing to be on the verge of crying tears of joy.

"Now, it's time to head back to Arus." Keith told the group, as they departed for their lions.

* * *

"Who's a good pumpkin dog? Who's a good pumpkin dog? You are. Yes, you are." Peridot's voice was heard of the Red Lion's communications as she played with the veggitoid, whom she named Pumpkin.

"I take it Peridot likes her new pet?" Keith asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, she is," Pidge answered as she piloted the Green Lion behind the Red Lion.

"Okay, but tell her to strap in, we are approaching the teladuv portal soon," Matthew informed.

"Copy that, Katie out," Pidge concluded as she ended the communication.

"You're a lucky man to have a sister like her; you know that, right?" Keith asked Matthew.

"Heck yeah," Matthew answered. "She's the best little sister any brother could ask for."

"I also take it you are going to use the information Pidge, and Peridot retrieved to find her, am I right?" Keith asked, knowing that Matthew knew to whom he was referring to.

"I promised myself I would go back for Lapis," Matt stated. "And I intend on keeping that promise."

"And what if she's gone already?" Keith responded.

"I at least have to know," Matthew answered as he looked at the disc of all the gatherable information on the Galra. "If there is a chance that she is alive, I must take it; that much, I owe her."

* * *

 **Notes about the story (Chapters 4 – 6):**

I wanted to make Stevonnie the Paladin of the Blue Lion because I felt the human Fusion would fit as a worthy pilot, and because most of the SU/VLD fanfics I've read usually never have any of the SU characters as Paladins.

I decided to make Lance an Altean because I wanted to include Lance in the story, and I also like the idea of Altean Lance. I also made him Allura's cousin so that I could bring him into the story with ease.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to make Pidge or Peridot into the Green Paladins; so, I decided to make both the pilots. I'd like to think the Lions would allow two paladins to pilot them if they are both found worthy. Steven and Connie would be capable of piloting the Blue Lion on their own, but have stronger control as Stevonnie.

Sendak's flagship, the _Fire of Purification_ is a reference to the organization Sendak would eventually lead in the sixth season of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_.

Keith calling Lance a douchebag is a reference to _Avengers: Infinity War_ when Doctor Strange called Tony the same thing.

I believe Garnet would be a good candidate to pilot the Black Lion, but unlike Shiro, she has a hard time dealing with situations out of her control and could end up diffusing.

Pearl probably would've made a good pilot for the Green Lion, but she seems like the type who would turn it down. Just my opinion.

I made Amethyst the potential pilot of the Yellow Lion because I think she would be a good fit, for now at least.

The mentioned character of Nanny Hys is a reference to both _Voltron: Defender of the Universe_ and _Beast King Go-Lion_. In DotU the nanny was simply named Nanny, where as in _Go-Lion_ she was named Hys.

Allura knows of Gems due to stories Nanny Hys told her, and sees them as nonthreatening in her eyes when compared to the Galra.

I also wanted to bring Pumpkin into the story, so I decided to make her an alien dog; that just happens to look like a pumpkin.

This has been my longest chapter to date; exceeding the length of my first chapter. (I had a lot to cover in this chapter so I was prepared to write big, I didn't think I was going to get it published today like I was planning to.)

Special thanks to coyoteprime1100 and Vanessa Masters, who have both been following my story since Chapter 1. Thank you for the support.

And big news, I have TV Tropes page for the _Defenders of the Universe_

The page is in the FanWorks and FanFicRecs pages of both _Steven Universe's_ and _Voltron: Legendary Defender's_ TV Tropes pages.

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 7 through 9.)


	7. Chapter 7: The Living Planet

"So, Stevonnie." Amethyst began as she and the Blue Lions pilot emerged from the teladuv portal. "Am I the only one who noticed that Pearl said "language" back at the castle?"

"Oh, I was able to overhear it; despite Garnet and Pearl covering Steven's and Connie's ears," Stevonnie responded as they maintained their focus on what was in front of them. "Now, according to Blue here, we should be arriving near the Balmera soon."

"I'm curious on what we'll find on a living planet," Amethyst said. "I should've brought a camera; that way I could show the folks back home."

"Oh, geez." Stevonnie began with a look of immediate realization. "Steven's dad and Connie's parents are going to kill me when I get home."

"Why? Well true, they are probably worried sick, but I thought the Maheswarans were cool with Steven dragging Connie on these crazy adventures?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, I don't think finding an enormous blue lion, flying her into outer space and participating in another rebellion against another totalitarian regime was part of that deal." Stevonnie summed up. The control board of the Blue Lion begins beeping as the human Fusion turns their head to see what's going on.

"What's that?" Amethyst asked.

"If I'm reading this correctly, I think Blue is telling us we are about to run into a Galra fleet." Stevonnie suspected. "And she is currently trying to pinpoint the best path for us to take."

"And I think she better hurry up." Amethyst grimly stated as she pointed at the front view window, with Stevonnie following the purple Gems finger; identifying a small flotilla of large Galran vessels blockading the dwarf planet. "Stevonnie, I'm going to be real with you for a second; are you going to be okay if we get into a dogfight? Well, technically a cat fight. Anyway, you're not going to fall apart on me, right?"

"Well, if we're careful; then maybe we don't have to get into a fight." Stevonnie optimistically said as they tried following the Blue Lion's recommended route of travel. "Everything seems to be going smoothly so…" Before the human Fusion could finish their sentence, a Galran Djalg fighter streaked right past the Blue Lion, like a blur.

"What the fizzityuck was that?" Amethyst blatantly asked as she clenched onto the back end of the pilot seat.

"I think that was a scout." Stevonnie presumed. "But I don't think it spotted us."

Stevonnie turned to the Blue Lion's bleeping detector; recognizing several red dots veering near the center; also known as them. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Amethyst groused.

"Get us out of here, girl!" Stevonnie shouted as they maxed out the Lion thrusters; attempting to put as much distance between them and their interceptors aiming to shoot them down. The Blue Lion swerved from the left to the right, up and down, and executing barrel rolls to avoid the incoming laser fire. During the evasions, the right foreleg of the mechanical beast gets struck; with Stevonnie experiencing the mechanical Lions pain as well. "Ah!"

"Stevonnie!" Amethyst screamed with concern.

"I'm all right Amethyst." The pilot reassured their fellow Crystal Gem.

"Okay, could you fire a weapon at them or something to get them off our tail? Pun not intended." The purple Gem asked with alarm in her tone.

"Uh… I could try freezing them like I did when we left Earth." Stevonnie recommended as they delivered a sharp right turn; circling right behind the enemy fighters. The human Fusion pulls the trigger for the Blue Lion's ice beam, successfully ships half of the Galran interceptors in front of them. Stevonnie pulled up to make sure they didn't collide with, and unintentionally destroy the crystalline covered crafts.

The remaining half of the fighters splintered off and looped back around to where they are on the offense once more. "We need to lose those fighters!" Amethyst loudly declared as Stevonnie continued evading the laser fire; altering the course and heading straight for the Balmera. Stevonnie maxed out the thrusters once more as they successfully entered the planet's atmosphere.

The enemy fighters continued their pursuit as they neared the planet's surface. "What do we do? What do we do?" An anxiety-filled Stevonnie questioned out loud.

 _Stevonnie._

"The Lion is telling me something," Stevonnie said to themselves, before shutting their eyes to hear the instructions. "I know what to do." Stevonnie reached for the control panel, pushing the buttons, flipping the switches, and turning the knobs Blue directed her pilot to do; before pulling the trigger once more. However, instead of a ray of crystalizing frost shooting out of the lion's maw; it was a full surge of azure energy that turned the air in front into thick, near-blinding snow.

The Blue Lion flew through the ice cloud with the Galra following from behind. However, only the Galra fighters emerged from the haze, whereas the Blue Lion seemingly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the opposition; the Blue Lion divebombed all the way down into an enormous hole on the surface below and is continuing to do so as the ground quickly draws nearer. Stevonnie halts the lion in the nick of time before crashing; delicately landing it on the subterranean surface. "You okay?" Amethyst asked her Demi-Gem friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stevonnie assured.

"Now, where are we going to hide a giant, blue lion that sticks out like a sore thumb?" Amethyst questioned.

"Okay, Blue." Stevonnie began as she petted the command console. "Let us out and find a place to hide; we'll continue on foot." The Blue Lion did as she was told and ejected the Crystal Gems from its cockpit; through its mouth and onto the ground. Before wandering away to carry out the rest of the instructions. "Good girl!"

"Um, Stevonnie." Amethyst began, pushing at the human Fusion's legs, prompting her to turn around; where they caught sight of six, gleaming yellow eyes in a nearby cave, watching them.

Amethyst's gemstone started glowing a luminous purple as she slowly materializes the handle of her whip. Stevonnie's rose quartz gemstone radiated too as a shimmering, pink shield began taking shape around the human Fusion's left arm; while their right reached for Connie's cutlass.

"Wait." An innocent, feminine sounding voice echoed through the cave as a pair of the golden eyes moved closer and stepped out of the shadows. She was a hefty looking woman with reptilian-like features and gray-toned scale-like skin which was covered in bumps on her arms and legs. A dark brown, armor-like shell capped her scalp; with small, unsharpened horns protruding from it. Her feet resembled those of a human, but only had two extended toes, and four-fingered hands; along with a short, yet noticeable lizard tail. She was garbed in a torn, pale-green gown with reddish highlights that went down to her shins. "We mean you no harm."

"Oh." The two Crystal Gems said at the same time, as they put away their weapons.

"We thought you were Galra." Amethyst embarrassingly disclosed. "You know, glowing yellow eyes."

"Shay, get back into the cave." A protective sounding, masculine voice ordered as its owner stepped forward. The taller man looked like Shay to an extent, except his scales and shell were bluer in color. His attire composed of a torn blue-gray, open chest jerkin and long copper-colored pants. "We can't take any risks with these people."

"Well, we just can't leave them here, brother." Shay objected.

"I agree with Shay." A third, softer sounding voice said as another strapping man walked out. His scales and shell were a similar color to Shay's, yet more yellowish. He was as large as Shay's brother and wore clothing like him, but his shirt was orange in color.

"Of course, you'd agree with her; you're her mate after all." The brother replied.

"That has nothing to do with it Rax," Shay acknowledged to her older sibling.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble." Stevonnie considerately started. "So, we'll just be on our way."

"If you're not Balmerans, you'll get lost in these caves; come with us," Shay explained to and assured the Crystal Gems.

"Shay…" Rax began to object but stopped upon recognizing that nothing he says is going to change her mind. "Fine. But move quickly, before the Galra detect us."

Steven and Amethyst give each other a confirming look as they followed the three Balmerans into to the mouth of the cave.

* * *

"Who are you people?" Stevonnie asked the three the aliens as they walked through the deep cavern; with the only source of light being a freshly lit torch held by three of them.

"We are the native people of this Balmera," Shay explained. "You might have overheard our names, but I still believe proper introductions are in order. I am Shay." The Balmeran introduced before looking at her brother. "This is my brother, Rax."

Rax said nothing as he proceeded with walking ahead. "And this sweetheart here is my mate, Hunk." Shay further introduced, looking at the third native.

"Nice to meet you." Hunk said gallantly.

"Well, I'm Stevonnie and this my friend, Amethyst." The human Fusion introduced.

"Sup." Amethyst greeted with a peace sign and a nod.

"What brings the two of you all the way to our world?" Shay asked them with curiosity.

"We are looking for something," Stevonnie explained. "Something important. I think the Galra might be here to retrieve it as well."

"Wrong," Rax spoke up in an indignant tone. "They aren't here for whatever you're searching for. There here for the crystals."

"Crystals?" Stevonnie and Amethyst asked simultaneously

"The Balmera produces crystals from its body; each of them containing a powerful amount of Quintessence," Shay explained.

"What's Quintessence?" Stevonnie asked.

"You're serious?" Hunk chuckled a little bit, before looking at them with a plain straight face. "Quintessence is pretty much the life force of the universe. Every being in existence possesses it within them."

"I didn't know that." Amethyst bluntly replied.

Stevonnie was about to make a connection between Quintessence and the magic from one of Steven's Lonely Blade films, or one of Connie's fantasy fictions. However, stopped upon realizing they would presumably have no idea what the human Fusion is even lecturing them about. Instead, she asked: "So, if the Galra are taking these crystals full of Quintessence from the Balmera; what happens to the Balmera?"

"It slowly dies." Rax bitterly answered, before glaring at Stevonnie and Amethyst with venom in his eyes. "But I guess Gems like you would know that."

Both Crystal Gems were taken aback by what Rax said. "Don't look surprised. We all saw how you started to summon your weapons." Rax pointed out, before turning to his sister. "In fact, why are we even helping murderers like them; how many other Balmeras have been left as lifeless shells because of their kind?"

"They aren't like their kind." Shay defended. "I don't know how to describe it; while they are Gems, they're something more at the same time. Something… better, even. I can feel it."

"Well, I'm technically one-fourth Gem," Stevonnie admitted. "And you're right. Amethyst and I are Crystal Gems."

"Doesn't that name kind of sound redundant to anyone else?" Hunk asked, receiving no response. "Okay, it's just me then."

"Anyway." Amethyst began anew. "We are Gems who don't want to kill worlds like the Homeworld Gems or the Galra; so, we rebelled and kicked the Diamond Authority right in the quiznack!"

"I don't think you're using that word right." Stevonnie pointed out.

"No, she is not," Hunk confirmed.

"And now, we are aiding in the fight against the Galra," Amethyst stated. "Which is what brought us to this place."

"Are you looking for soldiers, because I would lay down my life if it meant stopping the Galra," Shay said with ambition in her tone.

"And I'd join her to make sure she'd come back in one piece," Hunk added as he playfully enveloped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Do you two think this is a game?" Rax asked them. "The Galra kill people for even thinking about that, and what would we do against a 10,000-year-old empire anyway?"

"Well, something on this planet can help against the Galra," Stevonnie declared. "A yellow lion."

"A yellow… lion?" Hunk and Shay confusingly repeated.

"It's a part of this big robot called Voltron," Amethyst added, extending her arms out and shapeshift the length to emphasize the size; before shadow boxing the air. "Something that'll show Galra that they are not as tough as they think."

"And we could probably use your help in finding it," Stevonnie said. "After all, you did say; if we're not Balmerans, we'll get lost in these caves."

"If it means getting the Galra to leave our home alone, count me in." Hunk said with enthusiasm.

"Me too." Shay volunteered.

"No!" Rax snapped at his sibling. "I forbid it!"

"Rax…" Shay began.

"No, I'm not having you risk your life for this "yellow lion" thing. Or whatever this Voltron is." Shay's older brother asserted. "How do we know the Galra haven't found it already, and don't need to draw any more attention onto our people."

"Yeesh, do you always have a stick up your butt when it comes to people trying to help you?" Amethyst asked.

"Why would I have a…" A confused Rax began to say.

"It's a metaphor dude, and more importantly; aren't you tired of being forced to live in fear all the time?" The purple Gem asked.

"If it means keeping my family safe. Then no, I'm not tired." Rax responded.

"Well, we don't want to live like that any longer, brother," Shay spoke up. "We've lived underground for too long; we've never even seen the surface or the sky. When Hunk and I decide to have a child, we want him or her to be raised without living in fear. I'm helping them find what they are looking for, and I won't let you stop me."

Rax remained silent, shocked by his sister's brief speech. He took a short moment to regain his composure before looking his sibling in her eyes. "Fine, I won't stop you. However, I won't partake in this ludicrous idea. I'll let the others know you, and Hunk will not be returning to the camp." The older Balmeran finally said as he walked ahead of the group; until he was no longer visible.

"That was a great speech dear," Hunk told his girlfriend, before kissing her cheek; making her bashfully giggle.

"So, where should we start looking?" Stevonnie asked.

"I don't know if this is where your "yellow lion" is, but a few deca-phoebs ago while exploring a cave formation; I discovered a strange barrier located at the end. It gave off an immense amount of Quintessence." Shay stated. "No one was able to enter it for the longest time. I know where it is, and I can guide you."

"Thank you." Stevonnie said with a smile and bow. The human Fusion knew they and Amethyst were on the right track; especially since this barrier sounds strikingly like the one on Earth.

* * *

"It's not far now," Shay stated as she leads the group further into the naturally formed hollow. "I can feel the Quintessence."

 _Amethyst._

"Did anyone else hear that?" The purple Gem asked.

"Hear what?" Hunk questioned.

"I just heard something call my name," Amethyst stated.

"Does it sound warm and robust?" Stevonnie questioned the fellow Crystal Gem.

"Yeah," Amethyst responded.

"Then it's the Lion calling to you," Stevonnie stated. "Shay, how much farther."

"Not too long, we should be there in a dobosh or two," Shay guaranteed as they continued under their own steam.

Just like Shay predicted, they four of them approached the end of the cave; leading to a spacious area where several mineshafts surrounded the area, and the sole source of light was the hole above their heads.

 _Amethyst._

"The voice is coming from there," Amethyst said, pointing to the mineshaft ahead of them.

"Right, now when you get in there, walk up to the Yellow Lion and touch the barrier surrounding her. She will let you in." Stevonnie instructed.

"Let's do this!" Amethyst shouted as she began walking to the opening.

"Halt!" An aggressively militant voice shouted, garnering the attention of the group. Behind them was Rax, with a dozen Galra soldiers pointing their rifles at the Crystal Gems and Balmerans.

"Rax, what are you doing?" Shay asked her brother, with the sound of betrayal in her tone.

"I'm sorry Shay. I'm not going to lose you to misguided beliefs of these Crystal Gems," Rax stated, the sadness on his face was heartbreakingly visible; he did not want to hurt his sister like this but felt he was doing the right thing.

"Hand over the Gems, and we'll forget your involvement in aiding them." One of the Galra soldiers ordered Hunk and Shay.

"Amethyst, get to the mine!" Stevonnie shouted at their friend, who does as she is told.

"Open fire on all of them!" A soldier ordered as two of them aimed for Hunk and Shay.

"No!" Rax screamed as he tackled tried to seize the weapons from the Galra. "This wasn't part of the deal!" Rax continued to struggle with his opponent, only to be shot in the leg and knocked unconscious by a smash to face from a Galran blaster.

"Rax!" Shay cried as she tried to run to her brother; only to be stopped by Hunk.

Without hesitation, Stevonnie got in front of Hunk and Shay; activating and expanding their shield to defend them from laser fire. As Stevonnie continued taking the blasts with iron-clad resilience, a mighty roar was heard in the distance as the ground began to shake.

"Is that an earthquake?" Hunk asked out loud.

 _Stevonnie._

"No, it's not," Stevonnie said with a smile as the Blue Lion runs through and emerges from one of the tunnels; flinging the Galra back, before scooping up her pilot into her mouth.

"You two get Rax and find somewhere safe to hide!" Stevonnie ordered Hunk and Shay through the Blue Lion's speakers. "I'll distract them! The Galra will want the Lion more than you guys!" With that said, the Blue Lion unleashed one more roar before taking to the sky.

"All of you get to your fighters; we're retrieving that lion!" One of the Galra soldiers ordered as they ignored and left the Balmerans to reach their ships.

* * *

Stevonnie soared through the air as they tried to maintain the Galras' attention on them, while the Balmerans got to safety and Amethyst retrieved the Yellow Lion.

The Blue Lion's radar bleeped frantically, just as Stevonnie hoped for. "Looks like I got their attention. Let's do this girl!" The human Fusion said lastly as they maxed out the Blue Lions thrusters; placing as much distance as possible between it and the Djalg interceptors.

The enemy ships opened fire on the Blue Lion, with Stevonnie avoiding it as best as she could. She steered the mechanical lion higher into the air to prevent any laser fire from the surface; the Balmera was still a living being after all.

"Come on Amethyst," Stevonnie said to themselves as the aerial battle continued to drag out; the Gem hybrid could only dodge for so long before having to resort to using weapons. If she froze the enemy ships while in the Balmera's atmosphere; they would crash onto the surface. Killing the pilots and hurting the planet.

"Steven, we can't just dodge forever." Connie's side of Stevonnie stated.

"I know, but they are still people." Steven's side of Stevonnie argued.

"I know it's hard knowing you have to take a life." Connie sympathized. "But you won't be alone in it; I'm you're Jam Bud, remember. I'll be there for you physically and emotionally."

"Excuse me; I can hear your teenaged angst over the comms!" Amethysts voice said over the Blue Lions communication interface.

"Amethyst!" Stevonnie shouted with glee. The massive Yellow Lion emerges from the hole in the surface and charges one of the Galra fighters head on; ramming into it with enough force to knock it off course.

"I knew you could do it!" Stevonnie proudly said to the purple Gem. "Are Shay and Hunk with you?"

"I'm sorry, but when I emerged with Yellow here, they were being taken away by the Galra." Amethyst gloomily informed.

"What! We have to get them!" Steven's side of Stevonnie shouted as he tried to make the Fusion pilot the lion to the Balmerans.

"Stevonnie, we have the Yellow Lion, we need to go now!" Amethyst stated.

"But we can't just leave them here!" Steven protested.

"I know, but none of this will matter if we don't return to Arus and form Voltron!" Connie's side of Stevonnie stated. The Blue Lion's and Yellow Lion's radars started to bleep frantically.

"We've got the bad guys circling this way!" Amethyst notified.

"Steven, we will come back for them," Connie assuringly convinced her best friend. "I promise."

Steven didn't like the thought of having to leave the people who were willing to assist them to their fate at the Galra's hands, but he also knows Connie is right. If they don't form Voltron; then this entire mission, the Balmerans willingness to sacrifice their safety would've been for nothing. "I understand," Stevonnie said as a single teardrop rolled down their left cheek. "Let's go Amethyst.

The Blue and Yellow Lions max out their thrusters as they exit the planet's atmosphere; heading straight for the still opened teladuv portal. Stevonnie gave the Balmera one last look before the two Lions of Voltron flew through the mystical gateway; which closes behind them seconds afterward.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle for Arus

"I have excellent news, everyone!" Garnet excitedly announces to Pearl, Shiro, and the Alteans. "The Green and Yellow Lions have been found, and they are on their way back to Arus as we speak."

"How do you know that?" Prince Lance asked the Fusion.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that Garnet has Future Vision," Pearl explained.

"Wait, you have Future Vision?" Lance said with excitement. "As in you can see what is going to happen next?"

"I believe the name is self-explanatory, cousin," Allura said.

"So, do you know what's going to happen next?" Both Garnet and Lance spoke at the same time, much to the latter's surprise.

"Yes," Garnet answered.

"Okay, that is cool, yet freaky," Lance admitted.

"Excuse me, Prince Lance." Coran's voice was heard over the castle's announcer. "I could use you down in the artillery room; I found an old Momentum Pulse Cannon that could probably blow the Galra Dreadnaught across three solar systems! If we can get it working, that is."

"I'm on my way, Coran!" Lance shouted into a small communication device in his hand. "I'll be right back, cousin," Lance said to Allura, giving her a nod before running off to help his families advisor.

"I hope you don't find me rude for asking this…" Allura began, carefully choosing which words to say to the Gems. "But my nanny described Gems as almost monstrous creatures, yet you act like normal people…"

"You're wondering which is true." Pearl guessed.

"You don't have to answer if the subject is touchy," Allura told.

"Gemkind has a checkered past, one that still affects Gems to this very day," Pearl explained. "But Gems like Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot and even Steven chose not to be destroyers and sought to preserve life. All thanks to the guidance of a great Gem, Rose Quartz."

"I take it she is your leader?" Allura guessed.

"Was… our leader." Pearl affirmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The Altean Princess sympathized.

"It's okay," Pearl said. "Rose believed all life was precious no matter what; even if they were human, Gem or alien."

"Would she have extended that kindness to the Galra, as well?" Allura asked, trying to hide the acrimony in her tone.

Pearl didn't know how to answer that question, well she did; she knew Rose would extend that kindness, but the pale Gem was smart enough to realize that is not an answer Allura would like to hear.

"Allura, this is about Keith and the Red Lion, isn't it?" Shiro carefully asked.

Allura remained silent as she looked at him, it was enough for Shiro to know her answer. "Look, I know Galra Empire has done unforgivable things; I can also guess it must not be ideal that one of them is piloting a part of the universes only hope." Shiro continued. "While Keith may not be the friendliest of people; he is still a good kid, and one heck of a pilot…"

"The Red Lion... belonged to my father," Allura said with a crack in her voice, surprising Shiro and the Gems. "He was the Red Paladin of Voltron... and is gone because of the Galra. It doesn't feel right that the new Red Paladin is one of them."

"I'm sorry." Shiro apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know." The Princess said.

"Allura, Keith isn't like other Galra." Shiro began. "When I first saw him and other members of the Blade of Marmora, it's when I was still their prisoner; I had no reason to trust them, but I did. If I hadn't given them a chance; Matthew and I wouldn't have been able to escape Castle Doom, reunite him with his sister, or discover the Blue Lion and you and the others. I know prejudice won't go away overnight; I'm just asking if you can see who he is, and not what he is."

Allura looked at Shiro without saying a word. She knew her father's lion chose Keith for a reason; one that she doesn't know or refuses to comprehend. She wondered if she would treat him the same way even if wasn't Galra.

The entire room began flashing red as the loud siren rang throughout the castle once more. The four alien mice all squeaked with worry as they buried themselves deeper into Lion's pink mane to hide.

"Princess, the _Fire of Purification_ has just entered the planet's atmosphere and is heading towards us right this dobosh!" Coran quickly announced over the communicator. "Fortunately, your cousin and I have gotten at least 98% of the defenses online! Wait, hold on; we are now receiving a message from the Dreadnaught. I'm patching it through now."

The holo-screen materializes before the before Allura, Shiro, Garnet, and Pearl; digitally rendering the familiar face of Commander Sendak. "Princess Allura, I take it you already know who I am and know what I want," Sendak said. "The firepower of this proud vessel exceeds any defenses you may have within your pathetic castle; surrender yourself, the other Alteans that may be with you, and the Lions of Voltron or this planet and all who inhabit it will suffer because of you. You'll have sixty ticks to give me your answer, or I'll reduce this green world into a fiery hellscape where life shall never grow again. These terms are non-negotiable." The message concluded as the holo-screen fizzled away.

"Sendak isn't someone who makes empty threats," Shiro stated to the Princess. "He will kill everything on this planet."

"Princess! Is there something, anything we can do to help?" Pearl asked with determination in her tone."

Allura takes out her communications and holds the mouthpiece up to her lips. "Coran, activate the particle barrier. I'm also sending Shiro and the Gems down to the Defense Room; get them and Lance onto a cannon. We are making our stand here until the others return!"

"I read you, Princess; activating the particle barrier now!" Coran responded.

Allura turned to Shiro, Pearl, and Garnet; the latter of which was checking her Future Vision to find the location of the Defense Room. "We'll buy all the time we can, let's go!" Garnet orders as the three of them scramble out of the control room.

* * *

Sendak stood on the command bridge of his flagship; watching as a cyan forcefield completely enveloped the castle. "So, the Princess has made her choice. Very well, she'll watch Arus burn just like Altea." Sendak menacingly said. "Deploy all fighters! I want everything on that surface to be dead by nightfall. Convert all power from secondary weapons to the main Devastation Cannon and aim it at that particle barrier; we are not leaving until we've retrieved what we've come here for. Or die trying! Victory or Death!"

"Vrepit Sa!" All the Galra officers shouted with pride and a salute, before carrying out their assigned tasks.

* * *

"Princess, enemy fighters are heading our way!" Coran shouted from the Defense Room as the castle's scanners detected several squadrons of Djalg and Erto class fighter jets emerging from the _Fire of Purification_.

"This is Shiro," Takashi informed over the communicator. "Garnet, Lance, Pearl and I are ready to fire on your command, Princess."

"Take them out!" Allura fiercely ordered.

The ground shook as the cannons fired into the air, taking out a small group of fighters with every boom.

A squadron of Erto's diverged from the rest of the other fighters and began blasting at the surrounding vegetation around the castle, setting fire to it; with the blaze spreading at a rapid pace.

"Coran, activate the cooling systems; if those flames overheat the castle, we'll all be cooked alive!" Allura ordered. "The rest of you, keep taking out those fighters!" The ground shook again as the cannons fired into the air once more.

* * *

"Commander Sendak, all secondary power has been diverted to the Devastation Cannon and is ready to fire at the castle on your command!" A Galra soldier announced to his superior.

"Unleash upon them the wrath of the Galra Empire!" Sendak ordered.

The Dreadnaught started to quake as deep red energy began forming in front of the bridge; before blasting forward as a glistening ray of death and destruction. The broad beam of energy struck the particle barrier of the castle; creating massive tremors around the structure. The bodies of water rose and fell, and trees collapsed as the ground violently shook from the impact.

"Direct hit sir, but the barrier remains intact." Another Galran soldier informed.

"Recharge the weapon for another attack and triple its damage output," Sendak ordered.

"But sir, that will take more than three varga." The Galran soldier stated.

"It doesn't matter, they aren't going anywhere." Sendak said with a self-assured tone. "And none will come to their aid in time."

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" Allura loudly asked over the castle's comms, as she gets off the ground.

"We're fine, cousin!" Lance informed, much to her relief.

"But whatever that was, it reduced the power of the barrier by half; we won't be able to take another hit like that." Coran further informed.

"There is no end to these blasted fighters!" Pearl shouted as she continued firing her cannons along with the other gunners. "We can't keep this up forever.

"And we don't have to." Garnet confidently informed.

"What are you…" Allura began asking the Crystal Gem, only to stop as she spots the Red Lion incinerating two Erto's on the castle's scanners.

"Sorry, for the delay; but we're here now." Matthew's voice informed from the Red Lion, as the Green, Yellow and Blue Lion's flew alongside it.

"We had faith you'd make it in time." Shiro gratefully responded. "Allura, can you deactivate the barrier for them."

"Not yet," Allura stated to Shiro and the pilots of the four lions. "We can't deactivate the particle barrier with all the fire we're taking right now."

"Say no more, we've got you covered." Keith's voice said.

"Oh… uh… many thanks." Allura said to Keith, feeling weird about having to express gratitude towards him. But she quickly disregarded that feeling as she reached for her comms. "Shiro! Garnet! Return to the control room immediately, it's time to see who is worthy of the Black Lion."

* * *

"All right follow my lead; we need to give the castle time to deactivate its barrier," Keith ordered the other three lions. The Red Lion let out a mighty roar as it charged forward, unleashing blasts of crimson fire at the enemy interceptors. "Stevonnie, we need you to put out those fires below!"

"I'm on it." The human Fusion said as they piloted the Blue Lion near the burning forest; carefully firing its beam of ice at the trees to disperse its flames but preventing the vegetation from coming to any harm. The Blue Lion soared above the now snow-covered trees before looping back around to take care of the rest of the fire.

The Blue Lion's detector frantically bleeped as more than a dozen Djalg's began heading towards them. "Guys, I've got some baddies heading my way," Stevonnie stated as they did their best to avoid the oncoming laser blasts from the enemy ships.

"We've got you two covered," Katie informed as the Green Lion began intercepting the interceptors; following their movements like a shadow.

"All right Pidge. You fly, I shoot!" Peridot told as she pulled up the control panel of her co-pilot seat. Pidge flew the lion until she could properly aim her green co-pilots weapons. "Eat laser, clods!" Peridot screamed with energy as she pulled the trigger. Lime colored energy shot from the Green Lions mouth as it struck down several fighters, crashing them into the ground below.

"Thanks for the assistance." Stevonnie praised before putting out the remaining fires.

"No thanks needed," Pidge said as she flew alongside the human Fusion's lion.

"But one would be appreciated." Peridot joked; which was followed by barking.

"Is that a dog?" Stevonnie asked as they raised an eyebrow.

"We'll discuss that later," Pidge assured.

"Yahoo!" Amethyst pleasingly cried as she rammed the Yellow Lion through four Erto's. "This is awesome!" Amethyst further said the purple Gem was having the time of her life as she continued ramming through Galra fighters like they were nothing but a minor inconvenience. During her excitement high, Amethyst was caught off guard by three ships that managed to land hits on her. "Ah!" The Crystal Gem cried as she felt her lions' pain.

"Amethyst!" Stevonnie shouted as they charged towards her with the Blue Lion's thrusters maxed out.

"Ah!" Amethyst cried once more as the laser fire began to overpower her.

"No!" Stevonnie cried with raw emotion as they pulled the trigger on their lion's weapons; the blue beam crystalized the enemy ships before they freefell to the ground below, where they crashed and burned.

"Oh no…" Steven's side of Stevonnie said with horror in his tone over what he had done.

"Steven, you had to." Connie's side of Stevonnie said, trying her best to console her friend. "You had to."

"Stevonnie, it's going to be okay." Keith tried to console over the communicators. "It's going to be okay; you're not alone in this."

"Okay," Stevonnie said as they finally regained their composure.

The particle barrier surrounding the castle flickers before deactivating; leaving the structure exposed. "It's safe to return to the castle." Allura's voice stated. "Hurry before the Galra mount another attack!"

The four lions circled around and charged right towards the castle as fast as they could.

* * *

"The other Lions are docked, and access to the Black Lion has been granted," Allura told Shiro and Garnet. "Follow me." Allura ran ahead of the human and Gem and stepped onto the ovular pad in the control room. The sloped surface begins glowing brightly as Shiro and Garnet stepped on as well; before it descends to the once locked off lower area of the castle, like an elevator.

As soon as the quickly descending lift came to a stop; the three of them stood before a closed, ancient door with glowing purple markings.

 _Shirogane_.

 _Garnet._

"The lion is calling to the both of us," Garnet said as she and Shiro both stepped towards the door and placed their hand on it. The bright markings flashed brightly before a long beam of energy leaked from an angular gap within it; as the doors slowly opened.

Shiro and Garnet were left awestruck at the sight of the Black Lion. This massive vehicle was far more significant in size than the Red, Blue or any of the other lions.

 _Shirogane._

"Did you hear that, Garnet?" Takashi asked his Gem companion.

"No, but it's like I expected." Garnet began. "You're worthier of a pilot than I."

"But I thought we were equally chosen?" Shiro asked.

"The Black Lion is different from the other Lions," Allura stated. "Even if she decides that more than one person be worthy of piloting her; she'll usually decide who is worthier in the end."

"You'll be a great leader Shirogane. No one needs Future Vision to see that." Garnet stated, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Shiro smiled and nodded at the Fusion, before walking up to the purple barrier surrounding the Lion; closing his eyes and placing his hand on it.

 _Shirogane. Worthy._

The dome shield around the Black Lion disperses as the mechanical beast lets out a proud roar upon finding its worthy pilot.

"Come now, let's meet up with the others; I have something for all of you that you could all use." Allura stated as she leads them back to lift.

* * *

"My babies!" Pearl cried as she and Garnet ran over to give Stevonnie a big hug, as soon as they exited the Blue Lion. "Are you both okay? You're not hurt, are you? Please tell me you're not hurt!"

"I'm fine, Pearl," Stevonnie told the Crystal Gem with a slightly down tone.

"Is everything all right?" Garnet asked with concern.

"Steven and Connie would like to speak with you two later." The human Fusion told. "But we have more pressing concerns now."

Pumpkin barked as she exited from the Green Lion with Pidge and Peridot. "Okay, calm down girl," Peridot said to Pumpkin as the veggitoid ran around the room excitedly; until she ran into Lion and the Space Mice, who she kindly greeted.

"Sup nerds; you did some nice shooting and flying out there." Amethyst complimented both Katie and the Gem as she exited from the Yellow Lion.

"I technically did all the flying while Peridot did the shooting," Pidge explained with a little blush. "But thanks for the compliment."

"I took notice that you were, how the humans say it… "Having the time of your life" with the Yellow Lion," Peridot stated to the purple Gem.

"You know it, homegirl," Amethyst said as she playfully punched the green Gems arm.

"I'm glad you both made it back," Shiro stated as he walks over to Keith and Matthew, who both just emerged from the Red Lion.

"Was there any doubt." Matt assuredly said as he and Keith shake Takashi's hand, as the Red Lion's pilot nods.

"I hate interrupting, but time is of the essence," Allura told the group, garnering their attention towards her, Lance and Coran. Behind them were five human-sized pods levitating off the ground.

"What's our plan, Princess?" Keith asked the Altean sovereign.

"Before we discuss that, Coran found something of use for all of you after you left," Allura stated, before turning to her advisor. "Would you do the honors."

"Of course, Princess," Coran said as he pressed a button on a handheld device; causing the pods to stop levitating and gently rest on the floor. The individual chambers slowly opened as thick exited from them; revealing five black suits with a set of white armor; each with different colored highlights and helmets. "What you see before you are the armors of the original Paladins of Voltron, the very first people to pilot the lions."

"Awesome!" Amethyst excitedly stated with stars in her eyes as she eyed the yellow armor; which was unmistakably hers.

"If you are worried about the differences in size, the armor will shapeshift to fit your body type." Coran further explained.

"So, why are you all just standing around? Try them on." Lance told the group.

Stevonnie was the first to step forward and take hold of the blue armor. Much to their surprise; the black, leather-like material of the suit manipulated itself down to the molecular level and instantly attached itself to the human Fusion's body; as if they were slipping on a glove. "Oh, this is neat," Stevonnie said lastly as moved their body around to gain a feel for the gear; before the rest of the armor magnetically attached to the body on their own; it also helped that the material was surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm next," Amethyst said as she rushed to her uniform, which materialized onto her as well. Peridot and Pidge then followed her; the latter whom accepted the armor while the former turned it down. Then followed by Shiro, and lastly Keith.

Stevonnie tried to place their helmet on but found that their long; almost body length hair got in the way. "Um… Pearl would you mind…" Stevonnie began asking their fellow Crystal Gem, who rushed over to the human Fusion without saying a word and quickly braids the hair into a ponytail to make it easier to slip the helmet on. Stevonnie would have to do something about it later.

Pidge also suffered from the same problem with her helmet but resolved it by tying her ponytail into a bun. Amethyst shapeshifted her hair to be shorter; so, she could place it on her head. Keith tucked his cat-like ears forward so that he could put his helmet on; it wasn't the most comfortable, but it would do. The only one who had no hassle with his helmet was Shirogane. "Thank you for these, Princess," Shiro told Allura.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll need these as well." Allura told as she presented the armored pilots with four, alien devices. "These are the Bayards of Voltron; the weapons of the Paladins, capable of strengthening your connections with you lion more so than already. The Bayard will become a weapon suitable for its wielder upon picking it up."

The new Paladins all gratefully took their respected Bayard's. As soon as Stevonnie took hers, the Blue Bayard glowed a bright blue before transforming into an exact duplicate of Rose's sword; with the only noticeable difference being the color. "Woah." The awestruck human Fusion said as they stared at the newly formed blade.

Amethyst took her Yellow Bayard and discovered it to transform into a mini-turret that she could barely lift; resulting in her deactivating the weapon. "I think I'll stick with my whip for now," Amethyst said with a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her helmet.

Pidge's Bayard revealed itself to be a triangular-shaped blade; which amazed her and Peridot. "Aw, you got a cute little Bayard." Lance teased the green girls, only for Pidge to lightly tap him with her weapon; revealing its electrocution powers as she shocks the Prince.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute." Pidge retorted to Lance, who is still groaning in pain.

Keith was the last one to take his Bayard, which transformed into a double-edged broadsword; one that all the Alteans recognized.

Allura took a moment to regain her composure, before looking at towards Shiro. "I'm sorry I cannot present you with your Bayard, for it was lost with its original owner."

"Don't worry; I can make do without it," Shiro assured her.

Allura nodded at the man before turning her to the rest of the new Paladins. "You've all been chosen by the lions for a purpose; to stop Zarkon and others like him from harming this universe. It is time the Paladins of Voltron take to the skies and stars once more." The siren blared once more.

"Oh quiznack!" Coran shouted as he looked at another small device. "The Galra have deployed a second wave of fighters."

"Then it is time to show them what we are made of." Shiro, the leader of the Paladins says with determination in his tone. "Everyone to your lions!"

* * *

"Commander Sendak, the Devastation Cannon is now at sixty percent." A Galra soldier informed.

"Excellent." The military leader said. "Continue with the deployed fighter's objective to burn the rest of the planet." The flagships scanners started to bleep.

"What is that?" Sendak asked, turning to the soldier checking on them.

"Sir, we're detecting four… no five vessels are emerging from the castle." The Galran informed.

* * *

A secret hatch below the castle swiftly opened as the Black Lion runs out and takes to the sky with a roar mightier than any of the other lions; as they followed behind their leader.

"All right Chief, what's the plan!" Amethyst asked Shiro through the Yellow Lion's communicators.

"We have all the lions; we just need to figure out how to form Voltron," Shiro responded through the Black Lion's comms. "Amethyst! Stevonnie! You two are to in charge of preventing any fighters from getting to close to the castle; don't be afraid to pull the trigger if you have to."

"I understand." Stevonnie slowly said as she and Amethyst carried out their orders.

"Keith! Pidge and Peridot! You're with me!" Shiro further ordered.

"Got it." "Roger." "Affirmative." Keith, Katie, and Peridot all said in unison; as they did as they were told.

The Black, Red and Green Lions all fired their distinctive colored energy beams at the Djalg's and Erto's; blowing them out of the sky. The Green and Red Lion's split off from Black and were successfully able to perform a pincer attack on several of the interceptors.

Two squadrons of the Galra fighter appear and launch all their primary weapons at the two Lions, forcing them into a corner; but were saved by the Black Lion who slashed through each of the opponents with a glowing, purple blade that materialized in the mechanical beast's jaw.

"How did you do that?" Keith asked with surprise. "Red never told me how to do that."

"No idea, I just followed Black's instructions," Shiro answered.

"Stevonnie, you remember that trick you did back on the Balmera?" Amethyst asked her friend. "Could you do it again?

"Yes, and yes." The human Fusion responded as they soared ahead of the Galra fighters they were chasing and manifested a surge of azure energy; successfully turning the air in front into thick, near-blinding snow to the same effect as before.

With the Galra distracted, Amethyst took the opportunity to ram into the fighters with yellow energy surround her; striking with enough force to cause each ship to crash into each other. "Woo! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Don't get too cocky guys; we still have more to deal with," Shiro informed.

* * *

"Sir, all of our fighters are nearly decimated." A Galran soldier stated, to his superior.

"How much longer until the cannon is charged?" Sendak asked.

"Roughly one varga left, sir." Another soldier answered.

"Divert some of that power into our secondary weapons and target those lions!" Sendak ordered.

"Sir, that'll increase the charge time by at least forty more doboshes." The same soldier informs.

"I'm aware. Just do it." Sendak ordered lastly.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Peridot said.

"What's, uh-oh?" Stevonnie asked.

"If I'm reading this right." Peridot began, as she looked at the Green Lion's scanners. "Then the scanners say the Dreadnaught is about to…"

"Look out!" Keith shouted as the five Lions dodged the _Fire of Purification_ 's laser blasts.

"Everyone, stay sharp!" Shiro ordered as the lions remained on the defensive.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Lance shouted in frustration.

"There is nothing much we can do," Coran stated. "All power is being diverted to the particle barrier, so we can survive another blast as we experienced earlier; meaning no weapons for us."

"They are going to find a way; I just know it," Pearl said with assurance, but the look on her face showed her worry toward this entire situation.

"If they only had the time, we could've formed Voltron," Allura stated, before closing her eyes to pray silently. "Please, figure out how to form him."

* * *

 _Shirogane._

 _Keith._

 _Pidge. Peridot._

 _Amethyst._

 _Stevonnie._

All five lions called the names of their respected and different pilots. "Did anyone else hear those?" Amethyst asked.

"I did," Shiro said.

"Same." Both Pidge and Peridot stated.

"I as well," Keith said.

"Ditto," Stevonnie replied.

"Everyone, close your eyes and listen to them," Shiro advised. The rest of the Paladins did so and listened as their lions conveyed to them specific instructions; after a moment of silence, pilot all open their eyes as bright auras begin surrounding each lion. "Everyone get all that?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, sir." The Paladins all said in unison.

"The let's do it!" Shiro shouted as he maxes out the thrusters on the Black Lion; the Lions of Voltron converge together as the radiant energy grows brighter, charging headfirst at Sendak's flagship with a massive, crashing boom.

As the light faded away, and the dust settled; all that stood within a freshly made crater on the Dreadnaught was him… the one-hundred-meter-tall, multi-colored space knight himself... the Legendary Defender.

"I can't believe we did it!" Keith shouted ecstatically from the right arm of Voltron.

"We formed Voltron!" "This is incredible!" Pidge and Peridot shouted out loud with equal amounts of enthusiasm from the left arm of Voltron.

"Am I a leg?" Amethyst asked with stars in her eyes from the left leg of Voltron.

"How are we doing this?" Stevonnie asked with excitement from the right leg of Voltron.

"I don't know? But that's not important right now. Let's end this fight!" Shiro ordered his fellow Paladins from the head and torso of Voltron.

Voltron launches himself off the crater and flies around the ship at a speed that exceeded the individual lions; as the mighty robot begins charging toward the Dreadnaught's secondary weapons.

The Paladins cried with raw emotion as they placed all the individual power they could into Voltron; as he delivered punch after punch onto the weapons, destroying them with every hit.

* * *

"They did it!" Allura cried with joy as she and the others watched what took place above.

"Of course they could do it," Matthew told the Princess with confidence in his little sister and friends.

"That's right, give them hell!" An overly excited Pearl shouted, only to cover her mouth upon realizing what she said; much to everyone's surprise.

"You just cursed." Prince Lance said as he laughed out loud.

"N… no, I didn't." Pearl embarrassedly lied.

"Oh, Amethyst is going to love this." Lance continued to joke.

"Do not tell her!" Pearl gritted her teeth with an angry blush.

* * *

"Commander, all secondary weapons are down." A soldier informed. "But the Devastation Cannon is primed and ready to fire on your command."

Sendak turned around to look the soldier in the eye before saying the words, "Do it."

* * *

"Guys, I'm picking up a large amount of energy originating from the front of the vessel," Pidge informed.

"It's a Devastation Cannon," Keith stated, picking up the same readings as well. "If it hits the barrier, the castle won't survive."

 _Pidge. Peridot._

"Hold up; Green is speaking to us," Peridot informed. Both her and Katie followed the lion's instructions and discovered an ability to create a large, tower-like shield. "If what Green is telling us is true, this should be able to block the blast."

"Then let's put it to the test," Shiro stated as the Paladins fly in front of the Dreadnaught at the same time as it fires the cannon. Pidge and Peridot lift the shield up and take the blast at full force. The shield protects Voltron from the deadly energy, but it doesn't prevent the magnificent warrior from being pushed back by its sheer power.

"Hang on!" Both Amethyst and Stevonnie shout as they push the thrusters for the legs of Voltron to their max; successfully stopping the giant laser in its place and charge forward.

 _Keith._

"What is it?" Keith asks the Red Lion as a compartment opens near the control panel, revealing a slot with a shape like his Red Bayard. "All right, girl. Let's see what this does!" Red energy surrounded Keith's entire body as he thrusts the Bayard into the slot with a passion-filled cry. The right arm of Voltron flashes a similar radiance before large saber forms in the robot's hand.

"How did you do that?" Stevonnie asked with surprise.

"Who cares, let's use it!" Amethyst shouted as the Yellow and Blue Paladins further increase Voltron's ramming speed.

Voltron thrusts the sword forward with the shield as he continues to pierce through the energy. The Paladins all release one more energized cry as they staked all or nothing on this attack. The Legendary Defender charged forward at speeds succeeding his original as he pierces right through the front of the ship and out the center. Explosions surrounded the _Fire of Purification_ as it began to crash down to the surface of the planet.

* * *

Commander Sendak stood on the bridge, unmoving while the rest of his crew panicked at seeing the ground draw dangerously closer. Unflinching, the Galra warrior said his last words before closing his eyes and accepting what he assumed to be his end with a smirk. "Victory or Death."

* * *

"We… we won!" Allura ecstatically shouted with some disbelief as she and the others could see the massive explosion.

"Yes!" Pearl cried with a mixture of relief and joy as she leaped to hug Garnet, who spun the skinny Gem around with equal excitement.

Matthew, Coran, and Lance all jumped up and down; unintentionally causing themselves to fall onto the floor.

"You all did it," Allura said with tears of joy. "Thank you."

Matt quickly got off the ground and spoke quickly spoke into Allura's communicator before she turned it off. "Now come back to the castle, you all need a long and well-deserved rest."

* * *

"You're serious!" Amethyst shouted with disbelief as Lance told her about Pearl cursing.

"I swear to the Gods, and Goddesses, I'm telling the truth." The Altean Prince sincerely said.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this," Amethyst smirked as she turned to a bashful Pearl. "I mean for gosh sakes Pearl, watch your language; you kiss Steven good night with that mouth after all."

"I can already tell I'm never going to hear the end of this." Pearl groaned while Amethyst and Lance continued laughing.

Pumpkin, the Space Mice, and Lion all played with each other in a nearby corner; barking, squeaking and purr-roaring.

Pidge, Peridot, Matthew, and Coran were all discussing how they could improve the castle's defense to be better prepared for another attack.

Steven and Connie were having a talk with Garnet about the possibility if Sendak or anyone else on _Fire of Purification_ survived the crash.

With the Fusion confidently telling the teenagers, "If they did... we'll find them and make sure they don't hurt anyone else. But that's not all you wish to talk about, is it."

"No…" Steven reluctantly stated. "When we were out there, we had to fight back…"

"We took lives." Connie summed up. "The lives of living creatures."

Garnet sighed before taking off her visor, looking at the teens with her three eyes. "Taking a life is never easy and never will be. If stuff like this continues bothering you, don't be afraid to talk to Pearl or I about it. We'll always listen."

"Thank you, Garnet." Both Connie and Steven said to the Fusion.

"We'll talk later tonight if you wish; but right now, you both deserve some rest." Garnet lastly said as she comfortingly wrapped her arms around the Jam Buds.

While Shiro and Keith were taking the time to relax for what felt like forever to them until Allura decided to walk over to the human and Galra; along with Lance.

"Can I help you two," Keith asked with a hint of disinterest in his tone.

"Keith, I know we gave you difficulty when you first came here." Allura began.

"And I understand why." Keith interrupted. "Discovering that a member of the race who destroyed your people is a part of the Universe only hope; it's easy to see why you would have those feelings."

"But we shouldn't have let it cloud our judgment of you," Allura said anew. "Shiro told me something earlier, and it made me take the time to reevaluate my feelings towards you. Today, you've proven it's not what's in your blood that defines who you are. And we're… I'm sorry for not giving you a chance earlier."

Keith was caught off guard by those kind words; excluding what Matt and Shiro have told him before, those had to be the most thoughtful words anyone ever said to him. "Thank you; it means a lot," Keith said as he offers a handshake, which the Altean's accept.

"No problem," Lance stated. "Although, I still think you're a jerk."

Keith chuckled under his breath before looking at the Prince. "Right back at you."

* * *

Later that night, everyone except Matthew, Shiro and Keith decided to turn in and sleep in their assigned living quarters. To Matt's discovery, Gems don't need to sleep; the only exceptions being Amethyst and Peridot who choose to sleep. Garnet decided to stay with Steven in his room, while Pearl remained with Connie in hers; both Crystal Gems wanting to make sure they don't have any nightmares due to the stress of that has happened today.

Matthew offered to stay with Pidge for the night to make sure she was okay, but she turned down his proposal. Steven, Connie, and Katie were probably the textbook definition of brave. Being thrown into a conflict like this isn't something Matt wanted for his sister; but he should know by now that when Katie sets her mind to something, she'll never back down from it. When the opportunity arises for the Holt siblings to do so, they will use the information given to them by Ryner to find their father.

Matthew discovered some personal information on the data Pidge and Peridot were able to gather on Olkarion; more precisely, information about the Blade of Marmora allies within Castle Doom and a certain blue woman they promised to go back for. "What did you find out, Matthew?" Takashi asked his friend.

"I was able to gather up some useful information on the Galra," Matthew stated as he showed Keith and Shiro the information on a laptop-like device. "One of the Blade of Marmora agents that aided us in our escape from Doom was capture roughly six months ago."

"Who?" Keith quickly asked with concern in his tone, worrying it might be his father.

"Ulaz," Matthew answered. "And from what I can tell, he has been tortured ever since. But have been unable to get anything out of him."

"Well, Ulaz is one of our toughest agents," Keith stated. "He'll die before telling Zarkon or his witch anything."

"While we're on the subject of Haggar." Matthew began as he brought up another file. "She has been doing plenty of in-depth research on Gems and their unique connection to the Quintessence field. The Galra have been capturing more Gems ever since and experimenting on them." Matt added lastly, feeling his stomach turn upon thinking of those experiments.

"Were you able to find anything on Lapis?" Shiro asked.

"Yes. I've found recorded footage of Haggar's… tests on her." Matt said in a disturbed tone, unsettled by the footage he had to study. "But she is alive. As for where she is… that's a different story."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked again.

"I found this," Matthew said as he brought up a video file. "This is the last recorded footage of Lapis in Castle Doom."

Matthew played the video, showing Lapis Lazuli's arms and legs chain bound onto a wall with strange symbols; the blue woman was unconscious and looked as if she had been through the worst kind of hell imaginable. Suddenly, a ventilation cover fell off the roof of the room as a tall, humanoid woman with a tail entered the screen. She was equipped with Galra armor and a hood that concealed her entire face in shadows; to the point where it appeared as if she had no eyes at all. Perched on the woman's left shoulder was a black, alien cat with blue ears and orange stripes. The female took out a knife and used it to cut Lazuli's binds, catching the blue woman before she hit the floor. The space cat violently hissed as the alien woman turned to the camera and threw a dagger at it; destroying the device.

"Was that a Marmora agent?" Matt asked Keith.

"No, whoever she was, she is no member of the Blades," Keith answered. "And if she is Galra; based on what we saw, she is unaligned with Empire."

"So as far as we can assume, it looks like we have another faction in this conflict," Shiro stated as Matthew turned off his laptop. The three of them all decided in unison that they would share this information with the others later; right now, they all need to take this moment of rest before the next battle to come. Wherever and whenever that may be.

* * *

Note: CoyotePrime1100 pointed out that I missed an opportunity to use the "Language!" joke in an earlier chapter, so I decided to use it here.


	9. Chapter 9: Rest and Relaxation

"Okay, I think I got this camera working, and... Yes! It is perfect.

Ahem! Log Date: 7-20-8, this is Peridot. This is my first ever video recording or vlog as the humans call it, but I digress.

I haven't done a log date, vocal or video, ever since the whole Cluster incident. But considering we are roughly stars know how many lightyears away from the Earth and a lot has happened; now would be an excellent time for me to... as Steven would call it, talk about my feelings.

So, my existence has been a journey, to say the least; once I was a prominent loyalist to Homeworld, then I joined the Crystal Gem rebellion, and now I'm a Paladin of Voltron; well, the co-pilot to the Paladin of Voltron to be exact.

Speaking of Katie or Pidge as she likes being referred to as; my feelings towards her are around the levels of friendly. Pidge is one of the smartest organics I've ever met, but considering humans are the only organics I've ever taken the time to learn about; my opinion could be regarded as very biased. However, as much as I would like to continue talking about the smart and brave pilots of the Green Lion; believe me when I say I could write an entire memoir about us, I would like to talk about the others.

I've already shared my feeling about Steven and Crystal Gems back on Earth, so I'll skip them to talk about Takashi Shirogane, Keith, and the Alteans.

Shiro, the leader of the Paladins, is… I can see him being to us Paladins the same way Rose Quartz was to the Crystal Gems. The man is like a hessonite; a natural born leader, but unlike a hessonite; he knows compassion towards those who follow him, and I would follow him to the end of the universe if I had to, both figuratively and literally; I might add. It is easy to see why the human girl, Connie, has a slight attraction to him; although I can… well, everyone can tell that Connie and Steven have feelings towards each other, to be honest. Her appeal is most likely towards his physical appearance and personality; seeing him as a mentor figure the same way she sees Pearl.

Now, I was hoping to save him for last, but… okay, I'm not going to lie, Keith terrifies me a little bit. He has the ferocity of a jasper when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and the skills of a nephrite regarding aerial warfare; if not better… while I and the others have warmed up to his more pragmatic perception of the universe; his tendency towards violence can be a bit unnerving. But he does come through in the end, no matter the situation; is he an ideal person to help defend the universe? Short answer, no. But in all fairness; none of us here are a perfect choice for that role either.

Now, the Alteans are probably the most exciting members of our group; their civilization surrounded in mystery with ancient technologies like this castle just waiting to be rediscovered.

Side note: Princess Allura, Prince Lance and Coran revealed that the castle; appropriately titled the Castle of Lions, is also a cruiser as well. As soon as the engines are operational; we will be making a trip to Balmera X-95-Vox to save some friends of Steven, Amethyst, and Connie.

In any event, Princess Allura is as elegant and graceful as a diamond, or even more so; especially since Yellow Diamond was none of that. The Princess has helped us get on the right track with finding the rest of the lions and forming Voltron. Amethyst also seemingly likes to refer to her as "Space Mom" whenever she's not in the room. Based on what I've been told about what a mom is, "Space Mom" sounds like a very generous compliment; however, she also refers to Shiro as "Space Dad" in the same manner. So, from what I know of Earth culture, something tells me that Amethyst "Percy and Pierre's" them. But maybe I'm mistaken, and she merely sees them as two people who would fit a mom and dad description.

Prince Lance is also a nice person to be around. While his maturity is nowhere near Allura's, he is still kind; Amethyst likes hanging out with him, and a friend of Amy is a friend of mine.

Side Note: Amethyst recommended we use nicknames while out in the field, so we can communicate with each other quickly. Shiro is known as "Chief." Keith is called "Broody," though we are working on a better one to call him. Amethyst will be called "Amy" for short. Steven and Connie suggested for Stevonnie to be called "Petal," like Rose Petal. Pidge is just referred to as Pidge. While I've been given the nickname of "Dot."

Back to my main point: Although Lance is sweet, his attempts at flirting with Pearl are… tedious, at best; he even said she and I quote, "activates his particle barrier." Is that a thing Alteans can do? I do not know about it since Garnet advised me not to ask him what he means, and it's probably for the best. Furthermore, he is seemingly trying to build a "rivalry" with Keith; I don't know why especially since Keith would be able to destroy him with ease.

Now on to Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man, as he likes to call himself; although I think quirky would fit better. He is by far the most energized of the Alteans; he's like a carnelian, considering how animated he is. However, despite all of those; Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe is a genius and knows his technology far better than one would expect for a man who has been in cryogenic sleep for 10,000 years.

Side Note: I also found myself a pet name Pumpkin; who is just adorable. Also, the information Pidge and I had stolen from the Galra had been put to good use by Matt, Shiro, and Keith; as they were able to gather and share with us the status of the Galra; as well as what they have planned.

Well, I think I've recorded enough for now; I'll speak again when I have the chance. We all have a sworn duty to not just one planet anymore, but to the entire universe, and I will not let my team down. This is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, signing off."

* * *

The door to the dining room opened as an exhausted Shiro, Steven, Pidge, Amethyst, and Connie entered the room. The latter of which, had her long hair cut down into a bob-style; that way when she and Steven make Stevonnie, the hair won't be as long and interfere with the helmet. "… we should have a team chant." Steven suggested. "You know, something to raise our spirits."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Shiro asked.

"Steven and I were thinking of maybe something like "Let's Go! Voltron Force!" Connie shouted as she and Steven struck poses like characters from a Japanese anime.

"Not bad, but we'll work on it," Shiro told the teenage girl, making her blush a little bit; which Steven noticed and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello, guys! How was the workout?" Coran asked the dog-tired Paladins, as he set out several platters onto the table.

"Tough, but worth it," Shiro answered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"And you will never guess who unlock a new ability," Steven said with enthusiasm, and he jumped forward; ascending higher into the air before gently landing back on the ground a considerable number of feet from the Paladins. "I can float!"

"I can tell he's thrilled about his new powers," Coran said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, he is," Shiro said with his arms folded and a smile toward the teen's innocent excitement. The Gems had informed the others Steven still has his powers developing and would unlock a new ability at random times; along with defending the entire universe, the Alteans and Paladins would aid the Gems with the development of his powers. "By the way, Coran. Is the castle ready for flight?"

"Just about," Coran told the Black Paladin. "Where are Keith and Peridot?"

"Dot is doing a vlog in her quarters; while Broody is in the training hall with Pearl, Lance, and Garnet," Amethyst told.

"Who's Broody again?" Coran asked the purple Gem.

"Keith," Amethyst answered.

"Oh, right." Coran embarrassedly apologized. "We need to work on those nicknames. But to answer Shiro's question on the Castle of Lions flight status; Allura and Matthew are searching down below for any parts that they could use for flight capabilities."

"Sounds good; the sooner we take off, the sooner we can save Hunk, Shay and the other Balmerans," Connie stated.

"Then the rest of the universe, too," Shiro concluded.

"In the meantime, I made you all an authentic, ancient Paladin lunch!" Coran stepped to the side, revealing a plethora of unappetizing food with an odor that wanted to make the group throw up.

"No offense dude, but everything here smells… not good." Amethyst groaned at what she refused to refer to as food.

"I know! That's how you know it's packed with nutrients and other healthy stuff!" Coran energetically stated as he took a deep sniff of the aroma.

"Well, that settles it. You three are coming into the kitchen with me." Amethyst said out loud; pointing at Steven, Connie, and Pidge. "You're all going to be my taste testers for an authentic, modernized Paladin lunch." The purple Gem shapeshifts the length of her arms and wraps them around the three teens as she leads them into the kitchen as quickly as she could.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Pidge shouted as her voice echoed through the hall Amethyst dragged her down.

"Well, that leaves more for you, Shiro," Coran told the leader of Voltron while sticking a spoonful of the food in his face. "Open wide, here comes the airplane." The older Altean said as he mimicked airplane noises in his attempt to force-feed Shiro.

"No. Just… no." Shiro groaned as he stepped back. "I'm going to see what Keith and Lance are up to," Shiro concluded as he stepped out of the dining room.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Coran exclaimed before eating the food himself; Coran's face turned green before he begrudgingly swallowed the awful sustenance. "The others were right this is terrible."

* * *

Keith held his Marmoran blade up as he blocked the attack from the training drone's electric staff. The Galra rolled out of the way, dodging the next attack before taking out the Red Bayard and summoning its Altean Broadsword. Keith unleashed a flurry of twin-bladed attacks on the robot and managed to disarm it of its weapon before delivering a kick to the face; deactivating it.

Lance continued landing bullseye after bullseye with his preferred weapon of choice, an Altean energy bow. An ancient Altean weapon where the bowstring generates mystical arrows, made of pure energy every time it is pulled back; giving its user an infinite supply of ammunition.

"Aw yeah! Sharpshooter still has the moves." Lance egotistically told himself; celebrating getting four bullseyes in a row at a range of roughly twenty meters.

"Sharpshooter?" Keith asked the Altean Prince.

"Yeah, that was my nickname back in the day." Lance bragged. "You didn't think charisma was my only naturally born gift, did you?"

"He-he…" Keith chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" An annoyed Lance asked him.

"Nothing," Keith began. "Just thinking about you having any charisma at all is kind of…"

"Oh, so you don't think I'm a lady killer, is that it?" Lance accusingly asked. "I'll have you know I can charm any woman."

"Is that what happened when Pearl dropped you on the floor?" Keith snarked.

"Okay, maybe being frozen for 10,000 years has me off my game, but it will come back to me," Lance responded. "To me, flirting is as easy as riding a hover-cycle."

"Well, then maybe you would like to try your chances again?" Pearl asked the Altean as she stood up from the training room stands where she and Garnet were watching the two boys train. "You should know I am a skilled master of the blade myself. The Terrifying Renegade is what they called me."

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Lance asked.

"I thought I gave off the impression; but yes, I am," Pearl answered. Her ovular gemstone shined a dazzling white before the pale gem materialized a saber out of thin air. "And I'll sweeten the deal if you can knock me on the ground; I'll give you a kiss on the forehead as your prize."

"On the lips." Lance bargained.

"On the cheek." Pearl compromised to her displeasure.

"Deal." Lance accepted.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining," Garnet said to herself with a smirk.

"You're tough, Pearl; but not that tough." Keith taunted the Crystal Gem, wanting to get in on this duel as well. "If I remember correctly, I was able to kick you in the face and steal your spear back on Earth."

"Oh please, I was holding back. Way back," Pearl responded. "I can take the both of you on with one arm behind my back. If you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it," Keith said as he held both of his swords tightly in his hands. "You better get ready to kiss Lance on those cheeks."

"The only thing that'll be kissed is the ground, by you two." Pearl attempted to taunt. "Whatever, let's begin."

* * *

Shiro finally made it near the training room; taking guesses at what Keith, Lance, and the Gems be doing in there as he approached the door; but stopped upon hearing what sounded like intense sparring.

Suddenly, the door slid open and both Keith and Lance were thrown out of the room screaming, covered in bruises and groaning in pain. Shiro peaked into the room and saw a smug Pearl wiping the dust and sweat off her hands, while Garnet was clapping. Shiro would've asked what happened, but the evidence was clear on what had just occurred.

* * *

"So, Pidge, what kind of food do you like?" Steven asked his friend; as Amethyst raided the kitchen while Connie read, or tried to read, what she assumed to be an Altean cookbook.

"Well... I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts; they're so dry, is that weird? Because I think it's kind of weird." Pidge awkwardly answered.

"Well, if Amethyst and I are reading this cookbook right; this should be the intergalactic equivalent to peanut butter," Connie stated as she presented them a jar with a substance that looked like peanut butter.

"So, what am I to expect from Amethyst's cooking?" Pidge asked the young Crystal Gem.

"Amethyst usually just throws together whatever she finds to be delicious and puts it into an oven." Steven summed up.

"Oh, goodie," Pidge said in a somewhat sarcastic and scared tone, begrudging the idea of being the taste tester for the Frankenstein monster equivalent of food.

"It'll be a pleasure cooking for all of you," Amethyst said as she stuck a spoon into the jars; sampling the foods, spices, and condiments; putting aside the once she dislikes, while keeping the ones she did like.

* * *

"I found it!" Allura joyfully shouted as she presented a mysterious looking device to Matt. The Princess wasn't garbed in her royal dress; instead substituting it out for a white bodysuit with black, pink and blue accents, and her long hair was tied into a cute bun. They were probably good decisions considering dress isn't an ideal choice of clothing when searching for mechanical parts. "I knew we had a nebulon booster somewhere. This will help us with getting the Castle of Lions into the air."

"Sounds great, Allura," Matthew told the Princess with a gleeful expression, which then changed to one of embarrassment as his stomach started growling. "We'll get that installed later; I haven't had anything to eat all day except breakfast."

"I believe Coran had a meal prepared for the Paladins, if we hurry we can grab a bite." Allura suggested as she placed the nebulon booster on a nearby table before she and Matt ran to the dining room.

* * *

Allura and Matthew walk into the dining room where they see the Paladins and Crystal Gem at the table. Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Steven, Connie, and Amethyst were all chowing down on the food that was prepared for them with delight; not knowing that they were culinary creations by Amethyst. While Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot just sat at the table; discussing something with each other that Allura couldn't quite make out with all the munching.

"I was wrong, this is delicious," Pidge said to Amethyst as she took another mouthful of food.

"I take it they like the Paladin lunch?" The Princess asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Coran pouted under his breath.

Allura decided to drop the conversation upon seeing Keith and Lance covered in bandages, bumps, and bruises. "What happened to you two?" She asked.

"Training." Both the Altean and Galra answered before consuming another mouthful of food.

A part of Allura wanted to ask what they meant by "training" but decided that it may be for the best not to.

"Anyway." Allura began, turning to the rest of the group. "Matt and I found an old nebulon booster."

"I theorize that after a few tweaks to it; it should be capable of making the castle airborne once more." Matt summed up.

"Then we'll make our way to the Balmera," Allura told. "After we free its people; we'll take the fight to Zarkon." Then the siren blared.

"Oh, what is it now?" Lance complained, with a mouth full of food. "I swear if it's more Empirical Galra…"

Coran brought up the holo-screen to see what the cause of the alarm was; spotting a small, bipedal creature with horns and a tail scurrying across the front walkway to the castle's entrance with a poorly-made looking weapon in hand. "That's what tripped the alarm?" Peridot asked with disbelief.

"Aw, it's kind of cute," Steven said in a mellow tone.

"He doesn't look too much of a threat." Lance pointed out.

"But appearances can be deceiving." Pearl self-confidently reminded the Prince.

"Yeetah!" The tiny creature shouted his battle cry as he charged the front doors with his weapon, managing to stick the blade in-between the cracks; struggling as he tried opening the door.

"That's adorable," Steven said as he watched the little creature try its best to pry the entrance open.

"Let's see what he wants," Allura said as she made her way to the castle's entrance.

"But let's not take any chances," Keith said as he and the others follow the Princess.

* * *

The tiny alien still struggled to pry the door open only to scurry away upon it opening on its own; hiding behind a nearby rock.

"Hello, we mean you know harm; we just want to greet you," Allura told the creature, who stepped out of his hiding spot while leveling his weapon at the group.

"Aw," Steven said once more as the alien attempted to be threatening.

"Wait, he could be dangerous," Keith said as he drew he Marmora sword. "Lower your weapon."

"Nobody takes Klaizap's weapon!" The alien responded, standing his ground against the Galra.

"Keith, there is no need for violence," Allura told the Paladin, who decided to put his blade away. "Please, accept our most humble apologies."

The warrior, Klaizap, lowered his weapon and stood before Allura respectfully. "I am Klaizap, the most courageous warrior of all of Arus. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers."

"Followers?" Lance questioned.

"Lion Goddess?" Both Steven and Connie confusedly asked.

"What makes you think this Lion Goddess is angered?" Allura asked.

"One sun ago, balls fire had rained from the heavens, and a giant has danced in the sky," Klaizap explained. "Our wise priests and king had directed me to learn of why this has come about."

The Paladins and Altean sovereigns all realized the Arusian was referring to Voltron's battle against Sendak.

"Do not worry; you have not angered the Lion Goddess," Allura assured the tiny warrior.

"How can you be certain?" Klaizap asked.

"Because I am Princess Allura, and these are my friends; the Paladins of Voltron and the Crystal Gems," Allura said, before turning to the castle. "And this is the Castle of Lions."

"Lion Goddess." Klaizap gasped before bowing down to Allura.

"Please, brave one, take us to your people so we may thank them for being our host for the last 10,000 years." Allura asked of the Arusian, who nodded gratefully; before leading them on a trek to his neighboring village.

* * *

One quick trip via lion ships later. The Paladins and Crystal Gems arrived at the modestly sized Arusian villager where they are greeted by a slightly larger Arusian with a crown on his head; displaying that he was of royalty.

"Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, on behalf of my people, formally beg for your forgiveness." The native sovereign requested of the Princess. "Please accept our traditional Dance of Apology, from my daughter, Moontow; as atonement for our wrongdoings." The King claps twice as slimmer, pink skinned Arusian scurried over to rest of the group as quickly as her nimbly tiny legs could carry her. "Commence Dance of Apology!"

"Hoorah!" All the Arusians cheered as the native girl, Moontow performed the "Dance of Apology" for the planets foreigners.

The younger members of the group found the dance and the dancer to be cute beyond description as she placed all her effort into the routine.

"Please, while appreciated, there is no need for this." Allura humbly told the Arusian King.

"Halt daughter." The King grimly said to his kin, who stood in place on her left foot. "The Lion Goddess has refused our apology. Start the sacrificial fire!" Several Arusians scuttled to a fire pyre and ignited it for their ruler. "We must atone for our sins by throwing ourselves in!"

"No sacrifices! No sacrifices!" Allura screamed in panic at the people of Arus.

"So, we may proceed with the dance?" The King asked.

"It is better than the alternative." The Princess answered with a relieved sigh; followed by similar exhalations from everyone else.

"Moontow. Proceed." The King instructed his daughter with two claps.

Moontow picked up where she last left off and after several more steps and two twirls, the "Dance of Apology" was concluded.

The Alteans, Paladins and Crystal Gems applauded the dance with the rest of the Arusian people; before they all bowed gracefully.

"Oh my, please rise," Allura told the Arusians, who did as she said. "Many thanks for that; but I am not a divine being worthy of your worship. I should be apologizing to you, for accidentally placing you all in danger. I am Princess Allura, and these are the Paladins of Voltron, and Crystal Gems. Although we come from different worlds with... vastly unique traditions; we wish to live alongside you as friends."

The Arusian people all talked amongst each other before their sovereign humbly stepped forward. "But the mighty robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" The King asked.

"Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to defend you." Allura explained. "Let it be known that Voltron, Legendary Defender, will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!"

"Then… praise Voltron!" The King shouted with glee, while the other Arusians followed suit.

The Arusians all cheered as they ran up to greet each of the individual Paladins and Gems. Amethyst shapeshifted herself into an Arusian and played with two of them. Connie, Steven, Pidge, and Peridot went with another group of natives, led by Klaizap and Moontow to observe their cultural art. Coran picked up one of the Arusians off the ground and attempted to do a slow dance with her; while another Arusian ran over to Keith and leaped up to hug him. "Um… I don't usually hug strangers; but man, you are cuddly."

"Thank you." The small alien said in a surprisingly gravelly voice, much to Keith's discomfort and Lances hilarity.

* * *

The Paladins and Gems stayed and celebrated with the Arusians until nightfall, finally deciding to return to the castle to get some sleep. They all have a big day tomorrow.

Matthew, Allura, Coran, Pidgidot decided to burn the midnight oil by gettering as far as they could with the installation of the nebulon booster. Lance came up with the name Pidgidot for both Pidge and Peridot for whenever they work on a project together, and the name surprisingly rolls off the tongue.

The rest of the team had already tucked themselves into their beds, with Garnet sitting on a chair across from Steven's bedstead; watching over him to make sure he has no terrors during the night. While neither he or Connie have suffered from any bad dreams; the Crystal Gems decided to keep an observant eye on the teenagers.

Mere moments after Steven closed his eyes he found himself dreaming, he was in a lush green field filled with pink flowers he has never seen before. He was able to look around the area but couldn't move his body; like it wasn't his own. Steven stopped looking at the flowers and turned to what was directly in front of him, a massive, bright-pink structure with spider-like legs protruding from its base.

"Oh, Pink. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Steven heard an unfamiliar voice; it was faint and distressing. He looked around for who could've said those words but saw he was the only person out in the field. "I should've done more." Steven paused upon hearing the sound again, discovering they were coming from his very own mouth. "Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is."

"Steven." Garnets voice called. "Steven."

Steven shot awake, discovering Garnet sitting next to his bed. "Garnet…" Steven began asking but stopped upon feeling something wet roll down his face; he touched his cheeks to realize he was crying.

"Are you all right?" Garnet asked with genuine concern. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I didn't," Steven assured as he wiped the remaining tears away. "I just had a bizarre dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Garnet asked, willingly lending an ear.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Steven respectfully told the Crystal Gem.

"Well, I'll be here if you need to talk," Garnet told the teen kissing him on his forehead. "Good night, Steven."

"Good night, Garnet," Steven said lastly to his guardian before getting comfortable and falling asleep. He'll need the rest because starting tomorrow; he's going back for Shay, Hunk and the rest of the Balmerans as promised.

* * *

Notes about the story (Chapters 7 – 9):

I wanted chapter 9 to be a lighthearted filler chapter where everyone can relax before going into the next fight.

When Amethyst said, "What the fizzityuck was that?" is a reference to the hilarious anime Ghost Stories where the word was used as a replacement for the other F-word. Since Amethyst didn't know what quiznack meant yet, I thought fizzityuck would be an in-character replacement.

I think Amethyst would be a good choice of the Yellow Lion; despite having moments of immaturity, I think she can be mature enough to pilot something as powerful as a Lion of Voltron.

I wanted to have hunk in the story, so I decided to make him a Balmeran; I made him Shay's mate (husband) because why not? They are both a cute couple in the original show.

I'm not going to ship Pidge and Peridot with each other, I thought Pidgidot would be a fun nickname for the duo the same way Hunk and Pidge referred to each other as "Team Punk."

I had beat Keith with relative ease because let's be honest, Pearl has been sword fighting before Keith was even born.

I'm during chapters when the characters can get an opportunity to relax on the castle, they'll make vlogs in the same manner as the Voltron Vlogs on Dreamworks YouTube channel.

I had Narti, and by extent Lotor, kidnap Lapis from Haggar's clutch because… let's just say the blue Gem is going to play an important role when I get around to Season 3 of _Legendary Defender_.

While Shiro is the Paladin of the Black Lion, and despite not being chosen as worthy; Garnet is capable of piloting her if she has too. The only reason the Black Lion made Shiro worthy is because she wants him to pilot her as of now.

In the original anime Go-Lion, the pilots were given nicknames: Keith = Chief, Sven = Quiet, Lance = Moody, Hunk = Hothead, and Pidge = Shorty. So, I decided why not give the characters in my story nicknames too.

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 10 through 12.)

Special thanks to everyone else who've followed and favorited this story (in alphabetical order):

Adriantales100, Akuma Yuki Kitsune, Anonymous Ideas, AnotherFanFictionGirl, Azquine, bladwolfzic, cabbagecat2, Casamora, CMR Rosa, 16, estonjames18, fpal552, GiaMiaPia, Graham Crackers Are Awesome, Hexenbiest, IronTiger26, Jahoan, johnnyescamilla5, LunarCountdown, MimikyuDiamond, MimiTheKiwi, NightCrow712, nightmaster000, Ocean Gem, Okurdek, R3qu13m0f50u15, Ray Akaba 210, Resa's pizza, rhiamimi0310, Rockyweird, Shadowtalon62, Shiranai Atsune, Tcuisine, The Serene Being, The Silver Magician of Chaos, The Three Kings, Ultrahero74, and Wolffang1795.


	10. Chapter 10: Flight of the Castle

"Well Father, the Castle of Lions is nearly ready to take flight once more," Allura told Alfor's Artificial Intelligence; as she and Lance stood before the hologram of the former Altean King. "I hope I can fly it properly."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Daughter." Alfor chuckled. "Right now, I couldn't be prouder of the two of you. A responsibility of this extent for those of your ages is not an easy cross to bear; yet, you both seem to be handling yourselves quite well."

"Well, of course, we got it covered Uncle Alfor," Lance stated in a macho attitude. "I mean, we were born to become leaders someday." However, the Prince's confident façade then faded into a saddened one. "But we kind of…"

"You wish that the real me was still here to see you both become the people I knew you were destined to be," Alfor stated in a melancholy tone. Neither Lance nor Allura spoke up, but their silence served as the A.I.'s answer. "I understand that feeling; I wish I could be here to place my hands on your faces once more; embrace you both in my arms. I would give anything to do those one more time. The both of you have to look out for each other; continue to protect and guide yourselves and the other Paladins through the thick and thin of the challenges before you."

"We know, father," Allura said stoically. "We will defeat Zarkon and free the universe from his grip; one world at a time."

"I know the two of you will do everything in your power to stop Zarkon," Alfor said with confidence. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Princess. Prince. May we come in?" Coran asked through the locked door behind the two Altean sovereigns.

"It looks like you two need to attend to your duties." Alfor pointed out. "I'll be here if you still need someone to speak to."

"Until next time." Both Allura and Lance said simultaneously with respectful bows.

"Until next time." Alfor calmly said before the hologram vanished before the Alteans.

Allura and Lance wipe the tears from their eyes before heading over to the door and unlocking it; on the other side of the door stood Coran, Garnet, Pearl, and Matthew. "What do you need Coran?" Lance asked the royal advisor.

"Matthew and I finished making the necessary modifications to the castle; so, it should be flight read." Coran summed up ecstatically; but his tone changed to concern upon seeing saddened looks on both of their faces. "Are you… are the two of you okay?"

"We're fine, Coran," Allura assured. "We just talked with father."

"Oh, I see," Coran responded in a sympathizing tone.

"Are you sure you two want to do this now?" Pearl asked the sovereigns. "We can wait another day before taking off if you want."

"Your heads do need to be in the game if we're going to save the Balmera." Garnet quickly stated. "Physically and emotionally."

"We are as ready as ever, Garnet," Lance assured the Fusion with confidence in his tone.

"Where are the others, if I may ask?" Allura questioned the group.

"They're in the dining room, having breakfast," Matt informed, before looking up and down at the two Alteans. "Speaking of breakfast, did you guys even eat this morning?"

"No, we haven't." Allura embarrassedly admitted. "I don't think it would be a sensible idea to fly a castle on an empty stomach."

"Aw yeah! more of Amethyst's cooking," Lance shouted with excitement; before remembering that Coran was in the group. "Um… no offense Coran."

"None taken," Coran grumbled to the Prince as they all walk down the hall to get some food in their bellies.

* * *

The group walks through the door into the dining room here the Paladins were seen enjoying the culinary creations presented to them. Allura caught notice of the Space Mice stealing themselves a hefty chunk of what appeared to be cheese from the table and sharing it with both Pumpkin and Lion. Lance eyes quickly scanned the table and spotted the last slice of sweet-spiced hot toast; the Altean equivalent to French toast or Amethyst's version of it to be exact. "Yes! I call dibs on the last one!" Lance shouted as he took a fork from the table; proceeding to greedily pierce it into the food before plopping it onto his plate like a little kid.

"Eat up, dude. You'll enjoy it." Amethyst told her friend with a mouth full of food.

"Amethyst, can you please mind your manners in front of royalty." Pearl chastised the purple Gem.

"It's okay Pearl," Allura assured the pale Gem. "Just because Lance and I are of royal blood, it does not make us any different from anyone else here at this table." The Princess conclude as she took her seat and piled her plate with a little bit of everything that was left.

"Enjoy yourself, Princess. This is some of the best intergalactic alien food made from Earthlings ever." Pidge biasedly told as she took another spoonful of a porridge-like substance from her bowl.

"I don't believe I ever asked any of you this." Allura began. "But what is your home planet like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, Earth is a beautiful place," Pidge answered. "With wonderful cities and exotic locations no one would believe to be possible if they haven't seen it for themselves."

"And I think Steven's hometown, Beach City, could be considered one of those places," Connie added into the conversation.

"Beach City?" Matt curiously asked. "As in Beach City, Delmarva?"

"The one and only," Connie answered. "The beach there is amazing, and the restaurants are good too."

"Wait, beaches usually have pretty girls, and there's good food too!" Lance exclaimed with excitement. "That place sounds like heaven to me."

"Yeah, and the people there are… friendly too…" Steven's cheery excitement turned glum upon thinking about the people of his hometown; along with Connie's and Katie's expression too.

"Are you all okay?" Lance asked the teens.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking about my dad…" Steven said trying his hardest not to cry. "And how much he probably misses me…"

"Yeah… my parents must be missing me too…" Connie added in, trying to remain stoic as well.

"And my mom... is probably worried to death about me…" Pidge added in, trying to hide her homesickness.

"We didn't mean to upset you all." Allura apologized. Throughout all that has happened, Allura has been hellbent on stopping Zarkon and the Galra Empire; but has never taken the time to realize she had drafted children who had no reason to be in this war. Allura would only have herself to blame for their fates; if anything were to ever happen to them.

"No, it's okay. We're glad to have someone to talk to, and who'll listen." Connie gratefully told both the Princess and the Prince, upon noticing their distraught expressions. "We want to remain Paladins of Voltron and help protect the universe from the Galra. We wish we had some way of letting our loved ones know where we are."

"Well; we left a pen and paper letter for the human you call Greg to contact a Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran and a Colleen Holt before we left for Beta." Peridot reminded the human girl.

"Peridot, they think we're just on another mission; not in outer space," Steven explained.

"Everyone." Allura began, garnering the attention of the entire group. "You're all in this because of me; you didn't have become Paladins of Voltron. So, I promise you; I'll find some way to get you all in contact with your loved ones."

"You mean that?" Steven asked.

"It is the least I can do after all you've done for my loved ones," Allura responded as she looked at Lance and Coran with a smile.

Tears began to roll down the faces of the teenagers at the Princess' promise. "Thank you, Allura." Steven happily said as he wiped his tears away.

Allura smiled at the boy and gave him a grateful nod.

* * *

"Activating Interlock. Dynotherms are connected. Infra-cells are up. And Mega-thrusters are a go. We are ready to leave the planet on your mark." Coran announced to Princess Allura as she stood on the command pad of the Castle of Lions control room; overlooking the status of the structure on her several holo-pads. Allura pressed five multi-colored buttons, causing five chairs to rise from the floor; each of them color coded for their respected Paladins.

"I recommend you all strap yourselves in," Allura advised the Paladins whom all ran to their seats; Steven, Connie, and Pearl were able to fit in one seat together; with the same applying to Katie and Peridot. While Garnet, Pearl, and Lance found something to get a strong grip on. "All main engines, launch!" Allura placed her palms on two of the panels, and the castle begins erupting as it slowly pulls itself from the ground. Rising higher with each passing moment until it finally flew past the clouds above and exited Arus' atmosphere. "It is done."

With the Castle of Lions now in space, it was safe for the Paladins and Crystal Gems to unstrap themselves and walk around the control room. Steven, Connie, and Pidge unstrap themselves from their chairs and run over to look out the windows of the castle. "Woah." The three of them said at once as their eyes widened, and jaws dropped with wonder; looking at the planet they were once on from a not too far but still beautiful to look at a distance.

"I bet it's quite the sight," Allura stated to the youngest of the group. "We'll be traveling to the Balmera via teladuv; once we are at a safe distance from the planet, I'll open a portal. However, you should all know it won't be easy freeing the Balmera from Zarkon's grasp."

"So, what's the plan cousin?" Lance asked. "Do we go in there and just… Pow! Pow! Pow! Our way to victory?"

"What were those supposed to be?" Keith asked the Altean Prince.

"Laser noises. Duh." Lance answered in a smug tone.

"I think you mean more like… Kapow! Kapow! Kapow!" Amethyst stated while she punched the air.

"Correction, they are technically more like a… Bachoo! Bachoo! Bachoo!" Peridot added in as both she and Pidge made finger guns.

"I was under the impression laser fire makes a… Pshew! Pshew! Pshew! Kind of sound." Pearl stated.

"All right, enough of the bad sound effects," Shiro ordered the Paladins. "Besides it's more like… Blam! Blam! Blam!" The Black Paladin added while pretending to be a sniper.

"What?" "No way." "You're crazy." The group debated amongst themselves.

"Guys, no firing lasers at random," Steven spoke up.

"The Balmera is a living creature, after all," Connie added in.

"They are right," Allura stated. "But if you must take a shot at the Galra, make sure that each blast counts."

"What you said the Galra are doing to the Balmera is… is a damn atrocity." Coran emotionally told Steven and Connie. "Forgive my language, but I've been to many Balmeras with King Alfor; getting to see the beautiful crystals it produced with my own eyes as it gave them to its people. While the Galra Empire are ripping them right from it without performing a rejuvenation ceremony to heal it."

"What's a rejuvenation ceremony?" Connie curiously asked the older Altean.

"As you already know, the crystals the Balmera produce contains Quintessence within them." Coran began explaining. "However, the Balmera can willingly give those crystals to its if they donate a small fraction of their Quintessence to the planet, of their own free will."

"An equivalent exchange." Connie summed up.

"Exactly," Coran answered. "And if the Galra have been harvesting the crystals from this Balmera for well over a thousand years without performing the ceremony; I'm afraid there isn't much time left until the Balmera, and everything on it dies."

"Then we must hurry," Allura stated. "We should be at a suitable distance to use the teladuv portal. Teladuv opening in… Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Allura placed her hands on the control panel to generate the mystical gateway; however, nothing happens as the castle's lights begin flickering and the sounds of a dying engine can be heard.

"What happened?" Pidge asked the Princess, noticing that no portal was generated in front of them.

"Something's wrong in the Teladuv Chamber." Allura guessed. "I'm bringing up a video feed, now." Allura entered a code onto her panels as several holo-screens materialized before the group; all of them filled with static. "The blasted cameras are down, too. Someone will need to go down and find the problem manually."

"I'll go look, Princess." Coran volunteered. "But if the engines are in worse shape than we think, I could use at least three people down there with me."

"It looks like you can use the expertise of the Holt siblings." Pidge confidently said as she and Matt volunteered.

"I believe I could be of assistance with certain technological aspects." Pearl volunteered politely.

"I concur." Peridot voluntarily added in.

"And I can help you do all the heavy lifting." Lance braggingly stepped forward, flexing his arms in a pompous manner; making Pearl roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, Princess. The Castle of Lions will be working again in a few dobashes; thanks to your lead… Coranic." Coran assured and punned at the Altean woman as he and the other volunteers head down to work in their newly assigned location.

* * *

"How does everything look, Coran?" Allura asked her advisor through a communication device.

"From an exterior standpoint, the chambers look fine," Coran answered into the hand-held gadget. "Nothing appears to be damaged or tampered with. However; I have the Holts, your cousin, and the Gems. All of which are giving everything a deeper check in case I missed something."

"Keep me informed," Allura told her friend.

"Will do, Princess," Coran said lastly as he put away his device and turned to the others. "Any of you find anything?" The Altean man loudly asked from the south side of the chamber.

"Nothing yet," Pidge announced as she observed the east side of the chamber with Lance.

"No signs of anything wrong, from what I can tell," Pearl told from the west.

"Everything is okay here, too," Matthew shouted from the north with Peridot.

"Then the problem is probably deeper within the chamber?" Coran assumed, before reaching for his comms device again. "Princess, we think the problem is deeper than we originally thought. We'll need to get some special tools from my quarters if that's the case."

"Understood. Thanks for the update." Allura gratefully responded.

"All right everyone, I'll need some help carrying the equipment from my room to here," Coran informed.

"Shouldn't be too hard, let's go," Matt said as he and Peridot left their station; followed by Pearl behind them, then Pidge and Lance.

"Once we figure out what's wrong; then we can…" Pearl began to speak but stopped upon hearing a strange, beeping sound. "What's that?" Pearl asked herself as she turned around, while Lance and Pidge walked ahead of her. Pearl listened carefully as the sound grew faster and more repetitive by the second. The pale Gem's eyes widened and gasps in horror as she began to realize what that sound was. "Get down!" Pearl screamed as she pushed Lance and Pidge as far as she could from what chamber. Then came a boom, and poof.

The explosion shook the entire castle as everyone was thrown on the ground, coughing as they all waited for the smoke to clear.

"Is everyone… all right?" Lance shouted with coughs in-between. "What the… quiznak happened?"

"An explosion was triggered… but I don't know how." Coran answered trying to keep the smoke from his lungs.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Pidge asked her brother.

"I'm fine Katie," Matt assured his sister.

"Wait, where's Pearl?" Peridot worriedly asked, looking around for her fellow Crystal Gem.

As soon as the smoke cleared, all the stood before the small group was a devastated Teladuv Chamber, and Pearl's gemstone on the ground. "Is she..." Lance began asking the others, fearing for the fate of the Crystal Gem.

"No," Peridot assured as she picked up the pearl off the ground. "She's only poofed. Long story short, Pearl's body is within her gemstone; if the gemstone isn't damaged, she'll be fine."

"Coran, what's going on down there?" Allura concerningly asked through the communicator. "We felt that all the way to the bridge."

"The chamber exploded on us, and Pearl has been… poofed as Peridot called it." Coran answered. "She's alive though."

"How did this happen?" Allura asked.

"I don't know Princess, but it appears as if the equipment was sabotaged from the inside," Coran answered, before turning back to the others. "Can you all stand."

"Yeah, I think we're…" Matt began to say, but all the color in his face drained upon seeing Katie.

"What is it?" Pidge asked her brother, following his eyes; only to discover, much to her similar horror, a piece of metal piercing through the side of her bleeding stomach. The pain was automatically kicked up to eleven upon noticing the wound and passes out from it.

"Katie! Katie!" Matthew screams his sister's name with tears.

"We have to get her to the med bay! Fast." Lance told Matt as he helped him carry his unconscious sister down the hall. "This way!"

* * *

"Allura, Pidge is hurt and is losing a large amount of blood," Coran informed Allura through the communicator; much to everyone else's horror. "Matt and Lance are taking her to the med bay."

"We need to see her." A worried Steven said as he and Connie rush out of the control room.

"Wait, we don't even know what…" Allura began warning the two teens.

"Shiro and I will check on them," Garnet assured the Princess as she ran ahead.

"Keith. Amethyst. Stay here with Allura." Shiro ordered.

"Roger." Both Keith and Amethyst answered.

"Keep us updated, and we'll do the same." Allura said lastly before Shiro left after the others.

* * *

Lance and Matthew finally make it to the med bay and quickly lay Katie on a medical bed. "What do we do?" Lance asked in a panicked tone.

"We need to stop the bleeding! Do you have anything that can do that?" Matt asked the Altean Prince as he unzipped Katie's hoodie; lifting it and her shirt up carefully so as not to disturb the piece of metal. "Like a towel or something!"

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can find," Lance assured as he frantically searched the different compartments in the med.

"M… Matt…" Katie mumbled as she slowly returned to consciousness.

"Katie…" Matt said with tears rolling down his cheeks, not taking his eyes off his only sister.

"It… it hurts…" The teenaged girl continued mumbling in pain.

"I know, Katie. But stay with me… you're going to be okay." Matt's voice trembled as he held his sister's hand. "Please God, be okay." Matt silently prayed, trying his hardest not to break down into a sorrowful mess.

"I found some absorbent pads, and herbs that can help relieve the pain," Lance informed as he returned with an abundance of medical supplies in his arms.

"Thank you, Lance." Matt gratefully responded as he and the Altean Prince got to work on helping the teenage Paladin of Voltron; neither of them were surgeons, but they were doing everything in their power to save her.

* * *

"I've found nothing to indicate a bomb was placed here," Peridot stated as she and Coran investigated the Teladuv Chamber, the former trying to hide her worry for Pidge and focus on the more pressing matters.

"But what could've set off the explosion then?" Coran asked the green Gem as he investigated all the corners he could.

"With your permission, may I hack into the recording systems." Peridot requested. "I can bypass the static we experienced earlier and can see what happened."

"Permission granted," Coran told the Crystal Gem.

Peridot did as she said she was going to do and began hacking into the recording systems via a still, slightly functional, control panel within the chamber. After bypassing the proper security codes, she was able to bring up the recording, and after extensive deconstruction and reconstruction of data; she was able to piece together footage of how everything that happened came about. Within the footage, she saw an unrecognizable, yet tall figure with an abnormally sized arm place said arm onto one of the central devices in the chamber. The arm glowed a bright purple as energy veins of the same color covered the room; before flickering away. The footage ends there as it returns to static.

"Oh, my stars…" Peridot began, mentally connecting the dots to what is happening. "It's not just a bomb that was planted… it's a virus."

"But who planted it?" Coran asked.

* * *

"Steven! Connie! Wait!" Garnet calls to the two teens who kept running ahead, frantically trying to find the medical bay. Just as Steven and Connie were about to sprint by another hall, a large, mechanical object flies towards them at dangerously fast speed; luckily for them, Garnet was able to grab and pull the two young Crystal Gems out of the way before they were struck; followed by a crash.

"Are you two okay?" Garnet asked the kids as Shiro caught up to the group in time to see what had just crashed into the side wall. It was a giant, cybernetic arm that he recognized all too well. The technological limb detached itself from the surface and returned to its owner down the hall as he intimidatingly stepped out of the shadows; revealing his also familiar, glowing cybernetic eye.

"Sendak!" Shirogane said out loud as he entered a fighting stance, and Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"Champion," Sendak responded in a militant matter. "We meet again."

"We saw the _Fire of Purification_ crash and burn," Shiro stated. "How did you survive?"

"How I survived matters not," Sendak answered. "What does matter is that I have your castle held hostage; you should know better by now that while I still breathe, I will carry out Zarkon's will. No matter the cost."

A bright light flashed where Steven and Connie once stood as Stevonnie emerged; with her Blue Bayard sword in hand, and shield activated. "You hurt my friend," Stevonnie said with slight anger in their tone; worrying Garnet as she's never heard that from the human Fusion. "You're not going to hurt anyone else; this ends here."

"If you insist, I will give you all a warrior's death!" The Galran soldier announced as he charged the trio and slams his cybernetic arm onto the ground; creating a tremor that separated them from each other.

Takashi's cybernetic hand glows a bright purple as he and Garnet assault, Sendak, together. Garnet unleashes a flurry of punches that Sendak blocks with his massive arm, but it left him open to a blow from Shiro; however, the Galra was able to leap away from the attack.

Stevonnie began their strike on Sendak with a slash from their sword; but Sendak instead grabbed Stevonnie with his prosthetic and throws them aside, this allowed Garnet the opportunity to strike the Galra from behind while he was distracted; but Sendak counters by backhanding her with his cybernetic, slamming the Crystal Gem leader against the wall.

Shiro lets out an emotion-filled roar as he threw his glowing, artificial arm forward; while Sendak did the same with his artificial limb. Both alien cybernetics clash, resulting in a shockwave which knocks both fighters back.

Stevonnie charges forward and intends to slice the Commander's cybernetic arm off and disable him from the battle. However, Sendak dodges the attack and nearly crushes the human Fusion; but they manage to evade it. Stevonnie then expanded their shield and charged rammed into Sendak like a charging bull; pushing both combatants through a nearby door.

Garnet stood up and cracks her neck as she and Shiro rush over to give Stevonnie aid; however, the door leading to the two combatants seals itself on its own. "Stevonnie!" Garnet yelled as she and Shiro tried to pry the door open.

* * *

"A virus," Allura repeated through the communicator after hearing the news from Coran.

"Yes, Princess," Coran answered. "An unknown individual planted a virus into the Castle of Lions; Peridot is trying to find its location so that we can cleanse it, but she advises anything technologically connected to the castle can be an enemy."

Allura then heard a badeep on her comms. "Hold on Coran, I'm getting a message from Shiro," Allura said as he changed the comms over to him. "Shiro, what's going on out there.

"It's Sendak," Shiro answered. "He placed a virus within the castle; Stevonnie is fighting him right now. Have you heard anything from Matt and Lance?"

Allura clenched her fist, angry at herself; she should've known better than to believe the Empirical Galra wouldn't give up without a fight. "I'm sorry, we haven't," Allura answered. "Their comms must be off while tending to Pidge."

"Princess, we've got trouble!" Keith informed as he drew his Altean and Marmoran blades, Amethyst summoned her whip, and Lion stood prepared while Pumpkin and the Space Mice gripped onto his mane; all of them remaining on guard by control room entrance, as the new intruders attempt to break the door down.

"Shiro, you and Garnet take care of Sendak. Coran and Peridot, get my castle back under control." Allura ordered before deactivating her communicator. The right wrist of Allura's jumpsuit glows a radiant blue as a long energy blade emerges forward; upon entering her fighting stance. The door was kicked open as several training drones armed with lethal weapons leaped into the room and attacked the group.

Lion leaped for one of the drones and managed to pin it down with his animalistic strength as he proceeded to rip the robot apart with his jaws.

Keith blocked downward strikes of two drones with his swords; leaping out of the way before going on the offensive. Keith swung his Altean and Marmoran blades with ferocity at his mechanical adversaries; trying to end the conflict as soon as possible, and even manages to disable one of the drones with a swift decapitation.

Amethyst spin-dashes across the room as she runs over two enemies at once, entangling the latter with her whip; spinning it around before tossing her trapped machine at the other, knocking both opponents down with a hard crash.

Allura held her enemies off with her energy blade, managing to dodge a handful of their strikes before stabbing through and deactivating one of them; before returning to the defensive against her remaining opponent.

* * *

"You have the skills of a true warrior." Sendak compliments as he uppercuts Stevonnie; who lightly floated themselves down a safe distance away from the experienced Galra. "But lack a killer intent, that's why you will fail here!" the Commander charged forward with a ground pound that would've crushed the human Fusion into a red paste; but Stevonnie was able to block it with their shield and did everything in their power to push Sendak back.

Succeeding in doing so, the human Fusion leaped farther back from their opponent; what was Stevonnie thinking trying to take Sendak on their own? The Empirical Galra has them outclassed in hand-to-hand combat. They needed a plan, and fast.

Sendak began his charge again, and Stevonnie tried to leap away; only to get their legs grabbed by the cybernetic and tossed aside like a ragdoll. Hitting the ground with enough force that they diffuse into Steven and Connie.

"Oh quiznack." Connie cursed to herself in worry as she helped Steven up.

"If I recall correctly, there is no honor in killing children," Sendak stated, as he slowly advanced towards the teenagers. "So instead, I'll bring you back to Castle Doom as slaves."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Steven asked his Jam Bud in a panicked tone; while Connie looked around for a solution, eventually catching sight of what she, hopefully, assumed to be the Castle of Lion's airlock.

"I have an idea you're not going to like." Connie began explaining to Steven. "But considering the circumstances, we don't have a choice."

"Just tell me what to do," Steven asked, trusting his Jam Bud.

"When I give the word, grab on to anything that's bolted down," Connie instructed as she and Steven continued to back up; patiently waiting for the right moment… "Now!"

Steven did as Connie instructed, as he leaped for a pipe embedded into the wall, while Connie jumped for the lever to the airlock; pulling down with all the strength she could muster.

" _Airlock doors opening in… Five…_ " A digitally sounding voice announced.

"No!" Sendak roared with rage as he charged the kids.

" _Four… Three… Two… One._ " The digital voice finished as the compartment doors opened and everything in the room began to be sucked into outer space; excluding Steven and Connie who held onto the walls for dear life.

"No!" Sendak screamed as he was being sucked out; however, he grabs Connie's right leg with his cybernetic arm.

"Ah!" Connie yelled in pain as she tried to power through the strain of the added weight.

"Connie!" Steven cried with worry as he tried to maintain his grip on the wall and reach for his best friend.

With Sendak refusing to let go, Connie was left with no choice as takes the Blue Bayard sword in her hand and slices Sendak's cybernetic off; freeing her from the Galra's grip and sending him into the endless void.

"Connie, hang on!" Steven shouted as he tried to reach for her; as teenaged girls grip began to falter. Just as her hand gave out from the stress; a large, extended cerise-red hand grabbed Connie's own. Both teens followed the hand's arm down the hall to discover it attached to Garnet; with Shiro holding on to the Gems waist with his real arm, while his cybernetic one held onto the wall. As soon as Garnet pulled Connie inside, she shapeshifted the length of her other arm; using it to push the lever up and seal the airlock.

With the atmosphere returned to normal, Garnet releases Connie from her grip and Steven runs over to hug her with concern. "Are you okay? You gave me a scare." Steven said as he looked the teenaged girl in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Steven," Connie assured as she and her friend stood up.

"I'm glad you two are safe," Garnet announced as she and Shiro rush over to the two teens.

"Where's Sendak?" Shirogane asked them. Neither Steven nor Connie answered the man, as they looked at the airlock in silence; this was enough to let both the Black Paladin and Crystal Gem leader know what happened. "Are you both going to be okay?" Shiro asked comfortingly.

"We'll be fine." Connie lowly answered; with nothing else to be said now, the group of four continue with heading to medical bay to check on Katie.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet on how to deal with this virus?" Coran asked a frantically working Peridot.

"I believe I have," Peridot told the Altean man. "The virus hasn't spread to all the main systems of the ship yet; which means that all we have to do is reboot all the castles functions from its main source to purge it of its digital disease. In other words, the castle needs to be given a hard reset."

"But that'll wipe out all nonessential information saved in this place," Coran responded.

"You wanted an answer; I gave you one." Peridot retorted. "We have to do this now, or the virus will spread until this castle; with everything onboard ending up dead or under Galra control, or both."

Coran stayed quiet for a moment; he did not like the idea of erasing all the information that has been stored here for as long as he could remember. However; bits and pieces of code were not as significant as the lives of every man, woman, and child on board. "Then Allura will have to do the reset; as the main source is in the control room," Coran explained.

"Then tell her what I told you." Peridot responded as she continued monitoring the status of the virus. "And hurry, it's almost near the life support systems."

* * *

Keith, Amethyst, Lion, and Allura continued fighting the training drones; who begin overwhelming them as several more showed up. "We can't keep this up forever!" Keith stated as he blocked two incoming attacks.

"Princess, are you there?" Coran asked over the comms device, as Allura kicked her adversary away; before taking the handheld communicator and speaking into it.

"What is it Coran, have you figured out how to stop the virus?" Allura asked.

"Yes! However, need to be by the castles primary controls to do so." Coran informed.

"We're having a little trouble here, right now," Allura informed her advisor in return.

Allura turned around and saw Keith protect her from a downward strike from behind with his swords. "Do what Coran says, we'll keep you covered." The Galran Paladin said as he quickly stabs the enemy drone through its chest. "Amethyst we need to get drones out of here, and by Allura some time!"

"You got it!" Amethyst responded as she spin-dashed through several of the drones like a bowling ball knocking over pins.

Keith decapitated at least two more of the adversarial drones, which garnered their undivided attention towards purple Gem, pink lion, and Galra; as they lead the rest of the robot out of the room. This gave Allura an opening as she ran over to the rooms central station and brought up the holo-pads. "Now what Coran?" The Princess asked while the clashing of metal can be heard from behind her.

"According to Peridot, the only way to purge the virus from the castle is to reboot and delete all non-essential information; it'll wipe out the virus from the systems, indefinitely." Coran quickly summed up.

"What!" Allura shouted back at what she just heard. "We can't, everything that father had learned throughout his life would be lost; even his A.I."

"Allura, we have to do this or…" Coran tried explaining.

"No, there has to be another way!" Allura cried with tears in her eyes.

"Allura." The Altean Princesses sorrowful eyes widened as she heard her father's voice; looking up to discover the A.I. had activated on its own. "Allura, you have to do this." The hologram of Alfor said.

"No, father!" Allura continued to cry.

"Allura, you told me you were willing to do whatever it took to protect the Paladins of Voltron and defeat Zarkon." Alfor sternly, yet kindly reminded his daughter.

"I can't lose you again!" Allura protested.

"Allura, I will always be with you; no matter what," Alfor responded. "You know you have to this."

Allura balled her fists; she wanted to shut off the A.I. and find another way, but she also knew that there might not be enough time to find a way… It wasn't fair that she had to lose her father all over again… however; she made a promise to defeat Zarkon, protect the universe, and reunite the Paladins with their loved ones; something she cannot do if she puts what she wants first. The Princess eventually untightened her hand and placed them on the holo-panels and began entering the code to reset the Castle of Lions. "I love you, father." Allura tearfully said as she typed the last of the commands.

"I… love… you… to… Allura." The A.I. of King Alfor lastly said as his holographic body begins to break up and disperse into a small flash of light.

* * *

Keith, Amethyst, and Lion continue their fight against the drones; when suddenly, the castle turned dark, with the lights returning a second later. The Paladins then discover all the training robots had been deactivated, seemingly, on their own. No one knew what happened at first but soon realized that Allura did what Coran advised her to do. The Castle of Lions was under her control again.

The Red and Yellow Paladins reentered the control room to thank Allura for whatever it was she did, only to find the Altean Princess on her knees; sorrowfully crying.

"Allura…" Keith began asking, garnering the dismayed Princesses attention. "Are you okay?"

"Father… is gone again," Allura said in a somber tone. Keith and Amethyst realized that whatever Allura had done, it saved the castle; but took away the King Alfor A.I.

Without saying a word, Keith, Amethyst, Lion, Pumpkin and the Space Mice all sat next to the Princess and tried to comfort her to the best of their ability; something Allura was very grateful towards.

* * *

"Pidge!" Both Steven and Connie yell as they along with Shiro and Garnet enter med bay; garnering Matthew's and Lance's attention, while they attempted to slow down the bleeding from an unconscious Katie's wound.

"How is she doing, Matthew?" Shiro asked with concern.

"We're doing everything we can," Matt stated, visibly exhausted from all the stress. "But I don't know what to do, Shiro. She's losing too much blood, and if we try removing the metal; she'll lose even more."

Steven and Connie looked at their friend with heart aching concern; who looked far paler then they remember. Then, Steven's eyes widened as he got an idea. "Matt, I can help her," Steven stated to the older brother.

"How?" Matt questioned.

"I have healing powers," Steven explained.

"You have healing powers!" Lance exclaimed, with a tone of disbelief.

"Well, sort of…" Steven hesitantly began.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Matt asked.

"My healing powers seem to work at random times; at one moment I have them, then the next moment they're gone," Steven explained. "But they are powerful enough to heal anything."

"But you said they work at random times." Matt recapped the teenaged boy's own words. "What if they don't work now?"

"We have to try at least," Connie added into the conversation.

"No, I can't risk Katie on a maybe," Matt responded.

"Matthew," Garnet spoke up. "Before we met, and while Katie was searching for you, Steven stood up for her by saying you two were like Ruby and Sapphire; two significant people I know, and I see what he meant by it," Garnet added in; giving Steven a small, unnoticed smile. "The point is, Ruby and Sapphire would act the same way if they were in yours and Katie's shoes. They would both be hesitant at first, but they would take great risks if it meant saving each other. If we take a risk like that now, Katie may die. However, if we stand here and do nothing, Katie will die."

Matt looked at the Fusion for a moment, then back to Steven with an assured look on his face. "I trust you."

"All right." Steven nodded as she spat into his hand. "This may be a little gross…" The teen further warned.

Matt carefully placed his hand on the metal, before looking at Lance. "You hold her down; I'll pull the metal out." Lance nodded as put a hand on the opposite side of Pidge's stomach and shoulder.

"On the count of three…" Matt announced. "One. Two… Three!" With that final word, Matt pulled the metal out as fast as he could, making Katie scream in pain as she began bleeding out. Steven quickly places his saliva covered hand over the wound. Nothing happens, but then, the injury starts glowing a bright pink before sealing up on its own; with the only thing left being a visible scar.

"M… Matt…" The formerly injured girl mumbled as her eyes slowly opened and the color returned to her face; with the first thing she wakes up to be her brother, crying tears of relief as he gently embraced her.

"Thank God." Matt tearfully said. "I thought… I… I was going to lose you."

"I'm okay, Matt," Pidge tearfully assured as she hugged her brother back. "I'm okay."

Lance backed up from the bed to give the Holt siblings their room, while Shiro and the Crystal Gems watched the siblings with happiness and relief.

* * *

The castle's lounge was filled with eerie silence as the Paladins, Alteans and Crystal Gems sat and looked at each other. Pidge wasn't present with the group as she was resting in the med bay, with her brother watching over her. Lance tried remaining strong for Allura, but was he too was saddened by what happened to Alfor's A.I. Pearl had yet to reform, as Peridot held her gemstone on a pillow; Garnet predicts that Pearl's body should reform in about a day or two.

"Well, the Castle of Lions is still flyable," Coran told everyone, trying to break the silence. "We won't be getting to the Balmera as quickly as we hoped, but we'll still make it. I'll work on getting the Teladuv Chamber operational again, as soon as possible."

"We got overconfident," Shiro said to the group. "We were so sure that we won on Arus, that we didn't make sure it was true. We were almost left stranded in space, Pidge nearly died, and Zarkon would've gotten the lions; we can't afford to make mistakes like this."

"Shiro is right," Allura spoke up. "Our conflict with the Galra will come with a toll; physically… and emotionally. We need to be prepared so that we'll never lose or almost lose more than what is allowed."

"Agreed." "Yeah." "Uh-huh." The group all said amongst themselves; bringing slightly more liveliness back to the castle.

"All of you are dismissed from duty until we arrive at the Balmera." Allura further told the group. "We need the rest, so we may be prepared for more battles like this to come."

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom._**

"My lord." Haggar began as she knelt before Zarkon, who sat in his throne intimidatingly.

"Speak, Haggar." The Emperor orders his witch.

"I'm afraid Sendak has failed in capture Voltron, sire," Haggar stated. "However, he was able to send to us where the Voltron will be next."

"I'm listening," Zarkon said in an emotionless tone.

"They are heading to Balmera X-95-Vox with a foolish intent to free its people from our control." Haggar summed up.

"Hm. Our ships on their own are no match for Voltron." Zarkon logically stated. "I think it is time to test how your newest creation will fair against our enemy."

"I simply await your command, my lord." Haggar respectfully responded.

"Deploy the Deathblack Beastman!" Zarkon ordered. "It will either capture or destroy Voltron."


	11. Chapter 11: Liberation of the Balmera

"Commander Prorok," Zarkon said, sitting on his throne while he stared at the holo-screen of the Galran Commander stationed at Balmera X-95-Vox. Prorok looked like a normal Galra, with the only noticeable difference being his stockier figure and plumper face.

"My Lord, of… of what do… do I owe the pleasure?" The stout Galra nervously asked his Emperor with a royal salute.

"I am bestowing to you a new assignment relating to your current position." Zarkon plainly said.

"I am honored you would choose me, my Emperor." Prorok thanked, saluting once more. "I won't let you down."

"Be careful with your choice of words." Zarkon aggravatingly responded. "I recall you saying the same thing when I sent you to retrieve the Blue Lion."

"A… And that was a… all my fault… sire." The Galran Commander stuttered and gulped. "But I won't fail you this time. L… like Commander Sendak said, may he rest in peace, Victory or Death!"

"Your assignment is to battle Voltron," Zarkon stated.

"V… Voltron?" Prorok hesitantly asked.

"Before Sendak met his end; he informed Haggar and I that the Paladins are on their way to your Balmera." Zarkon summed up.

"Then my fleet shall capture him in the name of the Galra Empire," Prorok stated boldly.

"No," Zarkon said. "The _Fire of Purification_ couldn't stand up to Voltron, so what makes you think your cruisers can?" Prorok remained silent as sweated; trying to come up with an answer that he did not have. "And there is no need to capture him." Zarkon began anew. "Haggar's Deathblack Beastman will see to that."

"My Lord, why… do you trust the witch over the capability of your soldiers?" Prorok calmly asked his Emperor. "What… what if Voltron's victory against Sendak was pure luck… maybe he's not as powerful as you…"

"Do not claim to know more about Voltron's capabilities!" Zarkon furiously shouted as he rose from his throne. "He is referred to as the most powerful weapon in the universe for a reason. Do not forget that."

"I… I did not mean to anger you, my Lord." Prorok nervously apologized, sweating more now than he did before.

"Haggar has my trust." Zarkon reminded the stout commander as he sat back on his throne. "Remember, I carry more patience for her than I do for the likes of you. You are to battle Voltron, and only battle him, until the Deathblack Beastman arrives; any disobedience of that order will carry consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Prorok shouted, banging his fist on his breastplate. "Your will shall be carried out! Vrepit Sa!"

* * *

Haggar stood in Castle Doom's hangar, overlooking a massive, coffin-shaped ship; which contained her weapon against Voltron. "The Gem Quintessence we have extracted shall make this Beastman far more powerful than any other I've created," Haggar told her fellow Druids, who stood next to her.

"What shall you have us do with the… ones that are no longer of use?" One of the sorcerers asked; curious about what's to be done with the deceased Gems.

"Dispose of them however you see fit," Haggar answered. "They are no longer a necessity."

"We are ready to launch the Coffin on your command, mistress." Another Druid respectfully asked.

"Do it," Haggar ordered.

The Druid entered the coordinates to the Balmera and slammed his fist on a large button; the hangar shook violently as the engines for the Coffin Ship ignited, then flew out into deep space towards its targeted location.

* * *

Steven and Connie were resting in the Castle of Lion's lounge; only to be awoken when Pearl's gemstone glows and levitates from its pillow, with a slim, glowing figure emerging from it.

Once the brightness dispersed; Pearl, in new attire, stood before the young ones. She wore a sleeveless, aqua blue tunic with a small, gold star on the center of her chest like her previous form; but this one transferred into a silk ballet skirt around her waist and she had a translucent shawl as well. She also wore lavender leggings the covered her legs from thigh to toe and pale blue boots with orange highlights. Her hair was also a little longer compared to her previous appearance, somewhat resembling that of a bob like Connie's.

"Pearl, you're back!" Steven excitedly shouted as he and the other Crystal Gem Paladin ran up and hugged her; almost knocking the skinny Gem down in their excitement.

"Steven. Connie. Are all of you all right, is the castle all right. Oh stars, please tell me everything is all right." Pearl asked in a panicked, motherly tone as she checked all three of them for any injuries.

"We're okay ma'am," Connie assured her mentor.

"What happened?" Pearl asked. "The last thing that happened was I was saving Lance and Pidge from an explosion. Are they both all right?"

"It was Sendak," Connie explained. "He snuck onboard the castle and placed a virus that almost gave him complete control of the castle. Pidge got injured in the explosion."

"Oh no," Pearl said, with worry for the teenaged girl.

"But I was able to save her with my healing spit," Steven assured Pearl.

"Thank goodness," Pearl said, letting out a sigh. "And what of Sendak?"

Steven and Connie remained silent for a moment, looking at each other before turning back to the pale Gem. "He's dead," Connie said.

"Are you sure?" Pearl carefully asked the two teens; concerned about what they may have done to protect themselves.

"Connie… and I… we…" Steven tried explaining but found himself unable to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry," Pearl said as she embraced the two, young humans; realizing that they were forced to kill the enemy Galra. "Do the two of you wish to talk about it?"

"We'll be okay Pearl," Connie assured the Crystal Gem. "We just…"

"Paladins, I need you in the control room. Now!" Allura's voice shouted over castle's communicator. "We are now arriving at the Balmera!"

"We'll talk later, Pearl," Steven assured. "Right now, we have a planet to save."

With those final words; Steven, Connie and Pearl rushed from the lounge to the control room as fast as they could. Their plan to free the Balmera from the Galra begins now.

* * *

Pidge sat up in her med bay bed; clothed in the Altean equivalent to a hospital gown while she ate some porridge Amethyst made for her with medicinal herbs mixed in. All the while Matthew, Lance, and Peridot; who was holding Pumpkin; checked on the Green Paladins condition.

Peridot did not know much about Steven's healing powers; but from what the other Crystal Gems have told her, his spit can completely heal any injury to the point of their appearing to be no injury at all. However, a scar was left on Pidge's stomach; signifying that not even Healing Spit could heal her wound all the way.

"Your vitals still look good," Matt told his sister while looking at her health monitor. "How are you feeling, Katie?"

"Slight discomfort by you know where," Pidge told her brother before taking another spoonful of her porridge, resuming after swallowing it down. "But besides that, I feel fine."

"I think we'll be the judges of that," Lance told the teenaged girl. "Most people don't come back from near death and say that they're fine like it's not a big deal."

"I didn't say that me nearly dying wasn't a big deal," Pidge responded. "I'm just saying I'm okay, and you don't have to bend over backward for my wellbeing. I'm sure you all are needed elsewhere."

"Well, if you're so confident you are okay." Lance began. "Then why don't you hop out of bed and put your clothes on; I just got them patched up last night."

"Thanks," Pidge said as she handed her porridge to Peridot; as she attempted to hop out of bed. "And I wi... Ah!" Pidge screamed in pain as she stood up straight, feeling as if she had a hundred needles stabbing the inside of her stomach. If it were not for Matt and Peridot catching her, the girl would've fallen flat on the floor. Pumpkin even whimpered at the distress of the teenager.

"Katie. I know you're not a fan of this, but we have to make sure your completely fine." Matt explained as he laid her back into her bed. "What happens if you get in the Green Lion and the strain of the entire situation causes your wound to scar to re-open? And what happens if you can't get back to the castle in time, or Steven can't heal you?"

"All right, I get it," Pidge said. "But there is an entire planet that's going to be counting on us when we arrive. Without the Green Lion, we can't form Voltron."

"But I thought Peridot was a Paladin too?" Lance asked the human girl.

"Co-Pilot." Peridot corrected. "Green prefers Pidge to pilot her, while I man the weapons. She's very picky about who gets to control her."

"Paladins, I need you in the control room. Now!" Allura's voice shouted over castle's communicator. "We are now arriving at the Balmera!"

"Go see the Princess," Pidge told the others. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sure Allura won't…" Matt began.

"I'll look after Pidge," Lance assure the older Holt sibling. "Allura could probably use yours and Peridot's brain for the coming conflict."

"He does make a good point," Peridot told Matthew; before turning to Pumpkin. "Okay girl, I'm leaving you in charge of protecting Pidge with your life."

Pumpkin barked in response.

"That's a good girl." Peridot praised the veggitoid; who kissed her sloppily in return.

"All right. Fine." Matthew sighed, not sure if he should leave his sister or not. "Just keep her safe and let me know if anything changes."

"You got it," Lance assured as Matt and Peridot left the medical bay.

* * *

Steven, Connie, Pearl, Peridot, and Matt arrived a few seconds after Garnet, Amethyst, Shiro, and Keith had entered the control room; where Coran and Allura greet them. "Good, you're all here," Allura said, quickly noticing Pearl with them. "Pearl, it is good to see you are all right."

"Thank you, Princess." Pearl respectfully said with a bow.

"We knew you'd be fine," Garnet stated as Amethyst gave the pale Gem a quick hug.

"Where's Lance?" Allura asked, realizing that her cousin wasn't with the group.

"He's staying with Katie until she's well enough to be out on the field," Matt explained to the Princess. "And she's doing far better now."

"That is good to hear," Allura said with relief.

"What's the plan, Princess." Shiro stoically asked the Altean sovereign.

"It is highly likely that the Galra know we are coming," Allura stated. "So, we'll have to remain on the defensive; we'll divert the Galra's attention onto the Castle and the Lions. Once we have the Galra focused on us, the Blue Lion will sneak onto the planet and proceed to take care of the ground forces; ice won't harm the Balmera. As soon as the Galra's ground troops are dealt with, you can begin evacuating the prisoners; by then, the Castle of Lions should've landed on the planet's surface, where we'll offer shelter for the rest of the battle. Once the Galra are defeated, Lance, Coran and I will perform a rejuvenation ritual in hopes of saving the planet. With Pidge still recovering, we can't form Voltron; caution is extremely advised."

"I'll go with Stevonnie to make sure everything goes smoothly," Peridot said, before looking at both Steven and Connie. "Is it okay if I tag along?"

"We could use all the help with freeing Shay, Hunk and the others," Connie stated; answering the green Gem's question.

"And we better hurry too." Coran frantically added in. "Since we didn't arrive on our planned schedule, the Galra have had more time to harvest more crystals; if my calculations are correct, the Balmera is on the verge of collapsing and taking everything on the planet's surface with it."

"Then we don't have any time to lose," Shiro stated, before turning to the Paladins of Voltron. "Armor up and get to your Lions!"

* * *

The Black, Red, Blue and Yellow Lions fly from the castles hangar; just as the massive vessel activated its particle barrier and weapons systems.

"All right, Petal; once you see an opening to the surface, take it," Shiro ordered Stevonnie.

"You got it, Chief." The Blue Paladin responded.

"Let's do this!" Shiro further ordered as he maxes out the Black Lion's thrusters; with the Red, Yellow and Blue Lion's following their leader in that order.

* * *

"Commander Prorok, the Lions of Voltron; they are heading towards our position, sir." A lanky Galra soldier informed his commander.

"Good. Deploy the fighters and capture them!" Prorok orders.

"But sir didn't Emperor Zarkon order us only to battle…." The soldier began asking.

"I know what Emperor Zarkon said!" Prorok loudly stated. "But that witch is poisoning his mind; making him her puppet. We must remind him of the indomitable force that is the Galra military!"

"But sir…" The soldier began asking again.

"That was an order, soldier! Now follow it!" Prorok harshly shouted.

"Y… yes sir." The soldier hesitantly said as he left to carry out his task.

* * *

"Paladins. The scanners are picking up that enemy fighters have just been dispersed." Allura informs through the Castle of Lion's communicator.

"Break formation and grab their attention," Shiro ordered. The four Lions of Voltron did as their leader said and entered combat with their oncoming opponents.

"Broody, you got some on your tail!" Amethyst pointed out as several fighters pursued the Red Lion and her Galra pilot with extreme tenacity; firing a barrage of lasers at the alien vehicle.

"I see them, Amy! And I got them," Keith stated as he manages to avoid the oncoming fire with ease; diving as far down as he can before he pulls the lion-ship up; successfully circling behind the enemy Erto's. A burning red energy beam shoots from the Red Lions maw and incinerates the opposing ships.

"Let's go, girl!" Shiro shouted as the Black Lion summoned its mouth blade and charged the opposition fighters dead on; slicing through the Djalg's like they were soft butter. Shiro looked down at the Black Lion's scanner; detecting several large objects drawing closer. "Stay focused team; those cruisers are entering the fight now!"

The Yellow and Blue Lion's both manage to evade the laser blasts from the cruisers, with Amethyst successfully knocking some of the enemy ships into oncoming fire. "Boo-yah!" Amethyst pleasingly shouted as the Yellow Lion continued ramming into the enemy ships.

"It sounds like she's having fun," Peridot stated to Stevonnie; who didn't hear her as they were laser-focused on finding an opening to the planet; eventually detecting one.

"I found an opening, guys!" The human Fusion stated. "But I need those ships distracted!"

"We have you covered!" Garnet's voice shouted over the Blue Lion's comms, as massive laser blasts fire from the Castle of Lions; behind Stevonnie.

"That's just what we needed," Stevonnie informed. "The opening is… opened… I'm heading to the surface now!"

"Good luck you three," Shiro told the Blue Paladin and their Gem companion as they maxed out the thrusters and successfully broke through the Balmera's atmosphere.

* * *

"If I had to guess where the prisoners are being held, look for the place that has the most gathered heat signature," Peridot told Stevonnie. "Well, it's what I would do."

"How do we find that place then?" Stevonnie asked the small Crystal Gem.

"I believe Allura told us that the lions are equipped with Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology?" Peridot reminded the pilot.

"Oh right, I forgot about BLIP-tech." Stevonnie embarrassedly admitted.

"BLIP-tech?" Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an acronym." Stevonnie blatantly stated as she began activating Blue's scanner. "Anyway, I forgot we had it; but now, we can use it to find the Balmerans." Stevonnie started detecting a large amount of warm, orange energy on the small scanning device. "It looks like Blue found them. Let's go!"

The Blue Lion flew towards the detected energy as fast as it could; quickly flying towards a large, heavily armed bunker surrounded by sentry robots and docked fighters. It looked like prison camps that Connie read in her history books; the Balmeran's had to be here. "All right girl, take us in. Hang on, Peridot!" Stevonnie ordered their lion, who roared as she descended towards the small fortress.

"Let's freeze those fighters before they take off," Stevonnie said as she pulled the trigger and fired the crystalline energy beam from the Blue's jaws; encasing the ships, and everything it touched in ice; while being careful not to freeze the Balmera's surface too much.

"Hey, Peridot." Stevonnie turned to the green Gem with a mischievous grin. "You want to do something crazy?"

"Not really. But what did you have in mind." Peridot asked, slightly intrigued but at the same time not wanting to know.

"Do you trust me?" Stevonnie asked her.

"Of course," Peridot answered.

"Then grab on to me and don't let go," Stevonnie instructed the Crystal Gem, who nervously did as they said. "All right Blue, eject us!"

"Wait, wh… AHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot screamed as she and the Blue Paladin were launched from the lion's mouth like a bullet and charging right towards the Galra structure. "Are you insane!"

"I told you it was crazy!" Stevonnie reminded as they flip their body to make sure their feet point toward the ground and start to run in mid-air; causing their descent to slow down to a speed Stevonnie wished. With the fall speed and trajectory calculated to their liking; the human Fusion reached for their Bayard and transformed it into its sword. Stevonnie grips the hilt of the weapon and swings as hard as they could at a caught off guard robot, just as they landed on the ground; slicing it in half.

The rest of the sentries raise their rifles and begin shooting at the Crystal Gems. Stevonnie summons their shield to protect themselves and Peridot; with the latter hopping off her friends back to grab the destroyed sentry's rifle, then jumping back on before firing it at the others.

Peridot managed to destroy several of the drones on her own before Stevonnie charged toward a small group of the machines with sword and shield in hand; decapitating them all with one, swift slice.

Just as the remaining drones pointed their weapons and prepared to fire; the Blue Lion lands and crushes all of them beneath its massive paws, before letting out a proud roar.

"Thanks, girl!" Stevonnie said to the mechanical beast, before turning to what she assumed to be the locked entrance to the encampment. "Would you mind getting the door, too!"

The Blue Lion locked her eyes on the metallic doors and fired a brighter blue beam from its mouth; which, after freezing the door, caused it to shatter on its own. Stevonnie gave their lion a thankful nod before charging into the prison.

* * *

"Guys, I'm on my way to taking out the ground base and getting the prisoners out of here!" Stevonnie informed Allura over the castle's communicators. "Is the Castle of Lion's close to landing?"

"We're almost there, Stevonnie," Allura answered. "The other Paladins are keeping the cruisers distracted; so, we should be landing in about twenty dobashes."

"Good to hear, I'll keep you updated. Blue Paladin, out." Stevonnie said lastly as the comms device deactivated.

"Coran, how much longer until the Balmera collapses?" Allura asked her advisor.

"According to my calculation, Princess. Roughly two varga or less." Coran informed.

"Then we must hurry," Allura said before activating the castle's communicators again. "Garnet. Pearl. Matthew. I need you all on the bridge; we'll need help with getting the Balmeran's situated into the castle."

"We're on our way." Garnet's voice said over the comms.

"Paladins, how are you doing out there?" Allura asked the three pilots.

"We're doing fine, Princess," Shiro answered. "We'll keep them distracted as long as we can."

"Thank you," Allura said before turning to Coran. "Coran, reroute weapon power to the particle barrier and engines. We'll ram past the cruisers if we have to."

"I'm on it, Princess." The bushy-lipped Altean said as he frantically carried out the sovereign's orders.

Allura did not know if they'd be able to save the Balmera; but nothing in this known universe is going to stop her from saving its inhabitants.

* * *

"Stop her!" A Galra soldier shouted just before he was hit in the head by Stevonnie's thrown shield; which bounced off and hit another soldier in the head, before returning to its owner.

Stevonnie shielded themselves and Peridot from the oncoming blast from several more soldiers before charging at them. The human Fusion leaped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to two of the opponents, knocking them out. The human Fusion grabbed another Galra and slammed the butt of their sword onto the soldier's head before tossing his unconscious body at three more Galra.

Stevonnie shielded themselves from the remaining Galra fire, before throwing their shield at a nearby wall; the bright pink disk bounced off the surface and slammed into the heads of the remaining soldiers.

"Something tells me more Galra will be on the way," Stevonnie said. "Let's find a key to the cells." With that said, Stevonnie and Peridot began searching the bodies of the unconscious guards for anything that resembled a key.

"I found something," Peridot announced as she pulled a strange device from a soldier's armor.

"That looks like a key." Stevonnie pointed out.

"One way to find out," Peridot said as the green Gem scurried over to a large door and placed the device on the alien scanner; which after a few seconds of beeping, turned green as the door slid open.

Inside the room were multiple cells with energy barriers; some of them were empty, but a vast majority of them were full of Balmeran's with varying sizes and colors. "Shay. Hunk. Are you guys in here?" Stevonnie loudly asked as the Crystal Gems entered the room.

"Stevonnie?" A familiar, innocent sounding voice said; one the human Fusion knew.

"Shay," Stevonnie said as they followed the sound; eventually arriving at the cell holding Shay, Hunk, and Rax.

"Stevonnie," Shay said with joy as she stood up with her equally happy mate; while Rax looked in disbelief. "I can't believe you're here."

"I wasn't going to leave any of you like this," Stevonnie said as Peridot deactivated the barriers with the key.

"Thank you, and nice armor by the way." Hunk complimented.

"Thanks." The human Fusion said with a blush.

"Why would you come back for us?" Rax questioned the Blue Paladin.

"Because we're that kind of people; you cowardly clod!" Peridot shouted at the Balmeran, kicking his shin; which he was unfazed by. "Amethyst told me what you did, which is why I'm kicking you. How do you like that, huh?"

"You're right." Rax lowly said, which caused Peridot to stop kicking. "Our life wasn't perfect, but our family remained whole and safe. I thought you coming here would jeopardize that; the Galra have taken so much from us already, I couldn't bear the thought of losing more. However, I was wrong about you, Stevonnie; you were trying to help, and I was too stubborn to accept it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rax," Stevonnie said, much to the Balmeran's surprise. "You were putting your family first; heck, if I were in your situation, I'd probably do the same thing to save the ones I love."

"Thank you," Rax said with a small, thankful smile.

"All right, we're getting everyone out of here," Stevonnie said. "How many Balmeran's are in the other cells?"

"Ninety-five, if you include the three of us." Hunk answered.

"Then we need to work fast," Stevonnie said. "Peridot, get the rest of the prisoners out; Shay. Hunk. Rax. I all your help to keep everyone calm. Some friends of mine are here to offer protection, but we need to move fast."

"We trust you, Stevonnie." Shay affirmingly said.

"Oh, I have one thing to ask you guys: do any of you know how to fight? Or use a weapon?" Stevonnie asked.

"Well, we're not the worst fighters." Hunk answered. "Why?"

"There are some knocked out Galra outside the room, but more are on the way," Stevonnie explained. "Anyone who can fight should pick up a weapon."

* * *

One firefight later, with thankfully zero casualties; Stevonnie, Peridot, and the Balmerans make it out of the prison camp; just as the Castle of Lions lands on planet's surface; roughly one mile away. "Perfect timing Allura," Stevonnie said through her helmets communicator. "I have ninety-five Balmeran's that need to be loaded on board."

"Understood," Allura said. "We have roughly eighty dobashes until the Balmera collapses; so, please hurry."

"Blue! I could use some help here!" Stevonnie shouted to their Lion, who let out a roar as she landed before the Paladin. "Blue can only carry twelve people at a time; so, women and children first. Peridot, I want you to go with the first group; once you're in the castle, help Allura and the others as best as you can."

"Roger!" Peridot saluted as she joined the mixture of a dozen female and child Balmerans. Once they were all loaded inside, the Blue Lion let out another roar as she returned to the Castle of Lions as fast as she could. Dropping off the Balmeran's and Peridot rather quickly, as Blue returned just as soon as she left.

"All right nex…" Stevonnie began to say; only to be cut off and knocked off balance as the ground shook violently as the Galra began firing down at the planet.

"Stevonnie!" Allura screamed into the communicator. "Are you all right?"

"The Balmeran's and I are fine. Are the Galra attacking the caste?" Stevonnie asked as she stood.

"No, they're not attacking the castle!" Coran's voice shouted instead. "They are attacking the Balmera. Our eighty dobashes has been sped up to sixty-five dobashes!"

"Now fifty-five dobashes!" Coran corrected. "They're going to kill the planet before we get off it!"

"Petal, we could use your assistance up here. Now!" Keith's voice shouted over the comms.

"I'm on it Broody!" Stevonnie replied, before turning to the rest of the Balmerans. "Change of plan, I have to draw the laser fire away from the planet; the rest of you need to return to the bunker for cover."

"We understand," Shay assured the Blue Paladin.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon." Stevonnie said as she quickly entered the Blue Lion and joined the other Paladins in the sky.

* * *

"Keep firing." Commander Prorok ordered, watching the destruction from the bridge of his cruiser. "The Paladins will put the safety of the locals before their own; once they are dead, we'll take the Lions to Zarkon."

"And what of the Balmera, sir." A Galra soldier asked.

"To hell with it!" Prorok shouted. "We'll just find another one to mine. I will not be denied a victory this glorious."

* * *

Peridot nearly stumbled as she made her way to the med bay to check on Pidge; making sure the disturbances outside do hinder her recovery. "Pidge. Lance. Pumpkin. Are you okay?" Peridot asked the human girl.

"We're fine Peridot," Pidge answered. "What's going on out there?"

"The Galra are attacking the Balmera," Peridot answered. "The others are trying to deal with the cruiser's, but I don't know if they'll be able to stop them before the planet dies."

"Well, that settles it then," Pidge said as she turned and proceeded to hop out of her bed; only to stopped by a concerned Lance.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're not at a hundred percent yet." Lance explained.

"It doesn't matter if I'm at my A-game or not," Pidge said to the Altean Prince. "We need to Green Lion out there to form Voltron."

"I promised Matthew I would keep an eye on you," Lance explained. "And make sure…"

"I know what you promised my brother." Pidge began. "But if I don't go out there, everyone and everything on this planet will be gone. As a Paladin of Voltron, I can't let that happen."

Lance remained quiet for a moment, looking at the determination the teenaged girls face; before letting out a defeated sigh. "All right. But you better come back alive, or your brother is going to kill me."

"I will," Pidge assured the Prince, giving him a grateful smile; before turning to Peridot. "You ready, Peri?"

Peridot answered Pidge by giving her a confident smile and nod. "I'll get your armor."

* * *

"Take out those weapons but be careful!" Shiro ordered the other Paladins as the Black, Red, Blue and Yellow Lion's target individual cruisers.

The Blue Lion fires its crystalline beam at the enemy cannons; encasing the barrels in full amounts of frost while being careful to avoid the other weapons.

The Red Lion flew under the belly of its targeted ship and launched a burning red beam at the hostile cannons; melting down one row before starting on the next row.

The Yellow Lion and her excitable pilot proceeded to bulldoze through all their targeted ships weapons; breaking them off their vessel as they plowed through one cannon after the other.

The Black Lion was quick enough to disable two ships at a time by slicing their weapons off with the lead lion's mouth-blade.

However, despite the Paladin's efforts, there were still too many cruisers firing on the planet.

"This is going too slow," Amethyst complained over the communicators. "Coran, how much time does the Balmera have?"

"I'm afraid half of a varga," Coran explained in a low tone. "We are loading Balmeran's onto the castle to evacuate them, but the rate we are currently going isn't fast enough."

"We need a new plan," Keith added in.

"And I'm here to give you one." Pidge's voice said over the communicator as the Green Lion broke through the planet's atmosphere, much to everyone's surprise.

"Pidge, what are you doing here?" Stevonnie loudly asked, with worry for their friend; especially due to her injury. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering in the med bay?"

"I am, but I'm not going to sit by while you guys risk your lives," Pidge stated.

"You can try talking her out of it," Peridot explained. "But she's not going to take no for an answer."

"Well, it's good to have you here," Shiro said. "Let's do this Paladins! Form Voltron!"

* * *

The five lions let out a mighty roar as they soared up into the heavens. The Black Lion's body altered itself; retracting its fore-legs and back-legs and rising vertically upwards; extending out its connector stubs.

"Form feet and legs!" The Blue and Yellow Lion, followed behind their leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, before bending their heads forward in the ninety-degree angle; instantly connecting themselves with the back-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" The Red and Green Lion's soared along aside its leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs and extending their heads and bodies forward, before attaching themselves to the fore-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"And I'll form the head!" As soon as the four, multicolored lions attached themselves to the Black Lion, the lead beast opened its maw to reveal the face of Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

* * *

"Pidge, activate the shield!" Shiro ordered the Green Paladin.

"You got it, Chief!" Pidge shouted as she formed Voltron's shield.

"Keith, form sword!" Shiro ordered the Red Paladin.

"On it!" Keith responded as he thrusts his Red Bayard into the lion's activation slot. The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red before a large blade appears in his hand.

"Let's hit them with everything we got!" Shiro ordered as he and the rest of the Paladins max out Voltron's thrusters; charging at cruisers with unmatchable speed as all the pilots let a passion filled war cry. With one strike from his sword, Voltron slices through an entire ship with ease; which is then consumed by a series of explosions.

As the explosions continued going off from behind, Voltron had already set his eyes on another cruiser, which met a similar fate.

* * *

"No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Prorok panicked as he saw Voltron destroy another one of his ships. "All weapons, target Voltron!"

* * *

"Shield up!" Shiro ordered as Voltron raised his shield to deflect the blasts from the remaining enemy vessels.

"The shield is adding too much weight," Pidge explained. "It's hindering our ability to dodge."

 _Stevonnie._

"Guys, Blue is talking to me," Stevonnie said. Before she could ask the Blue Lion wanted what she wanted, a compartment opens near the control panel; revealing a slot with a shape like their Blue Bayard. Stevonnie knew what she wanted, as Keith had told the other Paladins about this during their battle against Sendak.

Blue energy began to surround Stevonnie's entire body as they thrust their Bayard into the slot with a passion-filled cry. The right leg of Voltron flashes a similar radiance before the energy crawls up the robot's body to left arm; where the shield disappears and in its place is another saber.

Voltron's speed suddenly increased to the point where everything else appeared to move in slow motion; successfully dodging the once tricky to avoid laser blasts. With this new speed, Voltron proceeds to make quick work of all the remaining Galra ships; demolishing them all in precisely ten ticks… All save for one.

* * *

"All crewmembers, evacuate to escape pods!" Prorok ordered as he ran to the nearest one that could find. The Galra Commander wished to live to fight another day than go down with his ship; which was immediately destroyed just as his pod ejected. Once he was at a safe distance, Prorok entered his pods coordinates for the nearest Galra colony; once there, he would take a ship back to Castle Doom and explain his failure to Zarkon. In the back of Prorok's mind, he was silently praying his Emperor would show him mercy.

* * *

"Allura, the Galra have been taken care of," Shiro informs the Princess over Voltron's communicator.

"Excellent," Allura said to the Black Paladin. "We can halt the evacuation of the planet for the time being; so, we can attempt a rejuvenation ritual and try to save the Balmera."

"Understood," Shiro said. "We'll meet on the ground."

"Oh, Pidge." Matthew's voice irritatingly said over the comms. "I know you're listening to this, and when you get back on the ground; you are in so much trouble young lady. I mean... you nearly scared me half to death when I found out Green was airborne."

"I know Matthew." Pidge apologized. "And I'm sorry, but I had to…"

Before the youngest Holt sibling could continue with her apology; a large, meteor-like object zoomed past Voltron and entered the planet's atmosphere.

"What the quiznack!" Pidge shouted in shock. "Something is crashing down on the Balmera."

Without a second thought, Voltron flew forward as fast as he could; following the unknown meteor. Landing on the ground, just as the unidentified object crashed miles away from the Castle of Lion; kicking up a blindingly large amount of dust. Once said dust cleared away; what stood before the mighty robot, the Castle, and the speechless Balmeran people was a building-sized coffin.

"What is that thing?" Stevonnie asked themselves and the other Paladins.

"This is not good," Keith said with what sounded like anxiety in his tone; like he knew exactly what it was. Steam shot out from all directions of the coffin, as its front slowly creaked open.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ro-Beast

"Please don't be a giant monster in there! Please don't be a giant monster in there! Please don't be a giant monster in there!" Amethyst prayed to herself as the steam finally dispersed, and the coffin stood wide open before Voltron.

Whatever was inside the coffin; it had dozens, if not hundreds, of glowing green eyes with no visible pupils. The horrifying beast let out a low growl as its long, tentacle-like arms and hands clasped the edge of its pod; pulling itself out with it strength, baring its actual form to the entire planet it stood on.

The monster was the size of Voltron; with the shape of its body resembling that of a lizard and octopus hybrid with spider-like eyes covering its entire body, and the jaws of a shark. The beast was armored from head to toe in a metallic, red shell that barely left any skin exposed; with the symbol of the Galra Empire proudly tattooed onto the creature's chest.

"Quiznack!" Amethyst cursed.

The monster lets out a blood-curdling roar, one loud enough to force the Paladins to cover their ears, before he stares at Voltron with an animalistic glare.

"What the hell is that thing?" Pidge loudly asked with some terror in her tone.

"It's a Deathblack Beastman," Keith answered.

"A what?" Stevonnie asked."

"One of Witch Haggar's monsters," Keith explained. "They're abominable fusions of flesh and machine; making them some of the Empire's most dangerous weapons."

"So, they're Robot Beasts… Ro-Beasts?" Stevonnie asked; they knew the answer was obvious, but still asked it anyway.

"Yes, if you want to simplify it," Keith answered in a deadpan tone.

"Well, I'm calling it a Ro-Beast," Amethyst added in. "Deathblack Beastman sounds like a metal band if you ask me."

"Paladins, focus," Shiro ordered the group. "Keith, you know what these things are capable of; do you have any tips?"

"No one's ever beaten a Beastman before," Keith informed. "All I know is a limited amount of Quintessence powers them, and they keep on fighting until they run out and die."

"And how long would that take?" Peridot asked.

"With the current state of the Balmera... the planet will give out before the beast does," Keith answered, plainly and simply.

The Ro-Beast let out a second blood-curdling roar as it charged towards Voltron on all fours at a terrifying speed for its size.

"Shield up!" Shiro shouted.

"Right!" Pidge and Peridot shouted as they lifted Voltron's left arm; placing the tower shield in-between Voltron and the Beastman. The gigantic creature leaped into the air like a pouncing predator and swiped its claws at the shield; its sheer, unrelenting strength managed to push Voltron back with each swipe.

"Damn, this thing is strong." Shiro cursed to himself as the creature continued its assault. "We need to pull back!" Shiro ordered the other Paladins. With that said, Amethyst and Stevonnie max out Voltron's leg thrusters to put a significant amount of distance between him and it.

"So, what's the plan, Chief?" Stevonnie asked their leader.

"Hit it with everything we've got?" Keith asked.

"Disable its weapons?" Pidge asked.

"Call it names?" Amethyst asked.

"Anyone of those would be great right about now!" Peridot frantically shouted.

The Ro-Beast lets out one more roar before it spreads its arms outward, exposing all its eyes to the Paladins; which begin glowing a brighter green. The light grows brighter until it fires a massive beam of raw energy, one strong enough to shake the entire ground.

"Brace for impact!" Shiro shouted as Voltron raised his shield; taking the bulk of the blast head-on. "Keith, help Pidge and Dot fortify the shield! Petal! Amy! Max out all available thrusters!"

"Got it!" The three Paladins shouted as they carried out their tasks.

Voltron managed to hold his ground as the laser blast continued to push at him; barely hovering over the planet's surface, so they don't damage it even further. Eventually, the laser fire ceased, and Voltron could temporarily lower his defenses.

"It can shoot freaking lasers, because why not," Amethyst complained about their current predicament.

"We can't let those blasts hit the planet!" Shiro stated, before activating the communication line to the castle. "Allura, how's the evacuation going?"

"That beast is terrifying the Balmerans and making the evacuation much harder," Allura stated over the comms. "And according to Coran's calculations, there is only twenty-eight dobashes left until the planet collapses."

"Get as many of the Balmeran's as you can onto the castle and take off," Shiro told the Princess. "Leave Voltron behind if you have to!"

"I'm not going to leave anyone behind!" Allura protested. "We're all going to make it out!" With that, the communication to the castle was cut off for the time being.

"We'll finish this as fast as we can. Form sabers!" Shiro ordered, with Keith and Stevonnie thrusting their Bayard's into their respected lion's activation slots.

The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red before a large blade appears in his hand; while the right leg of Voltron flashes a bright blue before the energy crawls up the robot's body to left arm; where a second saber materializes in that hand.

The Ro-Beast roars once more as it spreads its arms outward and exposes all its radiating green eyes once again; the Paladin's knew what was coming and took to the sky. The Beastman's eyes followed the mighty robot as they glowed brighter and brighter until it fires another massive beam of energy.

Using his enhanced speed, Voltron manages to evade the energy blast; doing everything he can to keep the attack focused on the sky. Until the energy finally dissipates.

"Let's hit it before it recharges!" Amethyst shouted as she and Stevonnie maxed out Voltron's thrusters; while Pidge, Peridot, and Keith prepared to swing the blades.

As Voltron struck the beast, translucent, green energy surrounded the body of the monster; causing sparks of the same color to fly out and electrocute the Legendary Defender causing all the Paladins to scream in pain.

" _Hel… Help us_!" Stevonnie heard several, pain-filled voices say as they continued to be violently electrocuted. " _Hel… Help us! Pain… so much pain! Help… us! This… this is hell! So much pain! Help us! Help us! Help us_!" Stevonnie let out an agonizing cry as she pushed the thrusters for Voltron's right leg above their maximum; the imbalance in structure weight to thruster power caused Voltron to lean back just enough to kick the Beastman in its face; before successfully pulling back at a safe distance.

"Wha… Wha… Wha… Wha… What was that?" Peridot asked, her physical form slightly glitching from the unpleasant experience; luckily, her gemstone was not damaged.

"I think it's its eyes." Pidge deduced while groaning in pain; while here wound, thankfully, didn't open; the shocks amplified the pain around that part of her stomach. "I think they are generating a thin forcefield around the Ro-Beast's body."

"So, we can't punch it or slash it without getting nearly fried," Amethyst stated with understandable aggravation in his tone.

"We'll deal with the eyes later," Shiro said. "Our priority is to keep its attention on us and make sure it doesn't do any further damage to the Balmera. Take to the skies again!"

"Right!" Amethyst shouted but noticed she did hear Stevonnie's voice. "Petal, are you there?"

There was no response; as Stevonnie sat in the cockpit, still hearing those painfilled voices in their head. Stevonnie, technically Steven, hadn't heard voices like that since… the Cluster…

"Stevonnie!" Amethyst's voice shouted, snapping the human Fusion back to reality. "Stevonnie are you there?"

"Yes, I'm fine Amy." Stevonnie lied to the Yellow Paladin.

"Then let's take to the sky," Amethyst said.

"R… Right." Stevonnie replied as they and Amethyst powered up the thrusters and ascended into the air.

* * *

"This isn't good," Coran said as he and Allura watched the battle from the castle's control room. "I've never seen a creature of any caliber like this before, but it's giving Voltron problems I would never believe possible."

"I thought Voltron was supposed to be unbeatable," Matthew stated over the communicator, while he helped Lance and the Gems escort the Balmeran's onto the castle; with assistance from Shay, Hunk and Rax.

"Voltron's power varies based on the strengths of his Paladins," Allura stated. "Considering the physical and mental strains we had to deal with before and after we arrived on the Balmera; Voltron isn't in the best condition to fight a beast like this. If the Paladins were given time to recover and make a strategy, this battle would've been over already."

"In other words, exhaustion is beginning to catch up with them." Garnet summed up over the comms device. "This is my fault; I'm the one with the future vision, I should've seen this coming."

"Garnet, there was no way you could have seen something like this happen," Pearl stated through the comms.

"No one would've expected a giant robot monster to drop out of the sky." Lance pitched in through the comms.

* * *

"How is the evacuation going, cousin?" Allura asked Lance over the communicator while the Altean Prince and the others helped the worried population of the Balmera onto the castle; making sure they are settled in all right.

"We're almost done," Lance assured, trying to hide his worry about the battle going on outside. "Just ten more dobashes before we can take off. However, considering what you said, we may not have that time."

Pearl looked around at the scared Balmeran's who were just about to lose everything they ever loved; they reminded her of some humans during the Gem War, and how they almost lost everything too. Pearl clenched her hands and turned to Garnet with determination in her eyes. "The Paladins need assistance; I believe we can give them that time," Pearl stated.

"How?" Garnet asked the skinny Gem. "We can't man the castle's defenses and help with the evacuation at the same time."

"By letting "her" help," Pearl said.

Garnet instantly realized what Pearl meant by her; although Matt and Lance were left confused by whom the Gems were referring to. "Matt. Lance." Garnet turned to the two young men. "Pearl and I have an idea on how we can help Voltron; can you continue the evacuation without us?"

"We'll do what we can," Matt assured.

"All right, Pearl," Garnet said as she turned to her fellow Crystal Gem. "Let's do this."

* * *

Voltron quickly raised his shield and took the full force of the monster's blast in the sky. "We need a plan!" Keith shouted. "We can't keep dodging and blocking forever!"

"Pidge. Dot. Have either of you picked up any weaknesses for the creature?" Shiro asked the Green Paladins.

"We might have something," Pidge stated.

"Upon further examination of the beast." Peridot began. "We discovered its shield deactivates while it's firing its laser. We all made the mistake of waiting for the laser to disperse before attacking it."

"So, in other words; we have to attack it while it's firing at us." Shiro summed up.

"Exactly." Pidge and Peridot simultaneously said. "Which is not going to be easy." Pidge continued. "Considering the laser protects its least fortified areas: the chest and the head."

"Then we take out the arms and legs first. Form sword!" Shiro ordered. The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red once more forming its large blade. "Amy. Petal. Get the side thrusters ready, but don't activate them until I say so."

"On it!" The two Crystal Gems affirmed.

"Pidge. Peridot. Put the shield away; we'll need Green Lion's strength added into the swing." Shiro further ordered.

"Affirmative!" Both girls simultaneously said, as the left arm detached its shield and gripped the handle of the blade.

"Charge forward!" Shiro ordered Stevonnie and Amethyst, who max out the forward thrusters; sending Voltron on a collision course with the Ro-Beast.

The monster unleashes another roar; spreading it's arms out and exposes all its radiating green eyes.

"Steady..." Shiro told the Paladins.

The beast's eyes glowed brighter and brighter.

"Steady..." Shiro repeated.

The energy build-up finally reached its peak as another massive energy beam fires from its body; just as planned.

"Now!" Shiro shouted. Stevonnie and Amethyst activated the side thrusters simultaneously; causing Voltron to dash to the right and avoid the blast while continuing his current trajectory.

Once they were close enough; Keith, Pidge, and Peridot let out an energized cry as they successfully sliced the Ro-Beasts arm off; without suffering any repercussions. The monster screamed in pain at the loss of its limb; just as the beam dissipates. In a painfilled rage, the Beastman thrusts its jaws forward and chomps down onto Voltron's right leg; the green energy surrounding the monster's sparks again and electrocutes Voltron once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Paladins all scream in pain as the electricity surges through the robot's body. Amethyst's and Peridot's physical forms begin to glitch out from the voltage intensity. Shiro, Keith, and Katie began to feel their skin burn; with the latter feeling as if her scar was on the verge of reopening, luckily it didn't. While Stevonnie began hearing those same voices again as their flesh started scorching. " _Hel… Help us! Hel… Help us! The eyes… Pain… so much pain! Help… Eyes… us! This… this is hell! So… destroy… much pain! The eyes… Help us! Help us! Destroy… Help us!_ " The Beastman continued to clamp down harder on the Blue Lion leg, causing the intensity of the electricity growing more violent by the second.

Suddenly, an eye on Ro-Beast's head was struck by a powerful object; forcing it to release Voltron as it backed up in pain.

"Oh my, are you all right, dears?" An elegant, bubbly sounding voice asked the Paladins; one Peridot, Amethyst, and Stevonnie recognized instantly as they came to. As soon as the other Paladins came to their senses and helped Voltron stand, they found before them, a giant woman; although she stood somewhere around seven meters tall; compared to Voltron, however, saying the mighty robot significantly dwarfed her was an understatement.

The woman had brownish-pink skin and blonde hair stylized into a triangle with very round corners; as well as four arms. She wore a black, tuxedo-leotard with gray leggings and long white gloves; as well as ginger colored glasses that revealed her four eyes. She was a Gem as there was a gemstone like Pearl's embedded in her forehead and two gemstones embedded in a pair of her hands like Garnet's. In her other hands, she held a massive, body-sized mallet with fist-shaped heads.

"Who… are you?" Shiro asked the unidentified Gem.

"Why, I'm the lovely Sardonyx, Mr. Shirogane." The tall Gem introduced herself; playfully twirling her weapon while taking a bow. "I'm the best of what both Pearl and Garnet have to offer, and I'm coming to y'all live to help you whoop that things butt."

"It's nice to see you again, Sard." Steven's side of Stevonnie said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since you showed Peridot that card trick." Amethyst pitched in.

"I'm still trying to figure out your trick; how did you know I had a ten-of-spades," Peridot added in.

The Ro-Beast lets out an enraged roar as it recovered from its injury; garnering the attention of its combatants.

"While I'd love to chat with y'all; believe me I would." Sardonyx chuckled, as she readied her weapon. "We have a monster to smash."

Voltron summoned his shield once more and got into his fighting position. "Let's see if you can keep up tiny." Amethyst joked.

"The creature is placing its focus on us," Shiro stated to the Gem Fusion. "We'll keep it distracted while you go for its weak spots."

"But be careful," Keith added in. "This is one of the strongest Beastman I've ever seen."

"Don't worry loves. I'll be cautious." Sardonyx assured, as Voltron took to the skies once more; with Sardonyx charging at the unaware enemy.

* * *

"Holy Altean Pantheon!" Coran exclaimed as he and Allura continued watching the battle. "I haven't seen a woman that big since Alfor, and I went to Goliath XII; the home of giant Amazonian warriors."

"And it looks like she's giving Voltron the aid he needs," Allura stated. "Coran, how much time is left on the Balmera?"

"Just fifteen dobashes left, Princess," Coran informed. "Do you think they'll be able to beat it in time?"

"They will win…" Allura answered with calm certainty. "They have to win…"

* * *

Voltron continued to dodge the Ro-beast's laser attack; which was far weaker than the previous attacks, while Sardonyx went for the monster's legs. With the beast's attention still on the Paladins, Sardonyx took this opportunity to strike an eye on the creature's leg; knocking the creature off balance with a mighty swing of her mallet.

The attack couldn't have been timed more perfectly; especially since its laser dissipated a moment later after collapsing onto the surface. The Gem Fusion leaped into the air and quickly slammed her mallet onto one of the eyes on the monster's head again; letting go of the weapon and leaping away before the shock reached her.

The Ro-Beast quickly stood itself up and looked more annoyed, than it did hurt. "This isn't working," Keith said. "Sardonyx isn't as strong as Voltron; any major damage she deals will just be a scratch compared to what we can do."

"I have to agree with you," Sardonyx admits; in a reluctant, pride wounded tone.

"Then we need a new strategy," Shiro stated.

"Guys." Stevonnie began. "I think I know why this Ro-beast is so strong."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked the human Fusion.

"Sometimes… Steven can sense the feelings of other beings… especially Gems." Connie's side of Stevonnie began explaining. "While we were being electrocuted we heard anguish coming from inside the creature." Steven's side of Stevonnie concluded.

"What… are you saying?" Peridot asked, not wanting to know the answer to that question.

"I think Gems power this thing," Stevonnie answered, much to everyone's horror; especially the Crystal Gems'

"That explains it," Keith said, in a self-berating tone. "Gem Quintessence is supposedly stronger than normal Quintessence, which is why the Galra views them as valuable; I should've seen it earlier."

"We were too focused on defeating it to find out why it was so strong." Shiro said, trying to solace the young Galra; before turning his attention Stevonnie "If you've figured this out, does that mean you might know how to stop it?"

"I think so, Chief," Stevonnie answered. "While I heard the anguish of all the Gems inside; I heard some of them say words like 'eyes' and 'destroy."

"I think they want us to take out the eyes." Pidge guessed. "They could be where the Quintessence is being siphoned from, which is why it's attacks were weaker after slicing off its arm. If we take out the rest of the eyes, it'll have no weapons and no shield; it'll be completely vulnerable."

"Sounds good to me!" Amethyst shouted with eagerness in her tone.

"We'll take out the eyes on its other arm!" Shiro shouted. "Sardonyx. You take out the eyes on its legs."

"Happy to do so." Sardonyx replied as she summoned two new mallets from her gemstones; twirling the weapons around.

"And remember to watch out for those jaws." Shiro lastly said before Voltron took to the sky again and readied his swords; patiently waiting for the Ro-beast to prepare its attack.

The monster roars again as it spreads its arms out; exposing all its radiating green eyes that begin to glow brighter.

Without hesitation, Voltron and Sardonyx charged forward at the Ro-beast with their weapons in hand.

The Beastman's energy build-up finally reached its peak as… it fires dozens of scattering shots at both of its assaulters.

"Shield up!" A surprised Shiro ordered, as Pidge and Peridot quickly raise the shield; but were not quick enough, as Voltron received damage from several of the lasers before successfully blocking the rest; the damage was nothing critical, but still detrimental.

Sardonyx wasn't as lucky, as the blasts head-on struck her; hitting the Crystal Gem Fusion with enough force that it sent flying a considerable distance. She would've easily slammed into the Castle of Lions if she didn't quickly split into Pearl and Garnet; even though neither of them poofed, they were out for the rest of the fight.

The monster fired another round of his scatter shots at Voltron; who successfully blocks all of them this time. "Pull back!" Shiro ordered as the Voltron flew as far as he could from the laser fire; unlike the larger energy beam, the scatter shots where short ranged.

"Agh! What do we do?" Amethyst yelled in frustration. "What are we supposed to do? Everything we've thrown at it hasn't worked!"

 _Amethyst._

"Huh?" Amethyst said, realizing the Yellow Lion was speaking to her; as compartment with a slot shaped like her Yellow Bayard opened near the control panel. Without hesitation, Amethyst let out an energetic cry as she thrusted her Bayard into the slot; while her entire body was surrounded with yellow energy. The left leg of Voltron flashes a similar color before the power crawls up the robot's body all the way to the shoulder; where a massive cannon materializes.

"Holy smokes, that's a big gun," Peridot said in surprise.

Amethyst's targeting system begin flashing red as marks started surrounding the monster's eyes on the screen. "Yeah, let's use it," Amethyst said with a big grin as she pulled the trigger. The shoulder cannon begins charging its energy, before firing multiple scatter shots at the Ro-beast; striking all its eyes at once before it could even react.

The blinded monster roars in pain as Pidge and Peridot scan the monster's body. "All of its eyes are destroyed; it has no weapons or defense."

"Nice work, Amethyst." Shiro praised the Paladin. "Now let's take it out. Form sabers!"

The shoulder cannon disappears as the Voltron's twin swords form in his hands. The Legendary Defender charges the Ro-beast with its near untraceable speed; the Green and Red Lion pilots all let out a mighty cry as Voltron swings his blades at the Beastman, decapitating it with a single swing.

With a large explosion, the enemy was finally dead, and Paladins could relax and aid with the evacuation; with Stevonnie even hearing the now freed Gems no longer in pain and saying " _Thank You_ " as their energy, peacefully, dissipated.

"All right Paladins; let's help Allura and the others with the…" Shiro began; only to be interrupted as the ground began to shake violently. "Oh no…"

* * *

"Coran, what's happening?" Allura asked her advisor.

"We're out of time." Coran sadly said. "The Balmera is beginning to collapse."

Allura's eyes widened in horror before she activated her communicator. "Lance. Matthew. What's the status of the evacuation?" The Princess asked.

"It's not good," Matthew answered over the comms. "The tremors are panicking the Balmeran's; we can't evacuate them all in time."

Allura clenched her fist before she ran to the exit of the control room. "Princess, where are you going?" A worried Coran asked the young woman.

"I'm not going to let another planet die because of the Galra," Allura answered. "I'm heading outside."

"What! Have you gone mad?" Coran loudly exclaimed. "What do you expect to do outside the castle?"

"Anything I can," Allura answered with a determined tone, as she exited the room.

* * *

"Pearl, are you okay?" Garnet asked her friend as she stood; groaning in pain.

"I'm fine," Pearl affirmed, also grunting in discomfort.

"We have to get up." The Garnet told Pearl; quickly rushing over to and helping the slim Gem up. "The planet is collapsing. We need to hurry."

"Let's go," Pearl said as both Crystal Gems made a break for the castle; only stop upon Allura run past them.

"Allura!" Both Gems shouted as they stopped and turned, to follow the Princess.

"Princess, what are you doing? We have to leave!" Pearl exclaimed to the Altean sovereign.

"Not yet," Allura said. "There is still one thing we haven't tried yet."

"What's that?" Pearl asked.

The Princess said nothing as she got on her knees and placed her bare hands onto rumbling planet's surface. The pink markings on her face began glowing brightly, as her hands and the ground she touched radiated the same color as well.

"Princess! Princess, please return to the castle!" Coran's voice shouted through Allura's communicator; which Garnet quickly seizes.

"Coran, this is Garnet." The Fusion began.

"Garnet? Where's Allura?" The royal advisor asked.

"She knelt onto the ground, and now her cheeks and hands are glowing pink; along with the ground." Garnet summed up.

"She's trying to perform the rejuvenation ritual," Coran said in a tone of realization. "She's giving her Quintessence to the Balmera to stop it from collapsing. However, she doesn't have enough Quintessence to heal the planet; she'll die if she continues on her own!"

Garnet looked at the Princess, who was giving her life to save the planet and walked towards her; after giving Pearl the comms device. Garnet kneeled alongside the Princess and placed her hands on the planet's surface; which began radiating a dark red color in the same manner as Allura's as she touched the ground.

Pearl realized what Garnet was doing; she was aiding the Princesses endeavor by donating her Quintessence as well. The pale Gem looked at the comms device in her hand, then spoke into it. "Coran. We need you to come down to the surface; bring Lance, Matthew, and any volunteering Balmeran's. We're going to perform your rejuvenation ritual."

"You're right; I'm such an idiot," Coran said over the comms. "With everything that happened, we forgot the rejuvenation ritual was our original plan. Don't worry Pearl; we'll get down there as soon as we can. Coran out." As soon as the call ended, Pearl got on her knees, next to Garnet and Allura; proceeding to do what they were doing to donate their Quintessence, as the ground before Pearl began glowing a bright white.

* * *

"Paladins, are you there?" Coran's voice loudly asked over the comms.

"We're here, Coran," Shiro answered. "What's going on."

"Allura, Garnet and Pearl are performing a rejuvenation ritual." The older Altean explained. "They are donating Quintessence to heal the planet. I've explained the plan to Lance, Matt and some volunteering Balmerans on what we're going to do; but we could use all of your help as well."

"Okay Coran, what do you need us to do?" Shiro asked.

"We need you all to donate some of your own and Voltron's Quintessence to the planet," Coran explained. "Have Voltron kneel and place his hands on the surface of the Balmera, and just focus on donating parts of your life force to the planets own."

"Understood," Shiro said. "Paladins, did you get all of that?"

"Yes sir!" The limbs of Voltron all answered simultaneously.

Without a word, the might robot got on his hands and knees, and Paladins closed their eyes. Stevonnie and the Blue Lion began radiating cobalt energy. Amethyst and Yellow Lion started to emit golden energy. Pidge, Peridot and the Green Lion began radiating jade energy. Keith and the Red Lion started to radiate crimson energy. With Shiro and the Black Lion beginning to emit violet energy. All of which was being transferred from the body to the hands, to the planet; as the ground glowed multiple colors.

* * *

Coran, Lance, Matthew, Shay, Hunk, Rax and many other Balmeran's exit the castle at once and did what the others were doing. The tremors begin to decrease as all the energy from Voltron, the Crystal Gems, Alteans and Balmeran's traveled together into one spot; where the power built up into a giant light before dispersing. The luminescence engulfed the entire planet, and the earthquakes stopped at last.

Allura collapsed due to having given the most Quintessence but was carefully caught by Garnet. "You did it Allura," Garnet said to the Altean Princess.

"We did it." The alien sovereign weakly said, before taking a rest in the Fusion's arms.

Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble; at first, they all thought they had failed the ritual; however, the cause for the slight tremor was something else… something magnificent. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, a Balmeran Crystal grows from the ground; much to the celebration of the planets people. The Balmera had been saved and shall continue to live.

* * *

"Thank you all," Shay said to a still fatigued Allura, and the rest of the Voltron Force.

"No thanks are needed," Allura responded.

"Well, the Balmera begs to differ." Hunk pitched in, looking at the newly emerged Crystal. "That is its way of saying "thank you for everything."

"Well, we can use the part of crystal to help finish the repairs to the Teladuv Chamber." Coran pointed out.

"I'll help you with moving as much of the crystal as you need on to the castle." Rax offered.

"We'll give you some assistance," Garnet said as she and Peridot offered to help; which the Balmeran happily accepted.

"You may stay and rest on the planet as long as you wish." Shay offered. "Our home is your home."

"Thank you." Stevonnie said, offering the female Balmeran and handshake; who, instead, hugs the human Fusion; unintentionally hurting them with her superior Balmeran strength. But they were very happy and didn't mind.

* * *

The Voltron Force and Crystal Gems continued to rest and relax on the planet; enjoying their time with friendly locals. Shiro, Matt, Katie, Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems were far more celebratory than the rest, however.

When Coran, Garnet, Peridot and Rax, along with some other helpful Balmerans were moving parts of the newly emerged crystal onto the castle; Peridot discovered that the material the crystals were made of is the same material used to forge Galaxy Warps for Homeworld.

Peridot even told them that she could build a miniature Galaxy Warp inside the castle that could take them Earth any time they want. They could see their friends and families again, even if it would be for a short while.

Peridot told them that she would get to work on building the make-shift Galaxy Warp, after helping Coran in the Teladuv Chamber; but speculated that once she starts working on it, the teleporter will be active in roughly twelve Earth hours. With nothing better to do until then, the groups decided to learn more about the Balmera and its people, through its people.

One of the locals gave Katie an ointment unique to the Balmera and applied some to her scar; stating that it would help it heal quicker, much to both hers and Matts appreciation. Even though the ointment felt like fire on the girl's skin, Pidge could tell it was slowly working.

Hunk took Pearl and Allura on a tour into the Galra mines, so they can collect all the left behind technology; supplying the Balmeran's with defensive weapons for if the Empire ever has them in their sights again. The three of them even witness the formation of new crystals inside the once stripped mines.

As for Amethyst and Stevonnie, the latter revealed themselves to be two teens; much to Shay's surprise, but she didn't see them any differently. After a long and exhausting battle, the two humans and purple Gem were understandably hungry, and Shay treats them to what she referred to as her "specialty:" Stickercup Stew, she called it. The three Crystal Gems assumed the stickercup was the strange snail, octopus thing sticking out of the bowl; but despite looking unappetizing, it smelled and tasted delicious.

Eventually, night came, and everyone decided it would be best to turn in; with the Balmeran's bidding them farewell, expecting them to leave by tomorrow to continue their fight against Zarkon.

Steven changed into his pajamas and retired to his room, where he didn't find Garnet; she was probably still working on the Galaxy Warp with Peridot, and figure she'll show up when she shows up. Not wanting to think about anything else right, Steven plopped into his bed and fell asleep.

A voice screamed in bloody murder, causing Steven to jump awake; he quickly realized he was not in his quarters. He was inside a chamber where mystical looking runes were carved into the walls. Everywhere the boy turned he saw Gems of varying shapes and sizes bound onto separate corners; peridots, sapphires, pearls, and other Gems he didn't recognize. All of them were screaming in pain, begging for mercy, some even wishing for death. Steven frantically turned at every possible direction to look a way out of this nightmare, when he spots something… no, someone.

Besides being able to recognize the person as a female, he couldn't tell much else; due to the rest of the body being concealed by a long, shrouded robe. Steven knew one thing though; she was the one causing all these Gems so much pain; seeing as dark lightning shot out from her hands, torturing her captives.

Steven tried to yell at the woman to stop but found that his voice had disappeared; the woman stops performing her spell and lowers her hands, remaining as still as a statue. "I know you're there." The woman said in a spine-tingling wicked voice; one that would perfectly fit a witch. The woman turned around to reveal her sinister, amber eyes and charged at the paralyzed boy with her clawed hands and banshee-like screech.

However, before she could even lay a single hand on him, Steven woke up screaming in terror; he looked around for any sign of the witch and found he was back in his quarters. Steven let out a sigh as his face slightly sweated, thinking it was nothing more than just an intense bad dream; which he also believed was due to the exhausting battle from yesterday. Then there were three bams.

Steven jumped and turned to the sudden sound; quickly realizing that someone was knocking on his metallic door. "Steven. Are you in there?" Peridot's voice asked. "May I come in? Unless you are changing your appearance modifiers or something; you know, what you humans refer to as "clothes."

"I'll be right there, Peridot," Steven answered, as he hopped out of his bed and opened his door to the lime Gem.

"Are you okay. Your head is leaking." Peridot asked, noticing the sweat on the Demi-Gem's face.

"I'm fine," Steven answered casually. "What did you need?"

"I have something to tell everyone," Peridot explained. "But I need you all in the lounge."

"All right. Just let me get changed and I'll be there as soon as possible." Steven said.

"We'll see you there." Peridot concluded as she left, with Steven closing the door behind her.

* * *

After changing into his standard attire; Steven quickly met up with rest of the Paladins, Crystal Gems, and Alteans; some of which already arrived, while others came at the same time as the teenage boy. "What's up, guys?" Steven asked everyone.

"Check out what was finished last night," Garnet said as she, Pearl and Peridot presented to the rest of the Voltron Force a finished warp pad; built in the center of the lounge.

"Oh my gosh, it's done!" Steven excitingly exclaimed with stars in his eyes; same with Connie, Amethyst, Pidge, and Matt. "That means we can see our families back home!"

"Well, sort of…" Pearl answered.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Connie curiously asked.

"While we were able to create a fully functional Galaxy Warp from here to Earth." Peridot began. "I failed to consider how much energy said warp would need to take you from where we are now to where you want to go; based on the energy output of the castle. Because of that, the warp pad will lock for about one Earth month after use."

"In other words." Pearl slowly continued. "Anything that goes through the Galaxy Warp would be stuck on the other side of a month."

Just like that; Steven, Connie and everyone else who was excited to see their families once more realized that they couldn't go home yet. They held a responsibility to fight Zarkon and the Galra, and they can't do that if they are so many lightyears away from the fight. "Well, you gave it a shot." Steven began. "Thank you for trying to help us see our families again, but I guess we'll have to find another way."

"Actually." Garnet began. "Pearl and I had a discussion; we decide the two of us should return to Earth."

"What?" Everyone in the room said with surprise.

"We know of the great responsibility that comes with being a Paladin of Voltron," Pearl stated. "If we didn't see it for ourselves, we wouldn't have believed it."

"The Earth needs the Crystal Gems to defend it from threats. However, the universe needs Voltron to defend it from far more dangerous threats." Garnet summed up.

"You guys don't have to do this," Amethyst stated.

"We know." Pearl began.

"But we want to do this," Garnet said, kneeling before the youngest Paladins. "Your families deserve to know all of you are safe. Besides, we'll be back in a month to help you kick some butt."

"Then… I guess this is goodbye." Connie said.

"For now," Pearl said before all the Crystal Gems hugged each other.

Lance suddenly heard sniffling and realized it was coming from Coran. "Coran, are you crying?" The Prince asked.

"No, the air is just full of so much dust that it's bothering my eyes," Coran said, before fully breaking down into tears towards the Crystal Gems affection towards each other. "The air is so filthy!"

After the hug, the humans decided to make recorded messages for their loved ones back home quickly; one's Garnet and Pearl promised to deliver before teleporting away.

Steven and Amethyst made a message for the former's dad. Connie made one for her parents. The Holt siblings made one each for their mom. While Shiro made a message for his husband, Adam.

With the messages in hand, Garnet and Pearl stand on the Galaxy Warp and give the Paladins and Alteans one last look and wave goodbye; before they are engulfed by pads cyan energy and teleported away.

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom, Galra Space._**

"I gave you direct orders to battle Voltron!" Zarkon shouted at Prorok; who tried hiding his fear from his Emperor.

"But my Lord, I saw an opportunity to capture him and took it." Prorok tried explaining. "I only wanted…"

"All you wanted was glory," Zarkon bit back. "Nothing more, nothing less. Your ignorance cost me cruisers, soldiers, and an entire Balmera."

"Why am I only being punished, the witches monster failed!" Prorok accused.

"Your battle against Voltron was to divide his focus against your fleet, the Beastman and protecting the Balmera." Zarkon coldly stated. "A competent leader would have recognized that strategy without having to be told. I guess I was wrong to think you would be competent."

"My Lord…" Prorok began to protest.

"I think it is time that you are relieved from your position. Permanently." Zarkon added in with venom in his tone.

"No!" Prorok shouted, before turning to Haggar; scowling at her. "This is all your fault!" The stout Galra reached for his blaster and prepared to shoot the woman but found himself lifted off the ground with his throat slowly being crushed by Zarkon's hand; the Galra Commander never heard him coming.

"I warned you, Prorok." Zarkon began while the Galra struggled for breath. "I carry more patience for Haggar than I do for the likes of you."

"Sire… please… mercy…" Prorok begged as he coughed and choked.

"Mercy is for the weak," Zarkon concluded before snapping his victim's neck with little effort. The Galran Emperor dropped the deceased body on the floor, before turning to a nearby guard. "Take his body to the Druids, have them siphon any Quintessence they can from his corpse; he'll continue to serve me in death."

"Vrepit Sa!" The guard shouted before carrying Prorok's body out of the throne room.

Zarkon returned to his throne and sat in it as Haggar approached him. "Sire, there is something I wish to bring to your attention."

"Yes, Haggar," Zarkon said, giving her permission to speak.

"During my study on some Gems, I encountered something... odd." Haggar said. "I saw an apparition of a boy."

"A boy?" Zarkon questioned.

"But something was different about him." Haggar began. "It's like his mind projected itself from far away, yet there was a vast amount of energy coming from him; energy far more powerful than any we have siphoned thus far."

"Go on," Zarkon said, his interest now piqued.

* * *

With Prorok's body delivered to the Druids, the Galran guard decided to pay their Marmoran prisoner, Ulaz, a visit. The guard steps through the doors to the torture chamber, where he found the Blade of Marmora agent chained to the wall; bloody and beaten. The guard waits for the cameras to turn away from him before pulling out a device and pressing its button; deactivating all the recording devices before taking off his helmet; revealing himself as Thace.

"Thace." Ulaz weakly said; while he did not show it, he was happy to see a familiar face. "It is good to see you, my old friend."

"How are you holding up, Ulaz?" Thace asked, stepping closer to the injured Galra.

"They haven't gotten anything from me yet," Ulaz explained. "But I do not know how much longer I'll last."

"I'm still trying to arrange you a prisoner transport so that we may escape easier." The fellow Marmora agent explained. "But it's taking longer than I thought. The Galra are building something, a weapon which they believe can rival Voltron's power; but it lacks an energy source strong enough to keep it stabilized."

"You have to bring this information to Kolivan," Ulaz said. "Leave me behind if you have to."

"Leaving you behind will be my last resort, Blade Brother," Thace stated. "Only my last resort."

"I always thought Keith's stubbornness only came from Krolia." Ulaz joked to his old friend.

"I can't stay long, or the guards will get suspicious," Thace stated, as he placed his helmet back on. "But we will both get out of here. Until then… hang on, old friend."

* * *

Notes about the story (Chapters 10 – 12)

I looked up Voltron's height, and according to _Voltron: Legendary Defender's_ website; the titular robot is about 100 meters tall (roughly 330 feet aka roughly 1/4 the size of the Empire State Building; if you count the tip.) (Keep in mind that the heights below are not accurate; I'm basing them off what was seen in the show and fan speculation.)

· Gem Fusions like Opal are estimated to be 4 meters tall (roughly 12 feet)

· Gem Fusions like Sugilite and Sardonyx are estimated to be 7 meters tall (roughly 23 feet)

· Gem Fusions like Alexandrite are estimated to be 9 meters tall (roughly 30 feet)

· Yellow and Blue Diamond are estimated to be 10 meters tall (roughly 32 feet) while White Diamond is estimated to be 15 meters tall (nearly 50 feet)

In _GoLion_ and 80's Voltron; the pilots became overconfident in their skills and believed they were invincible; which the Galra exploited to their advantage, resulting in the death of the Blue Paladin, Sven. I wanted to recreate that similar danger with Pidge getting stabbed.

Deathblack Beastmen where the original names of the giant monster created by the Galra in _GoLion_ and were renamed Ro-Beasts when the anime was adapted into _Voltron_.

By the time I published chapter 11, I hadn't watched Season 7 of _Legendary Defender_ ; where the dual swords ended up becoming canon.

I had Garnet and Pearl return to Earth to not only inform the Paladin's loved ones about their status, but I also think they would want to check on the Earth; especially since Yellow Diamond wants the Cluster. Also, the two Gems trust the Keith, Allura, and the others to keep their friends safe.

I'm going to be referring to the team as the Voltron Force.

I'm planning on making Pidge and Lance a couple in the future; I don't know if I'll succeed in making that happen, but I'll see what I can do.

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 13 through 15.)

* * *

Authors Note:

I just started going back to College on Monday the 13th; because of how important my studies are, I might not be able to upload chapters as frequently as I want. I'm still going to continue the story, I just might not be able to get a chapter out every week.

With that said, I just want to give everyone who's been following my story a quick thank you, I never thought I'd make it past 10 chapters. Thank you for the support and giving me the motivation to continue on a project I am passionate about. You guys are the best.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**_Earth – Four Years Earlier._**

"Wow!" Is all a ten-year-old Katie could say as she stared at the space shuttle her brother, father and father's friend, Takashi Shirogane, were all going to be taking to Kerberos; with stars in her eyes. As a girl who loves her machines, standing in the presence of one of sciences and histories most groundbreaking accomplishments was a dream come true in every sense of the word. Katie even believed she and her mom would be able to see the shuttle launch from her family's apartment; since the Galaxy Garrison base wasn't too far from Empire City.

"It is remarkable, isn't it?" The older sounding voice of her father, Samuel Holt, said as he walked over to his daughter. The man was somewhere in his late forties but would've been able to pass off for younger if it wasn't for the aged-gray highlights in his hair. He looked like an older version of Matt with trimmed, clean-cut hair and a neat groomed thin beard; which also served as reminders of his age.

"I don't think there is a word to describe how outstanding it is," Katie said, turning to her dad with a happy-sad smile on her face. While she was ecstatic her father and brother would be partaking in a mission which would take them near the edge of the solar system, one of the greatest achievements in human history. Katie was, understandably, bummed since the mission would take four years to complete; two years to arrive on Pluto's moon and two years to return home.

Sam let out a sigh before looking into his daughter's eyes. "The one true downside of the mission is that Matt and I won't be able to see you grow into the young woman we know you'll become." The older man said in a low tone. "But maybe we can make up for all the missed birthdays by bringing you back a space rock." The father joked, getting an innocent chuckle from his daughter.

"You don't need to do that, Dad," Katie said. "Just having you and Matt back home, safe and sound would be enough."

"Well, considering whom we have piloting the shuttle; your wish may very well be granted," Sam told his daughter as they both around; seeing Matthew and Colleen Holt having a conversation with Shiro and Adam by their cars.

Much like how her father looks like an older version of Matt; their mother, Colleen, looked like an older version of the youngest Holt sibling. Her eyes and hair were the same color as her daughter's and son's; however, her hair was cut shorter into a bob and had some grey, although it was barely noticeable.

Takashi's husband, Adam, shared a similar build to his partner. He had a darker skin color, brunet hair and chocolate brown eyes which were behind a pair of stylized glasses which made him look both intellectual and handsome at the same time. Both he and Shiro are two of the best, and youngest, veteran pilots for the Galaxy Garrison, both being the top picks for missions to the likes of Mars and beyond. The latter of which is when Shiro proposed to him before being sent off-planet.

Neither Sam, nor Pidge knew what the quartet was talking about, but it must've been a hilariously embarrassing story; as seen by Shiro bashfully blushing while the others chuckled. "I hope we're not interrupting anything?" Sam asked as he and Katie approached the group.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir." Adam respectfully said to the older man, and his superior officer. "I was telling your wife and son about that time Shiro cooked dinner for our anniversary. I mean, the man can pilot every airborne vehicle on the planet; yet he can't make a pork casserole."

"Hey, I don't remember you doing any better." Shiro playfully teased; before respectfully turning to the older lead scientist. "What did you need Samuel… I mean sir?"

"We're all friends here," Sam said to both young men. "You don't have to address me like we're soldiers constantly."

"Oh, right," Shiro said as he and Adam loosened up a little bit. "What did you need Sam?"

"I thought maybe we all could take a group photo before leaving for the mission," Sam suggested. "Commemorate this moment."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear." Colleen agreed.

"My phone's camera has a time we could use." Matt offered as he took out his cell phone and got the camera set up.

The Holts and Shiroganes grouped up together just as Matthew finished making the appropriate adjustments on his handheld device. After that, he placed the camera on top of his families' car; angling it just right to capture the families, before rushing to get into the picture.

"All right, everyone says Kerberos!" Sam said.

"Kerberos!"

* * *

 ** _The Castle of Lions – Somewhere in-between Balmera X-95-Vox and Olkarion_**

"I'm just saying, this isn't something most people would do after getting a life-threatening wound healed." Lance pointed out to Pidge, while they and the others stood in the Castle of Lion's hangar; where the Green Lion patiently waited for her pilot, her pilot's co-pilot, and her pilot's brother to enter.

After getting her injury fully healed-up; Katie realized the coordinates Ryner gave them on Olkarion, the one leading to the Holt siblings father, was near where the castle was now. "There hasn't been any high-priority Galra activity for several quintants now; ever since we saved the Balmera." Pidge pointed out. "I figured that now would be the best time to search for him; besides I have Matt and Peridot as my back up."

"Well, just be careful," Lance told the girl. "I don't want to see you in the med bay again."

"Don't worry; I will," Katie assured with a small smile; slightly blushing at the Prince's concern for her.

"And you are positive you don't want Shiro or I to come along?" Keith asked Matt "I did promise to help find your father."

"I know, and I am grateful for it," Matt said to the Galra. "But logistically speaking, I think it would be better if one of the lions were sent on this mission; while the other four stayed behind to defend the universe."

"Either way, good luck Matthew," Shiro said to his friend, as he and Keith shook their friend's hand. "I hope you find him."

"Now, you better come back safe and sound," Amethyst told Peridot. "There is no Shorty Squad without you, Homegirl."

"Thank you, Amethyst," Peridot said. "I'll make sure I return exactly how I left."

"Well, good luck out there," Steven said.

"And stay safe," Connie added in.

"I will," Peridot assured. Then turned to her pet. "I'll miss you too, girl," Peridot said to Pumpkin, as she playfully rubbed her pet's gourd-shaped body.

Steven quickly turned his attention to Katie. "Good luck with finding your dad, Pidge." The boy told her.

"Thank you." Pidge responded. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

After everyone said what they all had to say; Pidge, Matthew, and Peridot boarded the Green Lion. The mechanical beast let out a mighty roar before running and leaping out of the hangar; flying away from the castle until she disappeared from all visible sight.

* * *

The Green Lion's scanners continued to beep for the last several hours as she followed a safe, self-guided path to Samuel Holt's last known location.

"I can't believe we're going to see him again." Katie happily said from the cockpit as she and the others sailed through the stars. "I wonder what his first reaction to seeing us is going to be?"

"I think he's going to be wondering how his only daughter got into outer space, how she and her brother were able to find him, why we are paired with a gremlin…" Matt listed off. "No offense Peridot."

"None taken," Peridot said.

"And how and why you are piloting a giant green lion," Matt concluded his list.

"Yeah, we'll have many questions to answer," Pidge embarrassedly stated. "And ask too; like how Dad ended up as a member of a Galactic Rebellion. But I know the first thing I'm going to do when I see him is give him the biggest hug in the entire universe."

"I see that being rather difficult, considering your size." Peridot simply stated.

"It's an expression Peridot," Pidge told the green Gem.

"Well, I'm giving him one too," Matt added in.

"Am I required to hug the Samuel Holt as well?" Peridot asked.

"Um… you don't have to," Pidge answered.

"Well, all right then," Peridot said.

"Wow, we're already here," Pidge stated, with the scanner beeping faster as the Green Lion drew nearer to a devastated looking planet; appearing to have been hollowed from the inside out.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Matt stated out loud, as he and the others looked at the dead world.

"You should, that is a Homeworld colony," Peridot informed. "And an old one from the looks of it… might even belong to Yellow Diamond. I'd recommend careful flying, Pidge; otherwise, we might accidentally provoke the Gems into firing on us."

"Understood," Pidge said as she entered a new flight path for the Green Lion; Peridot had told the Paladins and Alteans what Homeworld colonies were like and that they were mostly planet-sized megacities. With that in mind; the best place to land Green would be away from densely populated areas. "All right, we're entering the atmosphere now."

The Green Lion soared further down into the planet where Peridot and the Holts saw the massive, strangely beautiful, architecture that was a Homeworld megacity; however, there was no activity to be found from above. "This is odd; megacities are usually livelier," Peridot stated. "But this place looks deader than an uninhabitable planet."

"Well, Dad is here somewhere, and we're going to find him." Pidge said. "Let's land Green and start searching."

* * *

With the Green Lion successfully landed and hidden, the trio began exploring the large metropolitan they found themselves within. Everything was eerily quiet; making the three of them uncomfortable. "According to the scanner." Pidge began. "Dad is a long distance away from where we are; it could take us about a day to get there on foot, but if we stay quiet and stick to the shadows, we shouldn't be spotted."

"Luckily, there shouldn't be any Shattering Robonoids in the area that want to kill us," Peridot stated. "Well, technically me since I'm the only one with a Gem."

"Wait, you have robots that kill Gems?" Matt asked. "Why?"

"The Diamond's say it's for security reasons," Peridot answered, before looking down at the ground; somewhat sad. "But honestly, I don't know anymore."

"Get off us! Let us go!" Two female voices screamed; grabbing the attention of the Voltron Force members, who ran towards the sound to investigate.

After running through several alleys; they eventually came across the source of the screams; a mysterious, conjoined twin Gem with tall, slender bodies and light red skin; sporting a red and black bodysuit which nicely complimented their colors. Their gemstone looked like two shards that connected to make a "Y." They were struggling as they were being dragged across the ground by two Galra sentry robots. "Let us go!" The twins screamed again.

"Hey!" Matt yelled as he charged at the robots, garnering their attention just as pulls out his staff and bashes one of them down.

The other sentry prepared to fire on the human, but its chest plate was swiftly pieced by the grappling hook blade of Pidge's Bayard. Katie activates her weapons shock amplifiers and fries the hostile machine inside out from a safe distance.

"Hey, are you all right?" Matt asked the mysterious Gem, offering them a hand up; which they nervously accepted; then heard clanking in the distance, and getting closer.

"More are coming," Pidge said as she and Peridot catch up with the older Holt sibling.

"Quickly! Down here!" The mysterious Gem instructed the trio, as they lead them to hole hidden underneath a rock. "Hurry!"

"Wait, it could be a trap," Peridot told Pidge and Matt.

"It's not a trap!" The conjoined twins stated.

Without a second thought, the humans and Gems jump down the hole; letting out a sigh as they hit the pits bottom and the mechanical sentinels passed them.

"Don't worry; we're safe now." The Gem assured as they radiate a bright light from their gemstone. "How bizarre." The left body said. "What are they?" The right body asked. "They certainly don't look like Gems we've ever seen before." The left body answered as the twins examine the siblings.

"That's because we're not Gems," Matt answered; but quickly corrects himself, turning to Peridot. "Well, she's a Gem. But my sister and I are human. Who are you… two?"

"We'll explain when we meet up with the others; come, this way." The right body instructed. "This way, come!" The left body said.

"Do you know what happened here?" Katie asked the stranger.

"Yes." Both bodies answered. "Well… sort of." The left body corrected. "We'll tell you everything when we meet up with the others." The right body assured.

"Wait, is this a good idea?" Peridot asked the older Holt sibling.

"Not really," Matt answered. "But they might know what happened here. I say we follow them."

* * *

Matt, Peridot, and Katie proceed through a cavern with the twins as their guide; journeying through the underground entrance for over several minutes. "Um, where are you taking us?" Katie spoke up.

"Somewhere... long forgotten." The right body answered. "Where only those who don't belong... belong." The left body concluded as they arrive at the end of the cavern; standing before the edge of a cliff with human-shaped holes in the wall, which gave off a familiarly eerie feeling… the Holts and Peridot knew what this was… a kindergarten.

While Peridot and the Holts looked with, disturbed, fascination; the right side of the body let out a sharp whistle. "We're back!" The left body announced.

"Rutile?" A nervous sounding voice loudly asked from a nearby hole in the wall.

"It's okay to come out, Rhodonite!" The left body of Rutile further announces while the right continued whistling.

"Oh, thank goodness! I hope you weren't followed! Did you double check that you weren't followed?" Rhodonite continued rambling as she stepped out and revealed herself. Her body was a mixture between Garnet's and Pearl's; she had an afro like the former, and a pointed nose like the latter; with four eyes and arms as well. The Gem sported a dark lilac jumpsuit and leggings of the same color; although her left leg was left completely exposed, with ballet flats on each foot. She had a gemstone like Pearl's on her chest, and a gemstone, like one of Garnet's, on her navel. She continued to talk until she caught notice of Peridot, Katie, and Matt. "You've been followed!"

"It's okay, Rhodonite." Rutile's right body assured. "We brought them here." Rutile's left body concluded.

"Can… can… we trust them?" Rhodonite asked in a, understandably, unsure tone.

"I think so." The Twins said simultaneously.

"Everyone, a wondrous prediction has come before me." A young, naïve voice announced as a little girl, roughly around Pidge and Peridot's heights walks out from behind Rhodonite. She had peachy skin and plump lips with short hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white and orange dress with elbow-length gloves and wide, spherical sleeves. On the back of her right hand was a gemstone like one of Garnet's as well; but different from the one Rhodonite has. "The twins of Rutile will bring one, no... two... strangers to our current place of hiding!"

"We know, Padparadscha, your prediction already happened," Rhodonite said in a motherly tone to the girl. "But thanks, sweetie."

"So, where did you find these three?" Rhodonite asked.

"We were being abducted by machines." Rutile's left body explained. "Nothing of the likes we've ever seen." Rutile's right body concluded.

"Oh, my stars! Are you all right?" Rhodonite asked with concern.

"We're fine." Rutile's left body answered; turning both bodies to their guests "If it weren't for them finding us in time; who knows what would've happened." Rutile's right body concluded.

"Let...me...see." A slow sounding voice said as a caterpillar roughly the same size as Sardonyx crawls out from behind a pillar; startling Peridot, who let out a faint scream at Gem's appearance. Her body was made up of many vibrant colors; including greens, blues, purples and pinks, and was clothed in a large vest. She had six multi-colored eyes, and a head full of massive, fluffy white hair, which gave her the appearance of a senior woman. She had two gemstones on her forehead, three gemstones on her upper body, and one gemstone on her lower body.

"Peridot. That is rude." Pidge berated the green Gem, who stopped screaming and looked embarrassed now.

"Sorry about our friend." Matt apologized.

"It's… all… right." The caterpillar said. "I… am… Fluorite… and… you… are?"

"I'm Matthew Holt. This is my sister, Katie. And this is our friend, Peridot." Matt introduced. "We're part of the recently formed Voltron Force."

"Voltron?" All the Gem's except Padparadscha asked.

"Here comes Fluorite!" Padparadscha announced with a childish smile.

"Voltron is the legendary defender of the universe," Pidge explained. "And I'm one of the people who pilot him. But back to a question asked earlier; does anyone know what happened here?"

"Sort of…" The left body of Rutile answered. "We don't know what happened exactly, but there were violent earthquakes on the surface yesterday." The right body of Rutile continued. "As well as screaming and laser fire." The left body added. "And it went on for hours until it became eerily silent." The right body further added. "A day later, we decided to investigate the aftermath; where we discovered that everyone was gone." The left body said. "We eventually stumbled upon to this; before we were grabbed and met you three." The right body concluded; displaying a battered device to the trio.

"A Homeworld recorder," Peridot stated, recognizing the piece of technology. "It's damaged, but I can probably restore the most recent video file; get a better idea of what happened here." Peridot began tinkering with the alien machine and eventually got the screen working half a minute later; with the Holts huddling next to the green Gem to get a good view of what was recorded. The feed was staticky, and the picture was terrible, but they were able to make out what was happening; a global-wide invasion by the Galra.

"Hel…p! Ho… mew… orld th…is is colony 304… XH… G32! We're be…ing attac…ked by an unkn… own enemy! We ha…ve litt… le war… riors plea… se send in... no! Please! Have mer… cy! AHHH!" The horrifying video recording fizzled into static as it concluded with the sounds of laser fire.

"Oh, God." Is all Matt could say to what he and the others had witnessed.

"Is that what happened to everyone?" Rhodonite asked in a, understandably, scared tone.

"They're known as the Galra." Pidge began. "They're a race of conquers who've been terrorizing the universe for 10,000 years now; those robots that attacked Rutile were Galra sentries."

"But why did they come here?" Rutile's left body asked. "Why did they try to take us?" Rutile's right body further asked."

"The Galra are after Quintessence," Matt explained. "They value it above all else; with a willingness to destroy anything that stands in their way of getting it; no matter what the source of it is. The sentries must be remaining her to pick up any Gems they didn't catch the first time around."

"Oh, my stars; they're going to harvest us!" Rhodonite screamed.

"They would've if you didn't hide down here during the attack." Peridot pointed out.

"Actually…" The Rutile Twins both began in a melancholy tone.

"We've lived here long before the attack." Rhodonite finished. "We're off-colors."

"Off-colors?" The Holt's asked in confusion.

"It's Gem slang for flawed," Peridot answered. "I never like the word; it's something many stuffy elitists you would probably find in Blue Diamond's court would say."

"I don't see anything "flawed" with you guys," Pidge stated.

"That… is… sweet… of… you… to… say; but… Gems... like... us... aren't... needed." Fluorite slowly said; turning her attention to Padparadscha. "Padparadscha... maybe… a… sapphire… however… she… can... only... predict... things... that... just... happened."

"Oh, my stars! The Galra plan to harvest us!" The little Gem exclaimed in fear.

"And a Fusion like me is… unforgivable." Rhodonite stated. "When Morganite found out; I... we... were quickly replaced."

"Yeah, morganites can be total clods," Peridot stated.

"But my story's nothing!" Rhodonite continued, before looking up at Fluorite. "I mean, how many Gems are you now, Fluorite?"

"Six. Maybe...more, if...we...meet...the...right...Gem." Fluorite said in a manner the humans found uncomfortably suggestive.

"And then there's us." The Rutile Twins said at the same time.

"Wait, you're not a Fusion?" Peridot asked.

"We're just an off-colored Rutile." The right body of Rutile explained. "We survived because... all the other Rutiles ran away when we emerged." The left body of Rutile continued. "They were afraid of us." The right body concluded.

"That's horrible," Katie shouted. "You've been forced to hide here your whole lives because of the way you look. That's not right."

"It doesn't matter if it's right," Rhodonite said. "It's the truth, and if any Homeworld Gem found us; we'd all be…"

The four Gems looked at each other in somber silence, until Padparadscha broke it by saying the word, "Shattered."

Pidge looked down at the ground and clenched her fist in anger; she used to feel sorry for the Homeworld Gems that the Galra were abducting, but if this is how they treat their own for looking different… Katie wanted to say they deserved what they got, but that's untrue; no one deserves what the Galra are doing to them. But it's not fair that they are going to be left to either an eternity of loneliness or eventual discovering or harvesting; Dad will have to wait until later, she can't, in good conscience, leave these Gems to this kind of fate… none of them can. "The sentries won't stop searching until they get every Gem on this planet." Pidge began. "Which is why we're going to get you off-planet."

"What!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Pidge, I don't like the situation they're in either," Matt said. "But I don't think we'll be able to get them out of here; I doubt Fluorite could even fit in the Green Lion. Even if we did fly them out that way; it would put an even bigger target on our backs for the Galra if more of them happen to show up."

"But if they stay here, the Galra will eventually find them," Pidge protested. "Even if it's not through Green, there has to be something we can do."

"The recorder stated there were very little warriors here on the colony." Peridot began. "If that's the case; then many ships may not have been launched. It's a longshot, but there may be Homeworld ships in one of the hangars we can steal; I can pilot them back to the castle while you two continue the search for your "Samuel Holt."

"That's a pretty big "maybe." It could work, but it's not our decision to make." Matthew stated, before turning to the four Gems. "It's your lives that are on the line; you should be the ones to decide."

Rhodonite, Padparadscha, Fluorite and the Rutile Twins remained silent for a moment; until the latter decided to step forward. "I know we just met, but we feel like we can trust you." The right body said. "We're in… if the others are." The left body concluded.

Rhodonite looked at Padparadscha for a few ticks and scooped the small Gem into her arms. "She deserves a life better than this," Rhodonite said. "We're in."

"If… they… go, so… will… I." Fluorite answered.

"I predict the humans will come up with a plan," Padparadscha said.

"Then it's settled." Pidge said with a confident smile. "Let's get them off this world."

* * *

For the first time in centuries; the four "off-colored" Gems have left the place they once called home in search of new, better, life for themselves. Peridot guided the group through the alien metropolitan with ease; according to her, every single colony is built the same way, and this one was no different. Due to this flaw on the Diamonds part, it made navigation through Homeworld colonies rather easy; especially for a Gem whose been to over dozens in her lifetime.

Behind Peridot was the Holts, behind them were Rhodonite and Padparadscha, and behind them were the Twins and Fluorite.

"Wonderful news everyone!" Padparadscha exclaimed. "We are about to escape a life of fear to a new one of freedom."

"We know." Rhodonite quietly said to the little girl. "We're going to…" Then there was a sound, like metal being smashed.

"Hold up," Peridot said, as everyone stopped in their tracks; with the small Gem and her human friends peered over the corner of a building; hearing that same sound, again.

"Whatever these things are, this should be the last of them." A gruff sounding voice stated as the trio spotted an unidentified group of women… no… Gems. The one who spoke was a large woman, taller and broader than Rhodonite or Garnet with a thick, muscular body. She had tangerine skin with red markings on her face and arms, and thick, flowing white hair that nearly touched the ground. She sported a dark mahogany suit with a yellow diamond similar in design to Peridot's and had a gemstone located where a normal nose would be.

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you, Jasper. But I hope you're right." A sharp sounding voice stated, and if Peridot's displeased expression is anything to go by; she knows who it is as well. She has a light green complexion and massive, spiky forest green hair with a tiara adorning her forehead. She sported a jumpsuit with large, rectangular shoulder pads and a blue and yellow diamond located around the breast of her uniform. In place of her right eye was a green, square gemstone.

"You look like you know her, Dot," Pidge whispered to the small Gem.

"That is Emerald; she… is my former boss." Peridot quietly answered in a manner showing she doesn't want to talk about it.

"All right you five," Emerald said to the group of small, red Gems with cube-shaped afros. "We're here to search for survivors; if you encounter any more of these machines, scrap them."

"Also, while it is unlikely; if you encounter any organics or defects." Jasper began. "You are to terminate them on sight."

"Yes, ma'am's!" The quintuplet of Gems saluted to their superiors as they broke off into search groups.

"We need to hurry," Peridot informed the others. "If they spot us, it'll make getting out of here a lot more difficult."

"Let's get moving then," Matt said as the group continued forward, following the green Gem's lead.

* * *

The group continues successfully skulking through the megacity without running into any trouble yet; even though they still had a way to go before finding a ship for the Gems.

The group decided it would be best to take a short rest; Pidge reached into a small compartment in her armor and took out a dispenser, which dropped two pills into her hand.

"What are those?" Rutile's right body asked.

"Altean protein pills," Pidge answered. "Want one?"

"No thanks." The Twins declined.

"Suit yourself," Pidge said as she gave one to Matt before she crunched and swallowed hers down. "Yuck."

"Yuck, indeed," Matt said after taking his tablet.

"If you don't like them, why did you eat them?" Rutile's left body confusingly asked.

"They may taste like chalk, but one tablet has enough sustenance to last an entire meal," Matt explained. "Unlike… you guys, we need to eat to keep our strength up."

"Out of curiosity, where are we going once we get out of here?" Rhodonite asked the humans.

"Well, we think the Castle of Lions; our home, would be a good place to stop and rest," Pidge answered. "Then… I think Olkarion would be a good place for you all stay."

"Olkarion?" Fluorite slowly asked.

"A planet where a friend of ours, Ryner, resides," Matt explained. "She should be willing to help out friends of her friends."

"What's it like?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Well, it's a beautiful looking planet," Matt said. "Full of trees, plant and other life. The people there are kind and would offer to let you be a part of their home; they've suffered at the hands of the Galra too, but they are stronger because of it."

"We've never seen trees or plants before," Rhodonite said. "And you're sure they would help us."

"Positive." The Holts both answered.

"Well, as long as she'll be… AH!" Rhodonite screamed, making the others jump onto their feet. "Padparadscha's gone!"

"She must've wandered off." The right body of Rutile deduced, trying to remain calm.

"She couldn't have gone too far." The left body of Rutile stated.

"Well, well, well." An unknown, angry sounding voice smugly said from around the corner; Matt, Pidge, Rhodonite, and Peridot peer over the edge and spot one of the red soldiers standing before Padparadscha; who appeared not to be aware she was in danger. The red Gem had a gemstone where her left eyes should've been, and held a crimson, chisel-knife in her hand. "A filthy off-color like you should've stayed hidden; that will be your last mistake."

The red Gem prepared to strike a still unaware Padparadscha's gemstone; when a sharp whistle catches her attention and is smacked in the face by Matthew's shock staff. The force of the strike sends the Homeworld Gem flying a short distance and tumbling down a long set of metal stairs behind her; screaming and cursing in pain with every few steps she hit. "Ah! Jank! Jank! Janking jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Janking jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Janking Jank! Janking! Janking jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Jank! Janking jank! Jank! Jank! Jank!" She finally reached the bottom and groaned in discomfort while reaching for her communicator; just as the members of the Voltron Force and the other Gems quickly flee. "Jasper. Emerald. This is Ruby Facet-1F4 Cut-4ND, I found some off-colors and organics trying to flee; they jumped me and are currently escaping, converge by my location as soon as you can!"

* * *

"Oh dear, everyone!" Padparadscha shouted while Rhodonite held her in her arms; as the group continued to run. "We are about to be discovered by a ruby."

"Peridot, how far are we to the ships?" Matt asked.

"Not far now." The green Gem answered. "If we continue running at the pace we are, we should…" Before Peridot could continue, a loud rumbling sound was heard flying over everyone's heads as the dust on the ground was kicked into the air; finding themselves face to face with a large ship. The vessel was yellow and had a hexagonal design, with wide, pole-shaped wings; it wasn't as intimidating when compared the Djalg's and Erto's, but Peridot knew what kind of ship it is, and that they all should be afraid. "Oh stars, that's a Sun Incinerator; one of the fastest spacefaring vehicles ever manufactured for Homeworld's military."

The side door of the Sun Incinerator opened, with Jasper and the eye-gem ruby overlooking their targets. "Those are the ones who jumped me!" The ruby stated to her superior.

"And it looks like they are gathered up in one spot; this should make things easier," Jasper stated. "Blast them, Emerald!"

The primary weapons of the Sun Incinerator begin glowing a hot red as they aimed directly at the Voltron Force and "off-colors." There was no way any of them were going to avoid blasts that large and fast in time; Rhodonite, Padparadscha, Fluorite and the Twins huddles close to each other, believing this was the end of the line.

A mighty roar is then heard… one the three members of the Voltron Force recognized. Just as the Sun Incinerator was ready to fire; the Green Lion charges into the Homeworld vehicle from behind, knocking it off balance and causing its laser blast to hit a building instead, far away from the scared Gems, and flinging Jasper out of the ship; who digs her claws into the side of nearby tower, halting her fall.

"We're alive!" The Rutile Twins shouted with surprise which then turned to glee as the others joined in.

The Green Lion lands in front of the group; laying down and opening her maw to her Paladins. "All right, new plan," Pidge said. "Matt, you stay with the Gems, while Dot and I deal with the Sun Incinerator."

"All right but be careful you two," Matt said to his sister and her co-pilot.

"We will." Pidge and Peridot simultaneously assured as they entered the Green Lion and took to the sky.

* * *

"What just happened!" Emerald screamed in frustration over the surprise attack.

"We encountered an unknown vehicle." The ruby with the gemstone on her chest and a pair of yellow visors stated. "Probably belonging to the organics, ma'am."

"Obviously." The ruby with a gemstone on her shoulder said. "There is no way filthy off-colors would get their hands on something like..."

"I don't care who owns the ship!" Emerald yelled. "Just go after it and blast it out of the sky!"

"Ma'am, what about Jasper?" The eye-gem ruby asked, with concern. "She fell out of the ship."

"It'll take a lot more than a fall to shatter her," Emerald stated. "Besides she can take care our little off-color problem while we take the organics ship. Everyone, strap yourselves in and power up all weapons!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The rubies all shouted at once as they did what they were told; beginning their aerial pursuit.

* * *

"What's… happening?" Fluorite asked Matthew.

"Katie and Peridot are keeping the Sun Incinerators attention away from us," Matt stated. "Let's find somewhere to hide until they get back."

"You're not going anywhere!" Jasper shouted, leaping from her building and landing on the ground several meters away from Matt and the others.

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for survivors?" Matt asked as he pulled out his shock staff and took a defensive stance; standing between the "off-color's" and the enemy soldier. "Why are you so hellbent on killing us?"

"Of course, an organic like you wouldn't understand." Jasper smugly began. "Gems like them have no place in this universe. To come out as misshapen, defective, or a shameless display, are disgraces to the Authority and must be purged through any means necessary."

"From what I'm hearing; it sounds like your Authority is more petty than it is grand." Matthew insulted twirling his weapon. "And you strike me as more of a glorified thug than a soldier."

"Very well then." Jasper began as her gemstone glowed a bright orange before a hammer-like helmet materialized around the Gem's head. "Just for that, I'm going to show you the true strength of a Homeworld soldier!" Jasper let out a proud battle cry as she charged head first at Matthew; who ran towards the rampaging quartz, prepared for what he assumed to be one of the most dangerous fights.

* * *

"You were not kidding when you said that this thing was fast!" Katie stated to Peridot as she piloted the Green Lion through the megacity, with the Sun Incinerator following close behind. Due to extremely tight flying space; this left little room for maneuverability, preventing Green from going at her top speed. It also didn't help the enemy vehicle can match the lion's current rate of speed and go on the offense.

"I rarely joke when it comes to dangerous Homeworld technology, Pidge," Peridot stated as she activated the lion's weapon systems. "We need to get as high above the megacity as possible if we want to even the playing field."

"I've been trying to do that from the start," Pidge explained. "But it's a little difficult when you have little flying room and someone shooting at you from behind."

"Your sarcasm has been noted," Peridot responded.

The Green Lion continued to maneuver to the best of her ability, scraping the sides of building from time to time; with both Peridot and Katie feeling their lion's pain. "Sorry girl." Pidge apologized as they continue flying. The Green Paladin eventually spotted a narrow alley, in-between two buildings; the lion is compact enough to squeeze through, whereas the Sun Incinerator is too wide to fit. "Hang on tight, Dot; this might get a little bumpy!"

The Green Lion zooms through the alleyway, but the Homeworld ship was not ready to give up the chase as it turned its body one-hundred-eighty degrees to the left; allowing it to squeeze through as well. This finally gave the Paladins an advantage; due to the Sun Incinerators current position, it can only move up and down. "I think I can get this clod off our back for a bit; just keep us steady, Pidge," Peridot ordered. "I'm firing the rear weapons now." With that said, the tail of the Green Lion slithers up as its tip glows a bright green, before firing rapid bolts of energy at the Sun Incinerator.

Despite having to go on the defensive and left little room for maneuverability; the Sun Incinerator managed to dodge blasts and continue its pursuit. "Blasted… it's still too fast; I can't land a hit!" Peridot informed the pilot.

As they continued to fly Katie began running ideas through her head of what to do; then, she got an idea so crazy that it might just work. "Peridot, are they still on our tail?" Pidge asked.

"Affirmative, why?" The green Gem asked.

"Just something good to know," Pidge answered as she deactivated the Green Lion's thrusters; bringing them all to a hard stop.

"What are you…" Peridot began to ask as the Sun Incinerator was about to crash into them; however, the Homeworld ship ascends just in time; flying and passing over the Green Lion. With Emerald's spacecraft now in front of them, Pidge gave a cocky smile as she reactivated the thrusters; the Green Lion was now on the hunt.

"Activate the Maw Cannon!" Pidge shouted.

"Right! Eat this; clods!" Peridot shouted as she pulled the trigger; firing the Green Lion's jade colored beam at the Gem vessel. The ray managed to pierce through the walls of the building and managed to slice off one of the wings of the Sun Incinerator. "Direct hit! It may still be flying, but it's damaged and not as fast anymore."

"This should make things easier," Pidge stated as both vehicles exited the alley; with the Sun Incinerator traveling further up into the sky. The Green Lion naturally followed her prey as the fight is not taken above the megacity; putting them both on an even playing field of maneuverability.

As soon as they're both above the city, the Sun Incinerator loops around and charges the Paladins head-on, with its weapons firing away.

Peridot responds by lifting the lion's tail up and aiming it at the oncoming vehicle; firing the tails rapid laser bolts at it.

Both vehicles start drawing dangerously close to each other as they continued firing their weapons at one another; but before they collided, both vehicles barrel rolled to the side and passed each other. However, during the Sun Incinerator's barrel roll, it fired out two missiles, but not just any kind, but seekers; both turning around and following the Green Lion. "Oh, quiznack!" Both Pidge and Peridot say at the same time, now on the run from the seekers.

The missiles were surprisingly faster than either of the pilots expected, forcing them to have to dive back down to the one place they were trying to escape to avoid them. As soon as they reentered the megacity, the missiles impacted into nearby buildings; destroying them. However, before either Paladin could relax, the Sun Incinerator emerged out of a nearby alley and began its pursuit of the Green Lion once more.

"Ah great, we're back to square one!" Peridot complained as they continued avoiding the hostile fire.

 _Pidge. Peridot._

Both Paladins hear the Green Lion speak to them; but before either of them could say anything, a compartment opens near Katie's control panel; reveal a slot with the same shape as the Green Bayard. Green energy began to surround Pidge's whole body as she instinctively thrusted her Bayard into the aperture with a passion-filled cry.

The Green Lion begins emitting a jade radiance as something starts taking shape on her back. Once the light disappeared, both pilots discovered a massive cannon situated on the mechanical beasts back. "Holy smokes." Both Pidge and Peridot said in surprise with stars in their eyes.

"All right." Pidge began. "Let's find a way to get behind that ship and…"

 _Fire. Wall._

"Did you hear that, Katie?" Peridot asked her fellow pilot.

"Yeah, it sounded like the lion is telling us to fire at one of the walls," Pidge said.

"Why would it want us to do that?" Peridot questioned.

"Well, for as long as we've piloted Green; has she been wrong about anything up until now?" Pidge asked the green Gem.

"Fair enough." Peridot answers.

 _Fire. Wall._

"Let's see what this does!" Peridot shouted as she charged up the Green Lion's newly formed cannon and fires it at the wall of a nearby building, with a loud, explosive sound. At first, nothing seems to happen; but then, large vines shoot out of the wall like bullets and strike the other wing of the Sun Incinerator; distorting its balance and flight speed.

* * *

"Ah!" Emerald screamed. "What did they do to my beautiful Sun Incinerator?"

"Ma'am, our flight coordination has been thrown off balance!" The ruby with a gemstone located on her navel area said in an innocent tone.

"Our fuel is running low; we can't continue our pursuit!" The ruby with a gemstone on her shoulder informed.

"Jank!" Emerald cursed. "Disengage the pursuit and bring us to Jasper's current location; we're leaving… for now."

"Yes ma'am!" All the rubies shouted as the Sun Incinerator made a sharp U-turn; heading towards where they last left Jasper.

* * *

Jasper grunted as she threw a right hook at the Matt; who barely managed to dodge the powerful attack. Jasper was a monster regarding hand-to-hand combat; matching the ferocity of a gladiator, but Matt was still able to hold his own for as long as he could.

Matt was successfully able to land several hits on the massive warrior with his shock staff; but it mostly annoyed her more, than hurting her. Soldiers like Jasper lived up to their reputation, Matt did not know if he was going to win this fight or not; but he wasn't going to give up on protecting the Gems he promised to defend.

Jasper delivered a swift punch to Matthew's gut; knocking the wind out of the young man as the excessive force threw him at and slammed him into the side of a building.

"You're quite skilled for an organic; I'll give you that much." Jasper began as she walked towards the injured human. "But your still just that, an organic; an organic who stood no chance against a Quartz Soldier like me from the start."

"I may be outclassed, but I'm not giving up that easy." Matt weakly said as he stood his ground.

"Hmph. Well the more you try to fight, the more this is going to hurt." Jasper taunted the young man, before the side of her helmet is struck by something hard; it did not hurt her, but she did find it annoying. "'scuse me?" The Quartz Soldier turned to where she was struck and spots the Rutile Twins chucking hand-sized rocks at the tall warrior.

"Get away from him!" Both bodies shouted as they hurled another rock; which just bounced off Jasper's body.

"Well, well, well. Look who's trying to be brave." The orange quartz taunted.

While Jasper was distracted by the Twins, Matt took the opportunity to strike the Gem in her face; he landed a hard hit, but the Gem still found it to be no more than a minor inconvenience. Jasper grabbed the young man's arm and tossed him at the Rutile Twins; knocking them both down. Rhodonite and Fluorite rush over to help the two of them up as Jasper looks at them with a smug smile. "You know, for being as exceptionally skilled as you were," Jasper said to the human as she slowly walked towards the group. "I decided that I'll make all of your deaths quick and painless."

Before she could take another step, the sky suddenly grew darker; Jasper turned around to see what was blocking the sun and found the Sun Incinerator hovering over her. The side door was open, and Emerald was standing close to it with two of the rubies by her side. "Jasper, get on board; we're leaving!" Emerald ordered.

"Why, I was just about to finish them off?" Jasper questioned her ally.

"The ship the organics own damaged us pretty badly; we need to make repairs ASAP!" Emerald explained. "We'll deal with the imperfect scum on a later date!"

Jasper growled to herself and gave Matt and the others a sharp look. "Consider yourselves lucky that I won't be killing any of you today." The Quartz Solider said, before she leaped onto one building, then to another; eventually reaching the Sun Incinerator, where the two rubies helped Jasper into the ship. As soon as the side doors closed, the vessel exited the planet's atmosphere, and the group could take a breath of relief.

"Everyone, the Sun Incinerator is about to show up!" Padparadscha fearfully exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the Green Lion showed up and landed; with Pidge and Peridot exiting to check on the others. "Are guys all okay?" Pidge asked

"We're fine, Katie," Matt answered. "Emerald stopped by to pick up Jasper and left; from what we saw of their ship, you two did a good number on it. However, I doubt that'll be the last time we'll see them."

"With what the Galra are doing to Gems; Homeworld would've eventually gotten involved sooner or later," Peridot stated. "But I digress, while we were being chased; Pidge and I had Green scan the area if there were any more sentries on the planet, and there aren't."

"That's good to hear," Matt responded.

"With that in mind." Peridot began. "I believe you and Katie should take Green and find your Samuel Holt, while I help the others get off-planet."

"But, we said we would help them too." Pidge reminded the lime Gem.

"It's okay." Rutile's right body told the human girl. "Whoever this "Samuel Holt" is, he sounds important to the both of you." Rutile's left body continued. "We trust Peridot to guide us in the right direction." The right body further stated. "We'll be all right." The left body concluded.

Matt and Pidge looked at the twins, then looked at the other three Gems; whom all gave the siblings supportive nods that everything will be fine.

"All right." Matt began. "My sis and I wish you all good luck."

"Thank you for giving us a new life." The Rutile Twins said simultaneously, as they both leaned in and kissed the young man on both cheeks; making him turn red. "And good luck to you too."

"All right, let's get moving," Peridot said to the Gems, before turning to the Holt siblings. "I'll see you two back at the castle."

Once Peridot and the Gems were far enough away, Pidge and Matt enter the Green Lion; taking off to resume the search for their father.

* * *

Several more hours had passed as the Holts continued their search; they were able to see Peridot leave with the "off-colors," when they noticed a giant, green hand take flight. Someone like Pidge and Matt would usually think a giant, flying hand would be an unusual design choice for a ship; but then again, they are flying a giant lion. Either way, the Gems were safe.

"We're getting closer, now." Matt pointed out as the being grew louder.

A loud, thunderous, sound was heard in the distance, and they began hearing slight bangs on the roof of the vehicle. "It's raining," Pidge said. "I didn't think it would be able to rain here."

The siblings continue following the tracker through the heavy rain and begin picking up a small energy spike like the one they are tracking; this one was located around the same area as their fathers, but closer. Believing this may have something to do with their dad, the Holts head towards the nearer energy source; where they spot a flashing light out of the Green Lion's front-view window, near a massive, desolate crater.

Pidge hones the animal vehicle on to the location and carefully lands her a few meters away; making sure not to fall into the pit accidentally. The Holts step out of Green and walk over to what was giving off the energy; discovering it to be a pillar-shaped beacon of some sort. "Why was this giving off the same energy as Dad?" Pidge asked as they stepped closer to the pillar.

"The same rebels Dad is a part of could've made it," Matt suggested. "And the tracker could just be picking up a familiar signal." The older brother leaned in to examine the device and noticed something odd. "There appears to be a holographic recording on this."

"Well, let's see what's on it," Pidge said to her brother; who presses is set of buttons and activates the message.

A blue light begins emanating from the pillar; before a transparent blue image began taking a humanoid shape. She was a tall alien woman, with avian-like features and hair mimicking feathery patters; she was also garbed in a burlap-like cloak which hid most of her figure and had a troubled expression on her face. "Hello, to whoever may be viewing this recording." The woman began to spoke in a shaky tone. "I am Captain Te-osh of the Galactic Rebellion. I am leaving this message to speak on behalf of those… no longer here. A few phoebs ago, our scouts picked up a distress signal. We knew it was coming from a Gem world, but we also knew the Galra were collecting Gems; so, a small army of rebel fighters was sent to aid the Gems in evacuating the planet and prevent the Galra from capturing them. The original Gem population of this colony was roughly 2,000,000,000; only half-a-percent was able to escape. Many brave men and women of diverse species gave their lives to save as many as possible, and now… they've been laid to rest in unmarked graves in the crater below. The price for freedom comes at a cost that they were all willing to pay." The hologram then faded away at the message's conclusion.

Katie looked down at the tracker and began to realize her father's signal was coming from the crater. "No!" Katie screamed in fear as she ran ahead Matt and leaped down into the ditch.

"Katie, wait!" Matt called for his sister, following her from behind.

Ignoring her brother's call, Katie continued following the tracker's coordinates as it beeped faster and faster; tears where in her eyes as she prayed to herself that he's not here… alternatively, maybe he is, and he is just paying his respects… she begged God that it was the latter.

As she ran in the heavy rain, she kept remembering the conversation she had with her father before he and Matt left; they were going to come home to see her grown into the young woman he knew she'd become, his joke about getting her the space rocks, and how he and her brother would return home soon. Those words repeated in Katie's mind; trying to give her hope everything would be fine; he was fine… the tracker continued to beep faster and faster until the sound silenced; indicating that she had found him… and all she stood before was an unmarked grave.

The rain continued pouring harder, forcefully moving the dirt aside to reveal the horrifying truth; underneath was a raggedy Galaxy Garrison uniform and name tag which read: Dr. Samuel Holt, and next to it was the now soggy picture the Holt's and Shirogane's took before the Kerberos mission.

Katie fell to her knees in defeat just as Matt caught up with her; only to horrifyingly witness the truth himself. "No… N… No…" Katie heart-wrenchingly choked on her words as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… We… We were too late… NO!" Amongst the hard-hitting rain, the only other thing that could be heard was the Green Paladin's anguish.

* * *

Note: CoyotePrime1100 is the one who came up with the Homeworld distress signal for me; so, thank you for that. And this chapter may very well be the longest chapter I have written for any of my stories.


	14. Chapter 14: Two Steps Forward

"What's up? This is Amethyst, the Paladin of the Yellow Lion here to give you all an update on the best Gem in the entire universe... yours truly.

Well, the first thing to get out of the way is that being a Paladin of Voltron is quiznacking awesome! I mean the robot is bigger than Alexandrite; I didn't think anything that big could exist. Plus, I get super cool armor; the one I'm wearing right now. Also, I get this thing called a Bayard which turns into a cannon, though I choose to stick with my whips since I can't lift said cannon. But I can use it to give Voltron a big gun that is all like Kapow! Kapow! Kapow! And we used it to kill a monster the same size as Voltron.

Of course, I don't deserve all the credit; but between you and me, I should get all the credit. Anyhoo, the other Paladins are just as kick butt as me: we have my third favorite Fusion of all time, just below Garnet and Sugilite, Stevonnie in the Blue Lion. Being honest with myself, I didn't think they'd be able to handle being Paladins and fighting the Galra; especially considering that they must… I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the two of them; I'm not going to be overprotective of them or anything, they decided to keep this up after all, but they're still kids that are forced to kill if no other option is present.

I like to think that I'm watching over them to the best of my ability, but I don't know if I'm as helpful as Garnet or Pearl; who know firsthand of what that stuff is like. But the others in our merry band of misfits are watching out for them; with Shiro embracing his role as a Space Dad for Steven, and Allura as a Space Mom for Connie. Who knew Space Parents would be great therapists?

Speaking of the others; let's take a moment to talk about my favorite alien Prince in the whole universe, Lance. He's the kind of guy everyone likes to hang around; he's funny, energetic and is willing to show a soft side, but it can get a little annoying when he tries to "one-up" Keith.

"cough, cough" Testosterone. "cough, cough" Excuse me.

Speaking of Keith, I think if anyone looked up the textbook definition of brooding, you'd probably find his image next to it. Don't get me wrong, he's a total badass, and a bit easy on the eyes in that dark, brooding… space ninja kind of way; but outside of Shiro and Matt, I don't think he's interacted with anyone else outside of a mission. Heck, I think he might even be the first person ever to be immune to Steven's friendly charm… well, there's that one schmuck named Kevin, but that's another story.

Since I mentioned Matt, I might as well talk about him and his sister; who pretty much answered my question of what the human equivalent to Peridot would be. Katie is a smart girl; I mean, a lot smarter than the average girl her age, also when she sets her mind on doing something; she is going to see it through, no matter what.

Matt on the other hand; he seems… tougher than his sister; but who could blame him, he's been fighting Galra longer than we've been a team. He cares about his family and friends, not to mention that he is just as smart as his sister. I hope they're doing okay out there with finding their dad.

Before Garnet and Pearl left, they pretty much told Steven, Connie, Peridot and I that we have a responsibility to defend the universe as Paladins of Voltron… I hope that I can live up to the expectations they just set; aw, who am I kidding, this is me we're talking about; of so, course I'm going to do fine. I'm going to end it here and will be back when I need to speak my mind. Later!"

* * *

"Hello, Ryner." Keith greeted the Olkari leader on the holo-screen; alongside Allura, Lance, and Peridot.

"Son of Thace. I was not expecting to receive a transmission from you." Ryner responded respectfully.

"We wanted to check in on Olkarion's status." Keith simply stated. "And if you're not too busy; we'd like to ask a favor."

"And who is we, exactly?" The Olkari woman curiously asked the young Galra.

"I don't think we've had a proper introduction," Allura said as she and her cousin stepped forward. "I am Princess Allura of Altea, and this is my cousin, Prince Lance."

"Hello." Lance greeted in a friendly manner.

"Alteans," Ryner said with, understandable, surprise. "I was under the impression..."

"Yeah… and it's a long story." Lance interrupted.

"Back to the point, we are members of the newly formed Voltron Force; dedicated to aiding in the fight against the Galra Empire." Allura continued.

"More allies are always needed in this fight," Ryner stated. "So, what is it that I may be of assistance with… your highnesses?"

"Well, you see." Peridot began as she stepped forward. "Our mutual allies, Matthew and Katie Holt, have found refugees from a Galra attack during their search for Samuel Holt; they are Gems like me, but have no affiliation to Homeworld. They have no place to call home, and we were wondering if Olkarion would be willing to take them."

"You've aided us in our fight against the Galra Empire." The former leader of the Olkari Rebellion stated. "Because of that, the Olkari Rebels were successfully able to force our enemies off our world; taking back the capital city and freeing the entire planet. There is a lot to rebuild, but that does not mean we'll turn a blind eye to those in need."

"So, you will help them." Keith clarified.

"To the best of our ability," Ryner stated.

"Thank you, Ryner." Keith respectfully said as he, the Alteans, and Peridot respectfully bowed. "We're sending them right away."

"I'll have La-sai, and some of my best caretakers greet them on arrival," Ryner stated. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?" Keith asked.

"When you see the siblings; tell them that I, on behalf of the Olkari people, send our regards." The Olkari woman requested

"We'll make sure they get it; thank you kindly, Ryner." Allura respectfully said before they mutually end the transmission.

* * *

"We have some good news," Steven informed the refugee Gems; as he, the rest of the Voltron Force greeted them in the hangar. "Ryner and Olkarion are willing to make their home your home."

"That is great." The Rutile Twins said at the same time.

"I can't believe we're going to find a real home!" Rhodonite shouted with excited disbelief.

"A… home… where… we… can… be… ourselves." Fluorite slowly said with enthusiasm.

"I predict that the one named Steven will give us good news. Hooray!" Padparadscha exclaimed with childish innocence. With space mice; who were playing with the young Gem before the others arrived, cheered in unison as well.

"They are ready to take you all now," Peridot told the Gems. "I already inserted the autopilot coordinates into the ship we came in ahead of time to take you there; just press the big yellow button in the control room and off you go."

"Yes. We're ready to go." Rhodonite stated.

"Good news everyone, we have a new world we can call home!" Padparadscha excitedly shouted.

"I wish Matt and Katie were here to see us off." Rutile's right body stated. "None of us would be... active if it weren't for their help." Rutile's left body concluded.

"We'll let them know where you are," Connie told the Gems.

"Thank… you, that… is… very… much… appreciated." Fluorite told the human girl.

"When we're not defending the universe; we'll check up on you guys." Amethyst further told them.

"We look forward to when we can see you all again." The right body of Rutile told them. "And thank you for everything." The left body of Rutile concluded; as the Twins and the rest of the "off-colors" entered the Homeworld hand-ship. The oddly designed vehicle's engines begin to ignite as it slowly rises off the ground and turns towards the hangars exit, before carefully flying out of the Castle of Lion's; once it was at a safe distance from the massive ship, the vehicle flew out at its top speed, until it disappeared out of everyone's sight.

* * *

Roughly one varga after the Gems left for Olkarion, Coran informed everyone over the castle's announcer that its scanners began to pick up the familiar, friendly signature of the Green Lion; with that, everyone returned to the hangar to greet the Holt siblings… and hopefully, their father.

The Green Lion entered the Castle of Lion's hangar and landed before the rest of the team; lowering her head and opening her jaws. However, Steven began to feel sad; he wasn't upset about anything, but it felt like someone else's sadness as Katie and Matt stepped out of the Green Lion. Everyone took notice that the Holt siblings had defeated looks on their faces, with Pidge having tears rolling down her cheeks; worrying the others.

"Katie… Matt… is everything…" Shiro began to ask the Holt siblings as he and Keith stepped towards them. Katie remained silent, while Matt stepped up to the Black and Red Paladins; his eyes were red, due to crying from the looks of it, but he wasn't a mess like his sister.

"No… nothing's okay," Matt answered his friend.

"Did you find him?" Keith asked the young man.

"Yeah, but he's... gone," Matt answered again, with a crack in his voice.

It took a moment for Takashi and Keith to realize what Matt meant by "gone" and realized that Samuel Holt is dead, "I'm so sorry, Matt," Shiro told his friend; giving him a much need hug. Keith looked away from the two humans with a mixture of emotions on his face; sadness and self-disappointment being the most recognizable as he clenched his fists.

"Katie," Steven called the teenaged girl as he, Connie and Peridot ran over to check on their friend.

"Are you going to be okay?" Connie asked, trying to comfort the Green Paladin.

"I don't know…" Katie answered with sadness in her voice; walking past her friends.

"Katie…" Peridot tried to call her.

"I…" The Green Paladin began to tell them as she exited the hangar. "Want to be alone right now."

"Wait, we just…" Steven began as he tried to follow her; only to be stopped by Connie.

"Steven…" Connie began. "I know you're worried about her, but I don't think talking is going to help her right now… she needs her space."

Steven wanted to protest that decision but realized that Connie was right; Pidge had spent two years of her life to find her father and brother, one came home to her, but the other was still lost. Then whether it be by fate or dumb luck; an opportunity to find her father was presented, only to discover he was gone. Steven also knew that everyone had different ways of grieving, and that it would be better for his friend if he let her mourn her own way.

* * *

 ** _The Castle of Lions – several days later._**

The castle has been a lot quieter than usual; the last few quintants have been rough on morale, while everyone tried to go on with their day to day routines as usual. Amethyst with her cooking and goofing around, the Alteans trying to keep the Castle of Lion's functioning, Steven and Connie being kids, Shiro being the stoic leader as usual, and Peridot fiddling with whatever technology she had permission to get her hands on with Pumpkin by her side. If Steven had to guess what she was building, it was probably something to be a part of her presentation highlighting who the new Gems they are going to be dealing with in the future are, and what they are capable of.

Matt has been doing better the past couple of day; even though it is clear he is not one-hundred percent himself, he is still trying to do his part as a member of the Voltron Force and remain stable for Katie; who needs him to be strong more than ever right now. Matt chooses to spend most of his time with Shiro and with Lance; who has been developing a strong friendship with Pidge lately.

Speaking of Matt's sister; not that anyone can blame her, but Pidge is in a deep funk and is dealing with it by staying in her room. Only coming out whenever she's hungry or needs some books or other supplies; she's probably working on a project of some sort while dealing with her emotions. Steven has seen her walking down the hallway from time to time; they would have small talk, but never a big conversation. The Half-Gem wanted to talk with her so bad, but also wanted to respect her boundaries; whenever she's ready to let someone in, she'll find someone to talk to. Steven has even spotted Lion laying by the door to her room; sensing the Green Paladins distress.

The Holt's are not the only ones being affected by their father's death; this has also been a punch in the gut for Keith too. The Blade of Marmora promised Shiro and Matt that they would find the latter's father, and while he did not die in Galra captivity, Samuel Holts death undermined Keith on a personal level; making him feel like he failed at keeping his promise to the comrade he's fought alongside with for two years. Shiro recommends that like with Katie, Keith has his way of dealing with his emotions; usually by carving up the robots on the training deck and compared him to a wolf that wants his space. In other words, if you bother him when he doesn't want to be; he'll bite you.

Eventually, Peridot asked Allura and Shiro to call a meeting with the Paladins; one to talk about the Homeworld Gems that she and the Holts encountered. Keith and the siblings were excused from joining the conference; they would be updated whenever they were ready. Matt, however, chose to join the rest of the Voltron Force on the main bridge to learn more about their new adversaries; while Katie and Keith continued to keep to themselves.

"Since Homeworld is now involving themselves in the fight; mostly to protect their interests." Peridot began; standing next to a handmade holo-projector. "It would be highly beneficial for the rest of you to know what we all may be dealing with in the future."

"Having new info on our new opponents would be beneficial in the long run," Shiro stated.

"And their disregard for organic life will make them troubling to deal with," Allura added in.

"Indeed." Peridot agreed. "I don't know what other Homeworld Gems we are likely to encounter in this corner of the universe, but we should be prepared for the ones we already know." With that said, Peridot activates her device and brings forth a hologram of the large orange quartz herself, Jasper. "Jaspers are ruthless, headstrong and very brutal combatants. Unlike other Quartz Soldiers, they hold high ranks and are very authoritative and militaristic. Homeworld's perfect soldier, if you will. However, due to their impulsive attitudes; they usually don't bother to heed warnings or concerns from both superiors and underlings and wouldn't hesitate to intimidate the latter into submission if they complain or disagree with them. They value strength above all else and will not tolerate what they label as weakness; which is biased depending on the type of jasper."

"Hmph. She doesn't look that tough." Amethyst self-confidently said out loud.

"Believe me; she's as tough as she looks," Matt told the purple Gem. "She's big, mean, and sounds like a super angry version of Allura."

"Excuse me?" The Altean Princess asked the young man with some slight offense in her tone.

"What? I'm just stating from experience." Matt replied.

"Onto the next Gem of interest, the emerald captain of the Sun Incinerator," Peridot stated as she brought up the holographic figure of the taller green woman. "Emeralds usually fill the roles of captains for small units like the one Jasper is a part of; with her being shared amongst Blue and Yellow Diamond's court, as seen by her unique symbol. While they are decent captains, they are also known to become very agitated when things don't go their way, and that agitation can be turned into anger; which can be used against them. However, despite their easily stirred personalities; an emerald knows when they are beaten and have to make a retreat to save their gem."

"It sounds like that she's going to give us some trouble," Shiro stated.

"I won't argue with you there; she was able to keep up with Green Lion." Peridot pointed out. "Now, onto the last group of Gems; the rubies."

"Rubies." Steven, Connie, and Amethyst said in surprise as Peridot brought up the holograms of the five rubies.

"Rubies are well known amongst Homeworld's hierarchy for being foot soldiers and escorts for aristocrats," Peridot explained. "They may be small but are highly effective at their jobs. However, they are most dangerous when they fuse and make an even bigger ruby; the more rubies there are, the larger the Fusion." Peridot pressed a button on her devices which merged all the smaller Gems into a giant one.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem." Lance pointed out.

"Yes, but despite their strength; they have one exploitable weakness." Peridot began anew. "Rubies have no sense of what's going on around them and can only focus on what's in front of them; at the expense of all other things."

"So, if it fights against a lion, it'll focus on the lion?" Shiro asked, making sure that he and the others understood Peridot.

"Yes, any further questions?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, can I give them nicknames?" Steven asked.

"Nicknames?" Peridot questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"So, we can tell the difference between them," Steven stated. "It would be confusing just to call them all Ruby."

"I… see the logic in that thought," Peridot admitted as she diffused the hologram back into the five rubies. "Very well, Steven; name away."

Steven decided to name the five Gems based on the placement of their gemstone. The ruby with the gemstone embedded on her left shoulder was named Army. The ruby with the gemstone embedded in her chest was named Doc; since she looked like the leader of the group. The ruby with the gem embedded in her left eye was named Eyeball. The ruby with the gemstone embedded on her left thigh was named Leggy. Finally, the ruby with the gem embedded in her navel area was named Navy.

With the nicknaming of the Gems concluded, Shiro stood up and asked Peridot a question. "Even though we know who they are and what they're capable of, how do we figure out where they are?"

"I'm glad you asked." Peridot started. "Homeworld ships give off a unique energy signature, and the Sun Incinerator is no different; I was able to apply some of that energy into the castle's scanners so that we'd be able to pick it up and know where they are. The last time I checked the scanners, they were still flying through space; looking for somewhere to land and make repairs; we'll have the jump on them this time."

"That's good to hear." Shiro said, before turning to the others. "Unless anyone has any other questions; I think we can call it a day." Everyone remained quiet, and so Shiro and Allura decided to dismiss everyone.

* * *

Allura was walking down the hallway near the training deck; accidentally opening the door by walking by, spotting Keith in the middle of training. The Galra warrior gripped the handle of his Altean Broadsword with both hands and blocked the attacks from his two drone opponents.

The robot to Keith's right tried to land strikes on him, but the young Marmora agent managed to avoid them and trick his opponent into striking his partner.

Keith took this moment of the distraction and stabbed injured opponent through the chest; deactivating it.

Allura watched the young man in fascination; remembering back to when her mother told her of how Alfor used to fight as the former Red Paladin. The speed and reflexes of a graceful warrior mixed with the strength and endurance of a ferocious one made Keith an impressive warrior, indeed.

The remaining robot began attacking far more violently now; managing to push Keith back just a bit.

The drone continued its assault while Keith could only defend.

The training bot prepared its final strike; however, Keith quickly drew his Marmora blade and unleashed a barrage of slashes.

With those final attacks; the robot was defeated via having its arms, legs, and head all removed in a matter of seconds.

Allura started clapping at the skillful display, catching Keith's attention. "My apologies, I noticed your skills in combat and felt they were worthy of applause," Allura explained.

"Oh, thank you," Keith said as he reverts his broadsword into the Red Bayard and sheathes his Marmoran blade. "But I think I got a little carried away."

Allura couldn't argue with him there; luckily, repairing training drones is a rather easy task. The Princess watched Keith walk over to the nearby stands and take his container of water, quickly guzzling it down; it was apparent that he was working himself harder than usual. Allura was fully aware of what Shiro told her about trying to talk with Keith when he doesn't want to speak, but she was worried about the Red Paladin; wanting to be sure that he remains in the best condition to pilot the Red Lion against the Galra, Homeworld Gems and whatever new dangers they may end up encountering.

"Look Keith…" Allura began to speak. "We're all worried about you; spending your time alone like this… especially with Pidge's current mood…"

"She wouldn't be in that mood if I just did my job," Keith said in a hurt tone.

"You couldn't have known that things would play out the way they did," Allura told the purple teenager.

"But maybe I could've prevented it," Keith responded, sitting down on the stands. "My mission was to find the Blue Lion and keep it out of Galra hands; then the Marmora and I would find Samuel Holt as we promised. Shiro, Matt, Katie, and the others wouldn't have gotten involved in this war; this was never their fight to begin with."

"The Galra would've eventually dragged them into the fight; you know that." The Altean Princess stated.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Keith responded; clenching his fists tightly. "What kept Matt going for those two years after he escaped Castle Doom was the thought of being able to see his father, mother, and sister again… the plan wasn't for any of us to become Paladins or heroes; I learned the hard way things like that never work out, especially after A…" Keith paused for a moment and turned his head away from the Princess. "Never mind."

Allura wanted to ask Keith what he was going to say but decided not to; realizing that it is something personal. However, she did understand what kind of angst he was currently going through; as she sat next to him. "You feel like that if you stuck to the original plan; the siblings would've been reunited with their father?" Allura surmised; to which Keith nodded to. "I understand wanting to look back and wondering what if you did something different, but the way things have unfolded for us all… I mean, Voltron has been reformed to defend the universe once more, Olkari was freed from oppression and war was ended there, a Balmera and its inhabitants continue to live, and four lives were given a new home. Things are not going to go the way we want them to, but that's part of fighting this war against Zarkon… and continuing to move forward after a defeat… however, you don't have to move forward alone; that's what makes us strong." Keith remained silent; the Princess let out a sigh as she stood up. "Look, I know you didn't want to talk; but I felt like it was something that you needed to hear. When you're ready, there are others out there who are willing to talk to and listen to you; you don't have to keep it to yourself."

Keith watched as Allura left the training room, and the door closed behind her. The young Galra stared at the door for a few moments before smiling and saying, "thank you."

* * *

Steven walked down one of the castle's many hallways to retire to his chamber and was coming up near Pidge's room; he hoped that she was still doing okay. Steven took the next turn and spotted Lion, still laying by the door and… Prince Lance? The young Altean sovereign was holding a plate of treats of some sort, probably something Amethyst baked up in her spare time, as he stood by Pidge's door; which opened before him.

"Oh, Lance." Steven heard Katie say. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, Amethyst was making something new in the kitchen." Lance tried to explain; sounding a little nervous. "It was delicious and figured I'd share them with the others… so… um… would you like one?"

"Uh… sure." Pidge hesitantly answered. "What are they?"

"Amethyst calls them goop cakes." The Prince answered. "But they're more like a cookie."

Pidge took one of the "cakes" and bit into it. "Hmm, not bad." The human girl said.

"Good… I'll tell Amethyst what you think." Lance replied; which was then followed by a brief few seconds of awkward silence.

"Do… do you want to come in?" Pidge asked to break the silence. She's starting to reconnect with people; Steven took that as a good sign of her getting better as he listened to the two of them.

"I don't want to intrude." Lanced replied. "You deserve your space after all."

"It's fine," Pidge responded. "There is something I've wanted to show someone for a while; something for the lions."

"Sure, why not." Lance calmly said as he carefully stepped the sleeping Lion, into Pidge's dorm. Steven walked closer to the Green Paladin's room and sat next to the pink lion.

"Excuse me bud," Steven said to the slumbering feline; he wouldn't usually eavesdrop on his friends, but he figured this could slide since it was out of concern for his friend.

"No way, you built that?" Steven heard Lance exclaim with awe.

"Yep, a prototype for a stealth generator; designed for a lion," Pidge answered. "It was something to help keep my mind off…"

Steven noticed that it went silent again, which was broken when Lance spoke up in a serious, mature sounding tone. "Katie, I know that you want to keep to yourself about what happened; but you do know that there are people on this castle that are willing to listen to what you have to say, right?"

"I know, it's just that I haven't always been much of a people person," Pidge admitted. "I never had many friends outside my brother, and I always talked with my family when something was bothering me; I felt they would understand me better than anyone else."

"Well, Allura and I understand what it's like to lose loved ones." The Altean Prince said. "My real father died when I was a baby; I never got to know him. Uncle Alfor was the one who took my mother and me in and raised me alongside Allura as if I was his son... I miss him."

"How do you handle… him not being here?" Pidge asked.

"By doing the best I can to move forward, and with help from the others," Lance stated. "That kind of pain is never going to go away, but it'll only affect your life if you choose to deal with it on your own... Um…"

Steven decided to peek into the room and saw Katie hugging Lance. "I think I needed this talk." The teenaged girl said in a tone that had a touch of melancholy, while being happily relaxed.

"I'm glad that I could help," Lance replied; soothingly stroking the girl's hair. Steven couldn't help but smile at what he saw and tried to remain silent during their tender moment.

"Paladins, we need you in the control room. Now!" Allura's voice shouted over castle's communicator. "The castle's scanners have picked up something."

With that announcement said, Steven quickly hopped onto his feet; just as Lance and Pidge exited the room. "Steven?" Pidge asked the boy; caught off guard by his, seemingly, sudden appearance.

"Hey… Katie… I was going… to check on you." Steven lied through his teeth; Katie found it to be obvious he was but didn't question it right now.

"Thanks, but we should hurry and not keep the others waiting." The Green Paladins said as she and Lance ran ahead of the teenaged boy; who followed behind them.

* * *

Shiro, Steven, Connie, Keith, Lance, Amethyst, Pidge and Matthew all arrive in the Castle of Lion's control room; where Allura, Peridot, and Coran greet them. "It's good to see all of you here," Allura said, taking notice of Keith and Katie.

"What's going on Princess?" Connie asked.

"Peridot's scanner for the Homeworld Gems picked them up on a nearby planet," Allura answered, as she brought a holo-map of the planetoid. "This is the ice world of Hoarfrost; it's a small world known for its dense snow, glaciers and ice-covered plains, and is home to a small town that also serves as a spacecraft repair center run by many different races. We received a code-based S.O.S. not too long ago; one stating that station is being held hostage by several strong and dangerous individuals."

"It is safe to assume that they're there to get the Sun Incinerator fixed," Peridot stated. "But this won't bode well for the civilians; because once those repairs are done, there is nothing to stop them from blowing the town to space dust."

"How long will they have?" Shiro asked.

"We assume that the Gems just arrived there," Coran stated. "The hostages are probably going to cooperate with them; believing it'll keep them safe."

"And from what I know about Sun Incinerators," Peridot began. "It'll roughly take a varga or two before the ship is repaired fully."

"Then we'll make it their faster if only the Paladins go." Shiro stated, before turning to the Paladins of Voltron. "Armor up and get to your Lions!"

* * *

 ** _Hoarfrost Repair Town_**

"Ugh… I'm bored." Jasper groused to Emerald over her communicator as she sat in an old looking chair while watching some of the hostages, whom all varied in sizes and appearances; tapping her finger on the arm. "I was hoping a few of these organics would put up a decent fight like the ones we found on the colony."

"Just be patient Jasper," Emerald responded over her comms. "Once we get my baby in the air again; you can have all the fun you want with the weapons systems."

"Who's your baby again?" One of the rubies naively asked over the comms; much to Emerald's annoyance.

"I told you that it's just another name for my Sun Incinerator." The green Gem said in a passive-aggressive tone.

"Aw, be nice to her ma'am." One of the other rubies said in a kind tone. "She's the newbie; popped out of a kindergarten a week ago."

"I don't care where she came from, or how long she's been active," Emerald replied. "As long as she does her job she'll remain a part of the mission. Once we get the needed repairs, we'll be on our way; maybe we'll even run into the organic and traitorous peridot with the green ship and settle the score."

"Uh, ma'am." Another one of the rubies spoke up. "Our scanners just picked up five ships entering the atmosphere; one of them is that green ship."

"How did they find…" Emerald began to ask in frustration. "You know what, it doesn't matter how. The five of you get out there and fuse!"

"Yes, ma'am!" A ruby shouted before deactivating her comms.

"Jasper, you continue to watch the organics," Emerald ordered. "If any of them try to escape, kill them. If any of their "saviors" try to free them, kill them as well."

"Understood." Jasper said with some excitement in her tone. "I'm just glad we have some action now."

* * *

"All right, Paladins." Shiro began as the Black Lion leads the charge. "Stay in formation and keep alert for any hostiles. There are people down there; so, make sure your shots count."

"Right!" The rest of the Paladins affirmed at the same time.

"Chief, Green is picking up a large terrestrial hostile," Pidge stated as the target began to come in range. It was the ruby Fusion that Peridot had warned the Paladins about; she was roughly the size of Sardonyx, and her attire was an amalgamation of the attire of the five individual rubies. Her gemstones were located on her chest, where her left pupil would be, navel area, and left shoulder and thigh.

"That is a big ruby," Stevonnie said, pointing out the obvious.

The massive Fusion let out a roar as she ripped a metal house out of the frost covered ground and threw it at the Paladins. "Scatter!" Shiro ordered, with the Paladins doing as instructed. "Pidge, do you know where the hostages are?"

"Dot and I just located them now," Pidge informed. "They're in the small building where the Fusion is rampaging…Ah!" The Green Paladin let out a scream as she barely dodged another thrown building.

"That was too close." Peridot pointed out.

The massive ruby continued to stomp around and toss buildings at the paladins; accidentally smashing her hand into a gigantic tower and causing it to collapse right over several others; one of which is where the hostages are being held.

Without hesitation, Shiro maxed the Black Lion's thrusters and charged head first and the building; using the strength, speed, and size of his lion to help stabilize the structure. "Guys, I need help over here!" Shiro informed the others.

"We need to take care of that ruby," Keith stated. "Petal, help me out with that. Amy, Pidge, Dot; You guys help Shiro!"

"On it!" The other Paladins responded. The Red and Blue Lions charge the ruby fusion together while the Green and Yellow Lions help the Black Lion.

"We need to keep her away from Shiro and the others," Keith told Stevonnie.

"How do you propose we do that, Broody?" Stevonnie asked.

"We'll improvise on that part; just get her attention," Keith responded as he fires the Red Lion's Maw Cannon at the fusion; successfully pushing her back with its flames. However, the fusion quickly recovered a let out a frustrated growl. "Quiznack, the Maw Cannon didn't do much."

"That's because rubies have fire abilities." Stevonnie pointed out.

"Now you tell me." Keith groused.

"So, let's put her on ice." Stevonnie punned as she fired her lion's maw cannon at the ruby fusion's feet; successfully freezing her in place.

With the giant immobilized, Keith rammed straight into her face and knocked her on to the ground away from the other lions. "Let's keep this up!" The Red Paladin stated. "And no more bad jokes."

* * *

"I don't know how long we can hold this before we give out from the strain," Shiro stated as the Black, Green and Yellow Lion's continued to hold the tower up.

"I have an idea," Amethyst told the others. "Yellow, go into autopilot and let me out." The lion does as she is told as the control panel flashes and ejects Amethyst out onto the roof of the hostage building.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Peridot questioned the purple Gem.

"I'll get the hostages out while you take care of the tower," Amethyst stated as she summoned her whip.

"All right," Shiro told her. "Good luck, Amethyst."

Amethyst quickly leaped onto the ground and stealthily approached the door, only to be charged at by Jasper who breaks through the building; knocking the Paladin down into the snow. "You off-colors must either be brave or stupid to walk around in public." The orange warrior asked as she stood across from Amethyst. The purple Gem stood up and took notice of the massive opening Jasper left in the building and saw two of the hostages looking to see if it was safe to escape.

Amethyst remembered what Peridot said about Jasper's being impulsive and could use that to her advantage. "I might be one or the other, but at least I'm not a coward who picks on people half my size." Amethyst insulted; keeping the Quartz Soldiers attention on her as the hostages began to escape.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Jasper said as she cracked her knuckles and summoner her helmet weapon.

"Amy, what's going on down there?" Pidge asked. "We can see you engaging Jasper from up here."

"But I'm also getting the hostages out." Amethyst quietly assured the other Paladins. "She hasn't noticed their escape yet; I'll take care of Jasper, you guy deal with the rest of her Clod Squad."

"Aw man, I was going to use that one." Peridot grouched over her communicator.

"We got them covered," Stevonnie informed over their communicator; as they continued their battle with the ruby Fusion. "Kick her butt, Amy!"

"If you know what's best for you, off-color, stay out of my way!" Jasper threatened the purple Gem.

"You think I'm going to let a schmuck like you get away with this," Amethyst said as she summoned another whip from her gemstone. "Why don't you get a life that doesn't involve ruining other people's?"

"Do you know nothing?" Jasper questioned, pointing at Amethyst with frustration. "You're a Quartz, just like me; our sole purpose in life is to fight, runt!"

"Well, I've got a pretty good life going on. And I can fight just fine!" Amethyst shouted as she lashed her whips at Jasper, who catches it with little effort; much to Amethyst's shock.

"Rookie mistake!" Jasper smugly said, before pulling on the whip; dragging Amethyst towards her. Jasper kicks Amethyst in her stomach, sending her back first onto the snow; only to be ran over several times by a spin dashing Jasper.

* * *

"We can't hold this much longer," Shiro said as the weight of the tower began to overwhelm the lions. Black, Green and the autopiloted Yellow Lion, who is torn between wanting to save her Paladin and follow her Paladins orders, continued to use all their strength to stabilize the tower; but exhaustion was beginning to reach Pidge and Peridot as well; when an idea came to them.

"Shiro, we have an idea on how we can stabilize the building," Peridot announced. "Just keep it steady."

"Will do, I'm counting on you guys," Shiro affirmed as the Green Lion flew around the collapsing structure.

Pidge aimed the Green Lion at the ground; angling just across from the tower before gripping her Bayard and thrusting it into her lion's activation slot. Jade energy begins radiating from the Green Lion as a massive cannon materializes on its back.

"Firing the Vine Cannon!" Peridot shouted as she launched its booming blast on the snowy ground. Several large vines shoot out of the ice like a bullet towards the tower; wrapping around and stabilizing it.

Without the added weight and gravity of the tower, this allowed the Black and Yellow Lions to push the massive building back into position; with Green using her Maw Cannon to weld the structure together. However, the vines begin to freeze from the cold temperatures and shatter before the searing could be complete; putting them all back at square one. "No! It was working!" Pidge complained.

"We need something really hot to weld it together before the vines give away." Shiro stated. "Something like the heat from the Red Lion's weapons."

* * *

"I read you, Shiro," Keith responded over his comms. "But we're a little busy here!"

"We need to diffuse her!" Stevonnie stated as they dodged another attack from the ruby.

 _Stevonnie._

"What is it, girl?" Stevonnie asked her lion.

"You're lion's speaking to you too?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, they're telling us what to do," Stevonnie answered as they followed their lion's instructions; with Keith doing the same with Red.

The Red and Blue Paladin's charge at the giant ruby and activate an ability they thought only the Black Lion could do; Jaw Blades.

The enemy fusion let out another roar as she threw more buildings at the oncoming lion's; who quickly move out of the way. With a mighty, energy filled cry from their paladins, the Red and Blue Lion's use their Jaw Blades to slice the ruby fusion back into her five Gem components; who all land face first in the snow.

The ruby with the Gem embedded in her chest, Doc, was the first to get up and ordered a retreat from the rest of her squad; realizing that they don't stand a chance against the lions. "Now that that's taken care of; let's help Shiro…" Keith began, only to be cut off as both he and Stevonnie overhear Amethyst in pain over the comms.

"Amethyst is in trouble," Stevonnie said out loud.

"Go to her; I'll help the others," Keith stated as he flew off to aid the other Paladins.

"Hang on Amy." Stevonnie said to themselves; heading to the Crystal Gem's last known location.

* * *

Amethyst groans in pain as Jasper stands over her; the purple Gem finds the strength to stand up, while Jasper tauntingly kneels to her height. "What happened to all the big talk from before?" Amethyst clutches her fist and punches Jasper across the jaw with a right hook; which barely scathed her. The purple Gem then threw a left hook, which Jasper catches in her hand. The Homeworld Gem picks the smaller Gem up by her hand as she overconfidently stands on her feet with a scowl on her face. "The fact that we came from the same dirtball would make me sick to my stomach if I had one."

Jasper delivered a hard punch to Amethysts belly; if she had any blood, she'd be coughing it up from a hit like that. "What… are you talking about?" Amethyst weakly asked.

"I was born on the miserable planet, Earth," Jasper stated as she punches the little Gem again.

"I recognize an Earth Quartz when I see one," Jasper stated with spite.

"You're not worthy to stand on this ground before me!" Jasper said as she delivered another punch to the belly.

"The only purpose your life has is to be recycled!" Jasper continued to torture her verbally; while delivering another punch.

"That way, Gems like me can be made!" Jasper shouted with anger as she let Amethyst go while delivering a sharp uppercut; knocking her Yellow Paladin helmet off, as she fell on to the ground.

"You're nothing but a defect; be glad I'm going to end your miserable life." Jasper bitterly said.

"I… I…" Amethyst began with tears rolling down her cheek and her voice shaking. "I… I… I'm…. I'm perfect the way I am!"

With that emotion filled roar of energy, Amethyst charged at Jasper with a blazing spin dash; which surprised the taller quartz. However, Jasper was able to negate the oncoming attack; by slamming her crash helmet on the Gem at right the moment. Resulting in a poof.

As soon as the smoke cleared, what was left on the ground was an empty Yellow Paladin armor and Amethyst's gemstone. "Hmph. Talk about low standards." Jasper taunted as she stood over the now defenseless Gem. "You could've been me! And what are you instead; just a joke! One that I'm going to get rid of for good!" The tall Quartz raised her foot above Amethyst's gemstone and prepared to crush it; only to be stopped by Stevonnie, who ejected themselves from the Blue Lion and slammed into Jasper shield first while screaming "No!"

The impact from the human Fusion sent Jasper tumbling back through the snow; far away from Amethyst. Jasper regained her footing and angrily stood before the Blue Paladin, who had their sword and shield ready; with her eyes widening in realization, and fists tightening in anger. "That shield... that symbol... Rose Quartz! It all makes sense now; the interfering organics, that traitorous peridot, the runt... they're all Crystal Gems."

"I don't want to hear anything you say unless it's sorry for what you did to Amethyst," Stevonnie responded in an irritated tone, as they readied their Blue Bayard sword.

"Jasper, the Sun Incinerator is repaired, and the rubies are on board; where are you?" Emerald asked Jasper over her comms.

"We're not leaving yet," Jasper responded. "I found something that Yellow Diamond would be very interested in."

"What could be so important?" Emerald questioned.

"Rose Quartz is here, and I'm bringing her in to face her crimes," Jasper responded.

"That's not a part of the mission." Emerald state. "Now return to the Sun…" Before she could finish her order, Jasper deactivated her comms.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for several millennia; I'll be damned if I miss it." Jasper told the human Fusion as she at them with pure rage; but her attack was quickly blocked by Stevonnie's shield.

* * *

"All right, Pidge." Keith began as the Red Lion met up with the others. "What do you need me to do?"

"Dot and I are going to use the Vine Cannon to support the structure while Shiro and Yellow destabilize it. After that, use your Maw Cannon to weld it together before the vines give out from the cold; you'll only have a few ticks to do so." Pidge explained. "You got all of that?"

"Affirmative," Keith answered. "Let's do this!"

With that all said, Peridot fired the Vine Cannon at the snowy ground once more; causing several large vines to shoot out towards the tower and wrapping around it. Black Lion and Yellow Lion did their parts of pushing the building back into position; with Keith firing the red-hot laser from his lion's mouth. The crimson beam begins to weld the tower together at a greater rate compared to Green Lion's attempt. The Red Paladin circled the entire structure as fast as he could; keeping all his focus on welding just the vines start to freeze.

"Only ten more ticks until the vines freeze over," Peridot informed.

"All most there…" Keith said to himself as he performed his successful lap around the structure. "It's done!" Just in the nick of time, too; as the vines completely froze just as Keith finished.

"Great work everyone." Shiro complimented. "And if I'm reading my scanners right; the hostages are safe now. All that's left to do is get Stevonnie and Amethyst."

"What about the Homeworld Gems?" Peridot questioned the Black Paladin.

"Our own come first, we'll deal with the Gems if we get the chance." Shiro responded.

* * *

Amethyst's gemstone begins to glow a bright violet and levitate as a stocky, humanoid shape begins to manifest. Amethyst let out a sharp as she reformed; her physical appearance remained the same as before, except her top was now white. "Guys, I'm back! And I'm…" Amethyst began to say in a panicked tone but stopped when she spotted Jasper and Stevonnie fighting, with the Blue Paladin keeping up with the monstrous quartz, much to her surprise; she could've sworn that the way Stevonnie was confidently holding their own... they looked exactly like Rose.

"Had enough, yet?" An exhausted Stevonnie asked; raising their blade in an offensive stance.

"Hmm… this is just a warm-up." An equally exhausted Jasper boasted.

Before both combatants could continue; a loud sound was heard from behind Jasper and getting closer by the second… the Sun Incinerator was flying towards them at a fast speed with its weapons primed.

The laser blasts soared right past Jasper as they were meant for Stevonnie and Amethyst; both of whom leaped for cover, out of the line of fire.

"What are you doing! I had her!" Jasper shouted at the Homeworld ship as it descended; with the side doors opening, revealing Emerald.

"Yellow and Blue Diamond appointed me the leader of this mission Jasper!" The Gem captain bit back. "I would leave your disobedient butt here on this frozen wasteland, but I doubt Yellow Diamond would be happy about that. So, get on the ship before the others show up!"

Jasper growled as she turned to Stevonnie; who was still behind her cover. "This is far from over Rose; Jaspers don't give up that easily!" The orange quartz threatened; as she hopped on board ship. "Jasper keep going until we get what we want."

The Sun Incinerator made a sharp one-hundred-eighty-degree turn and flew off into the outer atmosphere; just as the rest of the Paladins arrived. "Stevonnie! Amethyst! Are you both all right?" Shiro asked as he exited the Black Lion; with the others doing the same.

"We're fine Shiro; especially Amethyst," Stevonnie assured their leader, before turning to the purple Gem.

"Amethyst!" Peridot cried out as she hugged the purple Gem. "You had me worried; I thought Jasper was going to shatter you."

"It's okay Dot, I'm…" Amethyst paused, she wanted to say she was okay; but that was far from the truth. What Jasper said stung her far worse than she realized.

"It's good to see you're all right," Shiro said as he and Stevonnie walked over the Crystal Gem. "If it wasn't for you and Yellow Lion; we don't know what would've happened."

"Thank you… Chief." Amethyst quietly said.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything." Keith began as he stepped forward. "But we need to check on the people; they'll want assurance that the danger is over."

"Right, let's tell them all that they're safe, and we won," Shiro replied as the Paladins walked off to reassure the townsfolk.

While the others went off, Amethyst stayed behind; staring down at her Yellow Paladin armor in the snow. Today was a victory for the Voltron Force… so, why didn't it feel like one?

* * *

Authors Note: I just want to thank ssjSega for supplying me with some ideas for the story; which were used to help write this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: One Step Back

The five Lions of Voltron zoomed through space as they approached the Castle of Lions; Shiro led the way in the Black Lion, followed by Keith in Red, Pidge and Peridot in Green, Stevonnie in Blue, and Amethyst in Yellow.

"Castle of Lions, this is Takashi Shirogane; are you there?" The Black Paladin asked through his comms device.

"We read you, Shiro," Matthew informed over his comms.

"We're glad to have you all back," Allura added in over her communicator. "How did the mission go?"

"We were able to save the people, and there were zero casualties," Shiro told the Princess. "I'll disclose the rest once we're docked."

"Say no more; I'll have the hangar opened for you any tick now," Coran assured Shiro. "And it's done."

"Thank you, Coran. Black Paladin, out." Shiro said as he deactivated his communications to the castle and opening one to the rest of the Paladins. "All right, everyone; form up for a landing."

"Roger!" A cluster of voices responded; Shiro recognized Keith, Stevonnie, Pidge, and Peridot; but he did not hear Amethyst sound off.

"Amethyst, are you there?" The Black Paladin asked. "Amethyst?"

"Oh… uh… yeah… I'm here." Amethyst replied in a rushed; disinterested tone. "What did you need Chief?"

"I didn't hear you sound off when I said we're going be landing," Shiro stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Um… yeah… I'm fine; I didn't hear you... is all." Amethyst quickly answered; which Takashi caught notice of. "I'm ready for landing."

"All right then, group up with the rest of us," Shiro ordered.

"Roger!" Amethyst responded as she did as she was told. Shiro knew something was bothering Amethyst, but now wasn't the time to ask her; he also knew pushing her into talking won't help. Hopefully, it's just a matter of needing some rest; but whatever happened down there with Jasper affected Amethyst, and he sincerely does hope that she's okay.

* * *

Matt, Lance, Coran, and Allura, who was holding the Space Mice in her hands, stood in the hangar as the five lions entered and landed; the Paladins exited the lions and walked over to greet their fellow teammates.

"I'm glad to see you all in one piece," Allura said to Shiro. "Did you encounter the Gems?"

"Like Peridot suspected; the Homeworld Gems were there to repair their ship," Shiro stated. "They took the locals hostage and threatened to destroy the town. But we were able to stop them."

"Plus, we fought and beat Jasper!" Steven's side of Stevonnie exclaimed with excitement.

"It just shows how far we've both come in our training." Connie's side of Stevonnie further stated.

"Oh, Garnet and Pearl are going to be so proud of us when they can come back," Steven said, like a little kid who wanted to tell his parent's good news.

"They definitely will," Shiro told the two teenagers with a smile, before returning his attention to Allura. "Anyway, we stopped the destruction and Hoarfrost has agreed to give us aid with repairs whenever we are nearby."

"That's a reasonably fair deal," Coran added in. "The castle could always use new improvements."

"And, what of the Homeworld Gems?" Allura asked.

"They escaped," Shiro stated. "However, we made sure no one was hurt."

"That is good to hear," Allura said with a nod before she caught sight of Amethyst; who was outside of her Paladin armor and sporting a white top instead of a black one. "Amethyst…"

"Oh, this." Amethyst interrupted the Princess. "Yeah, I reformed; but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Allura asked, knowing that a Gem reforms when they are poofed.

"Positive," Amethyst answered as she walked passed the Princess, down the hallway. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

"She… doesn't seem okay." Lance pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"Amethyst fought against Jasper on her own," Stevonnie answered. "It didn't go well for her."

"Ah, a case of wounded pride." Coran interrupted. "It happens to the best warriors."

"The mission was also an exhausting one," Shiro added in. "She probably just needs some rest."

"Yeah, and Amethyst is as tough as they come," Peridot stated. "No way she's going to let this keep her down for good."

* * *

 ** _The Castle of Lions – one day later._**

Everything in the Castle of Lions was normal; Shiro and Allura were monitoring everything from the main control room. Matt, Coran, and Lance were in the castle's engines to make sure the ship remained functional and at peak performance. Keith was in the training deck… as usual. Pidge and Peridot were in the hangar, testing out the formers prototype for a stealth generator for the Lions; working under the name of team Pidgidot. While Amethyst sat on the counter of the kitchen, using a loud Altean cooking device, which functioned similarly to a battery-powered whisk; cracking and dropping multiple eggs into the mixing bowl for her next culinary creation.

After cracking and dropping her seventh egg into the bowl, which was instantly pulverized by the whisk; she began to hear chatting from the hallway as she spotted Steven and Connie walking by.

"I hope Keith doesn't mind if we share the training deck with him," Connie said to the boy.

"I'm sure he won't mind; the room is huge after all," Steven stated.

"We may have had a victory against Jasper," Connie said. "But I feel like there will be more fights to…" Both Connie and Steven jump at the loud sound and turn to it; realizing it came from the kitchen, and spot Amethyst dropping eggs into the bowl.

"As I was saying." Connie began again. "I feel like there will be more…" Amethyst dropped another egg into the bowl.

"Physical fights against her!" Connie quickly shouted over the sound.

"Hey, Amethyst." Steven greeted the purple Gem.

"Yo," Amethyst responded, giving Steven the peace sign.

"Connie and I are heading to the training deck," Steven said. "Do you want to come?"

"I can't; I'm making egg salad." The Crystal Gem answered as she dropped another egg into the bowl.

"Are you sure?" Steven politely asked.

"Positive," Amethyst answered in a disinterested tone while dropping another egg into the bowl.

"Well, you know where we'll be if you change your mind." Steven lastly said as he and Connie left; while he didn't say or show anything, Steven knew something was bothering Amethyst, and Connie could sense it too.

"Sure, whatever." Amethyst lastly said, turning off the whisk. After a few moments of quiet, she lets out a sigh and hops off the counter to follow the two teens; deciding that some active training might get her out of her funk. "On second thought; wait up you guys!"

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to join us," Steven said to his sister figure, just as they and Connie walk into the training room; spotting Keith practicing against another combat drone… at this point, everyone in the castle has lost track of how many robots the young Galra has wrecked already; but they all knew that it was a lot. "Pearl has always told us that the best awards in life come from perseverance and positivity."

"And punctuality," Connie added in. "She's very strict about that one."

"Of course, she is." Amethyst joked.

"Hey, Keith!" Steven called out to the young man, who halted his training session.

"Yeah?" The alien answered back.

"Would you mind not destroying that one? Connie and I would like to get some training in." Steven politely asked.

Keith let out a sigh and sheathes his blades, before turning to the robot. "End training session." With those words said, the robot deactivates and stands as still as a statue. "It's all yours."

"Your combat skills are quite amazing." Connie complimented. "If you don't mind me asking, who taught you how to fight."

"All young Marmora members are to be trained by a high-ranking agent, and whomever that agent is will determine our role in the organization," Keith explained. "I had the privilege to be trained by three; Ulaz and my parents."

"You know, despite all of our battles with them; it occurred to me that we know very little about the Galra," Connie stated. "Well, outside of Zarkon's loyalists and what you've told us about the Blade of Marmora."

"Your point being?" Keith asked the human girl.

"I mean, not all Galra are bad," Connie said. "And I highly doubt the Galra following the Empire are doing it because they are evil. So, I'm just saying, that it wouldn't hurt to get to know more about them."

"You want to learn more about the Galra?" Keith asked again, wanting to double check that he understood what Connie was saying.

"Yes… yes, I do." The teenaged girl answered.

"Well, I can teach you the basic of Galran culture, and how they translate into the Empire's and Marmoran beliefs," Keith answered. "And I think knowing more would give you an edge when we encounter them in battle."

"I'll take that as a yes," Connie said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll be in my quarters when you're ready to learn," Keith said as he began to walk out of the room.

"I'll stop by after..." Connie began, stopping after Steven places a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually… you can go with him now if you want, Connie," Steven told his Jam Bud. "I need to talk with Amethyst… about Gem stuff."

Connie knew what Steven meant and gave him a nod. "All right, we'll do some training later." The teenaged girl said, giving Amethyst a quick, concerned, look before running over to Keith. "Hey, wait up."

As soon as Connie left the training room, Steven turned to his fellow Crystal Gem; determined to find out what is eating at his Gem sibling. "So, Amethyst. Are you doing okay?" The Half-Gem asked.

"I'm doing fine, bro," Amethyst answered. "Why?"

"Well, you just don't seem to be yourself," Steven answered. "Is everything all right?"

"Ugh... why is everyone asking me that, I'm fine." The purple Gem answered in a manner that said she was done with being asked questions. "Now, let's do some training!"

"Okay…" The teenaged boy answered; not believing his Gem-sister. "Well, I think we should start with a warm-up; like, laps around the room."

"You're making it too easy," Amethyst said with overconfidence.

"If you say so," Steven said, before turning to the still deactivated training drone. "Um… Mr. Robot?"

The training sentry moves its body and turns to the two Crystal Gems. "How I may be of service?" The humanoid machine asked in a calculating tone.

"Amethyst and I are going to race each other, would you mind keeping track of laps?" Steven requested.

"Very well." The robot answered, running to a nearby corner of the room and extending out its arm. "The race will be two laps long; mark your lap by touching my hand. We'll begin when you are ready."

"Oh, we're ready Freddy!" Amethyst shouted as she spin-dashed to the opposite side of the room while Steven kept up with her on foot.

"On your marks." The training drone said as Steven and Amethyst prepare to dash. "Get set… … … Go!"

With that, Amethyst and Steven are off; the purple Gem spin-dashes across the entire room while the Half-Gem can keep up with her on foot, with both hardly breaking a sweat as they tie on the first lap. During their second lap, Amethyst holds the lead at first; but Steven eventually pulls ahead of her and takes the win.

"That… was… fun!" Steven said as he huffed; walking towards Amethyst and raising his hand to her. "High-five!"

But instead of high-fiving him, Amethyst just walks past him; much to Steven's disappointment, and increasing his worries.

* * *

"To start off, Galra culture revolves around absolutes." Keith lectured Connie as the human girl sat on his bed with intrigue. "A common philosophy has been passed down since the beginning of the first Empire; long before Zarkon: Victory or Death. While the Blade of Marmora has adapted the philosophy into Knowledge or Death for our agents to live by." Connie continued to remain silent while taking notes on a holo-pad, as Keith proceeded with his lecture; everything Keith has told her made sense and aligned with what she had seen of the Galran people. "As you have seen firsthand, the Galra are strong-willed to the point of being stubborn, and spit in the face of death; at least those who have any honor, that is."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Connie curiously asked.

"Most Galra, including Zarkon's fanatics, are willing to throw away their honor to save their skin," Keith said with some disgust in his tone. "Take Commander Sendak for example, he may have been a monster at his core, but he had a respectable sense of honor; it's what earned him Zarkon's respect. The so-called "loyal soldiers" of the Galra Empire would stab each other in the back if it meant getting their weaselly hands on more power."

"But that doesn't make sense." Connie pointed out. "Earth had many powerful empires like that, and they collapsed in roughly five hundred years or so. From what you described, the Galra Empire should've followed suit, how has it remained strong for 10,000 years?"

"Because there is one thing Empirical Galra fear more than death: Zarkon," Keith explained. "Aside from strong wills, the Galra also respect self-discipline, focus, and grit; which their current Emperor owns. This has led to Zarkon being worshiped like a god; one who isn't afraid to cut down anyone who opposes him."

"So, that's how he's maintained order for so long," Connie said, feeling a little disturbed of how frighteningly close this all reminds her of the totalitarian regimes she has read about in her history books.

"Yes," Keith answered. "As I was saying; the original Galra Empire, or the Empire of Daibazaal, as they were once called; consisted of an imperial family and a structured class system where the military held most of the power."

"What's Daibazaal?" The teenaged girl asked.

"Daibazaal… was the Galra home planet," Keith answered.

"Was?" Connie questioned.

"The planet was destroyed 10,000 years ago," Keith answered. "I was told it was because of Zarkon, and his desire for power."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Connie said with sympathy.

"Don't be; I wasn't born there," Keith said. "But many agents of the Marmora, especially our leader, was. It serves as a reminder to the lengths Zarkon is willing to go to get what he wants, which is why the Marmora was created."

"I'd like to hear more about the Blade of Marmora." The human girl stated. "Unless you can't tell me, because of the whole… agent thing…"

"The amount of… sensitive information I reveal is determined by how much trust I can place into a person to keep that information a secret." Keith explained. "I can't reveal too much for that reason."

"I understand," Connie said. "But I'd still like to know more about them."

"Very well," Keith answered. "With the Empire's tyranny spreading; a Galra soldier by the name of Kolivan brought together a group of warriors equally displeased by Zarkon's rule and created the Blade of Marmora; with the sole purpose of sabotaging the Empire from within. However, unlike other rebellions against the Galra; the Marmora is a highly secretive society, one known for its brutal trials to test one's worthiness of the cause and may only pass by activating their Luxite Blades." The young Galra continued as he pulled out his dagger and transformed into its sword form; which made Connie's eyes light up like stars. "Luxite is a rare metal that is virtually indestructible and has a unique ability to alter its physical structure when Galran blood touches it. The rest is classified."

"So, when you say that Galran blood can transform luxite; does that mean anyone who has Galra blood can do it?" Connie curiously asked.

"Yes. Many of our agents aren't even full Galra." Keith answered clearly. "However, Galran genes are very recessive; many half-breeds usually don't exhibit any visible traits until after they are fully mature. Even then it's not always a given."

"This is all very fascinating." The human girl stated as she continued writing down her notes about all that she's heard. While the intellectual part was having the time of her life, the warrior part couldn't help but wonder what Steven and Amethyst are doing right now.

* * *

The two Crystal Gems have gone through several training exercises including strength training, endurance training, perception training and many more. Now they were on their final test, agility training; the goal: Defeat multiple training robots as fast as they can without getting hit, themselves.

Amethyst spin dashed to the side, so she could dodge her robots attacks; while Steven wove around the room and avoided the attacks of his robots. One Steven enemy bots leaped forward to strike him, but the young Half-Gem summons his shield and deflects the attack; deactivating the machine at the same time.

Amethyst summons two whips from her gemstone and furiously attacks her opponents; who successfully dodge each strike. "Stop moving!" A frustrated Amethyst as she finally struck down one of her opponents.

During Steven's battle, he decided to enlarge shield and toss it at his enemy robots while shouting, "Boomerang Shield!" With a mighty toss, the shield bounces off each robot and deactivates them; however, it soars past Steven and unintentionally ends up hitting Amethyst's targets as well, deactivating them too. "Oh sorry, Amethyst. I didn't mean to…"

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Amethyst cursed out loud; much to Steven's surprise, as she storms out of the training room. "What is wrong with me!"

"Amethyst!" Steven called to his Gem-sister; deactivating his shield as he follows her with worry.

* * *

"All right, the stabilizers are… stabilized." Peridot told Pidge as girls work on installing the Green Lion's new stealth generator; wrenching some screws into place. "How are the light refractors?"

"The light refractors appear to be at full power," Katie informed Peridot as she read the data on her computer.

"Has the climate adapter been accounted for yet?" Peridot questioned as she rushes over to Pidge look at the computer.

"I'm running that patch now and should be done a few ticks," Pidge explained as she typed away on her device. "And there we go. Should I begin the test run?"

"Go on ahead," Peridot said, with Pidge entering the code.

A turbulent humming sound echoed throughout the room as the Green Lion began to flicker; with her colors changing at random. "Okay, it just needs a little more stabilizing," Pidge said as she typed away with the Lion continuing to flicker. "And…" After a moment, the flickering stopped, and the alien vehicle disappeared from the sights of her pilots. "It worked!"

"Yes! Go team Pidgidot!" Both girls shouted at the same time in excitement; high-fiving each other.

"After a few more tests of confirmation; maybe we can eventually install some stealth generators onto the other Lions." Pidge hypothesized.

"Then we can get like a… Stealth Voltron." Peridot said with stars in her eyes. "Now how cool would that be?"

Before Pidge could answer, she was interrupted by Steven's, and Amethyst's arguing voices behind her; as they walked into the hangar. "Amethyst did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry." Steven tried apologizing to the purple Gem.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and that's the problem." Amethyst coldly responded.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked with concern.

"I'm going to take Yellow out for a flight; I won't be gone long." The purple Gem said as she stood before her Lion. "Yo, Yellow! Open up!"

The mechanical lion just remained as still as a statue before a confused and frustrated Amethyst.

"Yellow, open up!" The crystal Gem ordered as the Lion continued to do nothing. Amethyst yelled out in frustration as she marches up the Yellow Lion's paws. "Yellow! It's me, Amethyst! Now open…" As soon as Amethyst laid a hand on Yellow; she was suddenly pushed back by an expanding yellow dome, which caused her to fall on her side.

"Amethyst!" Steven, Pidge and Peridot all exclaim as they run to their fellow Paladin.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Well that's just great, even the Lion thinks I'm useless!" Amethyst angrily pouted, punching the floor.

"Use… what are you talking about?" A confused and worried Steven asked.

"I'm talking about you, Steven," Amethyst admitted; with both Pidge and Peridot realizing that they should back away and give the two Gem siblings some space. "You're supposed to be the rookie, but now you're better than me at everything. Now I'm the worst Crystal Gem."

"Why would you say that about yourself?" Steven asked with worry.

"Because of what happened with Jasper." Amethyst began in a hurt tone. "It turns out we were both born on Earth; she came out looking like the way she did, and I came out like… like me. Then I saw you and Connie fight as Stevonnie, and you reminded me of Rose… I've been a Crystal Gem for thousands of years who spent all that time trying to be as strong as her, and you managed to achieve that strength at the age of fourteen. It makes me wonder if… if I was even needed at all."

"Amethyst…" Steven began with a sigh. "That last part is not true; you can do so many cool things... like summon two whips for crying out loud! Then you have that spin dash! You are needed Amethyst because the truth is; I've always thought you were better than me."

"Are you kidding me?" Amethyst questioned. "You have Rose's shield, you can create bubbles, and you can fly for quiznacking sake!"

"It's technically floating." Steven pointed out. "And I sometimes forget to use any of those during tense situations; while you can remember everything. Face it, I'm worse than you, and I'll prove it. Let's go back into the training room and fight to see who's the worst."

"Fine then, may the worst Gem lose," Amethyst said as she stood on feet and shook Steven's hand; rushing to the training deck together.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Pidge asked Peridot, while they watched the two Crystal Gems leave.

"In my experience; when quartzes' get into a fight, it's usually best to stand clear and let it play out." Peridot honestly explained.

* * *

"I'm ready to lose, big time!" Amethyst said as she tied her long hair into a ponytail bouncing on her toes.

"That's what you think; I'm about to get clobbered so bad that I won't know what hit me," Steven replied, entering his comfortable fighting stance.

"And most importantly." Amethyst began as she summoned her whip. "Now holding back!" With that said, Amethyst spin dashed towards Steven.

The Half-Gem quickly leaped out of the way but then realizes his body is tied up and thrown to the ground. However, he immediately summons a bubble to absorb most of the impact; leaving a small crater in the room. "That was amazing Amethyst." Steven complimented.

"No, it wasn't! You're the one who's amazing!" Amethyst rebuked as she summons another whip and ignites both of her weapons on fire. She wraps them around Steven's protective bubble and flings it into the wall. Steven prepares for impact when spikes pop out of the bubble and cut through the whips; freeing him. "Oh, that was awesome!"

"That was an accident, and those aren't awesome!" Steven replied as he disperses his bubble and goes in for a diving kick, which Amethyst managed to dodge. Steven then summons his shield and throws it at Amethyst; hitting her right in the face.

Amethyst shakes her head and looks at Steven. "That was great." She complimented.

"No, it wasn't!" Steven argued back as he leaps into the air to perform another diving kick. Amethyst manages to catch Steven with her whip this time and slams him into the ground; causing debris to fly everywhere as the Half-Gem appeared unharmed.

"This is exactly my point. This is exactly Jasper's point!" An exhausted Amethyst shouted.

"You're wrong!" An equally exhausted Steven barked back. "You're wrong, and so is Jasper!"

"But it's true!" Amethyst screamed in self-disappointment, admitting defeat as she plops on to the ground. "If Jasper is anything to go by, I'm not supposed to be small, and everyone acts like that isn't a problem; but it is too me."

"Amethyst, have you been bottling up those feelings?" Steven asked.

"What do you think? No else can understand what I'm going through." Amethyst said.

"You know that's not true," Steven said as he sat next to her. "I understand what you're going through. Garnet and Pearl always look to me to be the next Rose Quartz, and no matter how hard I work; I feel like I'm never going to reach their standards."

"Well, you're more like Rose now than you were before," Amethyst admitted. "I still remember when you were that little kid who couldn't fend for himself and always need our help; now, you're a teenager who saved not one, but two planets, while being a Paladin of Voltron. If anything, I'd say you're better than Rose at this point. And I'm sorry for acting like a total clod earlier."

"It's okay, just don't be afraid to talk to me next time something's bothering you," Steven said as he hugged his Gem-sister.

"I will," Amethyst replied as she hugged Steven back.

"What happened here?" Connie's voice asked as Steven and Amethyst turn to find her and Keith standing by the recently opened entrance; discovering the training room to be wrecked.

"It's a long story." Both Crystal Gems said at the same time, blushing from embarrassment.

* * *

 ** _The Sun Incinerator – Unknown Region of Space._**

Emerald hummed to herself as she fiddled with her Diamond Communicator, as the rubies watch their captain with interest; while Jasper couldn't care less as she leans against a nearby wall. While she kept it under control, the orange quartz was fuming with rage over the fact that she lost the chance to bring Rose Quartz and or shatter her.

"Almost there and… Yes!" The green Gem yelled with excitement as she got the patterns of the octahedral device to match. The communicator begins to levitate out of her hands; making a soft humming sound as two diamond-shaped holo-screens materialized.

Upon taking their full, proper shapes; the screens flickered as two pearls appear on each one. Both gems had a similar build and facial features, but completely different styles that represented the Diamond they served.

Yellow Diamond's pearl sported a yellowish maillot with a diamond-shaped hole that exposed the gem on her chess. Her attire also included puffy, transparent sleeves and thigh-high stockings and yellow slippers to match. She had a yellow pixie haircut that looked somewhat like her Diamond's hair; though hers was more circular than edgy. Plastered upon her face was that smug for days smile that irked many Gems, especially Jasper; who was growling under breath.

Blue Diamond's pearl wore a bluish bodysuit like her yellow counterpart, with a knee-length, translucent skirt that matched, and exposed bare feet. While she has been seen wearing slippers from time to time, she usually chose to have her feet exposed; not that her Diamond cared anyway. The pearl's hairstyle also stood out compared to others; with large bangs concealing her eyes like a hood, like how sapphires like to keep their hair.

"This is Yellow Diamond's Control Room." "This is Blue Diamond's Control Room." Both pearls said out loud; Yellow Pearl's voice was more arrogant sounding when compared to Blue Pearl's voice, which sounded cutely shy. "State your purpose for making this authorized call."

"I wish to update my Diamonds on the investigation and rescue mission of Yellow Diamond Colony 304-XH-G32."

"One moment, please." Both pearls said as the transmission feed cut off and restored a few seconds later.

"Bask in the presence, of the luminous Yellow Diamond." "And be in awe of the presence, of the lustrous Blue Diamond." Yellow Pearl self-confidently introduced her master, while Blue Pearl humbly introduced her master; as the camera feeds transitioned to the two leaders of Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond, like her sister Blue, was massive in height; dwarfing the pearls in comparison. Her attire was made up of an olive bodysuit with a cut out to expose the gemstone on her chest; which was slightly covered up by a short yellow coat with shoulder pads, as well as wearing yellow gloves with olive boots. The Gems on the Sun Incinerator recognized this as her casual attire; the clothing she wears into battle is far more intimidating and has struck fear in many that have opposed her. The gigantic Gem's hair was done up into a short, edged bob-cut; which looked more like a helmet than it did hair, many Gems even speculate that is a helmet.

Blue Diamond, while massive, looked shorter when compared to her sister; but that is probably due to her hunched posture, one that she's had ever since… the profoundly devastating loss on Earth. Her attire was composed of a blue robe that touched the ground and slightly covered the gemstone on her chest. She had long white hair with inward curls that made a visible cradle underneath her chin, and a broken expression that was full of remorse and self-blame.

"Ah, Emerald." Yellow Diamond began in an all-business tone. "I was expecting your transmission."

"Thank you, my Diamond." Emerald humbly said as she, Jasper and the rubies saluted the matriarchs. "I felt that there was a need to inform you of our mission."

"What is the status of your investigation?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I'm afraid it's was just like the other colonies, my Diamonds." Emerald somberly began. "The population is gone."

"Oh dear." Blue Diamond sadly said while Yellow tightened her fist in frustration.

"Have you at least found out who is responsible for these crimes against the Authority?" Yellow Diamond asked, wanting the answer to be that they did.

"Well… we found something… my Diamond." Emerald respectfully said to Yellow before turning to Eyeball and Army; who hand their captain a slab of metal. "This is the outer plating of a robot Jasper destroyed; the only hint we have to who created it is this symbol." Emerald further stated as she showed it to the Diamonds, whose eyes widened in surprise; recognizing it.

"The Galra," Yellow said with disdain.

"You know them?" Emerald carefully asked.

"We've had an encounter with them in the past." Blue Diamond answered. "And that's all you need to know."

Emerald had no idea what her Diamond meant by that but decided not to ask… fearing she may get put on an aquamarine's hit list for saying the wrong thing.

"Thank you for your report, Emerald. You and your crew are to return to the nearest colony or station under Diamond control." Yellow Diamond said. "Now, unless there is any further information you wish to bring to my attention; I'm terminating the transmission."

"Oh, I think that there is something more you should know," Jasper spoke up, garnering everyone's attention.

"Was I addressing you, Jasper?" Yellow Diamond asked, recognizing her ruthless warrior.

"No, you weren't, Yellow," Jasper responded; making the rest of the Sun Incinerator's crew sweat bullets. "Your emerald left out some important information."

"And what would that be?" Yellow Diamond asked, her tolerance slowly running out.

"During the mission; we've encountered resistance from off-colors and organics," Jasper informed. "And you'll not believe who is leading them… Rose Quartz."

"Rose Quartz!" Blue Diamond spoke up, with shaking anger in her tone; clenching her fist with spite. "It's bad enough what she did on Earth; now she has to spread her blasphemy beyond that miserable… Agh! Emerald, these are your new orders; find and shatter Rose Quartz… no, I want you to bring her to me so that I can do something far worse than that!"

"Calm down, Blue. You look like you're just about to crack your gem from the strain." Yellow told her sister, before turning back Emerald. "Disregard that order and head to the nearest colony or…"

"Yellow, we may never get this opportunity again!" Blue protested. "We should take it while we…"

"No, Blue…" Yellow quickly responded back. "We've come so far ever since… I'm not going to let a witch-hunt undo all of that."

"But she's the one…" Blue began.

"I know." Yellow interrupted. "But we have bigger problems… our people are being abducted by the Galra; who are doing God knows what to them. Our responsibility as leaders come before personal vendetta's."

"You're one to talk." Blue angrily said under breath, referring to the Cluster; before deactivating the communication.

Yellow Diamond lets out a frustrated sight while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is there anything else, I should know?" The matriarch asked in a passive-aggressive tone.

"Well… maybe… my Diamond." Emerald nervously said, breaking the silence caused by that tense argument. "When we encountered the organics and Rose Quartz, they had odd looking ships."

"Explain what you mean by, odd." Yellow lowly demanded.

"The ships… were shaped like lions," Emerald answered her Diamond; who then looked at the green Gem with disbelief and some fright in her expression.

"Are you sure?" Yellow loudly asked; wanting absolute certainty.

"I'm positive, my Diamond," Emerald answered. "But what does…"

"You are to carry out your orders and head to a nearby colony or station under Diamond control, understood!" Yellow Diamond ordered as she deactivated her transmission before any member of the Sun Incinerators crew could salute or affirm the order.

* * *

 ** _Yellow Diamond Colony 293-GQ-P21 – Unknown Region of Space._**

"So, after so many millennia." Yellow Diamond began with disdain in her tone; as she walked past her worried Pearl and stared out of her balcony into the night sky. "He's finally returned."

"Who… my Diamond?" Yellow's pearl nervously asked.

"Pearl, delete all trace of this communication before it reaches Homeworld." Yellow Diamond ordered. "Then, I want you to contact my best scientists and blacksmiths across all my controlled colonies, via a private line; they'll have much work to do."

"As… as you wish my Diamond." Yellow Pearl nervously said. "Is there anything… you wish for me to tell them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Yellow Diamond said as she turned and looked down at her pearl. "Tell them that it is time to resume work on an old project."

* * *

Notes about the story (Chapters 13 – 15)

I had the off-colors introduced earlier, because I felt it would be the best way to show Matt and Pidge what Homeworld society is like.

When Eyeball was cursing "Jank" as she fell down the stairs was a reference to _Family Guy_ ; when Peter fell down the stairs and curse up a storm.

"Jank" is going to be the Gem equivalent to Quiznack. In the episode _Keeping It Together_ Garnet said that if they don't stop Peridot from reactivating the kindergarten, the Earth would be janked. And the way Pearl acted when Garnet said the word is self-explanatory to what it means.

I added Emerald earlier in the story because; as far as I remember, she was the only onscreen Gem who was also a pilot. And I think she would be skilled enough to take on a Lion of Voltron.

When Matt stated that Jasper sounded like an angry Allura is a reference to both characters being voiced by Kimberly Brooks.

Amethyst coughing "Testosterone" is a reference to the same joke Maria Hill made in _Avengers: Age of Ultron._

As far as Katie and Matt know, their father is dead.

I decided to make Emerald Peridot's former manager as a call back to _Message Received_ when Yellow Diamond said that she would inform Peridot's manager of her incompetence.

The Diamonds know of Voltron and what he is capable of.

* * *

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 16 through 19.)

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this and the previous chapters. I apologize for this one taking a lot longer than it should've; on top of College work, I got sick. But I'm feeling better and looking forward to writing more. So, stay tuned for what I have in store for our heroes.


	16. Chapter 16: Bismuth

"Hello! I'm Stevonnie, Paladin of the Blue Lion, and welcome to my vlog; but I think you already knew this was a vlog… because Amethyst and Peridot already did something similar… ... … oh, I'm already bad at this. But you can do it Stevonnie; talk to the camera like it was any other person.

Ahem, sorry about that. So, I'm the fusion of Jam Buds themselves, Steven and Connie; yet, I'm my own person. So… things to talk about… things to talk about… well, I probably would start off by saying, I love being a Paladin of Voltron. I have a super cool lion ship that can fly, shoot ice beams, and can turn into a leg; trust me, it's way more awesome than it sounds.

Though, while being a universal defender is fun and all… we… Steven and Connie… miss our parents and our friends. But I don't think they should worry too much; Garnet and Pearl are going to tell them we're all right. Although, considering Connie's parents… Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran… they're probably flipping out right now… and Steven's dad… Mr. Universe… might be doing the same as well. We are so grounded when we get home.

So, I think this would be the point of the vlog where I talk about the others.

Well, there's our leader, Shiro. He's a cool guy… well, I mean that information was already obvious; he's a space explorer, but I mean outside of being a space explorer. Plus, he's confident; keeping his cool no matter the situation and is great emotional support. Huh, I now realized why Amethyst refers to him as Space Dad.

Anyway, there is also Katie and Matt, who are nice too. They are smart and brave, willing to jump headfirst into danger if it means saving those they care about. Plus, Peridot seems to get along with them too… well, more so with Katie.

Then there are the not so welcoming people in our group, like Keith. Don't get me wrong; he's a good person, just not the friendliest… I can't blame him, though; he's been fighting a war his entire life after all. But when you take the time to get to know him, you can find that there is more to him under all that angst and brooding.

Oh, there are other nice people in our group, like Allura; she must be one of the nicest people I've ever met, and I would know since I'm made up of two of those nice people. She's that strong, confident Princess that Connie loves reading about in her books; the kind who isn't afraid to give her own life if it means saving others. And frankly, the Voltron Force wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her; we all owe her so much for bringing us together to protect the universe.

There is also Lance, Allura's cousin; he's a nice guy to be around; he reminds me of the Cool Kids back on Earth; now that I think about it, they seem like the kind of people he'd hang out with. He's reliable when the situation calls for it and is sweet towards people who need help, like when Pidge needed it… Pidge is Katie's nickname; if I didn't mention that already.

And I can't forget about Coran, Allura and Lance's royal advisor; or, as he likes to refer to himself as; Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man. The guy is a bit of a goofball, but he is one of the most reliable people on the Voltron Force; always keeping the Castle of Lion in peak condition.

Although I said I love being a part of the team, it is kind of… taxing; especially when we face off against the Galra. I know we are in a war, but they aren't Gem who can regenerate from injuries; these are flesh and blood people who can die. I wish that they wouldn't follow someone like Zarkon. However, we're still willing to fight so that all this violence can end; so that people who have suffered because of this war can finally know true peace.

I also believe… huh… Ah! No, Lion! Drop that now…"

* * *

"No, bad lion! That's Connie's jacket!" Stevonnie scolded the pink feline, as they diffused into Steven and Connie, both trying to pull the latter's jacket out of his jaws. "Drop it!" The two teens manage to free the coat from Lion's mouth; stumbling backward for a bit but eventually regaining their balance.

"This is Connie's; not one of your chew toys." Steven reprimanded as he turned to his best friend. "I'm so sorry about…"

"It's okay, Steven." Connie assuredly said. "It may be a little soggy, but at least there aren't holes." While the two teens talked, Lion slowly crept up on them at an attempt to get the jacket back.

"No, Lion." Steven scolded the lion again as he and Connie quickly back away. "He's not going to play nice with other people's stuff; so where should we put this where he won't get it?"

"You could hide it in his mane," Connie suggested. "I won't mind."

The pink feline let out a disappointed grumble, overhearing their plan, and lays down while closing his eyes. "Thank you, boo." Steven happily said to his pet as he dives into Lion's mane with the jacket in hand.

* * *

Lion's pocket dimension, or the Pink Dimension as Steven sometimes liked to call it; he had not been in there since he discovered the videotape his mother left for him. It remained the same as last time; a vast savannah of tall, pink grass that stretches to a tall pine tree of the same color on top of a grassy hill. Beneath the tree was all of Rose Quartz's most valuable possessions; the videotape from his mother, the damaged flag of Rose's rebellion, the Mr. Universe shirt given to Rose by Greg; lying next to their photo of each other, a bubbled Gem with a pyramidal shape, and that mysterious treasure chest.

Steven couldn't stay in here long since there was no oxygen within the Pink Dimension; so, he had to place Connie's jacket somewhere and fast. Steven notices a sturdy looking branch on the tree and leaps towards it with his floatation powers. After draping the coat, Steven triumphantly stood on the branch below it; mentally declaring the jacket will be safe hang on this perfectly stable magic tree.

Steven fell as the branch broke, landing on top of the bubbled Gem beneath him; popping the bubble.

Steven gasped in surprise but forgot that there was no air in the realm; forcing him to leave.

* * *

Steven tumbles out of Lion's mane onto his back, startling Connie. "Are you okay?" The girl asked her best friend, helping him up.

"I've made a terrible mistake that I need to fix; I'll be right back." Steven hastily said after taking several breaths and hopping back into the dimension before Connie could ask what he was talking about.

* * *

Steven reaches for the recently freed gemstone so that he can bubble it again; however, it begins to glow and levitate as the Gem's physical form starts to materialize. Fully reformed, the Gem lands on her knees and stumbles back with a frightened expression and assumes a fighting stance. "Rose don't…" The Gem shouted in a panicked tone as she looked around.

This Gem had a large, bulky build with strong upper half and steel-colored skin; while also being roughly as tall as Jasper. Her face was puffy with a large jaw; with pulled back, rainbow dreadlock hair. She sported a dark-red, star-shaped tattoo on her left shoulder and was garbed in a large black apron with a hole in the chest area to expose her Gem; with burgundy pants and brown boots, all held together by a large, pink star-shaped belt.

The Gem confusedly looks around, before spotting Steven and staring at him. Steven opens his mouth to try and speak with her, but once again, forgets there is no oxygen in the Pink Dimension; forcing him to leave once more.

* * *

Steven hops out of Lion's mane once more; with Connie helping him off the ground again. "Steven, what's going on?" The Jam Bud asked.

"There's… a Gem inside of Lion's mane." Steven answered as he heavily breathes for air.

"A Gem," Connie said with disbelief. "What kind of Gem?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before," Steven answered. "And she looks confused. I'm going to bring her out here."

"No, wait," Connie swiftly said; grabbing Steven's arm before he could do anything else. "She could be dangerous."

"Well, she didn't look dangerous to me." Steven pointed out.

"But if she's in Lion's mane, she must be in there for a reason." Connie deduced.

"That's… a fair point." Steven responded. "But I can't just leave her in there without knowing who she is."

"But I still don't think we should take the chance of her being... unfriendly," Connie stated. "Let's tell the others about what we found first; before we do anything rash."

* * *

"So, there is a Gem inside of your pet lion?" Coran asked, in disbelief as he and the rest of the Voltron Force sat in the lounge; hearing Steven's and Connie's story, while Lion lazily slept. "The pink, furry one."

"Yes, that's what we said," Connie answered.

"So, what do you want to do about?" Amethyst asked with some disinterest.

"I want to bring her out," Steven said. "But we don't know if she's dangerous or not."

"Well, what does she look like?" Peridot asked while she petted Pumpkin; who was asleep on her lap.

"Um… She's big." Steven began to list off. "With rainbow hair and tattoos and has a weird looking gem."

"That sounds a lot like a bismuth," Peridot stated.

"A bismuth?" Steven, Connie, and Amethyst curiously asked.

"Working class Gems." Peridot verified. "Master craftsmen of construction and weapons forging."

"So, an architect and/or blacksmith." Keith surmised.

"That doesn't sound too dangerous." Lance overconfidently said.

"Just because she doesn't sound dangerous, doesn't mean she isn't dangerous," Shiro stated, before turning to the two teens; particularly looking at Steven. "Are you two sure you want to bring her out?"

"Positive," Steven answered.

"If this Gem is truly an artisan; it wouldn't hurt to have her on board." Allura began, while all four of the space mice stood on her left shoulder. "She could help patch up the castle after intense battles. Gods know we'll find ourselves in one of those again."

"But I don't think we should be too cavalier about this either," Matthew added in.

"I agree," Shiro stated. "You can bring her out, but we're keeping our weapons on standby in case she turns out to be dangerous."

"Agreed," Allura said as she and the others stood up. Keith, Connie, and Pidge readied their Bayards; while Matt kept his hand near his staff, Amethyst was ready to summon her whips, Lance prepared to draw his energy bow; with Allura, Coran, Peridot and Shiro entering fighting stances, the latter having his cybernetic arm readied.

With everyone ready for the worst-case scenario; Steven took a long, deep breath before hopping back into Lion's mane with a look of determination.

* * *

Back inside Lion's mane, Steven searched around for the bismuth; losing sight of her, until she jumped right in front of and startled him. "Hey, little fella." Bismuth introduced herself in a welcoming tone. "I didn't mean to scare you; I'm lost and could use some help."

Believing her, Steven stuck his hand out to the Gem, who took it as Steven hauled her out of Lion's mane; much to Pink feline's discomfort.

* * *

"It's okay guys; she's cool," Steven informed the others as he and Bismuth emerged from Lion's mane; with the others relaxing.

"How long have I been out?" Bismuth asked; taking in her surroundings. "Because I've never seen a Crystal Gem or Homeworld base interior like this."

"That's because this isn't a Gem base," Steven answered. "You're in the Castle of Lions."

"Never heard it; is this something new on Earth?" Bismuth asked again.

"Um… we're not on Earth." Pidge interrupted, grabbing the Gems attention. "We are light years away from it; this place is a spaceship."

"How about we start from the beginning; with introductions." Steven began anew.

"Well… I'm Bismuth, a member of the Crystal Gems." The steel-grey Gem introduced. "And who are you, meatball?"

"My name is Steven. I'm a Crystal Gem too." The teenaged boy introduced. "Over there is my best friend, Connie."

"It's nice to meet you." Connie introduced.

"This is Amethyst and Peridot; they're Crystal Gems too." Steven further introduced, pointing out the two Gems.

"Sup." "Greetings." Amethyst and Peridot introduced themselves at the same time.

"We could always use more Amethysts." Bismuth stated, looking at the purple Gem; before turning her attention to the green one. "Hey, what's with the Diamond symbol on her?"

"Do not worry about that." Peridot began. "I am indeed a Crystal Gem; I just have yet to poof and form a star."

"Well, I can help you with that." Bismuth stated as she raised her right fist up, making Peridot yelp in fear; before changing it to a handshake. "Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm joking. It's nice to meet you."

"Hahaha! Aw man that look on your face was priceless." Amethyst told Peridot; trying to hold back more of her laughter. Only for an embarrassed Peridot to mock-laugh in a sarcastic manner.

"And this is the rest of us." Steven began introducing further. "Keith, Matt, Katie, Prince Lance, Coran, and our leader Shiro."

"Hello." "Greetings." "Hi." "Hey there." Shiro, Coran, Katie and Matt introduced themselves in a friendly manner; while Keith just nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Lance introduced in a sophisticated, flirty manner; making everyone roll their eyes, including Bismuth.

"And this is Princess Allura." Steven lastly introduced, as Bismuth spotted the alien woman and began to blush deeply.

"It's nice to meet you, Bismuth." Allura respectfully said.

A moment of silence passed before the flushed Bismuth finally stuttered a response. "Oh… sorry… you're beautiful... did I say that out loud… ahem… It's an honor to meet you… Princess."

The Princess lightly chuckled to herself at the Gem's unintentionally cute response. "Why thank you," Allura said with a blush, making Bismuth rub the back of her head bashfully.

"So… you're a Crystal Gem?" Amethyst asked.

"I said I was." Bismuth responded.

"Then how come Garnet or Pearl have never mentioned you?" Amethyst asked in a suspicious tone.

"Garnet and Pearl are alive!" Bismuth shouted with disbelief and excitement. "What am I saying; no way they're going to let any Homeworld scum shatter them. He-ha! So, where are they?"

"Um… they're back on Earth," Steven answered.

"Wait, but I thought we were light years away from…" A confused Bismuth began asking.

"It's complicated." Steven honestly answered. "Speaking of complicated, how did you end up in my lion's mane."

"That… I do not know." Bismuth truthfully stated. "The last thing I remember was that Rose…" Suddenly, Bismuth's expression turns to one of worry as she looks around in a panicked manner. "Wait… Where is Rose?"

"Oh… uh… she's right here." Steven said as he lifted his shirt up to reveal the rose quartz gemstone in his bellybutton. "I'm Rose's son; she gave up her physical form to give birth to me. I have her gem and powers… but none of her memories."

"Are… are you sure you don't have her memories?" Bismuth cautiously asked, while examining the gemstone.

"I'm sure; I'm sorry…" Steven answered. It was never easy for the boy to explain what happened Rose Quartz, he tried explaining it to his fellow Paladins once; while the complications of Gem physiology added some confusion to the matter, they understood that Steven had to grow without knowing his biological mother. "Pearl always said that it's not easy understanding or agreeing with Rose's choices... but the best she and Garnet could do is stand behind and respect them."

"Hahaha!" Bismuth closed her eyes as she let out a light chuckle. "Rose is something else. I mean… she made the impossible possible. For the longest time, Homeworld has labeled the idea of hybrids as taboo and unfeasible; but here you are… living proof that they are all wrong. Now that the introductions out of the way; would you mind bringing me up to speed."

* * *

A half hour went by as Steven tried to explain everything to the new Gem as clearly as possible. Explaining what happened with the Crystal Gems rebellion to the best of his knowledge, to recounting previous adventures worth mentioning, and telling her about Voltron; whom Bismuth did not know about until this very moment. This part troubled Steven; neither Garnet, Pearl, Peridot or Bismuth have heard of Voltron or the Galra before all that has previously unfolded; it made the boy wonder if this information was kept hidden from them when still served Homeworld. Steven also informed the large Gem that she'd be able to see Garnet and Pearl again soon; since the recharge time of the makeshift Galaxy Warp was almost done.

"So, let me see if I have this straight." Bismuth began, talking to Steven. "You, and some of the others on board this castle… spaceship… whatever it is, are pilots to five giant lions that can combine into an even bigger robot so that you can battle against these genocidal conquers called the Galra; who are harvesting other Gems for their life energy… Quintessence, to continue a reign that has lasted for over 10,000 years. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that's pretty much the basics of the whole thing," Steven answered.

"And just when you think there can be nothing worse than the Diamond Authority, something worse always pops its devious little head out of the shadows." Bismuth stated before she closed her eyes; as if she was trying to hold back tears. "And all those Gems lost on Earth… Augh… How many of us did those twisted Homeworld clods shatter! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake? If I was there, I… I could've tried to stop it!"

"Well, Garnet and Pearl headed back to Earth because they knew the Diamonds still have their eyes on the planet." Peridot summed up.

"We keep stopping them, but they just keep coming back," Steven added in.

"They want us bad," Amethyst concluded.

"Hm… Good." Bismuth answered with a pleased smile. "I want another chance to show those upper-crusts who's boss! I want to show them what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!"

"Hold on." Shiro interrupted, grabbing the new Gems attention. "I understand what you want to do; your main fight is with Homeworld… we've come across them twice now and know how dangerous they are. However, our fight is against the Galra; who are posing a far greater threat right now."

"Are you saying we shouldn't go after Diamonds?" Bismuth questioned. "Because if I remember correctly, Steven said you guys have a robot that can decimate an entire fleet in ten ticks… however long that is."

"No, what I'm saying is that the most prominent threat should be taken care of first," Shiro stated. "According to Peridot, Galra technology, despite being older, exceeds that of Homeworld's modern technology. The Empire is spread out across the galaxy, enslaving hundreds… if not thousands of civilizations."

"And they have giant monsters that can kill planets if left unchecked," Pidge added in.

"Not to mention that their Druids have access to horrifying powers," Keith added in.

"The Diamond Authority does present a threat to the universe, that isn't being denied," Allura stated. "But even they are being threatened by this darker power."

"All right, I get it." A disappointed Bismuth stated. "Then I want in."

"In on what?" Steven asked.

"Since I can't take the fight to you know who right now; I might as well help you all with your Galra problem." Bismuth said. "I may be rusty, but I can craft a mean sword; or whatever it is you guys use."

"That's great." Coran ecstatically stepped in. "There are plenty of rooms in the castle that we could turn in to a forge for you. While we have weapons covered, we could always have a master blacksmith help with repairs when things get intense."

"Yeah, I can work with that." Bismuth answered.

"Great!" Coran exclaimed. "If you'll follow me, I know a great place where you can set up shop."

"Uh, Coran." Lance interrupted. "She still hasn't been given a tour of the castle's interiors."

"Oh, right," Coran said, slapping his forehead in realization. "So, tour first, then I'll show you where you can set up shop."

* * *

One tour of the castle later; Coran led Bismuth to where the new Gem will set up shop. It was an old room, one that hasn't been used for a long time; containing everything that a blacksmith could need. The forge had a very medieval, yet futuristic look to it; having a feeling of familiarity that brought comfort to Bismuth. "This room here is where some King Alfor's greatest craftsmen and women worked; forging all kinds of trinkets, odds-and-ends, that sort of thing for him and his people," Coran explained. "Sorry if it's dusty, it hasn't been used in a very, very long time."

"It's perfect." Bismuth said with a smile. "Give me a day, and I'll have this place looking as good as new. Then I can pick up where I left off."

"Sounds good to me. If that's all then I'll take my leave; someone needs to make sure the castle doesn't fall apart after all." Coran said as he began leaving. "But if you need anything else, don't be afraid to give us a holler."

"Hm. Fun guy." Bismuth said to herself as Coran left, and turned her attention to the room; cracking her knuckles. "All right, let's gets down to bismuth." The Gem punned as she proceeded to tidy up her new quarters.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day._**

"Hey Bismuth, we were just… woah!" Steven exclaimed as he, Connie and Amethyst entered Bismuth's room; discovering her new lodging to be tidied up and hot. The large Gem had a fire burning in the furnace to heat up a slab of metal, before carefully carrying it to her anvil.

"Oh hey, you three." Bismuth greeted the group. "I didn't hear you drop in; I hope it's not too hot for you?"

"It's okay." Connie began, wiping some sweat from her forehead as she walked towards the blacksmith. "We just came to see how your…"

"Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't come any closer. This slab of metal is hot; like melt the meat off you hot." Bismuth warned the girl, before shapeshifting her hand into a mallet and striking it; sending small sparks flying in every direction.

"Right, sorry." Connie apologized as she stepped back; urging Steven and Amethyst to do the same. "We just wanted to check on you; see how you're settling in. If what you've done to your place is anything to go by, I'd say you're doing well."

"Yep. This is bringing back some good memories." Bismuth answered as she continued hammering away. "Oh, how I've missed this. Now I'm back in bismuth!"

"Ha! She even has jokes." Steven said with a giggle.

"Upper-class Gems used us bismuths to erect spires and temples to satisfy their egos." Bismuth explained. "But Rose... Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could to do whatever I wanted with it. So, I chose this."

"Living in an oven and slamming metal against metal?" Amethyst asked sarcastically. "Sounds like a perfect life to me."

"Yeah, joke now." Bismuth began. "But I'm the one who outfitted the entire Crystal Gem Rebellion. Every sword, spear, and shield were forged by yours truly."

"So, what are you working on?" Steven casually asked.

"Well, Lance stopped by while I was setting up shop," Bismuth answered. "And during our chat, he mentioned something about Keith destroying your training robots; so, I decided I'd make them some tougher plating. This here is just the last slab needed for your new and improved training bots."

"Neat." Steven and Connie said simultaneously, while Amethyst continued to watch the blacksmith work. She was a little suspicious of the new Gem; the fact that Garnet nor Pearl even mentioned her, or that she was found in the same lion that once belonged to Rose; she felt like there was something Bismuth was not telling them all.

"Oh hey, deep cut!" Bismuth called out, looking at Amethyst.

"Me?" The purple Gem asked.

"Yeah, you; would you mind coming over here and show me what your packing?" The metallic Gem asked.

"Okay…" Amethyst said as she summoned her whip; making Bismuth whistle in admiration. "What is it."

"Not every Gem has the skill to make a whip like this; not even rare Gems can summon these." Bismuth stated, looking the weapon over. "I've got an idea." The new Gem takes Amethysts whip with her to the anvil and scoops a handful of hot scrap metal; molding it around the weapon. "Here you go; you can do some real damage with this."

Amethyst's eyes light up with stars as she sees spiked spears attached to her whip. "Oh, this is awesome!" The purple Gem exclaimed, flinging her weapon around.

"Look, I can tell you were suspicious of me." Bismuth admitted. "I mean, I showed up out of nowhere and said I was best friends with people you know and love. I hope this shows that we're cool."

"Yeah, we're cool." Amethyst answered as she fist-bumps the bulky Gem.

* * *

"The new robots look great." Allura complimented Bismuth, as four of the newly modified training bots prepared to face off against Shiro, Keith, Connie, Steven, and Amethyst; while the rest of the Voltron Force watched from the training rooms stands.

"Well, it's a pleasure doing bismuth with you." Bismuth modestly punned; before standing up from her seat like an excited sports fan and turned to Paladins. "Show me what you got, soldiers!"

"Let's dance." The Jam Buds exclaimed at the same time as did a quick waltz and fused into Stevonnie; much to Bismuth's shock and astonishment.

The training bots charged at the Paladins and split off from each other; taking on one combatant each.

The robot assaulting Shiro swings its staff at the Black Paladin; who dodges the attack just as his cybernetic arm glows a bright purple, and uppercuts the training bot with it. Usually, a punch like that would knock the robot's head off; but whatever Bismuth did, it significantly improved their durability. However, the attack was still strong enough to deactivate it.

"Nice one, Shiro!" Keith complimented his friend as he blocked his training bot's attacks with his luxite blade and Red Bayard sword. Due to the stronger armor, Keith could not slash his opponent apart and had to go with a new strategy. After blocking and dodging several more strikes; Keith noticed that while the armor was improved, the joints were still exposed, and knew how to take full advantage of that. The robot goes in for swiping strike to the head, with the young Galra dodging by getting on his knees; using his luxite blade to stab the training bots leg joints; stunning it long enough for him to impale the machine through its neck joints with his second sword, deactivating it.

"You're going to get wrecked!" Amethyst confidently said a spin dashed through her training bot's legs and jumped into the air behind it; slamming her whips spiked balls onto its head, deactivating it. "Yeah, I am the greatest!"

Stevonnie kept on the defensive with their opponent; keeping their shield raised and dodged a multitude of attacks. The training bot goes for a leg sweep, but the human Fusion leaps into the air; unintentionally activating their floating powers. Stevonnie floated away from the robot, which charged at them as fast as it could. Stevonnie then took out their Blue Bayard and waited for the robot to get close enough; the machine delivered an overhead strike that Stevonnie managed to avoid in time while transforming their Bayard into its sword form; slashing the robot's armor with enough force to dent its plating and deactivate it.

"Well, at least they aren't in pieces this time." Lance joked as the sparring session ended.

"Whatever armoring Bismuth outfitted them with must take some skill to make it that tough," Pidge observed and was about to ask Bismuth which materials she used; when the bulky Gem rises from the stands and walks over to Stevonnie, who defused into Steven and Connie.

"That blade of yours." Bismuth began, grabbing the two teens attention. "That can't be Rose's sword. Can it? Because it looks bluer than I remember."

"Oh, this isn't Rose's sword," Connie stated. "We accidentally left it back on Earth; this is a replica made from our Blue Bayard."

"Altean magic is something, I'll tell you." Bismuth said as Connie returned the sword to its Bayard form. "It may look cool, but it pales in comparison to my finest piece of work."

"Wait, you made Rose's sword!" Steven exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep." Bismuth cheerfully responded. "A great sword deserving of a great person."

"Garnet, Pearl, and my dad always tell me how great Mom was," Steven began. "But I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her."

Bismuth looked at the boy and let out a sigh; kneeling to his height, as Connie decided to step away and give them room to talk. "Rose Quartz changed my life. When I first arrived on Earth, I just thought this would be another colony; building arenas for fighters, building spires for thinkers and so on... then, I met her. Just another quartz, made right in Earth's very own soil; but she was… different; because she chose to be. I still remember our first conversation; Rose Quartz asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. Gems have always been told we can't be anything other than what their Diamond made them for, but Rose opened all our eyes. He-he. I can't believe this; I'm the one about to give a pep talk to Rose's... Rose's...?"

"Son," Steven answered.

"Right." Bismuth answered, before resuming the point she wanted to make. "You aren't Rose; that's what's so exciting. You can be someone better; you can be you."

Steven looked at the large Gem and gave her a grateful hug. "Thanks, I appreciate you saying that." Steven said as the large Gem hugged him back.

"What was that?" Bismuth asked Steven.

"Oh… that's my stomach." An embarrassed Steven answered. "Intense training can work up an appetite. He-he."

"Well in you're in luck, dude." Amethyst interrupted. "Because tonight, I'm making pizzaritos."

"Sounds tasty," Steven answered, the though already making his mouth water.

"What's a pizzarito?" Bismuth asked.

"It's a specialty of mine back on Earth," Amethyst answered. "I combine a pepperoni pizza with a burrito and some chips to add a bit of crunch."

"What's a pizza, burrito, and chips?" Bismuth asked again, even more confused.

* * *

The Paladins, and everyone else on the castle, all had a nice dinner; while she did not need to eat, Bismuth joined them and enjoyed meal Amethyst made. With everyone full, they all decided to go to bed.

Steven changed into his pajamas, and Connie into her nightgown; before having a quick talk with Shiro and Allura, who would always have a conversation with him and Connie before turning in. Both teens assured their older comrades they're fine and know to get them if something bothers them; before wishing them good night.

While walking down to their separate quarters, Steven and Connie bumped into Bismuth; who was walking down the halls herself. "Oh, sorry." Bismuth apologized. "I didn't see you two there."

"It's okay." Both humans assured the large Gem.

"I was just looking around the caste, and everyone's heading into their quarters." Bismuth stated. "What's going on?"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting Gems don't need sleep like the rest of us." Connie said.

"Well, except Amethyst and Peridot; but they just choose to sleep," Steven added in.

"No problem, you guys get your rest." Bismuth said. "I'll ask Steven tomorrow."

"Ask me what?" Steven asked.

"I was just going to ask if you could come with me to the hangar; where the Lions are," Bismuth said. "There is just something I need to get off my chest."

"Sure, we can do it right now; I don't mind," Steven said before turning to his Jam Bud. "Well, good night Connie."

"She can come along too. If she wants." Bismuth offered. "She is your Fusion partner after all."

"Sure, why not," Connie said as she followed the two Crystal Gems.

* * *

"Wow, they are a sight." Bismuth said as she looked at the Black, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Lions. "Which one's yours again."

"That would be Blue," Steven answered. "The Right Leg of Voltron."

"It's not that long ago when we found her on Earth," Connie added in.

"Seriously, I'd expect you to be the head." Bismuth honestly stated.

"Black Lion chose Shiro to pilot her," Connie said. "The Lion's choose their Paladins; it's only fair to have someone they trust in the driver's seat."

"And being a leg isn't that bad," Steven added. "When we first formed Voltron, the first thing Amethyst said was 'Am I a leg?"

"You know, when I first designed Rose's sword, it was made for fair fights. Rose specifically asked me for a sword that could slice through a Gem's physical form in an instant. It would destroy the body, but never the Gem." Bismuth explained in a dark tone; one Connie caught notice of, while Steven remained oblivious. "But Homeworld… Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different way of doing things."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked; now picking up on the dark tone.

"What I mean is that if we, the Crystal Gems, discovered the Blue Lion earlier; that would've been a game changer." Bismuth stated. "The Diamonds know how to hit us where it hurts; but with the Lions, or a Lion, we can do everything they can do far better than they ever could. This is a weapon that would've won the war."

"Bismuth…" Steven said as he and Connie looked at each other; taking two steps away from the large Gem.

"I mean, one shot from any of these would shatter any Gem in the universe in a blink of an eye; destroying them forever!" Bismuth shouted with enthusiasm. "Homeworld Gems would never be able to do to another planet what they tried to do to Earth. We'll show them that we mean bismuth!"

"No… we can't," Connie said, with her and Steven standing their ground.

"Excuse me?" Bismuth said; looking at the boy and girl.

"Voltron is the defender of the universe," Steven said. "Going to Homeworld and using a Lion to shatter Gems would make us as bad as them."

"No, it wouldn't!" Bismuth harshly responded. "We would be shattering them for the sake of our cause... giving freedom to all Gems; just like we wanted!"

"This isn't what Crystal Gems would do." Steven began. "They…"

"Don't you dare tell me what a Crystal Gem would do!" An angry Bismuth shouted as she advanced towards two teens; who boldly remained where they stood, despite being intimidated. "Nobody's more Crystal Gem than I am! If you're unwilling to do what's necessary, then I will!"

The large Crystal Gem walks towards the Lions, but Steven and Connie stand in-between her and them. "We can't let you do that," Connie said as she pulled out and clutched her Bayard.

"Get out of my way, or I'll make you move." Bismuth threatened.

"I'm sorry, Bismuth." Steven sincerely said as he summoned his shield. "But what your proposing... it isn't right."

Bismuth looks at Steven with shock; before tightly clenching her fist. "That's what she said... That's what you said. Rose Quartz!"

"Wh… what are you talking about?" Steven nervously asked.

"Don't lie to me like you've been lying to everyone here!" Bismuth screamed with anger as her right hand shapeshifts into a hammer. "I'm tired of it; all the lies you've told me, and everyone else you claimed to care about!"

Bismuth swings her hammer-hand at the two teens, but Steven shields Connie and himself just in time; however, the sheer force from the strike sent the two of them flying back, and away from each other.

"You know what happened to me!" Bismuth furiously shouted as walked over to Steven and picks him up by the throat. "You tried to make me disappear; that way I wouldn't be able to tell the others how much of a liar and coward you truly are!"

"Let him go!" Connie screamed as she leaped into the air swung her Bayard Sword down at Bismuth's arm.

The large Gem cried out in pain as she dropped Steven and backed up; examining her limb, which had a deep scar. "You little…" Before Bismuth could finish her curse; Connie charged at the metallic Gem again. Bismuth blocks the attack with her hammer fist, before upper-cutting the girl with her other hand. The attack knocked Connie away; slamming her against a nearby wall as she dropped her Bayard.

"Connie!" Steven screamed in worry, before turning to Bismuth with his shield raised. "Wait, Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Liar!" Bismuth responded. "I told you time and time again on how we could achieve victory, but you refused to listen!" The metallic Gem charged at Steven, trying to smash his shield with her hands, but the boy's willpower exceeded his opponents' strength; keeping him safe for now.

"I didn't want to fight you," Bismuth emotionally said as she continued her assault. "But you left me no choice!"

"What kind of leader refuses to give her army the best chance to win?" Bismuth desperately asked.

"How could you value the lives of our enemies more than your soldiers?" Bismuth asked again with more emotion than before. "And look what you've done without me! You... lost!" With that outburst, Bismuth broke through Steven's shield; knocking him back, just as Connie regained her senses.

Seeing the battle was still going on; she quickly got onto her feet and realized she was near a wall, with an alarm system attached. Without wasting time, Connie pulled the alarm; hoping everyone on board would wake up in time help; if the fighting hasn't already woken them.

Connie then saw Steven defenseless on the ground as Bismuth approached him. She spotted her Bayard on the ground and grabbed it. "Steven, catch!" The girl shouted as she tossed the alien device to the boy; who caught it in time and activated its sword form to block Bismuth's next attack.

"Bismuth!" Steven shouted as he activated his bubble with spikes; pushing the Crystal Gem back as he stood on his feet. "I don't know what my mom did; but, I'm sorry it happened... I'm truly sorry."

"It's too late for sorry." Bismuth said with defeat in her tone; shapeshifting her hands back to normal. "Talk. That's all your beliefs were... weren't they? Just talk! We could've taken the war to Homeworld, Rose, and shatter the Diamonds! We could've liberated... everyone! If you just listened to me!"

"Bismuth, please; this has to stop," Steven begged; walking towards the large Gem.

"So, are you going to shatter me this time?" Bismuth asked; grabbing Steven's sword and angling it at her gemstone, much to the boy's horror. "If you truly cared about any of us from the start, none of this would've happened." Steven looked into the eyes of the Gem who was surrendering her life; as his hands trembled. "Well… what are you waiting for? Do it… … … DO IT!"

"No!" Steven responded, lowering his weapon. "Nobody deserves this... nobody."

Even more enraged; Bismuth shapeshifts her hand into a sharp scythe as she prepares to cut the Demi-Gem down. "Steven!" Connie screamed as Steven closed his eyes and reacted on instinct.

Everything was quiet to the point where they could hear a needle being dropped, as Steven slowly opened his eyes. "Bismuth…" the boy gasped as he sees the Blue Bayard sword impaled just a few inches below Bismuth's gemstone.

"You should've shattered me back then... that way, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you..." Bismuth said with tears in her eyes. "You locked me away and didn't ever tell them. Our friends... our family."

"I'm… I'm going to tell them everything! I promise." Steven said, starting to cry as well.

Bismuth looked at the young Half-Gem in surprise and began to laugh; uttering to him, "Then you truly are better than her." Then a poof.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Steven walks over to the gemstone and quickly places a bubble around it.

"Steven! Connie!" Allura shouted as she and the rest of the Voltron Force entered the hangar; spotting the two exhausted and injured kids as the Princess ran to Connie's aid, and Shiro to Steven's.

"What happened in here?" Takashi asked Steven, helping him up. "And what happened to Bismuth?"

"There's something... something I need to tell you," Steven said, looking at the Black Paladin with a saddened expression; before turning to the others. "All of you."

* * *

Everyone in the Castle of Lions sat in the lounge debating what they should do with Bismuth, after everything they heard from Steven and Connie; with the former still holding the bubbled Gem, while everyone else argued what they should do. One is to leave her bubbled, believing they should keep her in that current state and wait for Garnet and Pearl to take her back to Earth. The other option was to get her off the castle; feeling uncomfortable that her bubble could pop during battle and cause some internal damage out of spite. However, the most controversial option; shattering Bismuth, remained on the table as a last resort if options one and two do not work.

While they all debated, Steven looked at the gemstone; he had many feelings and thoughts going through his head before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew this was a risk, but he didn't want history to repeat itself... Steven knew what he needed to do. "I think we should let her out," Steven spoke up, much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you sure, dude?" Amethyst asked with concern at her exhausted Gem-brother.

"Yes, I'm sure," Steven answered. "She doesn't deserve to be bubbled away like this again."

"Steven, you said you couldn't reason with her," Shiro stated.

"And she attacked you," Lance added. "What if she keeps fighting?"

"She won't," Steven said with confidence. "Bismuth isn't violent; she's misguided… she deserves another chance."

Everyone remained silent for a drawn-out moment and looked at each other; until Shiro broke the silence. "I trust your judgment, Steven." The Black Paladin told the boy; getting unanimous, yet uncertain nods from everyone else; which was understandable.

"But we won't hesitate if she tries to hurt you," Keith warned; getting unanimous nods as well.

"I understand," Steven said as he got up and walked towards the center of the room; clapping both of his hands on the translucent, pink barrier, and popped it.

Light radiated from the colorful gemstone as it levitated away from Steven's hands; as the physical form took its shape. As soon as the energy disappeared, Bismuth was in her new attire; a backless and strapless black top with a square cutout that exposed her gemstone. She also had a long, light and dark red apron wrapped around her midriff. The only things that remained unchanged from her previous attire were her pants and boots.

"Ah… what… I'm back?" Bismuth confusedly said as she looked around, before seeing Steven. "Ro… I mean, Steven. What's going on?"

"After everything my mom did; I can't put you back into a bubble again," Steven said. "She was wrong with how she chose to… settle your disagreement. Garnet and Pearl do deserve to know what happened, and it should be you to tell them; they're your friends… your family after all."

Bismuth looked at Half-Gem, on the verge of crying; but she held her tears back long enough to gratefully smile and say one thing, "Thank you, Steven."

* * *

Note: An animatic from YouTuber, JankyBones; _Bismuth Alternate Ending_ , inspired this chapters concluding lines. JankyBones is a talented artist, whom I bet would appreciate you checking out the original video; as well as giving a like, a comment, and or subscribe.


	17. Chapter 17: Worth and Forgiveness

"Are you serious!" Amethyst shouted at herself snapping her whip in the empty training room. Everyone else had gone to bed except for the purple Gem; who was working herself far harder than she ever had in her existence. The main driving force for this intense workout being the one Gem that she is going beat; Jasper.

"Why am I getting… Wa-poosh! Wa-poosh! Wa-poosh! When I had… Wshh! Wshh! Wshh! A varga ago?" Amethyst complained to herself as she continued her training.

The cracks echoed throughout the room as the little Crystal Gem continued flicking her whip; trying to make it go as fast as before, or even quicker. However, all her attempts to do so just made the weapon slow down.

"Ah! What is wrong with me?" The purple Gem frustratingly asked herself; dispersing her whip and kicking the ground. "I'll just pick this up tomorrow." Feeling unsatisfied that her training wasn't getting anywhere; Amethyst decided to exit the training room and grumbled to herself while she walked down the hall to her room. Purposefully taking the longest way so that she can march up and down the interior of the castle to let out some steam; before turning in for the night.

While strolling through the corridors for about a half-hour; the short Crystal Gem eventually found herself in the Castle of Lions empty control room; where she decided to look out the wide windows and view the billions of stars.

While they all looked the same from where she was standing; Rose had always told Amethyst that no stars were alike. Some would glow brighter because they are closer or larger; while others would be fainter since they were smaller or farther away. Either way, all stars are beautiful to look at, and their differences are what makes them so unique.

Amethyst had always kept that story close to her, metaphorical, heart for the longest time; it was something that helped her stand whenever she was down. However, now… she was just wondering if Rose really meant what she said, or if she was merely trying to make the purple Gem feel better, because of how she is. Rose lied about Bismuth, after all; it wouldn't surprise her if she lied about…

Amethyst heard bleeping and turned to where the sound was coming from and discovered it was the castle's scanners. The purple Gem decided to investigate and saw that it was picking up the Sun Incinerator again. Amethyst observed the scanner's computer and was able to find the Homeworld ship's current coordinates, and where they were heading to now; if she acted fast enough, Amethyst would be able to catch up with them before they leave and get her second round with Jasper. Amethyst made a quick mental note of the directions and ran out of the control room, remaining as quiet as possible as she silently sprinted to the hangar; being careful not to wake the others.

On her way there, Amethyst knew that the Yellow Lion wasn't going to condone this kind of decision and lock her out; so, the Crystal Gem decided to leave through other means. The Lions weren't the only vehicles in the hangar to choose from; there were other crafts, such as Altean exploratory jets. Despite them being well over 10,000 years old, and slower than a Lion, Amethyst thought they were better than nothing as she reached the docking bay and hopped in the nearest one; entering the Sun Incinerators coordinates onto the archaic computer.

 _Amethyst_.

The Crystal Gem heard her Lion calling to her in a sad, disappointed tone; which made Amethyst feel somewhat wrong inside as she looked at the large vehicle that she had grown fond of. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do." Amethyst apologized as the small craft begins to silently rise and swiftly flies out of the castle; remaining undetected.

Amethyst intended to make this quick, she would be Jasper and return to the castle as soon as possible. She also knew she was going to get in big trouble for this, and greatly disappoint Steven; but she figured that it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. After taking a moment to clear her thoughts, Amethyst flew away from the Castle of Lions; ready for her rematch.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning._**

Bismuth was working in her forge; striking her hammer-hand on hot metal while Lance leaned on a nearby wall, watching the Gem, intensely; not letting her out of his sight for a second. Even though Steven was able to forgive Bismuth a few days ago; not everyone on the Castle of Lion was able to turn a blind I to what the Crystal Gem almost did. The Voltron Force trusts the judgment of their Blue Paladin, and that Bismuth will not be bubbled and is free to roam around the castle; on the condition that someone keeps an eye on her.

It was Lance's turn to watch her now; with Bismuth expecting him to flirt with her at any moment, but no… he was utterly distrusting of the large Gem, eying her like a Trythorian hawk-bat ready to strike back at the first sign of danger. At first, she thought that receiving the stink-eye from Keith was discomforting; especially when he had his luxite blade on him.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Bismuth asked the Altean Prince; unnerved and annoyed by his glares. "You know I'm not going to try anything."

"You tried to kill Steven over a disagreement," Lance said with a shocking amount of venom in his tone. "And you hurt Connie too. So, no offense but I, and everyone else on board will be keeping our eyes you for a while."

"I admit it, I janked up in the worst way possible." Bismuth admitted as she stopped hammering. "Rose hurt me a long time ago, and I wanted to hurt her back, but Steven showed me that I was wrong and forgave me. Why can't you guys trust me?"

"Steven is a kid who has been through a lot; even before he joined the war against the Galra," Lance stated; standing straight. "Yet he still has the patience to see the good in and trust people who may not deserve it. However, the rest of us aren't like Steven; if you want us to trust you, you're going to have to earn it."

Bismuth let out a sigh as she takes the slab of metal and cools it off in a container of water. "I understand." The Crystal Gem said; pulling out the metal and examining it.

"Everyone in the control room. Now!" Allura's voice shouted over the castle's communicator. "We've picked up a distress signal."

"What's going on?" Bismuth asked Lance.

"Trouble." The Altean Prince answered.

"I'll stay here until…" Bismuth began.

"Nope." Lance interrupted. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight, not even for a single tick; so, you're coming with me."

"Fine, let's go." Bismuth said as she and Lance make their way to the control room.

* * *

Allura greeted the Voltron Force and caught notice of Bismuth as they all entered the control room. Lance explained that he wasn't going to leave her alone, as well as stating that if the castle is in danger; she deserves to be aware too. Allura understandingly nodded to her cousin and looked over at the others; but noticed that Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst weren't with them. Before she could point that out to the others, the young Half-Gem and green Gem sprint into the room with worried expressions.

"Steven, Peridot." Allura began. "What's wrong?"

Neither of the Crystal Gems answered and did a head count of everyone in the room; noticing they are one Paladin short, before turning to Allura. "Have any of you guys seen Amethyst? We haven't seen her all day." Steven informed the others; whom all shook their heads and said they haven't.

"We assumed she was in her quarters, and we went to get her after hearing you needed us," Peridot explained. "But she wasn't in there."

"Hang on; I'll bring up the castle's security footage," Allura informed as she typed in the commands on her holo-pads.

"Hopefully she just fell asleep somewhere and didn't hear us." Peridot prayed as Allura started her digital search.

"I don't see her anywhere on the cameras." Allura pointed out as she searched every single part of the castle. "I'm going to rewind the footage all the way to yesterday to see if I can find her." After a few quintants of rewinding; the Princess eventually found footage of Amethyst in the control room, before enlarging it for the rest of the team to see.

The footage shows Amethyst examining the castle's scanners computer and her stealing an Altean jet. "Did she seriously just leave us?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"I don't think she's leaving us; I think she's looking for something." Shiro deduced, before turning to Peridot. "Peridot, can you find out what Amethyst was looking at on the scanners?"

"Yes, I can," Peridot stated as she ran over to the computer and filtered the information to around the time Amethyst was looking at it; with her face contorting in fear as she realized what's going on. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Steven asked with concern.

"The scanners picked up the Sun Incinerator's location last night," Peridot explained. "Amethyst must be going after it."

"She's not going after it per se; she's going after Jasper." Pidge quickly figured out.

"Is she crazy?" Lance asked. "You guys said that Jasper nearly killed her when they first fought; why would she go after…"

"Wounded pride." Bismuth pointed out. "Quartzes hate losing and would do anything to get a shot at those who beat them."

"So, now we're stuck without a Yellow Paladin; while someone somewhere could be in danger," Matt stated.

"I almost forgot about the S.O.S," Allura said as she turned to her advisor. "Coran, play the message."

"Right, Princess," Coran responded as he carried out the order.

"Hello? If anyone can hear this; my people are in danger." A robotic, monotone sounding voice begged. "My name is Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians; the Galra have taken all our supplies and resources, before destroying all but one engine on our ark; just as my people were prepared to leave our beloved home before it dissolves completely. Please, if anyone can hear this, help us! We're begging you!"

"Have you found the location of the S.O.S.?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, it is coming from the Taujeer," Coran answered. "A world well-known for its toxic atmosphere and oceans of acid and isn't too far from where we are now."

"Understood," Shiro stated, before turning to the Paladins of Voltron. "Armor up and get to your Lions!"

"What about Amethyst?" Steven asked. "We can't just leave her."

"But we can't leave the Taujeerians to their fate either," Shiro answered back. "I'm sorry, but Amethyst is on her own for now."

"On the contrary, I think Steven can go get Amethyst." Connie pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Both Shiro and Steven asked.

"When Steven and I first found the Blue Lion; she was calling both of our names," Connie stated, looking at Steven; who quickly remembered. "I think the Blue Lion saws us both as worthy before we formed Stevonnie. In other words, Steven and I could pilot her individually."

"It's a big "if," but it could work." Shiro pointed out. "New plan, Connie will take Blue Lion, while Steven gets to Amethyst."

"But what if something goes wrong; what if you need Stevonnie?" Steven asked his Jam Bud.

"I'll be fine," Connie assured. "Just make sure Amethyst gets back here safe."

"I will, and good luck," Steven said as both friends hugged each other.

As Pidge and Peridot were about to leave with the others, the human girl stops and looks at the Green Gem, both overhearing the conversation between Steven, Connie, and Shiro. "Peridot, I think you should go with Steven." Katie honestly said. "Help him find Amethyst; she's your friend too."

"Are you sure you don't need my aid?" Peridot asked her fellow Paladin. "Splitting up the group would make us all vulnerable.

"I'll do what I can on my own," Katie said, shaking the green Gems hand. "Good luck, Peridot."

"Good luck to you to." Peridot said back.

* * *

The Lions and castle head towards Taujeer in one direction, while Steven and Peridot go after Amethyst in the opposite direction. The Black Lion led the charge, followed by the Red Lion, then the Green Lion, and finally the Blue Lion; who was moving a lot slower than usual.

"Connie, are you all right?" Shiro asked over his communicator. "Blue is looking a little sluggish."

"Blue seems to work better when it's both me and Steven in control," Connie answered over her communicator. "But I can still pilot her."

"Don't worry Connie." Steven began over his communicator. "Peridot and I will be back as soon as possible, with Amethyst to help out."

"The further we go from each other, the more likely we'll lose communication," Takashi explained over his communicator. "Be careful you two, Black Paladin out." The Paladins fly on ahead until Steven and Peridot disappeared out of their visual range.

Two hours go by just as the Paladins catch sight of the Taujeerian home planet; a massive green sphere that radiates energy from its surface. "Be advised Paladins; we all should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon," Coran informed everyone while monitoring the computers.

"Raise the particle barrier and scan for Galra," Allura ordered; with the cyan colored forcefield enveloping the entire castle.

"Be advised Paladins; we're picking up radiation from the planet," Matt informed; picking up energy spikes on the screens. "The kind that would scramble our communications."

"Roger," Shiro replied. "Keep the castle as far away from the planet as you can to maintain our connection."

"Understood," Allura responded; just as Shiro opens a communication with the rest of the Paladins.

"All right, everyone. If we must leave our Lion's, our armor will protect us from the radiation, but not for long; only exit if necessary. Now form up; we're heading to the surface." Shiro ordered.

"Roger!" The other Paladins sounded off as they headed towards the planet.

* * *

"I hope Amethyst is okay," Steven told Peridot as she piloted their Altean exploratory jet.

"She'll be fine, Steven," Peridot assured. "I mean, you lived with her for… how old are you again?"

"I'm fourteen," Steven answered.

"Fourteen years, you've lived with her for fourteen years." Peridot began. "You should know what Amethyst is capable of."

"I know what she's capable of, Dot," Steven answered. "It's just how she's choosing to use it that's worrying me."

"Would you mind elaborating." Peridot requested.

"When I first discovered my powers, I felt useless to the others; with times were Garnet and Pearl looked at me more as a hindrance than help," Steven explained. "And when I was a low moment, Amethyst came to me and said that I shouldn't let anyone make me feel like garbage."

"I think I'm following," Peridot said.

"Amethyst was always my confidence booster because she was always confident in herself; it's what made her so cool and strong," Steven stated. "But ever since her first encounter with Jasper, she's been losing that confidence; feeling like garbage."

"And you're afraid that's going to affect her performance against Jasper, now." Peridot deduced.

"Yes," Steven admitted.

"Don't worry, Steven. We're going to get to her." Peridot reassured. "After all, we're near the planet already."

The ship continued to follow Amethyst's coordinates; bringing them closer to a desert planet that looked like a massive, sandstone marble. "This doesn't look like a Homeworld colony. I would know." Peridot points out as they draw closer to the world.

"What's that?" Steven asked, noticing the sound.

"I updated the ship's computer to pick up if any hostiles are nearby." Peridot explained. "And according to it; there is a small Galra scouting party of two, on the planet." Suddenly, a jolt of realization popped into the green Gems head. "Of course, the Sun Incinerator stopped here for a personal vendetta against the Galra; only two scouts, which Jasper could handle with ease. Now let's land and get our Amy back."

* * *

"I don't see any Galra," Connie stated, observing her scanners.

"But it does look they've been here," Keith said, taking in the surrounding area.

"Guys, the BLIP-tech is picking up some life forms nearby," Pidge informed. "They're not Galra."

"Must be the Taujeerians." Shiro deduced. "Let's greet them and see how we can help."

The four Lions of Voltron followed the BLIP-tech scanner; finding a large group of grub-like humanoids with four arms and green bodies with a sumo wrestler like shape, and paddle-like tails, with a single, round eye; whom the Paladins assumed to be the Taujeerians. The Lions slow down and land a few meters away from them, allowing their pilots to exit.

"Thank goodness you're here! Our prayers have been answered!" One of the larger Taujeerians gratefully said as he approached the group.

"I take it you're Baujal?" Shiro assumed. "We picked up your S.O.S."

"Yes, I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians." The large alien confirmed. "The Galra have taken everything from us; destroying our ship's engines before leaving. We must evacuate the planet before it dissolves completely!"

"What do you mean by, "dissolve?" Keith asked; only to get a, understandably, nasty sneer from the Taujeerian.

"It's okay; he's with us," Shiro assured. "And against the empire; but like he asked, what you mean?"

"My people have known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer." Baujal began to explain. "When that time came; our ancestors planned to evacuate the population to our moon. We already have a colony built there to wait out the planets "shedding process." So, we've relocated to higher ground and constructed the _Ark of Taujeer_."

"Then the Galra came," Pidge concluded.

"You are correct, young one," Baujal answered. "Empirical Galra, led by a vile commander named Morvok, attacked and robbed us of vital resources; leaving us with only one operational engine, stranding us here."

"Don't worry; we'll save your people," Keith assured.

"I believe you," Baujal said. "For you have lion-shaped ships, and I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five brave Paladins dedicated to... wait a tick." The Taujeerian paused and did a head count of the group. "I see only four of you. Are you not Voltron?"

"We are." Keith honestly answered.

"Then where is the fifth Paladin?" Baujal understandably asked out of curiosity.

"She's not here, but we can still help you," Shiro assured.

"I believe we would all feel more comfortable with all five Paladins being present." The Taujeerian admitted.

"Duly noted," Shiro said before turning to the others. "Let's get back into the Lions and examine the ship; see what we're dealing with."

However, before any of the Paladins could carry out the order, the ground begins to rumble; throwing everyone off balance. "What was that?" Connie asked as she and Pidge leaned on each other for support.

"That was the surface deteriorating." Baujal gravely explained.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked the alien.

Baujal remained silent for a moment before looking at the Black Paladin and answering, "Not long."

* * *

"It is bright out here," Steven complained as he and Peridot explored a nearby canyon on the desert planet; where Amethyst's stolen jet was found nearby.

"The direction of the sun and the unique red sandstone in the area could be affecting your vision." Peridot deduced. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine," Steven assured. "Let's keep searching."

A half-hour goes by as the two Crystal Gem searched for their purple friend; eventually spotting her looking at something over a rock. "Ame…" Steven began to call out; but the quartz quickly spotted him and placed her index finger near her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Steven and Peridot ran over to the purple Crystal Gem; discovering that she is spying on Jasper, who was surrounded by beaten and bleeding Galra on the ground and lifting one off the ground by the throat. None of them could tell if they were alive or dead; but considering the ruthlessness of the orange quartz, it is likely the latter. Emerald and her rubies were nowhere to be seen, but it was safe to assume they were nearby.

"What are you two doing here?" Amethyst quietly asked her friends.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Peridot softly replied. "What the quiznack were you thinking, going alone."

"This is something I have to do; you wouldn't understand," Amethyst answered.

The Galra in Jasper's hand coughed in pain and looked down at the Homeworld Gem. "If you expect me to talk; you can forget it." The Galra soldier said. "I'll die before I tell you anything…"

"Pipe down!" Jasper interrupted; slamming the soldier on the ground, before painfully stomping her foot on his chest. "Pathetic. I can't believe you're responsible for what has happened to multiple colonies; your as useless as Rose Quartz's organic allies, and that off-colored runt."

"What is your point in killing my men?" The soldier asked, spitting out some blood. "Did you do it to avenge your own or something?"

"No. I did it because I could." Jasper answered, with a satisfied sound in her tone; before crushing the Galra's chest, killing him.

Peridot and Steven gulped in fear the display. "We need to get back to the jet before…" Peridot began but stopped upon seeing Amethyst has disappeared from her cover and is attempting to sneak up on the Gem by inching across a ledge; with her whip in hand.

"Amethyst…" Steven silently cried out to the purple Gem; who just ignored him.

"Emerald this is Jasper; the Galra have been taken care of," Jasper informed over her communicator.

"I hope you had your fun because I'm coming to your location," Emerald answered over her comms. "And when I get there, we're heading straight to Yellow Diamonds nearest colony. We've already risked our necks with this little detour; you may not be a Diamond Fearing Gem, but I am."

"Don't worry, they all got what they deserved," Jasper said as she ends her communication. "We all get what we deserve; right Amethyst?" Jasper quickly turned around with an arrogant smirk; surprising the Crystal Gem, who fell from her ledge onto the ground. "What do you want, runt? You here for a rematch?"

"I'm here to win!" Amethyst shouted, standing and pulling out a second whip.

"Oh please, you know exactly how this will go; but I'm in a good mood right now." Jasper over confidently said. "So, I'll give you a chance to turn around and run away. After all, you were fated to lose the moment you came out wrong."

"That's not true!" Steven shouted as she and Peridot rush to Amethysts aid; with the Demi-Gem quickly summoning his shield.

"Rose?" Jasper confusingly asked. "You changed your form again; aw, are you making yourself look weak for your little friend? Because in all honesty, I liked your previous form; it gave me a good fight."

"We're not here to fight," Steven explained. "We just want…"

"Stay out of this Steven, she's mine!" Amethyst shouted as she flings her whips at the enemy quartz.

* * *

"Even if everything goes smoothly, the repairs to the Ark will still take time." Pidge logically stated her comms; overheard by Allura, Lance, Coran, Matt, and Bismuth.

"And time isn't a luxury we have," Keith added in over his comms.

"We need to slow down that shedding," Shiro stated over his comms.

"How are we supposed to stop a planet that's coming apart?" Pidge questioned.

"Even if we figure that part out; how are we going to repair the Ark from the inside and out without getting poisoned?" Shiro stated. "Unless…" Then a thought suddenly popped into the Black Paladins head on what they can do. "Allura, is Bismuth with you? Can she hear us?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Bismuth's voice answered over the comms, as the rest of the crew and Paladins listened to the discussion. "What do you need?"

"As a Gem, is it safe to assume you can survive radioactive environments?" Shiro asked.

"Gems can't survive in them, but they can live in them far longer than most organics." Bismuth answered.

"Well, would they be able to survive in one long enough to repair an Ark?" Shiro questioned.

The comms remained silent for a moment until Bismuth responded with, "I see what you're getting at, and the answer is yes."

"Allura, take Bismuth to the hangar; I'm bringing her to the Ark," Shiro stated.

"What?" Allura questioned the Black Paladin.

"Is that even a good idea?" Lance asked over the comms.

"No, but it's better than nothing." Shiro pointed out; flying towards the Castle of Lions. "Steven trusted Bismuth to let her out, despite what happened, and we all trust Steven. Even though it's a thin line, Bismuth deserves a chance to prove that trust. Besides, she won't be able to try anything bad here."

"Hm." Bismuth began, sounding thankful. "Now I understand why the Black Lion chose you."

"I have an idea that can help, just let me talk to them." Bismuth explained. "I know that we have a thin line of trust; but I'm not going to try anything, please."

Allura remained silent for a moment to weigh her options and decide if it's worth putting their faith into Bismuth; but if she can save the Taujeerians, it's worth the risk. "Fine but keep your eyes and ears on her," Allura said. "We'll meet you in the hangar. Castle of Lions out."

"While that's good and all, how will this solve the shedding problem?" Keith asked as the Red, Blue and Green Lions of Voltron flew around the _Ark of Taujeer_.

"I can help with that too." Bismuth began. "When I made structures for Homeworld. Whenever it began to fall apart, me and other Bismuths would sew it back together while working on stabilizing it."

"Sew it back to…" Keith began to question, but then developed an idea of what the Crystal Gem meant. "Pidge, the Green Lion can create tough vines; if we produce those vines in the surface cracks, they could act like stitches."

"But wouldn't the vines dissolve from the acid?" Pidge asked.

"Not if we freeze them," Connie added in. "It won't hold forever, but it will buy us some time."

"Pidge, Connie, the two of you take care of those cracks. Keith, you keep the Ark stable, and make sure that ship does not fall into the acid." Shiro ordered as he arrived in the castle's hangar; picking up Bismuth.

"On it." The Paladins responded as they carried out their tasks.

Pidge aimed the Green Lion at the cracks; gripping her Bayard and thrusting it into her lion's activation slot. Jade energy begins radiating from the Green Lion as Vine Cannon materializes on its back. "Firing the Vine Cannon!" Pidge shouted as she launched its booming blast on to the fracturing surface. Several large vines shoot out in every direction; pulling the cracks together and stabilizing them. "Now, Connie!"

"Right!" Connie shouted as she pulled the trigger and firing a crystalline energy beam at the vines; although this blast wasn't as powerful as it was in the past, it still did its job. "It worked!"

"We're not done yet." Shiro began; flying back to the group with the blacksmith. "Focus on sealing up the rest of those cracks; we'll be there shortly."

* * *

"Oh, this quintant has just been wonderful today." Commander Morvok happily said as the stout Galran flew on his hover-pad, around the bridge of his Dreadnaught. "We've got so many new resources for the Galra Empire; surely our Emperor will be happy, and all like, "excellent work Morvok, you've always been my favorite Commander; far better than Prorok or Sendak," Morvok said in best impression of Zarkon. "Oh, I can hear his elegant words already."

"Commander Morvok." Emperor Zarkon said on the holo-screen as it appeared before the Galra Commander; who let out a small scream in surprise.

"E… E… Emperor Zarkon." Morvok stuttered as he quickly parked his hover-pad; nervously standing before his master. "This… this is an unexpected sire, what can I do for you? Your Lordship."

"Haggar and Druids have detected the Lions of Voltron near Taujeer." Zarkon explained. "I would usually send someone more competent to deal with this task, but you are the only Dreadnaught near his location. Your orders are to capture Voltron and bring him to Castle Doom."

"If I may, my Emperor." Morvok anxiously began. "If I may, my Emperor, I was able to acquire many resources from Taujeer, all to glorify your mighty reign…"

"Your bootlicking does not impress me, Morvok," Zarkon replied.

"I did not mean to show disrespect." Morvok apologized, sweating bullets. "I merely meant that I could be more useful if I were to bring you these resources instead of..."

"Are you refusing my order?" Zarkon questioned; running thin on patience.

"Of course not!" Morvok quickly response; saluting to his master. "I will not fail you, Lord Zarkon."

"See that you don't. Vrepit Sa!" Zarkon lastly said as the video feed cuts out.

Morvok fearfully gulps before turning his attention to his crew. "Well, you heard our Emperor! Unless you want him to execute us all, get this ship moving!"

* * *

"Well, it's not pretty, but it should get you airborne." Bismuth assured as she hammered and welded in the final repairs.

"Thank you, master blacksmith." Baujal thanked the Gem, shaking her hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing bismuth with you." The bulky Gem punned; winking at him with a confident smile.

"Great work Bismuth, I'll fly around and pick you…" Shiro began over his comms, only to be cut-off by the lion's beeping scanner. "Oh no."

"What's going on?" Bismuth asked over the comms.

"A Galra Dreadnaught is on its way here!" Shiro informed the others hear a massive boom; spotting the enemy ship approaching the planet and deploying its Erto fighters.

"That's Morvok's ship," Baujal informed Bismuth and the Paladins; while the rest of the Taujeerians begin to panic.

"Paladins, this is Allura!" The Princess informed over the castle's comms. "I have everyone arming the castle's defenses; protect the Ark for as long as you can."

"Right," Shiro answered. "Keith, take Red and help the castle. Connie and Pidge, sew up the ground. Bismuth, get in the Ark with the other Taujeerians; it'll protect you from the radiation. I'll help stabilize it."

"Roger." Crystal Gem and all the Paladins responded; carrying out their tasks.

* * *

"Wow, this might go far better than expected; we could capture Voltron!" Morvok praised to himself. "I could get transferred back to Castle Doom; or even better, maybe Zarkon will invite me to sit next to him during a gladiator match! The ultimate honor! Go Morvok! Go Morvok!" But was interrupted by a series of booms.

"Sir!" One of the Galra soldiers shouted. "The Red Lion just destroyed half of the Ertos!"

"What?" Morvok shouted in disbelief. "Deploy more fighters and fire on them with our full arsenal, NOW!"

* * *

The Red Lion flew circles around the Dreadnaught's laser fire in its pursuit against several of the newly deployed Galra fighters. Keith fires his Lion's Maw Cannon at the enemy ships, incinerating them on the spot, before going after new targets; while Allura, Coran, Matt, and Lance provide supporting fire from the Castle of Lions.

* * *

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" Morvok repeatedly ordered.

"We are sir, but that Lion is too fast for us to hit." A Galra soldier informed a panicking Morvok. "Sir, if I may suggest something; the Taujeerians still have their Ark on the planet's surface."

Upon hearing that information, Morvok developed a wicked idea to turn the tide of the battle. "Why didn't I think of that? Attention all crewmember and Erto pilots; your new target is the Taujeerian vessel. Sink that piece of space junk into the acid!"

* * *

Keith successfully destroyed more enemy fighters and began to move on to the next wave; when the ship suddenly changed their course to down to the planet and began firing. "Guys, you have incoming enemy fighters!" Keith shouted over the comms.

"Quiznack!" Shiro cursed, as he and Black Lion tried to keep the _Ark of Taujeer_ stable. "Connie, Pidge, have you finished sewing the planet?

"We just finished, Shiro!" The Green Paladin answered over her comms.

"Then take out those Ertos before they do some real damage!" Shiro ordered over his communicator.

"On it!" Connie responded over her comms; with the Blue and Green Lions taking flight.

"Bismuth, how are you doing in the Ark?" Shiro asked the Crystal Gem.

"Everyone is on board." Bismuth answered over her comms, sounding more exhausted the usual. "The radiation is starting to affect my physical form; I don't know how long I have until I poof."

"I'm heading to you now; get ready to hop in," Shiro informed, flying the Black Lion over to the large vessels entrance.

The Green and Blue Lions of Voltron fired their maw cannons at the incoming ships; half of them became frozen, while the other half were destroyed. However, the debris unintentional crashes into the ice-covered surface cracks; damaging them and slowly causing the surface to come apart again.

"No, no, no!" Connie shouted as she flew back to the ground and quickly started to freeze it again, but it does not stop the earth from rumbling and tipping the Ark closer to the acid. Bismuth quickly hops into the Black Lion before Shiro pilots her back to the Ark to stabilize the vessel once again; leaving Pidge and Keith to deal with more incoming fighters and laser fire from the Dreadnaught. Even with the mighty Castle of Lions on their side, things were not going well.

Despite Connie's attempts to keep the surface intact, the ice breaks apart to quickly and causes the Ark to slide closer to the sulfuric ocean. Realizing she can't freeze the surface anymore, the Blue Paladin decides to aid Shiro with keeping the Ark intact. "Steven, please hurry." Connie prayed to herself. "We're being overwhelmed; we need Voltron."

* * *

"Who's the runt now?" Amethyst loudly asked as she struck Jasper with her whips; who takes the attacks head-on without flinching or appearing to be in pain. "You ready for more? Because there's more where that came from!"

After realizing that her attacks aren't doing anything, Amethyst growls as she tightens her grip on her whip, igniting them on fire and spin dashing towards her opponent; creating a small explosion upon collision that knocks both quartzes onto the ground. Amethyst weakly gets on to her feet, while Jasper hops up with ease and shrugs off any damage that she took.

"Is it sinking in yet?" Jasper self-confidently asked the purple Gem; walking towards her. "That cold realization that you never stood a chance. You know what that's called? It's called despair." With one swift and powerful kick, Amethyst was sent flying into the air; but was luckily caught by Steven and Peridot. "Rose Quartz, are you seriously going to let that weakling fight your own battles. If so, then I'm severely disappointed; because the Rose Quartz I remember would face the danger by herself!" Jasper begins approaching the two Crystal Gems. "Now it is time to take you. It is time to make you pay for everything!"

"Steven." Amethyst weakly began as she broke down into tears. "She's too strong. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work… in the end, she came out right, and I came out... wrong..."

"That's not true," Steven replied to his Gem-sister in a powerful tone; grabbing Amethyst's attention. "That's just what Jasper thinks. She's the only one who thinks you should be like her! Stop trying to be like Jasper. You're nothing like Jasper! You're like me! Because the both of us are not like anybody else; yeah, it sucks… But at least I've got you, and you've got me!" Tears began to roll down the boy's eyes, as he helps his fellow Crystal Gem up. "So, stop leaving me out of this."

"Us worse Gems stick together," Amethyst said as she smiled back at her Gem-brother; with hers and Steven's gemstones glowing. "That's why we're the best." The purple Gem hugged Steven, as they're body both glow brightly and merge into one; surprising Jasper and Peridot.

As soon as the light disappeared, what stood in its place was a mysterious figure with a large body, a height around Jasper's, and three arms, one right arm, and one left arm; with a forearm stemming from the elbow. The individual had a dark complexion with bushy eyebrows and peach colored freckles on their cheeks and elbows, and dark brown curly hair that reaches down to their shoulders; with the left eye covered by it, along with plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Whose outfit was a combination of Steven and Amethyst attire; as well as having the two Gems gemstone located on the chest and navel areas.

"What a beautiful day!" The individual happily shouted.

"A Fusion!" Jasper and Peridot exclaimed at the same time; the former in shock, and the latter in excitement.

"Oh yeah, they did fuse." The amalgamation of Steven and Amethyst said. "I think I should come up with a name."

"Who cares what your name is!" Peridot shouted. "Just fight her already!"

"I got one." The Fusion said, acting more serious; but still had some playfulness "I am neither Steven "Rose Quartz" Universe, nor Amethyst…" The Fusion summons Steven's and Amethysts whip at the same time; combining them into a new weapon… a yo-yo. "Smokey Quartz is my name, and I'm here to chew bubblegum and kick ass… and I'm all out of bubblegum."

* * *

With the Paladins desperately needing Voltron, and the rest of the crew disposed to man the castle's weaponry; the task of piloting the Yellow Lion has fallen to one man… nay, one hero.

"Finally, Alfor. I will walk in your footsteps!" Coran exclaimed as he stood before the Yellow Lion; cladded in ancient Altean military armor. "Oh, Yellow Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin, but I, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, humbly accept this task to..."

The Yellow Lion lets out a mighty roar and flies out of the hangar on its own; disappearing from a stunned, and disappointed Coran's sight.

"Uh… okay… guys." Coran began. "So, yeah the… the Yellow Lion ran away."

* * *

"If you think I'm intimidated, think again!" Jasper shouted as she summoned her helmet. "You're not the first Fusion I've fought; it's just a cheap trick to make weak Gems stronger. It'll amount you to nothing; it's useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! A Gem like you will never defeat me; I am the Ultimate Quartz!"

"You talk too much." Smokey overconfidently said as they hit Jasper in the face with their yo-yo; getting a hysterical laugh from Peridot. "I think I'll call this one the "Sink and Dink" attack," Smokey announced as they smacked Jasper in the face, then the stomach; injuring the Homeworld Gem, much to her surprise.

"Lucky shot," Jasper grunted as she got on all fours. "Savor it while it lasts, because you won't get another one!" The orange quartz spin dashes towards Smokey Quartz at a ridiculously fast speed; however, the Fusion dodges it in time by using their yo-yo to rope a nearby ledge and cause Jasper to crash into the canyon wall.

"That's got to hurt," Smokey said as Jasper got back onto her feet; far angrier than they've ever seen her.

"I will turn shards into a necklace!" Jasper threatened as she charged at the Fusion; seething with unyielding rage.

"Hold on; I've got a _fan_ favorite coming up." Smokey said as they summoned two more yo-yos'. "It's so cool, that it will blow you away." The Fusion began twirling the yo-yos' as fast as they could; creating a miniature tornado that engulfs Jasper. The orange quartz spins around in the cyclone for a moment before being tossed out and crashing into the ground; with bruises all over her body. "And that's all folks."

"Great job, Smokey!" Peridot happily shouted; hugging the Fusion.

"Why thank you, P-Dot," Smokey replied, hugging the green Gem back.

"R… Rose… Quartz." Jasper weakly muttered, grabbing the attention of the Crystal Gems as she stood up; her physical form glitching as a crack is seen on Homeworld Gem's gemstone.

Smokey gasps at what they, unintentionally done, and diffuse into Steven and Amethyst. "Jasper…" Steven began as he slowly walked towards the now dying Gem.

"Steven, be careful," Amethyst told her Gem-brother.

"I can't just let her die," Steven said as he stepped closer to Jasper.

"R… Rose… Quartz." Jasper continued mutter.

"I'm not Rose, I'm Steven, I just want to try and heal you." The Half-Gem tried to explain; only for Jasper to swipe at the teenaged boy, barely missing him.

"Hahaha." Jasper begins chuckling as the cracks spread further and further along her gemstone; glitching more often now. "I see how you do it now R… R… Rose you want Gems after they're worthless, you wa… wait until after they've lo... lo... lost, because when yo... you're at the bo… bo… bo… bottom, you'll follow anyone. That makes yo... you feel like less of a… a… failure. Is that how you were able to build your army? Did you take everyone th… that she deemed unworthy? You said you wanted to heal me… well, don't. I've been fighting from the second I broke fr… fr… free of the Earth's crust, because of you, and will n… n… not accept anything from you…"

"Jasper, no one deserves to die…" Steven began.

"You don't get to say that!" Jasper shouted with tears in her eyes, startling the teenager. "Where was that mercy when did what did to my colony, to my planet, to… to MY DIAMOND!"

"What did my mom do to Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked, only to get a confused and more enraged look that caused the cracks to spread even faster.

"M… My Diamond! Yo… Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper cried out in a fit of pure rage, which then quickly turned into pain as the cracks along her gemstone grew worse by the second; Steven needed to act soon.

"Hang on," Steven said as he licked his hand and placed it on her gemstone. Nothing happens at first, but then the orange quartzes gem glows a bright pink and completely heals. However, the strain from her injuries caused the physical form to disperse.

Steven reaches to pick up the gemstone, but the roar of an engine grows louder as the three Crystal Gems spot the Sun Incinerator approaching them; with Eyeball, Army and Navy of the Ruby Squad hopping out of the ship and landing in front of Steven, who backs up from the red Gems.

"What did you do to Jasper you little…" Eyeball began, as she advanced towards Steven with rage in her eye.

"Stand down, soldier," Doc ordered. "Let's grab Jasper and get out of here."

"But…" Eyeball began to protest.

"That's an order," Doc replied, picking up Jasper's gemstone and bubbling it.

The Sun Incinerator lowered itself closer to the ground to allow the rubies to hop on board. Doc went first, then Army, then Eyeball; who gave Steven a menacing glare before the Sun Incinerator takes off.

"Steven!" Both Amethyst and Peridot shouted as they ran to their friend.

"Are you okay?" The green Gem asks.

"I'm fine," Steven assured his friends, as they helped him onto his feet; but was far from fine. "That was just a lot to take in."

"Come on; we need to get back to the shuttle and help the others, ASAP." Peridot reminded.

"What's going on?" Amethyst asked.

"We'll explain when we get to the jet," Peridot said when the trio hears a mighty roar and spot the Yellow Lion flying towards and landing in front of them.

"I think she'll be faster." Amethyst said as the Yellow Lion allowed all three of them inside and permitted the purple Gem to pilot her once more.

* * *

"We can't hold this any longer!" Connie grunted over her comms as the Ark draws closer to the acid.

"We have to!" Shiro shouted over his comms. "If we let go, the Taujeerians will die!"

"Let me give you a hand with that!" Amethysts voice announced over the comms as the Yellow Lion flies in an aids Shiro and Connie; successfully using the lion's added strength to stabilize the Ark. "Sorry I'm late."

"We'll discuss that later," Shiro said to the returning Paladin. "It's good to have you back, Amethyst."

"It's good to be back, Chief." The Yellow Paladin answered with renewed confidence. "Connie, Pidge, I'm sending Steven and Dot over to you guys." The Yellow Lion opens her maw as Steven and Peridot float out into space; protected by pink bubble shields. The Blue Lion grabs Steven; who quickly fuses into Stevonnie with his Jam Bud, while the Green Lion flies in and catches Peridot; happily welcoming Pidge's co-pilot back.

"All right, everyone. Let's show the Galra who they're dealing with." Shiro ordered. "Form Voltron!"

* * *

The five lions let out a mighty roar as they soared up into the heavens. The Black Lion's body altered itself; retracting its fore-legs and back-legs and rising vertically upwards; extending out its connector stubs.

"Form feet and legs!" The Blue and Yellow Lion, followed behind their leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, before bending their heads forward in the ninety-degree angle; instantly connecting themselves with the back-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" The Red and Green Lion's soared along aside its leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, and extending their heads and bodies forward, before attaching themselves to the fore-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"And I'll form… the head!" As soon as the four, multicolored lions attached themselves to the Black Lion, the lead beast opened its maw to reveal the face of Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

* * *

"Sir the Paladins have formed Voltron." A Galra soldier informed Morvok. "If he is as powerful as Zarkon says, shouldn't we retreat?"

"Never!" Morvok stoically shouted. "Order all fighters to continue attacking the Ark and aim all of our weapon on it too. If we happen to perish today; to die for the Galra Empire is the highest honor imaginable! Vrepit Sa!

"Vrepit Sa!" All the soldiers onboard the Dreadnaught proudly shouted as they carried out their task; while Commander Morvok, unbeknownst to them, sneaks his way out of the bridge to the nearest escape pod.

* * *

"The Galra aren't giving up their attack on the Ark!" Pidge pointed out as more fighter fly to the planet's surface, with the Dreadnaught firing down on the ship as well.

"Then we take them out quickly. Form sabers!" Shiro ordered.

"Right!" Keith and Stevonnie shouted as they thrust their Bayard's into their respected lion's activation slots.

The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red before a large blade appears in his hand; while the right leg of Voltron flashes a bright blue before the energy crawls up the robot's body to left arm; where a second saber materializes in that hand.

"Let's do this!" Shiro shouted as Stevonnie and Amethyst maxed Voltron's thrusters and charged at his enemies with his hyper-fast speed that made everything appear to move in slow motion; making quick work of all the Galra fighters, and the Dreadnaught.

"Nice work everyone." Shiro praised the Paladins. "Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety."

Voltron deactivated his weapons and flew onto Taujeer's surface and proceeds to lift the Ark above his head with little effort; flying away just in time as the acid completely dissolves the ground below.

* * *

"Thank you; mighty Paladins of Voltron." Baujal gratefully said; shaking Shiro's hand. "My people are in your debt. If you ever need our aid in the fight against the Galra, we will happily lend it."

"That is much appreciated, Baujal." Shiro responded, before the Voltron Force parted ways with their new allies.

* * *

"I know what you're all going to say, and I deserve it." A guilt-filled Amethyst said as the others gathered around her in the castle's control room. "I snuck off and abandoned you all to settle a petty grudge; I don't blame you guys if you hate me now."

"We don't hate you Amethyst," Allura told the purple Gem. "We're just disappointed with how you chose to handle things on your own. You know that we would've helped you; but not at the cost of protecting the universe."

"I know," Amethyst said again. "I'm a Paladin of Voltron who has a responsibility, and I chose to act selfish, and put all of you in danger, but it took one stubborn, and wonderful dude to show me that no is perfect." Amethyst looked at Steven, who nodded back with a smile. "And through that said dude, I also learned to accept that once you make a mistake; all you can ever really do is try your best to make up for your wrongs," Amethyst concluded as she looked over at Bismuth.

"That is also true," Allura said, turning her attention to the metallic Gem. "If it wasn't for your aid, I don't think any of us would've succeeded. You proved yourself, and if you choose to accept, I wish to welcome you as a member of the Voltron Force officially. What do you say?"

Bismuth remained silent for a moment, then finally said to the Altean Princess. "I look forward to continuing our bismuth arrangement."

"I'll take that as a yes," Allura said, softly chuckling at the pun.

"Hooray!" Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven cheered while the others clapped.

"So, who's up for some of my cooking?" Amethyst asked everyone.

"Oh, me!" Lance exclaimed, jumping up and down while raising his right hand.

"Then come with me. You're going to be my taste tester." Amethyst said as she dragged Lance out of the control room, down the halls, and into the kitchen; with that, the others decided to leave too.

* * *

Bismuth struck her hammer-hand on hot metal, feeling more comfortable now that there was no one watching her every move twenty-four-seven. She continued to hammer away at her project; when the door to her quarters slid open and spotted Steven entering. "Oh, hey Steven." The Crystal Gem greeted the Demi-Gem. "Did you need something?"

"I… uh… came here to talk to you… if you're not busy." Steven said with a concerned look, which Bismuth noticed and halted her forging.

"Is something the matter?" The large Gem asked.

"I don't know?" Steven answered as he walked closer to the Gem. "When Peridot and I went after Amethyst, we encountered a Homeworld Gem named Jasper. We fought and beat her but ended up hurting her badly; I wanted to help her, but she refused, saying she didn't want my help because of something Rose did."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Bismuth questioned.

"No," Steven answered. "But the way she said it; it sounded like my mom did something to someone Jasper cared deeply about..." Steven paused for a moment, clenching the stomach area of his shirt before looking at his fellow Crystal Gem. "Bismuth… do you know a Gem named Pink Diamond?"

* * *

Note: Lance's dialogue towards Bismuth is based off suggestions from CoyotePrime1100.


	18. Chapter 18: Infiltration

A wide beam of cyan energy erupts from the Castle of Lions Galaxy Warp, as the Crystal Gems; Garnet and Pearl materialize on board after their one-month absence. The two Gems looked around and discovered that the Voltron Force had gathered around to welcomingly greet their returning allies. "Welcome back you guys!" Steven happily exclaimed as he, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot run over and happily hug their family members.

"It's good to see you all again," Garnet said as she hugged the young Crystal Gems back; but for some reason, her response sounded staged.

"We missed you a lot. We've been looking forward to this day, too." Pearl stated as she joined in on the hug, but her response sounded staged as well, but far hammier.

"Garnet, did you look into the future and see that we'd all surprise you?" Steven asked the Fusion.

"You got me." Garnet embarrassedly answered. "I accidentally saw your planned surprise."

"But we didn't want to spoil your fun," Pearl added in as they all broke from the hug; she looked at the others with a smile before she noticed that Amethyst's appearance was different. "Amethyst, you… reformed."

"It's a long story." The purple Gem said with confidence.

"You can tell us when you're ready," Garnet said in a supporting tone. "We'll be here for a while."

"And it's good to have you both back." Shiro honestly added in, walking up to and offering a handshake to the two Gems; which they gratefully accept.

"Thank you, Shiro." Pearl gratefully said. "And it is good to see you again, too."

"How is Earth doing, by the way?" Shiro asked.

"It is still there if that's what you're asking." Garnet began. "Not much has happened during the month we were there; aside from a Monster hunt or two."

"Oh stars, I nearly forgot!" Pearl exclaimed in a panicked tone. "We gave the messages you guys made to Greg, Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran, Colleen, and your husband, Adam. But they also made messages you, too. I should have them right here."

The gemstone on Pearl's forehead began to glow brightly as the recording devices given to her by the Paladins materialized and levitated to Shiro, Steven and Amethyst, Connie and Matt and Pidge respectively.

"Thank you so much," Pidge said to the Crystal Gems, as she and her brother looked at the device.

"We'll look at them later." Matthew thankfully said to the Gems; with Pearl bowing respectfully and Garnet giving two thumbs up.

"Oh, I also have something for you too, Connie," Pearl remembered as she pulled out Rose's real sword from her gemstone and handed it to the girl. "Despite me explaining that you already have a weapon; your parents told me they would feel more comfortable if you had this by your side."

"Thank you, Pearl." Connie thanked her mentor with a slight bow.

"It was no trouble; all of your families were thrilled to find out you are all right," Pearl said as she and Garnet looked at each member of the Voltron Force when they suddenly catch sight of a familiar looking person within the group; who looked back at them with happiness.

Garnet took off her visor to make sure that she was seeing who she thought she was seeing; revealing her three eyes, that appeared to be on the verge of crying tears of joy. "It can't be…"

"Hey, Garnet… Pearl; did you… bismuth me." The large woman punned.

"Bismuth!" Pearl cried with disbelief as she leaped toward and hugged the large Gem; both laughing as the metallic Gem embraces her, before holding her in her arms. "I can't believe you're back!"

"Excuse me, but the Pearl I know would never jump into my arms! Hey, did somebody lose a pearl? Who do you belong to?" Bismuth jokingly asked one of her longtime best friends.

"I belong to nobody!" Pearl playfully and vigorously answered.

"You got that right," Bismuth responded, both Crystal Gems chuckling together.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Garnet told the two Gems as she walked over; pretending to remain stoic as usual.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Bismuth teasingly responded. "Sorry, I meant you're two to talk." Garnet scoffs and casually summons her gauntlets; playfully punching Bismuth in the arm. "Hey, cool it, your Ruby is showing." Bismuth further teased; while the rest of the castle's crew watches the reunion of the trio of long lost friends.

"Where have you been?" Pearl concerningly asked her friend. "We thought you'd been captured! Or… even shattered."

"Shatter me?" Bismuth questioned. "Oh please, those Homeworld clods couldn't lay a scratch on this certified badass of a Gem."

"Bismuth, no profanity with the young ones nearby." Pearl kindly requested.

"Really, because Amethyst told me that one time you said…" Bismuth began.

"Oh, come on, everyone makes mistakes." Pearl protested with an embarrassed chuckle.

"But in all seriousness." Garnet began. "Where have you been?"

"It's a very long and complicated story that I'll happily tell you all once you're settled in." Bismuth answered. "Right now, you have friends who want to hang out with you and learn what you've been up to in the last month."

"Oh, we brought some pictures," Pearl said as several photos materialized out of her forehead gem; urging Steven, Connie, Peridot, and Amethyst to come and join them, which they did.

Out of the handful of photos that were taken; two of them stood out the most to the group and were coincidentally Garnet's and Pearl's favorite pictures as well.

The first picture was one of Pearl having her arm around a woman who bears a close resemblance to Rose Quartz, and stated she was her girlfriend, Sabina. Sabina had light pink hair of medium length with defined lips and piercing on the lower lip, as well as a dark-peach complexion. She was roughly around Garnet's height and had dark green eyes, with think thick eyelashes. Sabina sported a white crop top with rolled up sleeves and dark gray pants with black boots; she had a green jacket tied around her waist as well.

"Greg and I had a chat about moving on from the past," Pearl told the others. "So, I… kind of... took his advice; which led me to her."

"Well, we're all happy for you, Pearl." Connie truthfully told her mentor.

The second picture… the picture was just straight up adorable; as it was Garnet surrounded by a litter of five, recently adopted, kittens. The Fusion explained that she and Pearl found them rummaging through their garbage for food; so, they decided to take them in… claiming they missed having someone "cute and vulnerable" to look after. Which made Steven blush and receive some teasing from Amethyst as a result.

"This one's Simba." Garnet introduced, pointing at the tabby resting on her afro. "This one's Fluffy." Garnet pointed at the bi-colored kitten held in her left arm. "This one's Whiskers." Garnet pointe at the black kitten held in the Fusion's right arm. "This one's Whiskers II." Garnet pointed at the sleeping white kitten resting on the back of her neck. "And that little fella there is Cat-Steven," Garnet concluded, pointing at the one-eye calico sitting in the Crystal Gems lap.

"They're all adorable," Steven said.

"Yes, they are; before I left, I told Greg that it would be a big help if he could water them for me while I'm gone," Garnet explained.

"Yay, I have some cat-bros to hang out with!" Amethyst said out loud.

"Not all of them are male, Amethyst." Pearl pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Amethyst responded back.

The Crystal Gems all playfully chuckled with each other as they and the rest of the Voltron Force enjoyed the sweet reunion.

* * *

A few hours later, it everyone decided to head to the quarters for the night, some stayed up, while others chose to turn in early; giving Shiro, Connie, Steven and Amethyst, and Pidge and Matt an opportunity to watch the video recordings from their loved ones in private.

For Takashi's recording, his husband Adam opened with tears of joy to learn that the man he loves is still alive and well. For two years, Adam Shirogane was heartbroken and was forced to take leave from the Galaxy Garrison's flight division to become an instructor; with his superior, Admiral Sanda, ordering it "for his own good." Then, he is greeted by two mysterious women who hand him a video recording of the man he thought to be dead for a long time and broke down into an ecstatic, emotional mess. Luckily Garnet, who he used to refer to as "the tall one with the afro" comforted him, stating that she knows exactly what he was going through. While he continues to work at the Garrison, Adam, along with Colleen Holt, had rented a shared house in Beach City two weeks ago, so that they can greet Shiro, Matt, Pidge, and Samuel when they return; as well as the other members of the Voltron Force for keeping them safe. They even met Steven's father, Greg Universe; who gave the two of them a tour around Beach City, with Adam also making a friend in the form of Garnet's calico kitten, Cat-Steven. Adam told his husband he loved him and wished for him to be safe.

Connie's recording is pretty much what she expected to hear from her parents when they find out that their one and only daughter is a participant in a 10,000-year war against a totalitarian regime; who seeks to rule the entire universe and is far worse than the Diamond Authority. Her mother, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, went off on a tangent explaining how worried she and Connie's father, Doug Maheswaran, are concerned for her; but after calming down, they both revealed that they know Connie is capable of handling herself, Pearl did teach her how to fight after all, plus she has "Mr. Universe's magical Gem-son" with her. But after the praise, came the punishment; once Connie was done saving the universe, she was grounded. Also, just because she's off saving entire galaxies doesn't mean she gets to neglect her studies; asking that Pearl bring all her school supplies with her, which are likely being stored in the Crystal Gem's gemstone. But despite all of that, Connie was as happy as she could ever be; just hearing and seeing her parents once more, even if it is in video form. The Maheswarns concluded their message with a "we love you" before the recording ended.

Steven and Amethyst were sitting on the bed in the latter's room as they watched and listened to Greg's message. The bearded man was worried for his son and a woman that he still considered his best friend, despite their somewhat rocky relationship. Greg admitted that when Steven and the Gems left for a mission and didn't come back, he thought that a Gem Monster had eaten them, or they kidnapped and taken to Homeworld, or worse. Then, Garnet and Pearl return with the latter having a new physical form and without Steven present; the two Gems tried explaining the situation to Greg, which nearly gave him a heart attack; but they calmed him down anything serious could happen. After that, they left for Empire City to speak to Adam Shirogane and Coleen Holt to explain the situation to them; they were relieved their families were alive, but equally worried for them as well. They both decided to rent out a home in Beach City, with Greg giving them a tour, to wait for their loved ones; they even got to meet the Maheswarans, too. Also, sometime during the month between Garnet and Pearl leaving for Earth, and their return; Greg became a millionaire after a series of events that involved Sour Cream's father and Greg's old manager, Marty. Steven's dad told his son he loved him and hoped he was safe.

Colleen's message to Matt and Katie was that of a mother worried for the lives of her son and daughter. When Greg and the Gems told her that her son, daughter, and possibly her husband was alive; she broke down into tears of joy and thanked the Gems, before demanding they take her to see them, now. The three of them explained that she can't; since their only means of doing so is locked for about a month, and even when it does open, they advised that it would be too dangerous for her. That was when Garnet and Pearl learned that despite all the Gem Monsters, galactic totalitarians and apocalyptic events they've dealt with as Crystal Gems; nothing… nothing was scarier than a mother with a desire to protect her children. But with some help from Adam, they were able to calm Colleen down and assured her that her family will be all right, and decides to stay in Beach City, where the nearest warp pad is, to greet them as soon as they get back. Mrs. Holt said that she loved them all and tells them to return home safe and sound.

Meanwhile, Bismuth had her talk with Garnet and Pearl; explaining everything that had happened to her. The two Crystal Gems were both shocked to learn that Rose would do that to someone who's been a part of their dysfunctional family for a long time. Garnet nearly split into Ruby and Sapphire after finding out how far Rose would go to keep her morals uncompromised but calmed down with help from Pearl and Bismuth. The large Crystal Gem further told them that she can't let go of what Rose did but understands if Garnet and Pearl need to find a way to justify Rose's actions. They did promise to standby and respect her choices, even if they couldn't understand them, and all that was important to her was that they knew the truth.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day._**

Amethyst and Steven gathered Garnet and Pearl in the training room of the Castle of Lions to show them something; the Gems explained that after Garnet and Pearl left, they encountered Homeworld Gems. A skilled pilot named Emerald, a brute named Jasper, and a squad of rubies with cute little nicknames; they further explained the faced off against Jasper on an unknown planet and asked who they think beat her…

"I bet it was you two," Pearl answered in a proud tone.

"Or it could've been Peridot," Garnet answered in her stoic manner, that no one could tell if she was joking or not. "Stranger things have happened before."

"Garnet, Pearl, we have someone we would like you to meet. Let's mash it up!" Steven and Amethyst said simultaneously; embracing each other like last time. Their bodies glow brightly and merge as a familiar shape takes form.

"Heya, I'm Smoky Quartz! Nice to meet ya'll." Smokey Quartz introduced themselves to an awestruck Pearl and Garnet, who looked like they were about to faint right on the spot. "You better prepare yourselves, because I'm about to knock your socks off."

Pearl continued to look in surprise as Garnet got up from the stand and starts laughing with joy at this display.

"This is the first step on how I won against Jasper." Smokey began as they summoned their yo-yo; twirling it around. "The second step involves a little trick I like to call "Walk the dog"!" Smokey rolls her yo-yo across the floor and smashes it into a nearby wall.

"Explain! Explain EVERYTHING!" An amazed Pearl shouted as Garnet picks up the skinny Gem in her excitement and starts shaking her.

"This one's called "Jog the Dog"!" The larger Gem announced as she summoned another yo-yo and smashes it into another wall; before summoning a final yo-yo. "And this one's called "Dog-Walking Is Just My Day Job 'til I Finally Get That Callback"!"

The destruction in the training room continued until Pearl broke free from her overjoyed high and finally got Garnet to do the same as well. "Garnet, a little help?"

Before Smokey Quartz could cause more, unintended, destruction; Garnet and Pearl quickly fused into Sardonyx and catch the Gem weapons. "Hello there, Smokey." Sardonyx introduces as she squatted down to shake the new Fusion's hand with her index finger. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd say you've made quite the impression already. There's one on the wall over there, over there and there too... Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Sorry, it looks like I got a little carried away." Smokey bashfully apologized as they diffused into Steven and Amethyst.

"Oh, don't feel bad; your act was spectacular." Sardonyx complimented. "Garnet and Pearl definitely loved the show you put on."

"I'm sorry, but am I hearing the _lovely_ Sardonyx right now?" Bismuth asked as she entered the room.

"And if it isn't the legendary master-of-puns herself, Bismuth." Sardonyx replied. "It is good to see you again, love."

"You too." Bismuth smiled back. "I was actually looking for Steven, there's something we need to ask Garnet and Pearl."

"Say no more, you'll have them in a moment. Ciao." Sardonyx concluded as she defused back into Garnet and Pearl.

"What did you both need?" Garnet stoically asked them.

"Steven, are you sure you want to…" Amethyst began, knowing the exact question Steven was going to ask.

"Bismuth and I need to know the rest," Steven explained. "You don't have to stay, you know."

"I know," Amethyst answered with a supportive smile. "But you were by my side, so I'm going to be by yours."

"Okay…" Steven began as he faced his two guardians. "What can you guys tell us about a Gem named Pink Diamond."

Garnet and Pearl looked at Steven shock as the room filled with silence and bone-chilling tension; which was further reinforced by Pearl fearfully covering her mouth with her hands. "Where did you hear that name?" Garnet questioned in a demanding tone; slightly scaring Steven, but he stood his ground nonetheless.

"When Steven and I fought Jasper as Smokey; she mentioned Pink Diamond's name and hinted that Rose may have done something to her," Amethyst answered. "We also asked Bismuth about it."

"How much do you know?" Garnet asked the three fellow Gems.

"I know that it was during the Gem war." Steven began. "And that Pink Diamond chose Earth to be her colony. Pink Diamond created my mom to be a soldier; but then, she began to like Earth and everything about it. Mom tried to make Pink Diamond stop, but she wouldn't listen; so, she had to rebel to save everyone and everything she cared about. But Homeworld wouldn't give up, and Bismuth proposed a way to stop them… and that's all I know."

"And that's all you need to know," Garnet said.

"No, it's not." Bismuth stepped in. "Steven deserves to know more… we deserve to know more."

"Steven isn't ready to learn more," Garnet stated.

"He isn't ready?" Bismuth questioned. "Are you serious? He's a Paladin of Freaking Voltron! I'd say he deserves some answers after everything he's been through."

Pearl let out a troubled sigh. "I was hoping to protect him from it, but we can't keep it from him forever." The skinny Gem softly stated, much to Garnet's surprise. "But I'm telling you this now; you won't like what you hear."

"Pearl…" Garnet began to protest, but the slender Gem held her hand up to the Gem's face.

Pearl took a deep breath and revealed the rest of the story. "Around the time Bismuth… disappeared, the Crystal Gems claimed one victory after the other, and Homeworld began to take the rebellion far more seriously; that is when the tables turned on us all. After so many of our friends were shattered, and so many humans had died because of the war; Rose feared that soon she would have nothing left to protect. To save the Earth from the tyrannical reign of the Diamonds…" Pearl began shivering intensely as she worked up the courage to continue. "Rose… before a crowd of Homeworld Gems and Crystal Gems alike drew her blade... and shattered Pink Diamond."

Steven, Bismuth, and Amethyst remained frozen in place; unable to believe what they heard. "No," Steven spoke up, breaking the deathly silence with tears in his eyes. "Mom would never do that! S… sure, she had to fight but… but she would never shatter someone!"

"Hey, it's okay." Amethyst walked over and wrapped her arm around Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven, but it's the truth," Garnet said. "We never wanted you to know this."

"Know what?" Bismuth began asking with a mixture of sadness and anger in her tone. "That his mother was a complete hypocrite."

"What did you say?" Garnet asked Bismuth.

"Rose Quartz locked me away from all of you because she all life was important!" Bismuth furiously began. "But when things got too hard, that didn't matter anymore, did it?'

"H… How dare you!" Garnet strongly answered back with fire in her eyes. "Destroying Pink Diamond was the only way to save the Earth; for Amethyst to be the way she is, for Pearl to live the life she, for Ruby and Sapphire to be happy as me, for Steven to exist! You don't get to judge her because you weren't…" Garnet stopped herself at that moment.

"Because I wasn't there, that's what you were going to say, right?" Bismuth asked. "And whose fault was that? Did either of you even ask her what happened to me? Did you take a moment to use your Future Vision to find me? Did you even take a moment to consider that everything she was telling you was a lie? Because as far as I'm concerned, she did whatever she wanted whenever it suited her; consequences be damned… and you know that sound like… that sounds exactly like a Diamond!"

"Rose was nothing like a Diamond!" Garnet bit back with venom in her tone.

"Oh really, then why did you act like another Ruby and Sapphire following her like she was one?" Bismuth hurtfully asked; with Pearl, Steven and Amethyst all feeling the sting of that comment.

"Okay, let's just calm down before…" Pearl began, standing in-between the two Gems.

"No, we're done here." Garnet coldly said as she walked out of the room in silence. Bismuth left later as she returned to her quarters, opposite of the direction Garnet went in; leaving the remaining Gems alone and silent in the room. And like that, this sweet reunion had turned sour.

* * *

Matt, Pidge, Connie, and Keith all entered the castle's control room; Keith tagged along due to having nothing better to do, and Connie finished up a tenth of her studies and needed a break. Allura and Coran called the Holt siblings in because the castle's devices have been acting strange, clicking sounds have been coming from their communication monitors; seemingly appearing at random and greatly annoying the two Alteans.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Coran gratefully said to the brother and sister. "This infernal clicking has been going on for thirty dobashes; but no matter what we do, it won't go away. We've tried turning the blasted thing on and off again, but the clicking still persists."

"We need to keep our channels clean so that we can pick up any S.O.S.'s in the future," Allura explained.

"Don't worry, Princess," Katie assured as she and Matt walk over to the alien machinery. "Matt and I got this."

While Matt and Pidge worked on the machines, Keith's cat-like ears began to twitch upon hearing the noises, as if he subconsciously recognized them; something that Connie quickly caught notice of. "Is everything all right, Keith?" The girl asked her fellow Paladin.

"Matt, Pidge," Keith called to the Holt siblings before they could work on the computer. "Can you hold off for a minute or two?"

"Why?" Pidge asked the Galra.

"I hear something in those clicks," Keith informed, as he closed his eyes and solely tuned his hearing to the familiar sound; or rather, its pattern.

"Those aren't just any clicks… it's a code." Keith said out loud.

"How's there a code in that?" A skeptical Coran questioned.

"Marmoran agents have a way of communicating with each other by creating code from those clicks," Keith explained. "It may appear as random sounds, but a message can be noticed through fine-tuned hearing."

"So, it's pretty much Morse code." Connie pointed out.

"The heck is Morse code?" Keith questioned the teenaged girl.

"It's pretty much Earth's equivalent to what you described," Pidge answered, as she and Matt listened in. "Now that you mention it, Connie; I do hear the similarities."

"So, one of your fellow agents is trying to contact us?" Allura asked the teenaged Galra.

"Not us exactly, this code is too sloppy," Keith explained. "Whoever sent this was in a rush to get it out; hoping a Marmora agent would be nearby to pick it up."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, what does it say?" Matt asked the young Galra; who was listening intently.

"It says…" Keith began, only to pause. "This is from my father."

"The same one who is still in Castle Doom?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Keith answered. "It says that he has infiltrated one of Zarkon's transports disguised as a guard to free our friend, Ulaz; who is being taken to a slave labor colony. But he's run into trouble; one of Haggar's Druids is on board and is monitoring the crew. The message is designed so that if any Marmoran agent hears it, they can follow it back to its source."

"I thought the Blade of Marmora had a "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" mindset?" Pidge questioned.

"They do, but my father has always believed that no one should get left behind, ever," Keith explained, before turning to Allura. "Princess, we have to go after him, now."

"Keith, I know how much your father means to you, but do you even have a plan of what to do?" Allura asked.

"And it's not like we can just take the Castle of Lions and Voltron there." Matt began. "You told Shiro and I that prisoner transports have some of the strongest detection systems and fastest hyperdrives. If you show up in a 100-meter tall robot; that ship would just fly away before you could even summon a sword or two. Or worse, they could contact an entire fleet of Dreadnaughts and overwhelm us."

"I'm aware of that, which is why we won't take Voltron." Keith began, turning to the Princess. "If I may, I would like to make up an extraction team; we grab my father and Ulaz and get out. Considering how long they've been in Castle Doom, they are likely to know some of Zarkon's secrets; that knowledge should be worth the risk."

Allura remained silent for a moment and looked over the other options in her head; before making her decision. "The information could be useful." The Princess said. "Very well, I shall allow this mission; but if anything happens that ends up posing a threat to you or anyone else on this castle, you are to abort. Is that understood."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Keith assured, instinctively banging his fist on his chest as if he was talking to a superior officer; which he technically was. "And I know who to bring along for this."

* * *

Allura called for everyone on board the Castle of Lions to meet in the control room; Lance, Shiro, and Peridot entered the room first, then Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl, and finally, Garnet and Bismuth; who did not address each other, not even with a single look. Something that the others instantly took notice of.

"What's going on, Princess?" Shiro asked the Altean sovereign.

"The Castle of Lions intercepted a message that Keith was able to decipher," Allura explained. "One Keith's fellow agents is requesting an extraction from a prisoner transport; he and his ally should know some information that we could use against Zarkon. Keith will be leading the operation and wishes to pick his team from amongst you."

"Oh, espionage," Peridot said to herself. "That sounds like it's going to be fun."

"All right, this is who I'll need for the mission," Keith spoke up as he stepped forward. "I'll need Garnet, Pearl, Matthew, and Lance. Garnet's Future Vision will be useful in determining which risks we should take, our goal is to make it out without drawing too much attention. From what I've seen… and experienced… Pearl is the best physical combatant on board the castle; if we do have to fight, she'll take out the enemy before they could trigger the alarm. Matthew is as smart as Pidge and a skilled fighter too, he'll help make sure that everything goes according to plan. And Lance, he's skilled with that bow and can take out targets that rest of us may not be able to get to in time. If anything goes wrong, we abort the mission and head back to the Red Lion to…"

"Actually, I think we should use Green Lion." Katie interrupted. "Peridot and I have been working on a stealth generator that I've been planning to apply to all the Lions. Green's the only one that works right now, and I think having a camouflaged ship will help the mission go a lot smoother. Plus, I'll be your getaway driver… before you say anything; I'm aware of the risks, and I'm coming with no matter what you say."

Keith knew precisely why Pidge wanted to come; with a collection and extraction mission that has a high probability of failing, she wants to make sure that her brother gets out alive, and the Galran knows how stubborn the teenage girl is and knew that arguing with her wasn't going to change her mind. "Very well, Pidge will be our pilot. Unless anyone has any objections or wishes to back out, now would be the time to say so."

"Hey, if it puts us ahead of Zarkon; then I'm in." Lance confidently said as the others nodded in agreement.

"All right, we'll be deploying ten dobashes from now. I hope all of you are ready." Keith stated.

With that, the groups left the control room to take care of anything they need to finish or relax before the mission begins. Lance, Connie, and Peridot caught up with Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl; who were walking separate directions from Garnet and Bismuth.

"Um, is everything okay with Garnet and Bismuth?" The Altean Prince asked the Crystal Gems with some concern. "Because I could've sworn the air got colder as soon as they entered."

"I asked them some questions I shouldn't have asked, and they got into a fight," Steven answered. "I think I ruined their friendship."

"No, you didn't," Pearl assured the boy. "Garnet and Bismuth are the closest of friends. I know hurtful things were said, but they just need some time to cool off; I guarantee you that they'll make up with each other soon enough."

"Okay." Steven said to the skinny Gem with a small smile. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The retrieval mission was underway as the Green Lion flew through space on her own; with Keith aiding Pidge in tracking the signal to its source and drawing closer by the second.

"Listen up," Garnet announced. "According to my Future Vision, we should be arriving at the location in sixty ticks."

"Understood," Pidge responded. "I'm activating the stealth generator now." The Green Paladin enters a code into the Green Lion's console, with the team then hearing a synthetic sounding noise coming from outside. "The Green Lion is officially cloaked."

The mechanical beast continues flying until she comes within range of a large Galra vessel; one that had far heavier plating as compared to others.

"That's the transport," Keith informed the others. "This stealth generator is something; normally, they would've picked us up by now."

"Hey, never doubt the power of team Pidgidot," Katie told Keith. "Now according to Green, the best entrance for minimal detection is a small exhaust port located underneath the ship."

"That will be the safest passage," Garnet informed the others.

"All right, once we're in; we find my father, grab Ulaz, and get out of here," Keith told the others. "And remember, we have to remain undetected."

"We understand," Pearl told the Galra.

"We'll be out of that place in no time," Lance assured Keith. "Then after we get the information from your father and Ulaz; we'll know all Zarkon's weaknesses, can fly up to his castle and challenge him to a fight for the fate of the entire universe."

"We don't know what kind of information Thace and Ulaz may have," Matt explained. "But if it gives us an advantage, it's well worth the risk."

"We're at the exhaust port, good luck to you all." Pidge told the others, giving all of them looks of reassurance; however, Garnet noticed her look towards Lance was different. Not like how she looks at her friends, or her brother, it was something Ruby and Sapphire were familiar with; but decided to keep to herself for now as they all exited the Green Lion.

* * *

One crawl through the exhaust port later, the infiltration team found themselves in a dimly lit part of the ship; covered in muck, grime and other filth.

"Gross, gross, gross." Pearl disgruntledly chanted as she tried wiping her physical form clean.

"It wasn't the cleanest method of infiltration, but at least we're in," Matt said as he wiped the grime off his body, too.

"Okay, Garnet; do you see anything?" Keith asked the Fusion.

The Crystal Gem remained in silence for a moment. "Two sentries will be approaching from the east in a few minutes from now; I suggest we move and turn to the west corridor," Garnet instructed.

"You heard her, let's move," Keith stated as the group did exactly as Garnet said; successfully evading the duo of robotic soldiers. "All right, where to next?"

* * *

The group remains undetected from the Galra soldiers and sentries as they make their way to a control room; Lance uses his energy bow and snipes two of robot sentries from a safe distance, deactivating them.

"Nice work, now let's move." Garnet complimented the Prince as they make their way to the close door.

"How many soldiers do you think are in there?" Matt asked the Fusion, who quickly tapped into her foresight.

"About a dozen," Garnet answered with a smirk. "The odds are not in their favor."

"The door locks from the inside, so we'll need to get one of them to open it," Keith explained.

"How do you propose we do that?" Pearl asked.

"Simple," Keith said with a confident smile as he knocked on the door; with, " _Shave and a Haircut, two bits_."

Pearl just stared at the Galra with a look that clearly said, "are you serious."

"What, it worked for Connie." Keith protested.

But before Pearl could protest, the door quickly slid open. "All right, who is… what the!" The Galra soldier inside the room shouted in shock, only to get abruptly knocked out by Garnet; alerting the rest of the soldiers who drew their weapons.

Two sentries went for the alarm system only to get shot by Lance's energy arrows and shut down.

Pearl went for the three Galra soldiers to the right of the room with her spear in hand; while Matt went for two on the left side of the room with his shock staff. The soldiers before Pearl opened fire on the Crystal Gem, who managed to dodge of the laser blasts with ease.

Pearl closed the distance between her and her targets and knocked them all unconscious with quick, hard strikes to their helmets.

The soldiers Matt went against swung their swords at the young man; but he ducks just before they can hit him and proceeds to strike one of his opponents below the belt with one end of his staff, before knocking the wind out of his other opponent with the opposite end. While distracted by their pain, this gave Matthew an opening to render both adversaries out-cold.

Garnet and Keith were ready to take out the remaining four soldiers; when suddenly, one of them turns his own weapon to the other three and guns them down, much to the Red Paladin's and Crystal Gem's surprise.

"I see you intercepted the message, my son." The Galran soldier said as he removes his helmet; revealing himself to be Thace.

"Father," Keith said as he ran over to the older Galra and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, my son," Thace said as the two of them broke from the embrace. "And I see you've made some friends, but I figure the Red Paladin of Voltron would do so."

"How'd you know I was…" Keith began to ask.

"Word travels fast at Castle Doom," Thace explained.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. … Keith's father." Pearl embarrassedly said as she offered him a handshake.

"Thace will do." The older Galran assured. "I'll take the time to know all of you later; right now, we have to find Ulaz."

"Do you have any idea where they could be holding him?" Garnet asked.

"No, the Druid didn't tell us anything," Thace answered. "I suspect he knows that I'm on board but doesn't know which soldier is… me. Keith, do you still have that codebreaker on you?"

"I do." The purple teenager answered as he took out the device.

"There are multiple firewalls we'll have to break through before we can get any information," Thace explained. "But the system will eventually destroy the code breaker to protect itself after a while. And due to causing a ruckus, someone is bound to come and investigate."

"Understood," Keith said before turning to Matthew and handing him the code breaker. "Use this and find Ulaz, if any Galra try to come in the room, we'll keep taking them out."

"Let's talk about this plan of yours for a second." Lance interrupted. "I think it's good, except it kind of sucks; so, let me come up with a plan that is actually good."

"Okay smartass, what's your brilliant idea?" Keith asked the Altean, in an annoyed tone.

Without answering, Lance closed his eyes; his body grew to roughly Thace's size, with his skin turning purple as well. "Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations."

"And you're just telling us this now?" Matt asked in a deadpan tone.

"You guy's never asked a question to bring this up," Lance said in his defense. "Anyway, while I'm disguised as a Galra; I'll stall any soldiers that come by. And once the download is done, Thace will come out in his Galra armor and say everything is all right and there's no need to investigate."

"That…" Pearl began to protest but stops herself. "Is actually a better idea."

"All right, we'll go with your plan Lance." Keith approvingly said. "Just don't do anything…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid," Lance assured the Galra.

"I was going to say risky." Keith corrected.

"That too." Lance said as he looked at all unconscious soldiers. "Now, someone help me find some armor my size."

* * *

Lance was standing on guard duty, while disguised as a soldier; impatiently waiting for the others to finish their search for the other Marmoran agent.

Suddenly, the air grew cold; colder than ice as Lance spotted a mysterious individual covered in thick robes with a bird-like mask over their face. "You, soldier." The mysterious individual asked the voice sounding like a thousand raspy males and female voices speaking at the same time. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, uh… everything is under control here." Lance nervously replied, trying to keep up the act; but found it difficult as swore he felt the sweat on his skin beginning to freeze and his legs turn to jelly. "Situation normal."

"What happened?" The unnerving person questioned in his boot quivering voice.

"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction," Lance answered, slightly flustered; now realizing that this was the Druid they've been warned about. "But, uh, everything's perfectly fine… all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you… um… How… how are you?"

"Move aside, I shall examine the situation myself." The Druid said in a deathly tone as it began to approach the door.

"No… no… negative." Lance quickly said as he stood before the Druid; more terrified now than he was earlier. "A squad is already inside and is making sure everything is okay."

"Which squad?" The Druid asked with its eyes beginning to glow yellow.

"Uh… uh… uh… it's the one led by… by… by… Chief Information Officer Plyrox." Lance quickly made up on the spot; doing everything in his power to not sound like a whimpering coward. "Say hi Chief Information Officer Plyrox!"

"It's pronounced Plytox!" Thace shouted through the door; playing along with the act.

"Sorry, sir!" Lance apologized.

The Druid stared at Lance in silence and slowly moves his left hand up to the disguised Altean's face; only to then place it on his own chest.

"My apologies for any trouble I may have caused. Vrepit Sa!" The Druid said respectfully.

"Vrepit Sa!" Lance and Thace quickly said in response; while the former saluted and was sweating bullets.

"I will leave you to your duties." The Druid finally said as he turned around and left.

The Altean Prince let out a long sigh of relief; wishing for the others to finish up and that the freaky space warlock doesn't decide to pay him another visit.

* * *

The entire control room was quiet. Matt hacked away with Keith's code breaker, that looked like it was on the verge of being destroyed at any minute now. Thace and Keith waited by the door Lance was at with their weapons ready; in case if someone does make it past him. Meanwhile, Garnet and Pearl were standing next to each other; watching their tied up, unconscious prisoners. Pearl decided now is a better time than any to talk to Garnet about the… argument.

"I don't want to talk about it," Garnet said before Pearl could ask her question.

"I feel like we should," Pearl said.

"I'd rather not." Garnet stubbornly responded.

"Bismuth shouldn't have said what she said," Pearl admitted. "But she was angry, and with good reason."

"Bismuth doesn't understand the sacrifices you, Rose and I had to make to ensure that we could all be free," Garnet said.

"But Rose was the reason Bismuth was gone for so long." Pearl reminded. "Back in the earlier days of the war, Bismuth told me why she looked up to Rose; whenever someone disagreed with her, Rose would never compromise her morals and continue to fight for what she believed in… then, you find out that person, whose very morals is what caused your imprisonment, to begin with, broke them… it makes the truth far more painful. And she was right about one thing; we never looked beyond what Rose told us happened to Bismuth, so as far as terrible friends go, we are the most terrible."

"So, what, am I supposed to admit to her that Rose and I were wrong and that she was right?" Garnet questioned.

"Well imagine this scenario if you will." Pearl began. "What if there were an event that happened where poofing and bubbling either Ruby or Sapphire will guarantee the Crystal Gems would win. Then, either Ruby or Sapphire is freed after 6,000 years and discovered that their significant other hadn't tried to search for them because of what Rose told them. How would they feel."

"Well, they would feel betrayed and angry, feel like they weren't important." Garnet listed off, lowering her head in realization to what Pearl was getting at. "And say… say things they didn't mean."

"And because of us, Bismuth is going through those emotions right now," Pearl said.

"We really are terrible friends, aren't we?" Garnet admitted.

"But now we have another chance to make things right," Pearl assured. "You don't have to apologize right away, and neither does she; just let the emotions run their course, and you'll both know when you're ready to make up."

"Hm. I did not see this coming." Garnet giggled. "The one who is naturally emotionally stable is getting advice on how to be emotionally stable. Funny how the universe works, isn't it?"

"Quiznack, the code break burned out." Matt cursed as he removed and examined the now heavily damaged device. "Sorry about that, Keith."

"That doesn't matter, did you find Ulaz yet," Keith asked his friend as he walked over to him.

"Yes," Matthew answered as he brought up the schematics of the ship. "Ulaz is being held in a detention cell in the eastern quadrant; cell 46-Beta."

"All right, we know where to go. Let's get moving." Keith said as Thace opened the door; making Lance jump in fear.

"What has you agitated?" Thace asked the Altean Prince; who shapeshifted back to his normal self.

"Oh geez, maybe it's because one of the Druids decided to stop by and scare the ever living quiznack out of me!" Lance complained.

"Keep your voice down," Keith told him. "We know where Ulaz is and we'll be out of here soon."

* * *

Something felt off; the group managed to sneak into the detention center which had far less security than usual for prisoner transports. They all knew something wasn't right and kept their guards up as they drew closer to cell 46-Beta.

"This still feels too easy," Garnet said. "But I still don't see anything with my Future Vision."

"Well, it could be that we'll all be making it out alive?" Lance suggested to the Fusion, who was unconvinced that was the case.

"We're in," Thace said as he finished entering the code and the door to the cell slides open; where the physically tortured Ulaz was chained to the back of the wall.

"Ulaz," Keith said as he and Thace ran to their fellow agent and uncuffed him.

"Keith, it is good to see you again, young one," Ulaz told his apprentice as he was helped up to his feet.

"You look awful." Keith honestly said.

"I've been through worse," Ulaz admitted.

"Come on, old friend; let's get you out of here," Thace said as he and Keith aided the beaten and bloodied agent out of the dark room.

"Okay," Lance self-assuredly began as he turned around. "Let's get out of here before… EEE!" The Altean Prince squealed in fear as the group finds the Druid standing across from all of them; seemingly manifesting out of nowhere.

"Just as I predicted." The Druid maliciously began. "You all came here despite your better judgment telling you otherwise."

"How did he manage to sneak up on us?" Pearl asked aloud as she summoned her spear.

"I should've seen him coming!" Garnet frustratingly said to herself as she materialized her gauntlets.

"Your Gem magic is nothing when compared to the power I wield." The Druid responded with confidence. "Your reliance on that power made it all too easy to distort."

"We're not scared of you!" Matt said as she twirled his shock staff while Keith drew his swords, and Lance took out his bow.

"Oh, but you should be." The Druid taunted as Garnet charged at it and swung her right fist; only for the mysterious being to disappear into smoke, leaving a sinister laugh in the air.

The others looked around for where their adversary could've disappeared to, while its laughter continues to echo throughout the room. Garnet turned around and found the Druid now standing literally in front of her and grabs the Gem by the face with black and purple lighting erupting from its hand as the Fusion screams in pain. Lance fires six energy arrows at the Druid who disappears and reappears away from Garnet.

Pearl runs towards her downed friend, but the Druid begins to intercept her; only to disappear once more to avoid the energy arrows.

"Garnet, are you okay?" The slim Crystal Gem asked her friend as she helped her up; discovering the Fusion's visor is destroyed and her third eye forcefully shut.

Lance fires more arrows from his bow, only for the Druid to disappear and tauntingly laugh. Before the Altean Prince could draw his next attack, the Druid appeared right in front of him; knocking his bow away and pushing him to the ground. Keith and Matt attack the devious magic user together, but instead of disappearing, the Druid manages to dodge each attack before releasing a burst of dark lighting at the two of them; burning their hands as they drop their weapons. Pearl lunges the Druid with her spear, but once again, the dark magician disappears; however, just as it materializes behind Pearl; the Crystal Gem quickly reacted and nearly stabbed her opponent before vanishing once more.

"Are you all okay," Pearl asked Keith, Matt, and Lance as Thace, Garnet, and Ulaz headed over to check on them too.

"We're fine," Lance assured the Crystal Gem. "But you nearly got it there, how'd you…"

"It's trying to unnerve us," Pearl said. "Don't listen to its taunts."

"He-Hahaha! Such wise words from a soon-to-be-dead woman. He-Hahaha!" The Druids legion-like voice taunted as it dropped from the roof above with a handful of dark magic. The group manages to leap out of the way but are still hit the shadow-filled shockwave and knocked down. "He-Hahaha!"

Thace activates his Luxite Blade as he, Pearl and Garnet rushed the robed assailant all at once; but once again, it just vanished into thin air. Lance ran over to grab his bow while Druid re-emerged and dealt with Keith and his Red Bayard blade, but the mages dark magic quickly took care of the young Galra.

Lance picked up his bow and was about to draw but stops himself. Shooting a bunch of arrows isn't going to work; the Altean Prince closed his eyes and blocked out the Druid's taunts. Instead of focusing where he is now, focus on where it's going to be. The Druid vanished just as Lance opened his eyes and drew his bow; firing an arrow at Keith, flying past the Marmora agent's left ear and striking the Druid right as it reappeared.

The Druid screamed in pain as the energy arrow struck the mage's shoulder, and while it is distracted, Keith takes the opportunity to stab the Druid through its chest; killing it as the malicious creature turned into dark lightning and dust. The Red Paladin and the rest of the group breathe sighs of relief. "Let's get out of this place." Keith finally said.

"How? We killed a Druid." Matt pointed out. "Every Galra on board knows we're here now."

"Keith." Ulaz began. "Did all of you come in the Red Lion?"

"We came in a Lion," Lance answered. "Why, do you have a plan? Please tell us you have a plan?"

"This part of the ship may be strongly fortified, but I doubt that it'll survive a blast from a Lion." Ulaz began to explain.

"If a Lion can make a hole in this part of the ship; then everything will be sucked out into space," Pearl concluded. "Including us."

"But a Lion would be fast enough to catch us before we suffocate," Matt said, as he activated his comms. "Pidge, do you read me?"

"I read you, Matt," Katie answered.

"Okay Katie, I need you to fire the Green Lion's Maw Cannon below where this message is coming from; at least ten feet away," Matt instructed his sister.

After a moment of silence, a loud noise was heard from beneath ground the group stood on as a massive, green energy blast bursts out of the metal floor and sucks them all out into space; where the Green Lion quickly grabs them.

"Why didn't you tell me you would do something that crazy!" Katie screamed over her comms as the other groaned inside the Green Lion's cargo bay. "You're lucky that I caught you in time!"

"Sorry for the scare." Matt apologized. "Now get us out of here."

"I'm on it." Pidge answered the still cloaked Green Lion maxed out her thrusters and flew back to the Castle of Lions with their rescued allies.

* * *

Bismuth dipped a red-hot slab of metal into some water, cooling it off as steam filled the entire room; which quickly vented out as Steven entered the muscular Gem's quarters. "Oh, hey Steven." Bismuth greeted the boy. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Allura says the others are on their way back." Steven honestly told.

"That's good to here." Bismuth replied as she took the cooled metal and placed it aside.

"Do you want to join the rest of us in the hangar to greet them?" Steven asked.

"I don't think Garnet would like to see me after what happened." Bismuth honestly admitted, halting her work.

"Are you still mad at her?" The Half-Gem asked.

"No, I'm not mad at her anymore." Bismuth began. "I'm mad at myself because I let my temper get the better of me… I was hurt and wanted to hurt someone back, even though I knew it was wrong. I've forgiven Garnet for what she said… but I doubt she'll forgive what I said so easily."

Steven understood what Bismuth meant, remembering back to when Garnet was tricked by Pearl into fusing with her over fake emergencies; the Crystal Gem leader didn't handle it well. "But you guys are like Connie and me, you're your own Jam Buds… Gem Buds."

"What?" A confused Bismuth questioned.

"Pearl told me that you and Garnet are the best of friends," Steven stated. "If that's true then no matter what you both said to each other or did; nothing is ever going to change that. And I think she would appreciate you being there to welcome her back."

Bismuth lets out a sigh and looks at the teen. "You're right." The Crystal Gem admitted. "I need stop ignoring the problem and face it head on, whatever might happen. I'll meet you in the hangar in a few minutes."

* * *

The Green Lion enters the hangar; letting the group out. Pidge informed the castle that Ulaz was in desperate need of medical treatment; so Shiro runs over to help Keith and Thace support Ulaz, carefully carrying him to the med bay.

Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Bismuth were shocked to see Garnet and Pearl as beat up as they were and quickly rushed to their aid. While Allura and Coran checked on Lance and Matthew.

"Are you guys okay?" Steven asked Garnet and Pearl with concern.

"We're fine, Steven," Garnet assured the young Crystal Gem.

"We encountered the Druid," Matt explained to the group. "It was a difficult fight, but we won."

"At least everyone made it back alive," Allura said, looking at her human ally and cousin.

Garnet and Bismuth stared at each other awkwardly, they both had something to say to the other; but weren't sure how to go about it. Pearl placed her hand on Garnet's shoulder in a supporting manner, nodding and telling her it's okay.

Bismuth took a deep breath before she looked her fellow Crystal Gem in her two good eyes. "Garnet." Bismuth began. "I know I said some things… things I shouldn't have said."

"I'm aware," Garnet answered. "I said similar things, too."

"Look Garnet." Bismuth began, working up the courage to say what she had to say. "I…"

The Castle of Lions' alarm loudly goes off as everyone in the hangar feels the ground rumble multiple time. "What's happening?" Amethyst asked out loud.

Coran rushes over to the nearest control panel in the room and accesses the castle's scanners; his face turning deathly pale upon learning what is happening. "A dozen Galra Dreadnaughts have dropped out of hyperspace!" Coran informed the others in a panic. "Along with Castle Doom!"

"Castle Doom." Allura said in disbelief. "That means Zarkon is here!"

* * *

"We have successfully found the Paladins base of operations, my Lord." Haggar respectfully told her Emperor; kneeling as he rose from his throne and undid his cape.

"Excellent." Zarkon nobly said to his most trusted ally. "It is time that I reclaim what is rightfully mine."


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets of the Black Paladin

The castle's alarms blared as Shiro, Thace and Keith laid Ulaz down onto the med bays nearest bed; just as Pidge and Peridot quickly ran into the room. "Pidge, Peridot, what is going on?" Shiro loudly asked the two girls; while Thace and Keith searched for medical equipment to use

"A bunch of Galra Dreadnaughts just showed up." Katie quickly explained. "And they brought Castle Doom with them!"

"What?" Keith, Thace, Ulaz, and Shiro all said in disbelief.

"How did they find us?" Keith questioned when Ulaz began to groan in pain; with the feeling originating from his right leg.

Curious about something, Thace placed his hand on his friend's sore spot and felt a strange bump, and it was… vibrating. The older Galra's eyes widened as he began to realize he had made a critical error. "All of this... this was a trap from the beginning; Zarkon knew we wouldn't pass up an opportunity to save one of our own and placed a tracker inside of Ulaz's leg." The Marmora agent informed.

"The particle barrier is up, and the castle's defenses are primed," Peridot explained to the group. "But we need you and Keith out their now; Stevonnie and Amethyst are holding the Galra off as best as they can. However, they won't last forever against forces like these on their own."

"Attacking or defending won't matter if they can follow us again," Ulaz explained. "We need to remove the tracker."

"We won't have time to do an operation," Thace explained to his friend.

"What if we shut it down by electrocuting it?" Pidge suggested as she activated her Bayard.

"Ulaz is in no state to receive anything like that right now." Keith protested.

"The means should not matter as long as the goal is met in the end," Ulaz told the young Galra before trustfully looking at the Green Paladin. "Do it, young one."

The teenaged girl nodded and walked over to the Blade of Marmora agent; rubbing her hand up and down his leg until she found where the tracker was planted. "This is going to hurt a lot," Pidge warned as she placed the edge of her triangular-shaped blade on the limb. Ulaz yelled out in pain as the shocks coursed through his body, but Pidge pulled her weapon away after a faint crackling sound was heard; confirming the destruction of the device.

"We need to get out there," Shiro said.

"Father, look after Ulaz." Keith requested.

"Do not worry about us." The older Galra assured. "Do what you have to do.

"Everyone else, armor up and get to your Lions!" Shiro ordered Katie, Keith, and Peridot.

* * *

Amethyst rammed the Yellow Lion into a Djalg and then an Erto before firing her Maw Cannon at a squad of enemy interceptors while the Castle of Lions gave her covering fire; destroying them with relative ease before flying off.

"How do you like that suckers!" Amethyst taunted her enemy as she flew around the chaotic battlefield for her next targets.

The Yellow Lion barrel rolled away from the incoming enemy fire as half a dozen newly dispatched fighters seemingly came out of nowhere and pursued the mechanical beast.

The Blue Lion flies in from behind the enemies and quickly freezes them in place and maneuvers out of the way before hitting them. "There's far too many of them to deal with!" Stevonnie shouted over their comms as they flew alongside Amethyst.

Each blast from the Castle of Lions defensive weapons destroyed more than a dozen Djalg's and Erto's at a time. However, no matter how many fighters they destroyed; more would just come out of the Dreadnaughts.

Both Paladins knew that these fighters were a distraction from the Galra Dreadnaughts. All twelve of them were charging up their Devastation Cannons to fire at the castle all at once; back on Arus, the castle's particle barrier barely survived one blast, if they don't do something soon; then there will be no more Castle of Lions.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can, Petal!" Amethyst responded over her comms.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered!" Keith's voice announced over the communicators as the Black, Red and Green Lions all flew from the castle's hangar to engage the forces of Castle Doom.

"Sorry for being late, we had to take care of something first," Peridot explained over the Green Lion's comms.

"Listen up everyone, Zarkon has brought out the big guns for this fight." Shiro began over his communicator as he and the Black Lion rendezvoused with Yellow and Blue to lead the charge. "If Castle Doom is here, then it's highly likely he's here too. This may be our one chance to end the war for good! But first, we need to deal with those Dreadnaughts before their Devastation Cannons fire; is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready Shiro!" Keith said over his comms with a burning passion.

"So am I!" Stevonnie replied over their comms.

"We read you!" Pidge and Peridot said over their comms at the same time.

"Let's kick his butt!" Amethyst stated over her comms.

"All right Paladins, let's end this once and for all. Form Voltron!" Shiro ordered.

* * *

The five lions let out a mighty roar as they soared up into the heavens. The Black Lion's body altered itself; retracting its fore-legs and back-legs and rising vertically upwards; extending out its connector stubs.

"Form feet and legs!" The Blue and Yellow Lion, followed behind their leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, before bending their heads forward in the ninety-degree angle; instantly connecting themselves with the back-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" The Red and Green Lion's soared along aside its leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, and extending their heads and bodies forward, before attaching themselves to the fore-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"And I'll form… the head!" As soon as the four, multicolored lions attached themselves to the Black Lion, the lead beast opened its maw to reveal the face of Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

* * *

"Cheif." Peridot began. "Based on the locations of all those Dreadnaughts; Pidge and I discovered a point where all the blasts will temporarily intersect with each other."

"And that's important, because..." Amethyst questioned.

"If we raise our shield at that location at the right time; we can block all of the blasts at once!" Pidge finished.

"Do you think Voltron will be able to take multiple combined energy blasts of those magnitudes?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, but it's better than nothing," Shiro stated, before opening a communication channel to the Castle of Lions. "Coran, this is Shiro. We need you to divert as much power as you can into the castle's particle barrier."

"I'm on it, Shiro!" Coran responded over his comms as he carried out the task; the particle barrier flicked as its size and density increased. "The particle barrier's defensive shielding has been increased by tenfold!"

"All right, Paladins; move into the intersection point and raise the shield on my mark!" Shiro ordered as Steven and Amethyst maxed out the left and right legs thrusters; arriving at the location as Pidge and Peridot lifted Voltron's left arm and raised their tower shield in-between them and the dozen energy blasts about to hit them in five… four… three… two… one... "NOW!"

The powerful shield manages to successfully take the combined blasts of quaking, dark red energy at full force; protecting Voltron from the deadly power, but the sheer force pushes the might robot back. Despite Amethyst and Stevonnie pushing the thrusters beyond their maximum capacity; they are unable to push forward and are slammed right into the north-east side of the Castle of Lions' particle barrier. Both continued to remain intact, but it required all the Paladins willpower to stay strong and protect the castle as it was being forced back with them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Paladins except for Shiro scream as all five of pilots began to exert themselves

"Keep it steady!" Shiro shouted as they kept the impregnable defense raised for as long as they could; eventually, the combined beams flickered away as Voltron remained standing on the castle's particle barrier. Steam rose all parts of the robot's body as the Paladins heavily breathed from the strain. "Is everyone…"

Several dozen squads of Erto's and Djalg's each began raining fire at the still recovering Voltron; who kept his shield up and took the blasts.

"Get clear; we're about to fire!" Bismuth's voice shouted over the comms as Voltron quickly jumped off the particle barrier.

"Paladins, you have to take out those Dreadnaughts before their cannons charge again!" Allura instructed.

"Understood Princess!" Shiro responded. "Keith, Stevonnie, form sabers!"

"Right!" Keith and Stevonnie shouted as they thrust their Bayard's into their Lion's activation slots.

Voltron's right arm flashes a bright crimson before a large blade appears in his hand; while the right leg of Voltron flashes a bright cerulean before the energy crawls up the robot's body to left arm; where a second saber materializes in that hand.

"Let's go!" Shiro shouted as Stevonnie and Amethyst maxed Voltron's thrusters and charged at his enemies with his hyper-fast speed that made everything appear to move in slow motion; carving through every Galra fighter between them and the nearest Dreadnaught.

The Paladins all release an energized cry as the Legendary Defender charged forward at speeds succeeding his previous ones and prepared to slash apart the Devastation Cannon on the front of the Dreadnaught. Mere moments before the blades could make contact and cut the weapon into pieces; a red particle barrier emerges and pushes Voltron back as it surrounds the entire vessel.

"What the quiznack!" Amethyst cursed as Voltron regained his balance.

"Since when did Galra Dreadnaughts have particle barriers?" Peridot questioned from the left arm of Voltron. "They didn't have those last time!

"Zarkon must've had them specifically installed for this encounter!" Keith answered.

"All right, these guys are starting to piss me off!" Amethyst angrily shouted as another wave of fighters engaged Voltron.

"We need to move!" Pidge shouted as the left arms scanner beeps fanatically. "The Dreadnaught is powering up its defensive cannons!"

"Allura, where is that covering fire?" Keith asked as Voltron flew to evade all the incoming attacks from both sides of the battlefield; swerving from left to right, and up and down.

"We have enemy fighters of our own to deal with here!" Allura answered back as a crashing explosion was heard over the communicator. "We're supplying all of the aid that we can!"

"What do we do, Cheif?" Stevonnie asked in a panicked tone. "Our sabers didn't do a thing to the Dreadnaught! How are we going to stop it?"

"We could try the regular sword!" Keith suggested. "It's slower than the sabers, but it packs a bigger punch!"

"But we can't afford to be slow with all the fire we're under!" Pidge explained.

"Then let's fix that," Shiro responded. "Form shoulder cannon!"

"On it!" Amethyst shouted as the purple Crystal Gem thrusts her Bayard into the Yellow Lion's activation slot without hesitation. The left leg of Voltron flashes a bright yellow before the power crawls up the robot's body all the way to the shoulder; where the massive shoulder cannon materializes. Amethyst's targeting system begin flashing red as hundreds of marks covered her screen; identifying the fighters as their targets. "Eat this, you janks!" Amethyst shouted as she pulls the trigger; causing the shoulder cannon to charge its energy, before firing multiple scatter shots at the Djalg's and Erto's

"Now let's finish off the Dreadnaught," Shiro ordered. "Form sword!"

Red energy surrounds Keith's entire body as he thrusts his Red Bayard into his Lion's activation slot with a passion-filled cry. The right arm of Voltron flashes a similar radiance before large saber forms in the robot's hand.

The Dreadnaught continued to fire its weapons at the magnificent warrior; who charges head first at the massive vessel's particle barrier. Voltron thrusts his sword forward at the enemies shield and manages to pierce right through the barrier successfully, then through the ship and flies out the opposite side.

Explosions surrounded the destroyed Dreadnaught before being consumed by a more massive explosion that knocks Voltron away.

Stevonnie and Amethyst manage to stabilize Voltron as all the Paladins let out a relieved sigh at the first step of their victory. "Okay." An exhausted Stevonnie began. "One down, eleven more to go."

Voltron's scanners frantically bleeped as more than a dozen Djalg fighters emerged from Castle Doom and began heading towards the Paladins.

"Stay sharp everyone." Shiro announced. "This is far from over."

* * *

"Coran, what's the status of the particle barrier?" Allura asked her advisor as Lance, Matt, Garnet, Pearl, and Bismuth listened in; while firing the castle's defenses at the assaulting ships.

"The particle barrier is remaining stable, Princess." Coran frantically informed as he checked every single one of the castle's monitors. "But with all these blasted fighters that seem to have no end, we are taking a beating here. With the way things are going, I don't know if Voltron will be able to destroy all the Dreadnaughts before they fire a combined Devastation Cannon again."

"How long until those cannons are fully charged?" Allura loudly asked.

"With the amount of power that was placed into those blasts; I have to guess around one varga and thirty dobashes." Coran quickly answered.

"Cousin, is it possible to divert more energy from the castle into the barrier?" Lance asked over the castle's comms.

"That's not possible." Coran instead answered. "We've already diverged plenty of power into the barrier; anymore and we'll drain all of our defenses."

"In that case, let's call back the Lions," Allura instructed. "We'll use the teladuv portals and get out of here!"

"Calling back the Lions now would mean we would have to lower the particle barrier." Coran pointed out. "And we can't afford to do that right now, not even for a tick!" The castle's scanners began to pick up activity from Castle Doom

"What's going on now?" Allura asked; revealing that one of the castle's personnel has just stepped out of the hangar without a ship and is standing on the outer surface. Allura brought up a holo-screen to see who the individual is; discovering, much to her surprise, that the individual is actually, "Zarkon!" An idea popped into the Princess' head as she opened a communication channel with the Paladins.

* * *

"Fire!" Shiro ordered Amethyst, as she pulled the trigger for the shoulder cannon and launched multiple scatter shots at pursuing the Djalg fighters.

"Form sabers!" Shiro ordered as the twin blades materialized in the right and left hands of Voltron, and charges at another group of enemy ships; destroying them within ticks before they could even fire a single shot.

"Paladins, do you read me?" Allura asked the five pilots over the comms.

"We read you Allura," Shiro answered. "What is it?"

"The castle's scanners have picked up that Zarkon is outside of Castle Doom!" Allura frantically responded.

"What do you mean he's outside of Castle Doom?" Shiro questioned.

"I mean he's outside." Allura clarified. "Standing on the castle's outer plating near one of the hangars; completely defenseless. This could be the shot we need to take him out and bring an end to this madness."

"Understood," Shiro responded. "Let's finish this Paladins!"

"Right!" Stevonnie, Amethyst, Keith, Katie, and Peridot all said at once as Voltron trades his sabers for the sword and charges at Castle Doom.

Multiple Erto fighters cut the Legendary Defender off from his designated path as they begin to open fire.

Voltron responds by raising his shield and plowing right through the squadrons as if they were bowling pins lined up before a bowling ball. Then… they see him. Emperor Zarkon, standing on his own, holding out nothing but a strange device in his hand. This is it, this is what the Paladins needed, just one swing from Voltron's sword and it will all be over. The Defender of the Universe raises his blade against the tyrannical Galran, ready to end this, and then… he freezes.

"What's going on?" Amethyst asked with fear in her tone as she couldn't move the left leg.

"I can't move!" Keith shouted in frustration as the right arm remained frozen.

"Are we malfunctioning?" Peridot asked as she and Pidge frantically try to figure out what is going on from the left arm.

"Voltron's frozen up!" Stevonnie anxiously announced as they tried to move the right leg with no success.

"Shiro, what's going on?" Allura questioned with panic in her tone.

"I don't know!" Shiro responded. "We can't move!"

* * *

"And like desperate fools; you so easily fell for an obvious trap." Zarkon proudly said to himself as the mysterious device in his hand glows a bright purple; causing electricity of the same color to form around Voltron.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Paladins cried in pain as they were violent electrocuted, with a strangely added feeling of dismemberment thrown on top.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Stevonnie cried in pain as the feeling grew worse and worse and then… a flash of bright light emerges from Voltron as the Legendary Defender's Lion components are ripped off and sent hurling through the area.

"Voltron's been torn apart!" Pidge and Peridot both cried in fear as the Green, Yellow, Red and Blue Lions are flung away from the Black Lion; who forcefully ejects Shiro out, causing him to hit the left toot of her lower jaw before she slowly flies towards Zarkon in a trance.

* * *

"No… that's… that's impossible." Allura said as she, Coran and the rest of the Castle of Lions' crew looked on in horror as they witnessed what happened to universes only hope; completely ignoring the battle that was still taking place.

The Princess remained frozen as a horrifying thought popped into her head; could it be that Zarkon still has the…

"Allura… Allura…" Shiro's panicked voice shouted over the comms; snapping the Princess out of her shock. "Allura…"

"Shiro," Allura said out loud as she opened her communications. "Shiro, are you all right? What happened?"

"I… I don't know…" Shiro responded inhaling and exhaling at an unhealthily fast pace. "Zarkon did something to the Black Lion… my… suits oxygen tank has been ruptured… and my suits thruster pack is busted… I'm losing air… and fast… I don't know if… if I'm…"

"Shiro, stay with me damnit!" Allura screamed at the Black Paladin. "Just focus on my voice and don't you dare close your eyes, you hear me!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Shiro repeatedly groaned in pain to himself, sounding depressed and dazed from the lack of oxygen. "I guess… I guess I'm not coming home to you, Adam."

"We need to get him a new tank, now!" Allura shouted over the castle's comms in frustration.

* * *

"How?" Pearl questioned as she and Garnet continued to fire their weapons at enemy fighters. "With all the chaos outside, we wouldn't be able to get to him; even with a shuttle!"

"I'll get the oxygen to him!" Garnet assuredly informed as she left her station and proceeded to walk out of the defense room.

"How are you even going to get it to him?" Pearl understandably questioned.

"You would try to stop me if I told you," Garnet answered. "And I need you to trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"But who's going to manage your station while you're gone?" Pearl asked.

"I'll take her place for the time being." Thace's voice announced over the comms. "I have Ulaz resting soundly, and his injuries stitched to best of my ability."

"Garnet, we are all counting on you." Bismuth stated over the comms. "And you better make it back here; I still owe you an apology."

"I know, and I won't let any of you down," Garnet responded as she finally exited the defense room and made a mad dash for castle's supply cache; grabbing the first, full tank of oxygen that she could find and sprinted to the hangar. Inside the hangar, Garnet grabbed the nearest thruster pack that she could find and strapped it on her body. "Coran, how long can you lower the particle barrier by the hangar for?" The Fusion asked.

"We're dealing with fewer fighters now than we were earlier; so, I can lower the shielding for no more than ten ticks," Coran informed. "Whatever it is you're planning to do, you better make it count!"

"I intend to," Garnet said to herself as she ran towards the hangar's exit, gradually increasing her speed until she reached the edge and leaped off into space; just as the opening in the particle barrier revealed itself. The two-Gem Fusion activates her thruster pack; dramatically increasing her speed as she flew out of the castle, just as the shield closed.

None of the Galra Djalg's or Erto's have noticed her yet, and she planned to keep it that way as she soared through the battlefield with the cannister of oxygen held tightly in her arms. After a few seconds of flying, she spotted Shiro; he was still spinning and breathing heavily. "Come on, come on." Garnet chanted; extending her arm out as she drew closer to the Paladin and managed to grab him. "I've got you, Shiro," Garnet assured the man as she quickly traded out his oxygen supply.

Shiro let out a breath as he took in the fresh air and noticed Garnet holding on to him; while they were slowly floating through space. "Garnet." Shiro began, looking at the Gem Fusion's two, currently, good eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Garnet said as she tried firing her thrusters again; only to get no response. "Uh-oh."

"What's…" Shiro began to ask but stopped as he realized the two of them were about to crash right into the side of Castle Doom.

"Hang on!" Garnet cried as she forcefully angled her body so that she would take most of the impact; knowing she would survive it.

The two of them pieced right through the surface of the Galran Castle's outer walls and tumbled together for a few seconds; eventually stopping as the castle activates an interior forcefield and re-balances the artificial gravity.

"Are you all right Garnet." Shiro sorely asked as he, unknowingly, held onto the Gem.

"I'm fine." Garnet bluntly answers. "I think we can let go now."

"Right." Shiro agreed as they awkwardly released each other at the same time and stood on their feet; looking around the area. "Now, let's find a way out of here."

* * *

"Come on Red, wake up!" Keith begged as he and his Lion continued floating in space.

"Come on Red, please respond!" The young Galra cried out. "Agh! We can't give up, after everything we have been through! Ever since we found each other; we've been through the thick and thin of things. We can't let it all end here; I'm not going to die out here, and neither are you, you hear me! We are not going to die out here! DO YOU HEAR ME, RED!" A crimson aura surrounds Keith's entire body as he cries out his Lion's name, and as if by a miracle, the Red Lion began powering up again and lets out her mightiest roar; the loudest Keith has ever heard from his longtime friend.

The Red Lion's scanners picked up several Djalg fighters heading towards them, all flying in the way of Keith's actual target, Zarkon. "Out of my way!" Keith shouted as he activates the Red Lions Jaw Blade; charging through and slicing apart all the incoming ships as if they were made of paper.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Allura's voice asked the young Galra over the Red Lion's comms. "You're heading right for Zarkon!"

"I know!" The Red Paladin quickly answered.

"I'm going to take out Zarkon for good and remove whatever control he placed on the Black Lion!"

"Keith, don't! He's too powerful! Listen to me; it's imperative that you don't engage the..." Allura tried to warn, only for the Galran to deactivate his comms.

"All right, girl… LET'S GO!" Keith energetically shouted as he maxed his lion's thrusters.

* * *

"Yes." Zarkon began as the Black Lion drew closer to him. "Your mighty power has been wasted on weaklings. Now, my Black Lion will finally be returned to her original and rightful Paladin!"

The Black Lion opens her jaws; giving Zarkon permission to pilot her, but before the tyrannical ruler could even step forward, he halts upon hearing the Red Lion's roar as it charges and crashes right into the Galra Emperor; forcing them both into Castle Doom's hangar while freeing the Black Lion from her trance.

Before taking the hit, Zarkon managed to transform his alien device into shield; which soaked all the damage that he may have received, as he regains his balance on the new ground he stands on.

The Red Lion's maw opens as Keith leaps out and charges Galran Emperor with his Luxite Blade in one hand, and his Red Bayard sword in the other; furiously shouting one word. "ZARKON!"

Keith swung both of his swords at Zarkon's shield, which then morphed into purple cutlass; holding the Red Paladin back with only one hand. Keith looked examined his opponent's weapon and came to the horrifying realization of what it is based on what he has seen of it. "This… this is a Bayard!"

"Indeed, it is." Zarkon calmly confirms as he pushes the young Galran back. "The Black Bayard."

Keith stumbled back from the push and sudden strike; he began to remember what Allura had told Shiro when they first became Paladins. "I'm sorry I cannot present you with your Bayard, for it was lost with its original owner." "For it was lost with its original owner." Keith angrily tightened his grip on both of his swords… she knew… Allura knew who had the Black Bayard this entire time… they trusted her… they all trusted her… and she… she…

"You've finally realized the truth, haven't you?" Zarkon asked the rage-filled Keith. "I can see it in your face. Figuring out that your dear Princess and her fellow Altean's knew the Black Paladin's darkest secret and kept it from you and your allies as you risked your lives for a foolish cause; it is probably the worse pain imaginable. However, you don't have to risk your life anymore; allow me to take the Black Lion, and I will call off the attack and spare your friends."

"No." Keith bitterly answered; not believing his opponents words for a second. "I swore an oath to end your reign… AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Keith let out a rage-filled scream as he charged the Galran Emperor again with multiple slashes from his blades, as Zarkon stood on the defensive; ready for the attacks.

Keith goes in for an overhead slash; only for the Galran Emperor to block it and hold the Red Paladin in a stalemate. "That sword you wield." Zarkon began as his eyes examined his opponent's weapon. "That is Alfor's blade!"

Keith breaks free from the stalemate and tries to stab Zarkon, who manages to dodge the attack before delivering a flurry of slashes; which were quickly blocked by the Black Bayard's blade.

"Ha! How ironic that a member of the race responsible for his demise now wields his sword and lion." Zarkon taunted the Red Paladin; who responded with a deep growl as he resumed his assault.

"The fire in your eyes and the ferociousness in your combat; it reminded me of myself when I was your age." Zarkon egotistically admitted.

"I am nothing like you!" Keith venomously responded.

During their clash of swords, Zarkon manages to kick Keith in the stomach; pushing him away by a considerable number of meters and leaving Galran coughing as he tried to take in some air. "Before I end your life in this duel, I am curious as to why hate me so," Zarkon said. "I know it is not from you Marmoran oath, so what is it that drives such resentment towards me?"

"Because." Keith began as his breathing returned to normal; looking at Zarkon with murderous intent. "You killed my sister."

"Boy, I've killed plenty of sisters," Zarkon admitted, riling up Keith as he charged the Emperor once more.

* * *

Shiro and Garnet explored Castle Doom together as the battle raged on outside; searching for a way out of the massive space fortress, searching for an escape pod, or shuttle or something they could use. "Garnet, can you use your Future Vision to help us find a way out?" Shiro asked the Fusion.

"I can't," Garnet admitted. "My third eye is still damaged from the encounter with the Druid."

"Well, let's just keep searching," Shiro responded. "We should be able to find a…" Before Shiro could continue, he was cut off by seeing own breath, and felt the air beginning to grow colder… a coldness he hasn't felt since…

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" A sinister, female voice happily chuckled; one Shiro swore that he heard a long time ago. A storm of dark smog emerges in front of Shiro and Garnet; containing a powerful gust that nearly blows to two of away as a figure begins to manifest from to contained chaos. A woman who had a purplish-blue complexion with dark yet sage-like yellow eyes and long silvery hair, all hidden behind an ancient looking robe… Takashi knew who she was… Witch Haggar. "So, our Champion returns. He-Hahaha!"

"Another Druid!" A flustered Garnet said as she materialized her gauntlets and took a fighting stance.

"No, she's far worse," Shiro said as his cybernetic arm glowed a bright violet; taking a fighting stance.

"He-Hahaha! Come now, my dear Champion." Haggar began. "Is this any way to repay the woman whose occult science is responsible for that arm of yours? As far I am concerned; everything you have accomplished thus far is because of the Galra Empire."

"I never asked for any of this!" Shiro bitterly responded. "Your Empire abducted me, and my friends and hurt those that we all cared about. We're ending this, right here, right now!"

"Very well." Haggar casually responded. "You wish to die as a noble fool, and so you shall!"

Black and purple lighting erupt from Haggar's hands as she throws the dark energy bursts at the Crystal Gem and Paladin; who both dodge the strike and assault the witch together. Garnet unleashes a flurry of punches at Haggar, who just casually dodges them before pushing the Fusion away with a burst of dark lighting. Shiro rushes to strike the wicked sorceress who quickly disappears into smoke, only leaving behind a malevolent cackle; before re-appearing right in front of him, grabbing and twisting his mechanical arm before tossing him away. "You could have been one of the Empire's greatest weapons." Haggar taunts Shiro as both he and Garnet get up to find themselves surrounded by more than a dozen Haggar's. All of them saying in unison, "Now, you are nothing but our greatest disappointment."

* * *

"Stevonnie, Pidge, Peridot, Amethyst!" Allura's voice shouted over the Blue Lion's recently reactivated communications. "Please, someone… anyone… respond!"

"I'm here Allura." The human Fusion assured the Princess over their comms.

"We read you." "We're here." Katie and Peridot both responded over their comms.

"Loud and clear, Princess," Amethyst responded over her comms.

"Thank the Altean Pantheon," Allura replied with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how, but Zarkon did something to Voltron," Stevonnie informed the Princess. "Where's Keith and Shiro?"

"Shiro is in Castle Doom," Allura answered. "But Garnet is with him."

"How did she even…" Amethyst began to ask.

"That's not important right now, where is Keith?" Pidge asked.

"Keith just rammed the Red Lion into Zarkon," Lance answered over the comms. "And is facing him alone."

"Is he nuts!" The Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins all shouted simultaneously.

"One of you needs to get into Castle Doom and bring him out of there," Allura instructed. "He doesn't know what he is dealing with."

"We're on our way," Stevonnie replied as they and the other prepared to fly to the Galran castle.

The three Lions of Voltron were forced to scatter as more squadrons of Erto's, and Djalg's began firing on them; with assistance from one the dreadnaughts.

"All right, new plan." Amethyst began. "Petal, you grab Broody; Pidge, Dot and I will hold off the ships."

"Are you sure?" Stevonnie questioned her fellow Crystal Gem's decision.

"Positive, now get going!" Amethyst loudly answered as the Yellow and Green Lions charged at their new targets. The Yellow Lion rams into several ships while Green Lion destroys several more with her Maw Cannon and Tail Laser.

"Hang on Keith, I'm on my way!" Stevonnie shouted as they maxed out the Blue Lion's thrusters.

* * *

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" All the Haggar clones wickedly laugh as Shiro and Garnet strike one after the other; but with each clone destroyed; more just keep manifesting until all that is heard in the room is the laughter. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"You're struggles are in vain." The real Haggar says as she strikes both Shiro and Garnet with terrifyingly fast speeds; leaving claw marks on their skin as they try to anticipate her next attack. However, before they can even do so, the vile sorceress blends back in with her maniacally hysterical doppelgangers. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"Show yourself, you coward!" Garnet frustratingly shouts as she ragefully and swiftly charged at her multiple enemies; delivering a flurry of punches that only increase witch's numbers before the real one emerges and causes severe damage to Garnet with numerous strikes across her body; forcing her onto her knees.

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" The witches continued to laugh as they circled around the exhausted Crystal Gem and Black Paladin.

"Garnet, you need to calm down." A battered Shiro told his ally while breathing heavily. "We're not getting anywhere by just flailing around."

"But I don't know where she is," Garnet stated. "If I had my power I could do something."

Suddenly, the real Haggar emerges once more and this time grabs Shiro by the throat before dragging him into the hysterical illusions. Takashi struggled in the surprisingly strong woman's grip as she easily held him up with her left hand. "And now Champion." Haggar began as an obsidian aura with purple lighting surround her right hand. "This is where you die."

Shiro tried gasping for air as he feels the witch's long, sharp, colds hand impales his stomach; feeling as if his life was being sucked right out of him as her devilish stared into his own. He tried struggling, and nearly managed to make Haggar loosen her grip at first, but it was of no use in the end as he didn't have the strength to continue lifting either his natural or cybernetic arm. Everything was going dark as the Black Paladin began to see his life flash before his eyes; the highlights of his childhood, the day he joined the Galaxy Garrison, the moment he asked Adam to marry him, meeting Keith and traveling the Galaxy to get back to Earth, and of course, forming and leading the Paladins of Voltron.

"NO!" Garnet screamed; snapping Shiro back to reality as the Crystal Gem's glowed brightly and began to increase their size to the point where Garnet shouldn't, visually, be able to lift them. However, somehow, with her enhanced Gem strength, the Fusion was able to lift them, before slamming them onto the ground with all her strength; creating a massive shockwave that destroyed all the Haggar illusions and forced the real one to drop Shiro and teleport away before being hit. "Shiro!" Garnet shouted as she ran over and picked up the Black Paladin; whose side was bleeding not only blood but as well as traces of strange purple energy. Likely some sort of residue from the witch's foul magic. The real Haggar re-emerges several meters away from the two warriors and hisses at them like a snake; Garnet knows that they can't beat in the condition they are in now and decided to pick up Shiro and run like hell to find a way out of this nightmarish structure.

* * *

The Yellow and Green Lions continue their aerial battles against the Galra fighters; as well as avoiding as avoiding the defensive cannons from the Dreadnaughts.

"It won't matter how many fighters we take out if those Dreadnaughts keep deploying more!" Pidge shouted over her comms before the Green Lion fires it's Maw Cannon and Tail Laser again.

"But how are we going to get past those particle barriers?" Amethyst questioned the Green Paladin as she rammed into several enemies.

 _Amethyst._

Amethyst recognized that the Yellow Lion was speaking to her again, just like on the Balmera; as the Bayard-shaped slot opened near the control panel, once more. "All right girl, let's see what you have in store for me today!" The purple Gem shouted as she thrusts her Yellow Bayard into the slot; the Yellow Lion begins emitting an amber radiance as the body of the machinal beast begins to change. Once the light disappeared, Amethyst bared witness to additional armoring on her Lion, with extended, sword-like claws on each paw. "Power Armor and Power Claws; oh, hell yeah!" Amethyst happily shouted as Pidge and Peridot watched in surprise with stars in their eyes. "Well, don't just sit there you two; bring out your big guns!"

"Right!" Both Katie and Peridot shouted as the former gripped her Bayard and thrust it into her Lion's activation slot; jade energy radiates from the Green Lion as the massive Vine Cannon materializes on her back.

"I think the Lions are telling us to use these on the particle barriers." Amethyst guessed.

"I don't know what they'll do," Pidge admitted.

"There's only one way to find out, though," Peridot added in. "Let's go for those Dreadnaughts!"

The Green and Yellow Lions broke off from each other and went after one ship on their own; the Yellow Lion received an oncoming barrage of laser fire from a group of Erto's, but Amethyst refused to change her course.

"All right, let's see what these claws can do!" Amethyst energetically said out loud as she maxed out her thrusters and charged the enemy ships head-on; slicing through them with far more devastating damage than a standard Jaw Blade.

Amethyst kept her eyes on the Dreadnaught as she got closer to its particle barrier and dug the Yellow Lion's claws into the energy shield; slowly and brutally ripping open a hole large enough for the mechanical beast to enter and charge into the actual dreadnaught. Landing on the massive ship's surface, Amethyst wastes no time ripping into the ship and tearing it apart from the inside out; leaving a trail of explosions where ever she went.

She eventually destroys the particle barriers generator and flies away from the Dreadnaught before a massive explosion consumes it.

Pidge pilots the Green Lion while Peridot fires the Tail Laser at all the oncoming fighter as they eventually draw near their targeted Dreadnaught.

The Dreadnaught fires its weapons at Katie's and Peridot's Lion, but they successfully evade each of the blasts and precisely aims the Vine Cannon at the enemy ship.

"Firing the Vine Cannon!" Peridot shouted as she launched its booming blast on the Galra vessels particle barrier; several large vines shoot out of the forcefield, wrapping around and constricting it. The vines grow tighter and tighter until they eventually burst the shield and tighten around the Dreadnaught itself; crushing vessel into nothingness, which concludes with it exploding.

* * *

Keith continues his duel against the Galran Emperor who continued to overpower the young Red Paladin and kicks him to the ground. "Your effort was valiant, but futile nonetheless." Zarkon complimented the young the Galra. "It's a shame we're on opposite sides; you would've been a valuable ally."

Before Keith could retaliate, both combatants are caught off guard by a Lion's roar as they see the Blue Lion charge towards them; opening her jaws and ejecting Stevonnie, who used their floating powers to control their direction charge at Zarkon. The Galran Emperor quickly reacts and jumps out of the way just as Stevonnie summons not only her Bayard sword but also draws Rose's sword to go in for a twin slash.

"Stevonnie, what are you doing?" Keith questioned the human Fusion with frustration in his tone.

"I'm here to get you," Stevonnie responded. "Allura said that you shouldn't have engaged Zarkon."

"That's because she knew what Zarkon had." Keith bitterly answered as he points at Zarkon's sword. Stevonnie's eyes follow the Red Paladins finger and realize that the Emperor of the Galra was holding a Bayard in his hand.

"Is that…" Stevonnie began to ask.

"Yes, the Black Bayard," Keith answered, and making the human Fusion realize how Zarkon managed to take control of the Black Lion.

"So, I take it that you must be the hybrid?" Zarkon asked Stevonnie, much to the Crystal Gems unnerving surprise. "Haggar told me about seeing you; the cross between a Gem and an organic being."

"How... how do… how do you know about me?" Stevonnie nervously asked as their hands trembled.

"Haggar has an acuteness for sensing extraordinary power," Zarkon explained. "She'll find a use for you."

"You won't lay a quiznacking finger on them, monster!" Keith angrily shouted back; entering a protective stance.

"Surrender now, or neither of you will receive any mercy from me." Zarkon boasts as her charges at the two Paladins; who respond defensively.

Even when taking on two enemies who were dual wielding two blades; Zarkon still managed to overpower and exceed the two warriors with sheer strength and skill.

Zarkon dodged two strikes from Stevonnie and Keith each; before he punches the latter in the stomach and kicks him away, turning his attention to the human Fusion who continued to fight for their lives against this seemingly unbeatable foe.

Stevonnie continues to hold off Zarkon's assaults, but the Galran was physically stronger than the human Fusion and demonstrates this power by slashing the Blue Bayard sword out of their hand. Zarkon goes in for an overhead strike, but Stevonnie manages to block it with quickly summoned shield before going on the offensive.

Zarkon's sword begins to glow a deep violet as it shifts its shape into a massive battle ax; he grips the weapon with both of his hands and swings it at the defending Stevonnie, shattering their shield with a single swing and knocking them to the ground. "You are skilled, but you lack a killer's drive," Zarkon stated as he charged toward the downed Crystal Gem at terrifying speeds; not giving them a chance to recover. Zarkon tightly grips and swings his weapon at his opponent before they could even summon their shield; forcing Stevonnie to instinctively use Rose's sword to protect them from the strike.

The impact from the strike sent Stevonnie flying back; their vision was fuzzy at first from the harsh impact, but when they finally got their head straight, Stevonnie stood up and realized Rose's sword felt lighter. They look at their well-known weapon and horrifyingly discover that the blade has been destroyed; with the hilt being the only thing left intact. "This… this can't… be…" Stevonnie said in complete shock; distracting them from Zarkon, who stood over them and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Ragh!" Keith screamed as he charged at Zarkon from behind, but the Galran Emperor quickly turns around and blocks the attack, before grabbing Keith by the neck and smashing him onto the ground and then stomping on his chest; which snapped Stevonnie back to reality.

"Your interference comes to an end." Zarkon coldly said as his Black Bayard transforms back into a sword and prepares to stab Keith.

"NO!" Stevonnie screamed as their gemstone glowed a radiant pink with their eyes changing into the same color too, as a shockwave of rose-colored flames erupted from the human Fusion's body and struck Zarkon; pushing him off Keith and sending him crashing into an Erto that collapsed on top of him.

A surprised Keith turns to the human Fusion as he sees them glow brightly before splitting into Steven and Connie; the latter was breathing heavily from exhaustion, but the former wasn't moving at all. "Steven!" Connie screamed as he lifted her Jam Bud's head with worry; with Keith scurrying over to the two young teens.

Connie worriedly placed her ear on Steven's chest; listening to his breathing and heartbeat before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're alive," Connie said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Keith looked at the unconscious boy and felt anger towards himself; if he just left with Stevonnie as instructed, this wouldn't have happened. The Red and Blue Lion's let out faint roars as they flew to their Paladins. Keith helped Connie onto her feet as she carried Steven with her arm around him to their Lion; once the two Crystal Gems were safely onboard their vehicle, the young Marmoran agent returned to his. As Blue Lion already left; Keith takes one look over at the ship Zarkon was buried under, he secretly prayed that he was dead… but he had a feeling that was unlikely…

* * *

Garnet could hear the near-deafening sounds of two more Dreadnaughts being destroyed as she ran down the halls of Castle Doom with a mortally wounded Shiro in her arms; trying to put as much distance from them and Haggar as she could. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" The witch was taunting them as she drew closer; Garnet could feel her cold presence as they sensed her dark get nearer and nearer to them.

The Crystal Gem blocked out the noise as she kept running; despite her best efforts to seal the wound, Shiro was still losing too much blood. She kept looking around for anything that could get them both off the ship in one piece; eventually coming across Galran escape pods. "Shiro, stay with me," Garnet told the Black Paladin; who was trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Garnet." Shiro weakly said to the Fusion.

"You just need to stay awake, Shiro," Garnet instructed. "I'm getting you out of here. Just stay awake for me."

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" The laughter was even closer now; Garnet didn't think the wicked hag would find them that fast. Garnet didn't know how the control panel for the escape pod worked; so, the fusion pressed random buttons on the pad, and after her fourth try, the pod doors finally opened, reveal… the escape pod has enough room for one person. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

Garnet carefully placed Takashi into the pod and strapped him inside. "We made it, Shiro," Garnet said with a small smile.

"Ugh… good." Shiro said, trying to combat the pain. "Now hop in, and let's get out of here." Garnet remained silent, much to Shiro's confusion as he looked at the Crystal Gem. "What are you waiting for?"

"Shiro…" Garnet solemnly began with tears in all three of her eyes. "Promise me…"

"Garnet?" Shiro began to ask, only to stop when hearing more of Haggar's laughter.

"Promise me…" Garnet continued. "You'll tell them."

The Black Paladin's eyes widened in horror and struggled to free himself from the pod; completely ignoring the pain upon realizing what Garnet was about to do. "NO, DON'T!"

Without a second thought the Crystal Gem Fusion closes the pod and ejects it into space; just as she is struck by a bolt of dark lightning that forces her on the ground. Garnet gets up and stares down the alien witch; summoning her gauntlets and charging at her with a hard, left hook. Haggar disappears before the strike could make contact; then reappears behind Garnet and hits her with a storm of dark lighting that weakened the Fusion. "I am curious, Gem." Haggar began. "Your kind is far stronger than humans will ever be, than what the false Black Paladin will ever be. So why are you risking your life to protect him?"

"Because you're wrong about him." Garnet began as she found the strength to stand; looking into the malevolent sorceress' eyes. "He is the true Black Paladin… the true head of Voltron… the one who'll lead all of them to the bitter end… and beat you. No one… needs Future Vision to see that truth."

"Your hopes are misplaced," Haggar said in an ice-cold tone as she strikes Garnet with another storm of dark lighting. The Fusion felt all her strength leave her body but did not collapse onto her knees… she knew what was coming… and decided to do it on her feet. Garnet marched forward, trying to get as close to Haggar as she could; honestly surprising the witch with a display of willpower she never expected to come from what she deemed to be a lesser being.

Garnet kept moving closer until she couldn't anymore; her maroon skin began to lose its color as slowly transitioned from life-filled purplish red to a dull gray, and her physical form began to crumble while still standing on her feet. However, she did not panic, instead… she allowed her mind to be filled with nothing but happy memories she has gathered of her long and wonderful existence. The day she first came into this universe, the moment she joined the Crystal Gems and met Rose, being introduced Amethyst, meeting Greg Universe, and the most important part of her life that she wouldn't trade anything for; being able to raise and know Steven. Garnet's physical form finally broke apart as the ruby and sapphire gemstones fell to the ground, their colors flickering before slowly fading; leaving nothing in the end but gray… lifeless rocks.

* * *

Shiro felt his escape pod shake from the explosions outside; trying to stay awake as his injury began to act up. He was in a state of disbelief... Takashi knew Garnet was in no shape to fight Haggar, and the Fusion knew it too… she still did what she did… how could he look at Steven and tell him that the person who raised him his entire is gone? Shiro made this call; he gave the order to go after Zarkon; he wanted to return him to his husband, and everyone else to their families, not taking a moment to think about the consequences of his actions. He's their leader… he should be better than that.

Takashi then heard three engines draw close to his pod; he looked out the window and saw there were three Djalg's, all aiming their weapons at him. Shiro wanted to close his eyes and let death embrace him; but instead, he felt a will to live like no other. The Black Lion flies in and destroys the Galran ships with her Jaw Blade, letting out a mighty roar that is heard in the void of space; before opening her maw to her Black Paladin. Shiro opened his escape pods door and leaped out of his seat; all the while ignoring the pain as his Lion caught him. Inside of Black Lion's cockpit, Shiro opens a communications channel with the other lions and the castle. "Is anyone there?" The Black Paladin asked his teammates.

"Shiro, you're back," Pidge answered over her comms.

"What took you so long?" Amethyst asked over her comms.

"Are you all right?" Keith asked over his comms.

"What happened in there?" Connie asked over her comms; much to Shiro's surprise and hoping that Steven was all right.

"Connie, is Steven all right?" Shiro asked the girl.

"He's fine just resting," Connie answered back.

"Good. I'll answer all of your questions when we get out of here," Shiro answered. "Allura are you there?"

"I'm here Shiro!" Allura answered. "Thank the gods you're all right."

"Get ready to open a teladuv portal," Shiro ordered the Princess. "We're leaving now!"

"There are fewer fighters than there were before," Coran added in. "We'll get that portal open, as soon as possible."

"Understood," Shiro answered. "All right Paladins, form up; we're getting out of here!"

"Roger!" The Red, Green, Yellow and Blue Paladins all responded at the same time as they grouped up and followed behind Shiro in that exact order.

* * *

Zarkon effortlessly lifted the Erto off him and realized that the Red and Blue Paladins have already fled; he looks out of the hangar and sees the Black Lion leading the others back to the Castle of Lions, just as a portal begins to open. "Haggar!" Zarkon shouted, resulting in the dark sorceress to appear beside him in a cloud of black smoke.

"My Lord." The witch greeted.

"Activate Castle's Doom's Komar Cannon," Zarkon ordered. "Do not let them escape."

"Yes, my Emperor." Haggar quickly said as she vanished once more; teleporting to a mysterious chamber of the Galra Empire's mighty castle, surrounded by her ever-loyal Druids, who respectfully bow to their master. "Activate the Komar Cannon and initiate the ritual," Haggar ordered her Druids as they carried out the tasks.

The entire room began to move down and shift itself as the ground Haggar stood on began to change into a carved, circular pattern that she stood in the center of; a wall of black smoke appears before her as mystical footage of the Lion's and their castle attempting to escape was presented. "Mistress, the ritual is ready to begin." One of the Druids proudly stated as several others surrounded her; all of them holding large canisters of Quintessence… both normal and Gem.

"Proceed," Haggar ordered her minions, as they poured the Quintessence into the circular carvings, all flowing down the lines and meeting in the center; where the sorceress began absorbing it into her body. She dropped onto her knees as the power surged through her; enjoying the pleasure-filled, high until there wasn't a single drop left. Obsidian and violet colored lighting began to gather in the palms of her hands; a power like no other, a force she felt the urge to release.

Haggar lets out a demonic cry as she slammed her palms onto the ground, shaking the entire structure as she fires a massive surge of dark lighting at the teladuv portal; striking it just as the Lions of Voltron and the Castle of Lions flew through it.

* * *

"What's happening?" Shiro asked the castle as they and the other Paladins were then struck by the dark lighting within the portal; making them all scream in pain.

"The teladuv is breaking down!" Allura announced, trying to fight the pain. "We're all going to be separated!"

The dark lighting continues to strike them all and build its energy until there was a massive explosion; scattering the Paladins of Voltron to different corners of the known universe.

* * *

Notes about the story (Chapters 16 – 19)

This is probably because of all the Bispearl fan art I've seen, but I feel like Bismuth would be into women over men. Plus, I thought it would be cute if she had a similar reaction to Matt when he first met Allura in _Legendary Defender_.

Coran's line "This room here is where some King Alfor's greatest craftsmen and women worked; forging all kinds of trinkets, odds-and-ends, that sort of thing for him and his people," is a reference to the video game _Skyrim_ ; where all the blacksmiths tell the player that they sell "trinkets, odds-and-ends, that sort of thing"

The dialogue: "I don't see any Galra," Connie stated, observing her scanners."

But it does look they've been here," Keith said, taking in the surrounding area.

This is another _Skyrim_ reference, one said by Ireleth when she and the player go hunting for the first dragon?

This whole dialogue: "I got one." The Fusion said, acting more serious; but still had some playfulness "I am neither Steven "Rose Quartz" Universe, nor Amethyst…" The Fusion summons Steven's and Amethysts whip at the same time; combining them into a new weapon… a yo-yo. "Smokey Quartz is my name, and I'm here to chew bubblegum and kick ass… and I'm all out of bubblegum" is a reference to both the first Gogeta fusion from _Dragonball Z_ with, "I am neither Steven "Rose Quartz" Universe, nor Amethyst…" and the classic movie _They Live_ "I'm here to chew bubblegum and kick ass… and I'm all out of bubblegum."

Pearl's girlfriend Sabina is based on theory that the Mystery Girl she met in _Last One Out of Beach City_ is Kevin's, assumed, ex-girlfriend mentioned in _Kevin Party._

This whole dialogue: "This one's Simba." Garnet introduced, pointing at the tabby resting on her afro. "This one's Fluffy." Garnet pointed at the bi-colored kitten held in her left arm. "This one's Whiskers." Garnet pointe at the black kitten held in the Fusion's right arm. "This one's Whiskers II." Garnet pointed at the sleeping white kitten resting on the back of her neck. "And that little fella there is Cat-Steven," Garnet concluded, pointing at the one-eye calico sitting in the Crystal Gems lap. Garnet naming the cats is a reference to _Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged_ , as Garnet named them the same way Nappa named the Saibamen in the parody.

"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction," Lance answered, slightly flustered; now realizing that this was the Druid they've been warned about. "But, uh, everything's perfectly fine… all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you… um… How… how are you?" Do I even need to point out that this is a _Star Wars_ reference?

Stevonnie being able to generate Pink flames is based on the theory that Pink Diamond has fire powers. Plus, it serves as foreshadowing for the Crystal Gem's future as a Paladin.

I know I'm going to get some backlash for this; but I had Haggar kill Garnet just to show how powerful she is in her dark magic and show how much of a threat the Galra Empire truly is.

Keith has a sister in this series, not going to say who it is, and I'm not going to confirm anything.

The destruction of Rose's sword in this chapter is based off another suggestion from CoyotePrime1100.

* * *

Authors Note: I wanted to make this chapter as action filled as I possible could and I'm proud of what of what I've been able to write. I hope you all enjoyed this, my longest chapter ever, and the previous chapters as well. Special thanks to every one of my followers across the web:

0LunaTheFox0, 0o_Demigod, 210, abbydobbie, AbelardoGuajardoG, Adriantales100, Akaba Akuma AngelicDragon19, animefan420, animeisdabest1, Anonymous AnotherFanFictionGirl, Apple, Are Atsune, Awesome, Being, Bladeofdreams, bladewolfzic, bleachboy11, Casamora, Cee_Blue, Chaos, chatterlove222, CherylNg151, childofthemoon14, CMR conkreen, conman99, coyoteprime1100, Cpt. Crackers CyberSamurai, Dogtown7, DragonsOMG, dragontrix, Dreamelilly018, 16, estonjames18, Figaro, fpal552, FrostingFlames, Galieo Gem, GiaMiaPia, Graham grimlock987, Hexenbiest, Ideas, IronTiger26, Jahoan, JellyB3ll, johnny1244, johnnyescamilla5, kayryan991, Kings, Kitsune, LadyAngelTrancyMidni, ladymusedragon, Leo, Lithuania12393, littleherocraft34, Lkath, lorenzo52lara, Lunaoriginal, LunarCountdown, Magician Masters, Melanisticmoon, MimikyuDiamond, MimiTheKiwi, Mister_Rat, NightCrow712, nightmarequartz, nightmaster000, NightShade1314, Ninjafox2963, Numbuh_7, Ocean of OneOfManyMasks, papajm43, Pazzinator, Pidge_in_space, PidgeottoUsed2Fly, pizza, QueenConspiracy, Quetzalcoatl99, R3qu13m0f50ul5, Ray reedmonkey, reimuomi, Resa's rhiamimi0310, Rockyweird, rodrialbornoz, Rosa, SassyBanana, Serene Shadowtalon62, Shiranai SilentVoice101, Silver SirAuruda1st, skolljotun, Sonicthehedgewolf, ssjSega, Supernova005, Syafiq, Tcuisine, teamxcution The The_Rogue_Sylph, TheAnomalyExpert TheFieryRedCloak, TheInsaneBookReader, TheJeanesQueen, TheMysticalBallerina, ThePunIsReal, THEXYBEAST777, Three Ultrahero74, Vanessa VioletDayBreaker, VoltronNeedsRest, Wolffang1795, XaviaFairyTail, YaoiDragon, YaoiFanGirl66, Yenenda, and Yuki.

Also, check out ssSega's Tv-Tropes page for this story.

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them, and I'll give them a spoiler-free response in the note page for Chapters 6 through 19.)

Also, check out ssSega's Tv-Tropes page for this story.

(If anyone has any question, feel free to ask them.)


	20. Chapter 20: Scattered

"What just happened?" Lance questioned Allura and Coran in a panicked tone as he, Pearl, Bismuth, Thace, and Matt arrived in the castle's control room; along with Lion, who had a scared Pumpkin and quartet of space mice hiding behind him.

"The teladuv's portal was compromised and broke down!" Coran answered as he frantically checked every single monitor in the control room.

"Broke down?" Bismuth questioned. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we have zero control over where we're headed!" Coran answered.

"Wait, where are the others?" Matt asked the princess.

"We don't know," Allura answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Pearl questioned the Altean sovereign.

"Whatever struck the portal scattered the Lions across the known universe," Allura answered. "They're gone!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Keith frustratingly repeated to himself as he tried to stabilize the Red Lion; while she and the Black Lion were in free fall, heading towards a small planet as the alarms blared.

"Shiro, Garnet, are you there?" Keith asked the Black Paladin over his comms; only getting nothing but static. "Shiro, Garnet, do you read me!"

The Red and Black Lions broke through the atmosphere of the planet and began to heat up; slowly deviating apart from each other as they fell faster. Knowing there isn't much he can do now, Keith tightens his seat's straps and grips onto his controls with all his might; awaiting the inevitable impact with the ground. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…

Everything went black… but Keith slowly opened his eyes as his ears rang at a sharply high pitch. The young Galra groans and coughs as his slowly returned to him; he somehow survived a crash that ordinary people wouldn't without a single scratch. Red must've taken most of the impact. "Red…" Keith groaned as his sight and hearing returned. "Red! Red, are you okay girl?"

The mechanical beast answered her Paladin by giving him a soft purr. Keith let out a relieving sigh as he placed his hand on his Lion's cockpit; Red was exhausted and in no condition fly. "All right, girl; rest up," Keith told his friend. "You've earned it. I'm going to search for Shiro and Garnet."

The Red Lion responded by opening her maw and letting Keith out. Once on the planet's surface, Keith looked around; taking in his surroundings. The planet's surface appeared grey and lifeless with nothing but mountains and canyons, and the ground was surprisingly warm. The Galran tapped into his helmets communicator. "Shiro, Garnet, are you there?" Keith questioned. "I landed somewhere, but I don't know where. Please pick up… Takashi, please pick up… Garnet, is Shiro okay… someone, please pick up!"

* * *

"Hang on, Peridot!" Pidge screamed as she and her copilot continue to free fall to a giant mass of space debris while the alarms blared.

"Are you okay Dot?" Katie asked her Gem friend as she breathed heavily.

"I am fine, Pidge," Peridot assured her. "Well… physically at least."

 _Katie. Peridot._

"Green?" The girls said at the same time; hearing the exhaustion in their Lion's voice.

"Okay girl, rest for a bit," Pidge told her friend as she fiddled with her seatbelt. "Peridot and I will see what we can… whoa!"

"Pidge?" Peridot looked over at her partner and saw that she was floating.

"I don't think this place has any gravity." The green Paladin stated.

Peridot undoes her seatbelt and floats with the Green Paladin out of their lion and discovers the Green Lion has landed on the remains of a derelict spaceship; with countless amounts of debris surrounding it. "We're in a "trash" nebula," Peridot stated.

"A trash nebula," Pidge said. "Like one of those interstellar clouds of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Except with… trash. Space trash."

"That would be correct," Peridot answered. "The dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases you mentioned are somehow magnetically holding this entire place together. And it just so happens that "trash" nebulas are usually located in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Peridot." Pidge began. "We need to stay calm, panicking is only going to make the situation worse. And you know how the old saying goes; "When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you."

"What kind of clod would say that?" Peridot questioned.

"I… just made it up," Katie admitted. "But the point is, we need to keep our heads clear if we're going to think of a way out of this mess."

"Well, considering out luck." Peridot began. "Whenever we end up in a mess; something is usually bound to go from bad to worse."

"I hope the others are doing better than we are." Pidge concluded.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amethyst and Connie screamed as they've lost control of their lions; heading straight to a planet as the Yellow and Blue Lions' alarms blared.

As soon as they break through the atmosphere, the legs of Voltron were on a direct collision course with a frozen lake. "Brace for impact!" Connie shouted over her comms as they drew closer and closer. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…

The Lions crashed right through the ice and continued descending deeper to the depths of the frozen ocean, but the Paladins found themselves slowing down and were eventually able to stabilize themselves. "Amethyst." Connie began over her comms. "Amethyst, are you okay?" At first, the girl doesn't get an answer; then she hears what sounds like… retching.

"I'm fine." A sickly sounding Amethyst stated over her coms. "I just threw up a little."

"Well, we did get sucked out of a wormhole at lightspeed, crash-landed onto an ice plant and are currently underwater." Connie summed up.

"Yeah." Amethyst began. "Things could've went a whole lot worse for you, me and…" Amethyst stopped as her eyes widened in realization. "Steven! Is Steven okay?"

"I… I'm fine guys." A tired-sounding Steven said as he finally woke up.

"Steven!" Connie shouted as she hugged her best friend. "I was so worried when you passed out."

"Passed out?" Steven questioned the girl. "How did I pass out, and where are we?"

"We crashed through the surface of an ice planet," Amethyst stated.

"How did we even get here?" The Half-Gem asked. "The last thing I remember was that Stevonnie and Keith were fighting Zarkon; then, I felt some sort of heat building up in my body… now we're here."

"We all fled from that battle," Connie explained. "But the Galra did something that scattered all of us across the universe."

"WHAT!" Steven shouted with disbelief. "We need to find the others!"

"No can do, bro," Amethyst answered. "The crash screwed up Yellow big time; all of her primary systems are down. Does yours work."

"That's a negative," Connie answered. "Blue is dead in the water… pun not intended. Even though this might not be ideal, I'm glad we landed on a planet instead of continuously floating; considering that space is ninety-percent empty… according to what I've learned in astronomy."

"I think your school books are no longer relevant in any of these situations anymore." Amethyst jokingly stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fair enough," Connie admitted. "But if we're on a planet, it'll give the others an easier time tracking us down."

"Well, why can't we just contact them immediately?" Steven questioned.

"We don't know where we are," Connie said. "So, we can't find where they are?" Connie undoes her seatbelt. "Besides, we need to check for damages and get the Lions running again."

"All right, let's go," Steven said as he and Connie quickly find breathing devices and exit the Blue Lion, just as Amethyst did the same with hers.

* * *

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!" Coran stated as he, along with Allura, Lance, Matt, Bismuth, Pearl, and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room.

"Coran!" Allura shouted as the scanners beeped frantically. "There appears to be something on the other end, and we're heading right towards it!"

"Scanners show that there's no exit," Pearl answered as she checked the monitors. "It's just nothingness."

"We need to find an exit before we run right into that void!" Matt loudly stated as he tried to figure something out. "Allura, can you do anything to slow us down?"

"I can't." The Princess admitted. "I have no control over the Castle of Lions."

"We're about to hit the void!" Coran shouted.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Lance ordered as he and Allura held onto each other; while the others grabbed on to whatever is bolted down and prepared for the collision. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!" Coran stated as he, along with Allura, Matt, Bismuth, Pearl, and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room.

"We're… we're okay!" Lance ecstatically shouted as he hugged his cousin with relief.

"What are you talking about?" Coran questioned. "We've lost all the lions!"

"We just smashed right into a black void. Don't you remember…" Allura began to question her advisor when both she and Lance looked around the control room and discovered that Pearl and Bismuth are shorter now. "Pearl, Bismuth, are you two okay?"

"What are you talking abo… ah!" Pearl screeched as she and her fellow Crystal Gem look at each other. "What happened to our bodies, we're the size of rubies."

"How the heck did that happen?" Lance questioned them.

"Our bodies are made of light." Pearl began to explain. "Usually, they form a mass dependent on the air pressure and the level of gravity in the environment, but we're in a situation where the normal laws of physics don't apply."

"Can't you shapeshift back?" Allura asked them.

"The ship seems to be putting out an energy field that is keeping us in this shape." Bismuth guessed. But before anyone else could ask any more questions Lion ran was running around the room in a panic; except, he was yellow instead of pink, Pumpkin was now a watermelon, and the space mice were now space squirrels.

"What happened to the animals?" Lance asked with disbelief at what he was seeing.

"They've transformed," Allura said before turning back to Coran; making both hers and Lance eyes widen in surprise.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" The advisor questioned the sovereigns.

"Coran, you look… younger." Allura said as she looked around the rest of the room and saw that both Matthew and Thace were younger looking too.

"There appears to be something on the other end, and we're heading right towards it!" Coran shouted as the scanners beeped frantically.

"Scanners show that there's no exit," Pearl answered as she hopped up onto the monitors to check them. "It's just nothingness."

"We need to find an exit before we run right into that void!" A slightly younger Matt loudly stated as he tried to figure something out. "Allura, can you do anything to slow us down?"

"I can't." The Princess repeated. "I told you all, I have no control over the Castle of Lions."

"Since when did you tell us that?" The tiny Bismuth questioned the Princess.

"We need to find an exit before we collide into the void!" A slightly younger Thace added in.

Allura and Lance brought up several holo-pads and began entering different coordinates; all of them being denied. "The castle isn't taking any endpoints," Lance stated. "We can't get a signal out or in.

"We're about to hit the void! Everyone, brace yourselves!" Coran ordered as Lance and Allura held onto each other; while the others grabbed on to whatever is bolted down and prepared for the Collison. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!" Coran stated as he, along with Allura, Matt, Bismuth, Pearl, and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room.

"Oh, no! You're even younger now." Allura worriedly said as she looked around the control room.

"What's the matter, Prince and Princess? You both look confused." Coran questioned. "Do not worry, Prince and Princess, I'll get us out of here in no time."

"Ah!" Pearl screeched as she and Bismuth look at each other. "What happened to our bodies, we're the size of jaspers." Pearl groaned to herself as her body glowed, but nothing happened. "I can't shapeshift back!"

"The ship seems to be putting out an energy field that is keeping us in this shape." Bismuth guessed. But before anyone else could ask any more questions Lion ran was running around the room in a panic; except, he was blue instead of yellow, Pumpkin was now a butternut squash, and the space mice were now space… hippos. At this point, Lance and Allura weren't in the mood to question it. Allura and Lance looked around the rest of the room and saw that both Matthew and Thace were even younger looking now.

"What's going on?" Lance asked his cousin.

"We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but us." The Princess answered.

"There appears to be something on the other end, and we're heading right towards it!" Coran shouted as the scanners beeped frantically.

"Scanners show that there's no exit." The jasper sized Pearl stated as she squatted down to check on the monitors. "It's just nothingness."

"We need to find an exit before we run right into that void!" An even younger Matt loudly stated as he tried to figure something out. "Allura, can you do anything to…"

"… slow us down." Allura finished. "I can't, there's no exit point for any of us to lock on to."

"We've got to find a way." Coran energetically stated. "We can't give into nothingness."

"We're about to hit the void! Everyone, brace yourselves!" An even younger Thace ordered as Lance and Allura held onto each other; while the others grabbed on to whatever is bolted down and prepared for the Collison. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!" Coran stated as he, along with Allura, Matt, Bismuth, Pearl and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room.

* * *

"Shiro, Garnet, are you there?" Keith's voice questioned over the comms. "I landed somewhere, but I don't know where. Please pick up… Takashi, please pick up… Garnet, is Shiro okay… someone, please pick up!"

Shiro groaned in pain as he reached for his communication device in his cockpit; trying to not agitate his wound any further. "Keith, are you there? Keith?" Shiro questioned over his comms.

"Shiro, Garnet, can you hear me? Shiro, Garnet?" Keith just responded.

"The signals too weak." Shiro deduced; groaning as he tried to stand from his chair. "Black, open up; I need to get to higher ground."

The Black Lion responds by opening her maw and allowing her injured Paladin to climb out. Once outside, Shiro began to slowly scale the surface of his Lion; eventually climbing on top of her head.

"Shiro, Garnet, are you there?" Keith's voice continued to question over the comms. "Shiro, Garnet, are you there? Answer me!"

"Keith, I'm here," Shiro responded. "I'm okay."

"You guys made it!" Keith enthusiastically shouted with relief; unintentionally causing Shiro to guiltily sigh. "But I guess it will take more than a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hardpan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of you. I haven't heard from Garnet, is she okay?"

"Keith…" Shiro somberly began. "She didn't make it."

The comms went silent for a half-a-minute; before Keith picked up again and sympathetically said. "I'm sorry."

"The hard part about this is, how am I going to tell… AGH!" Shiro yelled in pain.

"Shiro, what happened?" Keith worriedly asked.

"It's the wound Haggar left," Takashi answered. "It's acting up."

"Wait, a wound; what wound?" Keith questioned with fear for his friend.

"Black is too weak to fly right now; can you get Red to pick me up?" Shiro asked with a groan.

"Red's tired too," Keith answered. "But hang tight, I'm on my way."

Shiro then heard what sounded like growling and snarling nearby and spots a pack of reptilian wolves coming out from an underground den; eyeing Shiro like he was there next meal. "You'd better hurry, Keith," Shiro told the young Galra as the creature drew closer.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something… green." Peridot said; trying to fight off the boredom that came with floating in the trash nebula.

"The Lion." Pidge dully answered.

"Yes." The green Gem answered.

"I wish we had some poker cards or something," Pidge complained. "I-spy is starting to get dull."

As the two green girls continued floating they eventually caught sight of multiple glowing "eyes" hiding inside a dark hole and chattering. Pidge quickly summoned her Bayard while Peridot raised her fists defensively. "Who's there?" Katie asked.

The glowing "eyes" emerged from the hole; revealing themselves to be small, fuzzy creatures with that came in multiple colors; shades of pink, blue, yellow, and green, with tan segmented underbellies and eight tiny stumps for legs; also having glowing facial markings.

"Aw, hey, little guys." Pidge greeted the creatures as she and Peridot let guards down. "Aw, you guys are so cute; too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope our rough landing didn't disturb your day."

"These creatures look like tribbles from Star Trek." Peridot compared. "Or one of those cute creatures you'd see in a Studio Ghibli production."

"You know about Star Trek?" Pidge asked the green Gem. "And… anime?"

"Yes, I watch T.V. like a normal person," Peridot stated. "Like Star Trek, Camp Pining Hearts, The Flash, Crying Breakfast Friends, and those Japanese Anime's that Steven and Connie enjoy; as well as those ab-ridge series on TubeTube."

The creatures continue their chirping as they watch the two girls. "Don't mind us." Katie began. "We'll only be here for a short time. We're waiting for our friends to find us. We were separated during a wormhole jump."

Five the creatures float forward, and all happily squeaked.

"Yes, friends!" Peridot answered.

"I sure hope they'll find us soon." Pidge said as she looked up at the stars.

* * *

The Blue Lion's eyes glowed brightly as she let out a proud roar. "You're up and running." Connie happily said as she and Steven swam around the massive vehicle. "Good to have you back girl." While the Blue Lion was functioning; the battle against Zarkon and the crash did a number on her outer plating and wouldn't be up for flying from the look of things.

Before Steven could add his input; he spots a shadowy, humanoid figure swimming by at high speeds. "Guys, did you see that?"

"See what?" Amethyst asked over her comms.

"I think… I just saw a mermaid." Steven honestly admitted over his comms.

"Connie, are you sure Steven didn't hit his head in the crash?" Amethyst asked the girl.

"It was probably just a big fish," Connie stated over her comms.

"I don't know, it seemed like a…" Steven began, only to see the same shadow once more. "There it is again!" Steven began swimming away from the Blue Lion. "Hey! Excuse me! We could use some help here!"

"Okay, say that it is a real mermaid, what do we expect her to do?" Amethyst began to question. "Keep our spirits up by singing a musical number with a Jamaican crab, or something?"

"While that would be nice; if that was a mermaid, there is probably an underwater city that can help us out," Steven stated

"That is a possibility," Connie admitted. "It wouldn't hurt to investigate, but we shouldn't go too far from the Lions."

"So, we're chasing after a fish person now." Amethyst groused as she and Connie swam behind Steven. "Sure, let's find your "little mermaid." Ha. See what I did there."

The Paladins of Voltron swim away from their Lions as they see more of the beautifully unusual sights of this strange planet; passing by seaweeds, coral and small fishes so distinct there is nothing on Earth to compare them too.

After a few more moments of swimming; the three Crystal Gems began to hear giggling and spot a bright light in the distance. They all swim towards it and find themselves staring in awe at an underwater village inhabited by, none other than, mermaids… alien mermaids.

"Hello there, travelers." A naïve sounding voice said as an alien mermaid with long pink hair and an eye-catching yellow and pink-scaled tail approached the trio. "Welcome to my village. Here, all are safe and warm."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. A real-life mermaid." Amethyst said with genuine surprise.

"I am Florona." The mermaid greeted with a bow. "The almighty Queen Luxia, the keeper of our land, would love to meet with you."

"Wait." Connie began, having a feeling that something was off. "How did your queen know we were here? We haven't been here that long."

"Queen Luxia knows all," Florona answered in an unsettling drone-like tone.

"Well, my friends and I are in trouble, and we could use some help; if your Queen is willing to," Steven stated calmly.

"Queen Luxia would be honored to help you," Florona stated. "She makes sure that everyone is safe and warm."

"I don't know Steven." Connie began. "I have a really, really bad feeling about all of this."

"Well, Florona said this place is safe and warm," Steven stated. "And they're willing to help; I think we should welcome their hospitality."

"Connie does have a point though," Amethyst admitted. "We shouldn't let our guard down."

"Come quickly. Queen Luxia is dying to meet you three." Florona said as she swam ahead of the others; with them following behind her.

* * *

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!" A now-teenaged Coran stated in an indifferent tone while Allura, Bismuth, Pearl, and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room.

"Coran, please! I don't need any of your bad attitude right now." Allura stated as she and Lance looked around the control room.

"You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmph!" Coran responded back with an overly cliched teenaged tantrum.

"Ah!" Pearl screeched as she and Bismuth look at each other. "What happened to our bodies, we're the size of topazes." Pearl groaned to herself as her body glowed, but nothing happened. "I can't shapeshift back!"

"The ship seems to be putting out an energy field that is keeping us in this shape." Bismuth guessed. But before anyone else could ask any more questions Lion ran was running around the room in a panic; except, he was green this time, Pumpkin was now an apple, and the space mice were now space snails; Lance and Allura still weren't in the mood to question it. The Altean Prince and Princess looked around the rest of the room and saw that Matthew was now a crying toddler, and Thace were even younger looking.

Lance stepped off the control rooms pad and picks up the toddler Holt and brings him back to Allura. "It's okay little Matthew. Everything will be okay." Allura assured as Lance carefully held the little boy. "We need to locate the Lions. If we can find them, then we can pilot the castle to them and out of this time loop."

Before anyone could speak, however, loud operatic music begins booming out of all the Castle of Lion's speakers; making Matt cry while Lance tries to calm him. "Coran, turn that down!" The Altean Prince ordered.

"I can only express myself through music!" The teenager rudely responded.

"Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this castle around and…" Allura began; only to be interrupted by the alarm… again.

"And what? We're just going to run into this void that's coming up here. I hate everybody!" The teenaged, mustached Altean whined.

"Scanners show that there's no exit." The topaz-sized Pearl stated as she squatted down even more than when she was a jasper to check on the monitors. "It's just nothingness."

"We're about to hit the void! Everyone, brace yourselves!" The younger Thace ordered as Lance and Allura held onto each other with little Mathew; while the others grabbed on to whatever is bolted down and prepared for the Collison. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us! Whatever that means." A child Coran stated as he, along with Allura, Bismuth, Pearl and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room; but Lance discovered that Matthew hasn't even aged at all. Whatever was keeping the Altean Princess and Prince unaffected, it was now doing the same thing to Matthew. But they can't take the time to figure this out at the moment.

"Ah!" Pearl screeched as she and Bismuth look at each other. "What happened to our bodies, I'm the size of you, Bismuth." Pearl groaned to herself as her body glowed, but nothing happened. "I can't shapeshift back!"

"The ship seems to be putting out an energy field that is keeping you in this shape." Bismuth guessed. But before anyone else could ask any more questions Lion ran was running around the room in a panic; except, he was teal this time, Pumpkin was now a banana, and the space mice were now a four-headed mini-hydra; that Coran was playfully riding on. The Altean Prince and Princess looked around the rest of the room and saw that Thace was now in his teenage years, yet he was still acting as mature as he was before… Mamoran disciplinary training must be something.

"What are we going to do?" Lance asked Allura. "We've tried everything, and nothing's worked. We have to find a way out of here before you, and I are the only adults left onboard."

"Just blast your way out! Duh!" The childish Coran spoke up.

"I suppose it's worth a try." Allura guessed. "The Castle defenses just might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel."

"And it'll go boom!" The young Coran giddily stated.

"All right, you look after the kids. I'll fire the weapons." Lance told his cousin as he handed her the toddler Matthew; before rushing to the control panel and firing two energy blasts.

The blasts fly outward, only to loop back around and strike the Castle of Lions, making kid Coran and toddler Matt cry. "I didn't work, it's like we're shooting at ourselves." Allura said as she tried to calm down the human toddler. Lance rushed back to Allura to figure out what to do next.

* * *

"Shiro, what's going on?" Keith asked over his comms, hearing the panic in his friend's tone.

"Several creatures are coming after me," Shiro replied over his comms, with snarling and roaring being heard in the background.

"Hang on, I'm on my… huh?" Keith began, stopping as soon as he felt the ground rumble beneath him. He turns around and sees geysers erupting from behind him and drawing closer to the Galran. "OH CRAP!" The Red Paladin makes a mad dash away from the exploding spouts of water.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Keith cursed in a panic as he kept on running. But no matter how fast the Galran ran, the geysers eventually caught up with him, and the surprise burst sends him flying into the air. Once he lands on the ground, he begins tumbling towards the edge of a cliff. Wasting no time, Keith quickly activates his luxite blade and stabs it into the wall of the rock just as he falls over; dangling over the edge.

"Keith, are you okay, what happened?" Shiro asked with concern, with the snarling and roaring still in the background.

"Minor delay," Keith grunted as he lets out an exhausted sigh. "But I'm on my way. How are you doing."

"I'm doing all right." The Black Paladin assured. "But the creatures are getting closer, and they are giving me a nasty look."

"Stay… put!" Keith groused as he pulled himself up and lied on his back; breathing heavily. "I'm on my way. I just need to figure this out. Patience yields focus."

* * *

"My name is Keith; I'm so angsty," Pidge said in a tone that was clearly mimicking the Red Paladin. With no idea of what their next move is, Pidge and Peridot decided to put themselves in their friend's shoes; figure out how they would hand this current predicament. While the Studio Ghibli Tribbles, as Peridot calls them, watched the girl in confusion. "Don't look glum; we'll get through this if we work together. We're a team." Pidge said in a manner Shiro probably would.

"Oh, Rose I wish you were here. We're lost without you." Peridot over-dramatically said, impersonating Pearl.

"Sup beautiful, I'm Prince Lance," Katie said, parodying Lance.

"I am a Fusion, and I am awesome," Peridot responded; mimicking Garnet. "Wow, all this food smells so good; I just want to eat it all!" Peridot said, impersonating Amethyst.

"Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon." Pidge said, impersonating Allura.

"Don't worry, Katie your big bro is here to save the day," Peridot said, acting like Matthew. "Before we move on let's talk about how we all feel," Peridot said again, mimicking Steven as best as she could.

"I'll be by your side Steven, who I may or may not have a crush on," Katie said, acting like how Connie would.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get down to bismuth," Peridot said in tone mimicking Bismuth.

"Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache… Huh?" Pidge said, impersonating Coran; but stopped as she and Peridot notice the Studio Ghibli Tribbles squeaking.

"What's wrong little guys?" Peridot asked as the creatures.

 _Katie. Peridot._

The two girls turn around and see the Green Lion reactivate right in front of them. "Hey, you're working again! Welcome back!" Katie excitedly said as she and Peridot float towards the mechanical beast.

As the two girls continue floating, the stop as soon as a large piece of debris floats in front of them from below; making sure not to get hit by it. Once the object came into better sight, the two pilots of the Green Lion see that it's an old, rusty satellite. Then an idea popped into team Pidgidot's heads. "If our friends can't find us." Peridot began.

"Then maybe we can find them." Pidge concluded as two of them high-fived each other.

* * *

Steven, Connie, and Amethyst swim behind Florona as they all enter a magnificent underwater palace; with the first thing coming to Connie's mind being ancient Greek architecture. "Behold her royal majesty, Queen Luxia." Florona introduced as the trio found themselves before a regal looking mermaid with a navy and teal patterned fin and hoop-like hair of the same color.

"Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests." The mermaid Queen introduced with a graceful, yet also dronish tone.

"Uh… thank you… your honorable excellence." Steven said as he swam forward. "I'm Steven, but you probably knew that already; anyway, my friends and I crashed on your planet and we need to find our friends. We could use your help… please. I mean, if your lovely looking castle is a spaceship we could really use it to…"

"Do not worry, young ones," Luxia replied in her unsettling tone. "I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm. And rest assured, you space vessels will be well protected."

"Oh, well… thank you for your assistance, your majesty." "Thanks fish Queen." Connie and Amethyst thankfully replied. However, they were still uncertain about everything going on; while Steven seemed to remain optimistic and oblivious to their suspicions.

"Please… follow me." Luxia requested as she swam ahead of the group, who were urged to follow by Florona and some guards. The three young Crystal Gems followed the mermaid Queen past a beautiful, underwater garden of the likes they've never seen.

"What is that?" Steven asked with some wonder.

"That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden." Queen Luxia answered with an innocent giggle in her tone. "When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm." As they all continued to swim, they eventually find themselves in what appears to be a dining room. "Come, you all must be famished; help yourselves to whatever you wish."

"We mean no offense, your grace." Connie began. "But Steven and I can't breathe underwater."

"And I just don't breathe, period," Amethyst added in.

"Worry not," Luxia said as she twirled her hands in a mesmerizing manner; creating two large bubbles. "These bubbles contain pockets of air within them, and any physical object may pass through them without fear of bursting them."

The bubbles floated over to the two kids; Steven took a deep breath and quickly removed his breathing gear and placed the bubble over his head. "Hey, this actually works." The Half-Gem stated. Connie decided to do the same; deactivating her helmet's breather and putting the bubble over it.

Steven, Amethyst, and Connie head over to the dining table; where an assortment of vegetables was laid out for them all. Amethyst greedily took a handful and shoved it in her mouth. "Yo fish Queen, this food is delicious." The purple Gem said with a mouthful, as Steven and Connie ate some of the plantations as well.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. I also have some entertainment set up; I hope you enjoy." The mermaid Queen happily stated as some sultry-sounding music began to play in the background.

"So, anyway." Amethyst began. "Do you think you can help us get in contact with our friends, or…"

"Please, let's discuss that after the dance." Queen Luxia hypnotically said. "Put your mind at ease. Let your consciousness drift like the tide."

"Yeah… it is beautiful sounding." Both Steven and Connie said in a dronish tone; scaring Amethyst as she realized what is happening. At this point, the purple Gem would summon her whip and kick all their asses… technically tails… you get the point; but if she's hypnotizing Steven and Connie, she doesn't want to put them in danger.

"It is beautiful sounding, isn't it?" Luxia said with some malevolence in her tone. "So beautiful, that you just want to stay and listen to it… forever."

"Yeah, we want to listen to it forever." Amethyst lied, pretending she's in the trance to avoid suspicion. Things have just gone from bad, to so much worse.

* * *

"Let's check the Wift Exit Powsitioning Monitow to see whewe this wowmhowe is twaking us! I hungwy!" A toddler Coran started to cry and hit the control panel.

"Coran, no! That is not a toy!" Allura shouted as she ran over and picked up the child in the middle of his tantrum. While Lance continued to hold toddler Matthew and Bismuth, Pearl and Thace checked every single monitor in the control room. "You're going to break the castle, and everything will stop!"

"Ah!" Pearl screeched as she and Bismuth look at each other. "What happened to our bodies, I'm the size of an Emerald." Pearl groaned to herself as her body glowed, but nothing happened. "I can't shapeshift back!"

"The ship seems to be putting out an energy field that is keeping us in this shape." Bismuth guessed. But before anyone else could ask any more questions Lion ran was running around the room in a panic; except, he was orange this time, Pumpkin was now an apricot, and the space mice were now space seagulls; Thace was now a child; yet he was still acting as mature as he was before.

"Wait a tick?" Lance said with some realization. "Allura, what if we shut down all the thrusters and stop moving; the castle should come to a halt on its own."

"That could work. I'm shutting down all the thrusters." Allura said as she pressed every button and flipped all the switches; while still holding the toddler Coran. But there was no change; they were still in the time loop. "It didn't work." Coran begins to cry as Allura carries him back to Lance and Matt; trying to soothe him. "I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who."

"Scanners show that there's no exit," Pearl answered as she checked the monitors. "It's just nothingness."

"We're about to hit the void! Everyone, brace yourselves!" The childish Thace ordered as Lance and Allura held onto each other with little Mathew; while the others grabbed on to whatever is bolted down and prepared for the Collison. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned.

* * *

"Patience yields focus." Keith's voice said over the comms.

"So, that really stayed with you," Shiro said over his comms with some slight laughter. "I remember when you were too stubborn to take my advice. Always preferring to do things your way."

"Throughout the whole time we've known each other; you've given me some good advice," Keith admitted. "If it wasn't for you and Matthew, I don't think things would've turned out the way they did."

"So, you mean that you wouldn't have crashed a flying lion onto an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. If so, you're welcome." Shiro sarcastically replied, trying to ignore the pain from his wound and the sound of the creatures drawing closer to him.

"That's… not what I meant." Keith answered with the joke going over his head.

"I know." Shiro seriously and gratefully answered; which was followed by a harsh sounding cough.

"Takashi!" Keith shouted with worry; with the growling getting closer.

"I'm fine Keith," Shiro assured as he slowly stood up. "The creatures are getting closer. "I'm going to lead them away from the Lion."

"Hang on, Shiro. I'm on my way." Keith said as the communications cut off.

The reptilian wolves reached the top of the Black Lion's head and continued eying their prey. Shiro applied his normal hand onto his wound; while his cybernetic one glowed a bright violet. One of the creatures charges the Black Paladin; but delivers a swift punch to its face, knocking it down.

Shiro knows he isn't in good condition to get into a drawn-out fight and decides to run for the nearest cover. A second alien reptile-wolf attacks Takashi, but he quickly backhands it away and makes a run for the edge of the Black Lion's head; using his cybernetic arm to climb down as fast as he could. The creatures snarled in frustration as they find another way down; just as Shiro's feet touched the ground and sprinted to a nearby cave with a thin entrance; one that he could, fortunately, slip through. Once inside the cave; Shiro rests alongside the walls while the creatures try to grab him. The Black Paladin let out calm breaths as he prayed for Keith to get here soon.

* * *

"That should do it," Pidge said as she, Peridot, and the Studio Ghibli Tribbles moved the final pieces of the quickly made satellite into place; before hooking it up to the Green Lion's power core.

"Now... let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle of Lions," Peridot said as she Katie activated the device. The machine begins humming and glowing; before fizzling out.

"No! No! No! This should be working!" Katie cried out in frustration as she banged on the satellite. "We need to find our friends! Work damnit! Work!"

The machine begins humming and glowing again; this time stabilizing as GPS coordinates began to appear within Pidge's helmet. Much to the Green Paladin's excitement. "IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!"

"I hope the signal's strong enough to reach them." Peridot prayed as all they could do now is sit and wait.

* * *

Amethyst was trying to keep calm and pretend to act like a drone to avert suspicion as she swam around the palace; with that song from dinner still being played in the background. Whatever Luxia did to Connie and Steven, it didn't affect her; so now she needed to get them out of here without drawing attention. The downside to this plan is the mermaid Queen had sent the three of them to new quarters the rest; now Amethyst must find where her two friends are being kept.

As the purple Gem continued exploring; she spotted three odd-looking mer-people enter a room across from her. Amethyst quickly and quietly swam over to see what they were up to and discovered they had entered Connie's quarters and are looking at the girl. "Get away from her!" Amethyst shouted as she prepared to summon her whip. But was quickly stopped by a mermaid with blue and teal scales.

"Wait, we're here to help!" The mermaid stated as she wrestled Amethyst; unintentionally waking Connie in the process.

"Hello. Good morning." The human girl said in a hypnotized tone, as one of the mer-people with green scales placed something in her ears. "What… huh… where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Connie!" Amethyst called out as she pushed the blue and teal mermaid away and swam to her friend with worry.

"Amethyst, what's going on… how did I get here?" Connie loudly asked in a confused tone. "Who are these people, and why is it hard to hear?"

"Connie, what do you remember?" Amethyst asked.

"I remember… we were dining… then some music came on… then we were here." Connie summed up. "I'll ask again, what happened?"

"The Queen mind-swished you into becoming a drone." The green scaled mer-person stated in a masculine voice. "We placed some sponge in your ears to block out her control."

"The music." Connie and Amethyst said with realization.

"Yes, it was that hypnotic music." The green merman stated; before turning his attention to Amethyst. "But I do wonder, how were you not affected?"

"Probably because I'm a Gem," Amethyst stated. "But we'll discuss that later. Who are you, people?"

"My name is Blumfump." The merman introduced.

"I am Plaxum." The blue and teal mermaid introduced.

"And I am Swirn." The final mermaid with blue and purple scales introduced. "And we believe you can help us."

"Help you?" Amethyst and Connie questioned.

"The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts. We believe you can stop her." Blumfump explained.

"Wait, where's Steven?" Connie asked as she looked around. "Amethyst, have you seen Steven.?"

"I was going to go search for him, but I found you and them first." The Crystal Gem explained. "But I'm going to go search for…"

"You can't," Blumfump explained. "Our presence here may have already drawn suspicion. We must go, now."

"We can't leave him…" Connie began to protest.

"We will come back for him," Plaxum assured. "But the fate of our people is on the line. Please, we beg of you."

Connie and Amethyst look at each other for a moment; they know Steven can look after himself, and he's always the kind to put others before himself. After a moment of silence, they turn back to the mer-people. "Fine, we'll go with you." Amethyst begrudgingly answered.

"We will ensure he's unharmed, but we must move now," Swirn concluded. "We'll take the way we came in to get out." The five of them quickly swim out of the room with the two Paladins following behind the mer-people.

* * *

"My queen, I have urgent news." Florona nervously said, while remaining drone-like. "The Gem and the air breather are gone."

"How could this have happ…" Queen Luxia began with a passive-aggressive tone but stopped upon realization of who could've done this. "The Insubordination. They still haven't given up their rebellion to overthrow me. Those meddling mermaids are harmless, but the air-breather and could prove troublesome if we don't get them back. Guards, make sure the one called Steven continues to remain safe and warm."

"Yes, my Queen." Two merman guards saluted before swimming off.

"We'll destroy what remains of those pesky rebels," Luxia said before turning her attention back to Florona. "But first, Florona, you were supposed to oversee our guests. So, now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden."

"Yes, my Queen," Florona said as she swam out of the palace and approached the Baku Garden while Luxia watched.

"Goodbye, Florona. It is time to return to the giver of life." Luxia said to herself as the mermaid disappeared into the massive brush; which was followed by a blood curdling scream, before silence.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Allura panicked as she held the toddler Coran in her arms, while Lance looked after toddler Matthew. "We've tried everything! I'm sorry, everyone… I'm so s…"

Allura's holo-pads begin bleeping as she picks up the Green Lion's coordinates.

"Wait, if we're picking up Pidge's coordinates; then there's a way out of here!" Lance shouted with excitement.

"Hold him for me," Allura said as she handed Coran over to Lance; while manually reactivating the thrusters to track the coordinates. "Please work. Please work." The Princess prayed as she activated a teladuv portal within the teladuv portal; flying through it. Everything went black… but several short moments of darkness, the light eventually returned. Allura looked around and discovered they weren't in the loop anymore; Bismuth, Pearl, Thace, Pumpkin, Lion, the Space Mice, Coran, and Lance were all back to normal; with the latter two being held in Lance's arms.

"Well, this is awkward," Matt said as he gets out of Lance's arms and stands up, along with Coran.

"We're all back to normal." Pearl excitedly said. "But, how did we?"

"You guys found our signal!" Peridot's and Katie's voices shouted with excitement over the Castle of Lion's comms.

"He-ha, that's my little sister!" Matt said with glee.

"Let's get them and the Lion aboard, and search for the others," Allura ordered as the castle drew closer to the Green Lion's coordinates.

* * *

It was a long and challenging trek, but Keith was finally able to reach the Black Lion; discovering the creatures attack a nearby cave that he assumed Shiro was hiding in. Trying to get to the cave on foot from where he is now will take too much time; so instead, he heads over to the closer Black Lion in hopes of getting it active. Keith stood before the massive machine. "Hey, open up!" The young Galran ordered. "Look, I know I'm not Shiro, but he's in trouble. Please, we need to help him; so, do something!"

 _Keith. Worthy._

"What?" Keith said in disbelief as he heard the Black Lion call his name; lowering her jaw and allowing the Red Paladin entrance.

Once inside the Black Lion's cockpit; he grabs the controls like he would with Red and piloted the lead Lion forward. Black was far faster than anything Keith had ever controlled; unable to keep control of the mighty Lion's speed as he charged towards Shiro and the creatures.

The young Galran was finally able to slow down the massive, mechanical beast just in time, and stands between the reptilian wolves and Shiro; the Black Lion lets out a mighty roar that scares away the creatures. Once they were gone, Shiro exited the cave as the Black Lion lowers her head and lets Keith run to his friend's aid.

* * *

"Okay, we both knew something weird was going on," Amethyst admitted as she and Connie talked with the three mer-people in their hidden lair. "But you're telling us that the fish Queen is brainwashing her own people."

"Yes, we are." Blumfump clarified. "Our theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in organic ear-pans." Blumfump continued, looking at Amethyst.

"And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug." Plaxum continued.

"Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters," Swirn added in. "It didn't seem to affect you, Amethyst, because you're not organic like your friend or us."

"That, or I've got a brain too big for her to control." Amethyst confidently joked.

"There was also, that strange music we all heard," Connie stated.

"That music is an extension of her mind controlling power," Blumfump explained. "The entire village is under the queen's mind control. The only reason we aren't is that we have these sponges in our ears that block out her hypnotic voice."

"If you can't hear the sound; she can't control you." Connie surmised.

"Precisely," Blumfump answered.

"But that just leaves one question; what's the point of all of this? Why mind-control your people?" Connie asked, getting a nod of agreement from Amethyst.

"We believe that many years ago, the queen froze over the surface by blocking the thermal vents. She forced everyone to the depths, where she began to brainwash them. They became her prisoners. So, she could kill them!" Plaxum dramatically theorized.

"But why?" Amethyst and Connie asked at the same time.

"Well, we don't know for sure," Blumfump admitted. "But hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never come back."

"We've tried to take out the queen but failed several times. And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left. Without you, there is no hope." Swirn stated in a low tone.

"Then we'll help you," Connie said. "To save our friend Steven and end a tyrant's reign."

"But before we do anything." Amethyst began. "We need a plan."

"We believe the vehicles you came in may be able to stand up against the queen and her forces. But first, we need to retrieve them before we can mount an attack." Blumfump stated.

"Got it, get the Lions then attack the Queen." Amethyst summed up.

"We're ready whenever you are," Connie concluded as they all prepare to execute the plan.

* * *

Connie and Amethyst slowly and carefully swim back to the castle with their mer-people allies alongside them. According to Blumfump, the Lions are being held in a highly secured area, surrounded by several guards. They find the mentioned location; Amethyst summons her whip while Connie activates her Bayard. Connie swiftly swims towards one of the guards and knocks him out with the butt of her sword, while Amethyst ties up another one with her whip before slamming against a nearby wall; knocking him out. "Is this the right place?" Connie questioned. "Security seemed lighter than Blumfump said it would be."

"He was probably wrong, but who cares," Amethyst stated as she opened the door to the area. "Let's get the Lion's and get out of…" As soon as they entered the structure, they found Queen Luxia with a mind-swished Steven waiting for them.

"I had a feeling you'd come for your vessel. Steven, take them to the Baku Garden." Luxia ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." Steven dronishly said as he summoned his shield and swam towards his friends.

"Steven snap out of it!" Connie begged as the Half-Gem rammed into her and Amethyst; who grabs Steven from behind and wrestles with him.

"Steven, it's me, Amethyst; your oldest friend…" Amethyst stated as the Crystal Gems struggle for dominance over the other. "I've been like a big sister to you; the one who'd lay down her life for you. Ugh… You can fight this! Fight this, for Connie and me!"

"Must keep Queen safe and warm," Steven replies as he nearly breaks from the purple Gem's grasp.

"Hold him steady, Amethyst," Connie ordered as she swims in front of her Jam Bud and places the sponges in his ears; causing him to stop struggling.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where am I? What am I doing?" Steven asked Steven and Connie as his voice returned to normal. "Are these sponges in my ears?"

"Steven, you were mind-controlled by the Queen, and she tried to make you kill us," Connie explained to him.

"What! Are you guys okay?" A shocked Steven asked with worry.

"We're fine, but we need to stop the Queen before she…" Amethyst began, turning around to discover Luxia is gone. "Quiznack! We have to find and capture her before she escapes."

A bright flash fills the entire room as Steven and Connie merge into Stevonnie. "Let's get to the Lion's and search for her." The human-Fusion stated as the trio swims to their respected Lions; which let out roars as they swim and terrific speeds.

* * *

Luxia was fleeing to the Baku Garden; but was blocked off by Blumfump, Plaxum, and Swirn. "Found you." The latter stated as Queen turned around the flee; only to be cut off by the Yellow and Blue Lions. Before the Queen could reach, the three mer-people grab her and hold her down as she struggled for freedom.

"You're not mind-controlling these people anymore, your Majesty," Plaxum said as Luxia continued to struggle.

"Let me go, it must feed! It must feed!" Luxia cried out.

"Wait, what does she mean by "It must feed?" Stevonnie questioned over their comms and through the Blue Lion's outward speakers.

"It's probably a ruse, trying to trick us?" Plaxum stated. "But she won't be telling us anymore lies when we entomb her in a prison of ice."

Something wasn't feeling right about this entire situation; Stevonnie and Amethyst both felt it. "Wait, put the sponges in her ears." Amethyst requested over the comms and through the outward speakers.

"What?" Blumfump questioned.

"Please, we need to test a theory," Stevonnie begged.

"Very well," Blumfump replied as he placed two sponges into Luxia's ears.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Queen Luxia questioned in a scared, sincere tone.

"What is this supposed to prove?" Swirn question the Paladins.

"Queen Luxia, what's the last thing you remember?" Stevonnie asked the mermaid.

"The last thing I remember is that organism in the garden falling from space. I went to inspect it. I thought it was a plant." Luxia explained. "It seemed nutritious, and it felt safe and warm."

"It's not mind-control powers." Stevonnie began. "It's the plants; whoever eats them are prone to the power of suggestion."

"So, someone else has been pulling the strings the entire time?" Plaxum guessed. "But who?"

Connie's side of Stevonnie couldn't help but connect something she read in school with the plants and their "hypnotic" properties, as well as with what Blumfump said about hundreds of mermaids disappearing, never to be seen again. That's when a horrifying realization came to the human-Fusion's mind. "The Baku Garden! It's a parasite; it's mind-swished you into feeding it your people!"

The mer-people and Paladins feel powerful vibrations within the water as the latter group spots the Baku Garden beginning to rise from the ocean floor; revealing itself to be a giant, eel-like dragon, that lets out a roar so mighty, it causes the palace to begin to collapse.

"Blumfump, Plaxum, Swrin! Get the Queen out of here, Stevonnie and I will hold off the giant monster." Amethyst ordered as the mer-people did as they were told. The Baku lets out another roar as the creature charges at the Blue and Yellow Lions; knocking them aside as it continues its rampage.

"You all right, Amethyst," Stevonnie asked.

"I'm fine." The Yellow Paladin assured. "We need to lead that thing away from the village." The two Paladins max out their Lion's thrusters and charge towards the Baku; the Blue Lion was moving faster than ever, but the Yellow Lion was sluggish. "So, it appears my Lion isn't made for the water."

"Well, we're moving faster than ever!" Stevonnie stated. "I'll hit it from the front, you hit it from the back!"

"Copy!" Amethyst responded as the two Lion's fire their Maw Cannons at the eel creature, garnering its attention. Purple lights begin to glow from inside the Baku, as it slowly opened its mouth; firing a beam of energy at the Paladins and striking the Lions. "AGH! Stevonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Blue Paladin assured. "But that attack… it felt like… the dark energy that struck the wormhole."

The Baku lets out another roar as it charges the two Lions; who managed to evade in time and get the creature to follow them into a trench. Stevonnie flew their Lion above the trench and the Baku, before firing a beam of ice at it; freezing it from below. Amethyst slams the Yellow Lion onto the walls of the trench; bringing down rubble on top of the frozen creature, just as she escapes.

"Yeah! How do you like that, ya ugly leech!" Amethyst celebrated, only for it to be interrupted by the Baku bursting out of the rubble; it was injured, but now angrier than ever. "How's that thing still kicking?"

"I guess we need to find another way," Stevonnie said, trying come up with an idea.

 _Stevonnie._

The Blue Lion's Bayard shaped compartment by the control panel opens. Without wasting a moment, Stevonnie lets out a passion-filled cry as they thrust their Bayard into the slot. The Blue Lion begins emitting a caerulein radiance as something starts taking shape on her back. Revealing to be a triangular-shaped cannon. "Whoa!" Is all Stevonnie could say. The Baku lets out a roar; as it begins to glow purple again. The Blue Paladin grips their Lion's control and pulls the trigger for their new weapon; releasing powerful sonic blasts that push both the Blue Lion and Baku away, sending the latter crashing back into the rubble and kicking up a lot of underwater sand.

"Stevonnie…" Amethyst began to ask her friend with some concern.

"I'm fine," Stevonnie assured. "What about the Baku…"

As soon as the sand dissipates, the two Crystal Gems find the giant eel impaled on a sharp rock; struggling in pain, before the life leaves its body. Stevonnie let out a sigh, feeling kind of bad for the creature; but they knew it had to be done as the returned the underwater village.

* * *

"I want to thank you all for what you've done. You've freed my people from the Baku, and I will do all I can to protect that freedom." Luxia stated to the Crystal Gems, along with Blumfump, Plaxum, and Swirn.

"No problem, fish Queen," Amethyst responded. "Now the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends.

"Of course. It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again." Luxia stated. "Blumfump, would you kindly activate energy beacon!"

"Of course, my Queen." The merman said as he, Swirn and Plaxum activate strange device within the palace; sending bleeps out into and above the frozen ocean. After a few moments, a familiar signal was reached. "The Castle of Lions!" Steven, Connie and Amethyst said with excitement, as the signal drew closer.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me." An exhausted Shiro gratefully said to Keith, as he held his hand over his wound; resting against the Black Lion.

"You would've done the same for me," Keith told his friend; looking at him with concern. "How's your wound?"

"My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time." Takashi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, just hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up." Keith assured.

"Keith, there are… going to be uncertainties in the battles to come." Shiro began, thinking about Garnet. "If anything happens to me… I… I want you to lead Voltron."

"Stop talking like that; we're going to make it out of this," Keith told his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A massive boom was heard out in the distance as the Castle of Lion's emerged from a teladuv portal. The Blue, Green and Yellow Lions emerged from the vessel; the former heading towards the Red Lion, while the latter two headed towards Shiro, Keith and the Black Lion.

* * *

"The Black Lion's secured, and everyone with her is all right," Coran said reported to the Blue Lion over the castle's comms; as Stevonnie carried the Red Lion onboard.

"Copy, Coran," Stevonnie answered. "Red Lion is onboard now, too." With all five Lions of Voltron secured, along with the entire crew; Stevonnie diffused into Steven and Connie, who happily exited the Lion to greet Shiro, Keith, and Garnet.

The Voltron Force was present in the hangar, with Keith, Thace, and Matt supporting the still injured Shiro. Amethyst was talking with Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, who was holding Pumpkin, Katie, and Lance about the underwater adventure they went on. Steven looked at his friends and family with glee, but… something… was missing… the Half-Gem did a head count and saw that Garnet wasn't with them.

"Shiro," Steven called to the Black Paladin; who looked at the young Gem with sorrow in his eyes. "Where… where's Garnet." The whole room went silent, as everyone else began to look around for the leader of the Crystal Gems; they were all so excited to be reunited with each other, that they didn't notice one of their own was missing. "Allura said that she was with you… so…"

"Steven…" Shiro solemnly began. "I'm so sorry."

It took a while for Steven to realize what Shiro meant and began to break down into tears. "No… no… she… she can't be…" The Black Paladin embraced the young Half-Gem, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Amethyst's, Pearl's, Connie's, Peridot's and Bismuth's eyes began to swell with tears as well as they figured out what happened. Bismuth put her arms around Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Connie; trying to comfort them. Thace, Lance, Allura, Matthew, Katie and Coran sympathetically looked that Crystal Gems; they didn't know Garnet as well as they did, but this was still devastating.

Allura was about to speak up to offer her condolences but stopped upon receiving a nasty glare from Keith. One that clearly said, "you owe us all an explanation."

* * *

Note: The dialogue from the "Connie and Amethyst vs. Steven" scene was based off a suggestion from CoyotePrime1100.

Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter taking a long time; I've been doing a lot of writing in college and was burned out. I also had a bunch of "life happens" problems to deal with at that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are as excited for the next chapter as I am. The history between Voltron and the Diamond Authority will be revealed.


	21. Chapter 21: Beginnings

It was a time long before the rise of the Galra Empire, back when it was known as the Empire of Daibazaal. It was one of the five most powerful factions in the known universe; alongside the Kingdoms of Altea, the Dalterion Dominion, the Mer Kingdoms of Nalquod, and the Rygnirathian Tribes. All were ruled by their respected rulers; Emperor Zarkon, King Alfor, Empress Trigel, King Blaytz, and Chieftain Gyrgan. A young King Alfor had sought to unite these factions together so they may prosper in harmony; defending not only their home galaxies but the entire universe from whatever may threaten it. This alliance lasted for many years, but it would all change on one fateful day.

"The Beasts of Mutradd are worthy of holding the title for the most feared creature in the universe." A young Alfor stated as he slew two more of the invading creatures with his broadsword. "But not even they are a match for our combined strengths."

Zarkon had called for the aid of his allies when the Mutraddi attacked one of his planets. The Mutraddi are large, four-legged creatures with six eyes that come in a diversity of shapes and sizes. Due to their simplistic, animal-like nature, most species believe them to just be "dumb animals," when in fact, they are smarter than they appear; discovering a way to traverse the stars and land on other planets without the need for a spaceship.

"Do not get cocky, Alfor." A young Zarkon told his ally as he slammed his mace on one of the Mutraddi's heads. "There are still more of them to deal with!"

"Well I say, BRING IT ON!" Gyrgan shouted as he swung his large, two-handed ax across the battlefield. Gyrgan was a large, humanoid bear-like creature that towered over Zarkon and Alfor and was garbed in tribal attire. "In the name of Willow, you shall fall!"

"Still overdramatic as ever; aren't you Gyrgan." Blaytz overconfidently stated as the merman smacked his spear against the heads of two beasts at once. While the mer-people of Nalquod choose to remain in the water; they can transform their fins into legs and walk around the surface. He had blue skin wore bright orange clothes that heavily contrasted it. But as the merman continued to brag; he was utterly unaware of the large Mutraddi that was about to crush him behind. Or, it would've it Trigel hadn't incapacitated it.

"And that's the seventh time I've saved your overconfident rear." Trigel politely, yet sarcastically said to Blaytz; who blushed in embarrassment. He hates it when she keeps track. Trigel was a tall, slender Dalterion; a subspecies of Olkari. She had all the similar features to a female Olkari with some slight differences around the head; like horns. Trigel was a pacifist and refused to use a weapon no matter the situation; but she makes up for it with her knowledge of pressure point combat, which instantly cripples an enemy.

"Stay focused everyone, and the battle will be ours!" Zarkon ordered as he leads the final charge against the invading Mutraddi.

After several more grueling hours of combat, the Beasts of Mutraddi were finally subdued. Under Alfor's request, the creatures where taken back to their home planet by Altean cruisers; where they'll hopefully stay away from the Alliance's space from now on.

* * *

"A toast, to our victory! And to our alliance!" Zarkon proudly shouted in the dining room of Castle Doom.

"Here, here!" All five Alliance leaders proudly shouted as they stood from their chairs to clink their wine glasses together with respect.

"And to our long-lasting friendship!" Alfor added in.

"Here, here!" The others said in unison as they all drank from their glasses.

Zarkon sat at the far end of the table; looking at his allies with glee. To the left of him was Alfor, who was sitting next to wife, Fala, his brother, Raimon, and his ever-loyal servant, Coran. Fala was a beautiful young woman with flowing silver hair and dressed in an elegant Altean dress. Raimon looked a lot like Alfor, though his skin tone was slightly lighter and was a bit shorter than his older brother.

Next to the Altean royal family was Gyrgan; who, after guzzling down his wine, proceeded to devour all the meat that was present on the table. A few years ago, Alfor, his family and Zarkon would be pointing out how much of a slob the Rygnirathian Chieftain was; but they don't seem to mind his eating habits anymore.

To the right of the Emperor of Daibazaal were Trigel and Blaytz. The Dalterion Olkari was cutting up her food with a fork and knife; eating the Galran cuisine slowly and respectfully. Blaytz, however, ignored his food completely and instead was flirting with the help; both male and female.

"Blaytz." Zarkon began. "Would you kindly not flirt with my servants; they have their discipline to uphold."

"Come now, Zarkon." Alfor spoke up. "Let Blaytz have his fun. And it wouldn't kill you to loosen up every now and then."

"The day I loosen up will be the same day you stop charging headfirst into battle," Zarkon replied with a chuckle.

"To be fair, I was handling the Mutraddi before you all arrive," Alfor said in his defense; only to get quiet snickers from everyone else at the table.

"I'm sure you did, Alfor." Trigel added in; taking a sip of wine before turning to Zarkon "But he does have a point, it's a celebration."

"I agree," Raimon added in, giving the Dalterion a flirtatious wink; one she just ignores.

Before the Galran Emperor could respond, the entire castle began to shake as a bright light zooms past the window. The dinner guests all stand up from their seats and rush to the window; spotting a comet heading directly towards the planet Daibazaal and crashing into its surface. "NO!" Zarkon cried out in fear for his people; before turning to two of his servants. "Prepare my shuttle; I am heading down to the surface!"

"Vrepit Sa!" The servants replied as they carried out their task.

"We'll go with you to make sure no one was injured." Alfor said as he along with the others follow Zarkon to the hangar.

* * *

The shuttle landed near where the comet crashed on the planet as Zarkon and the others stepped out. Some of the Galran Emperor's worries were put at ease since he knew this part Daibazaal was not inhabited by his people or wildlife. Waiting for him on the surface was a high-ranking Galran soldier and his squad, Zarkon recognized him amongst his Elite Guard; Commander Kolivan. "My Emperor!" The soldiers respectfully shouted with salutes.

"At ease," Zarkon told his troopers. "What is the situation?"

"The comet that crashed is a large one," Kolivan answered. "Larger than anything I've ever seen, my Emperor. It is also glowing, and it caused a similar glow to erupt from the ground."

"Take me to it," Zarkon ordered.

"With all due respect, my liege." Kolivan began. "I would advise against that; for all we know, the glow could be radioactive. Bringing you close to it could be dangerous. I suggest we wait for some scientists to arrive and…"

"I will see how dangerous it is for myself, Commander," Zarkon responded. "I'm ordering you to take me to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Kolivan replied as he and the other soldiers banged their chests; leading Zarkon to the comet. Trigel, Gyrgan, Blaytz, and Alfor; who requested that his family stay behind, follow Zarkon and his Galran soldier. Zarkon would prefer if his allies stayed behind for their safety, but he knew better than that would do so; if one of them is willing to put themselves in danger, they are all willing to put themselves in danger.

Upon drawing closer to the crater, all five galactic rulers looked down and saw the surprisingly mesmerizing comet. "By Willow," Gyrgan uttered.

"It's beautiful," Blaytz added in.

But that's not all they found to be excitingly thought-provoking; just being this near to the mysterious meteor made them all feel younger and stronger. Further research was now required; as this, in Alfor's own words, "may be the greatest scientific and magical discovery in millennia."

* * *

Time was not wasted in the study of the meteorite. The colossal space rock was moved off Daibazaal to a planet within the center of the five galaxies; where it can be reasonably examined by all the races of the Alliance. Two of the top scientist from each race was chosen for separate tasks; one group of five would investigate meteor, while the other group would study the strange cracks that it left on the surface of the Galran homeworld. Within a few short phoebs, a fully functioning research center was built around the crater.

"Is all of this security really necessary, Zarkon?" Alfor questioned his friend as two of them walked around the inside of the compound.

"You said it yourself Alfor, and I quote 'this may be the greatest scientific and magical discovery in millennia.'" Zarkon responded in a teasing impersonation of the Altean. "So, I feel it should be protected."

"Yes, yes, I know what I said." Alfor bashfully admitted. "I'm just concerned that having the camp set up as a quarantine zone may discourage the wonderful people who've volunteered for this project."

"This 'quarantine' is for the safety of my people," Zarkon stated. "After all these phoebs of having the comet, very little has been learned about it; where it came from, or how it created this energy that's leaking from my planet. If it poses a threat to Daibazaal, I must take the proper precautions to… AH, WHAT IS THAT THING!" Zarkon screamed in surprise as a furry, black creature with blue ears and orange stripes rubbed its back against the Galran Emperor's legs; letting out a happy purr while doing so.

"How did this rodent get in here?" Zarkon questioned as he backed away from it; while Alfor chuckled with amusement.

"Kova, come here." A third voice ordered as the creature called Kova ran over to its owner; a young Altean woman. She had dark skin with ash-colored hair with red markings on her cheeks and golden eyes that appeared to glisten; she was garbed from neck to toe in scientific equipment and… and was the most beautiful thing Zarkon had ever seen in his life.

"I apologize, Emperor Zarkon." The woman sincerely said as she picked up Kova, holding the small creature in her arms. "Kova is very friendly; that was just his way of greeting you."

"Oh… um… no worries… then." A flustered Zarkon said as he tried to cover up his embarrassment with a tough attitude. "I… I… don't think we've met."

"Then allow me to introduce you." Alfor stepped in. "This is one of Altea's best and brightest minds, Honerva of the Altean Science and Alchemy Guild."

"I look forward to working on this project." Honerva began, offering her hand out to the Galran Emperor. "I promise you, you shall gain favorable results."

"Well, I'm sure you will do well," Zarkon responded; shaking the woman's hand while trying to hide his blush. "If you'll excuse me, I have some… duties… yes, duties to take care of. Until next time." With that, Zarkon left the room; leaving a slightly confused Honerva and a smugly satisfied Alfor behind.

"He isn't very social, is he. Your grace." Honerva respectfully said her King.

"He may not look like it, but Zarkon is a good man," Alfor stated. "One of the best that I've had the privilege to know. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"Yes, even with you too, Kova," Alfor told space cat.

* * *

Many deca-phoebs have passed since then, and further discoveries of the meteorite's origins were brought to light. The external radiation given off by the comet has life restoring potential; not only affect plant life but sentient races as well. Miracle energy that can rejuvenate those past their prime to their youth; returning the great strength they once held. A name needed to be given to it, and after several debates and votes; they chose the name, Quintessence.

With the new data from the breakthrough with the comet; all new, all different research was being applied to the crater, with a small amount of the space rock being taken to Daibazaal. Alfor, with permission from the rest of the alliance, transferred the rest of the meteor back to Altea; wishing to conduct an experiment that he believes can bring a new form of hope to the universe.

With the latest information and the small amount of meteorite, they were able to work with; Honerva and the other scientists and alchemists discovered that the comet came from another dimension. The cracks on the surface, are a part of a rift that was opened upon impact; a rift to where the comet originated from. Fitting with the energy the meteor gave off, this realm was dubbed, the Quintessence Field.

But scientific and magical discoveries that can change the entire fate of the universe was not the only thing that happened during those years. Whenever Honerva had an opportunity to leave the labs, and whenever Zarkon could take off from his duties; the two of them would sneak out to meet up with each other. Zarkon and Honerva brought out something in each other that neither knew they had and enjoyed feeling as well; soon enough, a relationship… a romance began to blossom. At first, the wished to keep it a secret; but they eventually revealed the truth to the others, who were all in support of their new-found happiness.

After one wedding that involved a mixture of Galran, Altean, Dalterion, Nalquodian, and Rygnirathian traditions that went as well as one would think; the Altean scientist and alchemist was officially made the Empress of Daibazaal's Empire. But these two weren't the only ones who've found love, Raimon found a wife of his own; who is now pregnant. And Alfor and Fala recently had a baby girl.

"Zarkon, Honerva." An older Alfor began. "I'd like you to meet our daughter and the future Queen of Altea, Allura." Within Fala's arms was a beautiful, healthy baby girl who looked around the interior of Zarkon's and Honerva's palace with interest; letting out giggles and other infant sounds. While a protective Coran stayed close to the Queen and Princess.

"We are both happy for you, old friend." An older Zarkon honestly said; presenting him with an embellished chest. "A gift for her." The Galran emperor opened it; revealing a Galran helmet, one commonly used by the highest-ranking warriors.

"I'm… sure she'll love it." Alfor said with an unsure expression; Zarkon meant well, but an artifact of war is not something one would typically get for a newborn. He wasn't even sure if it would fit her or not.

"We hope she does when she's old enough, my King." Honerva respectfully said with a bow.

"You don't have to do that anymore." The King of the Altean's assuredly told the woman. "Alfor will just do, Empress Honerva."

"And Honerva will just do." The Queen of the Galra replied. "I'm not one for royal titles."

"But Empress Honerva does have a strong sounding presence to it," Zarkon added in, making his wife blush a little bit; before turning his attention to Alfor. "I've meant to ask; how goes your project with the comet?"

"It's going quite well." Alfor modestly answered. "How goes the Quintessence Field study?"

"A great amount of progress and discovery is being made," Honerva stated. "There are still more experiments to conduct, but I think the Quintessence Field holds the key."

"The key to what," Alfor asked.

"Immortality," Honerva answered. "Think about it Alfor; not all unions last forever, but you, Zarkon and the others have a bond that has made this very alliance last longer than any other in recorded history. And it can live until the end of time with all of you."

"Honerva, you know how I feel about the concept of Eternal Life," Alfor stated. "There is death for a reason; cheating it could only bring misery. Besides, I'm living a life of happiness right now."

"You may eventually come around to it when the time is right," Honerva stated. "But for now, these are just speculations for…"

Before Honerva could continue with her theory; Kolivan entered the throne room with a look of worry on his face. "Emperor Zarkon, Empress Honerva, I have dire news!" Kolivan began. "Unidentified vessels have just entered Galra space and are making their way to Daibazaal!"

"What?" Zarkon said with disbelief. "Is there any holo-visuals?"

"Yes, my Emperor," Kolivan replied as he brings up a large holo-screen in the middle of the room; revealing an invasion force of vehicles shaped like giant green hands. All of which were led by two giant arms that dwarfed the other extraterrestrial vehicles, even Galran Dreadnaughts; a blue left arm, and a yellow right arm. On the sides of the ships was there insignia, a circular symbol of three diamonds; a white one on top, a yellow one to the left, and a blue one to the right. Zarkon and Alfor have heard legends about powerful beings who've destroyed countless planets; with those three diamonds being their symbol. These were the Gems of the Great Diamond Authority.

"Kolivan, order all available Dreadnaughts to form a perimeter around Daibazaal, and contact our allies!" Zarkon ordered. "I shall join you shortly for the battle."

"Wait, Zarkon," Alfor spoke up. "If this is the Great Diamond Authority, your Dreadnaughts won't stand a chance."

"Then what do you suggest I do Afor?" Zarkon asked his friend.

"Come with me to Altea, I have something that will give all of us the advantage," Alfor stated. "The Authority isn't likely to stop after Daibazaal; every planet in our alliance is in danger."

After a moment to think it over, Zarkon gave Alfor his answer. "Fine, take me to Altea; but we must hurry. Kolivan, change of plans; you are to lead the defense of our planet until I return!"

"Vrepit Sa!" Kolivan respectfully shouted as he left to carry out his Emperor's command.

"Be careful, my love," Honvera said to Zarkon; giving him a goodbye kiss as the husband and wife part ways for now. "I need to get to my lab; too much important information remains there," Honerva says lastly as she leaves.

"Raimon, I need you to keep as many people safe from the battle as you can," Alfor told his brother.

"I'll keep them safe, Alfor. Gods speed." Raimon responded with an affirming nod as he helped get his wife, sister-in-law and niece somewhere safe; with help from and Coran.

* * *

Yellow Diamond sat in her command chair, with her pearl still by her side; just wanting to get this over with so she can go back colonizing worlds. This younger Yellow Diamond had her long hair done-up into a bun; while her attire was still intimidating, it was far softer and regal looking.

White Diamond had ordered Blue and herself to this planet Daibazaal to retrieve something of grand importance to the Authority; the "ore." Yellow knew what the "ore" was for; but she didn't understand why White wanted another one, especially when she already has Yellow and Blue… but the lesser Diamonds knew better than to question their grand leader. The one above all; may her reign last for many more centuries.

A holo-screen appears next to Yellow Diamond as Blue Diamond's transmission stabilizes. "Yellow, I'm receiving reports of activity going on near the planet." Blue Diamond replied in a confident tone. This young Blue Diamond's attire was royally beautiful, as the darker, midnight blues complemented her light blue complexion and snow-white hair.

"What kind of activity?" Yellow asked.

"From the looks of it, battleships." Blue answered.

"Ha! They think they can stop us." Yellow Diamond chuckled. "Very well, tell your fleet to get ready, Blue; let us humor them for the time being."

Yellow Diamond deactivates her communication and turns to the Gems on her bridge. "Commandant Hessonite!" The monarch shouted, garnering the attention of a tall Gem; who rushes over to her master.

"You summoned me, my Diamond." Hessonite began with a salute that was both respectful and flamboyant at the same time.

Hessonite is a tall Gem with an orange complexion and pale-yellow hair done up in a curly afro. She has light yellow eyes with her left one being covered by a vermillion monocle. He militant attire consisted of a high-collared cape over and red bodysuit with thigh-high white boots and elbow-length gloves of the same color. Her gemstone is located within the center of her chest and has a rectangular design. Yellow did not care for the Commandant's showy nature, but she tolerates it for nothing else than the fact that the garnet does her job well.

"Gather a squad of soldiers and head to the surface of the planet." Yellow Diamond ordered. "We'll deal with the organics; just retrieve what we came here for."

"It shall be done, my Diamond," Hessonite said with a smug bow and giving Yellow Pearl a flirty wink; before leaving to carry out her task.

Once Hessonite left the bridge, Yellow Diamond stood up from her chair; extending her left arm out and pointing her finger forward. "All ships prepare for battle, we are engaging the enemy!"

* * *

The Diamond Authority invasion force draws closer to the planet with all their weapons and defenses primed. The Galran Dreadnaughts begin firing their primary and secondary weapons at the invaders.

The attacks landed; but while the enemy ships did suffer some damage, it was nothing too severe. The large green hand-ships began to change their shape into finger-guns; pointing directly at Galran vessels and firing.

The Galran Dreadnaughts survived the attack but suffered far more damage than the Diamond Authority's ships. Both vehicles release their fighters; Erto's and Djalgs taking flight from the hangars of the Dreadnaughts, while Destiny Destroyers and Sun Incinerators emerged from the arm and hand ships.

All intergalactic vehicle types entered a massive dogfight with each other; one that could be seen from the surface of Daibazaal as the inhabitants prayed that the conflict would end soon.

As for the ships that were being destroyed in battle; the Galran Djalgs and Ertos flew circles around the more massive and bulkier Gem ships. Currently, giving the Galra the advantage when it comes enemy casualties. However, this was an invasion force by the Diamond Authority; which meant they had more numbers, higher defenses, and greater firepower. For every single Gem fighter destroyed; triple the amount of Galran fighters were blasted to nothing. The amount of death and destruction wasn't even counting the firepower the larger vessels were unleashing on each other.

The Galra were on the defensive as their very own planet was on the line and did whatever it took to ensure its safety. The Gems, however, seemed to have no concern for their very own warriors and did whatever it took to inflict damage onto their opponents.

* * *

"Commander Kolivan." A Galra soldier began over the comms. "Several Devastation Cannons are primed, and ready to fire on your command."

"Do it!" Kolivan ordered over the comms.

Red energy begins to build up in front of several Galra Dreadnaughts as they fired forth destructive rays of dark red energy at Authority ships.

The Devastation Cannons delivered the most damage to the larger enemy ships; destroying a small amount of the invasion force with ease.

The Galra celebrated their achievement of delivering a destructive blow to the infamous Diamond Authority. "Direct hits sir!" The Galra soldier excitedly informed.

"Do not get overconfident soldiers." Kolivan stated. "This battle is far from over."

* * *

"Status report!" Yellow Diamond demanded.

"We've lost several of our assault ships, my Diamond." A cyclopean Gem informed.

"I see they are not pushovers." Yellow Diamond replied as she sat back on her throne; with two, grip-like devices rising from the arms. Yellow Diamond grasped the handles as the gemstone on her chest began to glow, and electricity surrounded her body. Yellow sensed a buildup of energy coming from her sister's ship as well and knew she was doing the same.

The yellow and blue arm ships began to change their shape into finger-guns like the green hand-ships and pointed directly at Galran vessels with energies of the same color building up in the fingertips. "The power of the Diamond Authority courses through us, and they shall bear witness to our TRUE POWER!" Yellow Diamond roared as the arm-ships continued absorbing the power of the Diamond's; channeling it and firing the destructive force!

The blasts from the arm-ships were magnitudes more extensive than the Devastation Cannons and were far more effective; as they destroyed twice the amount of larger ships.

* * *

The once cheering Galra looked on in shock as a vast majority of their Dreadnaughts were reduced to nothing. Commander Kolivan was in equal shock as the others, and understood how the Diamond Authority has remained unopposed for so long; there's virtually nothing in the universe that can stand up to them. But even though this is an uphill battle; one they are like to return from, Kolivan remained strong as he ordered a return fire. There's nothing that motivates a soldier than having everything to lose.

Out of all the battles Kolivan had participated in for the Empire; this one, by far, has been the most chaotic and destructive one, yet. But the Galran commander had faith in his Emperor and the Alliance; whatever Zarkon and Alfor had planned, he was confident that it would succeed.

* * *

Alfor and Zarkon arrive on Altea at the same time Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz; across from the crown jewel of Altean architecture, the Castle of Lions. After greeting each other, Alfor led the other Alliance members down a hidden corridor of the mighty castle; a secret hangar holding five lion-shaped ships of varying color. Zarkon, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz looked on in awe; realizing that this is what Alfor had done to the meteorite.

"They're, beautiful," Zarkon said.

"These Lions are made from the comet." Alfor began. "They contain the meteorite's raw power. I have yet to test them, but they'll have the power to save Daibazaal."

"So, who gets which Lion?" Blaytz asked.

"The Quintessence from the comet has given these Lions sentience," Alfor explained. "They'll decide who is worthy of piloting them. Of being their Paladin."

 _Zarkon._

 _Alfor._

 _Trigel._

 _Blaytz._

 _Gyrgan._

The five Alliance leaders heard the voices of the Lions; the sentience that Alfor mentioned and walked towards the individual Lion that was calling their name. Gyrgan found himself standing before the Yellow Lion. Blaytz stood before the Blue Lion. Trigel stood before the Green Lion. Alfor stood before the Red Lion. And finally, Zarkon stood before the Black Lion.

 _Worthy._

"It seems you'll be leading us, old friend," Alfor stated. "The Black Lion is the leader of the pride."

"I can't Alfor." Zarkon protested. "They're your creations; you should be the leader."

"The Red Lion has chosen me to pilot her," Alfor said. "Have faith in your Lions judgment."

All five mechanical beasts lowered their heads and opened their jaws; presenting to their pilots matching suits of armor. Zarkon stepped forward to take hold of his black Paladin armor; the leather-like material of the suit manipulated itself and instantly attached to the Galran's body, with the rest of the armor magnetically attaching to the leather on their own. After getting a feel for his new gear, Zarkon stepped inside of the Black Lion and found the cockpit. He grips the control as the vehicle begins to activate.

 _Zarkon._

The Emperor heard the Lion's voice again; following her instructions for how to pilot her. Once he and the other Paladins finished hearing the rest of the instructions; the five Lions took flight, following behind Zarkon as they left Altea and headed towards Daibazaal at incalculable speeds.

* * *

The chaos from the battle above easily allowed Hessonite and her soldiers sneak past the Galra Dreadnaughts. She sharpened her sword in anticipation as her Nephrite pilots drew closer to the target; the laboratory surrounding the crater.

"Commandant." One of the pilots began. "We're detecting organic soldiers below; shall we take them out."

"No," Hessonite replied, standing up as she clutched the handle of her blade. "I'm curious to see what kind of warriors these Galra are. Stand ready soldiers!" As soon as the dropship landed; Galran soldiers began opening fire.

Two amethysts and a topaz soldier were gunned down almost immediately, with their gemstones being destroyed; while the other Gems ran for cover. All except Hessonite who readied her blade and dashed across the battlefield. She moved so fast that it appeared like she was teleporting as she slayed enemy soldiers with ease.

Two agates charged forward with flail-like weapons and struck down two more Galra but were gunned down and shattered by the rest.

Three Galra warriors drew their swords and charged at Hessonite with swings of their blades; which were blocked by the arrogant Gem.

"Is this all you have to offer?" Hessonite smugly questioned her opponents. "I'm not impressed." With a swift slash, all three warriors were cut down.

With an untraceable dash across the battlefield, she proceeds to dispose of the rest of the Galran soldiers while their attention was focused on the quartzes, topazes, and agates.

Those that managed to track the Gem were able to block the attacks, but it was futile nonetheless.

"Disgusting." Hessonite says to herself; taking out a rag and wiping the blood off her sword with repulsion on her face. "Let's finish the task and return to Homeworld." Hessonite told her squad members as she leads them into the labs.

* * *

"Honerva, we have to hurry," Raimon stated as he tightly held his broadsword. After ensuring his family was safe; Raimon went off to find Honerva to make sure she remained unharmed in all of this. "You have copies of all the data, don't you?"

The two Alteans heard the battle from outside; the sounds of death and weapon fire drawing closer as Honerva quickly worked to save every bit of valuable information about the comet and Quintessence. "I may have copies of this information." Honerva began. "But I'll be damned if I allow these invaders to destroy or get their hands on any of it."

"AHG!" A Galran soldier screamed in pain as he was thrown through the door; succumbing to his injuries as Hessonite walks forward.

Raimon widened his stance and held his sword as he stared down the Gem. "You will not come further!"

"Well, look at you; being brave." Hessonite smugly said with a chuckle. "Move aside unless you want to end up like the others."

"What do you want from us?" Raimon asked.

"We're here for the "ore," and maybe the planet if we're in the mood," Hessonite answered.

Honerva knew what they meant by the "ore"; they wanted the meteorite. "You're not getting your hands on it!" The Altean alchemist barked.

"Honerva…" Raimon began.

"No, there's so much we don't know about it." Honerva protested. "I'm not giving it up."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Hessonite replied as she pointed her blade and the woman.

"If you want this comet; you're going to have to pry from my cold, dead hands." Honerva venomously told the Gem.

"That… can be arranged." Hessonite smugly stated as she charged forward sword first to impale the Altean.

Raimon managed to block the strike in time and stand his ground against the physically stronger opponent. "So brave, and so foolish," Hessonite said as she backed away; while Raimon went on the offensive.

"Honerva, get out of here!" Raimon asked of the Daibazaal's Empress.

"I can't leave behind all of this for them to…" Honerva began.

"Don't argue with me, you're too important!" Raimon stated.

Hessonite began to go on the offensive and push the Altean back into a corner.

Raimon tried defending as many of the swift strikes he possibly could, but the Gem was too strong for him as he felt exhaustion began to take hold.

"NO!" Honerva screamed as she saw Alfor's brother be impaled by the Gem's blade; collapsing onto the floor. Honerva quickly rushed to the downed Altean to help him, only to struck by the butt of Hessonite's sword; rendering her unconscious.

The orange Gem contemplate whether to kill the Altean woman or not, but decided she's sullied her sword with enough blood for today. Leaving the two unconscious organics, the Gem continued onward to the "ore."

She slices apart the door that stood between her and her prize and entered the chamber where the meteorite was contained. It looked smaller than Hessonite expected; about the size of a Topaz Fusion. The way her Diamond emphasized the importance of the space rock; she assumed that it would be... bigger. No matter, this is what she came for, and she'll carry out the rest of her master's task. The Gem left to retrieve the rest of her squad; so, they may aid her in transporting the giant rock out.

* * *

Yellow and Blue Diamond watched the battle from their arm-ships in amusement; blasting away enemy ships with their primary weapons.

The two Diamonds did have to admit though, the sheer tenacity of the Galra was quite admirable. But alas, with things organic; they'll eventually give out to exhaustion and roll over in defeat. "It'd be a shame to let this planet go to waste." Blue Diamond began; watching the battle from her command chair. "I think we should colonize this place after completing the mission. If this planet aided in the evolution of these organics; imagine the Gems that it's soil could produce."

"My Diamond, our scanners have just detected five unknown vehicles heading towards us!" A teal Gem informed.

* * *

Zarkon and the Black Lion led the charge, followed by the Red Lion, Green Lion, Blue Lion and Yellow Lion. Zarkon and Alfor split from the group as they engage the hand-ships; leaving Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan to deal with the enemy fighters.

Following their Lion's instructions; the Paladins were able to turn the tide of the battle in favor for the Galra.

"I've never piloted anything with this kind of speed and power before," Blaytz admitted. "I feel unstoppable."

"Don't get too cocky." Trigel began. "We have a long way to go!"

"Well, I say we give them all we got!" Gyrgan shouted as he rammed his Yellow Lion right into several Destiny Destroyers; knocking them out of the way and off balance.

Trigel and Blaytz use their Lions Maw Cannons to rain fire from a distance; wiping out a vast majority of Sun Incinerators.

Alfor and Zarkon evaded the massive blasts of energy from the hand ships with ease. The two Paladins activate their Lion's Jaw Blades; splitting up and taking on two of the enemy vessels on their own.

Zarkon let out a proud cry as he charged forward with mouth blade; carving right into hand-ship and leaving a trail of violet energy behind him as he does so. After his third loop around the ship, the Black Lion quickly flies away; leaving the Diamond Authority ship to explode.

A small group of Sun Incinerators charged Alfor and the Red Lion head on; firing away at him. The Red Paladin evaded the blasts and charged at them all with his Jaw Blade; reducing them all to scrap.

Alfor charged towards and pierced right through the Gem ship; ripping it apart from the inside before flying off.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Yellow Diamond furiously demanded.

"We don't know, my Diamond!" A soldier honestly responded. "The battle was going in our favor; then ever since these new vehicles entered, we've been suffering major damage!"

"No more games, this ends now!" Yellow Diamond said as she grasped the grip-like devices on the arms of her chair. The monarch Gem's gemstone began to glow, and electricity surrounded her body.

* * *

Yellow Diamond's arm ship began to change their shape into a finger-gun and pointed directly at Galran vessels and Lions. Yellow let out a roar as she fed her ship more power than last time; with an intent of destroying every organic thing that stood her way.

 _Zarkon._

 _Alfor._

 _Trigel._

 _Blaytz._

 _Gyrgan._

"Everyone, the Lions are speaking," Zarkon said over his comms.

"We hear it too." The Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan all responded at the same time.

"They're telling us to converge," Alfor stated.

Trusting their Lion's, all five Paladins fly towards each other as fast as they could; while Yellow Diamond's weapon continued to charge. As the Paladins drew closer to each other, their Lion's began to glow their respective colors; reaching their pinnacle just as the arm-ships weapon fires on them.

The blast resulted with smoke filling the entire area; blinding both Gems and Galra. No one knew what happened for an agonizingly long time. But the smoke eventually cleared and standing before both sides of the battle was not the Lions… but something else entirely… a new defender.

"We combined!" Blaytz shouted over his comms from the robot's right leg.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Trigel admitted over her comms from the robot's left arm.

"I'm a leg!" Gyrgan stated over his comms from the robot's left leg.

"This power… what is it?" Zarkon questioned over his comms from the robot's head.

"According to my Lion." Alfor began over his comms from the robot's right arm. "They call him… Voltron."

"I say we put this to the test!" Blaytz responded as he and Gyrgan maxed out Voltron's thrusters; flying towards the Diamond Authority hand-ships at speeds far more significant than any of the individual Lions. All five Paladins let out a mighty cry as they proceeded to destroy every Destiny Destroyer, Sun Incinerator and hand-ship on the battlefield.

* * *

"My Diamond!" A green Gem fearfully shouts to her monarch. "Your fleet, and Blue Diamond's fleet; they've all been destroyed!"

"That's impossible!" Yellow Diamond said in disbelief; looking as if she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "How… how… how… HOW ARE WE GETTING PUSHED BACK!"

"My Diamond, the machine is heading directly towards…" One of the soldiers began, only to be interrupted by Voltron punching Yellow Diamond's arm-ship head on with enough force to send it spinning out of control.

Once Yellow's ship was destabilized, she saw Blue Diamond fire her arm ships main weapon at the mechanical warrior; who just evaded the blast and turned his attention to the current attacker.

Voltron charges at Blue Diamond's ship, grabbing its index finger and ripping it off; triggering a series of explosions on the Diamond's vessel.

"BLUE!" Yellow Diamond shouted fear as she rammed her ship right into Voltron and slaps him away. "Blue, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yellow." The fellow Diamond assured. "But we've taken severe damage."

"This gone on for too long now," Yellow stated, stomping her foot down. "Let's combine and end this." The Diamond arm-ships began to move and line up with each other; their hands clenching together with every finger of the ship except Yellow's index wrapped around each other.

Yellow and Blue Diamond began feeding all the energy they could muster from their ships and gemstones into the functioning index finger; all this power gathered up for one purpose… to destroy Voltron, the Galra and all Daibazaal.

"NOW DIE WITH YOUR PLANET!" Yellow Diamond screamed as the combined weapon fired.

* * *

"Oh, gods!" Zarkon said in horror as his, and the Paladins minds raced; trying to figure out how they are going to defend against a blast of the magnitude.

 _"Trigel."_

The Dalterion Olkari herd her Lion's instructions and thrusts Voltron's arm forward; resulting in the creation of a tower shield. With little options left, the Paladins reinforce the defense and take blast head-on.

"KEEP IT STEADY!" Alfor shouted to the others as Voltron was pushed back the destructive blast; Gyrgan and Blaytz maxed out the mighty robot's thrusters, but it only slowed down the energy blast by a fraction.

The blast continued to push the Paladins closer and closer to Daibazaals surface; with no sign of stopping.

"WE HAVE TO STABILIZE!" Zarkon ordered as he, Alfor and Trigel added their energy to the thrusters. Mere seconds before Voltron's feet touch Daibazaal's ground; he stops and manages to slowly push forward.

 _"Alfor."_

Alfor looks to the Red Lion's control panel and sees a compartment open near it; he looks at his Bayard and realizes what his Lion his telling him. The Altean King lets out a passion-filled cry as red energy surrounds his whole body while thrusting the Bayard into the slot. The right arm of Voltron illuminates a bright scarlet as a giant sword form in the robot's hand.

"Alfor, how did you…" Zarkon began to question.

"I just followed Red's instructions," Alfor answered.

"All Paladins, max out thrusters!" Zarkon ordered as he and the other Paladins push forward; allowing Voltron to resist the blast pushing down and charge at the Diamond ships with his top speed.

* * *

Yellow and Blue Diamond just looked on in complete shock; all the power they've poured into the weapons, and it was being resisted like it was nothing but a regular blast.

"My Diamond, what do we do?" Yellow Pearl asked of her master; getting no response. "My Diamond!"

Voltron readies his sword and delivers a powerful slash across the arm-ship and begins to slice it in half. Yellow and Blue Diamond let out screams of horror as the blade reaches them.

Voltron's sword cuts through the rest of the ship; it's two halves drifting away from each other as they were consumed by a series of explosions.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Blaytz spoke up. "Guys… I think we won."

"HUZZAH!" Gyrgan cheered.

"I'm just glad it's over." Trigel admitted.

"I wasn't in doubt for a second," Alfor stated.

"Wait, I'm picking up something," Zarkon said as his scanners beeped frantically. Two orb-like objects, a yellow and blue one, fly past Voltron; exiting the solar system. "Two escaped, we should…"

"Let them go, Zarkon," Alfor told his friend.

"What, but Alfor…" Zarkon began to protest.

"Whoever is in those pods, I doubt they'll forget what's happened here," Alfor stated. "I feel this is the last we'll see of Gem-kind."

"I hope you are right." Zarkon said as Voltron broke apart into the five Lions and flew back to Daibazaal.

* * *

"We… lost." Blue Pearl said over the comms with disbelief as Yellow Pearl, and Hessonite sat in Yellow Diamond's escape pod with their poofed master, and the comet. The pearls were forced to activate the escape pods; the Diamonds were far too valuable to lose. The only known survivors of this conflict were the Diamonds, pearls, and Hessonite; it was unknown if anyone else made it out. But one thing was for sure… no one in these pods was going to forget what happened.

"I wouldn't label this as a total loss." Hessonite said as she looked at the "ore"; trying to find one good thing that came out of all of this. A great shadow of shame has been cast on the Diamond Authority, and the only thing they can do now is to learn from this experience and prepare for what may come next.

* * *

Casualty reports came in; many Galra soldiers were killed trying to protect Honerva and the laboratory, and Alfor was heartbroken to discover Raimon died doing the same. Alfor and his sister-in-law mourned the loss. The Altean King was trying to figure out why the Gems of the Diamond Authority had come to Daibazaal but discovered why after learning the comet was stolen. Alfor blamed himself, he was arrogant in think that no other races or alliances would want to claim the power that the Alliance had for themselves; he needed to bring this attention to Zarkon.

"Zarkon, if I may have a word," Alfor asked of the Galran Emperor, who was making sure that his wife was all right.

"Alfor, I heard about Raimon." Zarkon began, sympathetically placing his hand on Alfor's shoulder. "I am sorry. He will receive a proper funeral for his sacrifice."

"Thank you," Alfor said. "But that's not what I wish to talk to you about."

"Then what troubles you, my friend?" Zarkon asked.

"It's about the comet, and Quintessence rift." Alfor began. "I feel like it is time for the experiments to come to an end."

"What, you can't be serious," Honerva spoke up.

"Honerva…" Alfor began.

"There is still so much to discover. We can't abandon the project now." The Altean alchemist protested.

"Daibazaal was attacked because of these discoveries," Alfor stated. "It's too risky to continue them."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree," Zarkon spoke up. "Through studying the comet, Voltron was created; a weapon that defeated the undefeatable Diamond Authority. Imagine what further breakthroughs we could accomplish; we could become the greatest power in the entire universe."

"This will just open more dangers," Alfor replied.

"Then we can fight them back," Zarkon stated. "We have to power to do so."

"Zarkon, I am just thinking about what's best for your people," Alfor stated.

"With all due respect, Alfor, that is not your responsibility." Zarkon coldly replied. "Daibazaal and her people are mine and Honerva's responsibility, and we'll decide the best course of action. I'm sorry Alfor, but the experiments will continue."

Alfor knew in his heart that this wasn't the right decision, but Zarkon is the Emperor; at the end of the day, his word is Daibazaal's law. There's no point in starting a fight right now, after all that has happened; but the King prayed that his friend will see reason, before it's too late.

* * *

Many more deca-phoebs have passed, with leaders of the Alliance further accepting their roles as Paladins of Voltron. Together they've kept order in all their galaxies and have continuously fought back threats to all their worlds. But as Voltron's legend continued to spread; their leader, their Black Paladin, grew more arrogant. At first, it was not showing up for meetings, then it was making decisions without input from the others, later it became more diversion of resources to the Quintessence experiments. The longest-lasting alliance in the history of the universe was on the verge of collapsing, and something had to be done. Alfor traveled to Daibazaal alone, asking Coran and Fala to look after Allura and Lance for the time being. The Altean King hoped that it wasn't too late to reach his old friend.

Upon landing on Daibazaal, an even older Alfor was greeted by Kolivan, who still looked the same age as he last saw him. While the Galran Commander is grateful for having his youth restored, he harbors a grave worry for his Emperor and Empress; feeling that they may have developed an addiction to Quintessence.

"How are they, Kolivan?" Alfor asked the soldier with some worry.

"Zarkon is taking advantage of Quintessence's youthful properties," Kolivan stated as the two of them walked through the halls of the lab. "But he's always remained a responsible Emperor until a few phoebs ago. Honerva has been spending more and more time in the labs; barely sleeping or eating. Zarkon has been abandoning his duties to see her; I've tried to tell him that something is wrong with his wife, our Empress, but he refuses to listen. He's even going as far as questioning the loyalty of his very own people."

"I'll talk to them. Hopefully, they will listen to me," Alfor says before he enters the chambers were the still young Zarkon and a vastly different Honerva continued experimenting.

Honerva did not look like the woman Alfor once knew; her hair was far longer, her body seemed sickly thin, and was garbed from head to toe in robe. Her face was dramatically changed, despite being exposed to the youth-restoring Quintessence, she didn't appear young; in fact, she looked… haggard.

"What do you want, Alfor." Honerva began in a tone void of any emotion.

"I'm here because I'm worried," Alfor stated. "We all are."

"Don't be… there are events in progress that you or your Alliance can't even begin to comprehend." Honerva responded in a demeaning tone; one Alfor could not believe he was hearing from the same woman that was Altea's best and brightest.

"What Honerva meant to say is that a new breakthrough has been discovered," Zarkon stated.

"Again," Alfor said. "How many are you going to…" Before Alfor could continue, he spotted a black space-cat with blue ears and orange stripes sitting on the far end of a nearby shelf; hissing at the King. "Is that… Kova?"

"Indeed, it is," Honerva answered.

"But that's…" Alfor began.

"Impossible," Honerva answered. "Yes, Kova would've been long dead by now; but with Quintessence, I was able to quintuple his normal lifespan."

"This… isn't natural." Alfor said. "It's wrong."

"Wrong? WRONG?" Honerva began as her eyes briefly glowed yellow. "What is wrong with any of this? We are on the precipice of discovering eternal life; HOW IS THAT WRONG!"

"You, out of anyone I've met know better that old life has to die for new life to prosper," Alfor stated. "Life won't prosper from this, you're just allowing it to delay the inevitable end."

"That is an old way of thinking Alfor." Zarkon stepped in. "That is why the Alliance is dying; they embrace the old ways and allowing it to restrict them. With Quintessence, we could achieve power far greater the Voltron."

"And what would that be?" Alfor asked, unsure if he wants to hear the answer.

"Godhood," Zarkon replied.

Alfor couldn't believe what he had just heard. "So, it's true… I didn't want to believe the others. But both of you… you've gone mad."

"How dare you!" Honerva spitefully shouted. "You know nothing of what…" Suddenly, Honerva found herself unable to breathe and collapsed right in front of Alfor; who was able to catch her in time.

"HONERVA!" Zarkon cried in fear as took his wife from Alfor's arms and gently held her as she be asphyxiating. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

"Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence…" Honerva repeated as she laid in her bed; with Zarkon by her side. None of the doctors from any of the Alliance's planets knew what was happening; except that she was dying. "Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… Need… Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… It's life… It's godhood… Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… Survive… Voltron…"

"What do you need my love, tell me," Zarkon begged of his wife; tears forming in his eyes.

"Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… Need… Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… It's life… It's godhood… Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… Survive… Voltron… Voltron… Gather more…Quintessence… Quintessence… Quintessence… Voltron… Voltron… Gather more… Survive… Voltron…" Honerva continued repeating. Zarkon wasn't entirely sure, but he felt his wife was telling him that Voltron is the key to saving her life.

* * *

Alfor, Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan waited outside the medical bay with concern; standing up as soon as Zarkon entered the room.

"How is she?" Trigel asked the Emperor with genuine concern.

"The doctors are unable to do anything," Zarkon stated. "But we can."

"What do you mean?" Blaytz asked.

"You were all right," Zarkon admitted. "My arrogance got the better of me, and I allowed it to grow; now my pride threatens to take my wife away. However, Honerva believes Voltron holds the key to saving her life." The room was silent as all the rulers looked at each other. "I have no right to ask this of any of you after all I have done. But I come to you all as a husband, begging for your help."

There was no immediate response, but the silence was broken by Alfor. "I'll help you, but these experiments have to stop," Alfor stated.

"Then I guess we're in, too," Gyrgan stated, with nods of agreement from everyone else.

"Thank you, my friends." Zarkon gratefully said.

* * *

The Paladins quickly formed Voltron and flew him above the Quintessence rift.

"Okay Zarkon, what's the plan?" Alfor asked his friend over the comms, while Zarkon held his wife in his arms while piloting the head of Voltron; still repeating the same words, she said on her "deathbed."

"Honerva told me that the only way to save her is to enter the rift," Zarkon instructed over the comms. "And to enter the rift, we have to make it bigger."

"Understood," Alfor replied. "Forming sword." The Red Paladin thrusts his Bayard into the activation slot. The right arm of Voltron illuminates a bright red as the large blade forms in the robot's hand.

With the combined strengths of the Red Lion and the Green Lion, Voltron stabbed the fractured ground; causing it to split wider apart, and unintentionally causing the mighty robot to fall through it.

None of the Paladins were harmed, and they all found themselves within a beautiful realm glowing with pure, white energy. The Quintessence Field.

"It's beautiful," Blaytz said over his comms, as he and the other looked on in awe; feeling themselves grow younger the longer they stayed.

"Now what Zar…" Alfor began to ask but stopped upon hearing the alarms blare; discovering that Zarkon has just exited the Black Lion with Honerva. "Zarkon, what are you doing? Get back in your Lion, now!"

"No, Alfor," Zarkon replied. "I am saving her!"

"Everyone, the scanners are picking up an unknown entity heading towards us!" Trigel announced over her comms. A few moments later, a giant serpent made of dark violet energy emerges from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Dear Willow," Gyrgan said to himself in fear as all the Paladins saw the creature. Before anyone could react, the monster eyed Zarkon and Honerva; it opened its jaws, then consumed them with a single chomp.

"NO!" Alfor screamed.

Zarkon and Honerva cried out in pain as they felt the dark energy pour into their bodies; their life signatures going on the fritz.

Not wasting any more time in this place; Alfor and Trigel grab Zarkon and Honerva, just as Blaytz and Gyrgan maxed out Voltron's thrusters. Flying out of the rift as fast as they entered it; the Legendary Defender disassembled after placing the deceased Zarkon and Honerva on the ground. The four Alliance leaders look on in sorrow at what has happened to their dear friends.

The ground begins to rumble as the dark creature exits the rift and flies up into the sky; the beast was two-hundred-meters… no, two-thousand-meters long. As soon as it exited Daibazaal's atmosphere, it began to split apart and scatter across the cosmos. Before anyone could ask any questions about what just happened; the cracks from the rift began to spread farther and farther, with magma rising from them.

"What's happening?" Blaytz questioned.

"Daibazaal… It's collapsing!" Alfor said. "We have to evacuate the planet, now!"

* * *

The four Lion's scattered across the dying world; informing the civilians what is going on and escorting them to the nearest escape crafts and into the Lions themselves. According to Kolivan, at least ten percent of the Galran population was off-world already; but even so, they would only be able to save half of the Galra currently on Daibazaal.

Left without much choice, women and children were escorted off the dying planet first. They were able to save at least half of the planet's population before the once proud home of the Galra exploded with a blast that shook the entire galaxy itself.

This horrifying news spread across the galaxies, along with the heartbreaking truth that Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva had perished. Their bodies were to be transported to Altea, where a funeral was to be held for them. Or… that's how it was supposed to happen…

"Ah!" Zarkon shot up; breathing heavily. The Galran Emperor looked around and discovered that he was in the morgue of a Galran transport. He was lying on a stone altar; but this wasn't the only thing to surprise the resurrected Emperor, he felt… younger… and more powerful than he's ever had in his existence. His memories began flooding back to him, and one word came to his lips… one name… "Honerva?"

The Emperor got up, his body felt different; he wasn't wearing his Paladin armor anymore, but his royal paraphernalia instead. This did not matter to him right now, all he was searching for was his dear wife. He looked around the room and eventually discovered her curled up next to her altar. "Honerva." Zarkon said as he rushed over and kneeled to his beloved. He looked in surprise as her skin was changed. Her skin was now a purplish blue and her eyes a permanent glowing yellow. "Honerva?"

"Who's Honerva?" The metamorphized Altean with confusions. "And who are you?"

"It's me, my beloved, Zarkon." The Galra stated.

"I don't know you," Honerva answered. "I don't know who I am… what's going on?"

"What do you remember?" Zarkon asked.

"I… don't remember anything… but I know everything." Honerva stated just as confused as Zarkon.

"Oh, my Gods!" A Galran soldier shouted in surprise as he entered the room; garnering Zarkon and Honerva's attention. "Emperor Zarkon, Empress Honerva; you're alive."

"Empress Honerva?" The Altean questioned.

"Soldier, where are we?" Zarkon demanded from his underling.

"We are on a transport to Altea; for your funerals, your graces." The soldier replied; respectfully banging his chest.

"Take us back to Daibazaal immediately," Zarkon ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't sir." The soldier disappointedly stated. "Daibazaal, our world… is gone."

* * *

After learning of his homeworld's fate and filled with rage towards Alfor and the other Paladins; Zarkon reached out to all the planets under the Alliance's and demanded that all his most loyal Galra soldiers rise and avenge their world. Those who remained loyal to their Emperor carried out his orders; but those who no longer saw the same man they once proudly followed, such as Kolivan, abandoned him.

Zarkon and his newly formed Galra Empire were driven by a single purpose; the absolute domination of the universe and the genocide of all who oppose him. With successful infiltrations and sabotages on multiple Alliance worlds, the military force of this new power began to grow. Along with assistance from the still believed to be dead Honerva, now taking on the moniker of Haggar; an Altean word that translates to "practitioner of the occult," scientific and magical discoveries were pushed to new heights. Within a few short phoebs the Galra Empire was now the strongest, most technologically, and magically advanced civilization in the known universe; not even the Diamond Authority could match them now.

But despite all this amassed power, Zarkon yearned for one thing to solidify himself as the supreme ruler of the universe; the Black Lion and Voltron. Nothing was going to stop the mad Emperor from claiming what he sees as rightfully his; brutally slaughtering the very people he once called his friends, including Alfor's wife. With the deaths of Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan at Zarkon's hands; the Dalterion Dominion, the Mer Kingdoms of Nalquod, and the Rygnirathian Tribes all fell under the banner of the Galra Empire. Only one galaxy remained defiant, the one galaxy Zarkon had accused of setting all of this into motion, the Altean Kingdoms.

After the destruction of Daibazaal, the Lions of Voltron were returned to Altea and officially retired. Zarkon's warpath has now lead him to Alfor's homeworld; will the Galran Emperor will take pleasure in taking Voltron and destroying everything Alfor holds dear.

"King Alfor," Zarkon said over the holo-screen connecting to the Castle of Lions as he, Coran, and a grown-up Allura and Lance watched with worry as the battle for Altea raged outside. "Your fleet has been destroyed as we speak. I will shortly claim Voltron and your life."

With his threat sent, the communication cut-off as the castle continued rumbling from the vast number of explosions.

"Uncle Alfor, we need to form Voltron and fight back!" Lance demanded of his father figure.

"I'm afraid it's already too late." Alfor somberly said. "To protect the universe; the Lions have to be sent away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

"No! We can't give up!" Allura protested.

"I'm sorry." The King said as he walked over to both Lance and Allura; placing his hand on their cheeks and whispering a spell that causes the said hand to glow and knock the young Alteans out. "If all goes well, I will see you both again soon. I love you." Alfor then turns to Coran. "Coran, I need you to take the Castle of Lions into orbit. Once you're off the surface; scatter the Lions and activate a teladuv portal. I shall face Zarkon myself. And look after Allura and Lance as if they were your own children."

"I will, my liege." Coran said with a bow, trying to hold back his tears. "It's been an honor serving you."

* * *

Zarkon's personal shuttle landed on the bridge across the Castle of Lions; Alfor stood before the tyrant in his old warrior armor, and broadsword in hand. Zarkon stepped out with the Black Bayard in its weapon form, staring down the Altean King. "So, you've decided to face me alone, old friend," Zarkon said.

"You are not my friend." Alfor bitterly replied.

"Oh really?" Zarkon responded.

"Whatever was left of the Zarkon I knew died on Daibazaal with his wife," Alfor stated.

"Then I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought." Zarkon replied, as he slashed the air in front of him. "But enough talk; this ends now!"

The Galran Emperor and Altean King charged at each other; their grips on their weapons as tight as can be. Alfor was fast, but Zarkon was a lot faster. And soon, the fellow rulers that fought alongside each other were crossing blades with the intent of killing the other.

"You're weak Alfor." Zarkon taunted as he went for an overhead strike that his physically older opponent barely managed to dodge. Alfor quickly regained his footing and swung his blade with at Zarkon to slice open his stomach, but that attack was easily blocked. With little effort, the far stronger Galran was able to push Alfor back.

"This coming from a man who sought to extend his life through unjust means," Alfor replied as he swiped at the Emperor, but the attack was blocked, and had to dodge an incoming barrage of strikes

"Quintessence is power!" Zarkon shouted as he punched Alfor across the jaw; causing the King to stumble back. "A power I offered to share, but you, in your stubbornness, refused. All of this is because of you!"

"The universe has its laws for a reason," Alfor stated as he held Zarkon in a lock of blades. "Yours and Honerva's methods threatened to break them."

"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" Zarkon furiously shouted as he broke the lock.

"We tried to warn you, tried to help you." Alfor began. "But you refused to listen, Honerva refused to listen; you're the one responsible for her demise!"

"RAGH!" Zarkon screamed with rage as he renewed his vicious assault.

Zarkon's strikes were far faster and stronger than they were before; leaving Alfor little room to defend against the onslaught.

Alfor began to feel the strain of the battle reach him as his footing became sloppy, and he could do very little to block from here on out; until the deathblow was finally delivered.

"And thus… ends the Altean race." Zarkon gloated as he dug his blade deeper into Alfor's stomach; while the King struggled to breathe and coughed up some blood. "How does it feel, Alfor? Knowing that everything you hold dear has come to an end?"

"You're… you're… wrong." Alfor weakly told Zarkon. "Altea… shall… live… elsewhere…" With those final words, King Alfor passes away. The ground begins to rumble as the Castle of Lion's takes off; rising above the planet's atmosphere faster than any ship Zarkon had seen.

"All Dreadnaughts!" Zarkon called on his comms. "Fire on that…" Before Zarkon could give his order, a teladuv portal opened above the castle. The massive structure files through the portal and closes from behind. Zarkon let out a primal roar that could be heard across the burning planet Altea; realizing the prize that was once in his grasp was now taken from him. While he was enraged now, he did know that there isn't anywhere in the universe they can hide from him for long. The Black Lion and Voltron, will be his.

* * *

After making sure that they weren't being tracked down; Coran took the still unconscious Allura and Lance to the cryo-pod chamber. He activated three pods; placing Allura in the first one, and Lance in the second one. The third one was for himself; but before he entered, he made sure that the last remaining sovereigns of Alfor's legacy were safe. "Good night, Princess Allura, and Prince Lance." Coran began. "I hope we will be awakened one day into a peaceful universe. Until then, rest." The royal advisor closed the pod doors, and the two Alteans were quickly frozen. Coran walked over to his pod and activated it as soon as he stepped in; he closed his eyes as the pod door shut and had one last thought before being frozen. 'I will keep them safe Alfor… I promise.'

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 ** _Homeworld. Mere moments after the Diamond's defeat._**

Yellow and Blue Diamond was summoned to speak with White Diamond after they returned from Daibazaal; with orders to bring the "ore" with them. The two Diamonds were trying to find some form of comfortability in their new physical forms. Blue Diamond was trying to keep positive thoughts; not willing to appear weak before her Gems, and not before the likes of White Diamond.

Yellow, on the other hand, was trying to keep a boiling within her under control. She was angry about her new physical form; a reminder that Diamond Authority was beaten by a machine created by organics. A machine that threatened their place of power in the universe.

"Yellow, please calm down," Blue told her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're frustrated; but please, you need to stay calm while you're in her presence."

"I know Blue..." Yellow began with a frustrated sigh. "But that power, that machine… it made fools of us."

"Do not worry about it." Blue Diamond said in an assuring tone. "We'll find a way to deal with him. In a few thousand years from now, that machine will be nothing more than a minor inconvenience to us."

Yellow Diamond highly doubted that but decided not to say anything as they arrived at a ginormous pale door.

A tiny figure phased through the solid object; levitating off the ground. It was a pearl, like Yellow's and Blue's; but this one was different. This pearl had white skin with pale-grey hair that was tied into a ponytail. She sports a black top with gray sleeves that go all the way down to her wrists, a white skirt that covers her black shorts and grey stockings. She also wears gray, ballerina flats. Her gemstone was an oval-shaped pearl located on her shoulder area. One feature that stood out the most, however, was the crack-like scar over her left eye; which unsettled Yellow and Blue significantly. This wasn't White's first pearl, and not her last one either.

"Ah, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. White is expecting you." The white pearl said in an emotionless tone as she phased back through the door.

The door slowly split open as a bright white light radiated out of it. Yellow and Blue covered their eyes and enter, as soon as they did; the light-toned down to the point where Yellow and Blue could look around without strain. But they did not, they kept walking forward to the source of the light and respectfully kneeled before it.

"Yellow, Blue." The emotionless voice of White Diamond began, with false-sounding happiness. "Hello, mes chers (my dears)."

White Diamond dwarfed Yellow and Blue Diamond. She had spiky white hair in a shape like a star and bright white skin that gave off radiant energy. She wore a floor-length dress with sophisticated, gray designs and high-heeled sandals of the same color. She also sported a long black cape with stars shimmering inside of it. Her gemstone was located on her forehead and was an upright, "brilliant" diamond. "Did you retrieve what I sent you for."

"Yes, my Paragon." Yellow and Blue simultaneously said as Yellow presented the meteorite their master.

"Étrange (strange)," White said in a tone that had sweat dripping behind the backs of the two Diamonds necks; as the rock levitated out of Yellow's hands and to White's. "It is the "ore" … but it's smaller than I expected it to be."

"Hessonite said that was all she found on Daibazaal," Yellow answered.

"Hmm ... prenez-vous toujours les mots de vos soldats pour des faits (do you always take your soldiers words as fact), Yellow?" White asked in an almost insulting manner. The great Diamond's own, personal language; which she claims to be the most beautiful sounding language in the universe worthy for only great beings, added some injury to it as well. "No matter, I suppose that this will do."

"My Paragon, I feel like there is something that must be brought to your immediate…" Yellow began, as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" White asked the lesser Diamond.

"No, my Paragon," Yellow said. "But I feel…"

"Tiens ta langue (hold your tongue)!" White said with ire in her tone. "Whatever you wish to tell me is not as important as what comes next. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Paragon," Yellow said as she knelt once more; receiving a look of concern from Blue.

"Commençons (let's begin)," White said with a smile void of feeling as she clasped the meteorite in her hands and proceed to crush it. A bright light was faintly seen from her hands, then it faded away. "Voir (behold)." White removed her hands and revealed to Yellow and Blue a small, pink gemstone that begins to glow and float towards them as the new Gem takes her first ever physical form.

The body formed a tall frame with rose pink skin and large, fluffy pale-pink hair. Her attire included a magenta top with a crop that revealed her midriff. Puffy white shoulder pads and magenta gloves with a white skit. She also sported magenta pants with white stockings and pail-pink slippers with white pom-poms by the toes. Her gemstone was located by her navel area and was shaped like a pentagon like whites; except hers was upside down.

The newly formed Gem struggled to stand on her own two feet at first, but eventually found a way to balance herself. She looked at Yellow, Blue and White Diamond with curiosity and child-like wonder.

"She's so… small." Blue said as she offered her hand to the new Gem; who took it with some glee. "A new… little Diamond."

Yellow looked at Pink, not knowing how to feel; she was present when White created Blue with the "ore." But while she was a Diamond, something felt different about her; something that she could not put into words.

"Welcome to the Authority." White began, garnering the attention of the new Gem. "Pink Diamond."


	22. Chapter 22: The Astral Plane

The Castle of Lions was quiet and full of somber. The Paladins and Crystal Gems may have been reunited after a battle that scattered them across the universe, but they lost someone in the process. A dear friend, who is irreplaceable. Anger, betrayal, sadness; various emotions swirled inside all the Paladins and Gems. Keith revealed to the rest of the Voltron Force that the reason Zarkon was able to take control of the Black Lion during his attack was that he had the Black Bayard and was her former Paladin. What made this revelation even more painful was that after some understandable anger and pressuring from Keith, Allura revealed that she and the other Alteans knew. The people everyone onboard placed so much trust in had been hiding this from them since the beginning. No one wanted to believe that this was true; not even Keith.

Allura explained that Lance and Coran wanted to tell the others the truth from the beginning, but she begged them not to. For the first time in 10,000 years; those who were worthy of piloting the Lions of Voltron had been discovered. A new hope for the universe was discovered. The Princess did not want to deceive any of them, but she was afraid that if they knew the Black Paladins darkest secret… then that hope would be lost.

This did not help, all it did was sew further distrust; up to the point where Keith lost his temper with Allura and nearly started a fight with Lance. Fortunately, Shiro was able to diffuse the situation; but he demanded the entire truth. Allura, Lance, and Coran didn't know the whole story; but they were able to tell the Crystal Gems and Paladins about the meteorite that was used to create Voltron, the discovery of the Quintessence Field, the battle against the Diamond Authority, the death of Honerva and Zarkon's warpath. While Shiro and the others thanked the Alteans for telling the truth; mistrust was still in the air, and it would take time before any form of trust could be regained.

Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Connie were all equally affected by Garnets demise. The latter two did not know Garnet for as long as the former Crystal Gems did, but Peridot and Connie were taking it just as hard as Pearl and Amethyst were. Pearl has lost so much; her friends from the war, Rose, and now Garnet; the only other Gem who understood her and helped her through these losses. Both Rose and Garnet were like mothers to Amethyst; Garnet continued that role for the Earth-born Gem long after Rose left them, now… all Amethyst feels is that same pain again.

For Peridot, Garnet showed the once proud Homeworld loyalist the concept of love and comradery; something Gems of her type never have the chance to experience in their existence; opening the tiny green Gem's eyes to things she thought were impossible for her to comprehend. As for Connie, Garnet gave the young teenaged girl confidence in herself; the courage to not be afraid of the person she wanted to be. Aside from Pearl and Steven, the Fusion served as emotional support, and let Connie open-up about things she believed her parents wouldn't understand.

However, out of all of them, Steven was devastated the most. The young Half-Gem never knew his mother, and so, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl took on the responsibility of raising him along with his dad. Amethyst served as the irresponsible yet caring big sister. Pearl served as the kind, yet overly protective mother. However, Garnet… all she wanted to do was make Steven happy; give him a past he could look back at with fondness, a present he would enjoy living in, and a future he couldn't wait to look forward to. Now… all of that was in question.

* * *

 ** _A Few Days Later._**

Matthew, Coran, Thace, Pearl, Peridot, Pidge and a now recovered Ulaz were all worked on repairing the castle to the best of their ability. Even though they tried keeping their emotions in check; tensions were still high with the Alteans. While they understood that Coran and Lance kept this hidden out of respect for Allura; it didn't make things easier for any of them.

The damage to the Castle of Lions was higher than any of them had thought; they would need a master blacksmith to help them make the repairs. It wasn't right to ask them of Bismuth with all that has happened, but the castle needs to be in top condition in case of a surprise attack like last time. Pearl offered to speak with Bismuth and see if she can convince her to help, but this was mostly to see if she could help her friend more.

The door to Bismuth's room slid open before a genuinely concerned Pearl. The skinny Gem entered the room and found that the forge's fire was extinguished, blacksmithing tools were tossed around, and Bismuth was in a far corner of the room; sitting on the cold hard floor and bawling.

"Bismuth…" Pearl began, as the large Gem looks up.

"P… Pearl." Bismuth said, trying to hold her sobs.

"Are you… okay?" Pearl began.

"Am I okay? That's a stupid question to ask." Bismuth harshly, but Pearl didn't say anything; she knew Bismuth was upset and must let the emotions out, no matter how callous they may sound.

"We're all worried about you, Bismuth," Pearl said as she walked over and kneeled to her friend.

"Well don't." Bismuth replied, looking away from the Pearl. "Steven should've just left me in that bubble. It would've been better for everyone if I stayed there."

"Don't say stuff like that, Bismuth; that's not true…" Pearl began.

"But it is P!" Bismuth shouted back with tears in her eyes; causing the skinny gem to move back. "Everything went wrong when I came back! I couldn't let what Rose did me… and others go, and I had to turn it into a stupid fight about who was and who was wrong!"

"But what Rose did was wrong," Pearl said. "Garnet and I couldn't believe what she did; I'm still angry she made that decision, and you had every right to be angry…"

"BUT IT'S WHAT I DID!" Bismuth screamed as her eyes swelled with sadness. "I CHOSE TO TAKE THAT ANGER OUT ON YOU AND GARNET! I YELLED AT MY BEST FRIEND! THE BEST FRIEND WHO'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME! THE BEST FRIEND WHO'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Bismuth broke down into tears before Pearl's eyes. "The best friend I'll never get to apologize to."

Pearl leaned forward and hugged the sobbing Gem; giving her a shoulder to cry on. Tears began to flow from Pearl's eyes and down her cheeks as she just sat there with the wailing Bismuth.

* * *

Shiro and Allura walked down the halls of the Castle of Lions together. On their way down, they passed Keith who was fetching something to help with repairs; upon seeing Allura, he gave the Princess a spiteful look before walking away in cold silence. The two of them eventually spotted Connie, Amethyst, and Lion, who had the Space Mice and Pumpkin with him, by Steven's locked door. The boy had locked himself away; he hasn't been seen since he was told what happened to Garnet and it has his friends deeply worried.

Amethyst and Connie noticed Shiro and Allura; with the purple Gem scowling at the Altean. "What the hell do you want?" Amethyst aggressively asked.

"We were just passing through, Amethyst," Allura explained. "Is Steven doing okay?"

"Hmph. Like you'd care." Amethyst bitterly responded, getting a hurt reaction from Allura.

"We don't know how he's doing," Connie admitted. "We've knocked on his door several times, but he's ignoring us. He's not telling us to go away, or to leave him alone; he's just sitting there in silence. We've never seen him like this before. Steven always talked with others to deal with emotions like this; but… he's blocking out everyone around him, instead." Connie remembered back to a couple of years ago when Steven tried to end their friendship; believing it would protect her from all the dangerous Gem stuff that was happening. However, she was able to get him to talk about his problems, and it made their bond stronger in the end. Connie knows everyone has their way of grieving, but this… this is troubling…

"Well, he never had to lose someone he cared about before." Amethyst venomously said as she eyed an already guilt filled Allura.

"That's enough Amethyst," Shiro told the Yellow Paladin.

"That's enough? Are you serious? Why aren't you angry with her, Shiro?" Amethyst loudly asked the taller man with frustration. "You're the Black Paladin, and she kept something from you, that you should've known! I mean, you nearly died for Quiznack sake! Yet you're walking around with her like it's nothing! Like nothing bad ever happened!"

"I know it doesn't look like it, Amethyst; but I'm still angry with Allura." Shiro honestly stated; giving the Princess a quick look. "But I can't hold any grudges against her right now. The Castle of Lions is far from battle-ready and still in need of repairs. Not to mention that Zarkon and the Galra are still out there, and we can't form Voltron against him without repeating what happened last time."

"Well, I think it's pretty clear we're all not like you; Mr. Perfect." Amethyst lastly said as she walks away from the group.

"You know she didn't mean that, right?" Connie asked Shiro.

"I know," Shiro stated. "I sometimes forget that she's still… young; like you and…."

"But Amethyst is right, all of this is because of me," Allura said in a dejected tone.

"Allura." Connie began. "We know you're a good person and that you wanted to do what was right. But everything that's happened; it reminds us all that this is a war. Any of us could die without the people we love ever knowing, and it scares us."

"And keeping what you all should've known hidden, makes it seem like I don't care," Allura said. "I can apologize and justify my actions all I want, but in the end… my decision was selfish and manipulative."

The Castle of Lions' alarm loudly goes off; catching Shiro, Connie, Allura, Lion, Pumpkin and the Space mice all off guard. "What's happening?" Connie questioned out loud as she and the others make a break for the control room.

* * *

"No, not again," Allura said with fear in her tone as she viewed the holo-pads.

"What's going on?" Keith questioned as he and the rest of the castle's crew; excluding Steven and Bismuth arrive in the control room.

"If I'm reading these calculations correctly." Allura began as she turned to the others. "Castle Doom is heading towards us."

"What? We destroyed the tracker in Ulaz's leg." Pidge said out loud. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know, and we'll figure it out later," Shiro stated. "What we need to do now is get out of here before it's too late."

"But the castle still isn't at one-hundred-percent," Coran explained. "It's more like at eighty-percent give or take."

"But is it functional enough to go through a teladuv portal?" Allura asked.

"It could make a jump," Matt stated. "But where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here," Allura said as she frantically typed on her holo-pads. "I'm diverting the rest of the castle's power to the engines."

"But that'll leave us defenseless," Keith stated.

"I'm aware, but I know what I'm doing." Allura stated, almost wanting to say that they just need to trust her; but knew that it wouldn't be the best thing to say right now. The Altean Princess entered the final codes, and the teladuv portal appears before them. "Everyone, strap yourselves in!" Allura ordered as she flew the castle ahead into the portal; with the Crystal Gems and Paladins grabbing ahold of whatever was bolted down.

* * *

The Castle of Lions flew through the other side of the portal; as it closes behind them. Allura didn't know where they were, but it was far away from the Galra. "Is everyone, all right?" Allura asked the others.

"We're fine, cousin," Lance assured them. "Now that we're safe; how did they find us?"

"Matt, Coran, Thace, Peridot, Pidge, Ulaz and I gave the castle a thorough inspection," Pearl stated. "We didn't find any signs of tracking devices."

"And Keith and Matt removed any traceable devices from this a long time ago," Shiro said as he flexed his cybernetic arm.

The rest of the crew turn to the door as it slid open; revealing Bismuth and a still-grieving Steven stepping through. "We heard the alarms and felt that jump." Bismuth said. "What happened?"

"Zarkon was able to locate us," Ulaz stated to the two Crystal Gems. "But Allura was able to get us away from them in time."

"What?" Bismuth shouted in disbelief. "How?

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Peridot stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of something else our Princess is hiding." Amethyst bitterly said to Allura.

"What if…" Steven began but stopped.

The others turn to the young Half-Gem with concern. "What if, what?" Connie asked.

"What if… what if I'm the reason," Steven said in a low tone.

"What?" Pearl questioned, not believing what she just heard.

"What if I'm the reason!" Steven shouted.

"Steven, why would you say something like that?" Connie worriedly asked her Jam Bud.

"A… a couple of months back, I had a nightmare," Steven admitted with a trembling voice. "I saw Gem's being tortured by a mysterious, evil woman. She was doing horrible things to them, and all I could do was watch. But then, she looked at me and attacked. I thought it was just a bad dream; one developed because of everything that has happened. Then, when Stevonnie went to help Keith during the battle against Castle Doom; Zarkon mentioned something about Haggar knowing who I was."

"What are you saying?" Pearl asked.

"I don't think I had a nightmare; I think it was a vision," Steven admitted.

"Why didn't tell us any of this?" Shiro asked, knowing Steven is usually open about what troubles him.

"I don't know," Steven said as tears began to swell in his eyes. "I didn't think it was anything. But now we might be in danger because of it…"

"Steven, this isn't your fault," Allura told the boy; while the Crystal Gems walked over to comfort him.

"How do you know that?" Steven asked.

"I'm afraid I don't." The Princess admitted. "But I refuse to believe that this is because of you."

"But if it's not Steven, Shiro's arm or the castle." Amethyst listed off. "Then how is Zarkon tracking us?"

The entire crew stood around in silence trying to think of all the different possibilities; until one popped into Shiro's mind. "Does everyone remember how far the Yellow Lion traveled to find Amethyst."

"Yeah, she did travel far to find me," Amethyst stated.

"The Yellow Lion was able to find Amethyst because of their connection," Shiro stated. "Heck, all of the Lions can probably find their Paladins because of their connection."

"What are you getting at, Shiro?" Peridot asked.

"If the individual Lions can locate their Paladin. Could the reverse also be possible?" Shiro summarized.

A moment of silence went by before Allura finally looked up. "Zarkon was able to take control of the Black Lion by reestablishing his connection to her through his Bayard. He's tracking us through the Black Lion."

"But Shiro's the Black Paladin," Connie said aloud.

"And so was Keith, for a while." Shiro reminded everyone. "The Black Lion doesn't care who you are, or what you've done; if you're worthy to pilot her, then you are."

"Then let's cut the cord; easy as pie," Amethyst said out loud.

"I don't think it's that simple," Lance said to the purple Gem. "Uncle Alfor was able to break Zarkon's bond to the Black Lion, but I don't think it was "easy as pie."

"Well, we need to figure out something, or we'll just be jumping from one location to the next until the Castle gives out," Katie stated.

"There… might be a way." Thace spoke up. "But it's foolishly dangerous."

"To be fair, we put ourselves in foolishly dangerous situations all of the time," Peridot told the older Galra. "What should make this one any different?"

"Father, please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you are?" Keith asked Thace with a grim expression.

"But it would be the most effective way to sever Zarkon's bond," Thace explained.

"Or it could end up killing Shiro!" Keith defensively responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shiro asked the Marmora agents; concerned about the "killing" him part.

"There is a technique the Olkari have used since ancient times; one that has been passed down to different races since then." Thace began; while Keith gave him a worrisome look. "It has many names, but the Blade of Marmora know it as; Planewalking."

"Planewalking?" Everyone, except the Galra, asked in unison.

"It is a practice that allows the soul of a living being to transcend to the Astral Plane; an afterlife of sorts." The Marmora agent continued to explain. "It has been used as a means of communicating with the dead, spiritual cleansing, and attempt to unlock the secrets of this very universe."

"Sounds trippy." Amethyst honestly replied. "But what does that have to do with our Black Lion problem?"

"Despite being machines, the Lions of Voltron are sentient," Ulaz added in. "So, it stands to reason that they have souls."

"If I'm following this correctly." Allura began. "Your plan is to use this "Planewalking" skill to cleanse the Black Lion's soul of Zarkon's influence?"

"Yes, Princess." Thace plainly stated.

"That... could work," Allura stated. "For all we know, Father could've done the same thing to the Black Lion the first time around."

"But there is a consequence to it." Keith gravely began. "The soul leaves the physical body, and it is possible for it to end up becoming lost in the Plane; which would result in the body… dying."

"So, either Shiro does the Planewalking and may die in the process, or we keep running from Zarkon until there's nowhere left to go," Pearl spoke up.

"No, this is too risky." Steven protested. "We can't lose Shiro."

"This is Shiro's life at risk; he should be the one to decide," Thace told the young Half-Gem before turning his attention to the Black Paladin.

"Shiro, please," Steven said.

Shiro remained silent as the others keenly watched. "Unless anyone has a better idea… then I'll do it." Shiro stated.

"No, don't do this!" Steven begged of the Black Paladin; looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Steven; but if Zarkon was able to find us this quickly once. He can easily do it again." Shiro explained to the young Half-Gem.

"I hate this decision." Keith began towards his human friend. "But if you're sure about going through with this; I'll stand by it."

"Shiro…" Steven began.

"Don't worry; nothing will happen to me. I promise." Shiro assured the boy; placing his cybernetic hand on his shoulder.

"If this is your final decision," Thace said to Shiro; before turning to Allura. "Then we must head to Olkarion, immediately."

* * *

One interstellar communication and teladuv portal jump later, the Castle of Lion's arrived in Olkari space; landing near the planets central city, where Ryner, La-sai and the "off-colors" waited to greet their allies.

"A most wondrous vision has been bestowed to me!" Padparadscha enthusiastically shouted. "Our dear friends, the Voltron Force has come to Olkarion; with allies!"

"We… know, dear." Fluorite said; gently patting the small Gem on the head while the Voltron Force, Crystal Gems and Marmora agents exited their massive ship.

"Thace, it has been too, long." Ryner humbly said, greeting the Galran with a respectful bow.

"It has, old friend," Thace replied, giving her a bow as well.

"Matt! Pidge! Peridot!" The Rutile Twins shouted at once as they ran over to the trio and hugged them. "Oh, it's so good to see you again." The right body continued. "We wanted to greet you as soon as you arrived." The left body concluded.

"Thanks," Matt said as they broke from the hug. "So, how have you all been settling in?"

"We'd be lying if we said it wasn't a bit odd at first." The right body of Rutile admitted.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked them.

"We've always been treated differently for how we look and act." The left body of Rutile stated. "So, we may have acted awkward around the people who were nice to us." The right body of Rutile concluded with both faces blushing.

"But after that, we were able to settle in without hassle." Both bodies stated at the same time.

"Well, that's good to hear." Katie honestly said to the three Gems.

While that was going on, Rhodonite, with Padparadscha by her side, walked over to the rest of the group to greet them; especially Bismuth and Pearl. "Um… hello there." Rhodonite nervously said to the two Crystal Gems. Bismuth and Pearl looked at the Gem Fusion and her Sapphire companion; with no idea what to say. "Di… did I do something wrong?"

"N… no you didn't." Bismuth apologized. "I'm sorry, you… just remind us of… a friend."

"I predict that this conversation is about to become awkward," Padparadscha stated.

"Takashi Shirogane?" Ryner asked as she walked up to the Black Paladin.

"Yes, that's me," Shiro confirmed.

"Thace has informed me of what you plan to do." The Olkari stated.

"And I'm aware of the risks to myself, and the planet," Shiro added.

"Come with me." Ryner began. "And I'll teach you how to walk on the Astral Plane."

* * *

"Here, this will help you relax," Ryner said as she handed Shiro a cup of warm, purple liquid. He drank it all down, mentally noting that it tasted like earl gray tea, before placing it on the grass.

Ryner had brought Shiro into the oldest forest on all Olkarion, where the most spiritual energy on the planet resides; sitting on the green grass with their legs crossed in a meditative position and manner.

"Now, close your eyes, and just breathe," Ryner told him, and he did. "Focus on the universe around you; the wind the air. The dew on the grass. The gentle vibrations in the earth. Just breath and focus. The life above. The death below. It's all part of a cycle. Through death, new life will come to be. All are a part of it. Plants, animals, humans, Olkari, Galra. Just breath and focus on the connection. Allow your mind and body to drift…"

Shiro's eyes shot open; he was no longer on Olkarion. The Black Paladin stood and looked around; he was in a massive, purple void with no end in sight or direction to follow. "This must be the Astral Plane," Takashi said as he looked at his hands, discovering that his cybernetic arm was gone, and was instead, flesh again. "It feels so… peaceful. All right, I can't waste any time; I need to cleanse the Black Lion's soul." Shiro closed his eyes and allowed his soul to listen for the call of his Lion.

 _Shiro._

He hears the faint call of his Lion coming from what he assumes is… east.

 _Shiro._

Before they began, Ryner had told him that time in the Astral Plane works far differently than in the physical world, what would feel like a day within here would be five minutes in real life, this drastic change in time perception could lead to Shiro easily becoming lost and drive him mad. With that in mind; Shiro can't afford to stay within this place for too long.

 _Shiro._

Shiro's spirit had been sprinting for what felt like hours, but his mind knew better and kept him from giving in to exhaustion. On his journey, Shiro's passed by many visions; some relating to the Galra, whether it was before or after Daibazaal's destruction, he did not know. However, they weren't the only visions; there were those of Alteans, Olkari, and Gems; one of which was that of two comets, like the one Allura told them about, an image of a tall, bright, white Goddess crushing them in her hands; resulting in a yellow and blue diamond. And lastly; a vision of what looked like reptilian people praying to and worshiping the same goddess before she destroyed them, all the while having that cold, unfeeling smile on her face.

 _Shiro._

The Black Lion's voice was growing louder now, Shiro was getting closer. All these questions Shiro had would have to wait until after he's completed his task.

 _Shiro._

"Black! I'm here!" Shiro shouted as the voice grew louder and closer, and her silhouette became visible; it was about a day… no, five minutes away. "It's only five minutes. It's only five minutes." Shiro repeated to himself; keeping his mental strength up so that his physical doesn't waver.

 _Shiro._

"It's okay, Black. I'm… AH!" Shiro painfully shouted as he was hit from behind by an unseen force.

"Did you think that I'd allow you to take the Black Lion from me that easily?" Shiro's eyes widened in horror as he looked up and saw the owner of the voice materialize before him, Zarkon.

"No… not the real Zarkon," Shiro said as he stood up. "You're the influence he has over the Black Lion."

"Indeed, I am." The influence replied. "And so long as I exist, there is nowhere in this universe where the real me won't find you."

"I'm going to free the Black Lion from your grasp," Shiro said as he entered a fighting stance; trying to activate his cybernetics but remembered it's not there in this world.

"You make it sound like as if I'm harming her," Zarkon replied. "The Black Lion is rightfully mine, and you shall learn that lesson through pain."

Zarkon charged at Shiro and threw a right hook the human was barely able to dodge in time, before attempting to counter with an elbow to the face; which was blocked with little ease. The illusionary Galra Emperor grabbed Shiro's arm and held him in place as he punches the man in the gut multiple times before tossing him aside. Zarkon leaped towards Shiro and was about to slam both his fists down on his face, but Shiro quickly rolled out of the way and kicked his adversary in the jaw with enough force to make him stumble back.

While Ryner has told the Black Paladin that his soul can't "die" in this realm, it can be rendered unconscious and stranded; which could result in his body, truly, dying. Shiro can't take any unnecessary risks in this fight; he must beat Zarkon quickly and smartly.

"You've only piloted the Black Lion for phoebs." Zarkon began. "While I've had deca-phoebs to bond with her. You and the rest of your kind are insignificant."

"I may not experience like you," Shiro replied as he got up. "But I have the will to keep on fighting!" Shiro charged at Zarkon and threw a quick jab at his chest, which was easily blocked; but allowed him to throw an uppercut the disorients Zarkon, then a right hook, and prepared to throw the left hook. However, Zarkon quickly grabs Shiro's head and headbutts him multiple times; Shiro was able to break free by backhanding the Galra Emperor, but he felt wobbly from all the hits to the head.

"You are a disappointment." Zarkon taunted as he punches repeatedly punches Shiro in the face. "To think that you were worthy of being her Paladin. You do not deserve such an honor. Yet you allow misguided fools to believe you are. Misguided fools, like the Fusion." With one, hard, left hook; Zarkon punches Shiro away and leaves him injured on the ground. "And now…" The Galran Emperor grabs Shiro by the throat with his right hand and lifts him off the ground. "You die." Zarkon prepared to deliver the finishing blow; but just before his fist could strike Shiro's face, the Black Paladin was surrounded by a red and blue aura, before disappearing. "WHAT?"

* * *

"Shiro…" "Shiro…" Two unknown, yet familiar sounding voices repeated as Takashi slowly started to become conscious again. "Shiro… "Shiro…" "Shiro… Shiro…"

When Shiro finally awoke, he found standing before him were two little Gems.

One had scarlet skin and square-shaped hair with a thick build. Her attire consisted of a maroon tank top, burgundy shorts and boots and a maroon headband tied around her hair. She had a red gemstone located on her left hand.

The other had azure skin with pale blue hair, prominent lips, and a singular, large, dodger blue eye on the center on her forehead. Her attire consisted of a blue, floor-length gown with rounded, white, puffy sleeves and shoulder length gloves of the same color. She had a blue gemstone located on her right hand.

"Who… who are you?" Shiro asked the duo. "Where am I? How long have I been out?"

"Easy, you've only been out for a few seconds in real time." The red Gem stated as she tried to help Shiro onto his feet.

"As for who we are." The blue Gem began. "You've both met us, and not met us. I am Sapphire, and this is Ruby; we were the Gems who made Garnet." Shiro's eyes widened upon this realization. He knew Garnet was a Fusion, but she never diffused while onboard the Castle of Lions. "You're curious as to why we are here unfused; this Astral Plane, we Gems know it as the Fusion Realm."

"It's where the consciousnesses of the original Gems go to after they fused and allowed a new consciousness to exist," Ruby stated.

"When Garnet died; Ruby and I continued to exist here, together," Sapphire concluded. "Our life force was sucked from our Gems, but our consciousnesses continued to be."

"But then, shouldn't Garnet be here too?" Shiro asked.

"That's what we thought at first," Ruby stated. "We think it has something to do with the witch's magic."

"But that isn't of importance, right now," Sapphire stated. "We need to talk; about you defeating Zarkon."

"I don't know if I can." Shiro doubtingly said. "Even if this is just a small part of him; it's too strong."

"But you can't give up." Ruby protested. "You're the Black Paladin of Voltron."

"That's just a title," Shiro responded. "One I haven't truly earned. The Lion chose me over Garnet, a true warrior, and leader. She was more of a Paladin than I ever would be."

"Everything you just said is wrong." Sapphire admittedly said. "Garnet… Ruby and I… were great warriors and leaders that would've made great Paladins, but that wouldn't have made us a great Black Paladin. Rose once told us there was a quality she liked about humans; despite all their flaws. They can inspire hope in a way Gems cannot; you inspire hope for the universe. That's why the Black Lion chose you."

Shiro looked at his right hand and remembered back to all the horrible things he's witnessed the Galra do long before he became a Paladin. "If I allow Zarkon to break my spirit, then hope dies," Shiro said to himself; clutching his fist. "You're both right; the Galra Empire has taken too much from the universe; I won't allow them to take this."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Ruby said as hers and Sapphire's gemstones begin to glow; as the same teleporting aura surrounds a determined Shiro's body. "Go kick his ass."

* * *

Shiro is teleported above Zarkon's influence as he descends at high speeds and throws a right hook with enough force to push the illusionary Emperor back. "Whatever your attempt was by hiding from me; it'll do you no good."

"I wasn't hiding, Zarkon," Shiro replied. "Some friends needed to remind me of why I was chosen."

"Then they are bigger fools than I thought," Zarkon responded as he charged at Shiro; just as he threw another punch. Both fists collide with enough force to make them stumble back before Shiro goes on the offensive again.

"I did have doubts about why I was chosen," Shiro said as he and his opponent continued attacking each other. "But then I realized why. It was for the same reason you were chosen all those centuries ago. The old you could bring hope to others like your people and Alfor."

"And the old me is dead now; because he was weak!" Zarkon responded as he threw another punch but was blocked by Shiro and received an uppercut.

"The old you is dead because you allowed your lust for power to kill him, and now you use that power to cling to the Black Lion!" Shiro responded as he and Zarkon deliver punches to each other's faces; forcing themselves back. "You don't deserve that power anymore!"

"The Black Lion is mine, and mine alone!" Zarkon responded as he charged at Shiro with total bloodlust.

 _Shiro._

Takashi heard the Black Lion's voice as his right hand began to glow purple. "Your control over her ends here!" Shiro shouted as he charged at Zarkon's influence. The illusion threw might-filled punches at each other; Zarkon's attack grazes Shiro's face while his attack pierces right through the illusionary Emperor's chest. The manifestation of Zarkon's influence cried out in pain as purple energy erupts from his body and explodes out into cosmic dust. "Is it… over?"

 _Shiro. True Black Paladin._

The Black Lion's soul materializes right in front of Shiro; lying down in front of him and sticking her nose forward, as Shiro placed his hand on it. Zarkon's hold on her is gone; Shiro is now the true Black Paladin.

* * *

"No!" Zarkon shouted as his eyes snapped open and he stood from his throne in shock.

"My Emperor, what is wrong?" Haggar questioned with concern.

"My connection to the Black Lion; it's been severed." Zarkon said before letting out an anger filled roar that echoed throughout all of Castle Doom.

* * *

"You did it." Sapphire's voice said as she and Ruby materialized in front of Takashi.

"Well, I had you to remind me that I could," Shiro told the small Gems.

"Well somebody had to tell you what you needed to hear," Ruby replied.

"And I appreciated it," Shiro said to his friends.

"Then… I guess this is where we part ways." Ruby solemnly said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Shiro responded in a similar tone.

One last piece of advice from Ryner in the physical world was that if Shiro wanted to return; he would need to focus on his real body. Focus on returning to it.

"But before you go; can you pass a message to Steven and the others for us." Sapphire requested.

"Sure." Shiro responded.

* * *

Shiro's eyes shot open as he awoke back in the forest; his cybernetic arm right where it should be, and Ryner still meditating in front of him. "You're back." The Olkari said as she stood up and helped Shiro to his feet.

"How long was I in there?" Shiro asked.

"About thirty dobashes," Ryner answered. "Did you accomplish what you sought out to?"

"Yes," Shiro responded.

"Come now, let's go see your friends." Ryner said as they exit the forest.

* * *

When Shiro and Ryner returned to the others; the Black Paladin found the Voltron Force, Crystal Gems, the "off-colors," Marmora agents, and some Olkari gathered around a short, wooden pillar, holding flowers in their hands for what appeared to be a ceremony of sorts. "What's going on?" Shiro asked the Olkari leader.

"Princess Allura told us of what had happened and requested if a funeral can be held for your lost comrade," Ryner explained. "They wanted to wait for you to return."

"Thank you," Shiro said as he looked at the Olkari and gave her a grateful smile; before walking over to join the rest of his allies.

Keith, Allura, Pearl, Matt, and Steven were the first ones to notice Shiro joining them. "If you're still with us, that means you did it," Keith said to Shiro; giving him an apologetic look for any doubts he may have had.

"Who would like to speak first?" Allura asked.

"I will." Bismuth said. "I didn't know Garnet my entire life, but I did know her during the best parts. She was confident, passionate, and wise; more so than any other Gem in the Rebellion. She showed us how not to be afraid of who we are; to love the life we are living. She was the true heart of the Crystal Gems, and… I… I'll miss her."

"Garnet was completely different from any Gem I had ever met," Pearl spoke up next. "She didn't care if she was accepted by others or not; all she wanted was to exist and be happy to exist. And she had a way of inspiring that feeling into others as well. Even into Gems like me."

"Garnet was there when Rose and Pearl found me," Amethyst said. "I had no one for a long time; then I had someone. Whenever Rose wasn't there, Garnet would be; she was… my best friend, a mentor… and my mother. Rose may have been our inspiring leader, but Garnet was the kind of Gem I hoped to be."

"When I was still… a bad Gem." Peridot began. "I feared that no one else would believe in me the same way Steven did. Amethyst was willing to open up and give me a chance, but Garnet was the first Gem to offer me friendship; despite the things I've done to her and others. She even offered to teach me how to fuse, and even when it looked like I didn't deserve a second chance; she believed I did. If it wasn't for her; I wouldn't be living the way I am… happy."

"I didn't know Garnet as long as the other Crystal Gems did," Connie stated. "But meeting Steven and the others; I then knew what kind of person she was. She too was a mother to Steven; always encouraging him to best he can be and love himself as much as he loves others. Garnet helped us both as Stevonnie; my friendship… my bond with Steven wouldn't be this strong if it weren't for her."

"I've only known Garnet for a couple of months," Katie spoke up. "She let me come with the others to help me find Matt; if it weren't for her, I would've never been able to find him. I never got to thank her for that properly, but I am and will forever be grateful for it."

"I know that none of you wish to hear what I have to say." Allura began. "But it's something I need to. Garnet… was an inspirer; even when things looked bleak, and the future was uncertain, and she always remained strong and optimistic that things would get better in the end. She saw strength in people that they were sometimes unable to see in themselves and help bring it out. She fought as valiantly as any soldier I've ever seen and led with wisdom over might. She had the heart, the mind, and the soul of true Paladin."

The rest of the Voltron Force looked at Allura and gratefully nodded at what she said.

"Everything everyone has said about Garnet is true." Steven finally spoke up. "She was a great friend, leader, warrior, and… mother. I never got to know my mom; so, Garnet chose to take that responsibility. Whenever I had doubts about myself, she'd always ensure that I'd be okay; that I'd be able to keep on going, no matter how hard things got. I love her, and I always will."

The others didn't know what to say and respectfully left it at that as the present Olkari chanted their saying. "A life has left this universe. While we may weep now; it is a part of the grand cycle that connects all. Through death, new life will flourish. Through new life, the old will never be forgotten."

Everyone that was present walked up to the pillar and placed a flower in front of it before leaving. Shiro was the last to do so and read what was engraved on it. " _Garnet – Friend. Mentor. Mother._ "

* * *

The door to Steven's room slid open as Shiro entered; spotting the teenaged boy sitting on his bed in the dark. It had been a few hours since the Castle of Lions departed from Olkarion; while things have eased up between the Alteans; the wounds weren't fully healed. "Steven," Takashi spoke up, getting the boys attention.

"Oh, hey Shiro." Steven lowly replied. "What do you need."

"I wanted to check on you," Shiro said as he pulled up a chair and sat across from the Blue Paladin. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing better," Steven replied, looking the man in the eye.

"I came here because there was something I need to tell you." Shiro began. "But I think it would be better if I showed you."

"Show me what?" Steven asked.

"First, I need you to close your eyes, and just breathe," Shiro told the boy, who confusingly did so; while Shiro did the same. "Focus on the universe around you, and everything it connects to. Just breath and focus on the connection. Allow your mind and body to drift…"

Both Steven and Shiro awoke in the Astral Plane. "Where… where am I?" Steven asked the Black Paladin as he looked around.

"Steven?" A voice calls from behind the boy as he turns around. His eyes widened as he saw standing before him were Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby… Sapphire…" Steven said as tears ran down his cheeks; running over to the two Gems and giving them hugs. "How… how are you guys here?"

"We're in the Astral Plane, Steven." Shiro clarified. "I found them here, and they helped me defeat Zarkon's influence."

"Oh, I see." A disappointed-sounding Steven said as he wiped his tears away. "But why bring me here?"

"Ruby and Sapphire had something they wanted me to tell you, for them," Shiro explained. "But I figured it would be better if they said it themselves."

"Steven, we wanted to tell you how proud we both are, of you." Ruby began with tears forming in her own eyes.

"We knew what our sacrifice would do to you and the others," Sapphire added in. "But it's one that we had to make."

"But why did you have to make it?" Steven asked the blue Gem.

"I think you know why," Sapphire said. "Steven, we know you're upset now; but you can't let this stop you from being a Paladin of Voltron."

"As Garnet, we saw how strong you were with Connie and the others by your side," Ruby added in. "We always knew you'd grow up to be someone great.

"While we may not be there to support you physically, you have others for that; we'll always be with you in here." Sapphire lastly said as she placed her hand on his heart.

"I'm… going to miss you guys." Steven said as he gave the two Gems one last hug. "But I'll keep going… I'll never give up… I promise."

"Goodbye, Steven; we love you." Ruby and Sapphire said at the same time; mere moments before Shiro returned himself and the young Half-Gem to the real world.

* * *

Authors Note: How the Astral Plane works, and the funeral was inspired by suggestions from CoyotePrime1100; with some of the character interactions being inspired by suggestions from ssjSega.

I apologize for this taking a while to get out. I had some writers block, I guess I just needed to step away from it for a while; after writing my She-Ra story, _Altered Destinies_ , I was able to get back into writing this.


	23. Chapter 23: Space Mall

"Is… is this thing working? I think I need to… Okay…. I got it. Ahem. I'm Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion. I've never done this before, but apparently, these are helpful… get your thoughts out there, kind of thing. Also, with everything that's happened as of late; I think it would be a good time to vent.

I'm… angry. I and everyone else onboard found out that Allura was keeping a truth that we deserved to know from us. She explained why she kept it from us, and I tried to see it through her perspective, but I can't. I trusted her… we believed in her… she's been working to re-earn that trust, but… I think this… is why Marmora agents are trained not to have personal attachments. It's a rule I've broken on occasion, but with Allura… it's different.

Besides the Olkari; Allura, Lance, and Coran look at me and don't see just another Galra as others would; but they see me, for me. She didn't have any malicious intent behind keeping what she kept, but it still hurt us all nonetheless. I've always put my faith into people I know I could trust, like Shiro and Matt. However, I'm starting to think I haven't been as careful as I could be, anymore.

Then again, if I didn't open-up… I don't think I would have the relationships I do, with the people I care about; like Steven, Connie, Katie, Peridot, and Amethyst. The very people I'm trusting my own life with.

When I first met Steven and Connie, I didn't think they would be able to be Paladins this long. Connie knew what was at stake, but Steven was a naïve kid who tried to see the best in everyone; even in the Galra Empire. I didn't think they would be able to handle being in the situations we were thrown continuously in; desperately fighting to survive each battle. But they've proven me wrong continually, and I think it's because of their bond as Stevonnie. And do not ask me how Gem Fusion works. I was younger than them when I went on my first mission; I never had that much of a childhood. But that's part of the reason I fight, so that no else that young will have too.

Katie was pretty much everything Matt described her to be; the guy wouldn't shut up about her. But I think he knew it annoyed me and would do it whenever I acted like an asshole; which was… most of the time. I used to think Matt was exaggerating at first, but the girl is a genius. Comprehending mathematical, scientific and technological problems like they were second nature to her. She also has a fierce dedication to her family; which can cause her to make brave, yet stupid decisions. But it's admirable at the same time.

There's also the Crystal Gems; whom I was unable to get a read on at first. I've heard stories about the atrocities Gem-kind committed and was surprised to meet some that weren't… that. Then again, they're like the Galra; not all of them are evil. And the ones Steven encountered that used to be... bad... he helped them turn good.

I know that this isn't a lot; I'm not good at sharing my feelings, especially to a camera. But it did kind of feel nice to get this out. Well… I have nothing else to say; so, I'm going to help with fixing the Castle. Now, how do I turn this off? Nope, that's not… ah, there we go…"

* * *

Now that Zarkon and the Galra Empire has no way of tracking the Castle of Lions; Ulaz advised the Voltron Force that they should seek the Blade of Marmora's base of operations so that he and Thace can deliver their intel to Kolivan and mount an effective strike against the Empire.

The Paladins, Alteans and Crystal Gems all agreed to that plan; but… they have another tiny problem to take care of…

"Um, guys… we're out of food." Amethyst stated over her comms as she, Steven, Connie, and Katie searched the fridge, cupboards, oven and anywhere else one would usually find food.

"How did we run out so quickly?" Steven asked as he closed one of the food drawers.

"All the stops we've made have always been to stop the Galra, or Homeworld Gems, or even save a planet." Pidge listed off.

"Food isn't the only thing we're low on, either." Lance's voice stated over the comms. "Pearl, Matt and I just finished checking the medical bay; there's barely anything left in here."

"And you don't even want to get us started on the condition of the engine room." Coran's voice added in over the comms. "The last couple of jumps did more damage than any of us would've liked. At this point, it'll take a miracle to get it fixed with what we have now."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Amethyst asked over the comms. "It's not like you guys have a space Walmart we can go to or something."

"What's a Walmart?" Lance, Allura, Coran, and Keith all asked simultaneously over their comms.

"It's a store back on Earth," Katie stated. "It sells a lot of the things that we are in desperate need of."

"Wait, I think we do have a space Walmart." Coran ecstatically said.

"Seriously?" Pidge, Peridot, Amethyst, and Connie all said in disbelief.

"Well, it's not a space Walmart per se; but it's something close to it." Coran clarified.

"Coran, please tell me you're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons?" Allura questioned. "The last time you went, those shifty space pirates took everything you had."

"Space pirates?" Pearl asked over the comms.

"They were known as the Unilu." Coran began. "Infamous pirates that roamed the universe and dealt in black market goods. Unique spices, water, little bottles of vapors. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three-quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Lance added in with some teasing laughter; along with Allura. "Uncle Alfor was not happy about that."

The Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins all looked at each other in confusion; not understanding what was supposed to be funny. "So, you know the location of this place?" Connie asked.

"Like the spots on a Snowy Yalmor." Coran clarified.

"We'll take that as a yes," Amethyst added in.

"But how are we going to get there?" Keith asked Coran. "You said it yourself; the Castle isn't in good shape for teladuv travel."

"We could take a Lion," Steven suggested. "And just a few of us go."

"I'll stay here with Black to help keep the Castle safe," Shiro stated over the comms.

"We have no interest in shopping." Keith dully added in; speaking for Ulaz and Thace. "we'll be here with you Shiro."

"I'll stay." Connie volunteered. "I can pilot Blue on my own."

"Connie, you don't have to do that," Steven told his Jam Bud.

"It's okay," Connie said. "Besides, I think it would be good for you to get out of the Castle for a while."

"I concur," Pearl added in over the comms.

"I think I'll stay back too," Peridot added in.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked her co-pilot. "Green has certain preferences on who controls her movements."

"I'm positive," Peridot answered. "Besides, I don't need to enter the Lion to help out."

"Well, that settles it." Coran began. "Anyone who wants to come with, meet me in the hangar in next ten dobashes."

"Make sure you all stay safe," Allura added in.

"We will," Lance stated before ending his communication.

"We'll be back soon," Steven assured Connie and Peridot as he, Pidge and Amethyst were about to leave.

"And I'll make sure Steven picks you up something sparkly." Katie lastly, and teasingly, said to Connie before departing.

"Why would she…" Connie began, only for her face to blush a deep red upon realizing what Katie was insinuating.

"You okay, Connie?" Peridot asked the blushing girl with confusion.

* * *

Coran was going to be taking Lance, Amethyst, Katie, Pearl and Steven with him to the swap moon via the Yellow Lion; which means Shiro, Keith, Connie, Peridot, Matt, Bismuth, Ulaz, and Thace will be stuck with the Princess; along with the space mice, Lion, and Pumpkin hanging out in the control room.

Peridot, Matt, Pearl, and Bismuth are likely to be working on repairing the ship. The Paladins will be trying to keep the Castle of Lions protected. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Allura asked herself as she deactivated her holo-pads.

Allura turned her attention to the space mice and discovered the quartet were trying to perform adorable little gymnastics on Lion's back; which he didn't mind as he slept.

"Aw, that's adorable," Allura said.

Pumpkin barked in agreement as she watched the performance as well.

* * *

"Am I heading in the right direction?" Amethyst asked as she piloted the Yellow Lion; following Coran's instructions to get the swap moon while dealing with the fully crowded cockpit.

"You're doing fine Amethyst," Coran said before he turned to the others. "Now, these swap moons are dangerous environments. So, I advise for all of you to be on your toes. That means no weapons or communication devices of any kind! We grab what we came for and meet back where we came in within one varga. Understood?"

"Understood." Everyone else said at the same time.

* * *

After a few dobashes of flying, the group finally arrived at the swap moon and were surprised by what they saw.

"Uh, Coran." Pidge began. "Is this the swap moon…"

"Yes, why?" Coran question.

"Well, this place looks an awful lot like a regular mall," Pidge stated as she looked at the escalators and clean, white stores with flashing lights.

"Right, it's easy to forget that everything else has drastically changed in the past 10,000 deca-phoebs," Coran stated. "Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So, keep your hands on your coin and other valuables." The mustached Altean then proceeded to take out some coins from his satchel and handed a handful to the rest of the group. "If I remember correctly, this should be just enough Altean gold for each of you buy something. Remember, we'll be meeting back here in one varga; don't be late, and try to blend in."

With that said, the group dispersed with Coran taking the north direction of the space mall, Amethyst taking the east, Pidge and Lance taking the west, and Steven and Pearl taking the south. However, unbeknownst to the members of the Voltron Force; they were being watched.

* * *

"Hm… I don't like the look of that group." An obese Galran said as he watched the six, strange shoppers go off in different directions. "You better not be attempting to do this place any harm; or you shall face the wrath of Varkon, Space Mall Cop!"

* * *

"Excuse me…" Amethyst began as she tried to ask some of the passing shoppers some questions about where she is going. "Hi, can I… Um, pardon me… Does anyone… Forget it; I'll figure it out myself."

Amethyst continued exploring her section of the mall until… she came across the most magnificent sight she has ever seen; a massive, fully stocked, food court. "Oh! This... is... beautiful!" The purple Gem said with big, round eyes full of amazement. "Oh, this is the perfect place to do some shopping… and sampling. Hehe."

Amethyst quickly made her way over to the food court and snatched several cardboard cases from the counter; which she assumed to be to-go boxes. Also, as she scooped a ladle full of all the different alien foods into the boxes; she happily took a sample of them as well.

"Hm… this one tastes a bit rubbery." Amethyst critiqued before moving on to the next one.

"Mm… sweet and salty." Amethyst happily stated.

"Woah… so cold, but so spicy. Just how I like it; my compliments to the chef." Amethyst concluded as she was about to move on to the next assortment of delicacies; only to bump into a rather bloated figure. "Oh, sorry dude." Amethyst looked up and discovered that the person was Galra with a goatee, pencil mustache, and subtle sideburns; as well as a mop of purple hair no his head. However, instead of being dressed in soldier attire, this one was wearing more civilian clothes such as a scarlet shirt with rolled up sleeves, black pants, a white chef's apron, and headband.

"So, you want to give your compliment to the chef huh?" The Galran asked the little Gem.

"Yeah, this is some good grub," Amethyst stated as she showed him all of her to-go boxes.

"Well, I'm the chef, Vrepit Sal." The Galran said. "And your compliments will be five-thousand GAC."

"Excuse me?" Amethyst asked in confusion.

"Galra Authorized Currency" Sal clarified. "It is the form of universal currency established by the Galra Empire. And since you ate, and are planning to buy, the sustenance that was provided by me; five-thousand GAC is now owed."

"Okay, would you possibly believe me if I said that I thought this was one of those "the first bite is free" kind of situations," Amethyst admitted, desperately hoping to be able to talk her way out of the hot water she's gotten herself into.

"Free?" Sal questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of charge. You know, cost-free." Amethyst chuckled; as she put the containers of food down and reached into her back pocket and pulled out all the Altean gold she had. "Look this is all that I have to pay with; I don't think it's GAC but…"

Sal quickly took the coins from the Crystal Gem's hand and sifted through them. "This isn't GAC, but it's still valuable." The Galran said just as a relieved smile started to appear on Amethysts face. "Unfortunately, this is only worth four-thousand GAC."

"B… but that's all I have." Amethyst honestly said as she began sweating bullets; then a faint boom was heard.

"Oh quiznack, not again!" Sal cursed as he quickly ran behind the counter with a confused Amethyst following him; eventually being led right into the kitchen, where she sees a profoundly damaged robot lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked.

"One of my assistance sustenance preparing bots just blew a circuit, again," Sal stated. "Now who's going to help me prepare my sustenance?"

A lightbulb went off in Amethyst's brain as she came up with an idea of how to get out of this unfortunate situation. "I'll be your assistant chef!"

"You?" Sal questioned with a bit of a chuckle.

"Trust me; I know my way around a good dish." Amethyst self-confidently stated while attempting to do a French accent. "Also, your assistant chef is "dead" on the floor, so…"

"Hmm. That last part is true." Sal admitted, before grabbing some cooking utensil and tossing them to Amethyst. "All right, get to work, tiny."

"Okay, now watch this!" Amethyst shouted as she shapeshifted her body to be as tall, if not taller than Sal's as she flashily showed off her impressive, improvisational cooking skills by taking so tangy Tuberain mustard and using it to help sizzle a Palmagoren fillet. After the addition of several more exotic vegetables and spices; her masterpiece was complete and looked far more appetizing than anything that was presented at the food court.

The next customers in line were two Galra soldiers who were on their lunch break; with Amethyst offering the two warriors a free forkful. The Galran's accepted the offer and bit down on the dish.

The soldiers' eyes widened and began to cry tears of joy with a look as if they heard an angelic choir in the background. "This is the most delicious sustenance we've ever tasted. We'll take a plate each. Vrepit Sa!" Both commandos said at the same time.

"Amazing," Sal admitted as he turned to Amethyst. "If you keep this up for the next fifty dobashes; then you can consider your debt paid."

"All right!" Amethyst enthusiastically shouted as she shapeshifted more arms and hands to hold more utensils. "Let's get cooking."

* * *

Pearl and Steven were walking through the mall together; looking around for a store the sold the supplies that they needed. However, after several minutes of searching with no results, the two Crystal Gems decided to ask someone from one of the local shops for the information.

"Let me show you the wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System." An alien salesman quickly began as he advertised a unique-looking kitchen knife to a group of customers. "It can slice, it can dice, it can kill, slaughter, and skin and constantly stays razor sharp! Don't believe me, look at it cut through this bloato fruit." The salesman gives a demonstration by cutting the fruit into paper-thin slices. "How much would you any of you pay for a knife like this? However, don't answer that yet, there's more! How many times did anyone here have to go on a picnic only to have to fight off a charging rock monster? If I had to guess; all the time, right? However, this knife can cut through rocks and still cut any fruit paper-thin. Now tell me how much would you pay for something like this? Seriously, I have a lot of these to unload."

Unfortunately, for the dealer, no one was interested in buying the knife that sounded too good to be true as the crowd left the salesman's shop. "We have a question," Pearl spoke up as she and Steven walked up to the alien; who eyed the skinny Gem up and down and stared right at the gemstone in her forehead.

"What do you need?" The shifty-looking business dealer asked.

"We're looking for supplies; medical, engineering and food." Pearl listed off. "Do you know where we can find those?"

"Woah, hold on lady; everything here comes at a price." The salesman stated with a grin.

"Ugh… fine." Pearl said as she took out half of the Altean gold coins that Coran gave her. "I'm sure this will do."

"I'm more interested in that." The salesman said as he pointed his extended finger at the pale woman's gemstone.

"That is not for sale!" Pearl abrasively responded; feeling insulted.

"Okay, okay; I know a priceless heirloom." The dealer said. "So, tell you what; I'll give you the information, plus ten-thousand GAC to take it off your hands."

"This is my literal body," Pearl responded.

"Fine, twenty-thousand GAC." The salesman continued to bargain.

"Come on Steven, let's ask someone else," Pearl said to the young Half-Gem as they attempted to walk away.

"Tell you what; you hand over that beauty embedded in your cranium, I give you twenty-thousand GAC, and I don't call security on you for stealing my property." The salesman threatened.

"Property?" Pearl replied. "This never belonged to you!"

"Sweetheart, security is more likely to believe me than you, or your kid." The serpent of a bargainer threatened as he tried to reach for Pearl's gem. "Now fork it over…"

However, before the shady salesman could even lay a finger on the Crystal Gem; she grabs his hand and proceeds to flip him over the counter. "Was that necessary?" Steven asked his guardian.

"Yes," Pearl replied. "Now let's go!" The two Crystal Gems ran away from the deceitful salesman as he groaned in pain.

* * *

"I knew they looked suspicious." Varkon said as he watched what just recently occurred on his security feed. "Get ready criminals, Varkon's comin' for ya!" The obese Galran hopped out of his chair and onto his Segway-like hoverboard; which slowly flew out of his office with a whirring sound that was more laughable than intimidating.

* * *

Lance tapped his foot as he waited outside the lady's room, with Pidge just exiting. "Sorry, I had to go bad." The teenaged girl apologized.

"It's fine." Lance casually said as the Altean Prince and the human girl continued their search for supplies. As they did, they both passed by two alien girls, whom Lance proceeded to try and charm; successfully making them giggle, much to Katie's annoyance. However, this distracted the Altean to the point where he didn't realize he just bumped into another customer. "Oh, sorry; I didn't see you there."

This customer was a giant, tree-like alien with a pet, raccoon-like creature sleeping in its arms. "I am Root." The alien said in a casual, somewhat apologetic manner as it walks past the Altean Prince and Green Paladin.

"Excuse me." Another voice called out to the two of them, as they turned and discovered a grey-skinned alien dressed in what looked like clothing from the eighties; standing in front of his store as "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede played inside. "Can I interest you two in the latest Earth fashions?"

"Um…" Lance began.

"No Lance, not everyone on Earth dresses like that," Pidge answered in a deadpan tone.

"I'm sure there might be something here of interest." The salesman offered again in a calm, jazzy tone. "Maybe something sparkly for your significant other?"

"What's he…" Katie began as she and Lance looked at him in confusion; only for both of their faces to turn red upon figuring out what he thought they were. "No… it's not like that; we're just friends…"

"Yeah, good friends…" Lance added in.

"Nothing like you were suggesting. Come on; Lance let's go?" Katie said as she grabbed the Prince's wrist and dragged him along.

"Are you both sure?" The salesman offered one last time.

"I am," Pidge responded. "There's nothing we…" However, before she could finish her thought; Katie passed by an on-display video game and system that immediately captured the Green Paladin's attention. "Oh, my God! Is that Killbot Phantasm XIV? The first ever Killbot Phantasm game to feature four-person multiplayer? And it comes with its console; the Mercury Gameflux Two; with the original power glove that gives you unlimited lives if you manage to touch the index finger to the pinky!"

"Wait, but I thought you said there was nothing here that interested you." Lance teasingly said to the teenaged girl who was eyeing the entertainment system and game with a nostalgic look.

"Except this! We have to have this!" Pidge exclaimed as she zoomed over to the salesman; with a big, childish grin. "How much? How much? How much?"

"That'll be twelve-thousand GAC." The smooth-talking salesman stated.

"Is that a lot?" Pidge asked; as she pulled out her Altean gold coins

"I'm sure this will cover the rest of my eccentric friend's purchase," Lance said as he handed some of his Altean gold to the salesman.

"Plenty. Plus…" The salesman says as he takes the gold, and presses a button on a remote that causes a whirring sound to reverberate. Pidge and Lance turn to where it was coming from and discover… a cow, on a hoverboard, floating towards them; which mooed "All purchases come with a free Kaltenecker."

"I think this would technically count as buying supplies," Pidge said, slightly confused. "Now let's get the game and meet up with Coran."

* * *

Speaking of Coran, the mustached Altean was walking through his chosen side of the megastore and stopped by one of the shops upon recognizing the saleswoman to be a young, Unilunian.

She had green skin with four arms and wore a bunch of leather clothing with pink, half-shaven hair, and a disinterested look on her face. "Um, like, can I help you?" The alien girl said with an even more disinterested tone.

Coran thought to himself that this Unilunian might be a shifty pirate pretending to be disinterested to catch him off guard and grab all his coin with her silver tongue. But this Altean isn't going to fall for any of those tricks. "Yes. Could you tell me where the "other" market is?" Coran discreetly asked.

"The what?" The impartial Unilunian asked.

"Well, some people might call it the "black market." The older Altean tried to clarify in a secretive manner.

"I don't think I know that. Maybe check there." The Unilunian said as she pointed at the mall-map in the far-left corner.

"I don't think this would be "on" any map," Coran stated. "It might be more "off-book." Hm? Maybe this will help you remember?" The Altean reached into his satchel, pulling out and showing the alien girl some of his coin with a shady grin. The saleswoman still looked at him with disinterest. "Ah, the old Unilu shakedown, eh? Fine." Coran chuckled as he took out the rest of his coin. "Starting to get a fuzzy recollection yet?"

"Again, what?" The alien girl questioned, finally convincing Coran that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what; I'll find it myself." Coran finally said as he put his coin away and left the saleswoman's shop.

"I'm so out of this dump." The girl groaned once Coran was gone.

* * *

"Excuse me. Coming through. Official Mall Cop business. I'm in the middle of a hot-pursuit." Varkon ordered all the shoppers as he levitated past them on his hovering Segway, but stopped upon seeing an unusually large gathering of people down by the food court. "What's going on here?"

"I said, "over medium." Over medium, ya rube!" Amethyst, shapeshifted into Gordon Ramsey, shouted at Sal; presenting a blood-red alien steak in front of him. "Does this look over medium to you?"

"No, Chef," Sal replied.

"That's right; because it's raw! It's quiznacking raw!" Amethyst stated as she through the slab of meat back onto the grill. "Let's get it right, then? If it isn't perfect, it isn't coming out of this kitchen!"

"Right, Chef," Sal replied as he rectified his mistake; after a few more dobashes of cooking, the steak finally came out the way it's supposed to be.

"That's how you do it." A pleased sounding Amethyst complimented. "Order up!"

"I know you!" Varkon shouted, getting Amethyst's attention. "Where are the rest of your criminal compadres?"

"Oh, quiznack; it's the fuzz!" Amethyst shouted as she returned to her normal form. "Hey Sal, is my debt paid?"

"Yes, it is." The Galran chef answered.

"Well, I got to go," Amethyst said as she scooped up all her to-go boxes of food. "Don't forget what I taught you! Those are the fundamentals of cooking!" Amethyst shouted as she made a break for it.

"Stop, in the name of Mall Law!" Varkon shouted as he slowly gave chase.

"That kid is a genius." Sal said with proud tears in his eyes. "I don't care if I must search the entire galaxy! I want her back at Vrepit Sal's!"

* * *

Steven and Pearl were finally able to find the store that sold medical supplies and Pearl casually materialized them into energy and placed them in her gemstone; as they made their way to meet with Coran and the others.

"Gotta run! Gotta run! Gotta run!" Amethyst shouted as Steven and Pearl saw the purple Gem run towards them as fast as she could.

"Amethyst?" Steven questioned, as the little Crystal Gem stopped right in front of them.

"Guy's, he's right behind me!" Amethyst stated.

"Who?" Pearl asked.

"You can't escape this Mall Cop!" Varkon shouted as he continued following them in an unintimidating manner.

"Amethyst, what did you do?" Pearl accused as all three Crystal Gems began making a break for it; all the while Pearl did to the food what she did to the medical supplies.

"I didn't do anything, P! Honest," Amethyst stated as the kept running.

"No fighting now," Steven said. "We need to find Coran, Pidge and Lance." However, just as he said that; the trio discovered the latter two riding on a cow with a hoverboard.

"Steven, Pearl, Amethyst?" Katie and Lance said at the same time.

"Time to get moving guys!" Steven stated.

"Security's on our tail!" Amethyst added in.

"Ah-ha found you!" Varkon stated, after somehow catching up to them.

"Everyone up on Kaltenecker!" Lance ordered the Crystal Gems as they all did so.

"Why did you guys buy a cow?" Pearl questioned.

"It came free with a video game!" Pidge stated as they flew off on the hovering bovine; which mooed.

* * *

Coran was still searching for supplies when he came upon a somewhat recognizable sight.

"Hold on a tick; this looks familiar!" Coran said as he walked over to it to get a better look. "This is an original Unilu swap shop!"

"Good eye, friend." A voice stated as an older looking Unilunian with a beard stepped out to greet the mustached Altean. "This "lovely" establishment has been in my family since before the Galra Empire began. So, can I interest you in a butcher barrel? Or perhaps a set of window breakers?"

"I'm looking for ship parts," Coran stated.

"Then why come here when you could get those elsewhere?" The Unilunian questioned.

"These parts are for and Altean Castleship," Coran stated.

"Then you've come to the right place." The dealer stated. "Those parts are rare to come by at any other store. I have some right here." The dealer turned around and pulled out an armful of technological devices from a shelf from behind. "They're not in the best condition, but it's all I have."

"This'll have to do; how much do you want?" Coran asked.

"How much have you got?" The alien began to bargain.

"Here's some valuable Altean gold, and a handful of pocket lint," Coran stated as he pulled out the coin from his satchel.

"I'll need more than that." The Unilunian stated.

"Okay," Coran said as he searched around in his satchel. "I'll throw in a handkerchief."

"Throw in your left foot, and we have a deal." The dealer bargained.

"I'll give you all of this; plus sing you a song." Coran offered.

"Or you could be my butler for one deca-phoeb." The Unilunian offered.

"What if I throw in my entire satchel and everything that's currently in it." Coran bargained.

"You've got a deal!" The Unilunian accepted as the two bargainers traded their belongings. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"CORAN!" Steven, Katie, Pearl, Lance, and Amethyst all shouted as they floated Kaltenecker right into the Unilunian store.

"What are you five doing here?" Coran asked them; curious about what kind of trouble they may have gotten themselves into. "I got the parts we needed."

"We've got to go, now!" Pearl shouted as he energized the parts into her gemstone.

"Get back here!" Varkon shouted, slowly catching up to them just as Coran hopped on the cow and the Voltron Force members flew straight to the exit in a hilariously-dramatic chase that ended with all of them escaping.

"Doggone it!" Varkon cursed as the Paladins fled to the Yellow Lion. "Yeah, you better run! And do not ever let me catch you in this jurisdiction again!"

"Ha! You can't follow us outside! Haha... ow!" Lance taunted the Galran Mall Cop only to get hit in the head by an empty soda can that was tossed by said Mall Cop.

"That's one for Varkon." The Galra self-satisfyingly shouted as the Voltron Force members entered the Yellow Lion and flew off.

* * *

The Yellow Lion flew into the Castle of Lions' hangar where the rest of the Voltron Force and Marmora agents waited. Once the beast-vehicle landed and lowered her jaw; Coran and the others stepped out. "We got what we needed." The orange-haired Altean stated as Pearl tapped her Gemstone and materialized the food, medical supplies, and ship parts before the others.

"Excellent!" Allura enthusiastically said. "Now, we can get the Castle moving again."

"I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long," Steven said.

"No worries; we were able to keep ourselves busy," Keith assured.

"I did a bit of Planewalking while you were gone," Shiro stated, looking at the others but stopped upon noticing Kaltenecker. "Is… that a cow?"

"Mm-hmm, her name is Kaltenecker." Lance said.

"We'll get to the repairs right away. Then it's off to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters." Peridot stated as she looked over all the ship parts.

"The sooner we get there, the better." Ulaz calmly added in.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to hook up the video game Lance, and I bought," Pidge stated as she showed off her new Killbot Phantasm XIV and Mercury Gameflux Two; Matt's eyes lit up bright as stars upon seeing the game and console as well.

"Heck yeah, let's get this thing set up!" The older Holt sibling enthusiastically said as Katie opened the box; pulling out the square-shaped device, it's controllers and multiple plug-in wires.

"Allura, where can we plug this in?" Pidge asked the Princess.

"I don't know what you mean?" The Princess honestly stated.

"Do you have T.V.?" Pidge clarified.

"What's a T.V.?" Allura responded.

"Wait… then how do we…" Pidge began as she and Matt instantly realized that there is no way to play the game they just bought. "No!"

* * *

Note: The "Hooked on a Feeling" and Groot & Rocket Raccoon reference was based off a suggestion by ssjSega.

Also, I hope you're all excited for the next chapter; the return of Lapis Lazuli.


	24. Chapter 24: Belly of the Beast

**_Six months earlier._**

Lapis groaned as her senses began to return; she expected to see the witch's face again but was honestly surprised to discover a night sky in front of her. "What the…" Lapis said as she quickly shot up and looked around; she was no longer in binds and felt grass-covered soil in-between her toes. She was… free.

'Glad you're awake.' A mysterious, intelligent sounding voice said; startling the blue Gem as she went on the defensive. She turned around and spotted a strange, alien woman sitting on a stone chair; eating a charred animal while petting strange-looking cat.

Her build was slender and wore a black variant of Galra Empire armor; without the empire's symbol and a dark gray hood over her head. While she had some Galran features, most of her appearance was reptilian with no eyes and light blue scales; as well as a dark blue tail that swung around behind her. Not taking any chances, Lazuli extended her hand out to extract the water from the grass; but struggled to perform a usually simple task and dropped the water.

'I wouldn't use your powers.' The strange-looking Galran said without moving her mouth; before taking a bite into her food. 'You still need to recover from what the witch did to you.'

"Who are you?" Lapis questioned. "Where am I? How did I get here? And how... am I hearing your voice?"

'I do suppose introductions are in order.' The hooded Galra said while swallowing her food and continuing to pet her cat. 'My name is Narti, and my furry friend here is Kova. I established telepathic contact with you, so we may speak whenever you woke up. I rescued from Castle Doom under the orders of someone who wishes to speak with you. And we are currently on a jungle moon; one that used to be owned by the Diamond Authority but has long been abandoned.'

"Wait, if this used to belong to the Diamonds, then maybe I can contact them!" Lapis enthusiastically shouted as she attempted to summon her water wings. However, like with the grass, she struggled to do so and almost collapsed from the strain.

'You've been drained of Quintessence for nearly two deca-phoebs. Your powers are not going to be effective.' Narti summed up.

"Well, I wouldn't be in this mess if your people didn't abduct me." Lapis bitterly responded. "I've been trapped on a planet I don't care about for over five-thousand years, and as I was finally going to return home, I get captured, turned into a gladiator, and experimented on to the point where death would've been merciful. So, I want you to tell me why I should give a jank about who wants to speak to me?"

'It is true. The Galra did add more to whatever suffering you already had.' Narti sympathetically told. 'But that's why you should speak with my master. He seeks to bring Zarkon, Haggar and the entirety of the Galra Empire to justice for their crimes. However, to do that, he needs people like you.'

"What do you mean? Gems?" The blue lady questioned.

'Outcasts.' Narti clarified. 'My father was a soldier of the Empire; he fell in love with a local from a planet that was recently conquered at that time. Galra genes are highly recessive; therefore, I don't look like a normal Galran. Because of that, Zarkon had my parents killed then tried to kill me. All of that, was because I was born a half-breed. I escaped before they could harm me, and then I eventually met him…'

"You're master?" Lapis Lazuli guessed; to which Narti nodded to.

'He didn't just take me in; he had others with him.' Narti explained. 'Outcasts from other races, including Gems you would label as "off-colors"; we all swore loyalty to him under the promise of a unified universe like the Alliance that existed 10,000 deca-phoebs ago.'

"I will admit to that being an inspiring story," Lapis stated. "But I don't want to be a part of a war I don't have to fight."

'Zarkon has been abducting millions of Gems for his Empire.' Narti added in. 'You're already involved in this war, just by existing.'

Lapis was about to protest but remained silent upon realizing the Half-Galra has a point.

'I'll tell you what.' Narti said as she stood and walked up to the Gem; slightly dwarfing her in height. 'Speak with him; listen to what he has to say. And if you're still uninterested, I'll allow you to take a ship and fly anywhere you want in this universe. It is the least you could do for the length we were willing to go to get you.'

Lapis remained silent for a while; pondering Narti's words, technically thoughts, before finally giving her answer. "Fine, I'm willing to listen."

'Very well.' Narti said before backing away. 'I know Gems do not need to sleep, but you should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead.'

Lapis agreed by lying on the ground and trying to figure out how to sleep. From what she understood, all she had to do was close her eyes and think about what makes her happy. Attending Blue Diamond to one of Pink Diamond's parties. Terraforming planets with fellow Gems of her kind. The friendship she had with her Diamond's pearl; with benefits. Also, the only real friend she ever had since being placed in the accursed mirror, Steven.

* * *

 ** _Present._**

"Ulaz, how soon until we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?" Shiro asked his Galran friend as Allura piloted the Castle of Lions; following the Marmora agents coordinates.

"We'll be arriving in a few dobashes." Ulaz stoically said.

"Well, could you say more than just that?" Lance asked. "Like what should we expect of the place?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information, as of now. I'll divulge more as we get closer to the base." The Galran stoically replied.

"Hold on; the scanners are picking up something," Coran said as he examined them; with his face turning pale. "We need to turn around; we're heading right into two black holes!"

"WHAT!" Everyone else except the Keith and the Marmora agents shouted with fear as Princess Allura was about to do so.

"Wait!" Thace quickly spoke up. "It'll be all right."

"How is this all right?" Bismuth questioned from her control panel. "We're heading right into black holes."

"Yes, how do you think the Blade of Marmora base remained hidden from the Empire for so long," Keith stated.

"Wait, don't tell me that…" Pearl began.

"Our base is located in between two black holes," Keith answered.

Everyone on the Castle looked at the Marmora agents with surprise; except for team Pidgidot who had big grins on their faces. "That is genius." Both girls said at the same time. "The gravitational pulls from the black holes can force any energy that tries to enter to disperse; making it the perfect defense," Pidge stated. "Plus, that pull can rip apart enemy ships; serving as the perfect trap," Peridot added in.

"Wait, if that's true; then how do Marmora agents get in and out?" Steven asked.

"We've been trained to maneuver pass intense gravity wells," Ulaz stated. "It's far easier to do so with single-manned vehicles."

"And the Castle is too big to maneuver through something like that," Connie stated.

Keith's, Ulaz's and Thace's ears all twitched upon hearing those clicks. "The Marmora base is sending us a message," Thace stated as he moved over to the clicking console.

"What does it say?" Amethyst asked the father of the Red Paladin.

"They're asking us to identify ourselves." The older Galra answered.

"Tell them who you are and that you're with the Voltron Force," Shiro stated. "And that we are seeking their help."

A moment of silence passes before the Marmorans telegraphed their response.

"What did they say?" Steven asked.

"They wish to speak with all of you," Thace told Paladins. "But to come unarmed."

"Why would they insist we come unarmed?" Allura questioned.

"They don't have a reason to trust you yet fully," Keith stated somewhat coldly; which Shiro caught notice of.

"I know this is risky, but we've come too far to turn back now," Shiro stated; turning to the others. "We can't take the Castle through those black holes, but we can't leave it abandoned either."

"Any suggestions?" Bismuth asked.

"The Alteans, Paladins and Marmora agents will go to the base," Shiro said. "Everyone else will stay here and man the Castle. Pearl, you're in charge while we're away."

"Understood, Shiro." The skinny Crystal Gem stated with a salute.

"All right everyone." The Black Paladin began. "Armor up and get to your Lions."

* * *

The five Lions of Voltron navigated pass the black holes, led by the Black Lion with Ulaz as her passenger. The Red Lion followed behind with Keith's father. Lance was with the Green Lion. The Yellow Lion took Coran. Leaving Allura with the Blue Lion.

Ulaz aided in guiding them through the powerful gravity wells and successfully navigated pass them; before informing the Paladins over the comms to fly straight, and they'll eventually reach the base. Once the Paladins affirmed they understood, Shiro shutoff all outward communications except for the Red Lion.

"Keith, is everything okay?" The Black Paladin asked over the comms.

"I'm fine," Keith replied over the comms.

"I noticed how you acted towards the Princess," Shiro stated. "I know you have trust issues going on, but you need to let that go if you're going to lead this team someday."

"Lead the team?" Keith asked with some shock in his tone, and a slight chuckle. "I'm not Black Paladin material."

"When we were stranded; I told you that if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron." Takashi reminded him.

"I thought you were just delirious with pain," Keith admitted. "Why would you make me the leader?"

"Because we've all seen what you are capable of," Shiro said. "And I know you have it in you to do so."

"I agree," Ulaz added in over the comms.

"As do I." Thace pitched in as well.

"Why are we even talking about this? Nothing is gonna happen to you." Keith defensively responded; much to Shiro's surprise.

"It's just in case." Shiro calmly responded. "If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight."

"I'm sorry I snapped." Keith apologized. "I have been having... a lot on my mind, recently."

"I know," Shiro said. "We all have."

"Inform the others to slow down," Ulaz stated. "We're here."

Shiro reactivated the rest of the communications. "Paladins, decrease your Lion's speed. We've arrived."

"You got it, Chief," Stevonnie said over the comms.

"We read you." "Understood." Pidge and Peridot said simultaneously.

"Loud and clear," Amethyst added in.

The Lions slowed down as the swerved closer to an azure asteroid; carefully landing on it one at a time. Once they all did, the Lion's lowered their heads to allow their pilots passengers out; the Alteans placed on breathing devices while Thace and Ulaz activated their masks. As soon as they were outside, everyone except the Galra looked around and saw nothing for miles. "There's nothing here; are you positive this is the right place?" Allura asked. "It just looks like a plain asteroid."

The ground began to rumble as the Black, Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins go on the defensive, and discover an elevator a mile away from them rise with two Marmora agents calmly standing on it. "Appearances can be deceiving, Princess." Ulaz calmly stated as he leads the group towards the two agents.

One of the agent's wall and muscular with more layered armor, signifying rank; his companion was slightly taller but didn't have the same armor, and he had a tail as well. Both wore masks that concealed their faces to all except those who knew them.

"Kolivan. Antok." Thace said as he, Ulaz and Keith saluted to them.

"It's been two deca-phoebs since we last saw you." The superior looking Galra, Kolivan, stated. "I am pleased to see you are all right. As for your guests…"

"Well, my name is Shiro." Takashi introduced as he stepped forward. "I'm the Paladin of the Black Lion."

"And you probably don't remember us." Allura began as she and her cousin stepped forward. "But I am Princess Allura, and this is Prince Lance."

"I do remember you," Kolivan said. "It is good to see you alive and well. However, I would've preferred that we did not meet in a secretive location such as this."

"Forgive me." Ulaz apologized. "I decided to bring them here. Time is of the essence."

"What do you mean?" The Marmora leader questioned.

"Before my capture, Thace and I discovered vital information." The agent explained. "Information about a weapon Zarkon plans to unleash on the universe."

"If you knew about his plans why didn't you return immediately?" Antok agitatedly asked of Thace.

"I couldn't just leave Ulaz to suffer," Thace explained. "I know it breaks our code, and I'll accept my punishment."

"We'll address that later," Kolivan said. "Right now, we must head inside to learn what you have gathered."

"So, you'll help us?" Shiro asked.

"That'll all depend on the information you brought," Kolivan stated. "Come with me."

The Paladins and Alteans followed the Marmora agents to the elevator with Amethyst and Peridot being the last to get on. "These guys sound like bowls of sunshine, don't they Peri?" The purple Gem sarcastically asked her friend.

"They are quite the opposite, actually," Peridot replied with the joke going over her head as they all descended.

* * *

The Paladins stepped out of the elevator and looked around the interior of the base; seeing hundreds of Blade of Marmora agents training, sharing intelligence, meditating and other activities.

"Keith! Thace!" A voice called out that captured the attention of the Red Paladin and his Father. She was a female Marmoran Galra around Ulaz's height with short purple hair and two dark violet scars on her cheeks.

"Krolia!" Thace responded as the purple-skinned woman gave her husband and son a passionate hug; as they both hugged her back with genuine smiles on their faces. "It is good to see you again."

"Um, who's this?" Pidge asked as the Galra family broke from the hug and Keith turned to the others.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mother, Krolia." Keith introduced as the parent gave them a greeting nod.

"That's your mom?" Lance question with some disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah, why?" Keith asked the Prince; glaring at him as he folded his arms.

"Because... she… seems nice; hehe..." Lance quickly replied with a nervous chuckle. The flirtatious Altean originally wanted to say, "she's hot," but knew he would get punched in the face if he did so.

A deep barking sound was heard as Keith saw a blue wolf with yellow eyes charge at him. "Wait, Cosmo! Cosmo!" Keith shouted, trying to get the canine to stop; only to be pounced by it and get face licked. "Hahaha. Stop it, boy. That tickles. I missed you too, boy."

"Down Cosmo," Thace ordered the wolf, who, much to the Voltron Force's surprise, teleported off his master; while Ulaz helped him up.

"Did that wolf just…" Steven began with a look of awe.

"It did," Katie said with the same expression.

"I'm glad to see you safe, my son." Krolia honestly said to Keith.

"Thank you, mother," Keith replied.

"Ahem." Antok interrupted. "In case you've forgotten, we have a matter at hand to attend to."

"That is true," Ulaz said, before turning to Krolia. "I'm sorry, but your husband and I have information we need to deliver and have thoroughly examined."

"I understand." The female warrior said. "Do what you need to."

With that said, Thace and Ulaz leave the group to attend matters with the higher-ranking agents. "Come on; we'll show you around while they discuss." Keith offered to the Paladins and Alteans as he, his mother and pet wolf gave them a tour of the unclassified areas of the base.

* * *

"This is all amazing," Pidge admitted after the tour, and Keith stepped away for a moment. "I can't believe how organized the Blade of Marmora is."

"The foundation of the Blades was built on trust," Krolia stated. "Kolivan believes that same trust should be applied to the Galra Empire after Zarkon is defeated."

"Wait, does Kolivan plan to be Emperor?" Allura asked.

"No," Krolia answered. "Kolivan doesn't know who the Emperor should be after all of this is over, but he does know that another Zarkon shouldn't be the one to claim that title."

"And how would and new Emperor, or Empress be chosen?" Connie asked.

"A Kral Zera would be hosted." The female Galran explained. "A trial by combat initiated to see who would be the strongest one to lead."

"Wouldn't it be less violent to put it to a vote?" Steven questioned.

"Yes, but the Kral Zera has been a tradition long before the Empire of Daibazaal," Krolia explained. "Such a tradition isn't going to be replaced that easily. Are there any other questions?"

Amethyst spoke up to ask where the mess hall was; while Steven and Connie decided to sneak away from the group to find Keith. The last they saw, he headed down a corridor behind them, to the right. They retraced their steps and followed down that corridor, where they found a dark hallway to their left, and a slightly brighter hall to the right.

The two teens decided to follow the light until they eventually ended up in a room full of holograms of different Galra dressed in Marmoran attire, and luxite blades were resting before them on altars. The Blue Paladins found Keith standing before a hologram of a young, blue-skinned woman with short hair and black horns protruding from her scalp; unlike the other altars, hers didn't have a luxite blade. "I know you're both there," Keith said to the two teens without looking at them.

"We're sorry." Steven apologized. "We noticed you leave and wanted to see why."

"I just wanted to pay my respects; to those no longer with us," Keith replied.

"Who… is she?" Connie carefully questioned, looking at the hologram of the woman Keith seemed to have a close connection to.

"Her name was Acxa," Keith stated. "My sister."

Steven and Connie both looked at the hologram; while there were some similarities to Krolia, she didn't appear related to Keith or Thace.

"In case you were wondering; my father wasn't the first person my mother fell in love with." Keith bluntly answered.

"I'm sorry; we weren't trying to be disrespectful or anything." Connie apologetically said.

"I know," Keith replied.

"What… happened to her?" Steven carefully asked.

"She was a part of a mission to assassinate Zarkon," Keith answered; clenching his fists. "She didn't succeed."

An awkward moment of silence passed as all three of them looked at the hologram. "It's okay if you want to talk about her," Steven said. "We're willing to listen."

"Not really." Keith honestly answered. "She reminds me of why I fight for the Marmora; to be better than before."

"I don't know what she would say," Steven said. "But I'm sure she would like the person you are now."

"I hope so," Keith replied before they all turn to the entrance upon hearing footsteps and see and Marmora agent step through into the room.

"Keith, Kolivan requires your presence. And the Blue Paladin's." The agent quickly stated.

"Understood." Keith answered, before turning to the teens. "Follow me."

* * *

"Kolivan, what's going on?" Keith asked his leader just as he, Steven and Connie arrived in the meeting room with the rest of the Voltron Force.

"Through the information supplied to us by Thace and Ulaz, we discovered the weapon Zarkon has built," Kolivan explained as he brings up a holographic image of a giant, mechanical warrior modeled in the Galra Emperor's likeness that rivals Voltron's height.

"He has a Ro-Beast he can pilot," Pidge said as she looked at the hologram with a mixture of impress and worry.

"Wait, if he had this thing already built; why hasn't he used it yet?" Amethyst questioned.

"From what we can tell, no known power source can stabilize it," Antok stated. "This machine was meant to rival Voltron's power; but as a result, it burns through its Quintessence supply at a rate far greater than previous Deathblack Beastmen. And would absorb Zarkon's lifeforce if he remained in it too long."

"That's why he's been hellbent on getting the Black Lion." Shiro deduced. "Since he had control over her, being her former Paladin, he could use her as the power source."

"But since you severed that connection, he needs to find a new form of energy now," Coran added in.

"And when he does find it, we'll have a major problem," Amethyst said.

"That is why we can't let him," Kolivan stated.

"Then what's the plan?" Allura asked.

"We won't be discussing it here." The Marmora leader stated to the Princess. "We'll discuss it on your Castle of Lions with the rest of your team; we let you see our base, it's only fair we see yours."

* * *

"We haven't heard from them in a while," Matt said with some worry. "I hope they're all right."

"They're fine. I know it." Bismuth assured; trying to relieve the young man of his worries.

"This is Takashi Shirogane to the Castle of Lions." Shiro's voice stated over the comms. "We're coming back but stay in the control room; we'll be meeting you there soon, with some guests."

"I told you." Bismuth said to Matt.

"We hear you, Shiro." Pearl said over the comms; affirming the orders as the three of them all waited for their friends.

* * *

After introducing Matt and the Gems to the Kolivan, Antok, and Krolia; the Marmora and Voltron Force begin their plan to stop the Galra Empire once and for all. While the operation was being prepared to be presented by Shiro, Kolivan, Lance and Allura; Steven noticed Keith's wolf, Cosmo, playing Lion, Pumpkin, and space mice in the corner of the control room.

"All right everyone." Shiro began, gathering everyone's attention. "We're ready."

"That didn't take long to get set up," Amethyst said as they all gathered around; with a holographic image of Castle Doom's schematics materializing before them.

"I think we've got something here," Shiro stated with a mix of seriousness and confidence. "It's extremely dangerous, and there are a lot of moving parts involved; but if we can coordinate everything just right…"

"Then Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed," Kolivan concluded. "I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see this day."

"If we all stick to the plan, this should…" Allura began but paused to correct herself. "This will work."

"Ulaz was right to trust you all," Antok admitted.

"So, what's the plan?" Katie asked the group.

"The plan is amazing!" Lance stepped in. "First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a one of a kind virus. Then, we make this extra-large teladuv portal and lure Castle Doom inside of it, zapping him and his army light-years away from any habitable planets. When he's thrown out the other side, he'll be all like, 'Oh no, why doesn't my ship work?' Shiro will be like, 'I'll form the head!' as Voltron swoops in and kicks his butt! Pshew! Pshew! Pshew! Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! And boom, we win!"

"Wow, so this is it," Connie said with some disbelief.

"The only question now; when do we strike?" Pearl asked.

"The Castle's teladuv portal isn't strong enough to move something as big as Castle Doom," Coran stated. "We'll need to build a new one; big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship. And for that, we're going to need some scaultrite."

"Scaultrite?" Steven asked.

"Oh right, we haven't explained that to you yet," Coran said, smacking his forehead. "Scaultrite is a rare type of crystal that can reflect plasma energies. And when they are molded into discs and the plasma energy reflected off them intersect with each other at a strong enough magnitude, it can create something like a teladuv portal. One that won't require Altean magic."

"Okay, we'll hit up the space mall and…" Amethyst began.

"I'm afraid not," Coran stated. "This is going to take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any swap shop. And the only way to get the scaultrite is from a Weblum. I have an instructional video you can borrow that explains them in greater detail."

"For this plan to succeed, we are going need to split up," Allura concluded.

"We know of someone who can help build the Teladuv; as well as create the virus we need," Kolivan stated. "We've never met him in person, nor do we know what he looks like; but he is known as the smartest being in the entire universe."

"Who is he?" Matt asked.

"His name is Slav," Krolia stated. "And in our attempts of searching for him; we discovered that he might have been abducted and taken to this location."

The Marmora agent brings up a hologram of a large, pink facility; one the Pearl recognized. "That's the Human Zoo." The skinny Gem stated.

"You know of this place?" The female Galran asked.

"I used to work their back when I served… Homeworld." Pearl hesitantly admitted. "It used to be owned by Pink Diamond. She was fascinated with humans and decided to 'collect' them roughly six thousand years ago."

"Wait." Lance began. "Gems, a super advanced civilization had been abducting innocent people to put them on display? That sounds horrible."

"It's not surprising," Pidge added in. "Humans do the same with animals on Earth. Not to be cruel, but to learn about them and see how they naturally react."

"So why do they take other species? If it's called the Human Zoo?" Steven questioned.

"The Diamonds see it the same way entrepreneurs make money." Pearl state. "New attractions lead to new research, and new research keeps the Zoo active."

"All right, here are the teams." Shiro began. "Peridot, Connie, Steven, and Bismuth will come with me to collect the scaultrite from the Weblum. Keith, Pidge, Lance, Amethyst, and Pearl will get Slav from the Zoo. Allura and the others will gather up all our allies and everything else we need; then we'll meet back on Olkarion."

"How are we going to get in the Zoo, by the way," Amethyst asked. "They'll recognize a Lion."

"During one of our missions; an agent was able to steal a Gem ship so that we could study it," Antok stated. "You can use that to get in."

"We all have our tasks." Kolivan grimly stated. "If any one of us fails... then the entire plan fails."

"Gee, no pressure." Amethyst said lastly.

* * *

"Good luck," Shiro said to both Keith and Matt. "We've come a long way."

"Yeah, we have," Matt said as the original trio hug each other.

"Stay safe little bro," Amethyst said as she hugged Steven.

"I'll make sure he stays safe." Bismuth assured.

"I know I've said this many times, but I'm so proud of you two," Pearl said to Steven and Connie.

"Thank you, Pearl," Connie said as she and her Jam Bud hugged their teacher.

"Make sure you stay safe," Peridot said to Amethyst; as they both took each other's hands and looked into their eyes.

"Don't worry, ya nerd. I'll be fine." Amethyst teased before they hugged.

"Stay safe, sis," Matt told Katie as he ruffled up her hair; before turning to Lance. "And you better watch her back."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." Lance assured the older Holt sibling.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up," Krolia said to her son. "I, your father, and the entirety of the Blade of Marmora are proud of you."

"Thank you, mom," Keith said as he gave both his parents a hug.

"Be careful, cousin," Allura said to Lance as they embraced each other.

"I will," Lance assured, before breaking from the hug.

Allura turned and noticed Keith; walking up to him. "I wish you luck on your assignment." The Princess sincerely said, but the young Galra didn't reply. All he did was give her nod before walking away.

Allura looked down and saw the space mice by her feet; sensing her worries as she gave them a faint smile.

After everyone said their goodbyes; Peridot, Bismuth, and Shiro entered the Blue Lion with Stevonnie taking flight. While Keith, Pidge, Lance, Amethyst, and Pearl walked into the Marmora seized Homeworld scout vehicle. Allura made her way to the control room to pilot the Castle of Lions and gather their allies.

"This is going to work, Allura," Matt assured the Princess.

"I know it is," Allura said. "Because I don't know what we'll do if it doesn't."

* * *

"AHHH!" Zarkon screamed in pain as he collapsed onto his knees.

"My Emperor!" Haggar screamed as she ran to her lord.

"I am fine Haggar," Zarkon stated as he struggled onto his feet; grabbing a canister of Quintessence, opening and absorbing its life-giving properties. "Much better."

"My lord, you can't keep pushing yourself like this." Haggar worriedly stated. "Your attempt on forcing a reconnection to the Black Lion has you running of fumes; it would be wise for you to rest."

"No." The Emperor said in a disregarding manner. "We need that Lion. Summon your Druids; they're magic should aid in re-establishing my connection."

"But my Emperor…" Haggar began.

"That is an order!" Zarkon snapped at the witch.

"I… I understand." The robed woman said as she vanished from Zarkon's sight.

* * *

"It just dawned on me that out of all of us, Allura's mission is the most leisurely," Peridot stated. "I mean, we get to go after a giant space monster for some scaultrite, the others are attempting to infiltrate a Homeworld base, and Allura gets to visit our friends we've made along the way. Does, anyone else here see what I'm getting at?"

"Yes, but you heard Coran, building a huge teladuv portal isn't going to be easy," Stevonnie spoke up. "Every one of us has a job to do, and this is ours, right Chief?" The human Fusion turned to the Black Paladin; who appeared to be staring out into space. "Shiro?"

"Oh, yeah," Takashi replied.

"Is everything okay?" Bismuth asked the man.

"I was just thinking about Keith and Allura," Shiro said.

"What's wrong?" Stevonnie asked.

"I know he is putting the mission ahead of his emotions. However, I still feel he has lingering feelings of contempt towards the Princess." Shiro said.

"Well, you know that Keith is stubborn like that, more than anyone else here," Stevonnie said. "He'll eventually come around after all this is over."

"Yeah, it's not like Keith doesn't hate Allura," Peridot added in. "He just needs to take some time to deal with the fact that the person he trusted with his life turned out to have been keeping something he should've known from the start; putting the lives of him and his friends in danger."

Everyone in the Blue Lion then looked at the green Gem in a deadpan manner that clearly said "seriously?"

"What?" Peridot asked in confusion.

"Let's just watch the video Coran gave us and stay on task." Bismuth said as she handed Stevonnie an old recording device. "We need to figure out how to collect this stuff, after all."

Stevonnie fiddles with the buttons on the recording device; which causes its screen to glitch at first, before a clear image of a younger looking Coran inside the Castle of Lion's appears, with cheerful music playing in the background. "Hello, brave Altean. So, you plan to go into the belly of a giant weblum to harvest its scaultrite. Good for you! Scaultrite is an important substance that has over thousands of commercial and industrial uses; like fabrication foam, insect night vision goggles, teladuv…" The recording suddenly cuts out into static, much to everyone's worry; before resuming. "Anti-fungal klanmüirl lotion and other such lubricants."

"What's wrong with the video?" The human Fusion questioned.

"It's over ten thousand years old. It's probably corroded." Bismuth stated.

"Now, I could go on for days, maybe even weeks. But you don't have time for that; you got a weblum to enter and some scaultrite to collect. " The video recording of the mustached Altean stated. "Oh, look! There's a weblum now. Hello, big fella!"

A poorly drawn creature, whom the passengers all assumed to be a weblum appeared on the screen. "Hey, Coran! I'm off to eat some planets. There's one now! Nom, nom, nom, nom!"

"As you already know, or probably remember from school, the weblum is an enormous creature and an integral part of keeping our universe very functioning." The recorded message continued; while interfering static still plagued it. "It survives off the… … leftover from dead planets. It then reconverts the Quintessence remnants by… …. becoming the building blocks of new solar systems. Incredible, isn't it? Of course, they are no gentle giants. They're giants that are quite deadly, which leads to rule number one. It's an important one, so listen closely. Stay away from… … You got that?"

"No, we didn't get that, ya clod!" Peridot cursed at the video.

"Other things to remember include; avoiding the poisonous… … eye socket… … could lead to certain death!" The recording added.

"Um… guys," Stevonnie said, as they looked forward with a shocked look; garnering the others attention as they looked ahead with the same expression; finding themselves surrounded by dead planets.

"This isn't right," Peridot stated. "According to Coran, current Coran, planets in this sector should still be thriving."

"Something tells me they didn't die a natural death." Shiro grimly added.

Suddenly, the area of view began to grow dark as the Voltron Force members turn to the source of the shade and discover, to their awe, a planet-sized whale-like creature with an armored shell, gills, and six eyes gently swimming above them. It was both terrifying and majestic to look at; as well as better than that poorly drawn cartoon.

"Stevonnie, keep the Blue Lion away from it for now," Shiro ordered. "We don't know what to do yet."

"I'll skim through the video; you fly carefully." Bismuth said as she took the recording device and fiddled with it.

"So, you've made it into the weblums first stomach!" The recording said.

"Rewind! Rewind!" Bismuth repeated as she continued pressing buttons; as Stevonnie piloted the Blue Lion away from the beast, staying ahead of its face.

"So, you've identified a weblum. Great! Now, remember rule number one. Stay away from its face." The Coran recording warned.

"Wait that's rule number one?" Stevonnie panicked. "I just broke rule number one!"

A defensive roar was heard as the weblum opened its mouth and yellow energy began to build up.

"Get out of the way!" Peridot screamed at the pilot, just as the human Fusion did so at the same time the beast fired a destructive beam of energy at them; barely hitting them.

"The weblums natural defense… …. venomous laser, deadly acid… … total annihilation… … death monster… … to find its blind spot on the back of its neck, just below the gills." The video continued with the cartoon weblum on the screen.

"That's your way inside!" The crudely drawn animation stated. "If I can't see ya, then I can't kill ya!"

"All right, I'm heading to the gills," Stevonnie announced as they made a swift, one-hundred-eighty-degree turn and flew over to the weblums back; successfully landing near its gills. "We're attached to its blind spot."

"Excellent work." Shiro praised. "We're heading in."

"Wait, what are we supposed to do when we're inside?" Peridot questioned as she snatched the recording from Bismuth.

"Now, for a quick recap of what to do and not do when you're inside the beast." The recording stated. "One, avoid all the things that are out to kill you. Two, get to the third stomach and find the scaultrite gland. Three, activate the weblums defense mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland. That's the scaultrite!"

"Seems simple enough." Bismuth said.

"Seems under-explained." The green Gem stated.

"Come on." The larger Crystal Gem said as she picked up Peridot and carried her out of the Lion with Shiro and Stevonnie.

* * *

"My Emperor." One of Haggar's Druids began. "What you're asking us to do is incredibly dangerous for your wellbeing."

"My health is of no concern as long as we find the Lion," Zarkon told the Druid. "Now, begin the ritual."

The entire room began to shift itself as the ground the Galran Emperor stood on began to change into a carved, circular pattern that he stood in the center of. The dark sorcerers poured canisters Quintessence into the circular carvings, all flowing down the lines and meeting in the center; where Zarkon began absorbing it into his body and dropped onto his knees as the power surged through him. He let out a monstrous roar; infusing the absorbed energy into his soul as he transcends to the Astral Plane find the Black Lion.

* * *

"Hang on," Stevonnie tells the others as they bubble themselves in a translucent pink barrier before hopping down in the giant beast's gills; using their floating powers to control their descent until finally landing on a mucus cover floor and bursting the bubble.

"Ugh, this is so gross." Peridot bellyached as she was forced to stand in the pus-covered ground.

"Well, what did you expect?" Bismuth asked the little Gem. "We're in a giant worm monster. You're not gonna freak out on us, are you; we're going to need the big brain of yours if we're going to make it through this."

"All right, I can do this," Peridot said. "Now, let's get out of this stomach acid."

"Quiet you guys," Stevonnie spoke up.

"What's up?" Shiro asked.

"Listen." The Blue Paladin said as everyone went quiet and heard what sounded like bickering. The Voltron Force members go to investigate the sound and carefully navigate the first stomach of the beast; the arguing became louder as they drew closer, and eventually spot five familiar faces off in the distance. "Are those… the Rubies?"

"It's no good boss," Navy spoke up. "The acid ate through our engines."

"Great, Emerald's not going to be happy about this." Eyeball grouched.

"Emerald's rarely happy about anything unless it involves her dear Sun Incinerator." Army mocked.

"Don't talk about her like that." Doc defensively spoke up. "She's our superior officer and Hessonite's apprentice."

"Who's Hessonite again?" Leggy confusingly asked.

"Oh, no one special, just the greatest admiral in all of Homeworld's history." Doc sarcastically told the young Gem.

"Does anyone know how we even got in this mess, to begin with?" Eyeball complained.

"Uh… I… don't… know?" Leggy answered.

"Just wait in the ship, newbie," Doc ordered. "We'll be out of this soon."

"Okey-dokey." The innocent Ruby said as she floated into the vehicle.

"If I remember correctly, Emerald ordered us to fetch something before we were swallowed," Navy stated.

"Who cares about the mission!" Eyeball shouted. "Let's just get out of here!"

"What's the rush, Cut-4ND?" The lead ruby asked.

"That's 1F4 Cut-4ND." Eyeball replied.

"Oh, is this about getting back to Jasper?" Army asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey, I fought in the war for Earth." Eyeball defensively reminded. "I was on the ground in Facet Six when I heard tales of a legendary Facet Nine Kindergarten Quartz. They said she popped out of the ground with her helmet on and took out eighty Crystal Gems before the sun went down. She's a hero who deserves your respect!"

"Don't get too excited, or you might dissipate you…" Navy began to tease but stopped upon noticing the Voltron Force members off in the distance. "CRYSTAL GEMS!"

"What?" Doc said as she and the others turned around, discovering Stevonnie, Shiro, Peridot, and Bismuth. "CRYSTAL GEMS! RUBIES, ASSEMBLE!"

The five Homeworld Gems charged towards the Crystal Gems in an orderly fashion, with their gemstones beginning to glow. Stevonnie realized what they were about to do and quickly summoned their shield; throwing at the quintuple and hitting Eyeball right in the head, knocking her down, but not stopping the other rubies from fusing into a giant.

With there being no other option, the Voltron Force members get ready to fight their small, yet deadly adversaries within the belly of the strange beast. The giant slammed her massive hand down at the quartet but missed just as Stevonnie summoned their Bayard sword. "Die Rose Quartz!" Eyeball screamed from behind Stevonnie with a chisel-like knife in her hand, trying to stab the human Fusion; but was unable to get close to them.

The giant ruby continued smashing and flailing her arms around while trying to avoid the stomach acid. During one of her attacks, the ruby unintentionally hits Stevonnie and Eyeball; sending them flying into a wall of flesh, that they both sink into.

"Stevonnie!" Shiro called out in fear for his friend as he, Bismuth and Peridot continued battling the giant Gem. The buff Crystal Gem quickly shapeshifts her hands into blades and slices the rubies ankle; causing it to lose its balance, defusing as it collapsed.

"Never give up, soldiers!" Doc shouted as the four rubies continued their fight.

"Stevonnie, are you there?" Shiro asked over his comms as he punches one of the rubies away.

"I'm fine Shiro," Stevonnie answered over the comms; to the Black Paladin's relief. "I think I fell into the weblums bloodstream. It's carrying me somewhere."

"Find a way out; we'll meet up with you when we can," Takashi assured before uppercutting Army with his cybernetic hand; poofing her.

Shiro quickly grabbed the gemstone before it fell into the acid.

* * *

Stevonnie and Eyeball floated through the circulatory system of the giant space whale, with the ruby shouting at the human Fusion; which was muffled by all the blood. However, the Blue Paladin could make out some of the short-tempered Gem's rants. "There goes my whole platoon! This is a mess! What'll I say in my report? How will I even make my report? This is a nightmare! And this is all your fault! You're lucky you're all the way over their Rose, or I'd pop you right in the face!"

The Gem continued ranting as Stevonnie waited patiently for what they assumed to be the right moment and activated their armor's thruster pack; flying forward and bursting through the blood vessel, with eyeball being dragged along. The human Fusion deactivated their thruster pack and floated to the ground; trying to wipe the blood off their body. "Well, that was gross," Stevonnie complained.

"ROSE QUARTZ!" Eyeball screamed like a berserker, an adorable berserker, as she tries to stab Stevonnie; who casually dodges the attack.

"What are you doing?" Stevonnie asked the Homeworld Gem.

"Don't act surprised, Rose Quartz! You shattered a Diamond!" Eyeball shouted as she vainly tries to attack the human Fusion again. "I never thought I'd get a chance like this. I can't believe you're all mine! Ooh, I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna take your gem and bring it back to Yellow Diamond herself!" Stevonnie continues dodging the attacks, while also wondering what would happen if someone did take Steven's gem from his body. "Oh, give up already; you can't take this away from me! I'm gonna be a legend! I'll go down in history! What will the Diamonds say when they hear that a Ruby defeated Rose Quartz! They might give me my very own pearl!" Eyeball began gnawing at the pommel of her weapon at that last statement, with perverted thoughts going through her head; the kind that made the Blue Paladin shudder. "Here I come Rose…"

Both Eyeball and Stevonnie gasped as the former looked down and discovered a knife planted right in her stomach area, and poofed.

"Eyeball?" Stevonnie said as they tried to reach for the ruby gemstone; only to have a thrown knife nearly strike their hand. The human Fusion turns around and spots two Galra soldiers standing on a mound of inner-flesh. Stevonnie recognized one of them; it was the same, hooded, tailed Galran that "saved" Lapis in that recording Keith, Shiro and Matt showed them roughly a month-and-a-half ago.

'Stay right where you are.' The tailed Galran ordered.

Stevonnie quickly summoned their shield and activated their Bayard sword; preparing for a two against one fight.

"Narti, wait." The second, masked Galran spoke up, just before her ally was about to throw her knife. "That shield…" The second Galran leaped down onto the ground below and slowly approached the on-guard Blue Paladin. "S… Steven?"

Stevonnie was immediately caught off-guard by what the Galran said. "Do… I know you?"

'Do you know this one?' Narti telepathically asked.

"I think I do." The Galra soldier said as she slowly moved her hands to her head and removed her helmet-mask; revealing herself, much to Stevonnie's genuine surprise, to not be a Galra, but actually…

"L… Lapis." Steven's side of Stevonnie said as the human Fusion dropped their sword and deactivated their shield. "Is…"

"It's me, Beach Summer Fun Buddy." The blue Gem said with small tears in her eyes.

Stevonnie then wrapped their arms around Lazuli with tears of joy. "I… thought you were dead…" Steven admitted.

"It's okay Steven," Lapis told him. "I'm okay."

'This was the Steven, you've told me about?' Narti asked as she leaped over to join them.

"Yes, but he looks different," Lapis stated.

"Oh, well… that's because I'm a fusion of his best friend, Connie." Stevonnie stated.

"Who?" Lazuli asked.

"The girl who was with Steven the same day you tried to steal the ocean." Connie's side of Stevonnie reminded; only getting a confused look from the Gem. "You tried drowning me."

"I tried… drowning a lot of people that day." Lapis embarrassingly admitted.

"And who's your friend?" Stevonnie asked, looking at the tailed Galran.

"This is Narti," Lazuli told him. "She saved my life."

"Why are you wearing Galra armor?" Stevonnie questioned the waterbased Gem.

"A lot has happened." Lazuli vaguely answered.

'Lapis, they're coming back.' Narti warned as she drew her knives.

"Who's coming back?" Stevonnie questioned they turned around and saw a gigantic group of what looked like yellow jellyfish swim towards the trio.

'Digestive bacteria meant for breaking down food; we're the food.' Narti explained. Lapis stepped forward and extended her arms out in a dance-like manner as she manages to manipulate the hydronic creatures to change their course and away from the trio. 'We need to finish the job and get out of here.'

"Job, what job?" Stevonnie questioned as Lapis summoned her water wings and picked up Narti. "Lapis, wait!" The Blue Paladin activated their thruster pack and followed the two women.

'We still haven't figured out how to trigger the scaultrite gland.' Narti stated as they landed back where they once were.

"Lapis, please tell me what's going on," Stevonnie begged of the Gem.

"We are currently in the third stomach of the weblum." Lazuli explained. "We're trying to harvest the scaultrite."

"But why?" The Blue Paladin asked. "Are you working for Zarkon…"

"No, I would never work for the likes of him; not after what he did!" Lapis snapped.

"I didn't mean too…" Stevonnie tried apologizing.

"I know, Steven," Lapis responded. "Narti and I are a part of something bigger than Zarkon and the Diamond Authority; that's why we're here for the scaultrite."

"Stevonnie!" Shiro's voice called out, getting the attention of the trio as the Black Paladin and the two Crystal Gems make their way into the third stomach; with Bismuth and Peridot holding the bubbled rubies in their arms.

Narti drew her daggers, but Stevonnie quickly got in front of the Galra. "Wait, they're my friends!"

"Stevonnie, I'm glad you're… Lapis?" Shiro said with disbelief as he noticed the familiar Gem.

"Shiro?" Lapis said with disbelief.

"How… how are you… and what are you wear…" Shiro stuttered.

"It's a long story." Lapis plainly answered as she looked at her former ally and his companions, but her eyes widened with shock and quickly turned to anger upon seeing Bismuth. "YOU!"

All the water within the weblums stomach and the Paladins bodies began to boil as Lapis scowled at the large Gem. "Me?" Bismuth questioned.

"I remember you; you're the one who poofed me back on Earth!" Lapis shouted with fury as the water in the third stomach began to turn to steam. "You're the reason; I was trapped in that mirror for…" Lapis' eyes suddenly turn from blue to yellow as everything begins to simmer down.

'Lapis, calm yourself.' Narti soothingly said.

Lazuli's eyes turned back to normal and looked at Narti. "I'm sorry about that." The blue Gem apologized.

"What did you do?" Stevonnie questioned.

'I calmed her mind.' Narti telepathically explained. 'If I allowed her rage to continue, she would've killed the weblum, and by extension, us.'

"Um guys, the bacteria are coming back!" Peridot informed them all as they turn around and see more massive droves of the digestive bacteria swarm towards them.

"I got this," Lapis said as she manipulated the bacteria to avoid the group. "That was larger than last time. We need to get the scaultrite and go."

"I think that's going to be a problem." Peridot began. "From what we've seen in the second stomach; the scaultrite gland somehow secretes mucus and other gross stuff, which becomes crystallized. The only problem is, we don't know how to trigger the weblums defense mechanism to do that."

"I think I might have an idea," Stevonnie told them. "If we want to trigger the weblum's defenses someone needs to fly in front of its face. I'll swim back to the first stomach, out of the gills and back to the Lion. As soon as it's about to fire the laser; all of you hide in a blood vessel. I'll contact you all when it's safe to leave."

'Wait.' Narti began. 'While that may work; there is a quicker way for you to leave the weblum. However, I doubt you'll like it.'

"What do you have in mind?" Stevonnie asked.

* * *

"Ugh, this is going to be grosser than the blood vessel," Stevonnie complained. Narti explained that the quickest way out of the weblums third stomach was to travel out with its "excess gasses."

"But you're the only one here who can pilot the Lion," Shiro stated.

"I know. But that doesn't make this any better." Stevonnie stated. "Just make sure to find cover before you're all incinerated."

"Good luck soldier." Bismuth said with a saluted as Stevonnie activated their thruster pack and flew further into the third stomach of the giant creature. After a few minutes, the entire weblum began to rumble as a strong pull of wind tried sucking the rest of the group out; but they quickly clenched onto the fleshy walls of the beast, holding on tight until the winds ceased.

"Guys, I'm out," Stevonnie informed over their comms. "And I'm taking a shower as soon as we get back to the Castle."

"Get to your Lion and provoke the beast," Shiro said over his comms. "We'll do our part."

"I'm in Blue, and off to get the giant space whale's attention," Stevonnie informed. "Yoo-hoo! Over here! Yes! Yes, I think it's gonna do it! Oh, no, it's going to do it! Guys, get in a blood vessel, now!"

The entire third stomach began to heat up as yellow energy started to manifest itself. "Move it, now!" Shiro ordered as Narti digs her blades into the flesh walls; cutting open a blood vessel that they all crawl into just in the nick of time. Shiro dug his cybernetic hand into the wall as his real one held on to Bismuth, who in turn held on to Peridot, while she held onto the bubbled rubies; meanwhile, Lapis held onto Narti's tail, while her hand held onto the dug-in knives.

"That was too close!" Stevonnie's voice shouted. "The laser stopped firing; please tell me scaultrite's in there?"

The group all pulled themselves out of the blood vessel and discovered thousands of scaultrite crystals floating around. "Gather up all you can," Shiro ordered as he, Bismuth and Peridot floated towards the glimmering stones; with the two Crystal Gems creating several large bubbles around the abundance of Crystal. Lapis and Narti did the same thing, and once they had enough; they proceeded to make their way out of the weblum the same way Stevonnie did. "Lapis, wait!" Shiro called to the Gem.

"Shiro, I know what you're going to say, and the answer's no," Lazuli answered.

"But, why?" The Black Paladin questioned.

"Because I found a purpose," Lapis explained. "For the longest time, I believed that I was made for only one thing; but it took Narti, and others to show me that I can be more. I can help show that to the entire universe. A great change is coming, and it'll boil down to you either being with us or against us. No sacrifice, no victory."

"Lapis…" Shiro began.

"Goodbye, Shiro." Lapis finally said as she summoned her water wings and grabbed Narti, who held onto the bubbles. "Don't follow us." With those final words said, the two women flew out of the weblum as Shiro watched them leave.

* * *

"Stevonnie, we're out," Shiro announced over his comms.

"I'm on my way." The human Fusion said as they turned the Blue Lion around and flew toward the Voltron Force member; scooping them up into the mechanical beast's mouth.

The trio entered the cockpit with a dozen bubbles in their arms, but Stevonnie noticed Lapis nor Narti was with them. "Where… are…"

"The left ahead of us." Shiro solemnly answered. "They took what they came for and left."

"We need to go after…" Steven's side of the human Fusion began.

"Lapis doesn't want to be followed," Shiro said. "Besides, there are far more pressing matters we need to attend to."

Stevonnie looked away from the Black Paladin and let out a sigh; they knew he was right, but they were so close to getting Lapis back, and now she's gone again. However, something also told them that this wouldn't be the last time they see her. "Copy that." Stevonnie lowly answers as they set course for Olkarion.

"And don't feel bad." Bismuth spoke up. "We got more scaultrite than we needed, and some Homeworld Gems at that." The large Crystal Gem showed Stevonnie the bubbled rubies; but the human Fusion only saw four bubbled rubies.

* * *

'Are you going to be okay, Lapis?' Narti asked her Gem friend as they flew on her water wings.

"I'll be fine." Lapis uneasily said; thinking to herself how her choice will hurt Steven. "But the mission had to come first."

'Besides.' Narti began as she looked at the blue bubbles her tail held. 'I believe he'll be pleased with what, and whom we have.' The tailed Galran looked at both translucent orbs; one held the scaultrite, while the held the ruby known as Eyeball.

* * *

Author Note:

The Zoo dialogue inspired by CoyotePrime1100 suggestion; as well as "No sacrifice, no victory".

Lapis and Bismuth interaction inspired by ssjSega suggestion.

Also, I know there is going to be some divisive thoughts about how I wrote Lapis for this chapter and the future of this story; but I think it works with what'll be coming up. "As Lapis said, A great change is coming, and it'll boil down to you either being with us or against us. No sacrifice, no victory."

Also, Happy New Year to everyone!


	25. Chapter 25: Escape from the Zoo

The Voltron Force members and Crystal Gems carefully flew the Homeworld scout ship, dubbed the Blue Eye, closer to Pink Diamond's Zoo; doing everything they can to make sure they don't draw unwarranted attention.

"The Human Zoo," Pearl said to herself as the ships control panels beeped upon them drawing nearer to the structure. "I can't believe it still exists. This place has changed a lot; especially since the last time I saw it."

"Slav is in there," Keith said. "We just need to find him and break him out."

"Let's hope he's as good as the Blade of Marmora say he is," Amethyst added in.

"Keep it steady Pearl; we're only going to get one shot at this," Pidge told the skinny Gem.

"I know, and I'm ready," Pearl replied as they slowly flew into a visible, yet safe range of the Homeworld space station.

"All right, beginning phase two of the plan," Pidge said as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm initiating a sonic scan of the structure; if we're lucky, we'll get the information we need in less than four dobashes." Pidge began typing away at the simplified Homeworld technology, as faint blue waves of energy fired from the scout ships front, nothing too loud or damaging to provoke the Zoo into attacking. "And it's done; that took about sixty ticks. Uploading the data, now."

"What do you have for us, Katie?" Keith asked just as Katie made a giant hologram of the structure's interior for all of them to observe.

"I've compiled the data from the Blue Eye's sonic scan and was able to create this map. Based on what I can tell, it appears that three concentric levels comprise the entire prison; with each level displaying different types of security measures." Pidge explained.

"Last time I was here, there had been only one level and less security," Pearl said to herself. "The Diamonds must be determined to keep this place safe and running."

"That's weird." Katie interrupted.

"What is?" Lance asked.

"I was under the impression that the recently added third level would only have one exhibit: Slav." Pidge began. "But I'm showing two cells there instead. What else would be held there?"

"Just spit-balling here, but maybe a big scary monster." Lance teasingly suggested.

"Can you get us a visual on the cells?" Keith asked.

"Negative, not from here," Pidge answered. "And even if I could, we don't know what Slav looks like."

"Then I guess checking both is our only option," Pearl stated.

"I call dibs on the closer one!" Lance quickly shouted; getting an annoyed look from the others as they rolled their eyes.

"When we get inside, I'll go to the command center and try to access the security system," Katie told them.

"All right, Pearl. Take us in." Keith ordered the skinny Gem, who nodded and carefully flew the ship into the Zoo's hangar; via its outer ring. Once inside, the five of them instantly notice two Gem guards standing in front of the entrance. They had body builds like Jasper, but were purple like…

"Those Gems…" Amethyst began.

"Amethyst guards." Pearl groaned. "Right, as if we could just waltz up as an ownerless pearl, a short amethyst, a Galra, an Altean, and a human."

"Well, all of knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park," Katie responded.

"I have an idea," Lance spoke up. "I could use my chameleon ability to disguise myself as a Gem; Pearl and I walk out, and distract the guards while everyone else sneaks around find Slav."

"It's a good idea, but I don't think it would work," Pearl stated. "Two amethyst guards aren't going to leave their post because a pearl and whatever you shapeshift into say so."

"Maybe I can," Amethyst said as her body glows and alters its current form; once she was done shapeshifting, Yellow Paladin's appearance was changed from that of an amethyst; to a sapphire. "If I play the role right."

"You look just like…" Pearl began, slightly tearing up; Amethyst didn't just disguise herself as any other sapphire but as the Crystal Gem Sapphire.

"She was the only one I knew," Amethyst lowly admitted, before taking a breath to regain her composure. "Hear me out. Today, I'm a sapphire traveling with my guard and my personal Pearl." The purple Gem looked over at Lance, then to Pearl. "We've come here to rest after a long journey. We'll talk with the Amethyst guards; while they focus on us, Keith and Pidge will sneak out and continue the plan. Once the two of you are out of the hangar, I'll dismiss Lance from his duties, and he'll join up with you in finding Slav."

"Considering that this is our only plan, it may be the best one we have," Pearl admitted.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Lance questioned. "What if I mess up?"

"You just need to look the part, and you'll do fine," Keith assured the Altean; placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, as Sapphire would say in this situation." Amethyst began; doing her best, respectful impression her friend. "Stick together. Play it straight. And let's change the freaking future. Except she wouldn't use freaking."

* * *

"RAGH!" Zarkon cried out in pain once more as he absorbed more of the Quintessence into his body; the pain ceased as soon as it began, and the Galran Emperor collapses on to the floor. "More! Give me more!"

"My Lord, your vitals are reaching a dangerous point." One of the Druids stated as it walked over to his master. "We can't continue without threatening to kill…" Before the dark sorcerer could even finish its sentence; Zarkon summoned his Black Bayard blade and stabbed it, causing the creature to disperse into dark lightning and dust.

"Are there any further objections?" Zarkon calmly asked; as all the Druids remained silent and full of fear. "Remember who your master is. Now, give me more!"

The Druids obeyed their Emperor as they resumed their ritual; while Haggar looked on in worry over her Emperor, and the diminishing grip on his sanity.

* * *

Sapphire-Amethyst, Pearl, and Lance, who shapeshifted into a green Gem that Pearl said had similarities to a serpentine Gem, exited the Blue Eye and calmly approached the Amethyst guards.

"State your purpose." One of the guards stoically demanded.

"We wish to see the inside of the Zoo," Sapphire-Amethyst said in a calm and collected manner.

"Bad news. The Zoo shut down." The second guard stated with a mischievous grin. "That means we'll just have to throw you three in space."

Amethyst, Pearl, and Lance all gave a slight whimper at the threat.

"Hey look, they believed me." The same guard said as both busted out in laughter.

"Oh, that was a good one," Sapphire-Amethyst said with her laughter, while Lance and Pearl nervously laughed.

"Well, would you look at that." The other Amethyst guard said. "A sapphire with a sense of humor. Anyway, welcome to the Zoo, we hope you enjoy your stay."

"What are you doing?" An authoritarian voice asked as a new Gem walked into the hangar from behind the guards. She periwinkle blue skin, with lavender hair, styled into two-pointed side buns. Her attire included a navy top with a blue shawl and royal blue pants with white boots that go up to her thighs.

"Nothing, Holly Blue Agate." The guards quickly responded as the blue Gem looked at their visitors and gasps upon seeing Sapphire-Amethyst.

"Why didn't you miscreants tell me there was a sapphire here? What have you been saying to them?" Holly loudly asked as she kicked the purple guards in their shin; much to Amethyst's annoyance.

"They were just doing some light teasing; nothing harmful." Sapphire-Amethyst defended.

"You'll have to forgive them, your Clarity," Holly said with a slight chuckle. "They're from Earth." Sapphire-Amethyst nodded at that comment; mustering all her willpower not to call the blue Gem a certain word that would be associated with a female dog. "Now apologize you two."

"Forgive us." The guards respectfully said, only to get punched by Holly.

"Say it right!" Holly ordered.

"Forgive us, your Clarity!" The guards corrected, with their treatment continuing to vex Sapphire-Amethyst.

"Now, what brings you three all the way out here?" Holly asked of the trio.

Sapphire-Amethyst took a calming breath. "We were humbly on our way to one of my Diamond's colonies. When we passed by the Zoo and decided to take a tour of the remarkable structure." The purple Gem made up on the spot.

"Ah, I see; I would be honored to give you a tour." Holly Blue replied with a bow. "Right this way, your Grand Clarity. Though, your serpentine will have to stay behind."

"But…" Lance spoke up; trying to make his voice sound as feminine as he could.

"Stay. Here." Holly repeated in a stricter tone.

"We'll be back," Sapphire-Amethyst assured Lance; lifting her face-covering bangs to give the shapeshifted Altean a confident blink with her cyclopean eye as she and Pearl followed Agate down the hall.

Once the Crystal Gems were out of sight; Lance needed to do his part and keep the guards distracted so Keith and Pidge can carry out their assignments. "Man, that Holly Blue is… like a total… clod… isn't she." Lance nervously stated, trying to play the part.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." One of the guards spoke up. "I know she's just doing her job, but she is annoying about it."

"Yeah, not to mention that she's a major kiss-ass when it comes to the Diamonds." The second guard spoke up.

"And she's also rude." The first guard added in.

"But why do you put up with her then?" Lance asked.

"Did you just pop out of a kindergarten yesterday or something?" One of the amethysts asked. "We have to put up with her because that's how it is. There are more of us here in the Zoo, and we wouldn't be here if not for Blue Diamond. Otherwise, we would've been… put down."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lance tried to apologize.

"It's fine." The other guard said. "It's kind of nice being able to talk to someone else about this."

"No problem." Lance sincerely said but paused as soon as he saw Keith and Pidge sneak off in the corner of his eye. "If you'll excuse me; I'll be back. There is something I need… to check on."

"It's cool." One of the guards replied. "Just make sure you don't go where you're not supposed to."

"Can do," Lance said as he left the two amethysts to meet up with Keith and Katie; quickly shapeshifting back to his usual self once he was out of the Gems' sights.

* * *

"Do you always allow your pearl to walk next to you?" Holly asked Sapphire-Amethyst as the three of them walked down the halls.

"Oh, uh, I'll just be right here," Pearl said as she blushes and steps a few feet back from Sapphire-Amethyst.

"Chatty one, isn't she?" Holly asked the purple Gem.

"She'll grow on you," Sapphire-Amethyst stated.

"I highly doubt that," Agate stated in a deadpan, yet respectable manner. "Now, this facility originally belonged to Pink Diamond; housing and staffing the otherwise useless quartzes that she produced and what was her colony. However, Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate, that's me, have been maintaining this place since the dawn of Era 2."

Amethyst clutched her fist tightly at that remark but decided to let it go for the sake of the mission. The tour group kept walking until they come across a door and stop; with Holly Blue looking at both Pearl and the door as if expecting something.

"Is she going to do it?" Holly asked Sapphire-Amethyst. "Or should I say something?"

"Wha… Oh, right. Pearl the door." Sapphire-Amethyst quickly said.

"Yes, my Clarity." Pearl sarcastically said as she unlocked the door.

"You're so patient with her, how do you do it?" Holly Blue asked.

"I'm a sapphire; do you need to ask?" Amethyst bluntly responded.

"Oh of course," Holly said as she smacked her forehead. "You can see that she'll eventually do it. Come now, let's continue."

Sapphire-Amethyst and Holly Blue walk past Pearl with the fellow Crystal Gem giving her friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." The purple Gem said.

"Do keep up," Holly ordered Pearl, who let out a grunt as she followed the two Gems.

"The bottom half of this magnificent structure is devoted entirely to specimen containment. Organics don't take well to captivity, but once you understand their needs, they're easy to control." Holly Blue stated as her tone turned from one of praise to one of somber. "It is tragic. Pink Diamond's existence was so very finite; she was only four-thousand years old before Rose Quartz murdered her like the coward she is. However, Blue Diamond, who was very close to Pink, did a selfless act to step forward and spend both her own time and energy to preserving this place in her baby sisters memory. It's a real testament to Blue Diamond's merciful and giving nature. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Sapphire-Amethyst quickly answered; if the real Sapphire or Ruby were here right now, they would've lost their cool at the mention of Blue Diamond. Amethyst can't think about them right now, she needs to keep this act up.

* * *

Katie, Keith, and Lance successfully made their way to the Zoo's control room; which surprisingly had little security, and the Green Paladin instantly got to work on hacking the systems. "I'm in," Pidge told them.

"All right, what's the best route," Keith asked the teenaged girl.

"It looks like amethysts patrol the top level," Pidge answered as she observed all the cameras. "The second level is patrolled by some orb shaped drones…"

"And the third level?" Lance asked.

"Closed system," Pidge answered. "I can't get in from here."

"You can't get in from the command center?" Keith questioned.

"No single location can access the entire place," Katie stated. "It's a security measure. When you reach that level, you'll have to find your way in. However, I can scramble the monitors for everywhere else except here."

"Good thing I brought these then," Keith said as he took out two code-breakers from his back pouch; handing one over to Lance. "We'll make our way down, to the third level and keep in contact with you." The Galran concluded.

"Good luck, man," Lance said lastly as they departed to carry out their tasks.

"And while you're doing that." Pidge said as she took out a hard drive; placing it in the computers as she hacked. "Hm. Let's see if we can access a few of the Diamond's dirty little secrets." As she continued her hacking, she found some blue prints for ship designs, colony plans, some selfies by a yellow pearl and eventually came across a file that instantly caught her interest; an unfinished design for a machine of some sort, and based on what she was able to translate, the name of this machine is… "Lion Slayer?"

* * *

Keith took the left sector while Lance took the right sector; with the monitors scrambled and lack of security, it made sneaking around for the Red Paladin a lot easier. The young Galran eventually came face to face with doors far more massive than the previous ones. "Lance, I'm standing in front of a huge door. How about you?" Keith asked over his comms.

"I am too." The Altean Prince answered over his comms.

"Slav should be behind one of these doors, place your codebreaker on a nearby control panel and let it do its job," Keith instructed.

"On it," Lance answered before ending the call.

Keith searched for anything that would resemble a control panel, and after finding it; he places the Marmoran device on it and patiently waits for the codebreaker to complete its hack. A dobash and a half went by before the right code was found and the large door opened.

"Lance, my doors open and I'm heading in," Keith informed his ally.

"Same here on my end," Lance stated. "Good luck."

Keith walked through the door, which took him to a strange habitat of trees and grass with only one creature inside. The alien gasped upon noticing Keith, it stood on two stubby legs, and had six arms and beak, along with fur around its body and tale, and wore a blue sweater. "Are you Slav?" Keith asked.

"Vhat do you vant vith me?" The strangely eccentric and paranoid being asked in a thick accent, confirming his identity. "Arrre you herrre to torrrdurrre me?"

"No, I'm here to save you," Keith calmly explained. "I'm a Paladin of Voltron."

"Oh, no, effen vorrrze." Slav worriedly stated. "In ninety-eight and thrrree hundrrredths of ein berrrcent of rrrealidies vith ein brrrizon prrreak, I die! Und yourrr chances arrre effen vorrrze!"

* * *

Lance walked through his door and found himself in a condensed, metal room where the only habitat was a giant, purple-furred creature that seemed to be chewing on some metal. The beast stops and lets out a growl as it slowly turns its attention to Lance with hungry, yellow eyes.

Lance fearfully shrieked upon seeing the beast but quickly regained his composure. "Are you… are you Slav?" The Prince asked with a shaky tone.

The beast stood on its own two feet, walking over to the scared Altean and easily towering over him as it looked down and responded in a deep voice, "Yup."

"Oh?" Lance said with disbelief. "You're not what I imagined. But don't worry Slav; I'm here to rescue you. I'm with Voltron. Do you know Voltron?"

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Then you know we have a plan on getting you out of here, right?" Lance asked.

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"This is going easier than I thought," Lance said to himself as he turned on his comms.

"Pidge, I've got Slav." Both Keith and Lance said at the same time over their comms, much to everyone's confusion.

"What?" Pidge asked over her comms.

"I said I have Slav," Keith answered.

"No, I have Slav. Wait, hold on…" Lance replied as he turned off his comms quickly and turned to "Slav." "Tell me the truth; are you Slav?"

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"We don't have time for this!" Katie shouted over the comms. "You're just gonna have to bring them both back."

"All right, contact Pearl and Amethyst when you can," Keith ordered the Green Paladin. "Lance and I will find our way back to the hangar."

"Understood." "Copy that." Pidge and Lance said at the same time.

"You ready to go, Slav?" Lance asked the giant alien.

"Yup." "Slav" answered as the two of them left the cell.

* * *

"Come on; we've got to hurry," Keith told Slav.

"No, zanks." Slav quickly replied.

"What? We're finally going to stop Zarkon. We have the Olkari, Blade of Marmora and many others on our side. But, without you, we can't do it." Keith frustratingly explained. "I can have you on the Blue Eye and gone in no time, but we must hurry!"

"Oh, ein Blue Eye. Vhy didn't you zay so? Blue light has ein frrrequency petveen zix-hundrrred-zix to zix-hundrrred-eight terrraherrrtz." Slav stated.

"Is that going to jam their scanners or something?" Keith asked with a look of confusion.

"No, zat's chust mein lucky rrrange of terrraherrrtz. Let's go." Slav stated. However, instead of following Keith, the multi-armed alien turns around and begins messing with what looks like a grass bed. "Okay, uh, morrre to zee left. Mm... Zis needs to be rrright. Um... Oh, but not too rrright."

"What are you doing?" Keith loudly asked, making the strange man jump and mess up his work.

"Arrrrghh! Now, I kotta sdarrrt offer." Slav grumbled.

"Are you quiznacking serious." Keith cursed to himself as the "smartest being in the universe" continued "fixing" his grass bed.

"Berrrfect! Okay, now, zerrre's ein tvo berrrcent chance zis mizzion von't rrrezult in ein horrrific, deadly firrrepall." Slav enthusiastically stated as he rushes ahead of Keith. "Let's leaffe!"

"Suddenly, I'm wishing to be on the weblum mission." Keith grouched as he followed Slav from behind.

* * *

"And past this way is the health reservation sector..." Holly Blue said as she continued the tour. "And here is the human disposal shoot; where we dispose of all their... waste."

"Holly Blue Agate! Holly Blue Agate!" Another amethyst guard shouted as two more of them rush down the hall to greet their superior.

"Excuse me! Running and or shouting in these hallways is prohibited!" Holly Blue responded.

"I'm sorry, but…" The guard said in a quieter tone.

"Quit your mumbling!" Agate responded. "How else am I supposed to know what you're saying?"

"It's Laika." The guard quickly responded. "She's escaped."

"What! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Holly loudly berated the amethyst; before turning to Sapphire-Amethyst and Pearl. "I'm sorry, but something that I can't ignore has just been brought to my attention. So, I'm afraid my part of the tour ends here." Holly then turned her attention back to the guards. "Well, don't just stand there, ya useless chunks of rock! Make yourselves useful and continue the rest of their tour!"

"Yes, Holly Blue Agate!" The guard responded with a salute just as the blue Gem left the four of them alone; with Sapphire-Amethyst nervously smiling and feeling as if her disguise is going to give out at any moment.

* * *

"I think I'm lost." Lance said as the Altean and "Slav" continue walking through the structure. "Slav, am I going the right way?"

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"What am I saying, you're a genius, of course you do." Lance said. "Well, since we're going to be walking for a while. I might as well tell you about the others."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"There's the awesome leader of Voltron, Takashi Shirogane." Lance began. "Then there's the Yellow Paladin, Amethyst; she's also our chef and just a cool girl to hang out with."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Then there's Keith." Lance continued. "He's a bit broody but is nice when you get to know him."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Then there's my cousin, Allura, and Coran; who are just wonderful." Lance praised.

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"And there is also Katie, who is the hacker of our group," Lance said in an affectionate tone.

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"I know that I've only known her for a short while… however, there's something about her that I can't describe…" Lance admitted as he stopped. "That probably sounds silly."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Yeah, your right," Lance admitted. "But… there's something... to her. I don't know if it's her smarts, bravery, or determination towards family; but whenever I'm around her, I feel like my heart wants to say something, but my brain is too stupid to figure it out."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"You know, you don't have to agree with me so quickly," Lance responded. "I know this is strange, but… I like her… like, like her, like her. If you know what I mean."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"I want to tell her the truth... how I truly feel... but I'm afraid I'm going to screw up," Lance admitted. "We have a good friendship, and I'm afraid to ruin it. But with our final battle against Zarkon drawing nearer; this may be my last chance. Do you think I should tell her?"

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm probably worrying about nothing." Lance said.

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"Then that settles it; when we get to Olkarion, I'm going to tell her how I feel," Lance stated with confidence. "Thank you for listening to me, and what I had to say."

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

However, unbeknownst to the Altean Prince; "Slav" wasn't the only one listening…

* * *

Pidge continued observing Keith and Lance on the monitors and overheard everything the latter just said. The Green Paladin just eavesdropped on a friend who just admitted to having feelings for her; she was so stunned by what the Prince revealed that she didn't know how to react. She always assumed Lance had interest in women like Pearl because of how he acts, but maybe that was just his way of distracting himself from how he honestly felt. Katie would be lying to herself is she said she didn't feel the same way towards Lance. However, she didn't believe she had a shot with him; an alien Prince and technologically obsessed nerd from Earth just seemed unlikely. However, before she could continue pondering, the door to the control room opened as two amethyst guards walked in; luckily, Pidge hid underneath the control panel in time. Well... that's what she hoped…

"Gotcha'" An amethyst said as she found and picked up the Green Paladin with ease.

"Hey, let me go!" Katie squirmed as she tried to strike the large brute. "Put me down!"

"Stop that!" The guard barked; which made the girl stop in surprise. "You are in big trouble."

* * *

"Und zomedimes I sneak into zee Human hapitat veneffer I get zee chance to scharrre mein zeorrries vith zem," Slav explained to the disinterested Keith as the Galran carried him the from here on out; he got tired from running around and asked to be carried. "I'm not zurrre if zey fully underrrsdand what I am zaying, zey zeem to pe morrre interrresded in my drrramadic flairrr. Alzo, zome of zem zink I'm "kute" like Jay-Ten and Wy-Six. Alzo, you'rrre zo schtrrrong. I guess it's pekauze you arrre Galr… AH!"

"Oh, what now?" Keith groaned.

"Look at all zoze crrracks!" Slav screamed as he pointed them out to Keith. "I kan't sdep on zoze!"

"I'm carrying you." Keith reminded with annoyance in his tone.

"Oh, zen I guess you don't karrre apout vat habens to yourrr mother's back," Slav responded, folding all his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked in frustration.

"I'm talking apout quantum rrrealities herrre." Slav dramatically explained. "Crrracks inidiate sbace-time temborrral fizurrres, vich mathemadikally make higher brrrobabilidies forrr alderrrnate rrrealidies in vich yourrr mother has ein brrroken back."

Keith looked at Slav with a dumbfounded expression; having no idea how to respond to something that sounds so smart but is also so stupid. "Well, is there a different route we can take? One without cracks?" The young Galran asked with a sigh.

"Vell zurrre, ve kould ko out zee scree duct, put, you know, it's all full of scree," Slav said. "Zerrre's also zee vlaxenator, put you kan hearrr zee vater frrrom zee Human hapidat drrribing in zerre."

"And let me guess, you're worried about drowning?" Keith asked in a tired tone.

"Now, you'rrre getding it!" Slav responded.

Keith let out a sigh as he activated his comms. "Pidge, are you there? We need an alternate route." The Red Paladin requested, only getting static. "Pidge? Pidge?" Still not getting a response, Keith contacted Lance. "Lance are you there?"

"I read you, Keith, what's up?" The Altean asked over the comms

"I'm trying to contact Pidge, but I'm getting nothing," Keith stated. "Have talked with her yet?"

"No, I haven't," Lance responded with a more worried tone. "You don't think she's…"

"If she is, she can handle herself," Keith assured. "Just keep heading to the hangar, we'll meet each other soon." The Galran turned his attention back to Slav and asked. "How about I cover your eyes and carry you across?"

"I'll know." Slav stubbornly responded.

"Let's just give it a try," Keith said with a low growl as he covered Slav's eyes and tried to carry him across the cracks, only for the multi-limbed alien to start struggling and screaming in fear; eventually breaking out of Keith's grasp and running around. "Hey, get back here! And no screaming!"

"I vas scrrreaming?" Slav questioned in a panicked tone as he desperately tried avoiding the Red Paladin.

* * *

Pidge continued to struggle in the amethyst's grip as she was carried into a room full of other quartz soldier and dropped onto the floor. "This the one?" The guard asked while the other soldiers of varying colors and sizes all laughed intimidatingly.

"Katie!" Amethyst screamed as the quartzes reveal to have both her and Pearl held hostage. "They found us out."

"Let them go. Now!" Katie demanded as she summoned her Bayard weapon; ready to fight all the muscular warriors head on.

"You won't believe what I've been through with these amethysts." The Crystal Gem responded. "They're really, really... great!" The little Gem's look of worry instantly turned into a humorous one.

"What?" Katie said with disbelief as she lowered her weapon.

"Hahaha! Oh stars, you should've seen the look on your face." One of the guards said with boisterous laughter; before turning to the Yellow Paladin. "You were right! That was priceless!"

"I still fail to see the genuine humor in scaring her half to death." Pearl spoke up as the quartzes released their "prisoners."

"You jerk." Katie angrily responded with an embarrassed look. "That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Amethyst apologized as she runs over and gives Pidge an assuring hug. "I just couldn't pass up this kind of opportunity."

"And what's going on?" Pidge asked as she looked at all the other Gems in the room.

"These Amethysts, they're all from Earth! They're from the Prime Kindergarten!" Amethyst excitedly said; before turning to another one of the purple Gems. "Hey, 8XL!"

"Yeah?" A dark lavender amethyst with a gemstone on her hip asked; standing next to an amethyst with pink skin and a gem on her right hand, along with a with curly haired amethyst with a gemstone on her left shoulder.

"You guys, I'm an Eight! Tell her. Tell her!" Amethyst repeated.

"The amethyst under me never popped out," 8XL explained. "We're all waiting, and… pfft… nothing."

"I'm 8XM! Facet-5, Cut-8XM. That's me!" Amethyst clarified. "And these two are 8XG and 8XH."

"I'm J." The curly-haired amethyst corrected.

"Ah geez, sorry." Amethyst apologized. "I'm worse than Holly Blue!"

"Aren't we all?" 8XJ asked, as all the others laughed.

"Prime, prime, prime; ya amethysts are just a cliquey lot of rocks, aren't you?" A slim orange Gem with red stripes and a round gemstone asked in an easygoing manner.

"Skinny here is a Jasper!" Amethyst stated. "There are Gems her from the Beta Kindergarten, too! Hey, where's Carnelian?"

"Celebrating," Skinny replied just as a Gem around Amethyst's natural height runs and a gemstone on her shoulder runs up to the short Crystal Gem and lifts her over her head.

"I'm not the shortest anymore!" Carnelian screams with joy as she runs around with Amethyst; both laughing.

"This is… kind of sweet." Pidge said with a smile as Pearl walked over to the teen girl.

"I'm happy for her," Pearl stated.

"Hey, could one of you guys please explained why you kidnapped me?" Pidge loudly asked.

"Oh yeah. That…" 8XL began. "8XM told us about your friends wanting to break out someone named Slav from one of the lower exhibits. Well, her pet, Laika, escaped her pen on the lower level, too. And she's now searching for her."

"We need to inform Keith and Lance." Pidge quickly stated.

"Some of the other amethysts are looking for your friends as we speak; once they find them, they'll bring them to the hangar, and you can all leave," 8XL explained. "J, M and I can take you and Pearl to the hangar now, but we need to be quick."

* * *

Lance and "Slav" continued down the hall when the Altean Prince hears footsteps in the distance. "Quick, somebody's coming," Lance said as he ran towards the nearest cover; priming his energy bow. He looked over at "Slav" and saw he was standing in place. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Yup." "Slav" answered.

"I've found you." Holly Blue Agate's voice said in a please tone as she walked closer to "Slav."

Believing that there is no other option now but to fight, Lance reveals himself; drawing his bow and pointing it at the Homeworld Gem. "Stay away from my friend!" Lance shouted.

"There's your kidnapper!" Holly Blue shouted with rage as she reached for the back of her head; where her gemstone was and pulled out a whip with electricity emitting from it. However, before Lance or Holly could make a move, "Slav" suddenly got on all fours and charged forward, accidentally bringing Lance with him as the Prince found himself riding on the massive creatures back as they rushed past the annoyed Agate. "Come back here! I'm going to make you pay for this!" Holly shouted as she ran after the two of them.

* * *

"We've! Got! To! Go!" Keith shouted as he kept trying to catch the elusive Slav. "My friends are in trouble. We must go now! We are walking over those cracks. It's our only option!" The Red Paladin shouted lastly as he finally caught Slav in his arms. "Got you!"

"No, no, no, no!" Slav repeatedly shouted as Keith built up a running start and sprinted over to the cracked floor, and with a quick, yet powerful wall-jump; the Blade of Marmora agent managed to avoid the cracks and kept running. "You managed to affoid zee crrracks?"

Slav said with disbelief as Keith kept running. "Effen zough zerrre vas ein thrrree-hundrrred berrrcent chance zat you vould'fe failed and sdebed on one." As Slav continued talking, he and Keith eventually met up with Lance and "Slav;" both running in the same direction. "Oh, vow, you haffe Laika. Agate von't pe haby apout zat."

"Who's Laika?" Lance asked as he continued riding on the giant alien.

"She's Holly Blue's pet yupper." Slav explained, pointing at "Slav."

"Wait… You're an animal?" Lance loudly asked the being he initially thought to be Slav.

"Yup!" Laika responded.

"Oh, I zee vherrre zee konfuzion vas forrr you," Slav stated as he observed the Altean and yupper.

"Yo, guys!" Amethyst's voice shouted as the Altean and Galra turn their heads and see Amethysts, Katie and Pearl; along with several other Gems by their side. Keith stopped in his tracks, and Lance hopped off Laika; who stayed as well, as they greet their allies.

"Hey, Amethyst." Lance greeted. "Who's your new friends?"

"Long lost relatives." The little Gem corrected.

"They're going to help us get to the hangar," Pidge explained. "But we need to go, now!"

"You're not going anywhere; none of you are!" Holly Blue's angry voice shouted off in the distance.

The group makes a break for it, running down the halls as fast as they can, with the yupper accompanying them for some reason; probably because she likes Lance or something.

After several minutes of sprinting, they all arrived in the hangar where the Blue Eye remained where the Voltron Force members and Crystal Gems last left it. "Let's get in there and…" Pearl began.

"I've finally caught up to you!" Holly Blue shouted as she walked through the hangar's doorway; her electrical whip tight in her hand. "Crystal Gem and organic scum! Not only do you disguise yourself as a grand sapphire and waste my valuable time; you also steal one of the exhibits and my yupper! I guess this is what happens when you leave incompetent amethysts to do all the hard work. Well, I guess the age-old saying is true after all; if you want to ensure something is done right, you do it yourself. You are coming with me!"

The agate cracks her whip and throws it in the direction of Slav and Keith, but Amethyst quickly leaped in front of and grabbed it. She felt the electricity course through her body at first but was able to power through the pain; much to Holly Blue's genuine surprise.

"Get Slav on board!" Pearl ordered as Keith nodded and did so; while Amethyst held her grip on Holly's whip and spin dashes towards the blue Gem, wrapping the weapon around the Agate and tying her up. The little Crystal Gem could hear her fellow amethysts and jaspers cheer her on as she does so.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," Amethyst said with a smirk as she jumps and uppercuts the bound Holly Blue Agate. "Shoryuken!" Amethyst turns to the other Gems, blowing them a kiss. "Famethyst for life!"

"What are you doing? They're traitors! Destroy them!" Holly Blue ordered the ecstatic quartzes, who just stood where they were; cheering for their little cousin and laughing at their disgraced tormentor. "I'll report you to the Diamonds!" Agate threatened as she dispersed her weapon; freeing herself. "All of you! You'll all be shattered!"

"Oh." Pearl smugly said as she walked over to the still downed Gem and kneeled in front of her. "You're gonna tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels and "organic scum" to infiltrate a highly secure facility; successfully escaping from right under your careful watch?" Pearl takes a sharp breath; imagining to herself all the terrible thing that could happen and placing that fear in Holly's mind while she boops the agate's nose. "That... does not sound like the smart move, Holly Blue. So, go and do yourself a favor; keep your mouth shut. That will be all."

"Yup," Lance said with delight, while Amethyst claps her hands at that severe burn as they board the Blue Eye.

"Goodbye, cousin!" Skinny shouted.

"We'll miss you!" Carnelian cried out.

"I hope we see you again!" 8XL added in.

The Famethyst all said their goodbyes and waved as the Blue Eye took off with Holly Blue groaning to herself in disappointment.

Once the azure vessel left their sights, the Famethyst left the hangar; leaving Holly Blue all on her own, with Laika. "Well, at least, you're okay." Holly said to her pet as she proceeds to give her pet an affectionate belly rub; which she happily accepts. "That's a good girl. Yes, you are. Who's a good little yupper? Who's the good little yupper?"

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Lance said as he sat in one of the scout ships chairs; putting his feet up on the control panel and reclining.

"Maybe not for you." Keith grouched as Slav overlooked everything in the Blue Eye.

"The only time I got scared was when we lost contact with Katie," Lance admitted.

"When you lost contact?" The Green Paladin stuttered with a blush.

"Yeah, I was afraid they found and hurt you." Lance genuinely admitted. "But I'm glad your safe."

"Th… thanks." Pidge said as she quickly turned away in bashfulness; a part of her wanted to tell the Altean Prince about what she had overheard but didn't want to make the situation any more awkward.

"You know, I always had a feeling that my kindergarten family was somewhere out there." Amethyst began. "And this whole thing showed that I was right. That also may not even be all of them for all I know."

"While you guys were looking for Slav, I found some information on Homeworld and the Diamonds," Pidge explained. "I have a lot to go through with Peridot, but it should be helpful."

"I'll contact the Princess and tell her we're on our way to Olkarion," Pearl informed as she attempted to open a communication with the Castle of Lions. "As well as let her know that we have Slav and we're ready to make the virus and build the teladuv."

"Vat? No one zaid anything apout ein teladuv!" Slav exclaimed.

Keith's face started to turn from purple to fiery red as he looked like he was on the verge of wanting to murder Slav.

"What's the problem, now?" Keith shouted. "We need you to help build a teladuv. So, count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure it is one-hundred percent operational in this reality!"

Everyone on the ship looked at Keith with completely shocked expressions.

"I vas chust koing to boint out zat teladuv trrraffel is ferrry efficient." Slav nervously answered; with Keith letting out an annoyed sigh as they continued flying through space.

* * *

"RAGH!" Zarkon continued to cry out in pain; absorbing more of the Quintessence into his body.

"That's enough!" Haggar ordered her Druids as they halted the ritual, and the Emperor collapses onto his knees.

"Why did you stop?" Zarkon questioned his witch as she walked over and kneeled beside him.

"Your body can't take this kind of strain anymore," Haggar explained. "You can barely stand as it is."

"None of that matters." Zarkon weakly replied. "Once the Black Lion is recaptured, no one will stand against me."

"You can't find the Black Lion if you are dead." The sorceress rebuked.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Zarkon spitefully asked. "The weapon needs the Black Lion, the only thing that can power it; none of the tests have been successful!"

"Maybe not," Haggar responded as she helped her lord up.

"What do you mean?" The Galran Emperor asked as one of the Druids walked up to them; taking out a strange device.

"Our scouts have been scouring the universe." The witch explained. "And we believe we've found a suitable replacement for the Black Lion as a power source. Moreover, we know where to find her." The Druid tapped the top of the device as a one-foot tall hologram of a Gem manifested itself before the Emperor. However, this wasn't any ordinary Gem… this was one of the most powerful Gems… Blue Diamond.


	26. Chapter 26: The Emperor's Wrath

Blue Diamond and her loyal pearl walked through the Zoo's display halls; where all the specimens that Blue Diamond has gathered throughout the known universe go about their business, seemingly unaware that the intergalactic monarch was watching them. Blue has made a habit of stopping by the Zoo every now and then to see all the recent developments in the structure she's personally pooled her resources into keeping active for centuries. Sometimes it would be once a year; or twice… they've been here so many times that they've lost count. Blue has always enjoyed the creation and building of magnificent structures, unlike Yellow who spends many of her resources building war machines; brand new and, as of recently, shelved ideas. As Blue and her pearl passed by the exhibits, until she stops and observes the first exhibit of the grand structure that belonged to her baby sister, the human exhibition.

The humans within were all descendants of those who are long gone; they all wear blue vests, and long white loincloths held together by a brown belt around the waist and purple earrings. Pink thought that the fabrics would be comfortable for them; seeking out the best materials in the universe for her little pets. While Blue isn't fond of organics, she admitted to having some favorites in this group. One was subject Y-6, a dark-skinned male human with long black hair; the other was subject J-10, a tan-skinned female human with long blonde hair. Based on all the monarch's observations, they aren't that different from any of the other humans; but there was something that drew Blue's attention to these two during her visits.

Despite all of this, Blue never understood Pink's utter fascination with the fragile species; but she does admit that she is impressed by their determination to survive whatever seeks to harm them. It never made sense to her how something so delicate can persevere, while a being as powerful as a Diamond… can perish. Blue Diamond felt tears run down her cheek at that harsh truth; quickly wiping them away before turning to her dear servant below her.

"Pearl." The monarch began in her low tone.

"Yes, my Diamond?" The slim Gem asked, looking up at her titanic master as she wipes away her tears; a result of her Diamond's empath powers.

"It is time to check on the health of the inhabitants." Blue Diamond stated. "Could you take care of the examination?"

"Of course, my Diamond." Blue Pearl responded. "And where am I to meet you afterward?"

"You know where to find me." Blue Diamond stated as she left the slim Gem on her own.

"Yes, my Diamond." The pearl said lastly with a respectable bow as she turned and walked in the opposite direction to carry out her task. Blue Pearl feels that coming to the Zoo hasn't been healthy for her Diamond; only making her more miserable. However, she knows the decisions of the Diamonds are considered the law and should be followed without question; no matter how much pain it may cause her, or her Gems.

* * *

Blue Pearl entered the Human exhibit, past the two amethyst guards, with a container full of sweet fruits in her arms. The humans hated their yearly "checkups" and were like little children; you can't get them to cooperate unless you bribe them with something sweet and savory. Around this time, the humans would be taking their baths in exhibits central pool; just as the pearl predicted, she found a large pile of tossed aside clothes and the naked organics bathing themselves in the deep end of the lake which concealed their… private areas.

"Excuse me." Blue Pearl spoke up, garnering the attention of the inhabitants.

"Hello, Pearl," J-10 spoke up with a naïve as all the other humans waved at the periwinkle Gem.

"Greetings." Blue Pearl said with a nod. "I'm here for your annual checkups."

"Do we have to?" The blonde asked with a pout while all the others began to whine.

"Yes, unless you don't want your treats." The pearl answered as she showed off the cannister of fruit; making all the inhabitants' eyes light up with joy. "And would you kindly clothe yourselves when you exit the pool."

"ME FIRST!" Y-6 loudly shouted with joy as he quickly swam out of the water behind a conveniently tall bush; snatching his clothing, rapidly changing into them and walking up to the pearl. The male human stuck his left arm out, and Blue Pearl quickly pricked it with a strange device designed for extracting and examining organic blood for any abnormalities that may be hazardous to their health.

"Ow," Y-6 whined as he retracted his limb; rubbing the sore spot.

"That didn't take long." Blue Pearl said as she handed the moping human a sweet fruit; causing his face to light up with childish delight as he rudely snatched it from the slim Gem and began devouring it.

The results were in, and according to the pearl's medical device; Y-6 is happy and healthy. "Next."

"Okay," J-10 said with a sigh; changing into her clothes, walking over to the pearl, and stuck her arm out, which Blue Pearl pricked it with the device.

"Ow." J-10 cried but stopped as soon as she was handed the fruit; chomping into it with a big smile on her face. "Mm."

Moreover, according to the results, J-10 was equally as healthy as her male companion. Also, the data shows that they are at an age where they can participate in the "Choosening;" a ritual designed to help control the habitat's population and ensure the adult humans live full, happy lives.

Blue Pearl had plenty of humans to attend to, and a container full of exotic fruits to give out; so, she was aware she was going to be here for a while. However, tedious tasks such as this become less tedious when compared to the others she had to carry out in the past.

Something seemed off today, however, when compared to the last visit. Slav hasn't snuck into the exhibit yet; the slippery, furred creature always did find a way to escape his cage, though it does make Blue Pearl and every other Gem on this station wonder why he doesn't leave this place for good. Though the answer could be because he knows he'll be recaptured eventually, or he likes the company of the humans. He is very entertaining to both Gems and organics when he is explaining his theories out loud for all to hear; not that the most of them understood what he is blabbering about, but the humans do like to listen to him for whatever the reason. The next two up for testing were U-12, followed by F-3.

* * *

It took her about two to three hours, but she was finally done examining the humans; most of them weren't cooperative, but she was able to get all of them checked out. Now, she was off to find her Diamond; knowing where she would be and why she would be there. However, as she continued walking; two of the quartz guards, the skinny jasper and the defective carnelian, bump into the Gem and knock her down with ease.

"Oh, my stars; I am so sorry!" Skinny cried out as she and the short red Gem helped the timid pearl to her feet.

"It is fine." Blue Pearl said as she dusted off her semi-transparent dress. "What is the rush?"

"You didn't hear?" Carnelian asked. "Holly Blue Agate called for every quartz to meet in the hangar; Yellow Diamond is here."

"Yellow Diamond?" Blue Pearl gasped. The leader of Homeworld's military never comes to the Zoo, unless it is to speak with her sister. "If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my Diamond." The pearl concluded with a salute as she quickly rushed to find her master, while the two Earth Gems rush to the location where they are needed.

She continued down the halls as fast as she could; eventually coming up to a massive pink door with a small keypad to the left. Blue Pearl knew her master was in there, due to the tears in her eyes, as enters the proper code into the pad, and the door quickly slides open; where the servant sees her master sitting on a ginormous pink pillow and leaning against one of the several columns as she cried in her hands.

This room used to belong to Pink Diamond, everything that was once hers was relocated here as White nor Yellow would tolerate them on Homeworld. Inside the room was a cherry tree that Pink Diamond planted for herself; it is surprising to the servant to see that it's still alive after all this time. Other things included human pottery and some art. However, above them were the bubbled creations that she was so proud of but were responsible for her demise as well; rose quartzes. The only ones that haven't been killed by the other Diamonds; there used to be hundreds, now there are barely more than forty.

"Pearl." Blue Diamond began, looking up at her servant. "Close the door."

"Yes." Blue Pearl said as she turned around to do so. "My D…"

"Disregard that." Yellow Diamond's voice ordered as the pearl looked out and saw the imposing monarch walk into the room with her pearl by her side; who gave the blue pearl a cheeky smile.

"Yellow…" Blue Diamond gently said.

"Please tell me you're joking." Yellow Diamond said with a sympathetic sigh.

"W-what are you doing here?" Blue Diamond ask her sister as she wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'm here to snap you back to reality, Blue," Yellow told her slightly younger sister. "This has gone on long enough; it isn't healthy."

"I'm fine." Blue Diamond responded; turning away from the barely older sibling. "Just leave me alone."

"It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these Gems?" Yellow asked, looking at the bubbled rose quartzes; clenching her fist with anger. "She was shattered by a Rose Quartz! The entire cut of Gem deserves the same fate, not kept safe in bubbles!"

"But they were hers, Yellow." Blue protested. "She made them. Everything here is all we have left of her. The Gems, this place, and the Earth."

"I thought you and I agreed we have to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us," Yellow stated. "You can't keep coming here forever!"

"Why can't you just let me grieve?" Blue snapped back at her sister. "It may be easier for you to move on, but it isn't for me."

"Blue, I miss her more than anything…" Yellow began, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, only for her to move it away.

"Do you?" Blue responded harshly; finally turning to look at her sister.

"How could you even say that?" A visibly hurt Yellow replied.

"After she died, you didn't waste any time destroying the rose quartzes or pebbles she made personally for you," Blue said with ire rising in her tone. "You disposed of all the gifts she had given you. You even removed her symbol from our damned sigil!"

"I didn't want the constant reminder that she is gone because of me!" Yellow responded in an emotional tone. "I knew she wasn't ready to run her colony, but I gave her a planet anyway. I might as well be the one who shattered her."

"Yellow, I didn't…" Blue began, reaching for her sister who just backed away.

"It was a mistake coming here," Yellow said as she stormed out of the room with her pearl following behind.

"Leave me Pearl and close the door on your way out." Blue Diamond said, full of regret that the slim Gem could feel as well.

"Yes, my Diamond." Blue Pearl sorrowfully said as she left the chambers and sealed the door.

* * *

The blue pearl stood outside Pink Diamond's room; remaining as still as a statue for the past several hours. She's seen Holly Blue instruct the quartzes to carry out different tasks, has been saluted by three amethysts and even saw Agate walk Laika down the halls for some exercise. Something that did catch Blue Pearl's interest was that Holly seemed to be more leisurely than usual with the Earth Gems, but it wasn't the servants' place to ask the change in attitude. And then, the sirens went off.

The door behind the pearl opened as Blue Diamond stepped out with a look of annoyance. "What is going one? I asked for some peace!" Blue Diamond shouted as Holly Blue Agate ran up to the monarch.

"I'm sorry my Diamond, but the Zoo's scanners detected several large ships just entered this sector; in range of the structure." The agate explained with a respectful salute.

"Are they Gem ships?" Blue asked.

"Negative, we don't know what kind of ships they are." Holly Blue answered. "And all outward communications have been disconnected."

Before Blue Diamond could ask how that's possible, a holo-screen within Pink Diamond's room begins to flicker to life; eventually forming the distinguishable image of a Galran Emperor. "This message is to all the Gems within the structure. I am Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire, and the, soon to be, ruler of this entire universe. I am here to claim the Gem, Blue Diamond, in the name of the Galra. My fleet is prepared to attack upon command; perfectly willing to reduce this structure to ash. Surrender, and it will be spared; resist, and all that happens afterward will be your fault and your fault alone. One way or another, I will claim what I came here for." With the threat made known, the holo-screen fizzled away as Blue Diamond tightens her fists with seething rage.

"W… what are your orders, my Diamond?" Holly Blue asked the monarch.

"How many combat vehicles are available? And how many scouting vehicles?" The Diamond asked the Zoo's head manager.

"We have plenty," Holly answered. "But I don't think…"

"Scramble all combat fighters and engage the Galra!" Blue Diamond ordered. "While they are distracting the enemy, evacuate all the exhibits, and the bubbled rose quartzes to the nearest habitable world, then raise the Zoo's shields! We are not losing this station without a fight!"

"I'll inform the amethysts at once, your lustrousness." Holly Blue said with a final salute as she ran off to get the amethysts and jaspers ready for combat.

"Pearl, see to it that the exhibits make out alive." The azure monarch ordered her servant. "I'll take control of my ship remotely and assist the quartzes."

"It shall be done at once, my Diamond." The pearl said with a bow before leaving to carry out the necessary orders. Whatever happens, whoever perishes, it will not matter; all that matters are that the will of the Diamonds are carried out in the end.

* * *

Zarkon sat in Castle Doom's throne with Haggar by his side as the ever-bumbling minion, Commander Morvok, appears on the holo-screen in front of the Emperor on his hover pad. "My Emperor." Morvok began. "Our scanners have picked up energy signatures coming from the Gem structure; we believe they are preparing to attack in retaliation."

"Let them come," Zarkon ordered.

"But my liege…" Morvok began to question.

"Gem-kinds greatest weakness is their arrogance," Zarkon stated. "Allow them to think they have control over the situation; we will seize it, and in the process… break them."

"Your brilliance knows no bounds, my Emperor." Morvok continued to bootlick. "I'll inform the other commanders to prepare for an attack." With that, Morvok levitated away from the Emperor and Witch as the holo-screen vanished.

"If you do not mind me asking, my Lord; what is the benefit of keeping a weasel like Morvok alive?" Haggar asked her master.

"He serves his purpose for the time being," Zarkon replied. "Once Voltron is defeated; he and all like him will be… discarded."

* * *

"Move it, ya worthless rocks!" Holly ordered, snapping her whip as the amethysts and jaspers aided in placing humans, yalmors, and other aliens onboard several shuttles. Blue Pearl was able to keep the humans tranquil as they were loaded up.

"Bye, Pearl." "Bye-bye." Both J-10 and Y-6 said as they were strapped in; entirely naïve of what was going on.

The last specimen to be placed onboard was Holly Blue's yupper. "Don't worry Laika; we'll see each other soon," Holly said as she patted her pets head.

"Yup!" The yupper barked as the shuttle's doors closed and began to fly out with the other shuttles and combat fighters.

"No!" Blue Pearl screamed as she saw one of the shuttles and fighters be blown to smithereens before hers and the other Gems eyes.

* * *

Ertos and Djalgs took flight from the hangars of their Dreadnaughts at the same time as Homeworld Roamers emerged from the zoo; protecting the shuttles will all they could.

The Roamers were faster than both the Djalgs and Ertos; but due to being scout ships with some weapons, they were outmatched in firepower. This allowed the Galra to destroy more ships, but they're serving their purpose as the exhibit transports successfully warp away from the intergalactic battlefield. A giant, pink bubble began to surround the entirety of the Zoo as the Galran Dreadnaughts began firing at it.

However, all the firepower from the Galra fleet barely caused any noticeable damage to the shielding.

Blue Diamond's ship flew into position in between the attacking fleet and the Zoo; charging and firing the primary weapon on its index finger at the Galra; taking out two of their Dreadnaughts.

* * *

"My lord!" Morvok shouted over the holo-screen. "Two of our Dreadnaughts have been destroyed, and our weapons are ineffective against the structures shielding; shall I order the Devastation Cannons to be fired?"

"No, Haggar will take care of it," Zarkon said as he turned to the dark sorceress.

"Yes, my Emperor." Haggar quickly said as she vanished into a puff of dark smog; teleporting to the chamber surrounded by her ever-loyal Druids, all of which respectfully bow to their master. "Initiate the ritual."

The Druids as carried out their mistress's orders as the entire room began to move down and shift itself as the ground Haggar stood on began to change into a carved, circular pattern that she stood in the center of; a wall of black smoke appears before her as mystical footage of the Zoo. "Mistress, we are ready to begin." One of the Druids proudly stated as several others surrounded her, all of them holding large canisters of Quintessence.

"Proceed," Haggar ordered her minions, as they poured the life-giving substance into the circular carvings, all flowing down the lines and meeting in the center; where the sorceress began absorbing it into her body. She dropped onto her knees as the power surged through her; enjoying the pleasure-filled, high until there wasn't a single drop left. Obsidian and violet colored lighting began to gather in the palms of her hands; a power like no other, a force she felt the urge to release.

Haggar lets out a demonic cry as she slammed her palms onto the ground, shaking the entire structure as she fires a massive surge of dark lighting at the force; blasting through the Gem arm ship.

The lightning then struck and destroyed the barrier of the Gem structure; encasing the entire space station in darkness; which instantly ceased mere moments after it arrived. One of the Druids rushed over to their mistress and helped her to her feet as the sorceress watched the magical image with a pleased look; before teleporting back to Zarkon.

"The Gem warship has been obliterated, and their shield is down, my Emperor." Haggar respectfully said.

"Well done Haggar." Zarkon complimented as he stood from his throne and summoned the Black Bayard to his hand. "Once the rest of the Gem ships are destroyed, call back all our fighters; I shall finish the rest myself."

* * *

"Ugh…" Blue Pearl groaned as her eyes opened; wondering what just happened as she stood up with Holly Blue Agate; both looking around and witnessing the horror that was unfolding before their eyes.

"J…" 8XL said to the curly haired amethyst with a confused and scared look as she reached for her; only for her physical form to disintegrate and her gemstone turns from a vibrant purple to lifeless gray before her eyes.

"Here, let me help you…" Another amethyst offered to the pearl, only for herself to suffer the same fate as the others.

"What's going on?" Holly asked with shock as she watched; jaspers and amethysts physical form disappear, and their gemstones left dull.

"Skinny, what's happening?" Carnelian asked with tears in her eyes as her body began falling apart as she fell into the skinny jaspers arm. "What's happening to me? What's happening to me?"

"Carney, look at me… you're… you're going to be okay." The skinny jasper tried assuring; stuttering with a choked tone.

"Skinny, I don't… I don't want to die… Please, I'm scared… I'm…" The red Gem cried before disappearing. Skinny covered her mouth and tears flow down her cheeks; with the entire hangar was left silent, as half of the Gems on the station disintegrated into nothingness.

The traumatized Gems all ducked their heads as they saw the rest of the Roamers were blown to bits; before the opposing ships all pulled back.

"They're… leaving?" Holly Blue confusingly questioned; suddenly noticing a spherical object being fired from the largest of the Galran ships and heading directly at the Zoo's hangar. "Move!" And crashed.

Once the smoke cleared, the Gems all saw that the object appeared to be an escape pod of some sort; but before any of them could question it, its door is smashed open as the tall, imposing figure of Emperor Zarkon stepped out with a glowing, violet cutlass in his hand.

Holly Blue, along with the remaining jaspers and amethysts all summoned their weapons from their gemstones, while Blue Pearl retreated more in-depth into the zoo to find her Diamond. "Do any of you truly believe you have a chance against me?" Zarkon questioned the Gems.

"We are Gems of Blue Diamond's court!" Holly Blue shouted as she cracked her whip. "And in the name of our Diamond and all the other Gem lives you have taken; we'll stand against you, even if we perish!"

Remaining unimpressed, Zarkon took up a fighting position and stared at his numerable opponents. "Very well, then." The Emperor responded as she slowly advanced towards them in an almost insulting manner.

"KILL HIM!" Holly Blue ordered as she leads the charge with her small army of quartzes behind her; roaring in unison.

"RAGH!" Zarkon cried as she plowed right through the group in front of him and swung his might, Black Bayard blade; slaying all that stood in his way.

An amethyst swung at the Galran with a battle ax but was quickly blocked before being impaled.

"For our sisters!" Two jaspers shouted from behind as they attempted to impale Zarkon with their spears, but the warrior-king leaps up and behind them.

A group of quartzes lead by a skinny jasper surrounded the Emperor from all sides and charged at him with their blunt and bladed weapons; which were of little effect against their opponent.

An amethyst with a spear ran in head first at the Galra; only for her weapon to be snatched and used to impale several other quartzes across from him.

Holly cracked her electrical whip and tossed it; smacking the Emperor in the face, but all that did was annoy him as she grabbed the lightning-powered weapon and pulled Agate over to him.

With the lead Gem gone, Zarkon proceeded to make short work of the remaining quartz soldiers led by 8XJ as they valiantly attempted to end the Galran's terror.

"Morvok, send soldiers to these coordinates; I have some new subjects for Haggar," Zarkon informed over his comms; deactivating them before his commander could respond and walk through the same entrance the blue pearl took earlier, eager to claim his prize.

* * *

Blue Pearl kept running down the halls of the Zoo in search of her Diamond as she passed by a group of jaspers who were heading towards the hangar, and eventually found her master.

"Pearl, what is going on out there?" Blue Diamond questioned. "My ship and all the others have been destroyed."

"My Diamond, one of the invaders; they are in the zoo." The servant explained in a fearful tone. "Last I saw, Holly Blue Agate and some quartzes were battling against him…"

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Blue Diamond confidently assured. "No organic could survive a battle against that many quartzes."

One of the jaspers Blue Pearl passed by was limping away as fast as she could with a terrified expression. "My Diamond," The quartz began. "Please help me…" But was stabbed from behind and poofed.

As the smoke cleared, Zarkon stepped forward and looked up at the towering Diamond; who clenched her hands with rage at what she witnessed, while Blue Pearl hid behind her. "How dare you." Blue began. "That was one of Pink's jaspers!"

"So, you are the lustrous Blue Diamond." Zarkon began. "I've heard many stories about you and your sister, but to meet you in person, has me unimpressed."

"You have no right to set foot here!" Blue Diamond emotionally shouted. "And you'll pay for what you have done!" An azure aura erupted from Blue Diamond's gemstone; changing the entire room from pink to cobalt, causing Blue Pearl to collapse onto the ground with tears in her eyes. However, Blue Diamond looked at Zarkon and was shocked to discover his "immunity" to the monarch empathy powers. "What? How are you?"

"Because I don't feel pain anymore," Zarkon replied as his cutlass changed into a battle ax. "I distribute it!" The Galran Emperor leaps into the air; tightly holding onto his Black Bayard weapon with both hands as he charges at the Diamond.

Blue furiously extended her hand out to grab the alien warrior but swings his weapon at the same time she does just that; striking with force to push him back and make the Diamond cry out in pain as she clutched her hand. "AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Blue Diamond cried, deactivating her empath powers in the process; even though she didn't have any bones, her hand felt as if it was broken.

Zarkon pushes himself off the ground while the monarch wailed and smashed his weapon against her face with enough strength to send the giant collapsing onto her back; nearly crushing Blue Pearl, who managed to hop out of the way in time. The ruthless Galran attempted to smash Blue Diamond into the ground, but she manages to avoid the attack that left a massive crater within the metal floor. Blue Diamond swats Zarkon away with her right hand and stands up; conjuring a blue ball of energy that she angrily throws at him, but the Galran transformed his ax into a shield and withstood the attack before returning onto the offensive.

Despite feeling the pain, Blue Diamond managed to clutch her "broken" hand into a fist as her gemstone glows and pulls out a massive scythe; taking a battle stance she hasn't had to use for several thousand years. From her livid appearance, her posture, and the way she held her weapon; she looked like Death, the Destroyer of Worlds. Blue Diamond swung her scythe at the same time Zarkon slashed his ax, both bladed-arms colliding.

The force from their opposing attacks push both back, and Blue goes on the offensive with sweeping, dance-like attacks; vainly attempting to slice apart the Galran Emperor, who casually dodges and deflects the scythe with the Black Bayard's shield form, before striking with the ax.

Zarkon leaps into the air and transforms his Black Bayard once more; not into a sword or shield, but into a cannon that begins charging its energy and firing with enough force comparable to a miniature Devastation Cannon.

Blue Diamond twirls her scythe with enough speed to create a shielding as she takes the blast in full; struggling to defend herself as the ground beneath breaks away and the monarch, along with her pearl, freefall into the Zoo's second level.

While in the air, Zarkon pushes off the first level's ceiling with his feet as he transforms his weapon back into a battle ax and rockets after her; striking his opponent with the massive hatchet as they fell and causing her to break through into the third level before painfully crashing into the ground.

"MY DIAMOND!" Blue Pearl screamed as she ran to her injured master. "My Diamond, you need to get up!"

"Pearl…" Blue Diamond weakly began. "You need to get out of here…"

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" The blue pearl, for the very first time in her existence, defied.

"You need to find Yellow Diamond and tell her what happened here," Blue stated. "That's an order."

"My Diamond…" The pearl began with tears in her eyes.

"That's… an order." The monarch repeated as she weakly stood up in defiance of the Galran Emperor. Seeing that there was going to be no convincing her master, Blue Pearl obeyed her orders and ran to the nearest escape pod as Blue Diamond resumed a battle stance.

"You still choose to defy those above you?" Zarkon questioned the Gem monarch.

"Do you think you've won here?" Blue Diamond asked in a threatening tone. "When the entirety of Homeworld learns of this; there will be nowhere in this universe for you, or the rest of the Galra to hide! My sister will hunt down your shameful kind across the stars until you are all extinct! You will never win, and your empire will fall before the Diamond Authority; just like all the others!"

"Perhaps those you speak of will come after us," Zarkon responded as his Black Bayard reverted into its cutlass form. "But just like the empires you toppled; they will fall before the Galra!" Zarkon charged at Blue Diamond, just as she conjured several shining orbs above her; all firing blasts of blue energy at the Emperor, which he dodges as he continues his charge.

Blue Diamond reaches to summon another scythe, but Zarkon leaped up the monarch's hands and slashed her palms.

"AHHHHHH!" Blue Diamond cried from the pain; unable to feel anything in her hands anymore.

"After I use you to defeat Voltron; Haggar will have you sucked dry of Quintessence, and I'll personally embed your lifeless gem into my throne." Zarkon threated a weakened Blue as she cried. "So, all who dare to oppose me will know what will happen…" The Black Bayard shifted into its cannon form once more; pointing it directly below the monarch's gemstone. "When they challenge the mightiest being in the universe."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blue Diamond screamed as the Black Bayard's energy beam blasted straight through her physical form; poofing her.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Blue Diamond's gemstone crashed onto the floor as Zarkon walks over to his prize; pulling out a strange device that emitted a bubble of dark lighting around the gem; allowing him to pick up the massive diamond with ease.

"Morvok, have my soldiers retrieved the poofed Gems, yet?" Zarkon asked his commander over his comms.

"Affirmative, your Excellency," Morvok replied over the comms. "I take it you have what you came for."

"Yes." The Emperor replied. "Once I return to Castle Doom, order all ships to open fire on the Zoo; leave no trace that we were here."

* * *

Blue Pearl's escape pod shot out of the structure as the servant looked at it with fear for her master. A nightmare that becomes real as she witnesses the Galra fire at the structure, much to her horror.

All Blue Pearl could do was watch as she saw the structure her Diamond had preserved and watched over for the last six-thousand-year be reduced to nothing more than space debris before her eyes as the escape pod floated away into the void of space.

* * *

 ** _Yellow Diamond Colony 459-ZB-R44 – Hours later._**

"I take it this call is to update me on Lion Slayer II's progress?" Yellow Diamond asked the agate on the yellow-tinted holo-screen before her; sitting in one of her many galactic-wide, imperial thrones in a stern yet relaxed manner.

"Yes, my Diamond." The strong looking Gem answered with a salute. "Progress is going far better than we expected."

"That's good to hear," Yellow replied with a pleased smirk. "When shall I expect it to be completed?"

"Well… Um… You see…" The yellow Gem nervously stuttered; as her Diamond's smirk turned into a frown. "We… don't know…"

Yellow let out a disappointed sigh. The monarch is aware of how tall this order was; the creation of a weapon with the sole purpose of rivaling one-hundred-meter-tall robot that also happens to be the most potent weapon in the universe. However, as far as her bismuths, agates, peridots and other Gems were concerned, they were building another war machine to expand the Authority's reach across the universe further. "I see. Well, tell the smiths and scientists to work faster; have them do whatever it takes to make weapon functional as soon as possible, and leave out all non-essential upgrades" Yellow Diamond demanded. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes… yes, my Diamond." The agate stoically, yet nervously answers with a salute. "I will personally make sure your Lion Slayer II is one-hundred-percent functional. I swear on my gemstone."

"I will hold you to that, Agate," Yellow replied, before clapping her hands twice. "That will be all." The holo-video ends; but before Yellow could dissipate her screen, she caught notice of something she hasn't seen in a long time… Pink's drawings. There was one of the Diamond Authority symbol, one of a Homeworld ship, and the last one; a sketch of Pink, Yellow, Blue and White gathered together as a family. Yellow closes her eyes and lets out a sad sigh before dissipating the holo-screen and standing for her throne. "Walk with me, Pearl."

"Yes, My Diamond." The ever-loyal Yellow Pearl replied; accompanying her master as they walked down a flight of stairs which led straight into a courtyard.

Two topaz guards stood outside the entrance Yellow Diamond, and her pearl stepped through; armed with crystal-headed maces. Excluding the Diamond's, topazes are one the largest Gems in the history of Homeworld and the Diamond Authority. Both gems look identical with yellow skin and short, flat-top hair and orange visors that cover their eyes completely. They both have a similar, muscular build with short legs, massive arms, and square jaws. Yellow Diamond's topaz uniforms consist of maroon armor with dark brown clothing underneath. The only noticeable difference between the two of them is that the guard to the right has her gemstone located where her left ear should be, and the guard to the left has her gemstone by where her right ear should be. "My Diamond!" Both Gems simultaneously said in surprisingly high-pitched voices; respectfully saluting to the monarch.

"We wish to be alone." Yellow Diamond said to her guards. "You two are dismissed from your duties."

"As you wish, my Diamond." The twin guards responded with a final salute before departing.

Once the topazes were gone, Yellow placed her hands on her head and removed her helmet; letting her long, golden hair flowing out. Her helm, which was usually confused for actual hair, added to her intimidating role as a general and monarch; the only time she ever removes the headpiece is when she needs to contemplate the things on her mind. Yellow Pearl opened her mouth to ask something of her master but closed it before a single word could be uttered. "There is something you wish to say, Pearl?" The monarch asked as she continued looking ahead.

"Um… yes, my Diamond." The yellow pearl nervously answered. "I've served you faithfully and have never questioned your judgment… however, something bothers me. Why is only Lion Slayer II being worked on? Why haven't resources been pooled into Lion Slayer I or Lion Slayer III? I mean, one of those weapons could match Voltron's power, I do not doubt that, but all of them could potentially destroy him."

"Lion Slayer I was designed for White to control." Yellow began. "Lion Slayer II was meant for me to pilot. And Lion Slayer III was for Blue's usage. However, Blue would rather focus all her resources into ensuring the preservation of all that once belonged to Pink, and she is in no mental state to battle the likes of Voltron or even the Galra. Her emotions may be a source of her strength, but they're also her weakness." Yellow paused for a moment to look at one of the obelisks built in her name off in the distance. "As for White, you and I both know how… difficult she can be; still believing the Diamond Authority to be the most powerful force in the universe solely. I feel like I'm the only Diamond who takes the threat Voltron poses seriously. And if Emerald's report is anything to go on; he is even more dangerous now that… Rose Quartz… is piloting one of his five components." Yellow concluded, adding a venomous tone in the last part.

"But, my Diamond, Blue Diamond, her pearl, and I were present with you when we first encountered him." Yellow Pearl reminded. "I'm positive that Blue Diamond would take the threat of Voltron as seriously as you."

"Six-thousand-years-ago, maybe. But she's no longer the same Diamond she was back then." Yellow answered with a sigh; recalling how much happiness Pink brought to all their lives. Even though she never showed it as much as Blue did, Yellow Diamond did love her… and her demise still pains her. "Every action I take, every decision I make; they're all to ensure their safety, even if they disagree with me," Yellow concluded as she looked up at the stars above; remembering back to that moment… the Great Diamond Authority's first encounter with Voltron.

Yellow Diamond and her pearl turned as soon as they heard the door behind them open. "I thought I ordered you to…" Yellow began but stopped as she saw not only the topaz guards, but also Hessonite carrying Blue Diamond's pearl in her arms with the garnets apprentice, Emerald, by her side.

"Oh, my stars!" Yellow Pearl shouted as she and Yellow Diamond quickly walked over to them; with the latter not caring if she didn't have her intimidating helmet on.

"My Diamond, I was carrying out a patrol when my Sun Incinerator detected an escape pod from the Zoo," Emerald stated.

"What happened?" Yellow Diamond demanded.

"We weren't able to get much, but from what she has been whimpering…" Hessonite began, looking at the periwinkle Gem. "It sounds like the Zoo was attacked, by the Galra."

Yellow Diamond's expression changed from a look of worry to absolute fury as she places her helmet back on; reaching the end of her patience. "Hessonite, prepare an attack fleet and have them launch within one hour! Pearl, contact my agate and tell her I want Lion Slayer II ready for deployment immediately!"

"Yes, my Diamond." The two Gems replied at the same time.

"We've waited too long." Yellow Diamond reprehended herself. "It's time we take the fight to the Galra."

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom._**

"Sire." Haggar respectfully began with a kneel. "The Druids and I have successfully stabilized the gemstone; it's ready to power the weapon."

"Excellent." Zarkon praised from his throne. "But you did not come just to tell me this."

"No, my Lord." The witch answered. "Upon further examining the gem; I discovered something… unique. The Quintessence of Blue Diamond is very similar to that of the Gem half-breed that pilots the Blue Lion."

"Hmmm. Unique, indeed," Zarkon admitted. "But this information is no longer of any relevance. Very soon, the false Paladins of Voltron will face the Emperor's Wrath."


	27. Chapter 27: Preparations

The Castle of Lions made its way to Balmera X-95-Vox with the accompaniment of The Ark of Taujeer, some ships from Hoarfrost that looked like they were a rushed repair, and recently rebuilt and repurposed ships from the Mer-people that looked like mechanized sharks. All the allies… friends that have been made since the beginning were all here; united together for the final battle against Zarkon.

"Princess, we are almost at the Balmera," Coran advised from his control panel. "And are scheduled to arrive in just a few doboshes."

"That is good to here," Allura said.

The Princess smiled at the agreement from the animals before turning back to her advisor. "I hope we're able to get a crystal big enough for all of this," Allura said as she activated her comms. "This is the Castle of Lions to all other vessels, how are you all doing?"

"This is the Arc of Taujeer." Baujal's voice answered over the comms. "My people and I are doing fine."

"There is plenty of water within our ship." Queen Luxia stated over the comms.

"We're doing good." One of the Hoarfrost aliens assured over the comms.

"Has there been any word from the Paladins?" Baujal asked.

"We received contact from Lance, Keith, Amethyst, Pearl, and Pidge a little bit ago," Krolia informed over the castle's comms. "They have Slav and are heading to Olkarion as we speak."

"Anything on Stevonnie, Shiro, Bismuth, and Peridot?" Luxia questioned.

"Negative." Ulaz's voice stated. "We haven't received word from them yet."

"I have no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video was of great help." Coran confidently stated.

"I'm sure it was quite informative." The Princess replied in a deadpan tone.

"They're still probably collecting the scaultrite." Matt optimistically stated. "Based on the plans, they'll need a lot."

"Even with Slav's help, it'll take some time to be at one-hundred percent," Coran explained. "But it will be ready in time!"

"I hope so," Allura said with a worried sigh.

"Is everything all right, Princess?" Kolivan asked. "You sound unsure?"

"It's nothing, Kolivan," Allura replied. "I was thinking about my father. He gave his life to try to keep Voltron out of Zarkon's hands, and now we have a chance to defeat him. I... I don't want to fail. We can't fail."

A moment of silence went by as Coran turned around and looked at the young woman he considers a daughter.

"You know Princess; your father would be proud of you." The advisor honestly stated. "It wasn't that long ago we found out Altea… was gone."

"I never felt so alone," Allura stated in a saddened tone.

"Nor have I," Coran admitted; walking over to the Princess and placing a hand on her shoulder. "And we could have easily given up. However, we didn't. You didn't. Now, look at us. We reformed Voltron. We freed the Olkari and the Balmerans, rescued a colony, saved an entire species and gained new allies that are now working alongside us."

"He's right," Matt said in agreement.

"We have allies and a chance." Thace weighed in.

"And that's what is going to defeat Zarkon," Ulaz stated.

"Thank you," Allura responded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you all."

"Um… I hate to interrupt." Baujal said over the comms. "But we've arrived."

"Oh… uh… thank you. I better land us." Coran said as he ran back to his panel.

* * *

The Castle of Lions and all the ships accompanying it gently landed on the Balmera as all its inhabitants enthusiastically ran out to greet the familiar ship of their saviors and allies.

The castle's lower entrance opened as Princess Allura stepped out with Coran and Matt by her side.

"Princess Allura." Hunk greeted with Shay and Rax by his side. "The Balmera and her people welcome your return."

"Did Stevonnie and the others accompany you?" Shay enthusiastically asked.

"I apologize Shay, but no." Allura respectfully answered. "The others are on missions of their own, collecting important elements that we need to defeat Zarkon."

"Defeat Zarkon?" Hunk repeated.

"How can we help?" Rax asked with a determined look.

"The Balmera and its people can never thank you enough for all that you've done," Shay stated.

"We need a crystal," Allura said.

"How big?" Shay asked.

"As big as the Balmera can offer." The Princess stated.

"We'll see what we can do." Hunk replied as the Princess nodded.

Allura took a deep breath in, then out as she got on her knees and placed her bare hands onto the planet's surface. The pink markings on her face began glowing brightly, as her hands and the ground she touched radiated the same color as well.

Coran, Matthew, Shay, Hunk, Rax and the rest Balmerans did what the Princess was doing; followed by the Mer-people who could walk on land, Hoarfrost aliens, Taujeerans and Marmora Agents. The energy from all of them traveled together into one spot; where the power built up into a giant light before dispersing across the planetoid. The ground began to tremble as the largest Balmeran Crystal in know history grew from the ground; as everyone celebrated the magnificent event.

"Incredible," Allura said with a look of amazement.

The Taujeerans, landwalking Mer's, the beefier of the Hoarfrost aliens and group of Balmeran's made their way to the crystal. "We'll get this loaded onto your castle," Rax told the Princess before joining the others.

"Thank you." Allura gratefully said.

"We wish you could stay longer." Shay bashfully admitted; before handing her a bowl of, admittedly gross looking, Balmeran cuisine. "Here's some stickercup stew for the sky road."

"Oh, thank you," Allura replied, trying her hardest not to be rude as she politely took the food. "I'm sure I shall enjoy this immensely." She then passes it to Coran before formally addressing the people before her. "To all you Balmerans, thank you once again."

"Before you leave, Princess," Hunk spoke up. "Shay, Rax and I have been talking, and we want to come with you."

"Are you sure?" Allura questioned. "You've already done enough."

"But it's just not the three of us," Shay added in. "There are others who wish to join you on the front lines. We may not be fighters, but there are other ways we can help. If you'll allow us."

A few ticks before Allura gave her answer. "Very well." The Princess said. "For all of you who wish to join, follow me onto the castle."

Shay, Hunk, and Rax, along with a small group of Balmerans followed the Princess into the Castle of Lions, while all the allies returned to their ships and took off.

* * *

The small flotilla returned to Olkarion at the same time as the Blue Lion, and stolen Homeworld vehicle entered the planets orbit. "Princess, this is Stevonnie, we have the scaultrite." The Blue Paladin stated over the comms.

"Great work," Allura stated over the comms. "Head back into the castle before we land."

"Hello, Stevonnie," Shay spoke over the comms.

"Shay? What are you doing here?" The human-Fusion asked.

"We and some other Balmeran's are here to help you out," Hunk added in over the comms.

"Awesome, we'll speak later," Stevonnie stated. "Oh, and Coran, if you're listening; can get two showers set up for Steven and Connie?"

"May I ask why?" The mustached Altean questioned over the comms

"It's a little embarrassing." The Blue Paladin responded.

"How so?" Coran asked.

"They had to escape the weblum via excess gasses," Peridot explained over the comms.

"PERIDOT!" Stevonnie embarrassedly shouted.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Coran asked, receiving no answer; until Amethyst busted out with boisterous laughter of realization over the comms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my stars! You got farted out!" The Yellow Paladin cried with amusement. "Oh, my stars! Oh, my stars! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you get it out of your system yet?" Stevonnie asked in a bashful tone.

"Yeah, I'm good," Amethyst said with a final giggle.

"Don't worry you two; I'll have your showers ready," Coran assured them.

"Thank you." The Blue Paladin replied. "Oh, Keith, Matt; if you can hear me, Shiro and I need to talk to you about something that happened on our mission."

"We'll meet in the lounge within a thirty dobashes." Keith replied as the Gem ship and Blue Lion entered the castle hangar.

* * *

The Voltron Force and Crystal Gems all greeted each other for a brief reunion, before Stevonnie defused and headed to the showers. Bismuth took the bubbled rubies into her room and let them float there until they can all figure out what to do with them; before heading into the control room to meet up with the others, and their very annoying guest of honor.

"Vy is zerrre ein grrrand entrrrance on zee forrrdieth floorrr?" Slav questioned everyone present in the Castle of Lion's control room. "Und vy is zerre zo much outdated technology? Vy haffen't you updaded yet? You schould ubtate to petder yourrr chances of zurrrfiffal in zee fudurrre by five-hundrrred berrrcent!"

"Um, is this guy a little… you know?" Coran began to ask.

"Yes." "Definitely." "No doubt." "Not a fan." "Super annoying." Keith, Pearl, Pidge, Lance, and Amethyst all, in that order, answered at the same time in deadpanned tones.

"Well, you know what?" Coran began towards the small alien. "This stuff is quite fashionable. Even if it is 10,000 years old."

"Can we return to the task at hand?" Kolivan requested, handing Slav holographic instructions of their giant teladuv and virus; which the furry alien quickly looked over. "Do you think you can do this?"

"I vill need apout ein quintant to get all zis komblete, but I kan do it," Slav assured. "Heck, vith zee amount of scaultrite ve kurrrently haffe, zerrre is ein one-hundrrred ninety-two berrrcent chance I kan get it done earrrlier."

"Those are quite favorable odds," Allura noted, before turning to the rest of the Voltron Force. "Everyone should get settled in; we'll be landing in about one varga."

"Sounds good," Matt said.

"We're going to go see what Stevonnie wants to talk with us about." Keith quickly added in just as he and Matt left the control room.

* * *

Steven and Connie were waiting in the Castle of Lion's lounge, feeling refreshed and in a new pair of clothes, and Lion sleeping on the floor; just as the door opens across from them and Matt and Keith step in. "Hey, you two." Matt began as he and the Red Paladin sit across from the teenaged Blue Paladins. "You guys wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, there is," Steven replied. "When Shiro, Bismuth, Peridot, and we went to get the scaultrite; we weren't the only ones there."

"We saw the bubbled rubies," Keith stated.

"It's not just that," Connie added in.

"We ran into… Lapis was there." Steven answered.

"Lapis, as in Lapis Lazuli?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Steven replied.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked with concern. "Why was she there? And where is she now?"

"She wasn't alone," Connie added in. "She was with a Galra named Narti; the same one that "rescued" her in the security footage. And it looked like they were together on a mission."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked. "Like, working together?"

"Yes," Steven replied.

"It didn't look like they were working for Zarkon or the Marmora," Connie stated.

"So, there is another player out there," Keith stated. "Once we defeat Zarkon, I'll ask if the Mamora can help look into it. But right now, we need to stay focused on the task at hand." The Red Paladin stood up and offered his hand to help Steven and Connie up, which they accept. "Come on; we should be landing soon."

"Do you think there's a chance we can help her?" Steven asked.

"If there's anything I learned from you, Steven." Keith began. "You, and your friends, will always find a way."

* * *

The ships all landed on Olkarion, and the people within all stepped out to be greeted by Ryner, some more Olkari, and the "off-color" Gems. "Welcome to Olkarion." Ryner addressed in a welcoming manner.

"Thank you for allowing your world to be our central hub." A land-walking Queen Luxia said as she shook the Olkari leader's hand.

"I predict some new friends will be arriving shortly." Padparadscha innocently stated; holding onto Rhodonite's lower hand.

"They do seem friendly." The Fusion added, still sounding a little weary though.

"Ah!" Coran screamed, making the others jump as they see the mustached Altean arguing with Slav. "What did you do to the blueprints. This is a pivotal piece in defeating Zarkon!"

"Relax, I chust made zome imprrroffements to zee dezign," Slav stated. "Zis vill incrrreaze ourrr chances of zurrrfiffal in zis rrreality by two-hundrrred five berrrcent."

"For our entire lives, all we did was hide." The right body of Rutile stated; garnering the attention of the others. "Then we met the Voltron Force, and they gave us a new home." The left body of Rutile added. "One we're going to have to fight to protect." Both bodies said at once.

"We've… Never… Had… To… Fight… Before." Fluorite stated.

"The Galra were able to abduct an entire colony," Rhodonite stated. "The four of us could all be shattered."

"I predict the Twins of Rutile will suggest we fight against the Galra." Padparadscha began. "To which, I agree."

"WHAT!" Rhodonite shouted, sounding as if she was going to have a metaphorical, heart attack.

"Rhodonite, we know that this will be scary." Rutile's left body said. "When we search for other "off-colors" we are terrified that we may not make it back." Rutile's right body stated. "We all can't let fear dictate our actions anymore." Rutile's left body added. "If we do, then all of us… all of us are just burdens that need to be looked after." Rutile's right body said. "We shouldn't have to survive anymore." Both bodies said. "All of us… you, me, Fluorite, Padparadscha… we deserve the chance to live."

"She… Is… Right." Fluorite added in. "We… Deserve… That… Chance."

"How amazing! I foresee the Rutile Twin's will make a rousing speech." Padparadscha stated.

"Well… I suppose I lived a long life." Rhodonite spoke up; letting out a sigh. "And I'd happily spend the possible last moments of it with all of you."

"This won't be our last moment; we'll make it out of this." The Rutile Twins both said as the four gems all hugged each other.

* * *

The Voltron Force and the Crystal Gems watched from the distance as they saw Slav, with some the Marmora agents, and Taujeeran, Balmeran, Olkari, and Hoarfrost mechanics and workers all build the massive teladuv portal. However, they turned around upon seeing Coran walk up to them with a grievous look on his face. "Princess, there's something I've meant to talk to you about." The royal advisor began.

"What is it, Coran?" Allura asked.

"This plan of ours, it's... Well, it's dangerous, you know?" Coran stated. "We're taking certain risks. You are taking certain risks. This teladuv, the amount of exertion it will take... I just… You may not survive."

"Coran, I know the risks." The Princess stated, with her cousin nodding in agreement. "We all do."

"Alfor would be proud of the people you to have become," Coran said as he hugged to young sovereigns; which the Paladins smiled at before turning back to the construction site.

"So, what's everybody thinking about?" Shiro asked.

"Zarkon." Everyone except Amethyst answered in unison; who instead said, "Calzones."

"I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay?" The purple Gem admitted. "I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? I get it; he's a bad guy, and we're trying to defeat him. Plus, I like to think about food when I'm nervous. Or hungry. Or both." The others chuckled in understandable unison; with Amethyst joining them.

"We've come a long way," Keith said with a smile and sigh.

"Weird question, but do you guys remember that Arusian, Klaizap?" Peridot asked in remembrance.

"Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he was about the same size as Steven," Lance stated with a chuckle.

"He was their bravest warrior!" Keith responded in a joking and bashful tone.

"Or how about when we ran from the mall cop?" Pidge asked.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I was slightly scared from that," Steven stated with some laughter.

"You serious?" Lance jokingly asked.

"What, it's the truth!" Steven replied.

"We've faced soldiers, robots, Gems, and giant monsters." Lance listed off as everyone continued chuckling.

"Oh, don't pretend you weren't scared yourself." Pidge teased the Prince.

"Though…" Steven began in a more serious tone. "I do wish there were others here with us to share this laughter."

Everyone remained silent and took a moment to contemplate not only their victories but their defeats as well; paying their respects to those they've lost… those who'll never get a chance to see this day. "You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore," Shiro added in a serious tone. "We can return to our homes, our families. So long as everything goes according to plan, we won't fail. However, with that in mind, the fact that we all may not make it out still looms over us; if anyone has anything to say or do. Now may very well be the last chance."

* * *

Taking what Shiro said into consideration, the groups broke off from each other to take care of any "unfinished" business they may have; with Steven and Connie returning to the Castle of Lions.

"Connie." Steven began. "You and I have been Jam Buds for three years now."

"Yeah, I guess we have," Connie stated. "And they've been some of the best years of my life."

"Well, there's something I need to get off my chest." The young Half-Gem said. "Before it's too late."

"As do I?" The human girl also said. "I think we should just say them."

"All right," Steven said as he and his best friend take a deep breath in and exhaled.

"I like you." "I like you." They said at the same time with blushes.

"I like you, as a friend." An embarrassed Steven revealed. "But I also… like you, like you…"

"Well, I… like you, like you, too." An equally embarrassed Connie revealed as well. "I've had for a while… but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, I wasn't any better at doing that, either," Steven said as both he and the friend he has feelings for giggled in a dorky manner. "If we make it through this… which we will… would you like to… go on a date? But not as Jam Buds?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Connie said as they embraced each other; unintentionally merging into Stevonnie, which they didn't mind in the slightest.

They were then greeted by a wandering Lion, who chose to snuggle up with the happy human-Fusion.

* * *

"So, you agreed to deliver the virus to Castle Doom?" Keith asked his mother, father, and mentor as they stood in the castle's hangar.

"Kolivan offered to go, but he's far too important to the cause," Krolia stated. "The three of us have gone on missions before; we should be able to handle this."

"You have your responsibilities that need to be carried out with the Red Lion," Ulaz stated.

"And we will make it out to celebrate this victory," Thace assured his son.

"I know you will," Keith said as he gave all three of the Marmora agents the biggest hug he could, at the same time as Allura stepped in.

"Oh, I'll come back later." Allura apologized just as she was about to leave.

"What can we help you with, Princess," Ulaz ask the Altean as he broke from the group hug.

"I was hoping… I could speak with Keith. In private." The Princess replied.

"It's fine." The young Galran said as he gave his family members one last look before they left to continue preparing. "What do you want, Allura?"

"Keith, ever since you found out the secret I kept, your attitude towards me has changed." Allura began. "Not that I blame you; it is justified. And I know you're putting the mission ahead of your emotions… but I…"

"But what?" Keith asked.

"If this does end up being our last mission." Allura started with slight tears in her eyes. "I don't want us to go out with the rift in our friendship. I am so, so sorry I broke your trust."

"Well, I haven't been treating you fairly lately," Keith admitted. "While it doesn't make it right, I understand why you had to keep it from all of us. I'm not good at apologies, and what I'm trying to figure out how to say… I forgive you."

"I also want you to promise me…" Allura said as she hugged the Galran. "Promise me that you'll come back."

"I will," Keith promised as the two of them stood in each other's embrace.

* * *

"So, this is it." Pearl began as she looked across at Bismuth.

"I guess it is." Bismuth said. "You scared?"

"Terrified," Pearl admitted. "But at the end of all this. We can all finally go back to Earth."

"Well, I might be sticking around here." Bismuth admitted. "On Olkarion or the Castle of Lions, or something."

"You're not coming with us?" Pearl questioned.

"Even without Voltron, there is still a lot of good one person can do." Bismuth stated. "I've always been a fighter, P. That isn't going to change anytime soon. If there are ways I can still help, I'm going to take them."

"I… suppose I understand." Pearl said as she walked over and gave Bismuth a final hug.

* * *

"So, what's this about?" Lance asked Katie as she took him somewhere where she was sure no one would find them.

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about," Pidge stated.

"I'm all ears," Lance said.

"This is going to be a little harder than I thought," Katie admitted with a blush, rubbing the back of her head.

"What is?" The Prince questioned.

"Well, I… know how you feel about me," Pidge answered.

"Um… what are you talking about?" Lance said as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Back at the Zoo, I overheard your… confession to "Slav." Katie said with air quotes; causing Lance's entire face to turn beet red.

"You heard that?" Lance loudly questioned with embarrassment. "Oh Gods, this is embarrassing!"

"Well, I feel the same," Pidge admitted. "About you, I mean."

"Wait… really." Lance responded with disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Katie said. "Your kind, confident, always does what's right, and knows when to take things seriously."

"I wouldn't call myself confident," Lance admitted. "I know I try to act like a "ladies' man"; but that's just a façade to cover up my problems."

"Well, we all have problems," Pidge replied. "And it's okay to talk about them; you listen to me when I need to vent. I also have to ask; what is it about me you like, exactly?"

"For starters, you're smart." Lance began. "You're also pretty, kind to others and you don't give up; even if it may hurt you, or worse. And if your relationship with Matt is anything to go by; you were that stubborn long before becoming a Paladin."

"I guess I am," Katie said with a blush as she and the Altean chuckled for a little bit. "If we do make it out of this… I want to give, whatever this is, a try."

"I'd be up for that," Lance replied.

"Then it's a date." Katie said as she stood on the tips of her toes to give the Prince a kiss on the cheek; making him blush.

* * *

Hours later, the giant teladuv was finished, and the virus had been created. However, before the operation could begin, there was one last thing that needed to be done. The Paladins of Voltron all stood on a podium; their respective lions behind each member as all their allies gathered in front as Shiro stepped forward.

"When I look at everyone here; ready to fight. It reminded me that it wasn't always like this!" Shiro inspiringly began. "When we first began our mission as Paladins of Voltron, there were only thirteen of us! There was no one else to fight alongside us, but we continued to fight for what was right; stand up against the evil that has harmed us all for the last 10,000 years! A force to be reckoned with! We've lost irreplaceable friends along the way, and even when it felt hopeless; we didn't give up! I know your all scared of what comes next; you've all lost something! But if we truly want to be free; we can't give in to that fear! The thirteen has grown to hundreds! Thousands! All of you have shown that no matter what the Galra Empire may do, they will never truly defeat us! We are no longer a Voltron Force! We are now… the Voltron Coalition!"

The entire crowd cheered with outbursts of hope as Shiro looked on and smiled; before turning away to get ready, while the rest of the Voltron Coalition did the same.

"That was a good speech." Keith complimented his friend.

"Thanks, Keith," Shiro replied as he and the other Paladins walked off the stage.

Takashi approached the Black Lion, which lowered her head and opened her jaws to let Shiro in. Once the Black Paladin was inside; he let out a sigh, gripping the controls as he closed his eyes. "All right girl. It's time to bring Zarkon here."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter for this section of Defenders of the Universe. Don't worry, I'll be continuing beyond the battle against Zarkon, but that is something I wanted to talk to you about.

For the past couple of weeks, I've been preparing for a move. I have the house picked out, everything packed up, and I hit the road starting in February. Supposedly, it should take about a week or two to get to my new home, but I'm not sure. Not to mention that I still have college, which my teachers were kind enough to let me do on the road via online classes.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that don't expect the next chapter for this, or my other works to be updated anytime soon.

I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone who's read, reviewed and supported my story across all accounts; long-time readers and newcomers alike.

• 12lawmanj, 0o_Demigod,

• Adriantales100, AkouriHades2, Akuma Yuki Kitsune, AnimeGamerGirl23, abbydobbie, Amberlite, AnotherFanFictionGirl, Apple, AbelardoGuajardoG

• BlueMoon37, bladewolfzic, BetaZackFan, Bladeofdreams, Bob_Pendragon_II

• CMR Rosa, Cielo966, Cpt. Leo, chuckschaaf, conman99, coyoteprime1100, Casamora, CharlieFreemantheJumperch, Cielo966, Cee_Blue, CyberSamurai, conkreen, ChaoticMultiverse, CherylNg151

• Dire Wolf, DragonEmperor1992, DragonsOMG, Dreamelilly018, dragontrix, Dogtown7,

• estonjames18, EJ17, 16

• fpal552, FrostingFlames, TheFieryRedCloak, FlamingBlossom

• GiaMiaPia, grimlock987, Galieo Figaro, Graham Crackers Are Awesome, GalaxyWrites, guestfromfanfiction

• Hexenbiest

• IronTiger26

• Jahoan, JellyB3ll, joawheeler, johnnyescamilla5, 18, johnny1244

• kayryan991, Kishin Maka, k1ttycast1300, King of Fans

• LegionnaireBlaze, Lithuania12393, Lord Maximus, LunarCountdown, lorenzo52lara, Lkath, LunaGriffinWood, lokiboy12

• MarioLover3752, Melanisticmoon, MimiTheKiwi, MimikyuDiamond, Mister_Rat, Marijan, Mezmo, Michaell8000, Morgan_Bevis91, Miraculous_Uchiha

• nightmaster000, naeoko, NightCrow712, Numbuh_7, narutopower1991

• Ocean Gem, OneOfManyMasks, OMAC001

• Pazzinator, prodigisk, papajm43, Pidge_in_space,

• Quetzalcoatl99, QueenConspiracy

• Rockyweird, reedmonkey, rhiamimi0310, rodrialbornoz, R3qu13m0f50ul5, Resa's pizza, Ray Akaba 210, Rodrigous, Randomsufan, RonnieCornejo

• Saisaici - The Helper, SandieWonders, SilentVoice101, Syafiq, ssjSega, Shadowtalon62, Shiranai Atsune, SpiritFighter208, Supernova005, Sonicthehedgewolf, skolljotun, SassyBanana, SavagePidge24, Supersast, Softwareisntapaladin

• THEHOBBITKING12345, Taiski, Tcuisine, TheJeanesQueen, The Reality Shredder, The Silver Magician of Chaos, The Three Kings, The Serene Being, TechnoArtist, The_Rogue_Sylph, TheAnomalyExpert, TheCollecter52, TheJeanesQueen, ThePunIsReal, TheInsaneBookReader

• Ultrahero74

• Vanessa Masters

• Wolffang1795, wilmerk, windywolf2

• XLR8wuzhere

• Yenenda, YaoiFanGirl66, YaoiDragon,

• ZoisiteMoon

And the 42 other "Guest" readers.

Thank you all. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.


	28. Chapter 28: The Legendary Defenders

**_Castle Doom._**

Zarkon stared at his magnificent Ro-Beast with a look of pride as Haggar and her Druids successfully place the blue diamond into its core; infusing their dark magic into it as well. It'll take a while for the mech to siphon enough of the gemstone's Quintessence to begin operating; but Zarkon has waited this long, half of a varga won't matter to him.

'Zarkon!' A familiar voice shouted as the Emperor looked around.

"Who's there?" The Galran loudly questioned.

'I think you know who I am.' The voice said again, and Zarkon began to realize who it is.

"The fake Black Paladin." Zarkon bitterly said. "I take it you're contacting me from the Astral Plane. So, to what do I owe the pleasure."

'You still want the Black Lion, don't you? I can sense that desire.' The human questioned. 'How about a showdown to determine who's her rightful Paladin. Bring Castle Doom. We'll be waiting for you?'

"Do you take me for a fool?" Zarkon questioned. "I may not know what it is, but you are planning something.

'Maybe we are?' The voice replied. 'But I know of your obsession with the Black Lion. You could have the entire universe, but it wouldn't be as satisfying without your "prize" being claimed.'

"And how do you know that I won't have my ships accompany me like our last encounter?" Zarkon questioned. "Or how do you know that I won't stay behind while my minions claimed the Black Lion and Voltron for me?"

'Because when you sent all your Commanders after us, they all failed. When you came after us with your fleet; it showed that you would rather take matters into your own hands.' The voice logically stated. 'Unless you lost that motivation?'

The Galran Emperor was aware that the fake Black Paladin was playing him but also knew that what he says is the truth; that he won't trust anyone but himself with the retrieval of the Lion. "Very well; where are you?" The Emperor asked.

'The Paladins and I are on Olkarion.' The voice stated. 'We are ready and waiting. And there will be no running away. This all ends with one of us dead. Let's go.' With those final words said, the voice vanished, and Zarkon returned his attention to his Ro-Beast.

"Haggar!" Zarkon shouted, resulting in the dark sorceress to appear beside him in a cloud of black smoke.

"My Lord." The witch greeted.

"Prepare the castle and a fleet for battle." The Emperor ordered. "I know where the Paladins are."

"My Lord, your armor is far from ready." Haggar pointed out.

"Then make it ready." The Emperor responded.

"My Emperor." Haggar began. "I fear your singular focus has…"

"Has what?" Zarkon questioned.

"I fear your singular focus… your obsession with the Black Lion is clouding your judgment." Haggar admitted.

"Do not overstep your bounds." Zarkon bit back. "I want the weapon ready! It is time that I finally get everything I deserve."

* * *

 ** _Olkari Space._**

The Lions of Voltron joined the other ships as soon as they could; now that Zarkon has taken the bait, the only thing left to do now is to wait.

"We're not going to run or hide any longer." Stevonnie began over their comms. "The Galra Empires needs to know that none of us are their slaves, and we will fight no matter the cost. We're taking the battle to them, now! And we're going to win!"

"Attention all Coalition ships." Allura began over the Castle of Lions' comms. "A dozen Galra Dreadnaughts are about to drop out of hyperspace! Along with Castle Doom! Zarkon is here! I repeat, Zarkon is here!" A massive boom is heard as the Galran vessel approach Olkarion and deploy their Djalg and Erto fighters.

"Enemy fighters are heading our way!" Coran shouted over the comms.

"All ships engage!" Allura fiercely ordered. "Take them out!"

"All right, Pidge." Shiro began over the comms. "You're up!"

"Understood," Pidge responded over the comms. "I'm activating the stealth generator now." The Green Paladin enters a code into the Green Lion's console, with the team then hearing a synthetic sounding noise coming from outside. "The Green Lion is officially cloaked." The mechanical beast continues flying towards Castle Doom. "I'll rejoin you as soon as I get the Marmora agents inside!"

"Let's buy them some time, Paladins!" Shiro ordered as the four Lions flew into the skirmish.

Keith activates the Red Lions Jaw Blade and charges through the incoming ships; slicing them all apart.

Amethyst rams Yellow into a group of Djalgs before firing her Maw Cannon while a small squad of Taujeeran and Olkari fighters gave her support.

"Form Sonic Cannon!" Stevonnie shouted as they thrust their Bayard into their cockpits slot. The Blue Lion emits a cerulean radiance as the weapon form and releases a powerful sonic blast that pushes both the lion and the enemy ships back. Allowing Blumfump, Plaxum, and Swirn in their ships to shoot down their enemies. "Nice work you three." The human-Fusion praised.

The Yellow Lion barrel rolled away from the incoming enemy fire as a dozen newly dispatched fighters pursued the mechanical beast and her allies; shooting some of them down.

The Black Lion fires her purple colored energy beams at the Djalgs and Ertos pursuing the Yellow Paladin; destroying them.

"Thanks, Chief," Amethyst said over her comms.

"No problem," Shiro replied over the comms. "Just keep this up until the Marmora agents have done their job."

* * *

Thace, Krolia, Antok, and Ulaz skulk through the halls of Castle Doom; remaining undetected as they made their way to stations central system with the virus in hand. Two guards stood by the location's entrance, but Krolia and Thace sneak behind them; silently, and lethally incapacitating them and dragging the bodies aside.

"Come on," Krolia whispered to the others; waving her hand to them.

Antok and Ulaz meet up with their fellow agents as the former pulls out a small orb-like device. Krolia placed her code-breaker onto the door's panel; opening it at the same time the Marmoran agent tossed the grenade inside. Although one Galran soldier caught notice of it; it was too little too late, "what the quiz…" Then boom.

With the soldiers disoriented, the Marmora agents ran in with their blades drawn. Krolia went for a group Galra soldiers to the right of the room; closing the distance between her and her targets and ending them with quick slices.

Ulaz went for another group soldiers on the left side of the room; who regained their senses and opened fire on him. However, the agent was able to dodge all the laser fire.

Once he was close enough, Ulza slashed at the stomach of the soldiers; instantly killing them.

Antok and Thace worked together to take out the remaining soldiers; disposing of them before they even realized what was happening.

"All hostiles are down," Thace announced.

"I don't like this," Krolia spoke. "Something doesn't feel right. This was too easy."

"Watch for any patrols," Antok ordered. "I'll upload the virus."

Thace, Ulaz, and Krolia stood on guard with their luxite blades ready; when they suddenly felt the air grow colder than ice. A feeling these three were familiar with; as all, they all turn to Antok. "Antok, wait!" Krolia shouted, but it was too late. The three Marmora agents stand in complete horror as a Druid materialized right behind and drove its hand through the reptilian Galran's heart; killing him instantly. However, before he died, he used the last of his strength to toss Ulaz the virus.

"Tell me." The creature began in a voice of thousands of raspy males and female voices speaking at the same time; as he throws the deceased body aside. "Are you afraid?"

* * *

"It… doesn't… sound… good… out… there." Fluorite stated as the "off-colors" hold onto the Castle of Lion's walls; the castle shook again with some interior explosions that caused a few of the crew members to be blown back.

"Oh, why did we think we would be of any help?" Rhodonite started hyperventilating. "We're not warriors! We can't do this!"

"Yes, we can." The left body of Rutile stated. "We aren't just fighting for ourselves, or the Coalition." The right body of Rutile added. "We're doing this for all the "off-colors" who continue to live in fear, and don't have to." Both bodies said at once.

"But that doesn't explain how we are going to be able to fight," Rhodonite stated.

"Well, we have an idea." Both bodies of Rutile stated. "It's crazy, and it's going to require all four of us."

"We… trust… you, old… friend." Fluorite assured.

"I predict the Twins of Rutile will come up with a risky, yet effective plan," Padparadscha stated.

"All right, what's your plan?" Rhodonite asked.

"Follow us." The left body of Rutile said as the conjoined Gem leads the others down the hall to an airlock. Once there, the right body of Rutile activated her comms. "Are you there, Matt?"

"Rutile?" Matthew's voice asked over the comms. "What is it?"

"We need you to open the airlock by our coordinates and lower the particle barrier for just a few minutes." The left body of Rutile requested over the comms.

"What! Why?" Matt loudly asked.

"We have an idea of how to help." Both bodies said. "Just trust us."

"All right," Matt replied. "You have one minute before those doors open."

"Understood." The right body concluded; before the twins turn to the other "off-colors." "All right grab each other's hands, everyone. And do not let go. No matter what happens, do not let go."

"What are you planning?" Rhodonite asked as she took Padparadscha's and Fluorite's hands, while those two grasped the Rutile Twin's.

"We're going to show the Galra how tough we "off-colors" are when we stick together." Both bodies said just as the airlock opened and all four Gems were thrown out of the ship; spinning in the process.

They continued to grasp onto each other as they spun, and their gemstones began to glow brighter, and brighter until their physical forms converged together as bluish-purple energy. From that ball of energy; where a massive body began to form with twelve large arms that sprouted a vast wingspan from each, four tails, twelve legs, and five serpent-like heads. Finally taking its full shape as a massive dragon. "I am the "off-color" Fusion… I am! I am Dragon's, Vein Agate… the "off-color" Fusion!"

Several squadrons of Djalg and Erto fighters began shooting at the massive Fusion; to little effect. All five mouths of the dragon Fusion open, with beams of energy charging and firing at the ships with enough force to rival five miniature Devastation Cannons.

* * *

"Holy smokes!" Peridot shouted over the Green Lion's comms. "She's huge!"

"She's bigger than Obsidian!" Amethyst added in over the comms.

"Pidge." Shiro began over his comms. "Have the Marmora Agents called for you yet?"

"Negative," Katie replied over her comms. "I hope everything is going okay on their end."

"They're all right," Keith assured over his comms. "We just need to give them more time!"

"And we'll give it to them," Stevonnie said over their comms.

"Break formation and grab the attention of those fighters; we'll keep this up for as long as we can, Paladins!" Shiro ordered as the Lions of Voltron did as their leader said and entered combat with their oncoming opponents.

"Stevonnie!" Swrin's panic-filled voice shouted. "I've been hit."

"Where are you?" Stevonnie asked. "I can get to you in…"

"It's too la…" The Mer's communication was cut off with a loud explosion, much to the human-Fusion's horror.

"Petal, you got some on your tail!" Amethyst pointed out as several fighters pursued the Blue Lion; firing a barrage of lasers.

"I got them covered, Amethyst!" Shiro shouted as the Black Lion summoned its Jaw Blade and charged towards the Blue Lion's aggressors; slicing through the Djalgs and Ertos like they were soft butter.

"Are you all right, Stevonnie?" Shiro asked the human-Fusion.

"I'm fine, Chief." The Blue Paladin assured. "Just… just caught off guard."

"Paladins!" Allura's voice shouted over the comms. "The scanners are detecting that several cruisers have been deployed."

"Understood," Shiro replied. "Stay focused team."

The Black and Blue Lions both manage to evade the laser blasts from the cruisers.

"I got this Paladins… I got this!" Dragon's Vein Agate shouted as all five mouths fire at the Galran cruisers; annihilating them.

"Thanks for the assist!" Pidge gratefully shouted.

"Anytime my friend… anytime." The massive Fusion said.

* * *

"Commander Morvok, that beast destroyed most of our cruisers. What are your orders, sir?" A Galra soldier asked of his superior.

"That thing is a nuisance." Commander Morvok stated as the stout Galran flew on his hover-pad, around the bridge of his Dreadnaught. "But I doubt it can be everywhere at once. Attention all crewmembers! Charge up the Devastation Cannons and fire on the enemy cruisers. And make it quick! Convert all power to the weapons if you have to!"

"But sir, that could leave us defenseless." A Galran spoke up.

"Just do it!" Morvok ordered as the Dreadnaught started to quake as deep red energy formed in front of the bridge.

* * *

The Red Lion flies' circles around the laser fire of two, still active cruisers in its pursuit against several of the newly deployed Galra fighters. Keith fires his Lion's Maw Cannon at the enemy ships; incinerating them on the spot, before going after new targets.

"Castle of Lions, this is Keith!" The Red Paladin shouted over his comms.

"We read you, Keith," Allura informed over her comms.

"The Dreadnaughts are about to fire their Devastation Cannons," Keith informed. "Their charging faster than usual. Alert all ships. Now!"

Allura quickly opens a connection with the Olkari, Taujeerian, Mer and Hoarfrost vessels. "Attention all ships, raise whatever shielding you have by tenfold, now!"

Seeing an opening to attack, Dragon's Vein Agate fired her beams of energy at one of the Dreadnaughts.

Though the vessel wasn't destroyed, the direction of the ship was altered and faced one of their own.

* * *

"Commander Morvok!" A Galran soldier screamed. "The direction of one of the Dreadnaughts has been altered. It's facing right at us!"

Morvok immediately turned pale at that news; realizing what's going to happen next. "Cease fi…"

And within ticks, Morvok and everyone onboard his Dreadnaught was incinerated right then and there.

However, the other Dreadnaughts were able to carry out their orders and fire at the Voltron Coalitions fleet. Despite the Princesses orders; all the Galran warships fired with greater force than previously seen.

The dark red beams of death and destruction tore through half of the Voltron Coalitions fleet; with the Castle of Lions, Ark of Taujeer, Queen Luxia's and a few Olkari and Hoarfrost ships remaining.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" Allura loudly asked over the castle's comms, as she gets off the ground. "Damage report!"

"I think we're all right!" Lance informed, much to her relief. "But the castle is highly damaged, and some of the other ships have been destroyed."

"The power of the barrier has been drastically reduced, even with the defensive output increased like it was. We won't be able to take any more hits like that and survive." Coran further informed.

"Matt, Bismuth." Allura began to the human and Gem. "Do you think you two can make some repairs."

"We'll do our best." Bismuth assured.

"Hunk and I will accompany them," Shay spoke up, with her mate nodding in agreement.

"Be careful," Rax told the four of them as they departed.

"This is Baujal of the _Ark of Taujeer_." The Taujeeran leader spoke up over the comms. "We are under attack by some enemy fighters; we don't know how long we can last."

"Don't worry; we've got you covered." Keith's voice said over the comms as Allura and the others see the Lions fly by; with the Red Lion incinerating some Ertos.

"Let's give them some support," Lance ordered as the Castle of Lions fire on the enemy ships.

Keith and Stevonnie successfully destroy more enemy fighters and began to move on to the next wave; when the ship suddenly changed their course down toward the planet and began firing.

"Guys, we still have plenty of enemy fighters!" Stevonnie shouted over the comms.

"Quiznack!" Shiro cursed, as he and Black Lion, along with the Yellow and Green Lions tried to keep the Ark unharmed. "We need to take out these Ertos before they do some real damage!"

"On it!" Amethyst responded over her comms; with the Yellow and Green Lions slamming into and blasting the ships with their Maw Cannons.

"Stay sharp everyone." Shiro ordered.

"What's the status of the particle barrier, and all our other defenses?" Allura asked Bismuth and her crew over the comms the castle's defenses fired at the assaulting ships.

"It's not pretty, but we're making it work." Bismuth assured over her comms as she hammered and welded in the final repairs.

"The particle barrier is remaining stable, Princess." Coran frantically informed as he checked every single one of the castle's monitors. "But with all these blasted fighters that seem to have no end, we are taking a beating here. With how things are going... I don't know if we'll be able to…"

"This plan will work; we need to hold out for the Marmora agents," Allura stated. "How long until those Devastation Cannons are fully recharged?"

"With the amount of power that was placed into those blasts; I have to guess around two to three varga." Coran quickly answered. "But it's anyone's guess at this point."

"Hang on." Pearl began. "I can divert any non-essential energy into the defenses. This should keep us kicking."

"Excellent work, Pearl." Allura complimented.

"We... we need more assistance," Allura said. "Or else we'll…"

"Princess, the scanners are detecting a fleet of ships heading our way," Pearl stated.

"Are they Galra?" Allura asked with some worry.

"No." Pearl answered.

* * *

The Yellow and Green Lions engage in an aerial battle against the oncoming Galra fighters; as well as avoiding the defensive cannons from the Dreadnaughts.

"We've got more fighters coming out of those Dreadnaughts," Peridot shouted over her comms as the Green Lion fires both the Maw Cannon and Tail Laser.

"Then let's take them out!" Amethyst shouted over her comms as she rammed into several more enemies; before turning in the direction of the Dreadnaughts. "Let's do this, Girl. Form Power Claws!" The purple Gem thrust her Yellow Bayard into the slot. The Yellow Lion emits an amber radiance as the body of the machinal beast begins to change, and extended, sword-like claws formed on each paw. The Yellow Lion tanked an oncoming barrage of laser fire from a group of Erto's, but Amethyst refused to change her course.

"We've got this, girl!" Amethyst energetically shouted; maxing out her thrusters and charged the enemy ships head-on and slicing them apart.

Amethyst kept her eyes on the Dreadnaught and dug right into the ship; ripping it apart from the inside out and leaving a trail of explosions where ever she went.

Flying away before the big boom, just in time.

"Form Vine Cannon!" Katie shouts, gripping her Bayard and thrusting it into her Lion's activation slot; jade energy radiates from the Green Lion as the massive weapon materializes on her back. "Let's go for a Dreadnaught!" Pidge pilots the Green Lion, all while Peridot fires her Tail Laser at all the oncoming fighters as they draw near their target.

The intimidating Dreadnaught unleashes its weapons at Katie's and Peridot's Lion; however, they successfully evade each of the laser blasts and precisely aims the Vine Cannon directly at the Dreadnaught.

"Firing the Vine Cannon!" Peridot shouted as she launched its mighty blast on the Galra vessel. A multitude of large vines shoot out of the forcefield, wrapping around and constricting it. The vines grow tighter and tighter around the Dreadnaught; crushing the ship into nothingness and concluding with an explosion.

However, this left the two pilots of the Green Lion distracted. By the time they noticed another Dreadnaught facing them and charging its Devastation Cannon; it would be too late for them to dodge. Both girls closed their eyes; prepared for what they assumed to be the end.

Katie's and Peridot's eyes open in surprise as the explosion pushes them back. "What the quiznack was that?" Peridot asked.

"Look!" Pidge shouted, pointing out a series of cruisers, fighters and a Dreadnaught all being sliced into pieces.

"Did anyone else just see that?" Katie asked over her comms.

"Yes, we did," Stevonnie answered over their comms.

"Paladins." Allura began over her comms. "Ryner's ship is sending us a visual feed of the unknown vessel."

"Patch it through," Shiro said over his comms.

The image materialized on their dashboards; it was a golden mecha wielding twin blades in each hand. Knowing her anime, Peridot instantly drew a comparison of the machine to that of the _Nobell Gundam_ and _Eva Unit 01_. However, while it contained those similar features, its appearance also reminded her of…

"Princess, our scanners are picking up a transmission from the mech," Coran said over his comms. "I'm patching it through, now."

"Admiral Hessonite, this is Lion Slayer II. Engage the Galra!" The mighty voice of Yellow Diamond ordered.

* * *

"With pleasure, my Diamond," Hessonite ordered from her monarch's command chair; with the blue and yellow pearls by her side. An armada of Homeworld ship drop out of lightspeed with all their weapons and defenses primed; lead by Yellow Diamond's arm ship. "All ships prepare for battle! Unleash the true power of the Diamond Authority!" The large green hand-ships began to change their shape into finger-guns; pointing directly at Galran vessels and firing.

The attacks landed; but while the more advanced than before Galran Dreadnaughts and cruisers suffered some damage, it was nothing too severe.

The Gem ships deployed their fighters. Destiny Destroyers and Sun Incinerators emerged from the arm and hand ships to engage the Ertos and Djalgs in battle with the Coalition ships as the already massive dogfight grew larger.

* * *

"Is… is Homeworld helping us, now?" Amethyst asked over her comms.

"Unclear," Shiro stated over his comms. "But let's find out. Castle of Lions, can you patch me into that mech's communications."

"Can do," Pearl affirmed over her comms. "And… here you go."

A video feed of Yellow Diamond appeared on the Black Lion's dashboard; as well as a video feed of Takashi on the Lion Slayer's dashboard. "Who are you?" Yellow Diamond asked. "How did you get on this frequency?"

"My name is Takashi Shirogane. I am the Paladin of the Black Lion." Shiro introduced. "While your assistance is appreciated, I wish to know your reasons for being here. On behalf of the Voltron Coalition."

"I am not doing this for your Coalition, human." Yellow Diamond replied. "The Galra have threatened my people long enough; I'm here to end this. If you get in my way; you will be destroyed."

"We're engaging the Galra Empire to end their reign as well," Shiro stated.

"But I have my reasons for now engaging them." Yellow Diamond stated. "My sister, Blue Diamond, is in their clutches. I am here for her, and her alone."

"Then allow us to help you." Shiro requested.

"Why would I need the help of organics?" Yellow Diamond asked. "And why would you help another enemy, like us?"

"We know what the Galra Empire are going to do your sister," Shiro stated. "Even if you are an enemy, no one deserves that. If you need a reason for our help, do it for her."

Yellow Diamond remained silent for a moment then snickered. "Now I understand why Pink was fascinated with your kind." Yellow whisper to herself, before turning to Shiro. "Very well. We have ourselves a temporary truce. Hessonite, this is Yellow Diamond; all non-Galra vehicles are allies for now. I repeat; all non-Galra vehicles are allies for now. You'll be owing me one Takashi Shirogane."

"Understood, my Diamond," Hessonite replied over her comms.

"Black Paladin to Coalition ships." Shiro began over his comms. "The Diamond Authority is here to give us support. Do not fire on them."

"We read you, Shiro," Allura answered over her comms.

"As do I," Ryner answered over her comms.

"Understood." Luxia and Baujal answered.

"All right Paladins. Let's give them some assistance." Shiro ordered the others.

"Right!" The Paladins of Voltron affirmed over their comms.

The Lions of Voltron and other Coalition ships group up with a squadron of Destiny Destroyers and Sun Incinerators; lead by Emerald as they engaged the Galra vessels and fighters. "Form Jaw Blades," Shiro orders the Paladins as the Lions charge into battle; while cruisers and small fighters from both sides fired.

The Galra were now forced to divert most of their offensive capabilities to their defenses against the overwhelming alliance.

* * *

Thace slashed at the Druid, only for the creature to disappear into smoke; leaving a sinister laugh in the air. The Marmora Agents have been able to hold their own against the dark being but haven't even come close to defeating it. Its laughter continues to echo throughout the room as it reappeared in front of Thace and struck him with black and purple lightning.

Krolia and Ulaz fire at the Druid; tauntingly dodging each of the blasts as it laughs.

The Druid disappears then reappears right in front of Krolia, knocking her blade and blaster aside and harshly pushing her to the ground with one hand. Ulaz attacks the dark creature with his sword; but instead of disappearing, the Druid dodges each of the attacks before releasing a burst of dark lightning at the Marmora agent. Burning and knocking him down.

Krolia and Thace lunge at the Druid with their blades, but the dark sorcerer disappears and rematerializes behind the husband and wife; striking them with the dark lightning. The Druid prepared to finish off the two agents when Ulaz leaped behind the sorcerer with a blade in hand. However, the Druid turns around and impales the Marmora agent with its hands. Ulaz spat up some blood on the Druid's mask as he dropped his sword. "Such foolish bravery." The Druid taunted.

"Maybe… but effective." Ulaz said as he fired his blaster point-blank the Druid; riddling it with laser fire.

The Druid screamed in pain as it died; turning into a cloud of dark lightning and dust as the bleeding Ulaz fell to the floor.

"Ulaz!" Thace shouted as he and Krolia ran to their downed ally.

"The console…" Ulaz weakly said. "We must… complete the mission."

"We'll stay to make sure it's complete," Krolia promised.

"No." Ulza protested, coughing up some blood. "Soldiers will come. Leave now. I'll stay." Thace was about to protest, but Ulaz stops him before he could say a word. "The needs of the many, always outweigh the needs of the few. The Marmora… Keith… they will need you both more, than I. It's been an honor… to serve with you."

"Yes." Thace lowly said as he and an equally saddened Krolia help the Marmora agent up. "Yes, it was."

The husband and wife carry their friend over to the console; where he places the virus into a port and begins to quickly upload, before setting him down on the ground. "Goodbye, old friend." Thace lastly said as he hands Ulaz his blaster and a grenade before leaving the chambers.

"Move it, soldiers!" The voice of a Galran shouted from the distance. The entire room began to flicker and spark; the virus was doing its work, and soon, all of Castle Doom will be deactivated. The Galra soldiers with a few armed sentries' barge into the room with all their weapons pointed at Ulaz; closing in on him. The Marmora agent closes his eyes and activates the grenade in his hand; awaiting the end. Then came the boom.

* * *

"Allura, the scanners picking up some strange readings from Castle Doom," Lance informed his cousin. "Wait, I'm getting a transmission from… it's Krolia. Help me patch it through, Coran!"

"I'm on it!" The advisor shouted as he worked on his console.

"Thi… s… this… Kr… Kro…. This is Krolia of the Blade of Marmora. Does anyone read me?" Krolia's voice asked over the comms.

"We read you," Allura answered over her comms. "Did you complete the mission?"

"Affirmative," Krolia answered.

"Excellent work." The Princess praised. "But we're only picking up you and Thace. Where are Ulaz and Antok?"

A moment of silence passed. "They didn't make it," Krolia answered.

Kolivan let out a sad sigh, as Allura looked at the Marmora leader sympathetically. "I'm sorry." The Princess began. "We'll send one of the Lions to get you…"

"Negative," Krolia replied. "Don't waste any further time. Activate the Teladuv and bring an end to all of this. We'll find another way off before the castle's destroyed."

"Understood. And good luck." Allura answered before the comms cutoff. "Coran. Contact Slav on the surface. Tell him to activate the teladuv."

* * *

The combined forces of the Voltron Coalition and Homeworld Gems continue their seemingly endless battle against the Galra Empire; with Lions continuing to lead the charge.

"Shiro, I'm picking up strange readings from Castle Doom," Pidge informed over her comms. "I think the agents did it!"

"Was there any doubt?" Keith pridefully said over his comms.

"Paladins, do you read me?" Allura asked over her comms.

"We read you, Princess," Shiro informed over his comms.

"Slav is activating the teladuv on Olkarion," Allura informed. "Get ready to push Castle Doom through."

A beam of light suddenly shot from the planet, and across from the deactivated Castle Doom; before swiftly opening into a portal.

"All right, Paladins. This is the moment we've been waiting for." Shiro stated.

"We're with you, Shiro!" The Paladins shouted over their comms at the same time with fierce determination.

"Form Voltron!" Shiro ordered.

* * *

The five lions let out a mighty roar as they soared up into the heavens. The Black Lion's body altered itself; retracting its fore-legs and back-legs and rising vertically upwards; extending out its connector stubs.

"Form feet and legs!" The Blue and Yellow Lions followed behind their leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, before bending their heads forward in the ninety-degree angle; instantly connecting themselves with the back-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"Form arms and body!" The Red and Green Lions soared along aside its leader; retracting their fore-legs and back-legs, and extending their heads and bodies forward, before attaching themselves to the fore-leg stubs of the Black Lion.

"And I'll form… the head!" As soon as the four, multicolored lions attached themselves to the Black Lion, the lead beast opened its maw to reveal the face of Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

* * *

"Let's go for it!" Shiro ordered as and the rest of the Paladins max out Voltron's thrusters; charging straight at the castle as all the pilots let out an energetic cry. The might robot ignored and zoomed past all the fighters in front of him; keeping his eye on the target.

"Let's give it everything we have!" Amethyst shouted as both she and Stevonnie push the thrusters for the legs of Voltron even further; successfully moving Castle Doom into the portal leading to into an abandoned corner of the universe.

* * *

"Coran!" Allura began. "Set a course for the portal. We're going with them."

"Allura, are you sure?" Pearl asked the Princess just as Bismuth, Matt, Hunk, and Shay returned to the control room.

"We've been in the thick and thin of this, together from the start." The Princess stated. "We'll be there for the end. We owe it to those we've lost."

"On it, Princess," Coran affirmed as he entered the coordinates and propels the Castle of Lions the same direction as the portal; going through it.

* * *

Yellow Diamond's Lion Slayer II continued decimating its enemies; halting as soon as the scanners picked up the slowly closing portal. "Hessonite." Yellow Diamond began over her comms. "Maintain your position here. I'm going through that portal."

"Understood, my Diamond," Hessonite replied over her comms. "We assure you that the battle will be over before your return."

Not saying another word, Yellow Diamond maxed out her mechs thrusters; heading straight for the portal. A Galra Dreadnaught moves into position in-between the Lion Slayer II and the gateway. Yellow combines Lion Slayer II's twin swords into one massive blade and charges straight at the warship.

Yellow Diamond thrusts her sword forward at the enemy and pierces right through the ship and flies out the opposite side.

Explosions surrounded the destroyed Dreadnaught before being consumed by a more massive explosion.

Using the added momentum; the Lion Slayer II dashes through the portal just as it closes.

* * *

"What happened!" Zarkon demanded.

"Weapons systems are down." A Galran soldier stated. "Defenses have been disabled. We are left vulnerable, my Emperor!"

"I want those defensive systems reactivated immediately!" Zarkon ordered. "Restart the entire castle manually if you must! Haggar!" The dark sorceress materializes beside him in a cloud of black smoke.

"My Lord." The witch greeted.

"Castle Doom may be without power, but we are not," Zarkon stated. "Prepare my Beastman. It is time I face Voltron myself, and forever ensure my reign goes unchallenged. I will take back what is mine!"

"Yes, my Lord," Haggar said as she teleports herself and Zarkon straight to his mech.

* * *

"We've got to act fast, Paladins," Shiro ordered. "The power will only be down for about twenty minutes."

"That should be enough time to put an end to Zarkon's reign once and for all," Allura stated over the Castle's comms.

"Keith, form sword!" Shiro ordered the Red Paladin.

"On it!" Keith responded; thrusting the Red Bayard into the lion's activation slot. The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red before a large blade appears in his hand. However, before the mechanical warrior could begin his assault, a massive object is jettisoned from the castle… it looked like a coffin.

"It's a Ro-Beast Coffin," Katie stated. Steam shot out from all directions of the ship-like casket, as its front slowly creaked open; revealing a giant, mechanical warrior modeled in the likeness of Zarkon. A pair of sharp mechanical wings sprouted from its back as it gripped a bladed shield in one hand and a battle axe-cutlass hybrid in the other.

"That's… Zarkon's weapon." Peridot said with a look of shock.

"But that's impossible," Stevonnie stated.

"I thought only the Black Lion could power it," Keith questioned.

"He must've found a new power source." Shiro deduced. "But where?"

"GIVE HER BACK!" Yellow Diamond's voice shouted over the comms as the Lion Slayer II zoomed past Voltron and the Castle of Lions; blade in hand. "RAGH!" The Diamond swung the mech's blade at her opponent; only for Zarkon's mech to block the attack with its bladed shield.

Lion Slayer II, with all its strength, tried to overpower the opponent's defense; but was inevitably pushed back by the Galran mech. Voltron caught the Gem-piloted machine; before it steadied itself out. "Stay out of this!" Yellow Diamond demanded. "He is mine."

"It's Blue Diamond, isn't it?" Shiro asked the monarch. "Zarkon couldn't get the Black Lion as his power source. So, he went after the next best thing."

"He destroyed a Homeworld station she was fond of to get to her." Yellow angrily stated. "He abducted and shattered all the Gems there to get to her." It didn't take long for Keith, Pidge and Amethyst to realize that the Zoo and the Famethyst were gone; with the latter feeling the most devastated.

"Then we'll end this together," Shiro stated. "And I promise that Blue won't be hurt. Stevonnie. Amethyst. Max out thrusters."

"Right!" The Blue and Yellow Paladins shouted at the same time as the forced Voltron forward on the offensive. The Lion Slayer II followed behind the Legendary Defender with its blade in hand. Zarkon's mech stood its ground; ready for the attacks.

Yellow Diamond's mech goes in for an overhead slash; only for the Galran Emperor's mech to block it and hold the Lion Slayer in a stalemate. However, Yellow Diamond breaks free from it and tries to stab the Ro-Beast, but he manages to dodge the attack and strikes Lion Slayer II across the head.

Voltron raised his blade against Zarkon and continued to go on the offensive.

The Lion Slayer recovered from its disorientation and resumed the previous assault.

"RAGH!" Zarkon roared; using the wings of his mech to push Voltron and Lion Slayer II back. He turns his attention to the former and engages him in single combat.

Lion Slayer II charged at Zarkon from behind, but the Ro-Beast kicks Voltron away and uses its wings to block the strikes.

The Galran mech turns around and grabs ahold of Yellow Diamond's mech; headbutting it multiple times before holding her in a chokehold.

* * *

"Witch Haggar." One of the Galra soldiers spoke up. "We're still unable to restore the defenses. However, we have been able to prime the Komar Cannon for your use."

"Excellent," Haggar responded before vanishing into a puff of dark smog into the Druid-filled chambers below. "Initiate the ritual."

"Yes, Witch Haggar." The Druids said as they carried out their mistress's orders. The entire room began to shift itself as Haggar stood on the ground as it began to change into the carved, circular pattern. A wall of black smoke appears before her as mystical footage of Voltron's, Yellow Diamond's and Zarkon's battle continued; with the latter holding the Gem mech in place.

"Mistress, we are ready to begin." One of the other Druids proudly stated as several others surrounded her, all of them holding large canisters of Quintessence.

"Proceed," Haggar ordered her minions. The Druids poured the life-giving substance into the circular carvings, all flowing down the lines and meeting in the center; where the sorceress began absorbing it into her body. Haggar dropped onto her knees as the power surged through her; enjoying the pleasure-filled high until there wasn't a single drop left. The dark lighting began to gather in her hands as she lets out a demonic cry as she slammed her palms onto the ground. The entire structure shakes as she fires a massive surge of dark lightning.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Shiro screamed as he charged right at Yellow Diamond and Zarkon; freeing the former as they all barely dodged the dark magic.

"Are you all right, Yellow?" Stevonnie asked Yellow Diamond over their comms.

"You bunch of fools! You could've used that opportunity to inflict damage to our opponent!" Yellow Diamond berated over her comms. "Instead you saved me!"

"You're welcome." Peridot groaned.

* * *

"No!" Haggar weakly shouted as one of the Druids rushed over to their mistress and helped her to her feet. "We must try again."

"Mistress." The Druid began. "You are too weak now. You must rest, or the strain may kill you."

"Very well." Haggar huffed. "We'll begin again, soon."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Bismuth questioned. "I thought that the virus had shut down all of Zarkon's power!"

"I don't think that blast was from the ship's weapons," Lance stated.

"It was Altean magic," Allura said. "A twisted, perverted version of it; the same kind that stranded us before."

"If it isn't standard Galra tech." Pearl began. "Then Castle Doom isn't left entirely defenseless as we thought."

"Paladins, can you hear me?" Allura asked over her comms.

"We read you, Princess," Shiro answered over his comms. "We ran into a close one with that attack."

"You must be careful," Allura stated. "Remember your training. Remember all the battles you've been through."

"We will, Princess." All the Paladins said over their comms at the same time before disconnecting.

"We may not be able to fight Zarkon head on." Allura began. "But we can still help."

"How?" Matt asked. "The Castle of Lions is tough, but I don't think it has enough firepower to go against that Ro-Beast or Castle Doom."

"If we can't do damage from the outside, we'll do it from within." The Princess stated. "Kolivan, can you aid in getting me to the Komar Cannon; undetected?"

"It will be dangerous, but yes." The Marmora leader answered.

"Coran, the castle is yours," Allura ordered as she was about to leave.

"Hold up, Princess." Bismuth said as she, Matt, Lance, and Pearl stood between her, and the door; along with Lion and Cosmo.

"We need to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop her weapon," Allura stated. "I wish to not think of what could happen if that weapon strikes Voltron."

"We know," Lance stated.

"Which is why, whether you end up liking it or not, we're going with you." Bismuth concluded.

"I can't ask you to do this," Allura stated.

"Then don't," Pearl said. "Because we're willing."

"Be careful," Coran said. "I don't need to remind you of just how dangerous Haggar is."

"I know." Allura answered. "But we don't have much choice. It's either now, or never."

* * *

"We've never faced anything this powerful before," Pidge stated as they continued their battle.

"One way or another... this battle here and now... may very well be our last," Shiro said. "We've got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!"

Voltron and Zarkon's Ro-Beast push each other back, both sides struggling for control.

"All right, hit him with the big guns," Shiro ordered. "Amethyst, form the shoulder cannon!"

"On it!" Amethyst shouted as the purple Crystal Gem thrusts her Bayard into the Yellow Lion's activation slot. The left leg of Voltron flashes a bright yellow before the power crawls up the robot's body to the shoulder; where the massive shoulder cannon materializes.

"Fire!" Shiro orders as Amethyst pulls the trigger. The shoulder cannon charges its energy before firing a powerful beam of power at the Ro-Beast.

Zarkon raised his mechs shield and took the blast at full force; protecting itself but the sheer power was just enough to push it back. However, unbeknownst to the Galran Emperor; Lion Slayer II flew behind him and charged its attack. Yellow electricity flickered within its hands as it fired bolts of lightning from behind; successfully striking the mech.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zarkon screamed from the pain but was able to escape as soon as Voltron's shoulder cannon ran out of energy; returning to the offensive.

"Form sabers!" Shiro ordered, with Keith and Stevonnie thrust their Bayard's into their respected lion's activation slots.

The right arm of Voltron flashes a bright red before a large blade appears in his hand. The right leg of Voltron flashes a bright blue before the energy crawls up the robot's body to left arm, where a second saber materializes in that hand.

Yellow Diamond separates Lion Slayer II's sword into two blades and reengages the Ro-Beast.

However, even when taking on two enemies who were dual wielding; Zarkon's mech still managed to hold its own.

* * *

"We must commence the ritual again," Haggar ordered as she returned to the center of the room.

"Mistress, you have yet to recover fully." One of the Druids stated; placing its hand on her shoulder, only for it to be swatted away.

"Commence the ritual," Haggar repeated in a more demanding tone.

The Druids carried out their orders and poured the Quintessence into the circular carvings, all flowing down the lines and meeting in the center; where the sorceress began absorbing it into her body as the mystical footage of the three-way mech battle materialized. Haggar dropped onto her knees as the power surged through her body, and dark lighting began to gather in her hands. However, before she could release the growing energy, three Altean shuttles crashed straight into the room.

The Druids that didn't teleport to safety went flying out into space, and the witches gathered power dispersed before the room sealed off.

Princess Allura, Kolivan, Prince Lance, Matthew, Bismuth, and Pearl hopped out of the ships; with the former two embracing each other as their gemstones began to glow brighter, and brighter until their physical forms converged together as silvery-blue energy. From that energy; a powerful, four-armed figure emerged with four-eyes, shoulder-length rainbow-colored dreads and an amalgamation of Bismuth's and Pearl's attire that gave the appearance of a warrior-blacksmith with a skirt. "AMMOLITE IS HERE! AND IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" The Crystal Gem Fusion shouted as she shapeshifted her right hand into a crossbow and loaded more than a dozen spears on to it; firing like a machinegun.

Haggar and the remaining Druids vanish before they are struck and materialize later; gathering up their powers. Lance took out his bow and fired some of his arrows at dark sorcerers.

However, they managed to dodge the attacks and go on the offensive. Ammolite shapeshifts her arms into blades and charges them head-on with Kolivan and Allura by her side. The right wrist of Allura's jumpsuit glows a radiant blue as a long energy blade emerges forward, and Kolivan draws his Marmoran blade.

One of the Druids was going to attack the trio from behind, but Lion and Cosmo leaped out of the shuttles and pinned the warlock down; proceeding to rip it apart before the creature turned into dark lightning and dust.

Lance fires more arrows from his bow, only for the Druid in front of him and Matt to disappear and tauntingly laugh. Before the Altean Prince could draw his next arrow, the Druid appeared right in front of him; knocking his bow away and pushing him to the ground at the same time as Matt was able to stab the Druid; killing it.

Kolivan goes for a downward strike, but the Druid jumps out of the way. However, unbeknownst to the dark sorcerer, this allowed Allura to catch it off-guard from behind; stabbing and killing it with her energy blade.

"HAGGAR!" Ammolite shouted as she charged at the witch.

Black and purple lighting erupt from Haggar's hands and directs she the dark energy bursts at the Fusion; ensnaring the Crystal Gem before she rips the Fusion apart and tosses Bismuth and Pearl aside. Pearl summons her spear and charges at the witch, who casually dodges the attacks before disappearing into smoke, and quickly re-appearing right behind her; striking her with a bolt of dark lightning that forces her on the ground. "Foolish," Haggar said as she hits Pearl with a storm of dark lighting; slowly draining the Gem of all her strength. The slim Gems white skin slowly transitioning to a dull gray and her physical from beginning to crumble.

The witch was suddenly hit by something with enough force to send her across the room and interrupt the spell; knocking her hood off and revealing her Altean features. She looks up and sees Bismuth standing defensively between her and Pearl; her hands shapeshifted into two mallets. "You're not taking her too, you bitch!" Bismuth cried as she charged towards her opponent. Haggar begins to charge another spell but is interrupted by a shot to the back; forcing her to teleport away before Bismuth could strike her. The Crystal Gem looks up and realizes it was Thace and Krolia who shot her. "I was wondering if we'd find you two."

"Sorry for the delay, but we're here now," Thace stated.

"Better late, then never." A weakened Pearl stated as she struggled on to her feet; with Bismuth heading over to help her.

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" Haggar's voice tauntingly laughs as more than a dozen clones appear out of nowhere; surrounding the Coalition members. All of them saying in unison, "None of you will leave this place alive."

* * *

Voltron and Lion Slayer II pin Zarkon's mech weapon and shield down; slowly loosening his defenses. Suddenly, the giant robot's wings expand and push the mechanical warriors back; acting as another set of bladed arms.

Yellow Diamond charges in with a double slash, only for the wings to block them and allow Zarkon to strike the mech aside with his axe-cutlass. Voltron goes in to disarm the mech, just to be slashed by the wings and bashed by the shield. Zarkon's wing then grabs Voltron's arms and forcibly turns them until he has no other choice but to drop his blades; causing them to disappear and allowing the Galran mech to thrash into The Legendary Defender.

"We need to get out of his grip!" Keith shouted.

 _Pidge. Peridot._

The Green Paladins hear their lion speak to them as a Bayard-shaped slot opens by the control panel. "We got this, guys!" Pidge announced. Green energy began to surround Pidge's and Peridot's whole bodies as the former thrust her Bayard into the aperture, with both giving a passion-filled cry.

"Let's see how he likes what comes next!" Peridot shouted. The left arm of Voltron begins emitting a jade radiance as something starts taking shape; baring a resemblance to the Vine Cannon, but also different. And pointing right at the head of Zarkon's mech. "Say hello to my little friend!"

The blast was powerful enough to cause Zarkon's wings to loosen their grip and give Yellow Diamond's Lion Slayer II enough time to tackle Zarkon and electrocute him. "I've always wanted to say that quote." Peridot happily admitted at the same time as Lion Slayer II is thrown aside.

"Reform the sabers, and let's get back into the fight," Shiro ordered.

"Right!" Keith and Stevonnie shouted as they thrust their Red and Blue Bayard into their respected lion's activation slots.

* * *

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" All the Haggar clones wickedly laughed as the Coalition members, Marmora agents and pets strike one clone after the other. But with each clone destroyed; more just keep manifesting until all that is heard in the room is the laughter. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"Why do you all subject yourselves to this torture?" The real Haggar says as she strikes everyone with terrifyingly fast speeds; leaving claw marks on their skin as they try to anticipate her next attack. However, before they can even do so, the vile sorceress blends back in with her maniacally hysterical doppelgangers. "He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"Even if Zarkon perishes, that will not stop the Galra Empire." Haggar continued.

"As long as there are loyal Galra, the Empire will live on. He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!" The witches continued to laugh as they circled around the beaten, exhausted Coalition fighters.

Allura huffed and puffed, but eventually stood on her feet. "You're right." The Princess said. "Zarkon's death will not end the Empire, but it'll be a start. It'll show the rest of the universe that you can be beaten! That they no longer have to live in fear of you! You will never destroy another innocent world!"

"She's right!" Lance said; standing up as well. "We gave everyone in the universe a chance at freedom! A chance to reclaim the lives you stole! And as long we can fight…"

"You'll never win." The royals said at the same time.

"He-Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! You two are as foolish as Alfor." The witches stated. "So, you will all suffer the same fate as him!" Dark lightning begins to gather in the hands of all the clones, and they channel it in the directions of the two Alteans. But then, the marks on Allura's and Lance's cheeks begin to glow brightly as pink, and blue energy engulfs and shields them from the evil magic. The energy continues to build up, then bursts out; destroying the clones and burning the witch as she screams in pain. "No, impossible."

"It's over, Haggar!" Pearl shouted as she stood up and leaped at the sorceress with her spear in hand. "This is for Garnet!" However, before she could impale the evil Altean; she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The room begins to shake violently and begins to fall apart all around them.

"What's happening?" Matt asked, trying to keep his balance.

"This entire section of the castle is collapsing!" Kolivan stated. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"But we damaged the ships on our way in here!" Bismuth stated, with her attention being turned to Lion; who roars at her.

"Everyone onto Lion!" Pearl ordered as she hopped onto the pink beast; followed by the Alteans, Matt, Bismuth, the Marmora agents and finally Cosmo. Lion lets out another roar as he builds up speed; creating a portal at the end of the room and leaping into it just as the part of the structure fell apart into the void of space.

* * *

"NO!" Coran screamed in horror as she saw what happened to the section of Castle Doom; when Lion's portal opens beside him and the Coalition members all emerge. "Princess Allura! Prince Lance!" The mustached Altean runs over to and hugs the two royals. "I thought you and the others perished."

"We are fine, Coran," Allura stated, breaking from the hug to observe the giant mech battle from the window. "Now we leave everything else in Voltron's hands."

* * *

"Haggar, what happened?" An infuriated Zarkon questioned over his comms.

"Forgive me, my Lord." An exhausted Haggar began over the castle's comms. "The Komar Cannon… has been destroyed. Though… Castle Doom is operational… once more. We are ready… to engage on your… command."

"No," Zarkon replied. "I said that I would deal with Voltron myself, and so I shall."

"But… my Emperor…" Haggar began to protest.

"Take Castle Doom and retreat," Zarkon ordered. "I shall return to you with the Black Lion in my grasp."

"Yes… my Lord." Haggar hesitantly agreed before the comms cut-off.

Zarkon takes the Black Bayard in his hand and opens an activation slot within his mech. "This bout ends now!" Zarkon roared as he thrust the Altean device into the mech.

* * *

"Chief!" Pidge began. "I'm picking up some energy from Castle Doom."

"Is it a weapon?" Shiro asked.

"No," Peridot answered instead. "It's retreating."

"We should stop them!" Keith shouted.

"We can't right now," Shiro stated. "Zarkon is our main priority."

Voltron returns his focus the Zarkon's mech at the same time as Castle Doom flees the area. The Legendary Defender and Lion Slayer II charge at Zarkon's mech together, the former in the front and latter from the back. However, the gigantic robot suddenly begins to glow violet as its wings detach themselves and levitate in front of the mech; attaching into a cylindrical shape and rotating.

"Pidgidot, what is it doing?" Stevonnie nervously questioned.

"The scanners are going off the charts!" Pidge shouted. "It's like a... a main weapon being charged."

"Will we be able to dodge it in time?" Shiro asked.

"Negative." The Green Paladin answered.

"We'll need to tank it," Peridot added in.

"Form shoulder and arm cannons, and don't hold back!" Shiro ordered.

"On it!" The Yellow and Green Paladins shouted as they thrust their respected Bayard into their Lions activation slot. The left leg of Voltron flashes a bright yellow before the power crawls up the robot's body to the shoulder; where the massive shoulder cannon materializes. While the left arm of Voltron emits a jade radiance as the arm cannon takes shape.

"Fire!" Shiro orders as the two Paladins pull their triggers. The shoulder and arm cannons charge their power before firing powerful beams of energy at Zarkon's Ro-Beast.

However, at the same time, Zarkon's mech fired its primary weapon.

Both beams clash with each other in the center; battling for dominance as both mechs try to overpower the others.

"Divert more power!" Shiro ordered as he and the other Paladins give all the energy they can to their cannon fire, but it makes little difference.

"We're being overwhelmed!" Keith shouted as Zarkon's energy beam began to dominate Voltron's and strike the mighty robot. The Paladins all screamed in pain as the sheer force of the weapon pushes and burns them further and further away until they disappear from Yellow Diamond's and the Castle of Lion's sight.

* * *

"NO!" Allura screamed as she and everyone else onboard the Castle looked on in horror. Voltron… was defeated.

* * *

"Finally, I shall claim my prize," Zarkon stated to himself. He knows that Voltron would be able to survive an attack like that, but the Paladins… may not.

Zarkon raised his mechs shield and took the blast at full force; protecting itself but the sheer power was just enough to push it back. However, unbeknownst to the Galran Emperor; Lion Slayer II flew behind him and charged its attack. Yellow electricity flickered within its hands as it fired bolts of lightning from behind; successfully striking the mech.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zarkon screamed in pain as Lion Slayer II's electrical blasts struck him; turning his attention to the Diamond mech.

The Castle of Lion's fires everything they have at Zarkon at the same time as Yellow Diamond's mech charges and slashes at him with dual blades.

However, before Yellow Diamond could land another strike, the Ro-Beast grabs Lion Slayer II's arms with its arms and bladed wings and proceeds to rip its limbs off in the most painful form possible. Then starts to bash mech's head in with his axe-cutlass with enough force to make it involuntarily power down; putting it out of the fight for good.

The Castle of Lion's continues to fire at Zarkon's mech, only to annoy the massive Ro-Beast, who throws his axe-cutlass at ship; tearing right through the particle barrier and slicing off a large section of its starboard side.

* * *

"Princess!" A panicking Coran shouted. "We just lost a majority of our engines and our weapon systems!"

"We have hull breaches in multiple areas!" Thace shouted.

"The particle barrier is gone!" Pearl shouted. "We're defenseless."

"No, it can't end here!" Allura shouted as the Ro-Beast closes in on the castle. "Not after everything we sacrificed! It can't end here! IT CAN'T END HERE!"

* * *

"IT CAN'T END HERE!" Allura's voice shouted over the Voltron's comms; awakening Shiro. The Black Paladin looks around and sees no sight of Zarkon, Yellow Diamond, or the Castle of Lions.

"Is everyone still alive?" Shiro asked the other Paladins.

"I… I'm here… Shiro." Keith weakly says.

"We… read you." Pidge and Peridot drowsily assure at the same time.

"I… I can hear you." An exhausted Stevonnie stated.

"I'm still… still good." A tired Amethyst assured. "But… where are we?"

"According to the scanners." Pidge began. "We're… this can't be right…"

"What is it?" Stevonnie asked.

"According to this, we're lightyears away from the battlefield," Peridot informed. "Zarkon's blast sent us straight to another galaxy."

"Well, better than the afterlife." Amethyst quietly added in.

"Voltron is picking up the Caste of Lion's transmission," Shiro informed. "They don't stand a chance against Zarkon on their own."

"And from the looks of what just happened, and where we are; I don't think we can beat him either," Peridot stated.

"But that doesn't mean we're giving up. We're not going to give up!" Pidge added in.

"Damn straight!" Amethyst shouted in agreement.

"Let's max out the thrusters!" Stevonnie shouted as the human-Fusion and Amethyst max out the Blue and Yellow Lions thrusters; charging forward as fast as they could.

"At the rate, we're going, even if we do defeat Zarkon; we won't be able to make it to Allura and the others time!" Pidge grimly calculated.

"But we have to try!" Keith shouted. "We have to fight!"

"Keith's right!" Shiro stated. "We have to channel all our energy, five acting as one. We must focus everything we have into making Voltron move faster. We are the last thing standing between Zarkon and total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Are you, Amethyst?"

"As if!" The Yellow Paladin shouted as her Lion roared.

"Pidge? Peridot?" Shiro questioned.

"Never!" The Green Paladins shouted as their Lion roared.

"Stevonnie?" Shiro asked.

"We're willing to go down swinging!" The Blue Paladin stated as their Lion roared.

"Keith?" Shiro asked lastly.

"I'm all in!" The Red Paladin stated as his Lion roared.

"That's what I thought! Let's get Voltron back in this battle!" The Black Paladin concluded as his Lion roared.

 _Keith._

 _Pidge. Peridot._

 _Amethyst._

 _Stevonnie._

"Did anyone else hear their Lion?" Amethyst asked.

"I did," Both Pidge and Peridot stated.

"As did I," Keith said.

"Same here," Stevonnie replied.

"Go for it, Paladins!" Shiro ordered.

 _Keith._

Red energy surrounded Keith's entire body as he thrusts the Bayard into the slot with a passion-filled cry.

 _Pidge. Peridot._

Green energy began to surround Pidge's and Peridot's whole bodies as they both thrust their Bayard into the aperture with a passion-filled cry.

 _Stevonnie._

Blue energy began to surround Stevonnie's entire body as they thrust their Bayard into the slot with a passion-filled cry.

 _Amethyst._

Yellow energy began to surround Amethyst's entire body as she thrust her Bayard into the slot with a passion-filled cry.

The respective colors of the arms and legs of Voltron fluctuate as the energy transfers over to the robot's body, straight to his wings; where they grow and expand to the point where it made the Legendary Defender appear as a giant, mechanical angel. Voltron's speed dramatically increased, the raw flow of kinetic energy pushing them into their seats as the might robot broke past his previous top speeds. The Paladins felt like they were no longer in the void of space, but in another dimension altogether of flowing lights; breaking every single known law of time and space, maybe even the laws of reality, as they zoomed to their designation.

They saw them. Zarkon's Ro-Beast overpowering the Castle of Lions, on the verge of destroying it and killing everyone onboard. However, with one final show of maximum effort Voltron charges directly at the Ro-Beast before he could deliver the final blow; fazing through the machine like an apparition and emerging next to the Castle of Lions.

* * *

"Impossible!" A dumbfounded Zarkon shouted; unknowing of what just happened. Warnings then began to flash within the Ro-Beasts cockpit; all of them stating "energy source depleted." "What is…" Before the Galran Emperor could finish, he looked to his hand; realizing to his horror, that the Black Bayard was gone. "NO!"

* * *

"Paladins!" Allura shouted over the comms with glee and relief. "You're alive."

"Not that we had any doubts." Lance quickly added in. "We're just glad your back."

"Sorry, we're late." Shiro apologized over his comms.

"But what did you do to Zarkon's Ro-Beast? It's losing power." Coran added in.

Voltron raises his right arm to the castle, revealing Blue Diamond's fluctuating gemstone in his hand. "We got Blue Diamond's gemstone," Keith stated as he carefully places it within the what was left of Castle of Lions' hangar.

"And I've got Zarkon's Bayard!" Shiro informed.

"You mean, you've got your Bayard." Keith corrected.

 _Shirogane._

Shiro looked over to his Lion's control panel, with a compartment shaped like the Black Bayard opening near it. "Let's finish this, Paladins!" Shiro shouted. Violet energy began to surround the Black Paladins entire body as he thrusts the Bayard into the slot with a mighty roar.

Voltron clasps his hands together, creating a shockwave; before swiftly spreading them apart, and creating a great flash of light.

Once the light faded, in Voltron's hand was a great blade made from raging, bright white fire… a Blazing Sword.

Zarkon's Ro-Beast charged straight at Voltron with significantly less power than before, but just as determined to still the seize the Black Lion; even if it kills the Emperor of the Galra. Voltron stoically stood before his enemy and charged toward him; ready to strike the finishing blow. The Paladins give everything they have for this final bout good against evil as Voltron raises his sword of fire and slashes down. Zarkon's mech raises his shield in response, only for the Blazing Sword to slice right through it and the entire Ro-Beast; creating an explosion that shook the whole universe and incinerate the mech and its pilot.

* * *

"No," Haggar said as she collapsed to the floor, clutching her chest in pain.

"Witch Haggar!" One soldier out of a group shouted as they came to the pained sorceress' aid. "What is it?"

"Our Emperor…" Haggar slowly began. "Zarkon… is dead."

* * *

From her ship, Ryner saw Dragon's Vein Agate annihilated more Galran cruisers as the Coalition, Homeworld and Galran ships continued their battle. When suddenly, the enemy vessels begin to retreat seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ryner." La-sai began. "We are receiving a transmission from the Homeworld ship."

"Put it through." The Olkari leader ordered.

"I just received word from my Diamond." Hessonite's voice began over the comms. "According to her, Voltron has defeated the Galran Emperor. All Homeworld ship are required to return to our Diamond." Hessonite continued. "For organics, you all fought well." The comms disconnected as the Diamond Authority vehicles turned away from the planet and quickly entered lightspeed.

The entirety of the Olkari, Taujeerian, Mer and Hoarfrost alliance couldn't believe what they just heard. Voltron won… they won. All the Coalition fighters quickly returned to their ships, with the dragon-based Fusion doing the same as well; roaring in celebration over their victory. Ryner began to cry tears of joy; unable to believe she'd live long enough to see this day and know that all the sacrifices were not in vain.

* * *

"Ugh." Steven groaned as he regained his conscious. Upon realizing he wasn't Stevonnie anymore, he looked next to him and found an out-cold Connie. "Connie! Wake up!" Steven pushed at his Jam Buds shoulders, making her come to.

"Steven…" An exhausted Connie began. "What… what happened?"

"I don't know." The Half-Gem admitted. He looked outside to see that Voltron was separated into the five Lions; all adrift in space. "Help me get the comms open."

"Right," Connie replied as they established communications. "Guys are you there? Please answer!"

"C… Connie?" A weak Amethyst asked over her comms. "I'm here. I'm fine."

"So are we." "We're good." Both Peridot and Pidge assured over their comms.

"I read you guys," Keith responded over his comms.

"Hello, Paladins!" Coran's voice shouted over his comms.

"Is everyone onboard all right, Coran?" Keith asked.

"Yes, we're all fine," Allura assured over the comms.

"You guys did it," Pearl added in over the comms. "You won."

"We… won?" Steven asked over the comms in disbelief. "We won!"

"You finally did it," Matt added in over the comms.

"We finally did it." Pidge corrected.

"Castle of Lions, Coalition, Diamond Authority, Blade of Marmora, and Paladins." Lance listed over the comms. "We all did it. We all won."

"I'm going to head down to what's left of the engine room and try to get us moving again." Bismuth stated over the comms. "Maybe even divert enough power for a teladuv portal."

"Sounds good," Steven stated. The Half-Gem looked around and saw the Lion Slayer II was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Yellow Diamond?"

"We don't know," Krolia stated over the comms. "We guess that she took her sisters Gem and used whatever power was left in her mech to escape."

"Well, we know this won't be the last time we see her." Keith began. "You still owe her a debt, right Shiro?" There was no response to Shiro. "Shiro, are you there." The Black Lion continued to remain silent. "Takashi? Something's wrong; we need to get the Black Lion on board." The Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Lions all fly to the larger Black Lion and tow the mechanical beast to the hangar of the heavily damaged castle. Once inside, they place the mechanical beast down; with Keith quickly leaving the Red Lion and rushing over to the head of Voltron. "Shiro!" The Black Lion opens her jaws to allow Keith to enter just as Steven, Connie, Peridot, Pidge and Amethyst exit their Lions to join him. The young Galra opened the cockpit at the same time as the other Paladins caught up with him; only to look in shock as they only find the Black Paladin's armor empty, and no trace of their leader. "He's... gone."

* * *

 ** _Olkarion – A Few Weeks Later._**

It did not take long for news of Zarkon's demise to spread across the universe. Galaxies previously under Galra rule are now fighting back for their freedom; though the Empire is far from gone, their grip is slowly loosening. The sacrifices of those who won't live to see this day, were not in vain. As for the Paladins, they are finding their way to relax after such a long conflict finally.

"Are you looking forward to going home, Katie?" Lance asked his girlfriend as they take their cafeteria trays of Palmagoren fillet, courtesy of Vrepit Sal; who recently joined the Coalition, and sit by a table.

"Of course," Katie replied. "Thanks to the assistance of the Mer, Peridot was able to establish a stronger connection to Earth's warp pad. Instead of locking for about one month after use, it'll only be a week or two. Depending on how many people are being transported, that is."

"You, Matt, Steven, Connie, and the Gems; minus Bismuth." Lance listed off. "After everything, you deserve to see your families again; even if it's for a short while. I mean, Keith's back with the Marmora, and the rest of the universe is repelling the Galra; the Paladins of Voltron deserve a break."

"Yeah," Katie said as her expression and tone saddened.

The Altean Prince looked at the human girl and sighed. "You still miss him, don't you?" Lance asked.

"Things... things are not going to be the same without Shiro," Katie replied.

"I know," Lance answered. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to stop looking for him. Matt and Keith aren't. And we'll find out what happened to him; wherever he may be."

"Thank you, Lance," Katie said with a smile as she took her boyfriend's hand. "I… better finish up eating. The others are waiting for me."

"By all means," Lance said. "I guess I'll see you soon."

The human girl gulped down the last of her fillet. "See you soon," Katie concluded as she put her tray away before leaving the lunchroom, the boyfriend and girlfriend giving each other one last look.

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom_**

"A Kral Zera must be held!" The towering General Ranveig demanded of the other high-ranking Galra in the void throne room with Haggar and her Druids. "A new Emperor is needed!"

"And you believe yourself to be the Emperor, don't you?" Commander Trugg asked as she eyed her frenemy warlord. "One would've been hosted quintants ago, but we lack the time and power to do so."

While the warlords bickered with each other over their next move; Haggar, meanwhile, stared at the empty throne where her Emperor used to sit and rule from. Once word of Zarkon's demise reached the rest of the Empire, everything began to spiral into chaos. A millennia-long dynasty was on the verge of collapse, and she will be damned if she let that happen.

"Witch Haggar." Trugg asked as the Galra warlords turn their attention to the wicked Altean. "Since you were our Emperor's most trusted advisor, we turn to your judgment for what is to be done next."

The sorceress turned to her subjects. There was only one thing the witch could do to ensure the stability of the 10,000-year-long reign; her demonic eyes staring directly at them as she gave them her orders. "Summon Prince Lotor."

* * *

Authors note:

Hey everybody, I just want to thank you all for being patient and waiting for this chapter. I would've gotten it out sooner; but things have been, to put it mildly, hectic. Good news, I'm settled into my new home, and taking college online has been going well (despite all the inevitable bumps in the road that come with moving). Again, thank you all for being patient, and I'll try to update faster; as soon as I get some semblance of order back into my life. As a side note (and self-advertising) I've been writing a novel that I intend to upload to Wattpad when I get the first couple of chapters finished: the _Andromeda Chronicles._ Be on the lookout for that if you're interested.

Also: Stevonnie's speech in the beginning of the chapter, as well as the dragon-based Fusion were inspired by suggestions from CoyotePrime1100.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and this story; it really means a lot.


	29. Chapter 29: The Rise of Lotor

**_Daibazaal – Years following the failed Gem invasion._**

"Honerva, my love." Zarkon began as he entered the room belonging to him and his wife; discovering her by the dresser, fixing up her hair in the mirror while Kova lied on top of it. "Kolivan informed me that you requested my presence. Is something wrong with the Quintessence experiments?"

"No, my beloved." The Altean replied with a small chuckle. "The Quintessence experiments are going well, far better than I ever expected. The Alliance will be pleased with the results."

"Surely, you didn't summon me away from my duties just to tell me that, right?" Zarkon jokingly asked.

"Of course, not," Honerva answered. "I summoned you, because of this." The Empress turned to her husband; revealing her swollen belly to him.

Zarkon's jaw dropped, then he looked up at his beloved. "Are…" The Emperor began, lost for words. "Are you telling me…"

"You're going to be a father." Honerva finished.

Tears welled in Zarkon's eyes at the fantastic news and ran over to hug his wife; gently picking her up off the ground. "I'm going to be a father!" The Emperor shouted with joy. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Or how long until your due? Do you have any names picked?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my beloved." The Altean woman chuckled.

"Oh, yes… of course." An embarrassed Zarkon said, putting his wife down.

"I won't be due for a while, now," Honerva answered. "But the doctors did tell me that it is a boy. A little Prince."

"Ah, Prince Koltor, Son of Zarkon and Honerva!" Zarkon shouted with proud energy.

"Koltor?" Honerva questioned.

"Koltor was the name of a great war-hero." The Emperor explained. "Through his leadership and fearlessness in battle; he made the Empire of Daibazaal what it is now."

"I see." The Empress responded.

"You don't like it?" Zarkon asked with a bit of a pout.

"It's an interesting name," Honvera admitted. "But I was thinking of an Altean name, like Lotarius."

"Lotarius?" Zarkon questioned. "I'm unfamiliar with him.

"Much like your Koltor and the Empire of Daibazaal, Lotarius made the Kingdom of Altea what it is now," Honerva explained. "But not through battle, but exploration and diplomacy."

"Hm. Lotarius and Koltor." Zarkon quietly said. "How about a new name. One that represents both of our cultures and will fit him perfectly as a great leader and wise diplomat, as well as fearless warrior and explorer."

"I think I have one." Honerva began, placing her left hand on her belly. "Prince Lotor, Son of Zarkon and Honerva. And the future of the Alliance."

"Then Lotor, it is." Zarkon agreed before he and his wife locked lips.

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom – Present Day_**

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES WARRIORS?" A towering Galran warrior shouted as he slew a group of gladiators in the ring with his war-hammer. Seven phoebs have passed since Zarkon's demise, and the Empire is on the verge of collapse. Even though Voltron hasn't been seen since the battle in Olkari space, that hasn't stopped the galactic-wide resistances from popping up. While some are trying to keep their hold on the worlds they are losing; others are accepting of the inevitable downfall and spend their days in the arena, entertaining the masses.

From the spectators' stands, two Galra talked amongst themselves about the current situation of the Empire. "I tried speaking with the witch today, Caponello." A slim Galran garbed in orange and black armor explained to his blue-furred companion. "But her damned Druids stopped me."

"The Empire is in the worst condition it's ever been, Throk," Caponello stated.

Throk nodded in agreement. "And now, Prince Lotor is taking over. We've fought by Zarkon's side since we were old enough to pick up a sword, and the witch handed the throne over to that exiled brat. The likes of General Ranveig or Commander Trugg would've been better."

"I've heard rumors he fights alongside his enlisted men like a lowly private," Caponello added with a laugh.

"Worse than that his top Generals aren't even pure Galra; they are half-breeds at best, and one of them is a Gem," Throk stated.

"He's also passed a law stating that Gem Quintessence is no longer to be used by the Empire," Caponello stated. "How much you want to bet that our "Emperor" and that blue rock-girl share an "intimate" relationship." The blue-furred Galra added with a hint of suggestive innuendo.

"He has no honor." Throk spat. "I've heard he allows the planets he conquers to continue to rule themselves. Rule themselves. Can you imagine?"

"He's a dangerous lunatic," Caponello stated.

"Indeed." Throk agreed. "Which is why I've spoken with the other officers in my sector. They've all agreed to back me if I fight for the throne. Normally I would never think of such a thing, but we are still in no state to initiate a Kral Zera."

"Then, we have no choice in the matter," Caponello said.

"You'll support me?" Throk asked for clarification.

"Of course," Caponello answered. "Emperor Throk."

"What about, Viceroy, instead?" Throk counteracted with a smug jest. "And I'll just be a placeholder until a true Emperor is chosen."

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHO ELSE WISHES TO CHALLENGE ME?" The Galra gladiator shouted to the top of his lung.

A horn-like sound echoed throughout the arena, as one of the ground hatches in the far corner of the stadium opens and rises with a cranking sound. As soon as the elevator rose up; standing in the edge of the ring was a lean-looking humanoid garbed in black and indigo armor with orange highlights, and a helmet that concealed the warrior's face.

"Who's this little fellow?" Caponello asked Throk.

"I don't know." The purple-furred Galra admitted. "I've never seen him before."

"WHO ARE YOU?" The gladiator shouted to his opponent; who just remained silent and drew his longsword. "Confident, huh? Well, that will be your last mistake! VREPIT SA!" The gladiator and masked warrior charged at each other, the former dramatically faster; using the speed to leap into the air and nearly take off the gladiator's head right there, if he didn't block in time.

The warrior uses this blocked momentum to push himself back and on the offensive.

What the warrior lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and technique; barely giving the gladiator enough time to block the attacks and receive a multitude of cuts.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!" The gladiator shouted as he brought his weapon down at the warrior but dodged it just in the nick of time; leaving his opponent's war-hammer stuck in the ground. The warrior takes this opportunity to charge and leap into the air; striking the gladiator with the flat of his blade and knocking him out cold.

The entire crowd begins to roar with cheers at the quick yet thrilling duel. "Who is he?" Throk quietly asked himself. The victorious warrior sheathes his blade and removes his helmet. He had lavender fur so thin that it appeared to be more like skin, and his eyes were a mesmerizing mixture of dark-yellows and violet-blues. He had long-flowing silver hair that went down to his shoulders; which he brushed aside to reveal his pointed, Altean ears and pinkish-purple Altean marks on his cheeks. "Lotor!"

The crowd gasped at first, but it quickly changed to cheers. "Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!"

Lotor turns his attention to the stands, staring directly where Throk and Caponello were sitting. "Throk! Caponello! You wish to challenge me?" The new Galran Emperor asked in an elegant, yet powerful tone; like an honorable knight in shining armor. "Then come down to claim the crown!" The crowd follows Lotor's line of sight and begin to eye the two scheming Galra. Throk and Caponello try leaving, but halt upon feeling something sharp up against their necks; they look down and discover two blades made of water at their throats. In the corner of his eye, Throk sees the Emperor's loyal lapis lazuli and lizard-like agent with her feline pet sitting behind him. The former eyeing him and his partner, shaking her head while her fingers carefully manipulated the razor-sharp water; ready to kill them if they try anything stupid. "True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers! They rise through the rite of honorable combat! Defeat me here, and the throne is yours!"

As the audience cheers, the two Galra mutineers were sweating nervously. 'It would be wise of you take our Emperor's offer.' The reptilian Galra telepathically communicated to them; before turning to her companion. 'Let them go, Lapis.' The Gem lowered her hand, and the water blades splashed onto the ground.

Seeing no way out, Throk and Caponello stood from their seats. "We gladly accept your challenge! Now all will see who is rightfully worthy of the throne!" Throk stated as the two Galra draw their blades; leaping down from their stands into the arena.

"We have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome than you for dead on the battlefield," Caponello added.

Lotor smirks as he re-draws his sword and takes a combative stance. "Fancy sword you got there," Throk stated. "I'll hang it on my wall after I take it from your corpse."

Lotor chuckled. "You are welcome to try."

The two opposing Galra charge at Lotor with aggressive roars and violent swordplay. Lotor parries and dodges calmly; remaining unruffled.

Lotor swerves to the side to avoid Caponello's strike, losing a few locks of hair in the process; but backflips away and resumes his stance. "You have flawless techniques; that I'll grant you both," Lotor stated. "Still you must realize at some point that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere."

Throk and Caponello attack again with an angry igniting another fierce clash of blades.

The Emperor spots that Caponello has left his abdomen vulnerable to attack and exploits it with a sharp elbow jab; knocking the wind out of him before decking him with a harsh smash from his pommel. Throk continues going on the offensive, but Lotor manages to trap their blades in a stalemate; one that ends with the Emperor loosening his opponent's grip, kicking him away before stealing the sword. Lotor holds both swords at the throats of the two Galra. "Your tactics are stale. And in the end, you own aggressions led to your defeats."

"Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!" The crowds chanted. "Lotor! Lotor! Lotor! Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!"

"We've lost." Throk began. "End it."

"No." Lotor withdraws his blades, much to the surprise of every Galra in the room. Lotor turns to the crowd. "My father built our mighty Empire on the bones of his enemies! However, the time has come to change the old ways. The time has come to invoke not fear from those we rule; but instead, loyalty! We cannot continue to waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects grounded beneath our boot, but rather multiply by allowing the worthy to rise and join our ranks!" Lotor offers his hands to Throk and Caponello; the two Galra look at each other at first but accept the kind gesture. "The universe can and will no longer doubt our strength! Every ally gained shall only make us stronger! And those who continue to stand against us... they will be crushed without mercy!"

"Lotor." Throk and Caponello bang their fists on their chest with pride. "We pledge our loyalty to you. Vrepit Sa!"

"Long live the Galra Empire!" Lapis stood shouting from the crowds. "Long live Emperor Lotor!"

The crowd begins joining the azure woman. "Long live the Galra Empire! Long live Emperor Lotor!"

* * *

'You do have a way with words, my Emperor.' Narti complimented as she with Kova, Lotor, and Lapis walked down the halls to the hangar.

"The people need a leader who is not only strong but wise," Lotor stated. "And I'm the only one who can give it to them. Oh, and Narti. I want you to have some spies keep an eye on Throk and Caponello. While they may have sworn allegiance publicly, they're still as slimy as ice worms. I don't trust their sincerity for a tick."

'Consider it done. And on the topic of being a strong, wise leader; while that may be true, you still have the Kral Zera to worry about.' Narti reminded him. 'You'll only be truly able to gain the throne by achieving victory there.'

"I know. If I don't claim victory, I… we are all good as dead." Lotor grimly stated. "But the more support we have from the masses, the easier it will be to win when the time comes. What's your opinion on the matter, Lapis?" The blue Gem does not answer. "Lapis?"

"Huh?" Lapis gasped. "I'm sorry; what?"

"You seem distracted," Lotor stated. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes… well no… it's complicated." Lapis answered, looking up at the man responsible for saving her life. "You and me, complicated."

"I… see," Lotor responded.

'We'll go on ahead.' Narti communicated as she picked up Kova and continued down the halls; petting her cat affectionately.

"She's out of telepathic range," Lotor assured the blue woman. "What troubles you."

"When you saved me. I didn't know what to do." Lapis began. "I wanted to believe that if I flew back to Homeworld, that I'd be re-accepted into society; but with the state the Authority is in, I now know that will never happen. Gems are all made to fulfill a purpose, but I didn't have one. I needed someone… someone to show me my place... where I belong in all of this."

"And I kept my promise, did I not?" Lotor asked. "You are now one of my Generals. One of the most powerful soldiers in the Galra Empire. Both accurately and figuratively. As well as being the prime example that the Galra Empire, Gem-kind and other races who used to despise one another can work together for a greater cause."

"I know and I'm forever grateful. The time we've spent together has been some of the best in my entire existence." Lapis stated. "It's just… I overheard what Caponello said. About you and me."

"You told me you didn't care if our relationship was public knowledge." Lotor reminded her.

"I know what I said; it just hurt to hear… 'him' say it." Lapis explained.

"You do not need to mind yourself with the opinions of those who don't understand," Lotor told her. "But I need you to be honest with me, Lapis. If you feel I'm not giving you a form of consent, or that I'm taking advantage of you; you need to tell me. Hurting or making you feel uncomfortable is the last thing I want to do."

"No, everything is fine between us," Lapis assured; taking her Emperor's hand. "Forget I brought it up.

"Are you sure?" Lotor asked.

"Positive," Lapis answered. "I promise to tell you if something's wrong."

"I'm glad to hear." Lotor gently answered; leading her down the hall once more. "Now come on. We have some friends who'll be happy to see us again."

* * *

Lotor and Lapis entered the hangar. The two of them spotted Narti sitting by one of the crates, playing with Kova while she waited. "Emperor Lotor!" Another voice shouted as a violet pearl with shoulder-length mauve hair garbed in regal robes of varying purples walked up to him with a pad in her hands. On her cheek was a small gemstone. "I compiled all the reports you asked for."

"Thank you, Pearl." Lotor gratefully said as he took the pad and overlooked it. When Lotor passed the law that banned the harvesting of Gem Quintessence, he ended up saving the life of this pearl just as she was about to be drained. Though he did not need or expect anything in return from her, the Gem showed her gratitude by willing to serve him. Be "his pearl" as she put it. Though Lotor was opposed to the idea at first, Pearl was still willing to serve and obey, and he had to admit; she made a decent overseer when it came to Galran politics. "I see that our supplies made it to the Omega Shield Station on Ebb. The locals should be more content now that they have full bellies, medicine, and warm beds."

"That is highly likely," The violet pearl answered. "And while Commander Bogh has the situation under control, many of his soldiers disagree with supplies being given to non-Galra."

"I would expect something to that extent," Lotor admitted. "But what they lack to see is the Ebbians have a vast knowledge of medicine. Getting them to join the Empire willingly will benefit us more in the long run than to conquer them." Lotor hands the pad back to his pearl.

"I would think so," Violet Pearl stated. "Also, my Emperor, the rose quartzes have been sent to the Colony. Un-bubbled, as requested."

"Thank you for the report. You are dismissed." Lotor respectfully said.

"Vrepit Sa." The pearl concluded with a bow before departing.

Lotor returns his attention to the hangar as he sees a small transport enter and dock. Narti hops onto her feet and approaches the vessel with Lapis and her Emperor. The transport's doors open with a ramp descending to the metallic ground, and out stepped two Galra half-breeds. One was large and muscular, more so than even the most muscular Galran, with blue and pink fur-like skin. She had green lips, and her ears were bigger than that of a normal Galran. Her companion was nimbler in appearance with an athletic body and crimson scales instead of fur; along with a head-tail long enough to reach her hips. Her only Galran features were her ears and eyes. Both were garbed in armor matching Lotor's, Narti's and Lapis'.

Lotor walks up to the two Galra. "Ezor." He addresses the nimbler one. "Zethrid." He addresses the muscular one. "It is good to see you both again."

The two Galra salute their Emperor. "It is good to see you again, Emperor Lotor," Zethrid said in a gruff-sounding voice.

"It is good to be back, my Emperor," Ezor stated in a more outgoing tone.

"Be at ease, you two," Lotor ordered in a soft tone; which was then followed by a big, giddy hug from Ezor.

"We missed you so much!" Ezor stated.

"I've missed your company, too," Lotor admitted, hugging her back.

"We're sorry we missed your coronation." Zethrid apologized. "Our mission took longer than we thought."

"No need to apologize," Lotor said as he broke the hug with Ezor. "I knew your assignment would take time. As long as it was completed."

"You don't need to worry, Boss," Ezor stated. "We've got ourselves some new allies now."

"I expect no less from either of you," Lotor responded. "Now that you two are back, I would like your aid in convincing our guests once more."

"You still think you can convince them?" Zethrid asked.

"After what Zarkon did to them, I still doubt they'll listen to you; or anyone who serves the Empire for that matter," Lapis added in.

"Like how you were the first step in our goal, Lapis. They are the second step." Lotor stated. "We must try at least."

* * *

Lotor and his Generals descended to Castle Doom's detention center and stood before a heavily fortified door surrounded with an energy shield. Narti walks over to a panel; deactivating the barrier and opening the cell. Inside were five Gems handcuffed with dampeners; exerting enough energy to keep their physical forms stable, but completely disabling their powers and weapons.

Among them was a ruby with her gemstone locate where her left eye should've been, banging her cuffs against the wall in hopes of freedom; Lapis referred to her as, Eyeball. An agate, named Holly Blue, who is attempting to pull the cuffs apart; with little success. A skinny jasper sat in the corner of the cell, moping; as if she's given up on any future attempt to escape. Finally, there were two Gems; whom, according to Lapis, were rarely seen off Homeworld. They were both shades of green, though one was more of a greenish-yellow, while the other was mint-green. The greenish-yellow one had her hair styled in two upward spikes and a circular gemstone on her right cheek. The mint-green Gem had her hair styled as a downward bob, and her gemstone was located on her left cheek. They both wore floor-length dresses with shawls that had yellow and blue diamonds. These Gems, known as jades, seemed to curl up next to each other for protection.

"Wha… what do you want?" The greenish-yellow jade timidly asked.

"Do not worry; we're not here to harm you," Lotor told them. "We just want to talk."

"Talk?" Eyeball questioned in a gravelly tone. "We're not telling you clods nothing about nothing!"

"You dare call our Emperor a clod!" Zethrid questioned. "You're all alive because of him, show him respect."

"I don't give respect to organic filth!" Eyeball spitefully said to the Galra before turning to Lapis. "Nor to traitors!"

Zethrid growled and began to approach the crimson Gem slowly. "I should tear you apart, limb from limb for such…"

"Stand down, Zethrid," Lotor ordered. "Threats won't get us anywhere." The muscular Half-Galra let out a small growl and backed up. Lotor returned his attention to the Gem. "You have nothing to fear; I just wish to talk."

"She won't tell you anything." Holly Blue spoke up. "She's as loyal to the Authority as they come. If she had a tongue, she'd cut it out before answering your questions."

"Even if that may be, I still have some; particularly about the Paladins and their Crystal Gem allies," Lotor stated. "According to what Lapis and Narti have told me, you are quite hellbent on killing one human. A child, no less. All I ask is why?"

"Don't be fooled by appearances." Eyeball spat. "That "child" is Rose Quartz. The Rose Quartz!"

"According to my sources, Rose Quartz is dead," Lotor stated. "She died giving her physical form to make a human-Gem hybrid." The Half-Galran looked over at Lapis. "Steven, correct?" The Gem nodded in confirmation. "Just tell us what we wish to know, and I swear, on my honor, no harm will come to you or the others."

"You want me to tell you something? I'll tell you something!" Eyeball shouted. "Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and the one they serve, the original Diamond! They will come for all of you for what your kind did! Your worlds and Empire will burn! Do you understand? The flames of war are upon you all!" Eyeball reveals a hidden shiv of metal in her hand and leaps at Lotor like a mad woman.

But Lotor's blade sliced the Gem before she could even reach him; poofing her. Topped with the fact that no one noticed him draw his sword, to begin with. "Bubble her for now, then release her into the cell with the two amethysts," Lotor ordered Lazuli.

"Yes, my Emperor," Lapis responded. She quickly bubbled the gemstone and tapped the top; sending it away for now.

The Half-Galra Emperor turned back to the others. "I just wish you can understand my reasons for all of this," Lotor admitted. "Then you would truly see what I am offering all of you."

"And what would that be, exactly?" Skinny spoke up. "What exactly is it you want us to understand?"

"Even if I told you now, I strongly doubt it'll change how any of you see me now," Lotor explained. "But I do suppose you have the right to know all the same. What I am offering you and every other Gem in this universe is an alliance. One to bring peace and justice to this chaotic existence."

"Peace? Justice? Are you janking kidding me?" Skinny shouted. "Your people killed most of my family, destroyed my home, and tortured hundreds of thousands of innocent Gems. After everything you've done, you don't get to hold the high grounds of peace and justice!"

"You're right," Lotor admitted. "My people have done horrible things to your people. We don't deserve to hold a moral high ground, and neither do you. Tell me, how many worlds have your people destroyed; civilizations razed, innocents butchered?"

"What does any of what you say have to do with us?" Holly asked.

"Answer the question," Lotor said to Skinny.

"I… I don't know." The jasper answered. "The only battle I fought was for the soil that birthed me, and the Diamond I owe my existence to."

"Yes, the Diamonds." Lotor began. "It is easy to justify atrocities when you have an oh so noble motive behind them. You needed the resources to expand the Diamond Authority across the stars. And my father wanted you, your Quintessence, to ensure his long life and that his Empire would stand strong for another 10,000 years. Villainy is like a sword; it's double-edged. History will remember the Galra Empire and the Diamond Authority as the evil ones. However, I intend to write a new chapter. What I am offering you, what I am offering all of you, is this; how do you want history to remember you?" Skinny, Holly Blue and the jades remained silent and looked away from the Emperor. "I'll leave you all to ponder what I've said. And I do hope you make the right choice." The Half-Galra concluded as he and the others left the Gems alone in their cell.

"Emperor Lotor!" A Galran soldier shouted; running up to the monarch. "Emperor Lotor, Witch Haggar wishes to speak with you, alone."

"What does she want?" Lotor asked.

"She didn't say, all she asked was for me to fetch you." The soldier explained.

Lotor scowled as he let out a long exhale. "Very well," Lotor replied. "Take me to her."

* * *

The door to Haggar's chambers slid open, and the young Emperor entered. The witch stood in front of a table in the corner, reading ancient texts in demonic whispers. "You summoned for me." Lotor introduced.

"I did, Prince Lotor," Haggar stated, turning to the Half-Galra.

"Emperor Lotor." Lotor corrected with venom in his tone.

"You may have the masses call you Emperor, but you and I both know the throne truly isn't yours," Haggar stated.

"Did you summon me to tell me what I already know?" Lotor asked.

"I desire to speak about your leadership," Haggar responded.

"You knew of what my rule would entail, yet you still revoked my banishment," Lotor stated. "And now, you wish to question my leadership. The leadership that is pulling the Empire out of the abyss."

"Your leadership is a deluded fantasy of righteousness," Haggar responded. "You believe you can unite a universe that despises us through grandeur and talks of peace and unity."

"It's not delusional if it's possible. An open hand can get you further than a closed fist." Lotor shot-back; quoting something Honerva told him when he was a boy.

"But an open hand is more vulnerable to cuts." The witch retorted. "That is something your father understood, and something you need to learn."

"I am nothing like my father, witch." Lotor harshly responded; turning around to leave. "I'll do what he's been unable to do; bring order to the universe."

"You say your nothing like your father." Haggar began just as Lotor was about to step through the door. "But you do share something of him. His arrogance." The Emperor stepped out of the room, and the door closed behind him. Lotor clenched his fist and punched the nearest wall. The Half-Galran knew Honerva and Haggar were one and the same, but he no longer saw the kind Altean woman who raised him; all he saw was the dark sorceress perverting everything his mother stood for. And it infuriated him more than anything.

'Lotor.' Narti telepathically contacted.

"What is it Narti?" The Emperor asked.

'We have a problem.' The telepathic Half-Galran continued. 'We've received a distress signal from the Galra occupation on Puig, they're being attacked by the Diamond Authority.'

* * *

 ** _Puig_**

"It's no good, Commander!" A Galra soldier informed Trugg; both of them taking cover behind a demolished building while firing at the advancing topazes, amethysts, and jaspers. "No matter how many we take out, they just keep coming!"

"Stand your ground, soldier!" Trugg ordered. "We hold this position until reinforcements arrive!"

From her battle studies of Diamond Authority military, this is an attack force, not an invasion. An invasion force would've wiped them and the entire planet out already, they're only being attacked because of the Galra occupation. The attack is being led by a jasper, one with a helmet-based weapon and thirst for combat that rivals that of any Galran warrior. Trugg was hoping that Gems would slaughter some of the Puigians for a bit, but they got bored with them quickly.

"I want every last organic on this pitiful rock exterminated, you hear me!" Jasper's voice loudly ordered her soldiers as they kept up their advance.

The Djalg and Erto fighters above continue to be blasted apart by the Gem hand ships, limiting Galra support.

"AHHHHH!" Galra soldiers scream out in pain as they crushed, stabbed and beaten by the oncoming soldiers; showing them as much mercy as the Galra has shown other Gems.

"Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill every last one of them!" Jasper ordered with sadistic delight.

A part of Trugg knew this was the end, but like a true Galra; she was going to go out on her feet and accept her fate. "Victory or Death!" Trugg shouted as she took out two pistols and began firing at the swarming opposition.

Suddenly, when all hope seemed lost for the Galra, a Galran Cruiser drops out at hyper-speed into the atmosphere; creating a shockwave that threw everyone on the ground off balance, before firing at the Homeworld vessels.

A shuttlecraft exits the Cruiser and flies down to the current position of Trugg and her fireteam. While in the air, the door opens, and Lapis Lazuli flies out with her water wings like a blue angel. The Gem closes her eyes and crosses her arms like a sorceress preparing to cast an incantation; then her eyes open. They were blank and reflective, like a mirror. She spread her arms out with her wings and summoned all the water she could from a nearby lagoon; smashing it down on the advancing enemy Gems.

Lapis daintily landed on the ground at the same time as the shuttlecraft; with Lotor, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid exiting and walking up to Trugg. "Emperor Lotor." The Commander saluted.

"Be at ease," Lotor told her. "What is the current situation?"

"They dropped out of nowhere and began attacking," Trugg explained. "We tried holding them off, but they had us beat in strength and numbers. A jasper is leading them; with permission, I request to get my men out of here."

"And what about the Puigians?" Lotor asked.

"What about them, my Emperor?" Trugg questioned.

"They are to be evacuated as well," Lotor explained.

"Why? They're not Galra." Trugg asked.

"They are still vital to the Empire," Lotor explained. "They are to be evacuated. That's an order."

"Yes, my Emperor." Trugg begrudgingly acknowledged.

"Good." The young Emperor said before turning to his Generals. "Lapis, I need you to take to the skies and keep the main opposition distracted. Ezor, take a sniping position and deal with any stragglers Lapis may miss. Zethrid, Narti. You two are with me; find as many survivors as we can. As for the Gems; I want prisoners. Shatter no one."

"Yes, Emperor Lotor." The Generals all said in unison as they carried out their assignments. Lapis took to the air and began using her hydrokinesis once more; while Ezor pulled out an assault rifle, which then extended into a sniper as she leaped across the battlefield like an acrobat and scales the tallest building she can find. Lotor draws his sword and charges into the middle of the chaos with Narti and Zethrid by his side.

A small platoon of amethysts charged at Lotor and his allies. Narti pulls out two daggers and leaps right into the fray; slicing and dicing the muscular, lilac gems.

"RAAHHHHHHG!" Zethrid roared; slamming her gauntlets and charging at the Gems like a juggernaut. "WHO WANTS SOME!?" The muscular Half-Galra threw punch after punch at the enemy with enough force to send them flying into walls.

The three remaining amethysts were taken out by sniper fire, with Lotor and Zethrid looking over at Ezor's location; where she cheerily waves to the group.

"Help! Someone Help!" A voice screamed as a Puigian man, woman and child were cornered by a topaz with her weapon drawn; ready to strike. Without hesitation, Lotor charged at the massive Gem and ran his sword through her back.

"It's all right; you're safe," Lotor said to the horned, dark-skinned aliens; offering them a hand, only for them to back up in fear.

"Please, don't hurt us." The Puigian man begged.

'It's okay.' Narti communicated to them, as their eyes changed from dark brown to yellow. 'We are not going to hurt you.' The scared civilians began to calm down and fall asleep from all the excitement. 'They've been through a lot and need time to recover.'

"Zethrid, get them out of here and meet back as soon as you can," Lotor ordered.

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss all the fun." Zethrid grouched.

"Our goal is to save lives." Lotor reminded her. "And if you're quick enough, there may be some quartzes left for you to punch."

"I'll be back." Zethrid slung the unconscious humanoids over her shoulders and rushed them out of the area as fast as she could.

"Boss, I have visual on the Chieftain," Ezor informed over her comms.

"Where is he?" Lotor asked over his comms.

"He's in the northern sector of the city," Ezor stated. "He's trying to evacuate civilians, but we have a problem. Jasper's about to run into him."

"Narti and I are on our way," Lotor informed. "If you can take her out, do it."

* * *

"You got it, Boss," Ezor affirmed as she looked through her scope; catching Jasper in her sights. The orange Gem with red stripes and a beige mane ripped apart all the Galra sentries that stood in her way with absolute glee. Her attire was different from the other Gem soldiers; she had a brownish-orange tank top with a pale-orange triangle in the center and a yellow diamond over a militant jumpsuit. Ezor knew the appearance of Gems changed after reforming, and this appearance helps her target stand out. "Gotcha!" And fired.

Just then, Jasper jumped back before the laser bolt could hit her; as if she was expecting something like it to happen. The menacing quartz looked over at Narti's position and smirked as she ripped out a large boulder from the ground and tossed it at the sniper. "AH!" Ezor screamed as she leaped out of the way, just in time. "Boss, my location's been compromised. I'll need to find a new spot."

"Don't worry, Narti and I are about to meet up with the Chieftain," Lotor assured over his comms. "You did all you could, now help any stragglers to safety."

"Understood," Ezor answered over her comms as she hopped down from the building.

* * *

"Stay close, and we'll be safe." The Chieftain urged his people as they made their way through the decimated city. "We'll be all right. We'll be…"

The deactivated remains of a Galra sentry then crashes right in front of the scared villagers as Jasper catches sight of them. "Organics, you are so predictable thinking that sticking together will save you." The quartz taunted as she summoned her crash helmet. "It won't." Before Jasper could charge, Narti leaped out of the shadows and dug her daggers into the fearsome Gem's back. "AGH!"

Jasper infuriatingly grabbed the lizard-like Galran's head and threw her aside; tumbling on the ground, but eventually regaining her footing.

While the quartz soldier was distracted, Lotor took this opportunity to strike from the side with his sword; then ran to his General's aid. "Are you all right, Narti?" Lotor asked.

'I'm fine. And it looks like we made it in time.' Narti grunted.

"Guide the Puigians out of here," Lotor ordered. "I'll deal with Jasper."

'Good luck, my Emperor.' Narti replied before telepathically communicating with the villagers. 'Stay calm and follow me. You'll be safe.'

As Narti helps guide the villagers to safety, Lotor stands ready to battle against Jasper. "Attacking civilians." Lotor began. "You are without honor."

"Honor has nothing to do with extermination," Jasper responded. "The Diamond Authority will remember you and the other organics as just insignificant specks."

"I am Lotor. Emperor of the Galra Empire. And I'll see to it you pay for the deaths of every Galra and Puigian on the planet." Lotor threatened.

"Big words for a dead man," Jasper responded as she charged at the Half-Galran with a spin dash, but Lotor jumped out the way. However, Jasper quickly caught his leg and tossed him into a wall.

Lotor quickly recovered from the surprise attack and charged at Jasper. The quartz attempted to punch him into the ground, but Lotor evaded the attack and slashed her arm; then slashed her back. Jasper turned around goes in for a headbutt, but Lotor raises his sword in time and blocks the attack.

The Half-Galran continued holding her in a stalemate, which abruptly ended as soon as Jasper kicks the Half-Galran away. Lotor realized Jasper doesn't solely rely on her brute strength and will have to reevaluate his strategy. However, Lotor isn't one to go into battle without knowing his enemies first, and according to soldiers that managed to survive battles she was involved in; she is easy to provoke if you know the right nerves to hit.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you were going to make me pay for the deaths of every organic on the planet?" Jasper tauntingly questioned. "What, you got nothing more to say to me?"

"On the contrary; do you know what I think of your little attack here, Jasper." Lotor began. "I think it's all a pitiful little excuse to restore some shred of lost pride. I bet it hurts being beaten by no only two Crystal Gems, but a Crystal Gem Fusion at that." Jasper looked at Lotor with an irked and confused expression. "I do my research on those who could be potential allies… or enemies. And you know why I think you despise Fusions so much. It's a reminder that no matter what rank achieve, or how much praise you garner; you'll never be as strong as them. Just like how you weren't strong enough to save Pink Diamond."

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Jasper roared, furiously charging at Lotor with bloodlust; throwing a hard punch at the Emperor, but he slides between her legs just in time, with the punch going through the wall while he slashes her heels. "AH!" With the Gem down on her knees, Lotor runs his sword through her back. "AHHHH!" The Half-Galran was expecting her to poof, but the Gem fought to keep her body stable and backhand Lotor; removing his sword in the process.

Lotor spat out some blood and wiped the drip from his lips. Slashing and stabbing was not going to take her down, so that left one other option for beating Jasper. The furious quartz charged head first at the Emperor and slammed her crash helmet down, but Lotor managed to jump into the air just before; leaving the nape of her neck exposed. And with a robust downward slash, Lotor decapitates Jasper; poofing her.

Once the smoke cleared, all that was left of Lotor's opponent was her small gemstone; which he picked up before returning to his Generals.

* * *

"All Gems bubbled and accounted for," Lapis informed Lotor; surrounded by the one-hundred seventy-six floating, translucent-blue orbs. "I'll send them back to base on your command."

"Do it," Lotor ordered. Lapis clapped her hands, and all the bubbles vanished. "All of you have done well."

"We fight for you, our Emperor," Zethrid stated.

"Now, onto a pressing matter." Lotor began as he turned and walked over to the scared Puigian Chieftain guarded by two Galran soldiers with Narti and Ezor by his side.

"Please, your Majesty; do whatever you want to me. But please... please... just leave my people alone." The Chieftain begged. "I'm begging you!"

"I have no intention of harming you or your people," Lotor stated, addressing the leader eye-to-eye. "Your people have suffered under my father's rule for too long. As the new Emperor, I am offering you a proposition."

"Prop… proposition?" The Chieftain asked.

"Swear your loyalty to the Galra Empire, as allies." Lotor began. "Your planet won't be stripped of its resources; your people will be able to live freely, and I will ensure your people have their comforts returned. And in exchange, you will pledge undying loyalty to the Galra Empire and fight for us when we command it. Do choose wisely."

The Chieftain looked over at his people; they were scared, cold and hungry. If things continued the way are now, his people will not survive. As much as it hurt to admit, Lotor's offer is better than death. "Very well." The Chieftain answered.

"You swear?" Lotor asked.

"I swear." The Chieftain repeated. "On behalf of Puig and its people, I… we pledge our undying loyalty to the Galra Empire, and will fight for you, Emperor Lotor when commanded to."

"Very good," Lotor responded, offering his hand out to the Chieftain; who begrudgingly takes it.

"Come on, smile. We're a team now." Ezor told him with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note:

We've finally reached Season 3 of _Legendary Defender_. The next chapter is going to take place before this one, on Earth with Steven, Connie and Pidge. I just wanted to get this chapter out, since I've been looking forward to this part of the story.

The Last Jedi reference and Eyeball's dialogue came from suggestions by CoyotePrime1100.

Lotor having a Pearl came from a suggestion by CMR Rosa; her name is Violet Pearl, so not to confuse her with the others.

Lotor's explanation to Skinny is a mixture of Pain's speech from _Naruto_ , and Jaime's conversation with Catelyn from _Game of Thrones_.

Throk's ally, Caponello, is based off Throk's Japanese counterpart from the anime _Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV,_ also known as _Voltron: Vehicle Force_ in the west.


	30. Chapter 30: Back Home

Author's Note to readers: This chapter takes place after _Legendary Defenders_ , but before _The Rise of Lotor_.

* * *

"Cream and sugar, you two?" Greg asked his guests, Adam Shirogane and Colleen Holt, from the kitchen. He was making up some coffee while trying not to disturb the napping white fuzzball of a kitten on the counter that was Whiskers II. Adam sat on the couch; with Garnet's kitten, Cat-Steven, curled-up on his lap; working on some papers, while Colleen sat on a folding chair.

Ever since Colleen and Adam learned of what happened to their loved ones a couple of months ago, they've been staying in Beach City ever since. Wanting to be there at the exact moment they come home. Even before then, ever since the disappearance of the Kerberos mission crew, Adam and Colleen have been spending time together to make sure the other was doing all right. Adam's support was needed for Colleen more than ever now, ever since her daughter mysteriously disappeared.

Colleen blamed herself for Katie's disappearance; her daughter believed she had proof that her brother and father were alive. But Colleen, who didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed, told her daughter that she didn't want to hear it. However, Greg, along with Connie's parents, Priyanka and Doug, told her not to blame herself; telling her that everything would be okay.

Greg was used to seeing Steven going on missions with the Gems, knowing full well that they'll protect his son. While he still has faith in them; the fact that he was involved in a war against an Empire far more dangerous than the Homeworld Gems does have him scared more than he liked admitting. However, the plump, middle-aged man still had faith in his kid; even recalling the Crystal Gem motto: "we'll always find a way."

"Yes, thank you," Adam responded with an exhausted sigh, as he placed his paperwork onto the coffee table and rubbed his temples; reclining deeper into the couch. Even though he's in Beach City, Adam still agreed to do some paperwork for the Galaxy Garrison; saying it helps take his mind off worrying over Takashi twenty-four seven.

"Are you doing okay, Adam?" Colleen asked just as Greg handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Mr. Universe." Greg then gave Adam his cup.

"I'm okay," Adam assured before taking a sip. "It's just the paperwork, that's all." He was grading test papers from his top students: James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ryan Kinkade, and Ina Leifsdottir, to name a few. He even believes the four of them all have the potential to be great pilots and space explorers in the future.

"You know it's unhealthy to run on fumes," Greg told his friend.

"I know," Adam admitted. "But it's better than just sitting around and thinking about… you know." Adam has dedicated to staying in Beach City until his husband comes home, but a part of him is missing being back at the Garrison base. Testing out the newest jet model or teaching his students the basic and advanced mechanics. While he still grieved the loss of Takashi; his superiors, Admiral Sanda and Commander Iverson, knew he wasn't ready to take to the skies again. Not that he disagreed with them. Then came a knock.

Greg, Colleen, and Adam turned to the door; with the former walking over to open it. On the other side were Connie's parents, Doug Maheswaran and Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran. They were a middle-aged couple with dark skin and hair. Doug wore his typical tan button-up shirt with a navy-blue tie and dress pants of the same color, with black shoes and glasses. While Dr. Maheswaran had her doctors coat over a typical blue shirt and tan pants with red low-heeled shoes; which signified she just came from work.

"Hey, you two." Greg greeted them before stepping aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Universe," Priyanka said in a calm tone as she and her husband stepped into the beach house.

"It's no problem." Greg sincerely said as he closed the door behind them. Just like Adam and Colleen, these two have been worried for their daughter. The Maheswaran's have been stopping by at least once a day to see if their little girl has returned ever since Connie left with the Gems for space. Greg didn't mind, though; if the Maheswarans had a teleporter that could take you anywhere across the world at their house, Greg would be stopping by there too daily.

"Is everyone else doing okay?" Doug politely asked with as he and his wife sat on the couch next to Adam.

"We've been doing fine," Adam assured.

Priyanka looked over at the coffee table and saw, amongst all the other paperwork, the note that Garnet left for them before they knew where they were.

"Dear Greg. Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems are off investigating a disturbance in the Beta Kindergarten. It shouldn't take long, but if we're not back, do not panic; nothing terrible will happen to the kids. Sincerely, Garnet.  
P.S. Please contact a Mrs. Coleen Holt if we're not back; we're looking after her daughter, Pidge, who insisted on joining us."

A wide beam of cyan energy then erupted from the house's warp pad; where Steven, Connie, Katie, Matt, Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, Lion, and Pumpkin materialize before the five humans. "Mom!" Katie cried out with tears as she and Matt ran over to their mother with joy.

"Katie! Matthew!" Colleen cried with disbelief as she embraced her children.

"Connie!" An overjoyed Priyanka and Doug cried out as they ran to their daughter, and she did the same for them; tightly embracing.

"Dad!" Steven cried out with tears of joy as he ran to his father.

"Steven!" Greg shouted back as he hugged his son. "I missed you so much, Stew-Ball."

"Are you back for good?" Priyanka asked her daughter, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Not quite," Connie explained. "We're kind of on leave for now."

"What do you mean?" Connie's mother asked.

"We stopped Zarkon, but we didn't stop the Empire," Connie answered. "We still have to check in with the Coalition every so often, but until a big threat requires Voltron; we can keep coming back to Earth."

"Oh, we see." Dough let out a sigh with his wife but was still happy to have their daughter back home; safe and sound.

Even though this was a happy reunion, Adam, Greg and Colleen then noticed that the group was three people short from what they expected. "Katie. Matt. Did you find your father?" Colleen asked her kids.

"And why isn't Takashi with you?" Adam asked with concern.

"And where's Garnet?" Greg asked too.

The humans didn't want to speak up upon hearing those questions. Greg even noticed the Gems appeared disheartened to answer the questions.

Greg noticed the little kittens were meowing in confusion; wondering where their owner was. After a moment of silence, Pearl finally decided to tell them. "Takashi… is missing in action." Pearl answered. "But Samuel Holt and Garnet…" The pale Gem began choking up. "They're gone."

"What do you mean, 'Gone?" Colleen asked with worry for her husband. However, it was Pearl's refusal to answer, which told her what she dreaded most of all. "No… no…" Colleen began breaking down into tears with Matt and Katie comforting her.

Greg began to tear up himself upon realizing one of his closest friends was no long with them. And Adam looked away, trying to hide his emotions over not knowing if his husband was alive or dead. The reunion was bitter sweet.

* * *

 ** _A few days later._**

After being away from them for so long; Steven, Connie and the Holts decided to spend the first few days back on Earth reuniting with their friends and families. Adam and the Holt family continued staying in Beach City; the former still holding out hope for Shiro's return and the latter because of Matt's and Katie's duties to the Coalition. Mister and Doctor Maheswaran kept their promise and grounded Connie during those days and the following ones. She would only be un-grounded if it involved the Paladins or the Crystal Gems. Also, Steven has been thinking about his Jam Bud a lot ever since they defeated Zarkon, he still wants to ask her out; but has been finding some difficulty in doing that.

Amethyst was back at the temple, and Pearl was on a date with her girlfriend, while Peridot and Steven were helping his dad at the carwash. The green Gem managed to binge watch all the shows she missed up to their current seasons in a rather quick amount of time, after sobbing over the endings of _Camp Pining Hearts,_ _The Flash_ , and some of her other shows; she stated she had nothing better to do. They were finishing washing up Jenny Pizza's car while listening to Frank Sinatra's _I've got you under my skin_ on the boom box. Despite Mr. Universe being a millionaire, he still preferred living a simple life, as usual.

Steven and Peridot turned their heads to the noise and saw Pumpkin playfully barking at the kittens, which were curling next to Lion for protection. "Pumpkin, leave them alone," Steven ordered the veggitoid. The Half-Gem knew Pumpkin wasn't trying to scare the small cats purposefully, but Pumpkin was still a dog in behavior.

Peridot then whistles to the alien gourd and put a bucket full of suds on the ground. "Here, girl. I got something for you."

Pumpkin barked and ran over to the bucket; devouring the soapy water. For whatever reason, Pumpkin enjoys eating the stuff. While she left the kittens alone; the five little furballs found some way to climb on top of the pink lion and nap on his back. With the large feline himself falling asleep as well. "Aww," Steven responded at the cute display.

"And… I'd say we're done here." Greg confidently assured as he put the finishing touches on the cabriolet.

"Ooh. I can see my reflection." Peridot said as she examined the vehicle.

"I'll go tell Jenny that her car's ready," Steven told his dad. "And I'm also going to make a quick stop at the Big Donut, pick up some lion-lickers and everyone's usual. Do either of you want anything?"

"I'm good, Stew-Ball," Greg assured.

"I'll take two of those dog-nuts Amethyst always talks about." Peridot quickly said.

"I thought you didn't like eating?" Steven asked.

"I don't." Peridot clarified. "But Amethyst's been wanting me to give it another try, and I think Amethyst would appreciate one too."

"All right, I'll be back soon." Steven lastly said before heading off.

* * *

After a stop at Fish Stew Pizza and being welcomed back by Kiki, Jenny and the rest of the Pizza family; including Beach Cities new Mayor, Nanefua Pizza, Steven entered the Big Donut, and was greeted by the familiar, friendly faces. "Oh, hey, Steven!" The store's clerk, Sadie Miller, greeted. Sadie's a young woman with a short, stocky build and curly blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders; as well as a small, barely noticeable facial scar on her cheek that she received during a vacation gone wrong. She wore her store's uniform; a purple shirt with the Big Donut logo, an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters' B' and'D,' with black pants and pinkish-red shoes.

"Hi, Sadie." Steven greeted her back as he walked up to the counter. Behind Sadie, Steven saw Lars Barriga stocking some shelves. Lars' a young man with a tall, slim build, pale-orange skin and curly, brownish hair; which is styled into a sort of "mohawk." Helping him out was the Big Donut's newest employee, and ex-Mayor, Bill Dewey. An older, bald man with coral skin and wearing the same uniform like the other two employees. "Hi, Lars. Hi, Mr. Dewey."

"Hey, Steven." Lars groaned as he kept on shelving.

"Hello." Bill greeted.

"How are you all doing?" Steven asked.

"Oh, just fine." Lars sarcastically commented. "Ronaldo stopped by again to complain about how jealous he is you got to go space, again."

"Sorry to hear that." Steven sympathized.

"It's just a minor inconvenience," Sadie added. "So, what can we get for you?"

"Oh, two dog-nuts. Six lion-lickers. Along with everyone's usual." Steven listed off.

"Coming right up," Sadie said as she left to fill out the order.

"So, Mr. Dewey," Steven spoke up to the new employee. "How's working at the Big Donut going for you?"

"Oh, it's going fine, actually," Dewey answered. "It's different from the mayoral office, but I think I'm getting the hang of this… blue-collar labor. They even named a pastry after me. The Dewey."

"He made the pastry himself." Lars corrected. "It just happened to be popular enough to add it to the menu."

"Oh, Sadie." Steven quickly began. "I'll take one dewey with that order, please."

"Sure thing," Sadie responded after finishing up the dog-nut; then taking out the fresh pastry and adding it on top of the other orders. She carried them over to the counter and listed them off. "Two dog-nuts. Six lion-lickers. One dewey. And everyone's usual: A super jelly-stuffed donut, a medium cup of chai, and a super-sugary espresso…" Steven could feel both his, and Sadie's, Dewey's and Lars' hearts sink as she listed off the last item; which happened to be what Garnet used to order. When everyone in Beach City learned what happened to the leader of the Crystal Gems, they were affected deeply by it. Even though she didn't interact with many of the citizens as often as the other Gems, she was still a part of the community. "I'm sorry… I'll take it back…"

"No, it's okay," Steven assured and handed her a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Um, sure," Sadie said as she took the bill. "Have a good day."

"I will," Steven said as he left the awkward feeling establishment.

* * *

"I'm back!" Steven announced as he returned to the carwash. There, he found not only Amethyst; but Pearl on a motorcycle, with Sabina. Along with Connie and Pidge.

"Oh, hello there, Steven." Pearl greeted as she walked over to help him; taking her tea and the dog-nuts. Pearl's physical form was different now; she now wore a cyan blazer with a yellow star on the back over a teal-blue top. She also sported indigo leggings and slip-on light pink ballet flats. While Steven was taking in her new appearance, Lion quickly snatched the lion-lickers from the Half-Gem without hesitation and started to devour them, wrapper on.

"So, you're Steven?" The laidback, seductive sounding voice of Sabina spoke up. "Pearl's told me about you."

"Really?" Steven asked with a bit of a blush.

"She told me you were a cute kid, and that you're the pride and joy of her life." Sabina continued.

"Aw, shucks." Steven bashfully said. Getting a chuckle from the woman. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"You too," Sabina replied, before turning to Pearl. "Well, I got to get going."

"Thank you for dropping Connie, Pidge and I off." Pearl respectfully told the pink-haired woman.

"No problem, babe," Sabina said before kissing the slim Gem on the lips and hopping on her bike. "I'll see ya later."

"What a woman," Pearl said to herself with starry eyes as she saw her girlfriend drive off.

"I don't remember if I told this to you already, but I'm happy for you," Steven told his guardian. "She seems nice."

"Thank you, Steven." Pearl appreciatively responded.

"Speaking of which." Amethyst began. "I don't think you told us how she and you became involved, exactly."

"Well, I told you that I took Greg's advice about moving on. So, I went to a rave." Pearl began, surprising everyone.

"I had the same look, too," Greg added in.

"So, I changed my appearance to something popular for such an event." Pearl continued, showing off her current form. "I had fun there, and then I met Sabina. I asked her about her hair, and then she asked how I colored mine. I told her, "My appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light." and she said, "I know how that is." Although, heh, I highly doubt it. Oh! And then I added, "By the way, I saved your planet and your species; you're welcome." After some more talking, she walked off after giving me some sort of code; which Greg pointed out to be a phone number. We kept in touch and… well, developed a relationship."

"C' mon, there has to be more than that," Amethyst stated.

"There is," Pearl answered with a look of embarrassment. "But it's not… how do I say… PG. Now before I start getting even more off topic, we need your help on a mission.

"A mission?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, dude," Amethyst added in, before consuming her dog-nut in one bit; then burped. "Monster hunting."

"Pearl said she needed all the help she could get and asked me to come along," Connie added.

"I was just in the area and figured it would be interesting." Pidge threw in. "I still have my Bayard with me."

"Same here." "Me too." Connie and Amethyst said simultaneously.

"Well, I guess it could be fun," Steven said. "Where are we heading?"

"The Great White North," Pearl answered. "Also known as Canada."

"Gonna get me some real maple syrup," Amethyst added with a chuckle and rubbed her hands together.

"So, I suggest you, Connie and Pidge pack some warm clothes," Pearl advised. "I want to head out as soon as possible."

"I have some snow coats that you can borrow," Steven told the two girls.

"That works," Pidge said. "So, let's get underway."

"Good luck, Stew-Ball." Greg said lastly as his son, his friends, and the Gems headed off to the temple. "Well, I guess it's just you guys and me." The older man looked over to Lion, who lied down. And to the kittens, who walked up to and rubbed themselves against his legs.

* * *

"And we're here," Pearl announced to the others.

"Wow!" A winter-garbed Steven, Connie, and Pidge all said at the same time; seeing nothing but beautiful, white snow for miles and miles.

"Canada is gorgeous in person," Connie stated.

"I'd never thought I'd visit here," Pidge admitted. "Strange new worlds are amazing and all, but Earth has its wonders we tend to forget about."

"All right, here's the mission." Pearl began. "Last time we went on a mission here, there were two Corrupted Gems in these woods. It's our job to locate, destabilized, and bubble them."

"So, are these Corrupted Gems like wild animals?" Pidge asked. "Just a bundle of fight-or-flight reflexes and survival instincts.

"Well, they're like that now, but before they were different," Steven explained. "They used to be normal Gems; like Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl. They had thoughts and feelings, friends..." Steven's tone began dropping. "I don't know how corruption works. It's like they're sick. They don't remember whom they used to be... Maybe they don't even know how to look like themselves anymore."

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked with concern.

"Oh, yeah," Steven assured. "Let's get to finding them."

"I suggest we split up into two teams of three." Pearl opted as she handed Pidge a walkie-talkie. "Steven, Connie, and Pidge will be one team. And Amethyst, Peridot and I will be another. When one group finds a monster, they'll contact the other group so that we can ambush them."

"Sounds good," Connie said. "We'll go North."

"Then we'll take South," Peridot stated. "Good luck." With that said, the two teams were off.

* * *

For a half-hour now, Steven, Connie, and Pidge have been wandering North; following what appears to be the tracks of a Corrupted Gem. However, the further North they went; the harder the snow fell, and the colder it got. A blizzard was on its way. So, the trio decided to take refuge in a small opening within a tree. Using some portable heaters that they packed, the three of them proceeded to make some hot water for themselves to make tea and stay warm.

"And… the tea's done." Connie said as she poured her friends a cup.

"Thank you." Steven and Pidge said at the same time, with them taking sips; then quickly making faces of disgust.

"How is it?" Connie asked.

"Um… it's…" Steven nervously began.

"It's bad," Katie said flatly.

"Well, it's not about tasting good." Connie reminded them. "It's about staying warm."

"Fair enough," Katie said. "So, since we have to wait out the blizzard… what do you guys want to do?"

"We could talk," Steven suggested as he and Connie took another sip of their tea.

"Okay." Katie began. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in days. So, how's everyone been?" Steven asked.

"Well, Matt and I have been trying to comfort our mom," Katie answered. "She needed us with her during those days."

"We're sorry, Katie." Connie sympathized with her friend.

"Thank you." Katie gratefully responded. "So, on a less depressing note; I have a question for you two. How come either of you haven't asked the other out yet."

The Blue Paladins spat out their drinks. "What?" They both asked.

"How come during the four and a half weeks since we defeated Zarkon, you two haven't hooked up yet?" Katie asked. "I mean, me and Lance confessed our feelings when we thought we were going to get another, and we're both happier for it."

"Well… what makes you think… that we…" Connie stuttered with a blush.

"You're not fooling anybody," Katie said. "I notice how you feel about each other, the Crystal Gems notices it, everyone on the Castle of Lions notices it. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the Coalition notices it. So, why do you make it harder for yourselves than it has to be?"

"Well… you see…" "Um… It's because…" Steven and Connie begin at the same time.

"We haven't found the time." Steven quickly answered, with Connie nodding in agreement.

"Well, you have the time, now." Pidge pointed out. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Oh… okay." Steven nervously began and turned to Connie; blushing. "Should… should I ask you? Or do you want…"

"No… I'm good," Connie replied with her blushing as well. "You can ask."

"Are you sure?" Steven questioned.

"Positive," Connie assured. "Unless you're uncomfortable with…"

"No, I'm fine," Steven replied. "Okay, I can do this. Connie, would you like to…"

However, before Steven could say anything, the three of them heard crunching from outside the tree shelter. Pidge quickly stood up to investigate; carefully peeking out of the opening. She saw two, giant, wolf-like creatures. One was turquoise with pink spots across its entire body, and two horn on the head. The other was orange with brownish stripes and three horns on the head. "Guys. I think I found them." Katie told Steven and Connie. The two of them get up and peek out the opening. Once they saw the Corrupted Gems, Connie reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Are you there, Pearl?" Connie quietly spoke into the device.

"I hear you, Connie," Pearl answered. "Why are you whispering?"

"We see the Corrupted Gems," Connie answered. "They don't notice us, yet."

"Sit, tight. We'll be there soon." Pearl assured and ended the call, which inadvertently created a feedback screech; one that alerted the Gem Monsters to the presence of the trio.

The Corrupted Gems roared and charged at the tree. "Get behind me!" Steven shouted as he quickly formed a bubble around himself, Connie and Pidge. The beasts slam into the tree with enough force to push the pink barrier through the back and down a hill with the three teens screaming. However, they were halted upon hitting another tree; bursting the bubble in the process. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Connie assured as she and Katie get to their feet. Connie activates her Bayard, and Pidge activates hers, while Steven summons his shield as the monsters charge at them again.

"I think now would be a good time for Stevonnie," Katie suggested.

"Oh, right." Steven and Connie said at the same time and attempted a Fusion Dance but had to jump away to avoid one of the pouncing monsters.

Pidge fires her grappling hook blade at one of the Corrupted Gems; attaching to the beast's leg and delivering electrical shocks. Unfortunately, that just made the Gem Monster mad. The Corrupted Gem swung her body around and dragging Katie along with her, and nearly slamming her into a tree. However, Steven quickly leaped to his friend; grabbing her and forming a bubble around them to take the impact.

Meanwhile, Connie was avoiding the animalistic attacks of her Gem Monster. The teenaged girl slices the beast's leg and quickly leaped back onto the defensive.

Pidge fires her grappling hook into a tree and swings herself and Steven to Connie's position; tossing the Half-Gem towards her, as he forms a shield in time to protect his Jam Bud. Giving Connie the opportunity she needed to deliver a strike at the Gem Monster and make her pull back. "Please, we don't want to hurt you." Steven tried communicating with the Gem Monsters. "Just let us bubble you. You and no one else has to get hurt."

The Gem Monsters responded with roars and charged at the teens, but the brownish beast's leg was suddenly caught in a whip and was pulled to the ground. Steven, Connie, and Katie looked to their left; spotting Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot arriving in time. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons and leaped into battle; while Peridot quickly gathered up as many snowballs as she could, then charged with the others.

The Corrupted Gems instinctively leaped back to avoid the two Gems and roared in defiance. "Sorry for the delay." Pearl apologized to the teens.

"It's fine. What's the plan?" Pidge asked.

"You, Steven, and I will take on the blue one," Pearl ordered. "Connie, Peridot, and Amethyst. You'll take the other one."

"Yes, ma'am." Connie respectfully said as the two teams broke off.

"Take this! And this! And this!" Peridot shouted as she threw a series of snowballs as her opponent; only aggravating the Gem Monster. The beast lets out a roar and then pounces right on top of the green girl before she even realized what happened; poofing her.

"PERIDOT!" Amethyst and Connie screamed in worry at the same time, as the former quickly spin dashed to her. The Gem Monster stood her ground against the small, charging Quartz; but then, the purple Gem's Bayard began to glow a bright yellow before slowly taking shape. As soon as Amethyst stopped in front of the beast, and instinctively swung her arm upwards; she struck the Corrupted Gem with enough force to send her flying into a tree. Confused at first, Amethyst looked down to her hands and discovered that her Bayard had transformed into a massive, futuristic war-hammer. "Holy smokes!"

"Is Peridot all right!" Connie called out to the purple Gem.

Amethyst looked back to the triangular gemstone in the snow and was about to pick it up; when it then started glowing and levitating on its own. Her new physical form was beginning to manifest itself, and while like the old one; there were some noticeable differences. Peridot's body suit now covered her entire chest and is green at the top with a pale-yellow star on the front. Her leggings are bright green with a dark green star on each knee and now wears pale yellow boots. She also has a visor bigger than her original, butterfly-shaped, and slightly reminiscent of the ones Garnet used to wear. "I'm okay, no need to panic." The green Gem assured the others.

"That was quick. And you look nice." Amethyst complimented her friend's new appearance. "A little geeky, but nice."

"Thank you," Peridot said to the purple Gem; noticing her new, Yellow Bayard weapon. "Cool hammer."

"Um, thanks." Amethyst quickly said with a chuckle but stopped upon hearing the Corrupted Gem roar again.

"I'll… let you and Connie handle this one." Peridot said as she quickly runs for cover; while Connie charges at the Gem Monster with her sword in hand, and Amethyst by her side. The Gem Monster recovers and lets out another roar; charging at Connie and Amethyst. Connie swerves to the left and swings her Blue Bayard blade and the Gem Monster's side. The beast wails in pain; distracted enough to allow Amethyst to slam her hammer down on the Corrupted Gem's head, and poof it.

"One down," Connie stated as Amethyst picks up the gemstone; where she bubbled it, tapped the top, and sent it on its way to the temple.

Meanwhile, Pidge, Steven and Pearl were dealing with their Gem Monster. Katie used her Bayard to swing from tree to tree, to avoid being crushed by the Corrupted Gem. Steven tossed his shields at her, to keep her attention away from Pidge; while Pearl slashes the beast in multiple locations but still unable to poof it.

Katie aims her grappling hook at the Gem Monster's necking; piercing the nape and dragging the Green Paladin on top of her. The Corrupted Gem roared and tried to buck Katie off. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Pidge shouted as her grip then loosens, and she goes up into the air.

"I got you!" Steven assured Pidge as he threw his shield at her; which she pushed off the surface of so that she could more accurately aim her Bayard at a nearby tree and grapple herself to safety. The Gem Monster notice Katie in the tree and attempts to leap at her; exposing her underbelly, which Pearl quickly took the opportunity to stab with her spear. So thus, the Gem Monster was poofed.

Pearl picks up the gemstone; where she bubbled it, tapped the top, and sent it on its way to the temple. "Well, I think today's mission was a success." The skinny Gem stated. "Now I think it's time we head home."

* * *

"Ah, now to get this thing off," Pidge said in relief as she unzipped and tossed her snow-coat aside.

"So, what did you guys think of your first monster hunt?" Steven asked Pidge, Peridot, and Connie.

"It was fun." "It was an interesting experience." The Green Paladins both stated.

"It wasn't as intense as flying a mechanical lion, but it was still neat," Connie stated. "So, where do that Gem Monsters go?"

"Oh, they're in a separate room in the temple," Steven stated. "But they're safe and sound."

"Well, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," Peridot told the others as she made her way to the lavatory; also known as her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was raiding the fridge; pulling out waffles and pancakes while Pearl stood next to her. Once the purple Gem was done, Pearl tapped her gemstone and materialized a jar of maple syrup; which Amethyst greedily snatched from her and poured on top of the food.

"I guess I better go find Lion to take you guys home," Steven stated to Connie and Katie.

"We'll tag along," Connie said as she, Steven and Pidge all headed out the front door, and down the stairway.

Steven and Connie strolled ahead of Pidge, who seemed to be purposefully walking behind them, as they heard the waves crash in the distance. As they walked, the two teens faces were flushed, and looked confused; as if they wanted to say something to the other but didn't know how. However, the awkward silence was broken by Steven, as he stopped in place. "What is wrong with us, Connie?" The Half-Gem asked.

"What do you mean?" Connie questioned; stopping as well.

"You and me." Steven clarified. "We both like each other. So, why do we have a hard time admitting it? Why do we keep making excuses for ourselves instead of just going for it, and seeing what happens?"

"I don't know," Connie admitted. "Maybe we're just scared of seeing where it could take us. We have a good friendship, and don't want to ruin it by trying to be more than friends."

"But we are more than friends," Steven stated. "You know what, no more excuses. Connie, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

The teenaged girl was surprised at first but eventually regained her composure. "I would love to, Steven," Connie answered. "But I'm grounded remember."

"Well… say you weren't grounded. What would we do for the date?" Steven asked with a blush.

"I don't know. Maybe get dinner?" Connie guessed as she blushed too.

"Then what?" Steven asked.

"Maybe go to one of Sour Cream's raves?" Connie guessed further.

"And after that?" Steven asked.

"No clue," Connie admitted. "We'd probably just kiss each other and call it a night."

"Well how about we save each other the time and kiss right now?" Steven questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Connie stated as she and Steven leaned in and locked lips; the two of them profoundly enjoying the feeling. Connie and Steven pull away from each other with stars in their eyes. "Well, this is better than dinner." They then resumed their passionate kiss.

As they continued to have their moment, they forgot Pidge was with them; who was currently giving the new couple a look that pretty much said, "About time." Meanwhile, back at the Beach House; Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot were watching them with similar looks as well.

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will feature what Homeworld and the Diamonds have been up to between the events of _Legendary Defenders_ and _The Rise of Lotor_.


	31. Chapter 31: The Black Star

Author's Note: This chapter takes place before _Rise of Lotor_ , but after _Back Home_.

* * *

"Blue!" Yellow Diamond called out as she walked through the halls of the Zoo with her Pearl by her side. "Blue, where are you?"

"Why, Yellow?" Blue Diamond's depressed voice asked.

"Blue, where are you?" Yellow loudly asked again.

"Why, Yellow? Why?" Blue's voice asked once more.

"Blue, please let me help!" Yellow begged.

"You didn't help me!" Blue's voice cried. "You didn't help me! You didn't help any of us!" At the end of the hall, Yellow saw a door where the voices seemed to originate from; growing louder by the second. "You didn't help me! You didn't help any of us! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US?" Yellow sprinted towards the door, leaving her pearl behind. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US?"

Yellow Diamond barged through the doors and was frozen and horror by what she found on the other side. It wasn't Pink's room like it should've been, it was Homeworld… in ruins. From where the Diamond stood, she saw Galra Dreadnaughts raining fire down onto towers, military fortifications, and other structures that enveloped the planet. Galra soldiers and sentries were poofing and gathering up Gems; then bringing them back to the ships. Yellow tried to do something to stop this, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stand and watch as she saw her home, her Authority, being razed. "No… no…" Yellow repeated to no avail.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US?" Blue's voice repeated as Yellow turned around to see Blue on her knees. Her physical form was breaking apart as she cried out, "YOU COULD'VE SAVED US! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ANY OF US? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ANY OF US? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME, YELLOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" Blue Diamond's body fizzled away until there was nothing, but her gemstone left.

"BLUE!" Yellow cried out. The gemstone of her sister was then placed into an antechamber, and doors closed. Then, the chamber started to rise and reveal itself to be the Galra's mechanical monster piloted by their Emperor. The robotic beast pulled out its weapon and struck the ground; sending a pulse of violet energy that engulfed everything in sight. "NO!" The blast eventually consumed Yellow Diamond, and there was nothing but darkness.

Suddenly, there was a faint, flickering pink glow in the distance. Yellow gasped in shock as she saw the light was emerging from Pink Diamond; a sword pierced through her cracked gemstone. The scared and saddened young Diamond looked up at Yellow, and as her physical form glitched, she sorrowfully asked, "Why didn't you save me, Yellow?"

"NO!" Yellow screamed and looked around. She was in her chambers back on Homeworld; they were completely intact and exactly how she left them.

"Are you all right, my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked her master with concern.

Yellow Diamond rubbed the temples of her forehead and let out a sigh. "It's nothing, Pearl." Yellow lied. It had been two months since Voltron slew the Galra Emperor. The last thing she remembered from that battle was that the Galra mech blasted Voltron away, so she attacked it with her Lion Slayer II's electrical blasts. And then engaged her opponent with her dual blades; only for the mechanical monstrosity to grab and rip the Homeworld mech into pieces. The attack was enough to poof her; because when she came to, her physical form was different.

She no longer had her helmet, which allowed her golden hair to be free and tied into a braid going down her back. Her coat was replaced with a brownish cloak that went down to her heels. The overall design of her new physical form was slicker and less bulky and ideal for more flexibility in her movement.

Yellow saw the destroyed remains of the Galra mech, and that the Lions of Voltron were scattered and inactive. A part of Yellow wanted to take this rare opportunity to destroy Voltron right there, but Lion Slayer II was low on power, and her main priority was Blue. She used whatever energy her mech had left to retrieve her still poofed sister and slowly make their way back to Homeworld. They were eventually found by Hessonite and were taken home.

Blue Diamond eventually reformed after a couple of weeks, but she was drastically changed by her experience; as well as Yellow. The Galra were leaderless and in chaos, and Yellow Diamond happily took advantage of that fact. However, coordinating attacks against the Galra, running her court, ensuring her colonies remained safe, and her concern with Blue's wellbeing has left her taxed. Over that last week, she's been falling asleep out of pure exhaustion, something that's never happened to her in her entire existence and awakening from that same nightmare. If it were not for the war, she'd give anything to spend a couple of days in the extraction chamber to relieve all the stress.

"Do have any updates on Lion Slayer II's repair?" Yellow Diamond asked her pearl.

"Yes, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl answered. "Lion Slayer II's damage was greater than the peridots or bismuths predicted. They are working day and night, but they have no projected date of completion."

"I don't care how long it takes, just tell them to make sure it's battle-ready." Yellow Diamond instructed.

"Of course, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl responded. "Oh, before I forget, you have an on-hold call from Aquamarine."

"Which aquamarine?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"The one from Blue Diamond's court, that you sent with two of your topazes." The pearl clarified. "To find the missing exhibits from the Zoo."

Yellow wanted to find the missing exhibits, believing that if Blue knows that something of Pink's survived the destruction of the Zoo, that it would cheer her up. "Very well." The frustrated monarch sighed; not in the mood to talk. "Patch her through."

Yellow Pearl goes to a console and activates a yellow holo-screen that brings up a video feed of a cherubic, bright cyan-blue Gem only about half the height of an Era-2 Peridot. She had navy blue eyes, no nose, and no chin-length, with cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. This aquamarine's attire consists of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, wrist-length gloves, knee-high socks, and dark blue flat shoes. Her gemstone's shaped like a teardrop and is located beneath her left eye. She was currently flying in front of the screen, where her petite water wings were on display. "'Allo, is anyone there?" The blue Gem asked in a snobbishly, high-pitched voice. "Am I comin' through clearly, your radiance?"

"Yes, I can see and hear you," Yellow answered.

"Ah, Yellow Diamond." Aquamarine began with a polite bow. "I wasn't sure if you were receivin' my transmissions. Your pearl 'as kept me on 'old for the past bloomin' 'our."

In the corner of Yellow Diamond's eye, she saw her pearl snicker; likely admitting that she enjoyed vexing the little Gem. "Now that you have my attention." Yellow Diamond began. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Again, your luminousness, I must say that your current physical form is quite beautiful…" Aquamarine began.

"I am swamped today, and in no mood for any brown-nosing." Yellow Diamond strictly began. "So, unless you have anything to report; tell me now, or I'll have the topazes that I sent to accompany you poof you for wasting my time."

"Oh, yes, o' course." Aquamarine stuttered. Aquamarines are one of the most high-ranking members of Homeworld society. However, because of their status, they can become arrogant, annoying, and suck-ups for no other reason than to raise that standing. So, occasionally, the Diamonds put the fear of God into them… or of Diamonds, to be exact; to remind them that their status doesn't make them completely untouchable.

"Well?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Right, right, right." Aquamarine restarted. "Ahem. I 'ad Topaz on deck one pilot the ship to… the former location o' the Zoo, while Topaz on deck two scanned the area for the energy trail o' the scattered Homeworld vessels. We lost the first one we locked onto, right, but we were able to find another trail and are currently pursuin' it. So, if evrythin' goes accordin' to plan, my Diamond will soon 'ave 'er wee organics back. Also, that 'as me wonderin'. If the Zoo is gone, where are we gonna stick 'em, then?"

"That isn't your concern." Yellow Diamond answered. "You are to find the exhibits and collect them. Do not contact me again until you have gathered some of them."

"Yes, your radiance," Aquamarine answered. "It'll be done, your radiance. Aquamarine out." With that, the transmission ended.

"Pearl." An irritated Yellow Diamond began. "Until I say otherwise, all non-essential communications to my comms unit are to be blocked."

"Yes, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl responded as she executed that command.

"Has there been any word from Hessonite on the status of our offensive?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"While she hasn't sent any video communications, we still have been receiving daily updates. My Diamond." The pearl answered. "And according to her, the offense is currently in our favor. Especially since the Galra are left leaderless, they have been less confident with their risks. Though, that is not to say they aren't going to… what's that human expression again? Put their tails between their legs."

"For every Gem they harvested and shattered, twice as many Galra will die for it." The Diamond whispered to herself. "Contact me if anything that requires my attention comes up, Pearl. Otherwise, I am to be left alone while I… check on her."

"Of course, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl sympathetically responded as she watched her master leave to talk with her sister.

* * *

The walk to Blue Diamond's palace felt longer than it was. Maybe it has something to do with Yellow's nervousness and worry for her sister. Blue didn't just change physically; she changed entirely. When she first reformed, Yellow ran over and hugged her; but something was wrong. Blue didn't hug her back. Nor did she cry, act scared from her experience, or smile from seeing her fellow Diamond or her court. Yellow thought she was simply acting stoic before her Gems, like how she used to be before what happened to Pink, nothing more. However, this was something different… something troubling…

Yellow finally arrived at the entrance to Blue's palace, which was guarded by two kyanites; Quartz Gems like jaspers and amethysts but are indigo in color. Blue always prided herself over her kyanites, and how well they form on her colonies. Or… well, she used to. The kyanites were armed with their spears as they stoically stood guard. "May we help you, your radiance?" The guard to the left asked.

"I'm here to see Blue Diamond," Yellow answered.

"Our apologies, but our Diamond doesn't wish to see anyone." The guard to the right explained.

"Well, this Diamond is ordering you to step aside," Yellow demanded in a more hostile tone. Kyanites are Gems loyal to a fault; refusing to take orders from any other Gem, any other Diamond, except for their own.

"We apologize once more, your radiance." Both kyanites begin. "But our Diamond doesn't wish to see anyone."

Flashes of electricity began to spark around Yellow's hands as her patience begins to grow thin. But then, the door quickly slid open as Blue Diamond's pearl promptly walked out. "Yellow Diamond, my Diamond requests your presence." The pearl stated with a bow. The kyanites looked at the slim Gem and stood down. Aside from their Diamond, their pearl is the only other Gems in all of Homeworld kyanites will equally take orders from. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Yellow Diamond responded as she stepped into the palace. She instantly caught on that the pearl was lying. A pearl lying would generally result in their immediate recycling to make a more efficient and honest pearl. However, Yellow was willing to let it slide this one time.

The interior of the palace was entirely blue, with statue walls and the original Era-1 symbol on the top of the door Yellow just walked through; as well as another on the door itself. "My Diamond is within her pool chamber." Blue Pearl told the yellow monarch.

"Thank you again, Pearl." Yellow Diamond acknowledged as she marched down the hall. "I should be able to help her through this."

"I hope so." Blue Pearl whispered to herself.

As Yellow Diamond walked down the corridor, she noticed the Walls watching her and whispering amongst themselves. However, after a sharp glare from the Diamond, they immediately shut their eyes closed and silenced themselves. Yellow eventually made her way to the entrance of the pools, which had another Era-1 Great Diamond Authority symbol on the middle of the door frame and noticed the Statue by the door looking directly at the Diamond before looking away. The interior of the pool chamber is a platform in the center surrounded by rivers, and a waterfall cascading down into them. In the center of the platform was a rectangular pool with three large steps and three large pipes under them, in which large streams of the river water flowed. Each of the corners of the pool was decorated with one of the four colors from the original Great Diamond Authority symbol.

Yellow noticed Blue kneeling before one of the waterfalls; her back turned away from the entrance. Blue Diamond's current physical form had done away with her beautiful long hair, with messy short hair in place of it. Her robe was replaced with a dark blue, knee-length strapless dress that exposed her shoulders and arms. And she was barefoot like a lapis lazuli. In comparison to Yellow's current attire, Blue's was rushed, and sloppy; very uncharacteristic of a Diamond. Especially one who has taken pride in beauty before.

"Pearl let you in, didn't she?" Blue Diamond muttered. "She's a sweet thing, isn't she? But too sweet for her own good."

"Blue…" Yellow began.

"It's all gone, Yellow." Blue continued to mutter. "Her Zoo, her amethysts, her rose quartzes. They're all gone. And there's nothing I can do... nothing I can do to change it."

"Blue, I just want to help you." Yellow honestly said.

"You can't help me, Yellow." Blue continued. "None of you can help me."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you went through," Yellow admitted. "But if you can help me…"

"Even if I explained it, you still wouldn't understand," Blue replied. "The Galra didn't just use me to power their weapon; they violated me. Parts of my being were stolen to power their war machine. My heart, my mind, my soul; they desecrated all that I was. All that I am."

"Then make me understand," Yellow said as she walked over to her sister; kneeling to her eye level. Blue had solid, black lines streaking down from her eyes down her cheeks; like running mascara. "Find a way to explain it to me or use your power on me. Make me feel what you feel."

"I can't," Blue told her sister. "I don't feel pain. I don't feel sadness. I don't feel anger. I don't feel joy." Blue looked directly into Yellow's eyes. "I don't feel anything anymore." Yellow didn't know how to respond to Blue. Helping Blue grieve over Pink was one thing, but this is something completely different. Something, not even the lustrous Yellow Diamond can fix. "I told you that you couldn't help me, Yellow. None of you can help me. I am broken beyond repair. So, please leave."

Yellow looked at her sister one last time before standing up; honoring her request as she proceeds to leave. Seeing Blue Diamond like that further reinforced Yellow's goal from here on out; the demise of every single Galra in the universe.

* * *

Blue Pearl walked Yellow Diamond out of Blue Diamond's palace and past the kyanites. "I bid you farewell, your radiance." Blue Pearl respectfully bowed to Yellow Diamond. However, before either the monarch or servant could even take a single step away from each other; a solid, white bubble floated down and landed in front of them. The bubble dissipated to reveal a pearl… White Diamond's most recent pearl.

This pearl wore a black top that resembled a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that leaves the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. Her hair was twisted into two buns that were held on the sides of her head, and she had the same crack-like scar that all of White's pearls had. Her gemstones located on the upper part of her navel and oval-shaped.

Blue Pearl quickly hid behind Yellow Diamond's heels upon recognizing the Gem. Both the monarch and servant knew her; she used to belong to Pink Diamond before White got her hands on her. Aside from being unnerved, Yellow was never really bothered by what White did to her pearls; but what White did to this one… it sickened her.

"Yellow Diamond." The pearl spoke. "My Diamond requests your presence."

Yellow looked away from the pearl. "I don't wish to see her." The Diamond answered and proceeded to walk; unaware that Blue Diamond's pearl was still holding onto her heel.

"Your cooperation isn't required." White Pearl stated as white bubble then manifested around her and the Diamond; flying away.

"Release me at once!" Yellow ordered the pearl as she kicked the bubble; doing nothing to it. It was then that Yellow Diamond realized Blue Diamond's pearl was with them as she fell off her heel. "I said, stop!"

The pearl continued to ignore the monarch until the bubble eventually came to a stop and dissipated. Yellow Diamond and Blue Pearl were forced to cover their eyes from the brightness of the room they were now in. "Ma chère (My dear), Yellow." White Diamond's voice began; with Yellow Diamond and Blue Pearl turning to the elegant leader of Homeworld. "Nice of you to drop by." White looked over and noticed Blue Pearl. "Ah, et nous avons aussi un invité non invité. (Ah, and we have an uninvited guest as well)."

"Shall I remover her, my Diamond?" White Pearl asked of her master.

"Non, non (No, no)." White Diamond responded with that smile on her face. "Her presence is of no consequence. You are dismissed, Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond." White Pearl acknowledged before phasing out of the room.

"What do you want, White." Yellow disrespectfully said to her mother; catching her off guard.

"It's "How may I serve you, my Paragon." White corrected with slight irritation in her tone. "Nous discuterons de votre manque de respect à un autre moment (We'll discuss your lack of respect at another time). I have an assignment that I wish for you to undertake." Yellow just remained silent and scowled at White. "Reliable sources from my court have discovered something of interest that could benefit the Diamond Authority. Quelque chose que je veux que vous obteniez pour moi (Something I want you to get for me)."

"Well…" Yellow Diamond began as she looked directly at her mother. "If it's so important, go get it yourself."

"Excuse-toi (Excuse you)." White Diamond said in complete surprise, as her smile twisted into a frown. "This isn't a request. This is an order."

"Why should I do anything for you when you did nothing for Blue?" Yellow questioned. "Surely, the great White Diamond would've known that her daughter was in the hands of the Galra; for she claims to see and know all. Or was she not that important to your grand, universal design."

"Oh, pauvre (Oh, poor) Yellow... your impurities absorb all the blue in her light," White said as her smile returned and she walked towards her resentful daughter; proceeding to rub her elongated fingers across the surface of her gemstone in an uncouth manner. One that made her pull back and shudder. White then chuckled at Yellow's reaction. "Tu es si fort, mais si faible quand il s'agit d'elle (You're so strong, but so weak when it comes to her). And Blue… poor little Blue, her impurities soak up all the warmth in her spectrum. She thinks she needs you. Ou avez-vous besoin de vous (Or did need you). Just like she thought she needed Pink."

"Go to Hell, White." Yellow bitterly responded.

"Vous savez, je peux vous faire faire ce que je veux (You know, I can make you do what I want)." An impatiently growing White threatened with a scowl as her eyes began to glow brighter.

Yellow's eyes widened in fear and backed up but stopped upon quickly reaching a realization. "Then why didn't you use your power on me earlier?" The Yellow monarch asked. "If I'm as weak as you say I am. No, you need me this way." The bright lights then disappeared from White Diamond's eyes; proving Yellow's point. "That's what I thought. How does it feel not being in control anymore?"

"Tout le monde veut toujours quelque chose (Everyone always wants something)." White began in a more collected tone; smiling once more. "And I know you, my dear Yellow. So what you'd want from me in return."

"There is nothing I'd want from you." Yellow Diamond bit back.

"Au contraire, il y a (On the contrary, there is)," White stated as she leaned in closer to Yellow's face. "Ma chère (My dear), Yellow… you may have control of the Diamond Authority's military forces, but even their numbers pale in comparison to the number of Gems I control." Yellow averted White's gaze in admittance to that fact. "I have more Gems in my court than yours, Blue's and Pink's combined. Tous fidèles à moi et moi seul (All loyal to me, and me alone)."

"And your point?" An irked Yellow Diamond questioned.

"What would you say if I offered to give you control of half of my Gem's for your war effort?" White offered; seeing the intrigue in Yellow's eyes. "All you have to do is fetch what I want. C'est une offre plutôt tentante (It's quite the tempting offer). Wouldn't you agree?"

Yellow knew that White was appealing to her desires, but she also had to admit that an increase in her armed forces will achieve her goals far quicker. "I expect my soldiers when I return," Yellow stated and proceeded to head to the exit. "I'll get my ship prepared."

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire (That won't be necessary)," White spoke up. "I think I have something you'll appreciate more. Si tu me suis (If you'll follow me)." White lead Yellow further into the room and placed her hand on a wall. The molecules of surface began to spread apart and reveal a forge where a sleekly designed, advanced ebony starship the size of a Diamond ship was being worked on by multiple bismuths and peridots. "Large enough to carry two Diamonds, a bridge crew, and an attack force. It has experimental wormhole technology that makes even our fastest ships obsolete in comparison. Its primary weapons system are quantum beam cannons. And its secondary weapons are a pair of neutron fusion cannons that have enough force to push any ship they hit out of orbit. Defensive capabilities include the same amount of hull protection as your Lion Slayer and a solar-magnetic shielding that can match the same defensive levels as a particle barrier. Not to mention that the ship is also large enough to carry plenty of smaller vessels; Sun Incinerators, Destiny Destroyers, Roaming Eyes, and others of the like. As well as a powerful tractor beam. I call it the _Étoile Noire_. The _Black Star_. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas (Impressive, is it not)?"

Yellow just looked at the ship in pure amazement. In all her life of having weapons and vehicles constructed for Homeworld, never has she seen something like this before. "Well, color me impressed," Yellow admitted.

"Gather all the Gem's you believe to be suited for the mission," White ordered her daughter. "My pearl will be accompanying you to give you the rest of the details and update me on the status of the mission. Nous ne voudrions pas que ma foi actuelle en toi soit brisée, n'est-ce pas (We wouldn't want any faith I currently have in you to be broken, would we)?"

"I'll have to recall some Gems back to Homeworld, but consider your task complete," Yellow stated. "Now, if we're done. I want to leave here."

"Très bien mon cher (Very good, my dear), Yellow," White said as she summoned a bubble to take Yellow Diamond and Blue Pearl out of her palace. "Vraiment très bien (Very good, indeed)."

* * *

"Seeing a beauty like this is worth being called back from the frontlines." Hessonite ostentatiously stated as she stared at the _Black Star_ in awe. Standing alongside many other Gems; including nephrites, jaspers, rubies, and amethysts.

"It is quite a marvel in Homeworld engineering." A peridot with cube-like hair, a set of limb enhancers; with her gemstone being located where her left eye would be, stated.

"Size and looks won't do you good if it's not all that reliable." Emerald voiced. "It's the first of its kind after all. We don't know if it'll work."

"Oh, please." Aquamarine scoffed. "White Diamond oversaw the construction o' this ship, 'erself. And our Paragon is never wrong."

"Question: if aquamarines had noses, would they all be brown?" Emerald responded with a chuckle; irking the little blue Gem.

"If the situation didn't require your presence, I'd 'ave you recycled for that chuffin' remark," Aquamarine replied, with a hint of intimidation in her tone.

"Enough, you two," Hessonite spoke up authoritatively. "You're high-ranking Gems squabbling amongst yourselves like newly emerged rubies. We're on the same side."

"Ugh, military types like you are no fun. Follow protocol this, chain o' command that. It's so dreadfully dull." Aquamarine grouched. "Eh, at least your tolerable when you don't 'ave a go on, and just follow orders. Ain't that right, Topaz?" The little blue Gem turned to her topaz guards only to see them cowering from something. "What is it that got you boulders frightened?"

"Her." One of the two topazes answered; pointing right at White Diamond's pearl in the corner.

"Who invited the mannequin?" Emerald whispered to her mentor, Hessonite.

"I believe our Diamond will answer that for us," Hessonite stated; turning forward to face the yellow monarch as she stepped out to address her Gems. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl accompanying her.

"My Gems. My loyal Gems." Yellow Diamond began. "I have summoned you all here because we are to undertake an assignment of the utmost importance. A task given to me by our Paragon, White Diamond herself. Her pearl will display the full details of this assignment. But we have a ship, the _Black Star_ , another generous gift from our mighty ruler of all. With its power, and your loyalty combined. We shall carry out this mission in the name of the Homeworld."

"In the name of Homeworld!" All the Gems repeated as they saluted the Diamond.

White Diamond's pearl then levitated in front of the crowd and Yellow Diamond, as a holographic projection materialized from the gemstone on her belly. "Our Paragon's agents have discovered a source of power we've known about for a while but could never get our hands on. Until today." The pearl explained as the hologram changed into a nebula. "Within this nebula lies that source of power. If we were able to find it, then it is likely the Galra have too. Our mission, from our Paragon, is to gather this power source; which her agents have stated could bring the Diamond Authority to a new era of power. Era-3."

"All of you are to take posts you'd normally would on any other ship." Yellow Diamond stated. "I already have my bridge crew chosen. My pearl, White Diamond's pearl, and Blue Diamond's pearl will escort you the bridge; where I'll be waiting. All of you are to board now; we are leaving immediately." The doors to the _Black Star_ opened and Yellow Diamond stepped in with the rest of the Gems following behind.

Yellow made her way to the bridge, with the pearls behind her, and behind them, her bridge officers. Hessonite as her second-in-command. The peridot with the cubic appearance as the technological officer. Aquamarine as analyst officer. Emerald as primary helm officer. The topazes as security officers. And the pearls, excluding White's, as their usual positions; servants to the others. Yellow took her seat at the command chair.

"All Gems are settled into position, and are ready for take off at your command, my Diamond," Emerald informed her master.

"Take us out, Emerald," Yellow ordered. "Once we are a safe distance away from Homeworld, activate our ships wormhole capabilities."

"Yes, my Diamond," Emerald responded as she activated the ship. The engines began to roar to life as every Gem onboard felt the momentum. "Anti-Gravity connectors are online. Thrusters are primed. We're heading out."

The _Black Star_ shot right into outer space; leaving the atmosphere in just a matter of seconds as they continued flying in the same direction. "My Diamond, we are out of Homeworld's range." The peridot stated from her console.

"Activate the wormhole." Yellow Diamond ordered.

"Yes, my Diamond. The coordinates have been entered." The peridot replied as she entered the command codes. A bright white beam of energy began to build up in front of the _Black Star_ and fired out into the distance. The beam then spun around like spiral until it tore a rift within space and the ship flies through it before closing.

* * *

The _Black Star_ reemerges from the wormhole into the heart of the nebula. A journey that would've taken hours or days was made within seconds. "Status report," Yellow ordered her Gems.

"Everything is as it should be, my Diamond." The peridot answered.

"I'm sure our Paragon, will be thrilled to learn that our first wormhole test was a resounding success." White Pearl stated.

"My Diamond, our scans are indicating the energy source is ahead of us," Emerald informed. "The energy feedback… I've never seen anything like it before. However, it is powerful."

"Can we contain it?" Yellow asked.

"Maybe a small amount of it." Emerald guessed. "Just enough to haul back to Homeworld, but the readings are weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was alive."

"While I doubt it's a living creature, my apprentice does have a point," Hessonite stated. "We should just grab what we need."

"Do whatever you must, as long as our Paragon's will is carried out." White Pearl stated.

"Divert non-essential power to our solar-magnetic shielding, and engines," Yellow ordered. "Get as close to it as you can."

"Yes, my Diamond," Emerald responded as the _Black Star_ flew forward and further into the nebula. They maintained their current course while thunder and lightning generated from inside the space storm. "We're approaching the energy source. It should be right in front of us at any moment."

"Keep your current heading," Yellow ordered.

"Wait… something's going on." Emerald said.

"What is it now?" Aquamarine asked as she flew over to Emerald console with her tiny water wings.

"What's wrong?" Hessonite asked her apprentice.

"If I'm reading this right, we're not getting closer to it," Emerald stated. "It's getting closer to us."

Suddenly, something began to move on the _Black Star's_ view screen and getting closer like the green Gem said. "Magnify, I want a better look." Yellow Diamond ordered while the peridot carried it out.

The screen zoomed in to reveal what it was. It looked like a black ship. A black so deep that it would make one's eyes slide off it. It would've been invisible to naked eyes without the shimmering, violet veins that surged around its form. It was almost like an insect, or an arachnid to be specific; while being just as ugly. It was as big the _Black Star,_ and every time it moved closer, its engines wailed like a painful scream in an endless void of darkness. No one on board the Homeworld vessel knew what it was, except that it wasn't Galra.

"What sort of ship is that?" Aquamarine asked.

"I'm unable to identify it," Emerald stated. "It's like it's organic and technological, and that energy source is coming from it."

"My Diamond, it appears to be charging its weapons!" The peridot pointed out.

"Get primary and secondary weapons online!" Yellow ordered.

"It's firing!" The peridot informed.

Violet energy began to build up around the tip of one of the ship's "legs;" which then fires a massive surge of dark lightning at the _Black Star_. The blast struck the solar-magnetic shielding; doing some damage, but not enough to disable it. The electricity surged across every piece of technology within the _Black Star_ 's bridge, forcing the Gems to back away from them in surprise. However, those who were touched by the lightning felt an odd sensation as if the lightning was absorbing some of their energy. Once the surge ended, they returned to their positions.

"My Diamond, quantum beam cannons, and neutron fusion cannons are online," Emerald informed.

"Divide all power to weapons, defenses, and mobility," Yellow ordered. "We don't want to get by that thing again. Use the quantum beam cannon to slice off one of its legs. That should be enough for White."

The quantum beam fired at the ship and managed to slice off a little bit of its front leg; which provoked the creature/ship into attacking with more of its dark lightning. Emerald piloted the _Black Star_ to avoid as much of the lightning bolts as she could as best as she could. If it weren't for the solar-magnetic barrier, every single Gem on the ship would've been drained of their energy until they were nothing but lifeless rocks.

"My Diamond, the _Black Star_ isn't able to keep this up forever," Hessonite stated. "We should grab what we came for and get out of here."

"I agree." Yellow concurred. "Fire the neutron fusion cannons at it first; putting some distance between us and it. Then activate the tractor beam to grab our sample. Once it's onboard wormhole us out of here."

"Yes, my Diamond." Emerald and the peridot both acknowledged as she let loose a small volley of blasts from the neutron fusion cannons.

The blast hit and did as they were said to be capable of; strike a ship with enough force to push it out of its current orbit. "I'm activating the tractor beam, now." The peridot informed as Emerald brought the _Black Star_ close enough to the sample and drew it into the ship. "The sample is secure. And it appears our enemy is recovering from our attack."

"Activate the wormhole and return us to Homeworld!" Yellow ordered.

"It's already done, my Diamond." The peridot responded as she entered the command codes. A bright white beam of energy began to build up in front of the _Black Star_ and fired out into the distance. The energy beam then spun around like spiral until it tore a rift within space. Emerald increased the ships speed as they flew right through it and closing before the creature/ship could reach them.

* * *

White Pearl's bubble phased right into the room and dissipated to drop off Yellow Diamond; who was carrying a container with the gather energy source. "Bienvenue (Welcome back), Yellow." White Diamond greeted her daughter. "I see you were successful in your assignment. Je savais que tu serais capable de gérer ça (I knew you'd be able to handle it)." White extended left hand forward and telekinetically dragged the container to her. "And as promised, you'll have my Gems at your disposal."

"Did you know?" Yellow questioned her Paragon.

"Ca c'était quoi (What was that)?" White asked.

"The ship… that thing…" Yellow clarified. "Did you know it was out there?" White remained silent as she observed the contents of the container. "You did know. You knew it was in the nebula, and you damn well knew what it was capable of doing."

"I gave the _Black Star_ ¸ did I not?" White reminded. "And are my sources correct that you sustained no casualties. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous dérange tellement, ma chérie (So what is it that bothers you so much, my dear)?"

"What bothers me is your carelessness, and apparent inability to accept that we are not the sole great power in this universe." Yellow ranted. "You're so deep inside your own head that you don't even know what is going out there, do you? We have enemies in all directions; Voltron, the Galra, and now these things. We can't overestimate our power anymore. Your pearl told us that stuff you're holding is going to bring us to Era-3. How's it going to do that?"

"Avez-vous fini (Are you finished)?" White asked in a tone of annoyance.

"Far from it." Yellow bitterly responded. "I'm giving command of the _Black Star_ over to Hessonite. She'll use it to continue the war effort while Lion Slayer II's repairs continue. You can have your little mannequin keep an eye on the ship if you want."

"Oh, j'ai l'intention de (Oh, I intend to)," White responded. "Now, I think we can both agree that we're busy. I'll have my pearl escort you out. Bonne chance dans ta petite guerre (Good luck in your little war). Remove her, Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond." White Pearl stated as another bubble then manifested around her and Yellow Diamond; flying them out of White's palace.

Once they were gone, White Diamond inspected the canister more closely and could feel the energy surrounding it throughout her physical form. It had all the same properties as what gives Gems life; Quintessence, as the organics call it. However, there is something vastly different about it. Something… darker.

* * *

Author's Note: The _Black Star_ is based off the White Star from _Babylon 5._ The enemy creature/ship in this chapter is based off the Shadow Vessel from _B5_ as well. And the cubic Peridot is Squaridot from _Save the Light_ , for those who were wondering.


	32. Chapter 32: Room for Rubies

Author's Note: This chapter takes place before _Rise of Lotor,_ but after _The Black Star._ And the next chapter will take place after _Rise of Lotor;_ continuing the story.

* * *

"Hello there, I am Princess Allura of Altea, the daughter of King Alfor and one of the leaders of the Voltron Coalition. And I welcome you to my first vlog. Stevonnie, Amethyst, Keith, and Peridot had fun, and seemed relaxed, making theirs; so, I figured I would give it a try too.

I think the first thing usually done during one these is to talk a little bit about myself; you already know I'm a Princess and who my father is. I think one thing worth mentioning is, while I don't look it, I am over 10,000 years old, but most of that time was spent cryogenically frozen. He-he… But at least I wasn't alone on that journey.

My cousin, Prince Lance, and my royal advisor, Coran were frozen along with me; they would look after me and help me through the strange yet familiar world I would find myself in when I awoke. And I guess some things never change after ten millennia or so. Coran is still the eccentrically loveable, and reliable, goofball that helped raised my cousin and I. And when he first woke up, Lance was still the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" now as he was back then; but I will admit that he has matured a lot since then. Like with his relationship with Katie; even though they've just started dating, he has taken the role of being her suitor seriously.

I believe this would be an excellent time to mention the other family I've grown to know following my awakening; the Paladins of Voltron, themselves. There is Voltron's second-in-command, or right hand, as I should say, Keith. I will admit I was skeptical of… no, in all honesty, hated Keith the first time I met him. I let my anger over the Galra blind me from a brave young man who was nothing like the Galra who served Zarkon, and I am glad to have given him that chance. He has fought against Zarkon's forces since he was a child, and at times, it shows. But despite rough exterior, he has a softer side that's slowly been coming out. I think he needs us as much as we need him. And not as just soldiers.

Then there are the young ones of the group: Steven, Connie, and Katie; whom, I mentioned earlier. They are currently back on Earth; but they've stopped by occasionally to help, before returning to their home. After everything, I can understand why. They may be the youngest of the Paladins, but they've accomplished so much; sometimes I forget that they are still children. But they wouldn't be here because of me; I singlehandedly drafted them into a war that they didn't even know about at the time. They have families, loved ones, and their whole lives ahead of them, and if anything were to happen… it would be on me.

There's also the Crystal Gems. I'll admit, they were… odd, when I first met them. But they are some of the kindest, most caring people I've met. Two of them are Paladins after all, well Peridot's technically Katie's co-pilot, but I think you get the point.

There is also Katie's brother, Matthew; he's been a great support in our endeavor. Along with the Crystal Gem, Bismuth, who we weren't entirely sure was our friend at first. But they've helped keep the castle functioning and prepared for the next battle to come.

Then there… was Takashi Shirogane, the Paladin of the Black Lion. He was the very definition of a leader. Strong, brave, compassionate, and willing to do the right thing; no matter how dangerous it may be. He had led the Voltron Force through our fiercest battles, and to our victory against Zarkon, where he… None of us know what happened to him; we're still holding out hope that we'll find him, but it's been three phoebs… with still no signs…

Being honest, I've made many decisions I've come to regret; decisions that resulted in the loss of loved ones, and that I'll have to live with. But I'm not as worried for them as I once was. They have all proven themselves far more capable than I would've believed. And if Shiro is out there somewhere, we'll bring him home… I can see why the others do this; it was quite therapeutic."

* * *

"There… goes… another… one." Fluorite said as she, the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite and Padparadscha watched shooting stars pass by Olkarion's night sky from a window of the still under repair Castle of Lions. "Someone… has… to… make… a… wish… now."

"What for?" A confused Rhodonite asked.

"We don't know?" The right side of Rutile admitted. "It's just something Steven told us about." The left side of Rutile stated.

"How wonderful!" Padparadscha perked up. "Another shooting star is going to pass by."

"So, how do we do this?" Rhodonite questioned.

"Well, Steven said we had to close our eyes." The left side of Rutile said as the twins closed their eyes. "Then we make a wish. But we can't tell anyone what that wish is."

"Why not?" Rhodonite questioned again.

The right side of Rutile was about to speak up but found herself lost for words. "I… don't know." She admitted. "But Steven just said it's a fun, human pastime."

"Eh, it still doesn't make sense to me; but I'll give it a try," Rhodonite said as she, the Rutile Twins, Fluorite, and possibly Padparadscha, closed their eyes. The family of "off-colors" just stood there, enjoying the moment of silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Padparadscha excitedly shouted with a bashful look. "I foresee Rhodonite wishing for another shooting star so that I could make a wish."

"That… is… so… sweet." Fluorite told the ruby and pearl fusion; making her blush.

"Hey, you four." Bismuth began as she walked up from behind; with the Gems turning to greet their friend. "What are you all doing?"

"Oh, hey, Bismuth." The left side of Rutile greeted. "We're just watching some shooting stars."

"And making wishes," Rhodonite added.

"It… is… quite… relaxing." Fluorite said. "Do… you… want… to… join… us?"

"Bismuth's here," Padparadscha spoke.

"Thanks, but that's not why I'm here." Bismuth said. "I need you back in engineering, Fluorite."

"Of… course. I'll… be… right… there." The massive Fusion said as she followed Bismuth down. After Zarkon was defeated and the castle was in drastic need of repairs; the "off-color" Gems and Voltron Coalition discovered that Fluorite is rather adept at engineering. Despite the fact, she's never worked on any ship before.

"Oh, and Rutile." Bismuth spoke up.

"Yes." The Twins said at the same time.

"Allura told me to tell you that she wants to see you about something." Bismuth passed on. "She's in the control room."

"We'll get right on it." The left body of Rutile assured as she rushed off.

"Oh, and Rhodonite; could you count everything out in the cargo bay?" Bismuth requested. "The Princess wants to be sure that we have enough supplies for the rest of the crew."

"Oh, of course," Rhodonite assured as she scooped Padparadscha up into her arms. "I guess I'll see you guys later." The Fusion then walked towards and through the nearest door.

"I predict that we'll be leaving the room," Padparadscha said just mere moments before the automated door behind the two Gems closed.

* * *

While she was listing off all the much-needed supplies with a digital pad; Rhodonite ended up taking her eyes off Padparadscha. Seeing that there wasn't much for her to do, the "off-colored" sapphire decided to wander around the cargo bay on her own. The other "off-colors" don't trust leaving Padparadscha on her own, but she wasn't going anywhere too far from Rhodonite. She wanted enough space for some free exploring, but also didn't want to give the motherly Gem a metaphorical heart attack if she got lost.

Padparadscha continued to wander through the cargo bay; passing by different crates of different sizes and containing different kinds of supplies. As she explored, she eventually came across something that stood out among everything else. Four bubbles were floating above her, two grey ones and two green ones, and it looked like they had gemstones inside them. Being the curious little sapphire that she is, Padparadscha decided to investigate. She found and pushed a lighter crate just below the bubbles and climbed on top to reach them.

Padparadscha reached for the green bubble closest to her and carefully examined it; a part of her was wondering who this Gem was and why she's in a bubble, to begin with. Only to accidently pop it.

"Ah!" Padparadscha gasped upon accidentally bursting the bubble, and before the gemstone even hit the ground, its physical form began manifesting. The "off-colored" sapphire took a step back in reaction, forgetting that she was on a crate and began to fall. However, just then, the still-forming Gem instinctively reached forward to catch her; pulling Padparadscha up at the same time her physical form takes shape. She was a ruby with burgundy complexion, a rushed mishmash of a uniform that was a mixture of maroons and browns, and her gemstone was located on her thigh. The near-fall swept Padparascha's bangs to the side and exposed her big, beige-orange eyeball; which stared right into the ruby's own eyes, and her staring back.

"Um… hi…" The ruby said; flustered and blushing.

"PADPARADSCHA!" Rhodonite shrieked with fear; making the ruby and sapphire jump and fall in surprise. This accidentally caused the two Gems to hit and pop the other bubbles, with the other ruby gemstones landing on the ground. The "off-color" Fusion sprinted to and picked up the little sapphire before running to the nearest control panel; opening a comm channel to the entire castle. "This is Rhodonite in the cargo bay; we have an intruder alert!"

The ruby gemstones began to glow as they took their shapes as well. The first ruby to form had an orangish-red complexion and a rushed mishmash of a uniform too, with her gemstone on her arm. She jumped around while making fighting poses. "You'll pay for that, you organic… scum?" The confused ruby looked around. "What the jank! Where am I?" The angry ruby continued to look around and noticed the timid ruby lying on the ground. "Newbie, where are we?"

"Uh… I don't… know?" The ruby admitted as she sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I just… woke up… and…"

The next ruby to take her form had a cherry-red complexion and similar uniform to the others, but hers was backless, with her gemstone located on her belly. This ruby looked around and gasped with giddy excitement. "Yay, we're out of the stomach!" She cheered.

The last ruby to form had an average-red complexion and a mishmash of uniform that looked more like suspenders compared to the others, and her gemstone was located on her chest. She looked around the area with as much confusion and suspicion as the other rubies. "Can one of you tell me where we are?" She commanded.

However, before any of them could react, a small squad of Olkari and land walking Mer-people emerged through a nearby room and pointed their weapons at the four Gems. "Don't move!" One of the Mer ordered.

The ruby with the gemstone on her arm was ready to fight them, but the ruby with the chest gem put her hands on her shoulder. "Stand down, soldier." She ordered. "We're outnumbered and outgunned here."

* * *

"The rubies." Bismuth said in surprise as she, Allura, Lance, Coran, Ryner and the rest of the "off-colors" looked at the currently detained Gems. "I completely forgot we had them bubbled, to be honest."

"Okay." Lance began as he pointed at and listed off the rubies from right to left. "Leggy, Army, Navy, and Doc. Is that right?"

"I believe those were the nicknames Steven had for them, yes," Coran answered the Prince.

"Where's Cut-4ND?" Doc questioned. "Where's one of my soldiers?"

"There is supposed to be five of us in total," Navy said.

"Five rubies!" Army affirmed while clutching her fist; while Leggy was counting her fingers.

"I think she's talking about Eyeball?" Bismuth guessed.

"If you hurt one of my soldiers, I swear that I will…" Doc began to threaten.

"Please calm yourself," Allura said. "We did not hurt your friend."

"Then, where is she?" Army loudly spoke up.

"We lost her gemstone in the weblum." Bismuth answered. "We don't know where she is… or how she is."

"Nothing satisfies you Crystal Gems, does it?" Doc questioned. "It's bad enough we lost Earth and a Diamond to you. But you continue to interfere with us outside that dumb rock's solar system."

"Look, we just want to know how you got out of your bubbles," Lance stated. "We'll figure out what comes next after that."

"You should be talking to the newbie then," Army said; pointing at Leggy. "She was out before the rest of us."

"Well… I… uh…" Leggy began; lost for words.

"It was my fault," Padparadscha spoke up. "I foresaw you questioning the ruby called Leggy, but it was my fault she got free."

"What?" Rhodonite gasped.

"I got up on a crate to look at the bubble when I popped it by accident. I almost fell, but Leggy caught me." The sapphire continued to explain. "Then Rhodonite screamed, and we accidentally fell and popped the other bubbles."

"I screamed because that Homeworld Ruby was going to crack you," Rhodonite stated.

"What?" Leggy responded in surprise. "No, I wasn't."

"She tried to crack the sapphire?" Army asked; trying to hold back her giggles. "Come on; she could barely bring herself to hurt a pebble."

"Yeah. It's true." Leggy admitted. "They're so cute."

"The ruby is telling the truth," Padparadscha stated.

"Padparadscha… has… never… told… a… lie… in… her… life." Fluorite stated. "If… she… claims… the… ruby… was… not… going… to… harm… her, it… may… be… the… truth."

"Now, with that cleared up, that only leaves one question," Coran stated. "What do we do with them?"

"I'm rather uncomfortable with keeping them in bubbles," Allura admitted.

"We could poof them, drop them off on a planet, and let Homeworld pick them up." Bismuth voiced.

"Oh, please! Oh, please! Don't do that!" Navy begged with big, sad eyes. "Don't send us back to Homeworld!"

"Why not, I thought you'd be happy to go back to Homeworld?" A confused Lance asked.

"Normally, we would," Doc spoke up. "But if we go back to Homeworld failing our previous mission, we'll get a repeat of what happened last time."

"And what would that be?" Ryner spoke.

"Well, there used to be eight of us." Doc began. "But after we failed a mission. The Diamonds let three of us go."

"So, they were reassigned," Lance said. "We don't see what…"

"You don't understand. When the Diamonds let a Gem go, they "let them go." Doc rephrased; dragging her finger across her neck for emphasis. "The only reason we're still alive now was because Yellow Diamond was in a good mood back then."

"This may be the least popular alternative, but why not let them stay on Olkarion?" Ryner voiced.

"You can't be serious?" Bismuth questioned.

"I find more peace in that, in comparison to knowingly sending them to their deaths." The Olkari stated.

"And what makes you think they'll want to stay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, we'd rather bust some heads!" Army roared.

"But we would likely get bubbled again if we did that." Doc pointed out. "Or worse, shattered."

"Hey, if we're cracked Gems anyway, I say we go down swinging!" Army replied as she flexed her arms.

"But… maybe we… we could try." Leggy spoke up.

"Try what?" Doc asked the young ruby.

"Try living here." Leggy clarified.

"Living with organics." Army stated. "That sounds like something "off-colors" or Crystal Gems would do."

"I foresee a discussion over the rubies staying here. And I agree." Padparadscha spoke up. "They're like Peridot. She once served Homeworld, but over time, she left and became a Crystal Gem. And without her help, we wouldn't be here. Plus, they seem nice."

"Hey, thanks," Navy spoke up.

"That is true." The right body of Rutile admitted. "If Peridot could change, then I don't see why they can't." The left body of Rutile said.

"Well, I'm not babysitting them. I have a castle to fix." Bismuth voiced.

"And Lance, Coran, Ryner and I have, as the humans say, "have a lot on our plates." Allura stated; before turning to the "off-colors."

"Why us?" Rhodonite asked.

"It would make sense," Ryner said. "It took time, but you were able to live on Olkarion without trouble. You would be the best teachers for the rubies. And something tells me Padparadscha would agree."

"I predict the Ryner is going to state the obvious." Padparadscha quickly replied.

"Hm. All right, we'll give it a shot." An unsure Rhodonite replied.

"I think you should start outside the castle." Bismuth suggested. "I don't want them getting any bright ideas of sneaking into a hangar and stealing a ship."

"I'll have some of my guards escort them." Ryner assured before turning her attention to the "off-colors." "The rest is up to you."

* * *

"Ugh. The ground is so soft and moist." Doc complained as she, the rubies and the "off-colors" trod across the planet's soil. "How can you stand it?"

"It wasn't easy at first." The left body of Rutile stated. "But we got used to it over time." The right body of Rutile answered.

"I like it!" Navy shouted in a cheery tone.

"Here… on… Olkarion, we… learned… of… the… value… of… life. And… the… how… sacred… it… is." Fluorite explained. "Everything… works… in… an… ever-changing… cycle."

"What does that even mean?" Army questioned.

"Well, Ryner described it to us, like this." Rhodonite began. "She told us that the universe is all, and we are one. Existence's ability to move forward is dependent on this truth. The universe may be infinite, but little think like structures, planets, and beings; Gem and organic, are what keeps it going. If someone dies, the world continues. That person will decompose and become nutrients for the plants. Herbivores will eat those plants, and in turn, the carnivores will eat them. Eventually, the carnivores and it stars all over again. The universe is always moving forward, a constant cycle. It is the one thing that binds all together. That is life itself. One is all, and all is one."

"Woah," Leggy said with a look of fascination.

"Don't listen to that rubbish, newbie," Army said. "It's a bunch of organic nonsense."

"It took us a while to believe it, too." The right body of Rutile stated. "But now, we try to live by it to the best of our abilities." The left body of Rutile added.

Suddenly, droplets of water began to hit the Gems gently. "We're under attack!" Doc shouted as she and the other rubies gathered together in a defensive position. The droplets start to come down faster.

"It's okay; it's just rain," Rhodonite assured.

"Rain?" The rubies questioned.

"A natural thing that happens here," Rhodonite explained. "This planet has weather, which can be confusing sometimes. But it's a part of the cycle."

"Oh, the sky is crying!" A giddy Navy said as she danced around in it.

"It… kind of feels nice." Doc admitted.

"It's not that bad." Army reluctantly said.

"Wow." Is all Leggy could mutter with whimsy.

"I predict that it is going to rain!" A drenched Padparadscha exclaimed.

"Come… now, let's… get… inside." Fluorite advised as she used her massive body to shield the others as they continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" Leggy asked.

"To the house," Rhodonite answered. The group kept marching forward until they came across a large, metallic structure located in the middle of a forest; on the left corner was a scratched-out symbol of the Galra Empire.

"What is this place?" Doc asked.

"When the Galra occupied Olkarion, they began building cities over the green." The left body of Rutile explained. "When they were kicked out, they Olkari started removing them." The right body of Rutile concluded.

"But when we were brought to Olkarion, Ryner decided to leave this one intact to be our new home." Rhodonite explained as the "off-colors" showed the rubies inside. There were multiple inactive consoles, some chairs, and tables; but it was mostly empty.

"So, what do you do in… in this "house" of yours?" Leggy shyly asked.

"Well, it's a place where we can keep to ourselves," Rhodonite explained. "And try some… organic things."

"Like sleeping." The right body of Rutile said. "We don't have to do it, but we like to do it." The left body of Rutile continued. "And snore." The right body joked. "I do not snore." The left body protested. "Yes, you do." The right body rebuked. "How would you know?" The left body began to complain but then pouted upon realizing that it was a stupid question.

The sky thundered as the rain poured down even harder. "I think it would be best to stay inside for the night," Rhodonite suggested. "The sun should be up in a few hours. And in the morning, we'll show you the rest of what Olkarion can offer."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day._**

"What are they doing?" Leggy asked the "off-colors" as they pass by Olkari working in the fields.

"They're… farming." Fluorite answered. "Growing… food… for… consumption."

"It's like Kindergarten for vegetables." Rhodonite simplified.

"Oh," Navy uttered with intrigue.

The group of Gems pass by the farm and come up to the Castle of Lions; with Bismuth, some Olkari, and Balmerans repairing the outside. "Oh, hey, you guys." The Crystal Gem greeted. "How goes the tour."

"I think we're making progress." The right body of Rutile stated. "They haven't tried to punch anything or run away yet." The left body of Rutile added.

"Well, that's good to hear." Bismuth said as she began welding some metal on to the side of the castle; only for it fall of almost immediately. "Damn, this Altean metal is stubborn."

"What's wrong?" Rhodonite asked.

"Every time I try to weld a new piece of metal near the Altean metal, it just won't stay in place." Bismuth explained. "And I've been using maximum heat."

"I don't think the heat is the problem," Army spoke up. "It's how your welding it that is."

"Excuse me?" Bismuth asked.

"It's not a matter of how you should weld it, but more of where to weld it." Army continued. "The metal your using keeps falling off the intact metal, but it could be that the metal can't merge with others in certain places. Try experimenting with locations."

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of sabotage?" Bismuth questioned.

"Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Army assured.

Even though a part of her was telling her not to do it; she decided to follow the advice of the ruby and welded in a different location. And much to her surprise, found that the metal is staying in place. "How'd you know that would work?" Bismuth asked Army.

"Yeah, how'd you know that would work?" Doc suspiciously asked Army.

"Well… I… I watch bismuths work when I'm off duty." Army bashfully admitted. "I enjoy seeing the architecture they make and… I… kind of… sort of… I want to do that."

"You're a ruby. You're meant to fight; not build." Doc reminded.

"Well, here on Olkarion, you don't have to be a fighter." Bismuth explained to the rubies. "I mean, I know a pearl who's a total badass when it comes to combat. If she can be a great warrior, you could be a craftsman."

"Really?" Army asked.

"Yeah." Bismuth answered. "And hey, if we're going to end up working together, we might as well start getting to know each other. Would you like to help me out here, little fella?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Army ecstatically said; jumping up and down.

"Then pick up a hammer, we have some work to do." Bismuth told her.

"Then I guess we'll continue the tour without her?" Rhodonite said.

"I'll keep an eye out; make sure she stays out of trouble." Bismuth assured. "C'mon Tiny, let's get to work."

The rest of the "off-colors" continued to lead the other three rubies as they could hear Bismuth and Army working on the castle.

* * *

"And… this… is… our… favorite… spot… on… all… of… the… planet." Fluorite said as the "off-colored" Gems and rubies stand near a grassy ledge with a beautiful sight of Olkarion's capital city; with the setting sun, forest and Castle of Lions in the distance.

"It's so beautiful," Navy stated with awe.

"So, what do you all think?" The right body of Rutile asked. "Olkarion is pretty neat, huh?" The left body of Rutile also questioned.

"Hm, I'm partial to it," Doc stated. "However, the rest of my squad seems to like it here. And as their leader, I am to look after them. So, if they are happy here, then I guess staying wouldn't be so bad."

"Well, it's a start," Rhodonite said, just as she felt Padparadscha let go of her lower-hand and wander off. The ruby and pearl Fusion looked to where the sapphire is going and sees her walking over to a lonesome-looking Leggy.

"I foresee something troubling Leggy, may I ask what it is?" Padparadscha asked the ruby.

"Oh, it's nothing," Leggy said.

"I respond that it is something," Padparadscha said. "And I ask, what is it?"

"It's just… everything is too fast." Leggy answered.

"I ask, what do you mean?" The sapphire questioned.

"Well, I popped out of the ground like any other Gem." The ruby began. "And before I even know what's going on, I'm instantly assigned to a squad. Then the squad is assigned to Jasper and Emerald; who were assigned by Yellow and Blue Diamond to carry out a mission. Then we go do that mission; meeting you and the Crystal Gems. Then our ship gets damaged, and we end up going to another planet. Then we meet the Crystal Gems again, and go to another planet, and meet the Crystal Gems again. Then we end up in the belly of a space worm and meet the Crystal Gem again; just to be poofed by them. Then we wake up to meet you and the Crystal Gems again and maybe live with you and them. I was just made and given orders to follow without even understanding why I am following them or doing the things I'm doing."

"Well, I then ask you, what is it that you want to do?" Padparadscha asked the ruby.

"I… don't know," Leggy admitted. "I don't know what I want, and it makes me feel like I'm a useless bunch of corundum."

Padparadscha remained quieter than usual, but then finally spoke up. "I know what you are feeling; I empathize," The sapphire said as she sat next to Leggy. "Look at me, a sapphire who can't even see the future properly. I only see what already came to pass, and I make actions follow through. No one would have a use for me; then I met the twins of Rutile, Rhodonite, and Fluorite. They all took me in, despite how much of a burden I was and… I still am. When I first met them; they weren't as close as they are now and were close to going off on their own. But they decided to stick together to look after me, and I realized what my purpose was… is. To help bring others like us together. Well, the Rutile Twins go out to find them; but I make sure they can call our family their family. And I would like for you and the other rubies to be a part of it."

The ruby took a moment to think about what Padparadscha said; then looked over at the sapphire with a small smile and some tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I… we would like that."

* * *

 ** _A Week and a Half Later._**

"It is wonderful to hear that they wish to stay." Allura said to the "off-colored" Gems and the Ruby Squad; with Bismuth, Lance and Ryner present inside the castle.

"It took some time, but I think they've gotten used to this place," Rhodonite stated.

"Organic life isn't so bad," Doc said with nods of agreement from Leggy and Army.

"It's wonderful!" A giddy Navy shouted.

"I… think… we… can… trust… them… with… the… castles… interior." Fluorite said.

"Well, let's give them the tour," Lance said as he and the others led the new Gems through the ship's corridors.

"On our left is the dining room; where the crew has their meals," Coran stated. "We have guest bedrooms spread out on different floors for anyone to sleep in."

"We have a training room on the floor below us," Allura stated. "With Ryner's help, we were able to install a pasture to grow fruits and vegetables. As well as give Kaltenecker a home."

"Who's Kaltenecker?" Doc asked.

"She's our cow," Lance answered.

"What's a cow?" Doc asked again.

"They're creatures from Earth," Ryner answered. "The Paladins say they got her from a space mall… I believe they called it."

"Yes," Allura answered. "And Steven told us she could be used to provide food for the crew. Amethyst was able to make something called "milkshakes" for us because of her."

"Oh, those were delicious," Coran stated. "So, cold and creamy."

"Next time she and the others warp back, we should ask her how she makes them," Lance suggested.

"It's going to take us a while to show you the entire castle." Bismuth told the rubies. "But we want to make you four all feel like you're right at home."

"Ah, you guys. We're so glad!" Navy stated with glee. "I don't know where we'd go anyway. We don't have a ship of our own. That's the only place we ever really belonged anyways."

"Maybe for you," Army told her fellow Gem. "But we're fine wherever we are."

"But I miss flying a ship so much." Navy pouted.

"Actually, Kolivan lent us a capture Homeworld ship we call the Blue Eye," Coran told her. "It's down in the hangar with the other ships."

"You do?" The ruby giddily asked. "Wow!"

"If you want, we can take you to go see it." Allura offered. "As a human expression said, why don't we "extend our olive branch" even further."

"Oh, I would love that!" Navy loudly said with an ear-to-ear grin.

* * *

Down in the hangar, the Alteans, Olkari leader and Gems, and Crystal Gems present the Blue Eye to the rubies. "It's like our Roaming Eye, but blue," Leggy said.

"This baby came in handy during an infiltration mission," Lance told them.

"Oh, oh, oh! Could we give it a test flight?" Navy asked. "Please."

"As long as one of us comes with you, I don't see why not." Coran voiced.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Bismuth volunteered.

"Great!" Navy cheerfully shouted as she rushed ahead to the ship; with Bismuth opening the doors. Navy was the first to go in; followed by Bismuth, Doc, Army, and Leggy. Along with Padparadscha, who decided to accompany the ruby she's befriended.

"The design is a lot like our old ship," Doc stated. "I think we can get it up in the air in no time." The rubies all took their positions; flipping switches and pressing buttons, until the ship started to move and gently fly out of the hangar.

"This one's got more kick," Army said. "I like it."

"Buckle up, Padparadscha," Leggy told the sapphire; with Bismuth protectively by her side.

"Having more pilots wouldn't hurt." Bismuth voiced. "Especially pilots for the new Homeworld tech. You know, I really had my doubts about you guys. And about Paddy trusting you. But it all worked out, didn't it?"

"Ah, well that's great," Navy said before she pressed a button that encased her, and her seat, in a tube made of light.

"Soldier, what are you…" Doc began to question just as all the lights in the ship turn off and it's back hatch opens; sucking Bismuth and the sapphire out of the ship first.

"Padparadscha!" Leggy screamed just as Bismuth caught the "off-colored" Gem in her right arm and shapeshifted her left arm into a claw; digging into the ship's surface. Suddenly, the other three rubies get sucked out as well; but they manage to grab onto the edge of the Blue Eye. The dangling Gem's looked down and saw they were miles above a clearing.

"Are you cracked, soldier?" An infuriated Doc asked. "What is wrong with you, opening the hatch in midflight?"

"The only thing wrong... is that you're still holding on," Navy said, followed by some psychotic laughter. "I can't believe all of you were so gullible, to let this cute little ruby trick you into getting off this disgusting rock."

"WHAT!" Bismuth, Doc, Army, and Leggy all shouted in surprise.

"Watch out! Navy is going to betray us!" Padparadscha screamed.

"What about us?" Army questioned. "We're your team!"

"Yes, but I don't want anything to do with Gems who'd be will to throw everything away for some organics and "off-colors," Navy said. "Like that defective sapphire."

"She's not a defective sapphire!" Leggy replied. "Not to me, at least."

"Aw." Doc and Army responded.

"Aw, thank you," Padparadscha responded later.

"Well, you three are hopeless. Bye, bye!" Navy said lastly as she violently shakes the ship and loosens the dangling Gems grips.

Bismuth, Padparadscha, and the rubies were in free fall just as Navy left the planet's atmosphere. The three rubies flung their around to get to each other, but finally managed to interlock their hands. "Rubies! Combine!" Doc ordered as their physical forms began to glow brightly and merge into one. The larger ruby quickly grabbed Bismuth, who still had Padparadscha in her arms; holding onto them securely as they crash right into the ground.

The size of the ruby fusion dampened the impact for Bismuth and Padparadscha but forced the rubies to defuse. "Is everyone all right?" Leggy asked with concern.

"We're good." Army assured as she and Doc gave strained thumbs up.

"Ah! We're falling!" Padparadscha screamed.

"We're all right, too." Bismuth assured.

"Is everyone all right!" Allura's voice shouted as she and the others rush over to the Gems.

"We're fine, Allura." Bismuth assured. "Everyone's all right."

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"What happened is that one of my soldiers is a back-stabbing traitor!" An infuriated Doc shouted. "All of this was her little plan to steal a ship; even if we didn't want to leave."

"But it was still worth a shot, I state," Padparadscha spoke up. "It may not have worked out the way we wanted, but it did work. Now we have three new friends, I remind."

"I guess, that is true." Bismuth admitted as she looks at the three new members of the Voltron Coalition.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere outside Olkari space._**

"It took me a while, but I finally got out of there." A celebratory Navy says with glee. "And I'm off on my way to Homeworld. And nothing can ruin my moment." Just then, something began to pop up on the Blue Eye's scanners, and a black, arachnid-like ship appeared out of nowhere with a scream. "Wh… what is that?"

Violet energy began to build up around the tip of one of the ship's "legs;" then firing a massive surge of dark lightning the Blue Eye and ripping right through its less-advanced shielding. The Blue Eye began to explode from the inside and throw Navy around.

Then, the ship fired another blast of dark lighting at the heavily damaged Gem vessel, striking the ruby this time. Her cherry-red complexion began to lose its color and turn a dull gray. Her physical form began to crumble until it finally broke apart with her ruby gemstone floating in the depressurized, gravity-less ship. The red flickered away and left behind a gray rock; before the rest of the ship was destroyed.

* * *

 ** _Olkarion._**

"AH!" Padparadscha screamed; startling Rhodonite and Leggy.

"Padparadscha, what's wrong?" Rhodonite asked with concern.

"I foresaw a terrible vision." The sapphire explained. "Navy and her ship have been destroyed."

"I guess Galra got to her?" Rhodonite said.

"No, it wasn't the Galra." Padparadscha grimly stated. "It was something else. Something… worse."

* * *

Author's Note: Rhodonite's "one is all, all is one" speech is based on the same speech from _Fullmetal Alchemist_.


	33. Chapter 33: Re-settling In

**_Dradin._**

"I win! I win! I win!" Ezor ecstatically shouts as she wins another round of the Dradini Casino's roulette game. The Dradini are a race of bald, green-skinned aliens with golden eyes and teeth; as well as having six, lanky arms. The false-smiling croupier handed the Half-Galran her winnings of Dradini Silver while Lapis and Narti watched her play. A rough estimate of her silver when compared to Galra Authorized Currency; she's won more than 750,000 GAC.

"It's just a ball spinning in a wheel, with bright and flashy colors." A dry Lapis stated. "I don't understand how you find it so entertaining."

"I just like games," Ezor explained; before showing off her prizes to the blue Gem. "And I especially like winning games. Are you sure you don't want to play a round?"

"I'm good," Lapis assured.

"Would the lady like to play another round?" The croupier suavely asked.

"Yeah," Ezor answered. "Set me up."

The wheel started to spin as the croupier dropped the ball. It bounced around for a bit before it joined the momentum of the wheel. 'He has it rigged to land on one of the higher numbers: twenty-five. The color: green.' Narti telepathically communicated to her friend.

"Twenty-five. Green." Ezor betted as the wheel slowly came to a stop, while the ball continued to roll until it landed precisely in the spot Narti said it would.

"The lady wins again." The croupier sighed.

"I win! I win! I win!" Ezor ecstatically shouts as she is handed her winnings. "Don't feel bad, buddy. I'll tell you what when your bosses strike a deal with our Emperor; I'll donate these to the casino as a show of good faith to our new alliance."

'Emperor Lotor requests our presence.' Narti informed her allies. 'The Syndicate leaders are here.'

"It's about time," Lapis said as she followed Narti and Ezor to the private meeting place in the back of the casino. They entered the room to find Zethrid, Lotor, who was petting Kova, and another one of the Emperor's Generals waiting for them. The latter still wearing her helmet; concealing her face. The cat leaped off the Emperor's lap and returned to Narti; who gladly picked her pet up.

The three head members of the Dradini Syndicate and two guards entered from the opposite side of the room. All but the soldiers garbed in lavish clothing, and one of them holding a bottle of liquor. "Ah, one of the last living Alteans, or Half-Altean, himself; Emperor Lotor. It is good to make your acquaintance." One of the heads greeted. "Please, have a seat."

Lotor and his Generals took a seat at the meeting table with the other crime lords. "I take it that you know why I arranged this meeting?" The young Emperor questioned.

"Oh, of course." The Syndicate leader answered. "It is well known that our organization has control of many trading ports. Some your father was able to take from us, others he still didn't know about. Something tells me you're after the latter. And frankly, I was expecting your thugs to beat that information out of us."

"Oh, don't worry," Zethrid spoke up. "That option's still on the table."

"But I'd rather take a more, diplomatic approach," Lotor stated. "Like all the other worlds who've aligned themselves with us; you'll get your fair share of the Empire's resources, in exchange for your loyalty and cooperation."

"It is a tempting offer, but before we make any big decision; would you like a drink?" The Dradini with the bottle asked as the guards placed four glasses on the table; which he proceeded to fill with a purplish red liquid. "Dradini wine, aged to perfection. I am sure you'll enjoy it."

"And what of my Generals?" Lotor asked as he took his glass.

"Why would we waste such fine liquor on soldiers." The Syndicate leader answered. "This is made for kings."

The young Emperor brought the drink close to his lips; when he detected an odd, yet very familiar aroma. Lotor looked back at the Syndicate members and noticed they haven't reached for their glasses yet. "Thank you, but I'm not thirsty," Lotor said as he placed the glass down.

"But you can't turn this down; it's high-grade liquor." The Syndicate leader said; looking almost nervous.

"I can't help it if I'm not parched," Lotor responded as he gave Ezor a quick look.

"Oh, then may I?" The flighty Half-Galra asked.

"By all means," Lotor said as Ezor took the glass of liquor and proceeded to guzzle it down; much to the surprise of the Dradini.

Once she was finished, Ezor's face contorted in one of disgust. "Yuck, that was definitely poisoned." She stated.

"H… how is she…" One of the Dradini said as they all looked in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Ezor assured. "I have a natural immunity to all kinds of poisons. While lethal to other races, the most this will do is give me an upset stomach."

"Scan them." An irritated Lotor ordered Narti.

The eyes of the Dradini Syndicate members and guards all glowed yellow as the telepath read their minds; quickly turning back to normal once she was done. 'Two out of three of them had no interest in joining us.' Narti communicated. 'They see the Empire as a threat to their profits.'

Lotor let out a displeased sigh. "I am very disappointed." The young Emperor said to the crime lords. "I was sure that you'd be wiser than that."

"There is no profit in giving away our trading posts to you." One of the Dradini stated.

"No profit for your Syndicate, you mean?" Lotor corrected.

"Emperor Lotor, we just want to protect what is ours." One of the gawkier Syndicate leaders stated. "You can understand that, right?"

"I take it you were the one in opposition to my assassination?" The Emperor asked.

"Ye… yes…" The Dradini answered.

Lotor looked at the Dradini before turning to the others. "You know, there is a rule to gambling that I thought you would all be aware of." He began. "Don't place a wager that you can't afford to lose." Just then, the helmeted General quickly pulled out a handgun before the others could react and gunned down the guards and two opposing crime lords.

"Congratulations, you have been made the new liaison between your Syndicate and my Empire." Lotor stated to the scared, surviving Dradini. "Now, about those trading ports."

* * *

"Come on, Kova. Get the chicken. Get the chicken." Ezor taunted the space cat; who kept swiping at the leg meat in her hand, while she and the others took a shuttle back to Castle Doom.

"These additional ports will allow us to trade supplies with worlds that require them much easier," Lotor stated as scrolled through the information.

"But was it really necessary to kill them?" Lapis asked. "I mean, they had it coming, and the universe is probably better off for it. But don't you think they could've been of use somehow?"

"Those who would put their self-interests before the needs of others cannot be trusted," Lotor stated. "Men like them will have no place in our new universe. The more worlds we have as allies, the less likely there will be opposition."

"Fair enough," Lapis said as she leaned to whisper into her lover's ear. "And since this was our last assignment; you and I can spend some quality time with each other. Preferably in your quarters."

"When did you become so impious?" Lotor whispered back; with them both cutely chuckling as the shuttle docked in Castle Doom's hangar. The young Emperor and his Generals stepped out and were greeted by Violet Pearl.

"My Emperor." The pearl saluted. "I know you just returned, but I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?" Lotor asked.

"Haggar relayed the information to me; she picked up a distress signal from one of the outer worlds." The pearl explained. "Since it was so far away before, we were never able to pick it up; until now."

"And what is so important about it to get the witch's attention?" Zethrid asked.

"The message has been playing for about a deca-phoeb." Violet Pearl answered. "Someone's been trying to reach Castle Doom for that long; Witch Haggar was the first to detect it."

"If it's something she may want, why should we bother ourselves with it?" Lapis asked in a bitter tone.

"The fact that she may want it is why we should bother ourselves with it," Lotor stated. "It seems like something worth investigating. Haggar is the last person we need to gain something that'll give her an advantage. And whoever, or whatever, has been relaying this message for a deca-phoeb; it must be for an important reason. Thank you, Pearl, I'll get on this as soon as I can."

"My Emperor, if I may?" Zethrid asked.

"Go ahead." Lotor granted.

"Why not have Ezor and I take care of this for you?" Zethrid suggested. "As Emperor, you're needed here at Castle Doom to make sure we remain strong. And if Haggar wants whatever it is, it is likely dangerous."

"We think that it would be better if we retrieve it; if it is truly dangerous," Ezor added.

"Very well. I want you to take the time to relax for now; then you two to investigate this for me." Lotor ordered. "If it's important for the witch to have it investigated, I want to be the first one to know. But be careful as well; do not take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood," Zethrid answered.

"We'll get on it as soon as we can." Ezor added before both Half-Galra responded with, "Vrepit Sa!"

* * *

Steven looked around; not recognizing his surroundings. However, from what he could tell, he was on something like a Moon Base; yet different at the same time. He could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel his surroundings; but every action he was taking wasn't his own.

"You were ordered to be prepared cycles ago." An authoritative voice stated. The body Steven was currently inhabiting turned to the source and discovered it came from the towering Yellow Diamond; who was speaking to a dark green, cyclopean Gem on a holo-screen. "There will be no more excuses. Get it done."

"Yes, my Diamond." The Gem apologized with a salute.

"And don't expect me to look kindly upon this," Yellow stated. "Embark at once."

"Yes, my Diamond." The Gem apologized again.

"Yellow!" Steven shouted in another voice, a very childish one. "Yellow!"

"My Diamond, you should know that there is organic life on the surface." The Gem stated.

"Yes, yes, I know there's organic life on the surface; it's an invasion," Yellow responded.

"Hey, Yellow!" Steven shouted again. "Hey, Yellow!"

"You will follow my orders, and you will destroy them!" Yellow ordered the Gem. "And do not make me repeat myself."

"Hm. I hate it when she ignores me." Steven pouted.

"The dullness of this exchange tires me. Land the dropships and do your job. Or I'll shatter you, and your crew myself." Yellow threated.

"Understood! Nephrite Facet-XJ Cut-763 out." The Gem responded before ending the call.

"Hey, Yellow! What are you doing?" Steven asked.

"Pink, please. Give me a moment," Yellow said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and moved over to her chair to relax for a moment; before pulling up a hard-light panel. "I'm very busy commanding the dropships to colonize this planet, go bother Blue."

"I want to command a dropship!" Steven, technically Pink, demanded.

"And one day you may. When you have your own colony; you can command whatever you want." Yellow sternly, yet supportively replied.

"I want a colony, and I want one now!" Pink shouted like a total brat; even surprising Steven.

"I told you, you'll get one when you're ready." Yellow repeated. "But you're not ready now."

"Why not? You have so many worlds, and I don't even have one! It's not fair! I want one!" Pink whined as she stomped her foot.

"Pink Diamond! Do not take that tone with me!" An irritated Yellow shouted.

"I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as you!" Pink continued to whine.

"You're being a brat! And I will not hand you over a colony until you start acting like a Diamond." Yellow stated. "Now go to your room!"

Pink walked away angrily and punched a window with enough force to crack it, on her way out; jolting Steven awake.

Steven looked around and realized that he was in the Castle of Lion's lounge area and must've dozed off; in the center of the room, Lion was loudly snoring as he napped. Steven was now a year older, and his appearance shows it. As a Half-Gem, his age is determined by his mental state; the older he feels, the older he'll become.

Steven was a bit taller now, slightly slimmer, has a bit more muscle and his neck was visible; but everything else about him stayed the same. His red t-shirt was replaced with a blue-muscle shirt which has a light-pink jacket worn over it.

"Are you okay, Steven?" Connie asked; who was also a year older. Pearl theorized that because of their constant fusing as Stevonnie, it caused Connie to physically age-up just a little bit. Her figure was more ladylike and had more muscle now. Her hair grew back a bit, down to her shoulders. She sported a white shirt and kept her father's security jacket and blue jeans with black boots. "Another dream about the Diamonds?"

"Yes. I still can't make sense of them, though." Steven confessed to his girlfriend. "And they are appearing more often."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Connie offered.

"I'm okay. Honest." Steven assured. "What time is it, by the way?"

"That's why I came to get you. Keith's going to be here in a few dobashes." Connie stated.

"Oh, geez. Thank you." Steven quickly, and gratefully said as he got up. He and Connie rushed down to the hangar, where the others are likely waiting, as fast as they could.

* * *

Steven and Connie just made it in time; joining up with the others, as the Red Lion docked into the hangar. "You guys just made it in time," Amethyst told the two of them. Her physical form was changed, too; mostly because of an accident she's too embarrassed to explain. She now wears a black tank top that it is torn open at the chest to reveal her gemstone, dark mauve shorts with black stars on each leg, and white boots.

The Red Lion roared as the mechanical beast's head lowers and jaws open as she allowed her Galran Paladin, and his pet wolf, to exit; removing his helmet. His appearance didn't change much; outside of a scar that went down his left cheek.

"Welcome back, Keith." Allura greeted; as she, Matt, Lance, Steven, Connie, Katie, Peridot, Amethyst, Bismuth, and Coran each gave him a hug and or handshake. "We've all missed you."

"It's good to be back," Keith responded. He looked over and noticed Amethyst and Peridot in different physical forms; as well as the older Steven and Connie. "Things have changed since I saw you two last time."

"Oh, it's just a growth spurt." Steven modestly said; with him and Connie blushing. "A Gem-related growth spurt."

"But that's not all?" Keith asked.

"Well, Steven and I are… now a thing. If you know what I'm talking about." Connie told him; to which the Galra gave the teens the "about time" look. "And we noticed your scar."

"This is fairly new," Keith explained. "I'm thinking of getting removed."

"I'd keep it," Amethyst suggested. "It makes you look like more of a badass."

"I concur," Peridot stated.

"So, anything else new I should know about?" Keith asked.

"Well, the Castle of Lion's has been repaired and outfitted with more modern technology to help give us an advantage," Pidge explained. Even though it wasn't worth mentioning in the current conversation; while she was back on Earth, Lance had outfitted Katie's room so that she could plug in her Mercury Gameflux Two and Killbot Phantasm XIV. Lance was even labeled as "best boyfriend ever," because of that.

"And we have more crewmembers now. Some Olkari, Balmerans, Mer, and Taujeerians are joining us." Coran listed off. "No longer are we understaffed."

"As well as the "off-colors" and the Ruby Squad," Lance added.

"Wait, the Ruby Squad?" A confused and surprised Keith asked.

"Oh yeah, they joined a few phoebs back." Bismuth explained. "They've been helpful with getting everything set up."

"Now that we got you up to speed, does the Marmora have anything we should know about?" Allura asked.

"Yes, they do." Keith stoically answered. "Let's meet in the control room; it'll be easier to share the information there."

* * *

Allura led Keith and the others to the newly refitted control room; where Taujeerians, Olkari, Balmerans, and land-walking Mer were operating different control panels and functions.

"Paladins on deck!" Rax shouted; causing the others to stop what they were doing to salute the group.

"Be at ease," Allura told them. "Return to what you were doing."

Rax and the others nodded as they did just that. Allura steps onto her pad and activates the controls holographic projections; with Keith uploading the new information. "The Marmora have been noticing more and more activity from the Empire, as of late." The Red Paladin explained. "Kolivan thinks they have found a new Emperor or Empress, but we haven't found any evidence of Kral Zera. It is likely that their new leader is just a place holder while they rebuild their forces."

"We knew it would only be a matter of time," Allura stated. "But we're prepared to deal with them, and whatever they have to retaliate with."

"And that brings up a question we all have on mind." Matt began. "Have you found any leads on Shiro?"

Keith was silent for a moment, then answered in a low tone, "I'm afraid not. The Marmora has been keeping an eye out for him, but we still haven't found any trace of where he is. Or where he could've gone. But we will find him. Without him, there's no Voltron."

The others knew that statement wasn't necessarily true, but now was not the time to bring it up. "Is there any other information you've gathered?" Allura asked.

"Yes, actually," Keith answered. "But it's a bit… disturbing." The Marmora agent brought up images of spider-like ships seen within a bright nebula; which made them stand out. "Some of our agents encountered one of these things while on patrol."

"What kind of ship is that?" Peridot asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"That's the thing." Keith began. "It identifies as both a ship and living creature. But whatever it is, it absorbs the Quintessence of any living being it encounters; akin to Haggar's powers."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was somehow involved," Amethyst stated. "What do you think, Allura?" The purple Gem turned to the Princess; who was staring intensely at the image, along with Lance and Coran. "Allura?"

"Sorry, it's just…" Allura began. "I feel like I've seen these somewhere before. Like in ancient texts back on Altea."

"While we weren't able to save all of Altea's historical records. There's still plenty we did manage to save." Coran explained. "You could do some digging to help put your mind at ease."

"I'll get to work on that later," Allura said; before turning to Keith. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"There's no need," Keith responded. "Though, if you don't mind, I could use some rest. It's been a long trip."

"Of course." The Princess replied.

"You mind if I tag along?" Steven asked.

"If you want." Keith said as the two of them left the control center; with the others leaving shortly after.

* * *

Keith and Steven abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall, with the Galra looking directly at his Half-Gem friend; whom, over time, has come to see as a little brother of sorts. "I know what you want to ask me, Steven. And the answer is, no." Keith stated.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to ask." Steven protested.

"You were going to ask, 'why don't I take up the mantle of the Black Paladin?'" Keith stated.

"Well… why don't you?" Steven asked. "It makes sense. And Shiro did want you to take it if… anything ever happened to him. We still have the armor and the Bayard. You can…"

"It's not that simple." Keith cut him off.

"It seems simple to me." Steven retorted.

"I can't take it; because I don't want to take it." Keith clarified.

"Is this some kind of angsty, loner thing you're doing?" Steven asked in a joking manner; attempting to lighten the mood.

"Steven." Keith began. "When Shiro asked me to lead Voltron if anything ever happened to him; he wasn't talking about having to be in the medical bay for phoeb. Or getting stranded on an unknown world. Or captured. Or going back and staying on Earth with Adam. He was talking about if he died."

"Oh…" Was all Steven could say with a gloomy expression.

"Shiro wanted me to become the Black Paladin if he died," Keith repeated.

"And you feel that if you take it… you're giving up on him." Steven figured.

"Yes," Keith answered.

A moment of silence passed before Steven spoke up again. "Look, I know you've known Shiro longer, but I think he would still want you to be the new Black Paladin. I mean, even before Shiro was chosen, you lead us into battle against Sendak back on Arus. You're an agent of the Blade of Marmora. And you've been willing to put your life on the line for us more times than we can count."

"That last part is our job as Paladins," Keith replied.

"My point is, Shiro sees something in you," Steven said. "And I can see it in you, too. No one can replace Shiro as the leader, but I don't think that's why he chose you. I think he chose you because you are worthy of being the Black Paladin." Keith remained silent. "Look, I'm not trying to force it onto you. Take it when you're ready. But know that we do trust you."

The entire hallway began flashing red as the loud siren blared throughout the castle. "Paladins!" Allura's voice shouted over the comms. "We need you all back in the control room. Now!"

"Let's go," Keith said as he and Steven rushed down the halls back into the control room; with the others arriving at the same time as them.

"What's going on, Princess?" Katie asked.

"We've picked up a transmission from a Mer vessel," Allura stated as she brought up a holographic map of the stars. "The Galra are laying siege to an outer-world."

"Why would the Galra have any interest in an outer-world?" Lance asked. "They're not known for having many resources."

"This one may be an exception." The Princess said. "The planet is Galaluna, a highly resourceful world. And, if our sources are correct, the assault is being led by a warlord named General Ranveig. He is highly dangerous and should not be taken lightly."

"All right, let's go kick his ass." Amethyst eagerly said.

"We may not have all the Lions out there." Connie began. "But let's show the Galra that we don't need Voltron to beat them."

"This isn't the kind of test flight I'd give the Castle of Lions." Bismuth stated. "But we've got a world to save."

"Bismuth." Allura began. "As our tactical officer, you're in charge of our attack plans. We trust you to guide the Paladins throughout the battle."

"You can count on me, Princess." Bismuth assured.

Allura activates the castle's comms once more. "Attention all personnel, this is Princess Allura. We are about to launch the Castle of Lions to go into battle. Everyone! Get into position!"

"We're activating the Interlocks!" Plaxum announced from her control panel.

"Dynotherms are connected!" Baujal informed from his control panel.

"Mega-thrusters are a go," Rax announced from his control panel. "We are ready to leave the planet on your mark."

"I recommend you all strap yourselves in," Allura advised all the personnel as they sat themselves down and buckled in. "All main engines, launch!" Allura placed her palms on two of the panels, and the castle begins erupting as it slowly pushes itself off the ground. Rising higher with each passing moment until it finally flew past the clouds above and exited Olkarion's atmosphere. "Opening the teladuv to Galaluna." The Altean Princess entered the final codes, and a portal appears before them; with the castle flying through, before closing.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere…_**

"Well, this is just a waste of time!" A frustrated Zethrid shouted as she and Ezor investigate the planet where the distress signal was discovered. They came across a damage cargo ship in the middle of planets plains, but there was nothing on board the vessel of value. And if there was, it's long gone by now. "There's no one here or anything of use…"

"Well, something had to be sending the signal." Ezor reminded as she examined the ship's controls; discovering a significant amount of interior damage. "We just haven't figured out what it is, yet. Besides, I thought you liked hanging out with me."

"I never said I didn't," Zethrid replied with an awkward blush as she rummaged through more containers. "This is just not how I'd plan on doing it."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ezor asked in a teasing manner.

"Well… it isn't this." Zethrid responded. "We've gone over this ship three times already. Might as well tell Lotor there's nothing here."

The two Generals exited the cargo ship and prepared to head back to their shuttle; when something of interest then caught Ezor's attention. "Uh, Zethrid." she began as she pointed up at a nearby hill.

The muscular Half-Galra followed her friend's finger, and her eyes widened upon recognizing what she saw. "No way…"

* * *

 ** _Galaluna_**

The royal palace shook as King Caerleon, and his daughter, Princess Ilana, solemnly witnessed the Galra continuing to fire on the planet. Galaluna's King was a large, muscular man with white hair and a full beard. He was garbed in black clothing with some bronze armor and a crimson cape.

As for the Princess; she had pale-blonde hair styled up-right. Freckles on her cheeks, ruby lipstick and wore a purple dress that went down to the floor.

The two of them watched from the palace windows as Lancelot, a Corporal in Galaluna's Royal Guard, led the charge with other Manus knights against the Galra fighters. The blue, mechanical centurions fired their array of projectile weapons some of the enemy ships; while others were sliced apart by their swords.

On the ground, another battle was taking place between the enemy's infantry. The King's trusted General, Modula, was leading a small army of Galalunan soldiers and the Galra equally threatened Mutraddi; which the General stated beforehand. Modula was easily identified as the tall man with a large white beard, tower-like hat and a large, lavish coat that flowed in the wind during combat; as well as large black boots that nearly come-up to his knees.

The beasts of Mutradd charged into the battlefield like rabid animals and ripped apart the enemy sentries. However, despite their strength and durability, they could take only so much damage before dying.

Even with the soldiers holding their own, nothing has been able to stop the enemy warships from laying waste to his planet. The King and Princess could only watch in despair as their city was set ablaze.

"Your Majesty. Princess" A synthetic sounding voice spoke. Caerleon turned around to see it coming from the high-tech bio-cybernetic machine, Octus. "While you may not desire to hear this… however, I have calculated our chances against the Galra forces. Even with the aid of the Mutraddi, our chances of victory are…"

"I know, Octus." The King said. "I don't want to admit it, but it's the truth. It's now only a matter of time before our world falls."

"Father, we can't give up!" Ilana protested.

"Neither do I." Caerleon responded. "But it's an undeniable truth. And there is only one thing we can do now." The King turned to the bio-cybernetic machine. "Octus. Contact Corporal Lancelot. Tell him to return to the palace for a more important mission."

"What could be more important than this?" Ilana questioned.

"If Galaluna were ever to fall, I had built a ship in secret." Caerleon explained. "One to take the survivors on board to a new planet in a separate galaxy. So that they may rebuild our culture, I expect you to be on that ship."

"No, I won't leave my people." The Princess protested.

"Ilana, your people will need you now, more than ever." The King stated. "There is no other way."

"There is always another way." Ilana retorted.

"My King," Octus spoke up. "I'm detecting an anomaly just outside the planet."

"Is it more Galra?" Caerleon asked.

"No," Octus answered. "The signature is different. But it's a large ship."

Up in the sky, Caerleon, Ilana, and Octus witnessed a portal open. And from it, a massive castle exited and began firing on the Galra warships and fighters. Each blast tore through their shielding and destroyed them.

And from the castle, four vehicles flew out and dove down to the planet; firing on the Galra ships in the atmosphere.

"They're not Galalunan." Princess Ilana stated. "Who are they."

One of the new vessels flew by the palace at high speeds, but the King was able to make the ship out as a blue lion. And uttered one word, full of newly instated hope, "Voltron."

* * *

"I've forgotten how fast Blue can move," Stevonnie stated with giddy over her comms as she piloted her throughout the battlefield; gathering the attention of the Djalgs and Ertos. "All right, Bismuth; I got their attention!"

"Keep them on your tail, Petal" Bismuth announced over her comms. "Pidge. Dot. You two are up!"

"We read you loud and clear!" The Green Paladins both stated over their comms. "Firing the Vine Cannon!"

The Green Lion launched a booming blast on the ground below, and a wall of vines shot up and wrapped themselves around the fighters chasing the Blue Lion.

Galra vessels particle barrier; several large vines shoot out of the forcefield, wrapping around and constricting it. The vines grew tighter and tighter until they eventually crushed the ships.

"Those fighters have been taken care of," Peridot informed.

"Great work!" Bismuth praised. "Broody. Amy. What're your statuses?"

"We've got things under control," Amethyst stated over her comms as she rammed into a trio of Djalgs; destroying them.

The purple Gem saw the Red Lion flypast with her Jaw Blade active; slicing through more than a half-dozen Galra fighters.

"Stay focused, everyone!" Keith informed over the comms. "We still have plenty of fighters to deal with."

Keith then noticed the Galalunan's mechanical knights charge alongside the Red and Yellow Lions against an incoming wave of fighters; followed by receiving a transmission from one of those knights. On the holo-screen was a dark-haired young man with pale skin and black eyes. "This is Corporal Lancelot of Galaluna's Royal Guard to the Paladins of Voltron. By orders of General Modula and our Majesty; you have our full, military support."

"It's appreciated, Corporal." Keith acknowledged; as he, Amethyst and the other knights charged at the enemy ships with their bladed weapons.

On the ground, the Blue and Green Lions were using their element-based powers to wall-in the Galra ground forces with vines and ice; allowing the Galaluan soldiers and Mutraddi to better deal with them.

"Keep up the good work, Paladins." Bismuth stated. "We've got the Galra on the ropes."

* * *

"Dammit!" General Ranveig cursed. "We're losing ships faster than we can deploy them!"

"Sir, our Dreadnaught is the only ship left!" A Galra soldier informed. "But we're being overpowered by the Altean castle!"

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Castle Doom!" Another soldier informed. "It's Emperor Lotor!"

"What does he want?" Ranveig questioned with annoyance.

The young Emperor appeared on a holo-screen before the warlord. "General Ranveig. Return your ships to Castle Doom. Galaluna has won this day."

"My Emperor, we are Galra." Ranveig protested. "It is either victory or death!"

"That belief isn't worth losing more of our forces over," Lotor stated. "Return to Castle Doom, now. Once our forces are replenished, we'll return for this world."

"But my Emperor…" Ranveig began.

"This is an order from your Emperor." Lotor coldly said. "And you will obey it."

Ranveig remained in silent shock; questioning why his Emperor wants him to abandon this battle. "Very well." The warlord reluctantly replied.

* * *

"Princess, the Galra Dreadnaught is powering up its engines," Matt informed from his console. "It's trying to escape."

"Just say the word, and we'll open fire," Rax stated.

"Let them go," Allura ordered. "Let Ranveig tell his Emperor that Galaluna is under the Coalition's protection. Besides, we'll need to offer support to the citizens below as quickly as possible."

"You know he'll come back, right?" Bismuth asked the Princess. "Soldiers like Ranveig don't give up that easily."

"Yes, but we'll be ready and waiting." Allura said as the crew watched the Dreadnaught disappear into hyperspace.

* * *

The Lions returned to the castle as it landed just outside the heavily damaged city. Allura, Bismuth, Lance, Matt, Coran, and the Paladins all stepped outside and were greeted by Galaluna's soldiers and Mutraddi; along with their King, their Princess, and their General and his Corporal. Allura and Lance respectfully stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings, I am Princess Allura of Altea." Allura greeted.

"And I am Prince Lance, her cousin." Lance greeted.

The General was the first to step forward and greet; while his stone-like stoicism remained intact. "I am General Modula. The head of Galaluna's military forces, and of the Royal Guard of King Caerleon." Modula introduced. "Voltron's assistance was most appreciated."

"Oh, so you know about Voltron and the Paladins?" Lance asked.

"Only in stories." King Caerleon spoke up as he stepped forward. "But I was under the impression that there were five Paladins of Voltron."

"It's a long and complicated story, your Majesty," Allura explained.

"Your assistance was appreciated." The King said. "You may leave."

"Actually, your Majesty," Allura spoke. "We are fully willing to help undo most of the damage done here by the Galra."

"Your help is no longer needed." Caerleon repeated. "Now leave this place."

"Father." The Galalunan Princess interposed. "They just helped save our planet, and they're continuing to offer help."

"And not just for you, but for the Mutraddi," Lance added in.

"Ilana. They are outsiders." The King told his daughter. "They may have helped us, yes. However, they're no longer needed here."

"Please, at least let them supply us with more means to rebuild. And offer them some temporary hospitality." Ilana solicited. "For me."

Caerleon let out a defeated sigh. "Very well, my daughter. I'll do it for you." He said before turning back to the Alteans. "We will appreciate any further assistance, for now."

"We will help however we can; your Majesty." Allura respectfully said before she and Lance returned to the Castle of Lions.

"Yeesh, what's that guy's problem?" Amethyst asked; crossing her arms. "We help save his planet and tells us to get lost."

"We probably should've mentioned this earlier." Coran began. "But Galalunans have built up a reputation across the universe."

"What kind of reputation?" Steven asked.

"Well, they are known to be legendarily xenophobic," Coran answered.

"Oh, we see," Connie spoke up.

"But xenophobic or not, we should still offer to help them," Allura stated. "And who knows, by the end of this; their views may change, and we'll get new allies for our cause."

* * *

 ** _Castle Doom_**

'I could feel the rage fuming from Ranveig as soon as he was on board.' Narti communicated as she, Lapis, Lotor, Violet Pearl, and the helmeted General stood outside the hangar doors.

"You don't need telepathy to figure that out." Lapis joked as the entrance opened and they all entered; only to be greeted by Haggar standing in the middle of it all. Lapis scowled at the sight of wicked woman, while Violet Pearl hid behind the others in fear. A part of Lazuli wanted to take her out right then and there. However, she also knew what she was capable of too, and she wouldn't even get close to doing any damage from where she's standing.

"Are you okay?" Lotor asked the blue Gem with concern.

"I'm fine," Lapis replied as they all stepped further into the room.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you sending your people behind my back?" Haggar asked the young Emperor. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Your presence here proves that whatever Ezor and Zethrid have found is of importance to you." Lotor coldly retorted. "So, why don't you tell me and save ourselves the trouble?"

"There is no need. You'll see soon enough." Haggar told him just as Zethid's and Ezor's ship docked into the hangar. The entrance opened, and the two Half-Galra stepped out; greeting their Emperor with salutes.

"Zethrid. Ezor." Lotor greeted. "Do tell what you've discovered."

"Well, we found some things," Zethrid answered.

"And… someone." Ezor added as the two of them stepped to the side.

The sound of steps on metal could be heard coming from the ship and getting closer by the second. A single, red light was then seen, followed by what appeared to be the silhouette of a giant, mechanical arm. The figure fully stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself as Galra. Lotor and his followers gazed in shock, but Haggar deviously grinned upon recognizing, "Commander Sendak."

* * *

Author's Note:

ShiroHollow96 offered a suggestion for Steven and Connie to age up a bit. I already went with this decision before the "Steven Universe" time skip was revealed.

ssjSega made a request to introduce some elements of "Sym-Bionic Titan" into my story; considering all ssjSega's with the story, it's the least I could do. But there will be more from the underrated show incorporated into the future.

Luna Griffin Wood suggested for Bismuth to take up more a military leader role.

Lancelot is "Sym-Bionic Titan's" Lance. I changed his name to avoid confusion with Prince Lance.

Since the King wasn't give a name in the show, I decided to name him Caerleon; which is an Arthurian name, like Lancelot.


	34. Chapter 34: Counterattack

"Witch Haggar." Sendak respectfully said as he kneeled before the sorceress.

"Commander Sendak." A pleased Haggar began. "Please rise. Your return to our ranks is greatly welcomed."

"Thank you, mistress," Sendak replied as he stood.

"Well, this is quite an unexpected turn of events," Lotor stated. "The Empire was under the impression you had perished on your previous mission some time ago."

"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated," Sendak replied.

"And apparently premature." Lotor quietly, yet spitefully added. "If you weren't dead; where have you been all this time?"

"I had failed my mission to destroy the Castle of Lions on Arus." Sendak began. "So, I attempted to sabotage it before it could arrive on the Balmera. I successfully placed a virus onboard, but during my conflict with the Blue Paladin; I was thrown out the airlock, and my cybernetic arm was damaged. My armor's life-support systems activated to protect me from the void of space as I floated aimlessly. My time out there became irrelevant, until a small cargo ship came by and I latched onto it and made my way inside. I fought and killed all the crew members, but the skirmish had damaged the vessel and crashed it on the planet where I was found. For phoebs, I was stranded and left to my own devices. I repaired my arm with what little I had and set out a distress signal as I lived off the ships supplies and the land. After so long, anyone would have gone insane from the isolation; but the drive to serve my Emperor gave me the will to survive. And so, I did. That is until the Half-Breeds discovered and returned me here." Sendak looked all Lotor's Generals over. "But I also know our Emperor would not sully his ranks by allowing them, nor Gems, into our forces; which begs the question: where is our Emperor? Where is Zarkon?"

"I'm afraid that our Emperor… has perished." Haggar regretfully informed.

"That's impossible," Sendak responded with disbelief.

"Despite all of his and my power; he was no match for Voltron." The witch further added. "His demise nearly brought an end to our mighty Empire. A new leader was needed, but Galra would not follow an Altean such as I willingly."

"Thus, she revoked my banishment to re-stabilize us," Lotor added in. "I am your Emperor now, Sendak."

"If your banishment was revoked just to re-stabilize the Empire, then I doubt a Kral Zera was initiated." Sendak deduced. "Your title is that of a placeholder. A pretender to the throne."

"You're not the first to tell me that." Lotor retorted. "And I doubt you'll be the last."

"He may not own the throne, yet," Lapis spoke up as she stepped forward. "But Lotor is twice the Emperor Zarkon ever was."

As soon as Sendak saw the blue woman, he immediately recognized her. "I remember you." He began. "You were the Gem I gifted to Haggar."

"My name is Lapis Lazuli!" The blue Gem fiercely replied. "And you and I have unfinished business for what you did!"

"Foolish girl, do you really think you can take me?" Sendak asked. "I'll bring upon you more pain than you can ever imagine."

"At this point, pain is an old friend," Lapis said as she reaches behind her and pulls out a flask; which begins shaking on its own.

"Lapis." Lotor placed his hand onto his lovers' shoulder. "Not here."

"What?" The Gem questioned. "But Lotor…"

The Emperor leaned close to the Gem. "You'll get your payback. But now is not the time…" He whispered. "You trust me?"

Lapis looked at Sendak then back to Lotor and let out a sigh; with the flask steadying itself as well. "I trust you." She replied with disappointment.

"Come on; we'll help you blow off some steam on the training deck." Ezor offered as she and Zethrid extended their hands to her; which the blue Gem accepted.

"Narti. Pearl." Lotor began. "Collect all the information on Galaluna from Ranveig's ship and bring it to my quarters."

"Yes, Lotor." 'Yes, Lotor.' The Gem and Half-Galra communicated before leaving with the others.

The young Emperor turned his attention back to Sendak. "I take it you remember where all of our soldiers gather." Lotor began. "I am sure they will be thrilled to see the mighty Commander Sendak back from the dead."

"It would be wise for you to address the troops," Haggar recommended.

"Of course, mistress." Sendak said with respect, then turned to Lotor and cynically added, "My Emperor," before leaving.

Lotor looked around to make sure that he and Haggar were truly the only ones in the room. "None of my Druids are near." The witch told him. "You may speak your mind."

"I knew that you would find yourself a suitable puppet sooner or later." Lotor began. "But Sendak… I will admit to not seeing that card on the table. And he is quite the trump card at that. A great warrior, outstanding military leader, my father's most trusted soldier, and as far as our ranks are concerned: a war hero. And since his loyalty to my father is undying, he holds that same loyalty towards you if I'm not mistaken; he'd make for a perfect Emperor, wouldn't he? Or more accurately, a perfect mouthpiece for you. However, if you think for a moment that I'm going to give up the throne without a fight, you are sorely mistaken."

"I've come to expect nothing less," Haggar said as her demonic eyes looked right at the Prince and glowed. "Enjoy your power while you can. It won't last forever." And after leaving that ominous note; the witch vanishes before his eyes.

* * *

"On behalf of Galaluna's people. We cannot thank you enough." Ilana, with Lancelot and her father by her side, gratefully told the Alteans as they aided in whatever way they could.

"We are just glad to help; however we can," Allura replied; but noticed the King still felt lukewarm about the whole thing.

The royals then notice a little girl crying near a well, and the Princesses go over to her. "Are you all right?" Ilana asked; kneeling to her.

"My kitty fell down the well, and I can't get her out." The girl cried.

"Don't worry; we'll help," Allura assured. The two Princesses stand and look down the well, spotting a six-limbed feline meowing at them. "Sit tight; we're going to get you out of… OW!" The Altean cried out, as the next thing she knew, the xeno-cat had dug its claws into her face; but was now out of the well.

"Are you okay?" Ilana asked as she carefully pulled the cat off and handed it to the happy little girl.

"It's just a scratch," Allura assured as she rubbed her cheek, and the two of them chuckled for a bit.

The Paladins and the crew of the Castle of Lions were aiding the Galalunan's with repairing the damages caused by the Galra attack. Vrepit Sal, Amethyst, Shay, and Hunk were passing out food and medicine to Galalunans and Mutraddi in need of it. Bismuth, the "off-colors," and the Ruby Squad were helping in repairing the buildings. Peridot and Pidge were assisting the robot, Octus, with injured civilians; while also examining the machine.

"May I ask why both of you are fixated with me?" Octus asked the two girls.

"We've been across the universe, and yet we haven't encountered a robot like you before," Katie explained as made mental notes of the robot's interior design.

"For an isolated society, the technology here is quite advanced." Peridot declared as she stuck her right into the bio-cybernetic machine's gelatinous-like body; slightly disrupting her physical form. "Tingly."

"I could explain what I am to you in great detail." Octus offered. "But that'll have to wait for now."

"Yes, of course," Katie said as she and the others resumed helping.

Elsewhere, Keith, Steven, and Connie were helping General Modula with the injured soldiers and beasts; many of them giving nasty glares the Red Paladin, which he ignored. While he's used to receiving looks like that, he almost forgot what such prejudice felt like. Many would've judged him for what he is have now come to accept him for who he is.

"I should probably go to help somewhere else," Keith said.

"What for?" Steven asked.

"It would probably be easier for the soldiers if they didn't have to be near a member of the race that just attacked them," Keith explained.

"Come on, that's not fair to yourself," Connie spoke up.

"You fought alongside us." General Modula began. "That earns you the right to be here."

"What?" Keith asked. "I thought you would be…"

"The most opposed?" The Galalunan questioned. "If I did not see the way you fought with the Red Lion, I would have, at first. There are two kinds of people, those who fight with honor and those who fight with dishonor. You are a fighter with honor. And for that, you have as much of a right to be by our side."

"Well, thank you; General," Keith replied with a salute, and the Modula replied with one of his own before turning back to help the others.

"He's not such a stick in the mud after all," Connie commented.

Despite having help from allies, the workload the Paladins had was likely going to take an entire day to finish. However, they knew it had to be done, and seeing this civilization, and potential allies, flourish again will make the labor worth it.

* * *

Lapis stood outside of hers and Lotor's quarters as the door slid open; there, she found a shirtless Lotor about to put on the last of his complementing casual attire. His back was turned to her, and she got a good look at his scars. Something that both troubled her and raised her sympathies toward her lover. She knew about the abuse Lotor had to go through and the challenges of his exile. As for how far they both went, he's kept a mystery.

The Emperor looked back and noticed the blue Gem. "Oh, Lapis." He greeted as he put on the black and crimson shirt. "Have you blown off the steam you needed?"

"Yes, I got a good workout," Lapis answered. "On my way back, I ran into Pearl, who had the information from Ranveig's ship. I figured I'd drop it off."

"Ah, thank you," Lotor said. "And next time we see Pearl, remind me to thank her."

"And since you're going casual, I might as well, too," Lapis said as she stepped inside and removed her Galra armor. Underneath, she wore a navy-blue, backless, halter crop tank top; as well as puffy dark-blue pant tied up by a bronze-gold ribbon, and matching sandals. It was a design she picked up after she saw it worn by some locals from a planet they aided.

Lapis and Lotor sat in their bed, the former wrapping her arm around and resting her head on his shoulder; while the latter uploaded the data that Lapis gave him onto his holo-pad and began examining it. Unlike the other military leaders of the Empire; Lotor tended to study the mistakes of past failures. So to be better prepared in the future.

"Ranveig made the mistake of thinking that sending waves of fighters to take out the Galalunan soldiers would ensure a surrender," Lotor whispered to himself. "But with how their combative armor was designed, they are made to deal with situations such as those. Taking out the armor should deplete their aerial support."

"But they'd still have to deal with the ground forces." Lapis pointed out.

"True." Lotor acknowledged. "But without support from their heavy-hitters, they are less likely to take major risks. And even if they are, it won't end well for them." Lotor continued to scan through the data and eventually came across the Lions. "Ah, here we are. I was wondering when they would return."

"If the Lions are back…" Lapis began as she looked at the Blue Lion. "Then, that means…"

"I promised you before, Lapis." Lotor began. "If we do encounter your friend, Steven; he won't be harmed unless he continues to stand in our way."

"If he could see the good work we're doing, he and the others would join us," Lapis stated.

"Had the circumstances of the past been different, they may have," Lotor stated. "But now, they are an obstacle. And until they can see reason, they'll continue to be just that." The young Emperor finished his studies and deactivated the holo-pad. "There are only four Lions active on the battlefield. Without the Black Lion, their threat level has decreased; as they can't form Voltron. And with the amount of damage Ranveig's attack has done to the planet, they are likely aiding it; leaving them open for a sneak attack. If we act now…"

"Aw, and I was just getting comfortable." Lapis pouted.

"Okay, we can stay like this for a few more dobashes." Lotor affectionately chuckled. "After that, we begin our counterattack."

* * *

"Well, that was a long day," Lance said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"But worth it." An equally tired Steven chimed in.

"I wish there were still more we could do for them," Allura stated; looking out the control rooms window to see the rest of the Galalunans working.

"We helped as much as we could, Princess," Coran told her. "King Caerleon assured us that they could finish the rest from here. Now that the Galra are back, we'll need to resume our role with defending the universe."

"And Ilana said we're welcomed here any time," Connie added.

"And we'll respect the Galalunans choice with remaining isolated from the rest of the conflict," Allura stated. "Let's get a good rest; we'll need it for…"

The sirens then blared, and red lights flashed within the control room, and throughout the castle. "Oh, don't tell me." Amethyst groaned; having a bad feeling that this is what she thinks it is.

Allura brings up a holo-screen; putting their enemies on display "A Dreadnaught, and a handful of Cruisers just exited hyperspace." The Princess stated. "They're outside the planet's atmosphere and deploying fighters."

A tired Keith lets out a sigh, regains his focus, and tells the others what to do, "Everyone, get to your Lions."

* * *

Lotor stood on the bridge of the Dreadnaught. All his Generals by his side; examining all the holo-pads surrounding him. "All cruisers and fighters are in position; just as we planned," Lotor stated. "Get the Paladins attention, but only target military personnel; no civilians."

"Yes, my Emperor." One of the soldiers addressed over the comms.

"Commander Sendak." Lotor begins as he brings up a holo-screen of him.

"Lotor," Sendak replied.

"Once we have the Lions where we want them, you are to retrieve the targets and bring them to the Dreadnaught," Lotor ordered. "Minimal harm would be appreciated."

"And what of those who get in our way?" The Commander questioned.

"Handle them," Lotor responded. "But you are to retrieve the targets at all costs, and not go after any glory. Follow the plan, and we'll have Galaluna before the end of the quintant."

* * *

The Lions zoomed into battle with the Galalunans and Mutraddi against the oncoming fighters. The Lions opened fire on the Galra, and the Djalgs and Ertos opened fire on their enemies. Managing to take down a few flying Mutraddi and Manus-armored warriors; before they split into four separate directions.

"Are they fleeing?" Peridot asked over her comms.

"That's not like the Galra at all." Stevonnie pointed out over their comms.

"Well, whatever it is their planning; don't let it happen." Bismuth ordered over the castle's comms. "Pursue and take them out, Paladins."

"We'll take care of them." Keith relayed over his comms. "Split up!"

The four Lions followed the different waves; accompanied by some Galalunans and Mutraddi, each.

Amethyst charged at her squad and rammed into the nearest Erto; destroying it.

Then fired her primary weapons at a Djalg in front.

"How do you like that?" The Yellow Paladin boasted and continued to pursue her foes.

Amethyst noticed the Yellow Lion's scanner beeping frantically; showing that a cruiser was moving into position above her. A violet-red radiance glowed from the front of the ship; before firing a broad ray of energy down at the Lion. And without warning, the Yellow Lion crashed into the ground. "What the hell?" Amethyst cursed. The purple Gem tried to move the Lion but was unable to; it was like she was stuck. "I can't move!"

The Manus-soldiers and Mutraddi flew past her to engage the Djalgs and Ertos, but the Galran fighters turned around and gunned down the Galalunans and stunned the Mutraddi.

"NO!" Amethyst screamed upon seeing them be destroyed so quickly. But instead of engaging her, the Galran fighters instead broke off their attack entirely; abducting the Mutraddi as well. Amethyst immediately activated her comms to warn the others. "Guys! I'm stuck!"

"What do you mean, you're stuck?" Katie asked over her comms.

"The Galra just hit me with some red beam, and now Yellow can't move," Amethyst explained.

"A red beam?" Katie questioned. "Hang on, let me get a… AH!"

"Katie?" Amethyst shouted with worry.

"We got hit by it too; Green can't move!" The Green Paladin explained. "And the Galra fighters are breaking off, too. And they took the Mutraddi, too!"

"According to our scanners, it's a tractor beam," Peridot explained. "But it's density manipulator is reversed."

"What manipulator?" Amethyst asked.

"Galran tractor beams manipulate the density of whatever the capture," Pidge explained. "By making its target lighter. However, these beams are reversed. They made the Lions so heavy that they're unable to move."

"Dammit!" Keith cursed. "They set a trap, and we fell right into it!"

* * *

"Just as planned, the Green and Yellow Lions have been immobilized." Lotor smugly states as he watches the battle from the holo-screen. "I have to say; I thought they'd be able to put up more a challenge. These are the ones who defeated Zarkon? I'm not impressed. But let's wait and see how well they adapt. They could surprise me."

"My Emperor, Commander Sendak's shuttle has just broke through the atmosphere." A soldier informed.

"Excellent." The Half-Galran replied. "Now, the rest of the plan relies on him. And his competence."

* * *

With most of the battle taking place above the streets, which made the ground forces of no use; General Modula, with Lancelot and Octus, made efforts to get the soldiers unable to fight, and the monarchs to safety. "Corporal, you are needed in this fight," Modula told Lancelot.

"General, my duty is to protect the King and Princess." The Corporal explained. "I can't…"

"I will ensure their safety." The General assured. "Aid the Paladins and protect those who can't protect themselves. That is an order."

"Ye… yes, General." Lancelot hesitantly agrees; before activating his Manus armor, and flying off into battle.

"Daughter, we should head to the castle for protection." King Caerleon begged of Ilana. "It's not safe here."

"The wounded need to get to safety first." The Princess protested. "Once they're inside a building and out of firing sight, then we'll head to the castle."

"I'd advise against this course of action," Octus stated. "This will drastically decrease our odds of survivability by…"

"I don't care about the odds. It's about doing the right thing." Ilana stated.

"You are our peoples future," Modula explained. "Your safety is imperative."

"Ilana." The King spoke up. "You go to the castle. I'll make sure the wounded get to safety."

"But father…" The princess began to protest.

"You are our peoples future, daughter," Caerleon repeated. "They'll need you more than I, please…"

Ilana looked down for a moment than her gaze met her fathers. "All right." She said. "But be careful."

"I will," Caerleon said as they hugged each other; before turning to Octus and Modula. "Protect her with your lives."

"We will." Both the General and the robot replied as the three of them fled.

The three of them were just a few meters away from their castle when a mighty gust came and knocked them all down. They looked up and saw it was Galra drop ship; which landed just across from them.

"Octus, get her out of here," Modula ordered the machine; who shapeshifted into a bubble that enveloped the Princess and flew off. The General took a combative stance as the dropship's doors opened, and a cybernetically enhanced Galran stepped out.

"General Modula, I presume?" The Galran asked. "I am Commander Sendak. My Emperor would like to speak with you."

Modula did not respond and instead charged at Sendak at speeds faster than his age would make you think. The cyborg Galra blocked the attacks with his mechanical arm, while his organic arm reached for something on his belt and threw it at his opponent. The device attached itself to the General, wrapped around his body, and began to electrocute him. The General did not scream, but he did growl in pain before it eventually caused him to pass out. "Load this one onboard." The Commander ordered his soldiers. "Then find the Galalunan Princess."

* * *

The Red and Blue Lions met up with each other; along with their Galalunan and Mutraddi allies. They've tried to avoid the trap the Galra had set up for them; though they lost some allies, the Paladins weren't immobilized.

"Paladins!" Princess Ilana's voice shouted with worry over the Blue and Red Lions comms.

"Princess Ilana," Stevonnie replied over their comms. "What's going on?"

"The Galra intercepted Modula, Octus and I on our way to the castle. Modula stayed behind to hold him off, but they're taking him prisoner."

"Sit tight; we'll get him and you," Keith assured over his comms; then opened a connection to the Galalunans and Mutraddi by their side. "All Manus units, and Mutraddi; protect the Princess. Stevonnie and I will help Modula."

"Understood," Lancelot replied over the comms, and the Manus soldiers and winged beasts flew off in one direction, while the two remaining Paladins flew off into another.

"Keith, look out!" Bismuth's voice shouted over the comms. However, before the Red Paladin could even react, he and Red were enveloped by the reverse tractor beam and violently slammed onto the ground.

"Keith!" Stevonnie cried out.

"Forget about me!" The Red Paladin ordered. "Get the General!"

The human-Fusion looked back at their friend for a moment; but continued onward. The Blue Lion flew as fast as she could until the Galran dropship was in range. "Stevonnie, another cruiser has just locked onto you!" Bismuth informed. "You need to move out of their or you'll be grounded!"

"But I'm on course to…" Stevonnie tried to explain.

"If we lose the Blue Lion, Galaluna won't be able to hold out much longer," Allura added in over the comms.

"I'm not going to let them take the General." Stevonnie protested. "Blue, eject me!"

The Blue Lion opened her maw in midflight and allowed her Paladin to leap out of the mechanical beast; just in time to avoid being trapped in the reverse tractor beam. The Blue Paladin literally felt a massive weight add itself on to their shoulders and felt the Blue Lion's discomfort. However, they kept their focus and used their floating powers to guide themselves to their target, summon their Blue Bayard sword, and fall downward at their own speed with a slash.

The cybernetic arm immediately blocked the attack, and The Blue Paladin gasped upon recognizing its owner. The arm retracted and grabbed the Paladin; before tossing them away. The Blue Paladin realigned themselves and landed on their feet a few meters from their thought-to-be-dead opponent. "I was hoping that I'd find you here." Commander Sendak stated.

"You? How are you still alive?" Stevonnie questioned. "You were thrown into space."

"That is no concern of yours," Sendak replied. "What should be your concern is what I intend to do to you."

"You want a rematch, fine," Stevonnie said as they charged at the Commander and swung their sword. Sendak blocked the attack with his cybernetic and kicked the Paladin away; raising his arm to crush them and swiping at them.

Stevonnie jumped into the air to dodge and formed a spiked bubble around them and fell on to the Commander. Sendak punches the bubble and pops it before it could land on top of him; knocking Stevonnie back, but lands on their feet. "You only won last time because my honor wouldn't allow me to follow through with Zarkon's plan." Sendak began. "But there is no room for honor in war."

"Zarkon is dead, Sendak," Stevonnie replied. "You don't have to serve the Empire anymore."

"Zarkon wasn't my only master," Sendak stated. "And I serve her ever faithfully."

"Haggar." Stevonnie venomously whispered before they charged at the cybernetic Galra. However, Sendak reached for another one of the same devices on his belt and threw it at the Blue Paladin. Before Stevonnie could react, the device attached itself to them, wrapped around their body, and began to electrocute them. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's a little something our scientist made to help capture high priority targets," Sendak stated as the Blue Paladin cried out in pain. "Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt in your life, times a thousand. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Oh, that's right; you don't have to imagine." The shocks grow to the point where it forces Stevonnie to diffuse; rendering Steven and Connie unconscious. Sendak picked up the two teens with his robotic hand and turned to his soldiers. "Call back all forces; we're leaving."

"But sir, we haven't captured the Princess, yet." One of the soldiers stated.

"We have the General." Sendak replied before looking back at Steven and Connie. "And something more valuable."

* * *

"Steven! Connie!" Keith screamed as he tried to get Red moving.

"Keith, what's going on?" Lance asked over the comms. "Steven's and Connie's comms are down."

"The Galra are taking them!" Keith replied; as he could see the dropship they were taken aboard begin to leave. "I'm trying to get to them. Come on, Red!" Crimson energy began to surround the Red Paladin's body. "Come on, Red! Come on, Red! Come on, Red!"

Through sheer willpower of both Paladin and Lion, the Red Lion began to crawl out of the reverse tractor beam slowly. The effort was putting an enormous strain on both, but they kept moving. Keith and Red let out a mighty roar as they gave one last push, and broke free; pursuing the dropship at top speeds.

The dropship powered up its engines and began to fly off with the Red Lion closing in on it from behind. Within a few ticks, both vessels were outside Galaluna's atmosphere, and the Red Lion fired controlled burst of blazing energy at the ship; so not to accidentally destroy it.

* * *

"My Emperor, Sendak's ship is being pursued by the Red Lion." A Galran soldier informed Lotor.

The young Emperor did not reply and just turned to his helmeted General, a gave her the order, "Take the Sincline. You know what to do." The General nodded and left the bridge.

* * *

The Red Lion fired another blast at the dropship. "One more should cripple it," Keith said to himself as he prepared the final attack.

The Red Lion was then hit by a barrage of laser fire, hurting her and her Paladin, as ship far different from the Djalgs or Ertos zoomed past; quickly turning around to fire another volley.

Keith reacted instinctively and managed to evade the blasts, but the new enemy ship continued to engage the Red Paladin. Keith couldn't believe that a vessel like that could even exist, much less keep up with Red Lion.

The enemy fighter fired another volley, with half of them striking the Lion; but Keith and Red kept their focus and managed to turn around. The Red Lion fired her flame blast, but the enemy ship dodged with skill and grace. "This isn't an average Galra pilot," Keith said to himself and gripped the controls.

He maxed out Red's thrusters and activated her Jaw Blade as he charged forward. The arm-like wings of the enemy ship had a pair of blades spring out from both sides too; charging at the Red Lion headfirst.

Both blades cut deep into each of the vessels, and Keith screamed as if he felt his entire right armor was just cut open. The enemy ship seemed to wobble in pain as well but quickly recovered to resume its assault.

A part of Keith wanted to stay and finish the fight, but he needed to get to Steven and Connie before it was too late. The Red Paladin returned the Red Lion to her previous course and intercepted the dropship. Only for the Galra fighter to ram right into the Lion. "Damnit!" Keith cursed. Something had to be done about that pilot, but he couldn't choose between his opponent and saving his friends. Or maybe he could. Keith looked at how far the dropship was to be returning to the Dreadnaught; placed his hand on Red's control panel. "Save them."

The Red Lion opened its maw to allow Keith to eject; using his armor's thruster pack to head towards the fighter while the Red Lion went after the dropship. As soon as he was close enough, the Galran quickly activated his armor's magnetic field to attach himself to ship. His body was pulled back at first from feeling the inertia of the vessel. However, he was able to adapt and successfully spacewalk on the vessel. The Red Lion roared and turned its attention away from the fighter to the dropship again.

Keith quickly made his way over to the cockpit of the fighter and saw its pilot. He summoned his Red Bayard Broadsword and was about to pierce through the hatch; when it suddenly popped open and knocked him back. The fighter's pilot stepped out of the now autopiloted ship, magnetic field surrounding her with a blaster in her hand and fired at him.

Reacting on instinct, Keith rolled out of the way of each blast; before he charged at his opponent, and swung his blade. She dodged the first attack with a step back and clocked the second with her weapon. The pilot punches Keith across the head, but he delivers a kick to her stomach, and he brings forth his luxite blade. His opponent responds by taking out a knife of her own and entered a battle position. She shot first.

However, Keith dodged the laser fire and went on the offensive; he slashed at her with his luxite blade; which she parries with her knife. Keith headbutts her and prepares to cut her down with his broadsword. However, she rolled out of the way and kicked him in the shin; throwing the Red Paladin off balance, but he recovered. Keith recognized her fighting style; because it's the same as his. "You were with the Marmora, weren't you?" He asked. The pilot did not respond and opened fire on him again.

Keith dodged the blasts again and reverted his broadsword back to its Bayard form. He threw at his opponent; hitting her in the helmet as it bounced off, and he caught it. The Red Paladin followed up the attack by slicing her with his luxite blade; leaving a gash where her oxygen tank was located. The pilot began to heavily and struggled to keep the air in her suit; which gave Keith opening he needed to kick her down. He held his luxite blade to her throat. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Before he even saw it coming, his opponent kicked him right in the belt; with enough force to destabilize his magnetic barrier and send the Red Paladin flying off. Keith was spinning out of control; forcing him to activate his thrusters in order to stabilize. The Galran was too far away now catch up with his opponent as she re-entered her fighter's cockpit and went after the Red Lion again.

Keith could still see Red going after the dropship and saw her being fired upon the enemy fighter; eventually being ensnared in a tractor beam from the Dreadnaught. "NO!" Keith screamed as he could only watch helplessly as his friends and Lion were taken onboard. All the invading Galra ships began to pull back as well, as the last thing Keith saw were them going into hyperspace.

* * *

Within the medical ward of the Dreadnaught, Lotor was speaking with one of the doctors. "The Blue Paladins are still unconscious, my Emperor." The doctor explained. "We are giving them the proper treatment for high-priority prisoners."

The two Earthlings were not the targets of interest in this operation, but they're still targets of interest, nonetheless. So, they will be treated as such. "Alert me if anything changes in their health," Lotor ordered.

"Yes, my Emperor." The doctor replied.

"And what of my General?" Lotor asked. "How is she?"

"Some air deprivation weakened her, but she is fine; you may speak to her if you wish." The doctor stated; showing him the way.

Lotor walks up to his General, who still wore her helmet. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I am fine." The General replied. "I was taken off-guard, but it won't happen again."

"I want to look at you," Lotor told her. The General responded by taking off her helmet. She was a Half-Breed with blue skin-like fur, short hair and black horns protruding from her scalp. "You are one of my most trusted allies, Acxa. One I cannot afford to lose."

"Yes, my Emperor," Acxa replied. "Was the mission a success."

"Of sorts." Lotor replied. "But we gained more, than lost."

* * *

Following the attack, the people of Galaluna and the Mutraddi have been thrown into a panic. The Galra successfully immobilized the Lions, managed to capture some of the beasts, and General Modula; as well as capturing the Blue Paladins and Red Lion. Ilana and her father are trying to calm down the justifiably scared masses as best as she can. While Caerleon believes that the Paladins should leave Galaluna, stating that they've overstayed their welcome, Ilana still holds faith in them that they can make things right.

The Paladins and the Voltron Coalition are dealing with their own problems as well; with mutual feelings of self-disappointment and anger going around. "We have to go after them!" Amethyst demanded. "I can't just sit here any longer while Steven and Connie are being imprisoned, or tortured, or given to Haggar for some janked up experiment!"

"Amethyst, I know you're frustrated; we all are," Allura stated. "But we can't just charge at the Galra headfirst."

"She's right." Bismuth agreed. "The Galra planned out this attack, and it played out perfectly; how do we know that they don't have a plan for us going after them. In fact, maybe they're not Castle Doom, and are just hiding somewhere waiting to ambush us."

"If we had Voltron, none of this would've happened." Amethyst barked. "Now we're down two Lions."

"Galaluna needed us even without a Black Paladin or Lion," Katie stated. "Now, even without the Red Lion; Galaluna still needs our help."

"Amethyst, we're all as worried about them as you are." Peridot chimed in. "But we need to make a plan first."

"Well, someone should go find Keith so we can get to planning," Amethyst replied. "Where is he, even?"

* * *

In the hangar of the Castle of Lions, Keith stood before the still stationary Black Lion. "Well, here I am," Keith said to himself. "I suppose that you already know that Shiro wanted me to be your next Paladin if he… I don't believe he is, but I do need your help." The Galra placed his hand out. "I know you deemed me worthy to help save Shiro before. But am I worthy despite that? My friends are in danger; my team needs a leader. Please tell me if I'm really it." The Lion remained as still as a statue; unresponsive. "I guess not." Keith turns to walk away, when…

 _Keith. Worthy._

Keith turned upon hearing the Black call his name, and her eyes glowed anew; moving once more. She lowered and opened her jaw to present the Galran with Shiro's Black Paladin armor; in her own way, giving Keith permission.

Keith stared at the armor of his close friend and picked up the helmet; bringing it close to his face. "This one's for you, Shiro," Keith said to himself, as he finally took up the mantle of the Black Paladin.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The interaction between Sendak and Lapis was based off a suggestion from ssjSega. I also combined one of ssjSega's suggestions with a suggestion by King OberonDelux by having the Mutraddi being abducted. I have plans for them when the time comes._

 _The device Sendak uses to incapacitate Modula and Stevonnie is based off one of Darkseid's weapons, the Agony Matrix, from the DC Animated Universe. And the Commander's quote to Stevonnie is based off the same quote said by Darkseid._

 _Sorry that this took so long; I had a lot of writing projects for college, and more writing was the last thing I wanted to do after those. Good news, I passed all of them with As and Bs._ 😊


	35. Chapter 35: Prisoners of War

Steven groaned as his eyes slowly opened, and the ringing in his ears finally stopped. He forced himself to sit up and look around; he was on a bed in a room he did not recognize. "Where am I?" Steven asked himself as he rubbed the side of his head and noticed his neck felt a little stiff. He gazed down to see he had a mechanical collar around his neck. "What the… what is..." The memories of what happened on Galaluna were starting to rush back to him. How the Lions were restrained, how Stevonnie fought Sendak, and how he and Connie were… "CONNIE!" The Half-Gem looked around in a panic and spotted his girlfriend lying on another bed. "Connie!"

Connie's eyes slowly opened and slowly sat up. She tried to stretch her arms but discovered that her hands were cuffed. "What the…"

"Connie!" Steven shouted as he ran and hugged his girlfriend. She tried to hug him back, but couldn't; so, she just rested her chin on his shoulder in an affectionate manner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Steven. I was going to ask the same of you." Connie said as they broke from the hug. "I'd hug you back, but…"

"Don't worry; I got this," Steven said as he grabbed her handcuffs and tried to pull them apart; but couldn't. "Come on! These should be easy to break." The Half-Gem stepped back. "Let's see if my shield can break them." Steven tried to summon his shield the same way he always does but found that it wouldn't appear. "What?"

"Hold on, let me see if I can summon our Bayard," Connie suggested as she stuck her hands out, but the weapon did not appear.

"It's no use trying to do that." A third voice spoke in a more upbeat tone. "That collar on your neck inhibits your Gem abilities. And your Blue Bayard is locked away."

"Who's there?" Connie asked as she and Steven stood ready for a fight.

In the corner of the room, a woman with an athletic body and crimson scales uncamouflaged herself. "Hello." She greeted with a forthcoming smile and wave.

"Um… hi…" Steven replied.

"I hope everything here is to your liking." The alien woman said as she pointed at the beds. "Apologies for the restraints; just a precaution for when my Emperor wants to talk to you."

"You're a Galra?" Connie asked.

"Half-Galra." The woman answered. "The name's Ezor."

"Where are we?" Steven asked.

"Well, I thought that it was pretty obvious that you're in a cell," Ezor replied. "But you got one of the fancier ones. All the others don't have beds."

"Where's General Modula?" Connie asked. "We know that you have him."

"Oh, that grump is with the witch; doing who knows what to him," Ezor stated. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"You know you're not going to keep us here forever," Steven told her. "Our friends should be on their way right now, and they're going to..."

"You know, you are kind of cute when you try to act all tough and threatening." Ezor teased. "I can't believe that someone as adorable as you, is actually a Paladin of Voltron. You, and your pinchable cheeks."

"My cheeks are not pinchable," Steven grumbled with a look of embarrassment. "Well, they were, but not anymore."

The door behind them suddenly slid open as several others entered the cell; one of them Steven and Connie recognized as Lapis. "Enough with the teasing, Ezor." Their leader ordered. "You're embarrassing the young man."

"Sorry, Lotor, just having a little fun," Ezor stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who are you?" Connie asked.

"I suppose that introductions are in order." He said. "I am Lotor, son of Zarkon, and Emperor of the Galra Empire. A pleasure to make an acquaintance with the Blue Paladins. Steven Universe, and Connie Maheswaran."

"You know our names?" Steven asked, disturbed by that fact.

"I've done my research on you, with reliable sources," Lotor said as he looked over at Lapis and Narti.

"Lapis, you told us you weren't with the Empire." Steven reminded the blue Gem.

"At the time, I wasn't," Lapis answered. "But things have changed in the Empire, Steven. And for the better."

"How is this better?" Connie asked. "You're working for Zarkon's son. After everything that he did to you."

"I may be Zarkon's son." Lotor began. "But I am nothing like him."

"Forgive us if we have trouble believing you." Connie retorted.

"Fair enough." The young Emperor replied. "My father's evil has tainted the Galra Empire, and that taint is still present. I intend to cleanse it. We don't have to be enemies; we do have similar goals in mind; protecting the universe."

"You attacked a planet that was recovering from your invasion!" Steven shouted.

"Ranveig was the one who attempted to conquer Galaluna," Lotor stated. "I gave him, and my other soldiers order to find allies who'd fight by our side. Sending him was obviously a shortsighted error on my part."

"That doesn't change the fact that if you think we'll join you, you're wrong!" Steven shouted.

"The spirit of a young warrior," Lotor said in an amused manner. "I've seen it many times before. While you may have been treated better than most prisoners now, you won't be from here on out. Narti."

'Sleep.' The telepath communicated to the teens. Steven's and Connie's eyes glowed yellow and began to struggle. 'Your minds are quite strong for your age. But I am stronger. Sleep!' Eventually, the two of them passed out. 'They're unconscious but unharmed. I scanned them for any useful information. I gathered some, but I can't dig deeper without causing permanent damage.'

"It'll have to do," Lotor replied. "Zethird. Take them to their new cells. Imprisonment below should change their perspective."

"Yes, my Emperor." The General replied as she picked up the two teens with ease and left; Lapis accompanying her to make sure she doesn't hurt them,

"What about the other Paladins?" Acxa asked. "They will come for them."

"Yes, they will." Lotor replied with a confident smirk.

* * *

"GRRRRRRRR!" General Modula grunted loudly; not giving Haggar, or her Druids the satisfaction of his screams as he hung from his hands chained to the wall.

"You're similar to a Marmora agent we've held deca-phoebs before." One of the Druids told the General. "He wouldn't break either. But unlike with him, we won't be so gentle."

The Druid fired another stream of dark lightning at the General, making him grunt loudly again. "GRRRRRRRR! GRRRRRRRR!"

"Enough, the Mistress wants him alive." Another Druid spoke.

"The Mistress also wants him broken." The tormenting Druid replied.

While the two Druids bickered, Witch Haggar worked at her table; mixing liquids and dusts together in an unholy amalgamation of science and dark magic. When she was done, all that was left in her mixing bowl was a black egg. The witch picked it up, brought it to her lips, and whispered to it in her demonic tongue. Cracks emerged across the egg, and a creature of smog hatched from it; flying into the ventilation.

* * *

"I can't wait around any longer!" Amethyst said as she armored up and prepared to leave the control room.

"You can't go out there alone," Coran said as he stood in her way.

"Move, Coran. Or be moved." The purple Gem threatened.

"While I know for a fact that you could move me with ease, I'm not stepping aside." The mustached Altean stated. "The Coalition is working as fast as they can to come up with a strategy."

"We have Mutraddi and Galalunans who are scared and angry! And they're projecting all of that on to us! And Steven and Connie are in the hands of someone who is pretty much evil incarnate!" Amethyst bit back. "I'm tired of being patient! I'm not losing another Crystal Gem to the Galra!"

"Amethyst, I know this hard for you," Allura spoke up. "It's hard on all of us, but we need to be smart about this."

"The Galra managed to beat four Lions," Peridot added. "Now, we only have two that can fly."

"When the odds were stacked against us, we would just form Voltron to get back on top," Katie added. "We don't have that luxury anymore."

Then, the doors behind Coran slid open, making the Altean jump in surprise. On the other side, stood Keith garbed in Shiro's armor, minus the helmet.

"Keith?" Allura asked in surprise.

"We may be down one Paladin and a Lion," Keith stated. "But we're far from out."

"Does that mean…" Lance began.

"The Black Lion found me worthy," Keith answered. "I'm doing now what I should've done then."

"As we have seen, the Black Lion is faster than Red and stronger than Yellow." Pidge pointed out. "Having her out there will give us an edge, but not by much."

"Well, I say don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Lance said, before turning to his girlfriend. "I said that right, right?" Katie nods in confirmation. "It's a weird phrase, but always wanted to say it."

"We'll need to re-evaluate our strategy, now that we have the Black Lion," Peridot stated.

"The Black Lion isn't the only factor to take into account." Keith pointed out. "The Galra have a new fighter at their disposal. It's fast, tough, and the pilot's an ex-Marmora agent; a rather skilled one at that."

"Want to add anything else we don't know about. I don't think there's enough doom and gloom in the atmosphere." Amethyst sarcastically groaned.

"We know that the Galra have new weapons to combat their enemies," Keith stated. "Even before the Coalition existed. The Marmora have fought the Empire longer because we have learned to make patience a part of our lives. And through patience, we learn how to beat our enemies. Not through superior technology, or numbers; but by turning our enemy's strength into their weakness. Even the strongest offense and defense have an exploitable weakness. All we need to do is just find it."

"But, Steven and Connie..." Amethyst spoke up.

"Will be saved." Keith assured. "First we have to make a plan. Then, we get to our Lions."

* * *

"There has to be a way out of here!" Connie said as she and Steven searched for something, anything that they could use to escape their new cell. "Maybe there's something I can use to get that collar off of you?"

"We'll find…" Steven began, only to stop and cough violently.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked as she ran to her boyfriend's aid; she placed her hands on his forehead. "You're not running a fever."

"I'm fine, Connie." Steven tried to assure his girlfriend. "The room must be musty or something. But when we get back to the Castle, I'll get myself checked out."

"But that's not the only thing bothering you, isn't it?" Connie asked as the two teens sat down.

"It's that obvious?" Steven sighed.

"It's seeing Lapis again, isn't it?" Connie asked.

"I just don't understand," Steven stated. "Why would she join the Empire? She told me that the Empire's different now, but what we saw on Galaluna… And then there's Ezor. She seems like she could be a nice person, but even she's with them. I just want to know why? Maybe Narti's brainwashing them, or it's Stockholm syndrome, or…"

"Or maybe it's because they believe in Lotor," Connie stated. "Not all tyrants use fear to rule. Sometimes, they appeal to a person's ideals to gain obedience. But whatever the case, we won't learn anything as long as we're stuck in here."

"Then, you won't learn anything at all." A third voice stated as the two Paladins hopped on their feet, expecting Ezor to pop out of the shadows.

"Who's there?" Connie asked.

"You're neighbor." The voice said as Steven and Connie heard banging from the wall next to them. "The name's Skinny."

"Skinny?" Steven asked. "As in Skinny Jasper?"

"How do you know that?" The voice replied.

"Amethyst told me." The Half-Gem stated. "She told me about you and the Famethyst."

"You know that amethyst?" Another snobbier voice asked. "Just what we needed, to be neighbors with Crystal Gems."

"Quit whining, Holly," Skinny replied. "It's not the worst thing to happen to us."

"We heard about what happened to the Zoo," Connie told them. "We're sorry about everything."

"Why? There's nothing you could've done then." Skinny replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how are you all still alive?" Steven asked. "I thought Haggar would harvest all Gems."

"We would've been," Skinny replied. "But Lotor decided to have us imprisoned instead. Something about uniting the Galra and Gems under one banner for his new universal order."

"Haven't you tried to escape?" Connie asked.

"Escape?" Skinny replied. "We wouldn't make it ten feet without getting poofed."

"Besides, Homeworld will never take any of us back," Holly stated. "Not after we failed to protect Blue Diamond."

A moment of silence went by when Steven spoke up. "How about you come with us instead?" He suggested.

"Why would you take us in, we're enemies?" Holly asked.

"But we don't have to be," Steven told her. "We can help you escape, and after that, if you want to stay, you can. If not, then you may go."

"But how do we get out of here?" Skinny asked them. "Both of our cells are guarded, and we have collars that nullify our powers."

"We'll think of something," Steven assured, then turned to Connie. "Any ideas?" The Blue Paladins began brainstorming; when Steven got a thought. "I have one. Let's do "Get Help."

"What?" Connie questioned.

"Get Help," Steven repeated. "It's the oldest trick in the book."

"But that doesn't mean it works every time." Connie rebuked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Steven asked.

"Not at the moment," Connie admitted. "But we're not doing "Get Help."

* * *

The guard outside the Blue Paladins cell stood their stoically but jumped as soon as he heard a scream from the girl.

"Help! Please!" She screamed. "He's dying! Get help! Help him!"

The guard began to panic, as he was fully aware of how valuable his Emperor saw these prisoners. And if one of them were to perish under his watch, Lotor would not look favorably upon it. The guard unlocked the cell and rushed in, only to be immediately jumped by the two teens and knocked into unconsciousness.

"I told you it would work." Steven gloated as Connie took the guard's rifle.

She placed the barrel of the blaster right on the locking mechanism of Steven's collar. "Stay completely still," Connie told him and pulled the trigger. The laser melted the lock, and the power dampening device fell to the ground. Steven summoned attempted to summon his shield and succeeded. He took Connie's cuffs and broke them off with his strength. "All right, let's free the others. Find our Bayard and Modula. And let's get the hell out of here."

The two teens rushed out of their cell, and Connie pointed the rifle at the digital lock of the Gems' cell and fired. The door slid open, and the two Paladins met Skinny, Holly, and two green Gems. "You two actually did it," Skinny said with surprise.

"We always find a way," Steven said as he walked over the jasper and broke off her collar, followed by Holly, then the two green Gems.

"Finally!" The two of them shouted with joy and hugged each other. Their bodies glowed a bright green and merged into one. The Fusion had a light green hue, and like any other fusion, she was larger than the sum of her parts. She looked like her components with the addition of two extra arms, six fingers on each hand, and four eyes. Her hair's a light green and styled into spikes on top, and messy on the bottom. She wore a green dress with puffy sleeves and dark green stripes located on the skirt, along with a dark green shawl with Diamond Authority insignias found on the trim. She also had a pair of tan, yellow boots with blue rings located on the ankles. Her gemstones were located on both of her cheeks. "It's so good to be me again."

"Ugh, disgusting." Holly spat.

"Who are you?" Steven asked the Fusion.

"The name's Lemon Jade." She replied. "But you can just call me Jade."

"Let's get out of here," Skinny said.

"We can't leave yet," Connie said. "Steven and I need to find General Modula."

"A friend of yours?" The jasper asked.

"Sort of," Steven replied. "But we just can't leave him here."

"We have our freedom. We should take it." Holly Blue stated.

"We're going to get the General," Steven said. "You three head to the hangar and stay safe."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go alone," Jade asked.

Steven and Connie embraced each other and fused into Stevonnie in front of them. "I'm never alone." They said as they ran off to find the Galalunan General.

* * *

"Emperor Lotor!" One of the bridge soldiers addressed. "Our scanners have detected a large energy rift forming not too far from where we are."

"Put it on the display screen," Lotor ordered.

The soldier did as he was commanded, and the display screen showed footage of the Castle of Lions emerging from a teladuv portal with the Green and Yellow Lion ahead of it. "So, they've come to rescue their friends." Commander Sendak stated. "Their value for the lives of others is a crutch. Deploy all fighters and destroy them!"

"No." Lotor countered. "Send our fighters, but not all of them."

Sendak glared at the Half-Altean. "Why hold back?" He questioned. "They stand no chance against us."

"The Paladins aren't fools." The young Emperor stated. "After what happened, Galaluna, they wouldn't blindly charge in like this, even to save loved ones. No, they would have a plan. They can't form Voltron, and they know what we're capable of. If they do indeed have a plan, it is not worth it to risk all our fighters."

"Then what do you suggest we do, my Emperor," Sendak said with disdain.

Lotor looked over at Ezor, Acxa, Narti, and Zethrid. "Take the Sinclines and engage the Lions. Do not take any unnecessary risks, and report everything you see."

'It shall be done, my Emperor.' Narti communicated as the four of them took their leave.

As soon as the four Generals left the bridge, Lotor's pearl quickly ran in. "My Emperor." She began. "The Blue Paladins and Gems escaped!"

"What?" Lotor questioned as he clenched his fist but raised his head as an idea came to him. He looked over at Lapis. "I know where they are likely to head. Come with me."

"Right." The blue Gem responded.

"Shall I send a security team to find them?" Sendak asked.

"No," Lotor replied before they left. "We'll handle this ourselves."

* * *

In front of the Lions were a Dreadnaught and a few Cruisers. If the Paladins had to take a guess, Steven and Connie were on the former. So, they'll have to deal with the ships until they are safe. With no gravity in space, the Empire's reverse tractor beam strategy won't work; but they were still at a disadvantage of not being able to harm the most significant ship.

"Let's get our friends back!" Amethyst shouted over her comms as the Yellow and Green Lions charged into battle.

"Here come the fighters!" Katie informed over her comms as the Green Lion's scanners detected as a smaller squad of Ertos, Djalgs, and two unidentified ships. The two Lions of Voltron entered combat with their oncoming opponents. Several of the fighters engaged Lions with extreme tenacity, firing a barrage of lasers at the alien vehicles.

"Let's go, girl!" Amethyst shouted with determination as she rammed Yellow into a group of Djalgs before firing her Maw Cannon at some Ertos. But the Yellow Lion was then hit by a barrage of laser fire, hurting her and her Paladin. Two ships like the ones Keith described zoomed past, quickly turning around to fire another volley. "Keith, we've got two of these things now! We need you out here!"

"I'm coming!" Keith shouted over the comms.

The enemy fighters fired another volley, with half of them striking the Yellow Lion. The arm-like wings of the enemy ships sprouted a pair of blades from both sides, and charged the tougher, but slower Lion. But before they could strike, they were rammed into by a faster, harder-hitting object that seemed to disorient the pilots.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Zethrid angrily shouted from her co-pilot comms as Narti stabilized the Sincline.

"Whatever it was, it's fast," Ezor stated over her co-pilot comms.

"There's only one Lion that fast." Acxa said over her main comms as she stabilized the Sincline and got a good look at their new opponent; the Black Lion.

* * *

"Amethyst. Pidge. Peridot." Keith began over the comms. "I'll deal with these two; you three take care of the other fighters."

"Got it!" "Understood." "Loud and clear." Amethyst, Peridot, and Katie all replied over their comms.

"All right." Keith said to himself as he gripped the Black Lion's controls. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Allura and the other members of the Castle of Lion's crew watched the battle unfold. The Black Lion managed to hold her own against the two new ships, but the dogfight was very back and forth, with both sides continually gaining an advantage over the other. Meanwhile, the Green and Yellow Lions shot down incoming Djalg and Erto fighters to make sure they wouldn't interfere. All active crewmembers fired the castle's defenses to give the Paladins aid. But the Princess felt that there was more that she could do. But she doesn't know what.

 _Allura._

The Altean Princess heard a gentle voice call to her. If that was what she thought it was, she knew what she had to do. "Lance, I'm giving you command of the bridge." The Princess told her cousin.

"What for?" Lance asked.

"I have an idea that could greatly help the others," Allura answered.

"Would you care to share what you have in mind." The Prince asked.

"I'm not sure if it'll work," Allura admitted. "But I need to try."

Lance looked at his cousin and nodded. "Then go for it." He said.

Allura nodded back and quickly left the bridge.

* * *

Stevonnie managed to avoid being detected, which unnerved them to a point. Not that they don't want to engage in conflict, but how strange it was no soldiers were there to apprehend them yet.

The human-Fusion stopped at the door for what they assumed to be a turbo lift. The door opened to reveal a small group of Galra soldiers inside. Stevonnie and the soldiers just looked at each other. "Before we get started." The Blue Paladin broke the silence. "Does anyone want to get out?"

The soldiers raised their weapons, and Stevonnie manifested their shield. They charged into the lift and fought the soldiers in the tight space. The Blue Paladin bashed one of their heads with the shield and kicked another to the wall. Then punched one right into the controls, which sent the lift upward. One of the soldiers tried to restrain Stevonnie, which caused them to drop their shield, but they headbutted him out cold, and Stevonnie punched out the remaining ones just as the elevator went ding. They then flipped the shield back into their hand with a quick stomp.

The Blue Paladin noticed that one of the soldiers was still conscious and picked him up with one hand. "Where's General Modula?" They asked.

"He's with the Witch. The first door, down the hall." The soldier replied in a cocky manner. "You can try and get him, but you won't get far."

"Thank you," Stevonnie said, then knocked him out. The human-Fusion moved onward but began to cough violently once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Connie's side of Stevonnie asked.

"I'm fine. I promise." Steven's side of Stevonnie assured as they kept going. They made it down the hall and arrived at the first door, which slid open, and they stepped inside with their shield raised.

The human-Fusion saw General Modula chained to a wall and ran over to him. "Are you all right?" They asked as they broke his chains and slung his arm around their shoulders.

"Your concern isn't needed." The General weakly replied. "But it is appreciated."

Stevonnie couldn't help but feel unease. They would've thought to have run into Haggar, or one of her Druids in here. But all that was in here was the General. The Crystal Gem was about to leave when they noticed on a nearby table, their Blue Bayard. The Altean weapon instantly dematerialized and manifested into their hand.

"This feels too easy." Connie's side of Stevonnie stated.

"I agree." Steven's side of Stevonnie admitted. "But I'm not complaining."

The human-Fusion carried Modula out of the room, only to run into another soldier. "Stop right there!" He ordered but was then electrocuted from behind and fell to the ground. Stevonnie saw that the attack came from and electro-whip wielded by Holly Blue, who was accompanied by Jade, Skinny, and two amethysts.

The first amethyst had pinkish skin and bright white hair and had her gemstone located on the back of her right hand. The second amethyst had violet skin and curly off-purple hair, and black, bushy eyebrows, and had her gemstone situated on her left shoulder. And both were garbed in Homeworld uniforms, with Blue Diamond's insignia.

"What are you all still doing here?" Stevonnie asked.

"We were going to leave after finding 8XG and 8XJ." Holly began as she put her whip away and looked at the amethysts

"But Jade talked us into going back for you," Skinny stated.

"We… I… didn't want to leave you here." Jade admitted. "Is that your friend you have?"

"Yes," Stevonnie answered. "Now, let's get out of here."

The Blue Paladin and the Gems moved out. They knew they needed to find the hangar but did not know where to look. Or even begin to look.

 _Stevonnie._

The human-Fusion heard the familiar, yet different, voice in their head; it was almost like the Blue Lion's, except… fierier.

* * *

I hope you're excited for the next chapter. Stevonnie vs. Lotor. And Keith, Stevonnie and Allura settling into new roles.

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been engaged in writing my other stories; like _He Did It For Me –_ _Steven's Legacy._ Originally a one-shot, I promised to make into a full story if demand was high enough; which it was. I recommend you check it out.

Author's Note: The elevator scene is based on a suggestion by CoyotePrime1100, which was based on that one scene from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_. Also, the "Get Help" scene is based off of _Thor: Ragnarok's_ scene.


	36. Update From The Author

Hey guys, this is just something I need to get off my chest. For everyone who loves my story, I want to thank you for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and so much more. I never imagined that any of my stories would become this popular.

I just recently updated the story, and while I hope that you like the new chapter, the truth is, I didn't like it. When I write for any of my stories, I make sure I enjoy how it unfolded; because if I don't like it, I doubt my readers would. This chapter went over a bunch of re-writes until I could make it the least bit enjoyable. But I still didn't like how it came out. Maybe it wasn't the right time for me to write it or something… I don't know, but that's how I feel about it.

I think that I'm starting to reach my limit with the story. With how much I've planned out, the story can become a bit overwhelming for me at times, and I feel like that it would be in my best interest to drop it. But I don't want the story to end on a whimper, or a cliffhanger, or anything disappointing. Especially to the people who've invested so much time into reading and helping me add to it. A lot of the suggestions and critiques from readers and reviewers like you have helped me make this story better.

What I'm trying to say is… I'll keep writing the story as long as I continue to enjoy writing it. But if I do decide to drop the story, I would want to know if someone would like to adopt it and make it their own. Of course, that person will get all my notes for the story; so that they could develop an idea of what I was trying to go for.

So, if I were to drop Defenders of the Universe, would there be someone, anyone, willing to adopt, and continue it?


	37. Final Update, New Author and Thank You

Hey everyone. I know you read my last update about me considering dropping the story, but I didn't want to unless I found someone who'd be willing to continue it. And I did… erica. phoenix16.

She offered to adopt and continue the story, so I took up her offer. I've read her works, and I trust her with the fic. Plus, she has my notes, which include all the suggestions and plot ideas I got from all of you, the best fans ever!

I know that this news may disappoint a lot of you, especially those who've consistently given me motivation. But I got a lot of things going on in my life right now and won't be able to continue this as much as I would like.

But look at what I was able to accomplish with all your support. 35 chapters! 100+ reviews in total across multiple sites! 200+ followers in total across multiple sites! And a TVTropes page made for me by ssjSega!

If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have found the motivation to continue pursuing writing. Every other story I've written and am about to write wouldn't have been possible without you.

So, thank you – –

0LostGhost0

0o_Demigod

12lawmanj

abbydobbie

AbelardoGuajardoG

Adam29

Adriantales100

Akuma Yuki Kitsune

Alolagen246810

Amberlite

Amnine

AngelicDragon19

animealexcartoon92

animefan420

AnimeGamerGirl23

Anonymous Asked You

AnotherFanFictionGirl

Apple

AsterShock

AsterShock

Badly_Written

Besat5

BetaZackFan

Bladeofdreams

bladewolfzic

bleachboy11

BlueMoon37

BlueSkyHeadLeft010

Bob_Pendragon_II

Brave2000

CallmeCN

caok

Casamora

Cee_Blue

ChaoticMultiverse

CharlieFreemantheJumperch

chatterlove222

childofthemoon14

chuckschaaf

Cielo966

CMR Rosa

conkreen

conman99

Coppa-Cola

coyoteprime1100

Cpt. Leo

CyberSamurai

demoneyes148

Dire Wolf

Dogtown7

Doomeater

DragonEmperor1992

dragonking524

DragonsOMG

dragontrix

Dreamelilly018

ElecFlameFox

16

estonjames18

Evan Vergel

fantasyangelo

FlamingBlossom

Fordlover68

ForestHunter21

foxchick1

fpal552

FrostingFlames

GalaxyWrites

Galieo Figaro

Game-Watch

GiaMiaPia

Graham Crackers Are Awesome

Greazyballin456

Grimlock2814

Grimlock987

Gunther in a hat

gwencarson126

Gxbby101

Hexenbiest

IceShadowGang106Game

innsjovide

IronTiger26

Jacob Wheeler

Jaguarian76

Jahoan

Jasper0817

JellyB3ll

joawheeler

Joey King1

johnny1244

johnnyescamilla5

18

JustAnotherGeekyAuthor

kayryan991

Kishin Maka

KyubiSora

LadyAngelTrancyMidni

ladymusedragon

lauraiswaffle

LegionnaireBlaze

Leon-Negro-01-06

lightlordakira154

lightninghawk101

Lithuania12393

littleherocraft34

Lkath

Lord Maximus

lorenzo52lara

Love2wolf6

Lunaoriginal

LunarCountdown

Maddeus

MarioLover3752

Melanisticmoon

miamermaid2003

MimikyuDiamond

MimiTheKiwi

Miraculous_Uchiha

Mister_Rat

Morgan Junior

Mrotrax

Natalulu

Neo Tastsuji Yin Yang Master

NightCrow712

nightmarequartz

nightmaster000

NightShade1314

NightShark774

Ninjafox2963

NrChris

Numbuh_7

Ocean Gem

OneOfManyMasks

Otakuguy68

papajm43

PidgeottoUsed2Fly

PlumBum83

prodigisk

QueenConspiracy

Quetzalcoatl99

R3qu13m0f50ul5

Ray Akaba 210

reedmonkey

Resa's pizza

rhiamimi0310

Rider09

Rockyweird

rodrialbornoz

RonnieCornejo

Saisaici - The Helper

SakuraRoca

SandieWonders

SassyBanana

SavagePidge24

Shadow Yukira

Shadowtalon62

Shaycock

Shiranai Atsune

sholicon

SilentVoice101

skolljotun

socram1

sonicfighter21354

Sonicthehedgewolf

SpiritFighter208

sprx77

ssjSega

StayWhelmed7704

Steelblazer

Straight_Keith_is_scary

sunkiss874

Suns_sword

Supernova005

Supersast

Syafiq

Taiski

Tcuisine

TechnoArtist

The Protector of the Universe

The Reality Shredder

The Serene Being

The Silver Magician of Chaos

The Three Kings

The_Rogue_Sylph

TheAnomalyExpert

TheChoZenFive

THEHOBBITKING12345

TheInsaneBookReader

TheJeanesQueen

ThePunIsReal

thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme

.98

TodoDeku5

TrimusicaDrag00n90

TylerAugbon

Ultrahero74

UnluckySiren

Vanessa Masters

vpaz12

wilmerk

Winterwind26

WolfFang012

Wolffang1795

XaviaFairyTail

YaoiDragon

YaoiFanGirl66

Yenenda

yinandyangirl95

zurokthepenguin

ZZboy

As well as the 55 guest readers who left their kudos on this work!

"Every secret of a writer's soul, every experience of his life, every quality of his mind, is written large in his works." — Virginia Woolf


End file.
